Una nueva oportunidad
by Sion-Allegra
Summary: Cont, Un Nuevo Lord Oscuro... Tanto sufrimiento le ha dado una nueva oportunidad a Harry, ¿la aprovechará para hacer todo bien?, ¿o el destino seguirá su curso?, la profecía con vida intentará de nuevo acabar con los hijos de Harry que no debieron nacer..
1. Un vistazo rápido

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

Hoooooooola, ya volví ejjejejejeje... bueno dicen por ahí que la tercera es la vencida así que aquí la tienen, aunque si me dicen que esta aburrido o redunda o algo así lo quito jejeje vale???

bueno VA DEDICADO A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON MI ANTERIOR FIC, PERO EN ESPECIAL A ASHLEY BLACK Y A HERMLILS QUE NO ME DEJARON NI A SOL NI A SOMBRA... Y BUENO AQUI LO TIENEN JEJEJEJE POR LO MENOS DE ESTAS DOS ESPERO UN RR DECENTE EEEEEEHHH!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ºº pensamiento de Harry

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Harry, al fin despiertas --el chico abrió los ojos y miró a la persona que le hablaba, era una hermosa pelirroja… estaba rodeado por muchas personas, incluidos sanadores y sus amigos... pero él no miró más, todo pareció congelarse y solo podía ver la silueta de una mujer, le sonrió tiernamente y en un delicado susurro le habló:

--Ginny… cásate conmigo…

El silencio cubrió rápidamente la habitación, todos miraron expectantes a Harry, no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar, Hermione miró a Ginny… Ginny miraba fijamente a Harry, un extraño color carmín la había cubierto… él la miraba con una sonrisa…

--Ginny, sé que no es el mejor lugar ni la mejor forma de pedírtelo, pero esperé un año para hacerlo y eso nos robó tiempo de felicidad… ahora no quiero que pase lo mismo…

-- ¿esperaste? --murmuró Ginny extrañada

Harry seguía sonriendo mirándola directamente a los ojos, con algo de dificultad se incorporó, cogió su varita de la mesa de a lado, tomó la mano de la pelirroja que seguía de pie junto a él… Harry miró la mano izquierda de Ginny, movió su varita sobre el dedo anular y después posó la mirada en los ojos de la pelirroja…

--Ginevra Molly Weasley… ¿quieres casarte conmigo? --pidió Harry dejando su varita sobre la mesilla, una argolla dorada se dibujó sobre el dedo

Ginny miró el anillo por eternos segundos, después miró a todos a su alrededor… no se escuchaba un solo ruido, ni siquiera el de las respiraciones de los habitantes de la abarrotada habitación, volvió lentamente la mirada hacia Harry, él la miraba sonriente… Ginny abrió la boca para dar su respuesta, pero no salió nada, volvió a ver el hilo dorado que resplandecía sobre su dedo…

--Cuando salga de aquí, te prometo que compraré uno de verdad --La voz de Harry la sacó de su ensoñación

Ginny miró a Harry, él seguía sonriendo… pero las palabras no querían salir de la boca de la pelirroja… Harry por su parte parecía seguro de lo que pasaría, no se preocupaba, en cambio, el resto de la habitación contenía la respiración esperando la respuesta de la menor de los Weasley, que por tanto silencio presentían sería negativa, aunque más de alguno no estaba de acuerdo con la forma de la petición… Ginny se sentó en la orilla de la cama del pelinegro, él se corrió un poco dándole más espacio, volvió a ver su mano donde la argolla seguía emanando leves lucecitas doradas, después, levantó la mirada lentamente y se topó con la de Harry que parecía haber adquirido un brillo extraordinario... se lanzó directamente a la boca del pelinegro que la recibió gustoso…

-- ¿Lo tomo como un sí? --susurró alegre Harry una vez que se hubieran separado por el ataque de tos que Ron sufrió de repente…

Los días pasaban rápidamente, la boda se llevaría a cabo en la madriguera, como se había llevado a cabo o como no se había llevado o como se debía llevar, la conjugación de los verbos se empezaba a hacer confusa… Harry deseaba que fuera una boda doble, pero Ron aún aceptaba lo que sentía hacia Hermione, le tomaría todavía un año aproximadamente…

A unas horas de la boda, un sueño tuvo un efecto importante en Harry... esa noche había despertado a las once, solo había dormido cinco minutos, pero no podría volverlo a hacer, estaba en su departamento en el centro del Londres muggle… salió de su habitación olvidando las pantuflas, cuando llegó a la sala la chimenea se encendió al instante, era Agosto, no hacía frío, pero necesitaba pensar y lo hacía mejor mirando el fuego, se dejó caer sobre un mullido sofá café de una plaza y miró el danzar de las llamas, en ese momento cientos de preguntas se atropellaron por ser resueltas…

ºº No puedo dejar que todo se repita... pero tampoco puedo negar la vida… además de ellos surgirá la llave para derrotar a Dunkel… ¿pero si es mentira?, no lo creo… ¿Qué debo hacer?... ¿sería una mala idea casarme con Ginny?... no… --negó al instante ºº no importa lo que pase, no dejaré que se repita --un extraño ruido lo hizo volver a la realidad, la chimenea ya se había apagado, miró más luz, el ruido se volvió a escuchar… en el sofá de enfrente un cojín se movía, se apresuró a cogerlo, bajó él estaba su teléfono celular que gracias a un hechizo de Hermione funcionaba por magia, una gran ventaja dado que no tenía que estarlo cargando… lo contestó, pero tuvo que apartarlo rápidamente de su oreja…

-- ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS PIENSAS, ACASO NO VAS A VENIR, SI SE TE OCURRE DEJAR A MI HERMANA VESTIDA Y ALBOROTADA EN EL ALTAR TE ASEGURO QUE TE MATO, HARRY… TE MATO! --El grito desaforado de Ron se podía escuchar por todo el apartamento…

Después del pequeño incidente en el que Harry se había quedado pensando hasta las nueve de la mañana y Ron lo había sacado de su ensoñación a una hora de la boda, el pelinegro se apresuró…

ºº Fue una boda realmente hermosa, más, incluso que la que antes había tenido… --Sonrió para sus adentros, si su ahora esposa se enteraba de lo que acababa de pensar, estaba seguro lo mataba… miró a su alrededor, todo estaba perfecto, Ginny se miraba realmente… no se le ocurrió una adjetivo que la pudiera calificar correctamentee… ese vestido… no veía la hora de poder quitárselo… de repente un recuerdo que no creía tener llegó a su mente y adquirió un gracioso color carmín, cerró los ojos, así podía ver todo a grandes rasgos, sonrió.

Al día siguiente, despertó tarde… se sentó a la orilla de la cama, escuchó el ruido del televisor de la cocina, sonrió… pero la seriedad lo embargó sin razón aparente… miró al techo como si ahí fuera a encontrar la respuesta a sus interrogantes, después de algunos segundos se dio por vencido, suspiró y salió de la habitación…

Una semana había pasado ya desde la boda Potter-Weasley, en la madriguera se respiraba un aire tranquilo y de felicidad, Hermione, Ginny y la señora Weasley platicaban animadas en la cocina mientras preparaban la comida…

--Ha sido genial, en verdad… Hermione deberías decidirte de una vez --balbuceó Ginny cortando concentrada las zanahorias

Hermione casi se corta un dedo en vez del filete

-- ¡Ginny!

--Sí Hermione, sería bonito que fuéramos cuñadas y que nuestros hijos fueran casi de la misma edad, para que fueran a Hogwarts y… --Ginny calló entristeciéndose al instante y siguió con las zanahorias

--Hija… --dijo la señora Weasley acercándose a Ginny al notar el cambio radical que había sufrido

--Mamá… --Ginny dejó el cuchillo y se giró hacia su madre --los adoro, los amo… a todos, incluso al papanatas de Percy… pero ahora estoy casada y… y debo estar donde mi esposo --Para estas alturas Ginny lloraba en silencio mirando a su madre

--Ginny… --intentó hablar la señora Weasley, Hermione miraba en silencio

--Mamá, Harry ha estado muy extraño desde que despertó del coma, parece que algo le preocupa mucho, por eso mismo no salimos de luna de miel, sé que es algo importante pero no me ha dicho nada… mamá… quiere que vivamos en América, y ya tomé una decisión --Ginny miró a su madre a los ojos y la abrazó, ya había dejado de llorar --lo seguiré, ahora es mi esposo y estaré con él en las buenas y en las malas… me prometió que volveremos en un año --Ginny le sonrió a Hermione… --seré tu madrina --agregó la pelirroja menor en el momento en que volvía con las zanahorias…

En realidad fue una decisión muy difícil, el alejarse de todos a quienes se ama es difícil... y como Harry había prometido, regresaron al años siguiente, justo para la boda de Hermione con Ron, Tonks estaba embarazada… todo seguía como debía, Ginny no resultaba embarazada, los niños debían nacer en las fechas justas, si no, las cosas cambiarían para mal… cuando la boda había terminado y solo quedaban algún que otro que quería seguir festejando, Harry miró correr a Ginny, la siguió hasta el baño, desde afuera escuchó como vomitaba… estaba embarazada… un alegría increíble lo invadió, volvería a verlos, pero al mismo tiempo los vería por primera vez, sonrió cerrando los ojos, al instante la imagen de un adolescente de 16 años con un mechón rojizo le llegó provocando que abriera los ojos rápidamente

ºº ¡James!, debo ir a Gringotts, ahí deben estar esas joyas de plata…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once años… ya habían pasado once años, la familia Potter seguía en América, en Inglaterra no se tenía noticia alguna de ellos… en una finca en un país colorido de la América Latina, se encontraba una gran hacienda, era una mansión increíble, pero eso solo lo sabían unas cuantas personas, entre los que contaremos solo a los miembros de dicha familia, las demás personas solo podían ver un gran terreno bardeado en el que crecían matorrales…

--Harry… --Ginny entraba a la cocina, donde su esposo leía el profeta (gran periódico que traspasa fronteras je ;)

--Dime amor --respondió Harry sin separar la vista del periódico

--Ya… ya han pasado once años y…

-- ¿Sí? --Harry dejó el periódico sobre la mesa y miró a su esposa

--Pues, que yo quería que los niños fueran a Hogwarts --comentó Ginny

--Ginny… ya hablamos sobre eso… --Harry suspiró y se encaminó hacia la pelirroja --necesito que me apoyes en esto --le dio un dulce beso en la boca y regresó a la mesa…

-------------------------------------------

Al año siguiente en la sala de tan grandiosa mansión un par de pelirrojas discutían acaloradamente, la más pequeña de algunos 12 años, vestía un short a media pierna, de mezclilla deslavada, una playera blanca y unas sandalias de piso azules, el cabello le caía por debajo de los hombros… la pelirroja mayor usaba el cabello hasta la cintura sujetado por un listón negro, vestía una falda verde a juego con una blusa blanca sin mangas y unas sandalias verdes…

-- ¡NO ES JUSTO, QUIERO IR A HOGWARTS!

--No grites Lyly, por favor… sé que quieres estudiar ahí, pero debes comprender a tu padre

--Mamá, lo comprendería si me dijera la razón por la que estamos escondidos pero no lo hace… siempre que pregunto me dice que lo entenderé cuando sea mayor

--Hija, tu padre les enseña lo que necesitan saber

--Pero yo quiero convivir con chicos de mi edad, no solo con mis hermanos… ES UNA TONTERÍA

--Lyly, cuida que tu padre no te escuche… no quiero que te castigue

--No es justo mamá, lo que hace papá es una tontería y tú lo sabes… ¡ESTÁ ENFERMO!

--Basta Lylyan, sube ahora mismo a tu habitación… quiero que pienses lo que acabas de decir y después de la cena espero tengas una buena respuesta…

--Pero…

--Sin peros jovencita, sube a tu habitación…

Lyly dio media vuelta y subió los escalones… llegó a su habitación aún bufando del coraje… Ginny entró en la cocina dispuesta a preparar una buena cena, pero después de algunos minutos, no sintió ánimos de hacerlo… sacó unas carteras del congelador y con un movimiento de varita terminó la cena…

Hacía ya algunos días que Harry se mostraba más extraño de lo normal, sabía que Ginny no soportaría mucho tiempo, y lo comprobó al ver sobre su plato lo que estaba seguro era cena congelada, además sabía a cartón, sin embargo no hizo comentario alguno… cuando los niños se hubieron retirado, Harry cerró los ojos en espera de lo que Ginny tenía que decir, ya que había una cena así cuando esa pelirroja con la que llevaba trece años casado tenía ganas de volver a Inglaterra…

--Harry… --Ginny se sentó junto al pelinegro y lo miró seriamente

--Dime Gin… --Harry abrió los ojos y miró a su esposa

--Hoy discutí con Lyly… y antes de que te molestes, ella tiene razón… Harry, quieren ir a Hogwarts, han escuchado mucho sobre él

--Yo no les he dicho nada --saltó Harry

--Lo sé… los niños te tienen miedo Harry, no juegas con ellos, no les lees, no convives con tus hijos Harry…

Harry miró hacia el techo unos segundos y después miró a su esposa

--Ginny, tengo miedo de que algo les pase a mis hijos…

--Pero si Voldemort ha muerto, no hay mortifagos… no declarados al menos, además, estarían en Hogwarts y no hay lugar más seguro que ese… sin importar el director que tenga, sé que si llega a director es porque es un mago muy poderoso…

Harry sonrió al escuchar a su esposa

--Remus sabría como cuidarlos… pero no podemos volver

-- ¿Remus? --Inquirió extrañada Ginny…

--Gin… necesito pensar --Harry se levantó de la silla, le dio un beso a su esposa y salió de la casa

La noche empezaba a caer y unas cuantas estrellas empezaban a brillar…

ºº ¿Qué hago?, no podemos volver porque yo sé que nacerán más niños… y si volvemos así Eras y Faride sufrirán… dos años después llegarán los trillizos y podríamos ir hasta que ellos cumplieran seis años, pero… pero para entonces Lyly debería estar ya casada y Acanit tendría tres años… Amaru tendría un año… Jim se enamorará a finales del colegio, pero Lyly lo hace en cuanto mira a Jho, a los doce… eso debe ocurrir… mañana… lo más que puedo hacer es llevar mañana a Lyly al callejón Diagon y si se encuentra con ese chiquillo, volveremos a Inglaterra, eso querrá decir que el destino es ese y debo seguir por ahí… además debo enseñarles a Jho, Ally, Ron y Leo los hechizos y a no usar la varita… aunque… todo decía que si ella iba embarazada y alguno sabía, pero no cuenta si yo sé y ella no está embarazada… o por lo menos eso espero…ºº

Harry pudo conciliar el sueño casi al amanecer, sin embargo, despertó a las ocho de la mañana, y como era domingo sus hijos despertarían en un par de horas… así que se dirigió al cuarto de la pelirroja… era una habitación muy amplia adornada en rojo con motivos dorados, había un gran librero y un escritorio al final de la habitación, casi en medio estaba una cama individual con edredón dorado…

--Lyly --murmuró Harry moviendo ligeramente a su hija --Lyl… --insistió al no obtener respuesta -- ¡LYLYAN!

Lyly se sentó de un brinco, pensó que la habían descubierto en lo de las bombas fétidas caseras bajo la cama de Sid, pero como buena estratega esperó a que el acusador diera el primer paso, así sabría a qué atenerse… así que se limitó a observar a su padre…

-- Tu madre me dijo… --Perfecto… ya había olvidado la sarta de tonterías que había dicho anoche --que querías conocer Inglaterra --Lyly miró boquiabierta a su padre, eso no era lo que había dicho --vístete rápido iremos antes de que tus hermanos despierten, no los puedo llevar a todos… no quiero que pase lo de la tienda de túnicas

-- ¿Tienda de túnicas? --preguntó Lyly extrañada

Harry salió de la habitación de su hija, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recargó en ella…

ºº Remus debe seguir siendo un licántropo… ¿ya no será director de Hogwarts?... pero… si él se sigue transformando… Umi¿no nacerá? O no sería mitad vampiro, y eso afectaría en la relación que seguramente debía tener Kalid… todo está cambiando mucho... le mandaré un carta a Remus, para encontrarnos en la heladería…

-- Estoy lista papá --Lyly entraba al salón principal, donde Harry acababa de enviar a Hedwig

--Acércate --Harry se sentó y le indicó a Lyly hiciera lo mismo --Lyly, cuando estemos en el callejón Diagon, no quiero que digas tu apellido

-- Pero ¿Por qué?

--Es peligroso

--Pero…

-- Lyly, si confío en ti¿no traicionarías mi confianza?... sería un secreto entre tú y yo, ni siquiera tu madre debería enterarse

Lyly miró boquiabierta a su padre, no estaba acostumbrada a un padre así

--Puedes confiar en mí papá --se apresuró a responder la niña

--Bien, cuando termines de hacer las compras que supongo quieres hacer, iremos a comer un helado y ahí platicaremos… ahora, no te quites las gafas oscuras porque te podrían reconocer con solo ver tus ojos y no des tu apellido a nadie… --Harry le extendió el dedo meñique a Lyly, ella lo estrechó al instante con su meñique --Lyly, esto significa que es secreto y nadie…

--debe enterarse --completó la pelirroja

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la casa de los gritos, Remus Lupin desayunaba apresurado unas tostadas y café, sus dos hijos lo presionaban por el paseo al callejón Diagon, casi se atraganta al ver a una lechuza blanca sobre el alféizar de la ventana; sobó lentamente la cabeza del ave y tomó la nota, al momento la lechuza se alejó volando… abrió la carta apurado, eran unos garabatos que él conocía bien, era la letra de Harry:

_Remus: _

_Hola, espero que estén bien… _

_Sé que no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo y que en este momento estás pensando en ir y decirles a los Weasley todo lo que escribo, pero por favor no lo hagas, necesito verte en la heladería de Florean Fortescue a las nueve y media de la mañana, hoy, no le digas a nadie, es importante… iré como muggle, con jeans y playera negra, llevaré una gorra negra y gafas oscuras… te estaré esperando… _

_ Harry _

Lupin releyó la carta diez veces y lo único que pudo comprender fue que Harry quería verlo en el callejón Diagon … ¡en media hora!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyly miró boquiabierta el estrecho callejón atiborrado por tiendas, magos, brujas y algún que otro muggle pasaban platicando animadamente… Harry miró de reojo a su hija y sonrió, estaba seguro que tras esas gafas oscuras dos preciosas esmeraldas brillaban descomunalmente, algo que no recordaba y que se había percatado mientras caminaba con su hija de la mano, era que Lyly era la única que había heredado la capacidad de demostrar todo lo que sentía en sus ojos...

--Lyly --llamó en un susurro Harry

-- ¿Sí? --Preguntó Lyly sin despegar la vista de los magos y brujas que pasaban

Harry la miró y sonrió ampliamente antes de contestarle --Cariño…

Lyly desvió la mirada de los coloridos seres que paseaban frente a ella y la posó en su padre, siendo sinceros no recordaba que él le hubiera llamado así… Harry Potter no era muy cariñoso que digamos, era un hombre estricto, su palabra siempre era ley, jamás daba lugar a refutaciones y ponerse a jugar con sus hijos, cantarles, llevarlos a la cama o simplemente darles un beso… eran cosas que ese hombre no parecía tener en su lista de tareas por hacer, no había habido tiempo, o quien sabía la razón por la que un padre era solo eso… un padre…

--Cariño --la voz de Harry, volviendo a dirigirse a ella de forma dulce la hizo salir de su ensoñación

-- ¿Papá? --preguntó con cautela la pelirroja

--Amor, toma en cuenta lo que te he dicho… recorre todo el lugar, te hablaré por celular cuando necesite hablar contigo, después sigues la señal del teléfono… ¿está bien? --termino Harry con voz realmente dulce

Lyly lo miró anonadada¿acaso su padre le pedía su opinión?... ¿acaso le daba a escoger?... ¿Le había llamado de otra forma que no fuera su nombre?, Harry sonrió y dándole un beso en la frente se dirigió hacia la heladería en la que había pasado días fantásticos y donde se encontraría con Remus, solo esperaba que su antiguo mentor hubiera acatado su petición de no decir nada; Lyly se quedó ahí parada, el beso que su padre le había dado la había dejado en un verdadero shock, simplemente todavía no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando. Después de que la insultaran varias veces por estorbar el paso, caminó torpemente por las estrechas calles del lugar… Harry por su parte, miraba todo a su alrededor, miles de recuerdos le llegaron, sonrió con pesar… deseaba que todos sus hijos estuvieran ahí. En un par de minutos se vio sentado en un balcón de la heladería, no recordaba haber pedido algo pero tenía frente a él un helado de crema y caramelo… ese era el mismo balcón y el mismo helado…

--Disculpe --una gruesa, pero serena voz, lo hizo desviar la vista del helado, aunque tenía gafas oscuras, sus ojos sonrieron al ver frente a él a Remus Lupin… parecía haber rejuvenecido, vestía muy bien… quizá, solo quizá ya no sería licántropo

-- ¡Remus! --Exclamó radiante Harry y se lanzó hacia su antiguo amigo o quizá era su nuevo amigo o futuro amigo… las conjugaciones nunca habían formado parte de su ideal en la escuela...

-- ¿Harry? --Murmuró casi ininteligible Remus, cuando pensó que el movimiento que el joven adulto hacía con la cabeza era una afirmación, correspondió al abrazo en el que se miraba envuelto… --Harry… --inició Remus una vez que se hubieran sentado uno frente al otro

Harry suspiró larga y tendidamente, cerró unos minutos los ojos… Remus lo miraba con atención… el chico o no tan chico quizá, miró al licántropo y se decidió en hablar, en explicar absolutamente todo, tenía ya trece años guardando ese terrible secreto que cada día hacía estragos en su interior…

---------------------------------

Lyly caminaba embelesada, los animales gruñían, ululaban, croaban y más de alguno hizo un ruido extraño que la niña no supo como describir, los anuncios centelleantes, caminó solo mirando, no podía pararse y comprar algo, se decidió por una tienda cuya entrada estaba atiborrada tanto por magos jóvenes como por ancianos, era una tienda enorme un enorme letrero se alzaba por sobre todos y con grandes letras de las que saltaban chispas y lo que parecían ser hadas que luego volvían a fundirse en las letras, anunciaba con orgullos: "_SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY"… _el apellido llamó la atención de la niña y como jalada por cadenas entró en la tienda… había cajas apiladas por todas partes, en estantes habían miles de botellas cuyo contenido no era conocido por la pelirroja… unos adultos reían y charlaban con los clientes, parecían ser los dueños, llevaban una túnica morada y… y eran pelirrojos… Lyly miró el estante de las bombas fétidas y algunos caramelos de broma que le serían útiles… tomó una canastilla bastante grande y la llenó de todo tipo de dulces, después agarró otra y le puso a la mitad de bombas fétidas, miró a la izquierda y en una cesta de mimbre miró todo tipo de ramas, sonrió ampliamente y caminó hacia ella… de ahí llenó tres canastillas más… cuando se surtía en los artículos de broma más pesadas tales como las esferas de la verdad (las que explotaban y gritaban a los cuatro vientos los secretos de quien tenían cerca), regaliz del verdadero ser (esos que convertían en lo que debía ser a aquel que los lamía) e iba por la tercera cesta, uno de los que parecían los dueños se acercó a ella, estaba muy sorprendido, pues la niña vestía como muggle y casi llegaba a la centena de galeones en pura mercancía

--Buenos días, señorita ¿desea que le ayude en algo?, soy George Weasley --Preguntó con una extraña sonrisa el pelirrojo

Lyly se giró rápidamente hacia él pues se apellidaba igual a su madre, lo miró detenidamente, hasta que la voz del pelirrojo la hizo salir a la realidad

--Lleva mucha mercancía --inquirió George

--Sí, tengo muchos hermanos --Sonrió Lyly, y a George le dio un escalofrío pues acaba de recordar a su hermanita, la niña era pelirroja y sonreía igual a Ginny -- ¿Podría ir cobrando lo de las cestas esas? --preguntó con la misma sonrisa la niña, señalando cerca de una veintena de cestas apiladas cerca del mostrador donde estaba la caja registradora

--Pero cómo piensas llevarte todo eso --Exclamó sorprendido George, y aunque vivía entre magia no pensaba una forma en la que todo eso pudiera ser cargado por una niñita y menos aún que lo pudiera pagar

--En mi mochila --contestó serenamente la niña, le sonrió a George y dándole las gracias se giró y siguió viendo los estantes

En ese momento Lyly había visto un montón de frasquitos… leyó al etiquita "_filtros de amor"_ murmuró divertida -- ¿para qué querría alguien eso? --se dijo a sí misma

--Pues suelen usarlos para amores frustrados --comentaron a su espalda, Lyly sorprendida se giró y se encontró con un chico realmente apuesto, llevaba una túnica blanca, aunque realmente le prestó más atención a sus hermosos y cautivantes ojos dorados, al cabello castaño casi dorado semi ondulado que escapaba sobre sus hombros de una mal hecha coleta y a esa sonrisa que haría que cualquiera se derritiera, sin contar ese aire de travesura que desprendía… Lyly lo miró por largos segundos, no pestañó… no fuera a ser que se le escapara esa imagen

--Soy Jho, Jho Lupin --sonrió el chico tendiéndole la mano a Lyly

-- Lyly Po… Lyly --corrigió rápido la pelirroja estrechando la mano de Jho

-- ¿Irás a Hogwarts? --Preguntó sonriente el castaño

--No, solo estoy de paso por aquí… yo vivo en América --murmuró Lyly en un perfecto inglés (N/A recordemos que viven en América Latina y hablan español jajajajaj) que casi logró el acento de Inglaterra

--Oh --fue el monosílabo de clara desilusión que se le escapó a Jho

En ese momento, en el que el silencio los había cubierto, el celular de Lyly empezó a tocar una canción un tanto contagiosa y extraña que el chico no había escuchado, decía algo de una camisa negra… Lyly le sonrió y se disculpó para después contestar al aparato, después de unos segundos guardó el teléfono…

--Debo irme --le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico y se encaminó a la caja registradora con cinco cestas más…

Después de pagar 250 galeones y guardar quien sabe como todo en su mochila, siguió la señal que despedía su celular, en el camino se encontró con varias tiendas que le llamaron la atención y no pudo evitar entrar… por lo que 45 minutos después y que su teléfono sonara 20 veces más, llego a la heladería de Florean Fortescue, donde su padre la esperaba no muy contento, sin embargo, la niña no lo notó, ella llegaba radiante

-- ¡Papá, hay muchas tiendas, Jimmy se haría loco con las escobas, Rem con los libros, Mah con los animales, Mai y Sid en sortilegios Weasley y…!

-- ¿FUISTE A SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY? --Harry se paró de golpe dando tal grito que hizo temblar a las mesas que les rodeaban, Remus lo miró sorprendido y Lyly eliminó la sonrisa que la iluminaba y lo miró

--Sí --Lyly apenas movió los labios

--Pe… pe… no… ¿y conociste a alguien especial? --La pregunta de Harry sorprendió tanto a Remus como a Lyly, quien se sonrojó levemente ocasionando una sonora carcajada de su padre, algo que sorprendió aún más a la chica --No creo haberte dado una educación tan mala --comentó Harry con una sonrisa mientras se volvía a sentar, pero la niña seguía mirándolo anonadada --Lyly… Remus Lupin --siguió Harry sonriendo

La niña se giró rápidamente al escuchar el apellido y el color carmín terminó cubriéndola, Harry soltó una carcajada aún más estridente y Remus le tendió la mano a la niña… Lyly no tardó mucho en estrecharla mientras murmuraba torpemente su nombre

--Siéntate Lyly, tenemos mucho que hablar --la invitó Harry

-- ¿desea algo? --el señor Fortescue llegaba con una gran sonrisa

--Un helado de chocolate, por favor --Pidió la pelirroja

--Pero, estás en la mejor heladería del mundo mágico y pides un helado de chocolate --Parafraseó Harry sin comprender

--Sí, pero es el mejor helado de chocolate… ¿no es cierto señor Fortescue?

El heladero asintió sonriendo

--Sería delicioso probar todos tipos de chocolates en un solo helado, porque cada cucharada que le das es un tipo diferente de chocolate, nunca se repite --explicó alegre Lyly

Después de que todos tuvieran su respectivo helado, Harry inició con la parte de la historia que Remus desconocía…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

En una gran hacienda, localizada en un país de la América Latina cuyo nombre no recuerdo, los portones principales estaban abiertos completamente… a un par de kilómetros, un caballo galopaba a gran velocidad, el jinete miraba constantemente su reloj y movía los labios como si rezara, se colocaba a la altura de las orejas del magnifico animal blanco de crines negras y le murmuraba se apresurara, el jamelgo parecía entenderle perfectamente porque aumentaba sus galopes. El jinete se enderezaba e inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y miraba el cielo azul, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda cubiertos por unos finos lentes rectangulares brillaban espléndidamente, el viento acariciaba su larga melena negra. Hasta que pudo ver unos árboles que conocía, miró hacia delante y los enormes portones de madera se alzaban unos metros frente a él… en un par de minutos en los que el corazón quería salir por su garganta entró en la imponente hacienda, cerca de una extraña fuente de elfos que danzaban desmontó tranquilamente

--Jimmy… --Un pequeño de cabello negro y hermosos ojos verdes, vestido con un overol de mezclilla, una playera manga corta a rayas naranjas y azules con converse corría hacia él

--Hey Tam no encontré lo que me pediste --le sonrió Jimmy

--Mi… mamá… --Jadeó el niño

-- ¿Qué tiene?

--Tiene rato buscándote --Tam miró fijamente a su hermano, a quien lo abandonó levemente el color

-- ¿Y que le dijiste? --murmuró temeroso Jimmy

--Que no sabía donde estabas

--Bien, mira… si vuelve a preguntarte…

--James --Jimmy se interrumpió en cuanto escuchó el leve siseo de su nombre tras él, era un siseo letalmente calmado

--Buenos días mamá --Jimmy puso la mejor de sus sonrisas

-- ¿Dónde estaba señor Potter?

--Paseando

-- ¿Paseabas? --Ginny miraba fijamente a los ojos del chico

--Sí, por la propiedad --Le sonrió Jimmy tranquilamente, sin embargo, Ginny notó una leve dilatación en las pupilas de su hijo

--Los acantilados no pertenecen a tu padre

Jimmy abrió la boca inconscientemente y miró a su madre

--Olvidaste cerrar la puerta --aclaró Ginny, señalando un punto tras ella… la mirada sorprendido del chico se posó en los grandes portones tras su madre --Ciérralos, dale de comer y beber al animal…

--Pero si Tam no tiene hambre --Contestó inconcientemente Jimmy sin despegar la vista de las puertas

--James Potter, no seas grosero --Le reprendió Ginny, pero Jimmy seguía mirando hacia la puerta --durante el próximo mes limpiaras los establos y alimentaras a los animales, sin magia

--Pero mamá --respingó rápido el chico

--Al menos que quieras que le diga a tu padre que has salido de la hacienda, has mentido, olvidado hacer tus deberes, has peleado con tu hermano menor y…

--Pero lo último no lo he hecho --se excusó rápido Jimmy

--Eso tu padre no lo sabe --sonrió Ginny triunfante --Y Tamar

El niño sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su nombre completo y miró a su madre

--Ayuda a tu hermano… --Ginny dio media vuelta y regresó a la casa, mientras los niños se encaminaban al establo…

Media hora después, los portones de la hacienda se abrían, dejando entrar a Lyly que sonreía de una forma extraña, parecía un poco ausente, Remus parecía sorprendido y Harry orgulloso…

-- ¡Papá! --Tam corría hacia Harry

-- ¿Qué pasa Tam? --Harry puso una rodilla en la tierra y extendió los brazos hacia Tam, Lyly lo miró extrañada y Tam no le tomó importancia, siguió corriendo

--Jimmy… jimmy… --tartamudeaba Tam en brazos de Harry --está dormido, papá…

-- Pero Tam…

--Huele feo, se durmió en estiércol y está brincando…

--Tam no te entiendo --dijo Harry realmente confundido

--Está brincando dormido en el estiércol --Tam había empezado a llorar y se abrazó a su padre --estaba alimentando a _Ray _y se cayó y… empezó a brincar acostado

Harry perdió completamente el color, se le secó la boca y las piernas se le doblaron lentamente, dejó rápidamente a Tam en tierra y lo miró

--Tam, ve a casa y dile a mamá que prepare chocolate, tarta y mucha comida, rápido hijo ve… Lyly ¿recuerdas la botella de chocolate que no deben tocar? --Preguntó apresurado Harry, la niña asintió con la cabeza --llévala a la habitación de Jim… --Ordenó Harry antes de echar a correr en dirección de los establos, siendo seguido por Remus… al llegar la visión de su hijo convulsionando, logró un estrago fuerte en Harry, recordaba perfectamente sus antiguas convulsiones, las que tendría en un futuro o… eso ya lo estaba cansando… movió su varita e hizo levitar al niño un poco, la movió de nuevo y Jimmy quedó totalmente limpió, tomó el cuerpo de su hijo y lo estrechó contra el suyo para correr hacia su casa… unos minutos después entró a la mansión y corrió hacia las escaleras

--Harry¿Qué pasa? --Preguntó asustada Ginny

--Ahora no Gin… --Harry rodeó a la pelirroja y subió corriendo

Remus se quedó ahí de pie, a unos centímetros de Ginny, ella estaba demasiado sorprendida como para moverse y Remus pues él… se encontraba en el mismo estado

--Señor Lupin, dice mi padre que suba por favor --Lyly estaba de pie junto a su madre, fue entonces cuando Ginny se percató de la presencia del licántropo

--Remus --murmuró boquiabierta Ginny

--Hola Ginny, creo que debo subir --Abrazó a Ginny y se dirigió hacia las escaleras

--Mamá, dice mi papá que prepares mucho comida

Remus subió lentamente los escalones, al llegar a la planta alta, se encontró con un chico muy parecido a Jimmy, solo no usaba lentes y la travesura se le reflejaba en el rostro, casi igual que a Sirius Black, el chico lo condujo hasta la habitación de Jimmy… al entrar miró a Harry destrozado…

--Remus… --murmuró el pelinegro, Lupin se acercó y lo abrazó, Harry no pudo más y comenzó a llorar en el hombro del hombre al que consideraba un padre -- ¿Eres un licántropo? --preguntó dejando de llorar Harry y miró a Lupin a los ojos

--Harry, pero…

--Por favor, dime… ¿eres un licántropo? --insistió Harry

--Pues…

-- ¿Eres director de Hogwarts?

--Sí Harry, soy director del colegio pero…

-- ¿Eres licántropo?

--No Harry, no me transformo hace…

--Casi trece años --se adelantó Harry con una sonrisa

--Sí… una noche

--El 25 de noviembre --se adelantó Harry

--Más o menos --murmuró Remus

-- ¿Tonks está embarazada?

--Sí…

--Muy bien, las cosas no han cambiado mucho --Se alegró Harry, sacó una daga de plata de su pantalón y una bolsita de terciopelo morada de la mesilla de noche de Jimmy, vació la bolsita en su mano derecha, cayeron unas joyas de plata, cortó en su mano izquierda con la daga y se pasó las joyas, las apretó mientras gotas de sangre caían a la alfombra, Remus lo miraba sorprendido, no decía una sola palabra… Harry se acercó a Jimmy que seguía convulsionando, le colocó el anillo en la mano derecha, la sangre fue absorbida rápidamente por la mano del chico, después Harry colocó en la oreja izquierda la arracada, la sangre se absorbió y la arracada se unió al instante a la piel del chico… en un par de segundos Jimmy abrió los ojos y sonrió ampliamente como si no hubiera pasado nada

--Hola, buenos días --saludó Jim

Remus correspondió al saludo y aunque Jimmy renegó, Harry lo bajó en los brazos y lo sentó a la mesa de la cocina, donde Ginny seguía cocinando… la cara de Jimmy se iluminó al ver la mesa, tomó un baguette, mayonesa, catsup y mostaza, tomó cuatro rebanadas de jamón, tomate, lechuga, aguacate, salami, unas rebanadas de pechuga de pavo, y cuatro hamburguesas de carne que Ginny acababa de cocinar… el resultado fue un emparedado en el que Jim tuvo que dar tres mordidas para poder morderlo en un solo lado, tardó un par de minutos en terminarlo, después comió una tarta de melaza completa recién salida del horno, buscó en el congelador y sacó un galón de helado de pistache, agarró crema batida de la alacena, chispas de colores y de chocolate y se lo zampó en cinco minutos, todos sus hermanos lo miraban sorprendidos, Ginny asustada, Remus no concebía como ese niño podía comer todo eso, Harry parecía tranquilo, mientras Jimmy seguía buscando que comer

--Harry, no tendrá apetito para la comida

--Tranquila Ginny, deja que coma

-- ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESA ARRACADA!

--Fafpá me oh pufpo --murmuró Jimmy con la boca llena de spaghetti, que todos se preguntaron de donde había sacado

--HARRY JAMES POTTER --Explotó Ginny

--Ahora no Ginny

--Nada de ahora no, siempre es lo mismo… nunca me dices nada, pues ya fue suficiente, quiero saber todo AHORA MISMO --semi gritó Ginny

--Pero Ginny, no es el momento --insistió Harry

--NUNCA ES EL MOMENTO, PUES YA ME CANSÉ, SOY TU ESPOSA Y NO ME DEBES GUARDAR SECRETOS, ESO NO ES JUSTO, DESDE QUE DESPERTASTE DEL COMA, CAMBIASTE MUCHO… --Reclamó Ginny testaruda

--Muy bien¿Quieres saber todo?... entonces te lo diré --Harry tomó el brazo de Ginny y la jaló hacia al patio a través de la puerta trasera, al salir la cerró y la encantó para que no se pudiera escuchar nada -- ¿Todo? --Preguntó Harry, se miraba molesto

--Sí

--Muy bien… ¿quieres saber la razón de la arracada?, bien, te lo diré… cuando los cuatrillizos nacieron, les trasfundieron una poca de mi sangre porque cuando tuvieran cuatro años Sid y Rem iban a morir…

--Pero…

--No me interrumpas, quieres saber y vas a saber… tenían una deficiencia en la sangre, pero Jim tiene una enfermedad más grave, Lyly, Sid y Jho fueron al pasado a ver a mis padres, mi abuelo les dio las joyas que trae Jimmy, pero necesitan empaparse en sangre de vampiro para que Jim ya no enferme, con mi sangre espero soporte hasta que Umi nazca, porque es mitad vampiro y mitad mago, es hijo de Remus y como él ya no es hombre lobo su hijo es vampiro, Tonks está embarazada y va a perder a la niña porque no puede vivir, Ron y Hermione tienen dos hijos, Ron y Leo, Remus tiene dos también, Ally y Jho… no podemos volver a Inglaterra porque si lo hacemos antes de que nuestros hijos tengan seis años van a morir, y no debemos saber que alguno va a nacer, vamos a tener cinco hijos más, por eso no podemos volver… y cuando el más chico tenga seis años, Acanit debe tener tres años, y Amaru uno, por lo que los cuatrillizos van a ir a Hogwarts, Remus ya los aceptó, pero solo ellos, los gemelos irán hasta el próximo año porque en éste podrían morir, porque Tam no volvería a tiempo para darme el antídoto y tú no puedes ir porque los niños morirían y Tam también, no iremos a la boda de Dudley con Cho, Dunkel nos mataría a todos, pero no a Tam, porque no puede morir --Harry ya murmuraba cosas incoherentes, Ginny empezaba a preocuparse… las lagrimas bañaban esos desesperados ojos esmeraldas… la pelirroja abrazó a su esposo aprisionando sus brazos que se movían violentamente, Harry cedió al abrazo y tuvo que agacharse un poco para colocar su cabeza sobre la de su esposa --Ya no puedo con todo Ginny

--Harry, yo no estoy embarazada

--En un mes Ginny, en un mes, serán mellizos… después en un año y algunos meses serán trillizos, entonces mi magia se desarrollará por completo, los cuatrillizos deben ir a hogwarts, los gemelos seguirán aquí, Tam irá a Inglaterra a los onces años, Lyly se casa a los 17 y Jim un año después --Harry se dejó caer en la tierra y seguía sollozando, Ginny se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó, lo que su esposo decía debía ser verdad, jamás lo había visto así…

Los años pasaban lentamente, cada verano, sus hijos volvían a la hacienda, con ellos iban Ron, Leo, Ally y Jho, debían aprender a no usar la varita y los diversos hechizos antiguos, sin embargo, ningún adulto de Inglaterra había podido pisar la hacienda Potter…

El 31 de Junio, en la hacienda Potter se había festejado la boda de Lyly y Jho, fue ese día cuando todos se pudieron juntar, pudieron convivir por tan solo un par de horas… solo faltaban tres años para que la familia Potter pudiera regresar a Inglaterra… exactamente un mes después se realizaría una fiesta, Tam cumplía once años y ya había recibido su carta de Hogwarts, pero el niño no quería fiesta alguna, él solo quería ir a Hogwarts en el expreso al colegio, pero Harry se rehusó… Tam hizo una rabieta enorme, pero Harry no cedió. Hubo fiesta pero el festejado se rehusó a salir de su habitación… Julio dio paso a agosto, éste a su vez a Septiembre… el primer día de dicho mes, Remus había ido por Tam a su casa para llevarlo al colegio, y aunque el niño le rogó lo llevara en el tren, llegaron a Hogwarts vía flú… Tam no estaba muy contento con esa acción, pero no dijo nada…

A la hora de la selección, el sombrero pensó demasiado cuando estuvo sobre la cabeza de Tam, el niño tenía habilidades de todas las casas, pero extrañamente el espíritu Grifindor se mezclaba perfectamente con el Slytherin, parecía uno solo y no había casa a la que enviarlo, así que optó por un volado mental… mientras el sombrero seleccionador jugaba a dos de tres con el destino de Tam, en la mesa de Grifindor una chica de elegante cabello negro semi ondulado que casi llegaba hasta sus pies, miraba atenta al chico sobre el banquillo, sus hermosos y extraños ojos cafés rojizos brillaban impresionantemente, y las pecas que adornaban su naríz y parte de las mejillas resaltaban en esa piel blanca con la luz de las velas... parecía esperar algo, sonreía muy parecido a Tam... cuando por fin el sombrero abrió la boca... en esos extraños ojos pareció dibujarse una flama...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DENMEEEEEEEEEEEEE RR POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	2. Volviendo a ser el mismo

**_Si han llegado hasta aquí saben perfectamente que personajes son míos y que es de Rowling, la WB y no sé quien más..._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**

Harry estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de uno de sus hijos… Eras dormía tranquilamente, pare  
cía que no podría quebrar un solo plato… cerró los ojos pues una imagen llegó hasta él… era un chico de 17 años, tenía ojos verdes y la cabeza atiborrada de rizos rojizos que le caían sobre el hombro, discutía en su despacho o lo que debería ser su despacho, el chico estaba molesto porque no quería volver a Hogwarts y también estaba muy preocupado por el bienestar de su madre y de Tam, ahora lo podía ver… después el mismo chico, ahora vestía un esmoquin negro y corbata esmeralda él mismo lo abrazaba, de la boca del chico salía sangre y la mirada se le perdía… agitó violentamente la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, volvió a ver al niño de cinco años que dormía con la mitad superior del cuerpo fuera de la cama, la cabeza la tenía sobre un peluche de un enorme perro negro, los perfectos tirabuzones rojizos le servían como peluca al perro…

--Papito --Una vocecilla le hizo bajar la mirada y al encontrarse con un pequeño de parado cabello cobrizo y una pícara mirada avellana, sonrió por un escaso segundo antes de recordar la hora

--Vuelve a la cama --ordenó estrictamente Harry

--Pelo tuve una pesadilla y se me quitó el sueño

--Yafeu regresa a la cama ya es tarde

--Pelo no puedo, hay mostlos bajo mi cama --murmuró el pequeño en un tono casi inaudible con temor de que los monstruos lo escucharan

--No digas tonterías, sabes que no existen, ahora vamos --Harry tomó el brazo del niño y lo llevó hasta su habitación que estaba unas puertas a la derecha, al llegar a una habitación bastante amplia pintada en un extraño naranja, esperó a que el niño subiera a la cama de sabanas naranjas y lo arropó con un edredón de un chillante naranja, después apagó el foco y cerró la puerta tras de sí… Yafeu frunció los labios, arrugó el entrecejo, se destapó y cruzó los brazos mientras miraba la puerta

--Ya sé que no existen los mostlos --murmuró el pequeño mientras salía de la cama, se metió bajo ella y después de algunos segundos salió con un banquillo de plástico naranja, lo puso cerca de la puerta y se paró de puntillas sobre él --ay papá --murmuró mientras giraba la perilla --pelo ¿es que no puedes jugal? --sacó la cabeza y miró a ambos lados del pasillo -- ¿tan plonto lo olvidaste? --Yafeu sonrió de una forma extraña mientras caminaba por el pasillo, la luz del camino hacia el baño estaba encendida, pero él caminó en sentido contrario, llegó hasta las escaleras y bajó lentamente escalón por escalón, en la estancia cerca de las escaleras estaba encendida la chimenea, se asomó con cuidado y miró a su padre de pie en mitad del lugar, miraba fijamente el fuego

--Papá --murmuró Yafeu, se acercó a él y a un par de centímetros de distancia se paró y lo miró, Harry no notaba la presencia del niño, Yafeu le abrazó la pierna, al instante Harry dio un respingo y bajó rápidamente la mirada

--Yafeu --susurró sorprendido

--No lloles papá

La carita del pequeño era surcada por gruesas lágrimas pero sonreía

--Vuelve a dormir --ordenó Harry mientras miraba hacia otra parte, no quería que su hijo lo viera llorar, pero Yafeu se abrazó más a su pierna…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tam bajaba lentamente los escalones del dormitorio hacia su sala común que estaba vacía, era demasiado temprano como para que alguien estuviera despierto, aún pensaba en alguna razón por la que el sombrero seleccionador hubiera tardado tanto en decidir su casa, salió de la sala común y caminó por los vacíos pasillos… cuando llegaba al gran comedor escuchó unas risas que intentaban ser apagadas y tres pares de pies que corrían hacia donde él estaba, después se escuchó una explosión algunos metros más delante, más exactamente en el gran comedor… se detuvo para poder escuchar mejor, entonces vio un chico de 17 años que corría hacia él, el muchacho peleaba con su cabello pues se interponía ante sus ojos y no lo dejaba ver bien, atrás de él una muchacha muy bonita y un chico pelirrojo de cabello corto corrían…

--Muy temprano para… --gritó el primer chico al pasar junto a Tam

--... que estés aquí… --siguió la chica

--... es peligroso, corre --terminó el pelirrojo al correr tras los otros dos

Tam como perfecto conocedor de que cuando sus hermanos corrían de la escena del crimen, era porque en verdad había sido un crimen y cualquiera que estuviera mínimo veinte metros a la redonda, podía ser culpado, corrió tras Leo…

Sin desayunar y con bastante hambre, Tam llegó tarde a su primera clase, a transformaciones

--Vaya señor Potter, creo que eso es costumbre --lo recibió McGonagall cuando el chico entraba al aula…

La profesora empezó con la clase, pero Tam se perdió en sus pensamientos… desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, sentía algo extraño, parecía que un algo especial quisiera salir desde muy adentro…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny se sobresaltó al despertar esa mañana y ver que el lado de la cama que correspondía a Harry estaba perfecto, salió rápido de la habitación y bajó corriendo las escaleras, al llegar a la primera planta le llamó la atención algo marrón que salía del sofá blanco de la estancia, se acercó con la varita bien sujeta, una sonrisa de sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a Harry acostado en el sillón con Yafeu sobre él, Harry tenía fuertemente abrazado al pequeño y hasta parecía sonreír… en ese momento Sid, Rem y Jimmy bajaban corriendo las escaleras y armando tremendo escándalo, Ginny rodó los ojos y se apresuró a salir de la estancia

--Bajen el volumen --Les reprendió inmediatamente

--Buenos días mamá --corearon los tres

--Buenos días muchachos… Jim ¿a dónde vas tan bien cambiado? --preguntó sorprendida Ginny

--Quedé con Ally de ir a desayunar --sonrió el chico

-- ¿Le dijiste a tu padre?

--Eh… no

-- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de desayuno?

-- ¡Pero mamá…!

--Baja la voz Jim

--Pero mamá, Ally ya me ha de estar esperando

--Pues llámale y dile que no podrás ir porque olvidaste pedirle permiso a tu padre, y él está dormido y no quiero que lo despierten

--Mamá, ya tengo…

--No importa la edad que tengas, y lo sabes muy bien --Se adelantó Ginny

-- ¿Entonces, qué quieren de desayuno? --Preguntó la pelirroja encaminándose a la cocina, Jim fue el primero en seguirla

--Vamos mamá, por favor… es muy importante, hoy… por favor, haré lo que quieras por el próximo mes --suplicó Jim a punto de arrodillarse en el piso

--No

--Mamá…

--Oye mamá¿el que está en la estancia dormido abrazado a Yafeu, acaso es papá? --Preguntó Sid muy sorprendido mientras entraba en la cocina, aún vestía pijama, si a lo que usaba para dormir se le podía llamar pijama, pues solo traía un bóxer negro y pantuflas en forma de garra, su cabello un poco revuelto le llegaba a mitad de las orejas

--Sí… por merlín Sirius ¿Cuándo te vas a poner un pijama?

El chico extrañado se miró, él no veía nada malo con su pijama

--Es extraño que papá haga eso --comentó Rem mientras se dejaba caer en una silla del desayunador

--Debes aprender a Rem, Sid

Sid miró a su hermano, puso cara de asco y se sentó frente a Rem… le parecía incomodo dormir con tanta ropa, pues un pantalón era demasiado para irse a la cama… Rem sonrió al ver la expresión de Sid

--Mamá¿puedes preparar Hot Cakes? --sugirió Rem, mientras se pasaba las manos por la cabeza y revolvía graciosamente el cabello que le llegaba bajo las orejas

--Pero si Jim tampoco usa lo que tú llamas pijama --refutó Sid --él duerme sin ropa, yo por lo menos uso algo

--Sí, pero se cambia antes de bajar --explicó Ginny mientras cogía algunas cosas del refrigerador

--Hey, después discutimos sobre que pijama es mejor o más cómoda¿ahora podemos volver con mi problema?

--Tu problema está resuelto, desayunarás Hot Cakes --zanjó Ginny

--Mamá, debo ir a desayunar con Ally

--James, sabes que no puedes salir sin el permiso de tu padre, ahora por favor siéntate

--No

--Muy bien, entonces inicia tus deberes --Ginny dejó lo que hacía y se giró para ver a Jim

El chico se empezaba a molestar y un buen de insultos y gritos se amontonaban en su cabeza, pero si los dejaba salir, la cosa empeoraría

-- ¿Qué gritos son esos? --Harry entraba en la cocina

--No dejan dolmil --murmuró Yafeu mientras se dirigía hacia su madre y le daba un beso

--Cállate enano --barbotó Jim

--James --Harry se giró hacia Jim -- ¿Vas a alguna parte a la que deba enterarme? --preguntó poniéndole atención al traje plomo que Jim vestía y al cabello que tenía finta de haber sufrido un insistente intento de ser domado sin lograr su cometido, aunque afortunadamente al estar por debajo de sus hombros con una coleta era suficiente para que se viera decente y eso era lo que el chico había tenido que hacer… sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención, fue una pequeña caja en el pantalón del chico

--Bu… bueno yo… --tartamudeó Jim

--Tiene una cita con Allegra --le ayudó Ginny un poco molesta

-- Para desayunar --agregó Sid con malicia, Jim lo volteó a ver, si Harry no hubiera intervenido, el cristal de las gafas abría servido para tener Sid al carbón

-- ¿y qué esperas para ir? --Preguntó sonriendo Harry, después besó a una Ginny estupefacta y tomó su lugar en la mesa -- ¿La cita era para desayunar o para cenar? --agregó Harry al ver a su hijo de pie frente a él

Jimmy reaccionó y salió corriendo de la cocina, Harry sonreía mientras Rem y Sid lo miraban sorprendidos

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En ninguna de las anteriores clases, Tam había podido poner atención, tenía demasiada hambre, pero la clase de encantamientos era la más aburrida que recordaba, lo que el profesor decía él lo podía hacer con solo pensarlo, así que decidió olvidar el intentar hacer levitar una pluma y recordó el día anterior…

---------------------------------------------------flash back------------------------------------------

--Lyly ya puede despedirse del record… --murmuró un chico de último curso, tenía el cabello negro hasta caer sobre sus hombros, sus hermosos ojos verdes reflejaban aburrimiento, ellos y el constante bostezo que tenía

--Sí, ya no es la que ha tardado más con el sombrero seleccionador --continuó una muchacha de cabello negro unos centímetros bajo sus hombros, tenía los mismos ojos que el chico a su izquierda, era la chica más popular y bonita del colegio

-- ¿Será tan difícil seleccionarle una casa? --preguntó un muchacho de ojos castaños y cabello rojizo en punta

Por su parte, una pequeña de once años unos lugares a la derecha, seguía mirando atenta hacia el frente, había escuchado mucho sobre aquel apellido…

--Oye apúrate ¿quieres? --murmuró aburrido Tam

El sombrero movió la boca, pero ningún ruido se escuchó, Tam empezaba a cabecear, los ojos se le cerraban y no podía evitar bostezar… abrió sobresaltado los ojos, una fría carcajada se había escuchado y frente a él un ser enormemente imponente y sin cabello se acercaba, la mirada del sujeto no podía distinguirse, sus ojos eran solo unas bolas negras, de repente muchas piedras empezaron a caer de todas partes provocando un ruido ensordecedor… Pegó un brinco, miró hacia todas partes y se dio cuenta que todo el comedor aplaudía

--Me he quedado dormido ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? --murmuró el chico

----------------------------------Fin flash back------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Vaya, me pregunto si habrá tenido algún significado ese dichoso sueño --susurró para sí Tam mientras se desperezaba, miró su reloj -- ¿Tan solo diez minutos? --preguntó desilusionado a su reloj, bostezó varias veces y puso atención al profesor, cuando le parecía que ya había pasado la hora, miró de nuevo su reloj --creo que este aparato se descompuso, no camina --murmuró al ver que las manecillas no habían avanzado ni cinco minutos más, levantó la mano --Profesor me duele mucho el brazo izquierdo --Tam se sujetó el brazo y puso su mejor cara de dolor --la cabeza me da vueltas y miro puntitos de colores --exageró el niño, el profesor con la experiencia de Jimmy, lo apresuró a que fuera a la enfermería --yo pensé que Hogwarts sería diferente --comentaba Tam mientras paseaba por los pasillos vacíos, pues todos lo alumnos estaban en sus respectivas clases, tenía prácticamente dos horas libres antes de su próxima clase… al llegar a los jardines, se tendió boca abajo en el césped y metió la mano al lago, pero después de cinco minutos se aburrió y se sentó… miró el bosque y le llamó la atención… _el bosque prohibido está como su nombre lo indica PROHIBIDO… _las palabras del director resonaron en su cabeza y solo lograron aumentar su curiosidad, miró hacia todas partes antes de echar a correr hacia el bosque

--Deberías estar en clase --Tam se paró en seco al ver frente a él al director, Remus Lupin tenía algunos años más, pero parecía el mismo con el que Harry se había encontrado años atrás en el callejón Diagon… Lupin miraba reprobadoramente al chico

--Me sentía mal y el profesor me permitió salir --se excusó rápidamente el niño

--Entiendo, espero no haber interrumpido tu excursión al bosque PROHIBIDO --El director puso especial énfasis en la ultima palabra

--No profesor, yo solo iba por la esfera con la que jugaba --mintió Tam

Remus volteó hacia donde Tam señalaba y pudo ver una esfera de cristal color ámbar

--Está bien, espero que te mejores pronto y no entres al bosque Tam

--Descuide profesor Lupin

El niño recogió la esfera y se sentó a la orilla del lago, esperando a que el director entrara al colegio

-- ¿de dónde saliste? --Preguntó a la esfera que tenía entre sus manos

--Espero te haya servido de algo --dijo una voz a la espalda de Tam, el niño giró la cabeza y pudo ver a un linda chica de tez blanca con algunas pecas, tenía los ojos de un extraño café rojizo y el cabello negro le llegaba a los pies

-- ¿Es tuya?

--Sí, la arrojé cuando miré al director que se te acercaba

--Gracias, sí, en verdad me sirvió --le sonrió Tam --Soy Tam --el niño extendió la mano

--Por nada, soy Ash --La niña le estrechó la mano

--Eres de Grifindor¿cierto? --Preguntó sonriente Tam

--Sí --contestó ella --oye¿te gustaría ir al bosque?

-- ¿Me acompañarías?

Ambos chicos entraron al bosque… parecía que un lazo se había formado desde que ambos se vieron a los ojos…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry recorría su propiedad, caminaba lentamente pensando en todo lo que había evitado, pero también en lo que no sabía que pasaría, lo que él conocía ya había pasado, ahora debía esperar… ya le faltaban solo tres años para poder volver a Inglaterra… caminaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando llegó al arroyo y miró a Jim sentado a la orilla, tenía una caja de terciopelo en las manos y la miraba como hipnotizado…

-- ¿Estás bien Jim? --Preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a su hijo

Jimmy levantó la vista

-- ¡Papá! --Exclamó sorprendido

--Hola ¿no se lo diste? --preguntó Harry lanzando una piedra al arroyo

-- ¿Qué?... oh, éste… no, no me atreví ¿y si me dice que no? --preguntó mirando fijamente la cajita de terciopelo rojo

--Solo díselo, confía en su amor --le aconsejó Harry mientras lo abrazaba, un par de segundos después Harry notó como el cuerpo de su hijo perdía calor -- ¿Jim? --preguntó empezando a asustarse, sin más el cuerpo de James empezó a temblar -- ¡Demonios James! --Harry sacó su varita rápidamente y con una leve floritura hizo que el cuerpo de su hijo se elevara, y con Jim convulsionando frente a él empezó a correr hacia su casa… unos metros adelante se encontró con Sid que extrañamente solo caminaba

--Sid, lleva a tu hermano a la casa y…

--Pero no traigo varita --se apresuró a responder Sid al ver el cuerpo inconciente de Jimmy flotando

-- ¡SIRIUS, SOLO TÚ… ESTÁS CASTIGADO, VE A TU HABITACIÓN! --Le gritó Harry mientras se adelantaba hacia Rem que cabalgaba hacia ellos --Remus ¿traes varita?

--Sí papá --Contestó el chico al momento de bajar del caballo

--Lleva a Jim a su habitación y asegúrate que como mucho dulce

Rem asintió rápidamente y apuntando con su varita a Jimmy lo llevó hacia la casa

--Dije que fueras a tu habitación --Siseó Harry al ver a Sid sosteniendo la rienda del caballo

--Pero papá… --Sid guardó silencio al ver la mirada de su padre

Harry corrió hacia las puertas de la hacienda y al llegar éstas se abrieron automáticamente

-- ¿Allegra?

--Hola señor Potter --Saludó la rubia un poco nerviosa; Harry se sintió terriblemente mal al escuchar ese "señor Potter", en vez del "Tío Harry", al que estaba acostumbrado o debería estar acostumbrado o el que esperaba... por rmerlín que debía dejar de pensar así, eso empezaba a volverlo loco... -- ¿está bien Jimmy?

Harry la miró atento y sonrió sombríamente al recordar a una bebé llorando cada vez que el Jimmy del futuro ¿o del pasado?, el caso era que el chico recaía y la bebé lloraba... debían tener alguna conexión especial

--En su habitación, pasa Ally

Entró a la casa algo sorprendida… Harry se disponía a desaparecer cuando recordó un pequeño detalle que rápidamente solucionó, apuntó hacia la casa con su varita murmurando algo y esperó escasos segundos para poder ver que algo se acercaba a gran velocidad

--Tenía tiempo que no lo hacía --subió a su escoba y emprendió el vuelo. Sintió como la vida volvía a él

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sin haberse dado cuenta caminaban tomados de las manos, era un lugar tétrico pero extrañamente hermoso, el sentir a alguien cerca era reconfortante…

--Pero¿Qué tenemos aquí?, un par de desobedientes niños

Tam se detuvo al instante, era la misma voz que había escuchado en forma de carcajada, se giró lentamente y se encontró con un sujeto diferente, era muy alto, extremadamente pálido…

--Has crecido pequeño --masticó la extraña silueta

Tam se colocó frente a su amiga y blandió amenazadoramente la varita, el sujeto rió sutilmente…

Harry volaba ya sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, iba pensando en lo que tendría que hacer, en Jimmy y en Umi, en que solo tenía tres años y en cómo reaccionaría Remus y más importante aún en cómo decírselo a Tonks… unos susurros lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, miró hacia todas partes pero no encontró nada, volvía a sumergirse en sus problemas cuando un rayo plateado arrancó algunas ramitas a su escoba haciéndolo perder el equilibrio que recuperó unos segundos después… detuvo el vuelo y miró hacia abajo, logró observar dos motitas negras y una blanca, tuvo que esquivar otro rayo plateado, después se lanzó en picada…

--Niñato estúpido eres igual a tu padre

--No creo que me conozca lo suficiente como asegurar mi estupidez, señor, así que no le permito se refiera a mí en esa forma

--Algunas cosas no cambian _Avada Keda… _

_-- Angriff Schwarzes --_Un rayo negro dio de lleno en la espalda al enorme sujeto haciendo que olvidara terminar el hechizo -- ¿No se suponía que debías venir en unos dos o tres años? --Harry bajaba tranquilamente de la escoba, se paró frente a los chicos, furioso miró a Tam y después se dirigió a su enemigo -- ¿Qué haces aquí Ziel?

-- Es realmente gratificante que me recuerdes, se suponía que no debías recordar nada, pero siendo el gran Harry Potter ¿Qué se podía esperar?

--No me tendrás envidia --Preguntó Harry mirando burlonamente al dios blanco

-- ¿Envidia? _Nectuxemphra --_Un rayo negro se dirigió a gran velocidad a Tam

-- _Maximaler nahtespiegel _--Murmuró Harry y una enorme esfera escarlata rodeó a Tam y Ash

--Pero si Potty ha aprendido trucos --se burló Ziel --y muy buenos debo añadir

--Lárgate Ziel, he mejorado muchas de tus maldiciones… deberías estarte preparando para morir, tengo entendido que no falta mucho para que Dunkel aparezca --sonrió autosuficiente Harry -- _Reiner staub --_Gritó Harry y de su varita salió un rayo blanco que impactó directamente en el pecho de Ziel --_Todeslicht --_Volvió a gritar y sin dar tiempo a Ziel para defenderse un haz de luz le dio en el estomago

--Me la pagarás Potter¡No debes jugar con el destino! --gritó el dios blanco y desapareció

Harry algo agitado pero muy molesto se giró hacia Tam dispuesto a reprenderlo, pero se contuvo al ver a una linda chica junto a él --No deberían estar aquí, vamos con el director --y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar, los niños lo siguieron, Tam iba sorprendido, jamás había visto combatir a su padre en esa forma, aunque lo que más le sorprendió fue que no lo regañara, Ash miraba absorta a Harry, había escuchado hablar tanto de él, estaba segura que era él… Harry estaba cansado, solo habían sido un par de hechizos y unas palabras, debía admitir que debía practicar más seguido, aunque no se explicaba algo… Ziel parecía agitado cuando llegó hasta él, pero ninguno de esos niños… pero… Tam, con cualquier actividad mágica fuerte, saldría a relucir su verdad… no se había dado cuenta cuando habían entrado al colegio y tampoco se daba cuenta de las exclamaciones y diversos suspiros que arrancaba al caminar por los pasillos, él seguía pensando en todo y en nada a la vez, hasta que en un pasillo vacío lo sobresaltó un ruido extraño, parecía que cientos de hipogrifos corrían hacia él, cuando quiso mirar al frente algo se impactó contra él sacándole el aire… intentando respirar miró al piso…

-- ¿Mai?

-- ¿PAPÁ? --Preguntó alarmado el chico

--Pero que… --Harry se interrumpió al escuchar pasos que se aproximaban, Mai se puso de pie rápidamente y se quedó petrificado mirando a su padre

--Ahora sí que la hice buena, solo esto me faltaba --pensó Mai

Un hombre enorme en toda la expresión de la palabra llegó hasta él, sus pequeños y redondos ojos destilaban victoria

--Respira bien --ordenó Harry en un susurro

-- ¡Te atrapé Potter, sabía que eras tú! --Expresó triunfante el rechoncho hombre mientras llegaba agitado -- Oh señor Potter, que fortuna que esté usted aquí

--Buenas tardes profesor Durik¿ocurre algo con Maitreya? --Preguntó amablemente Harry, mientras Mai intentaba normalizar la respiración, y el escuchar su nombre completo de labios de su padre no ayudaba en nada

--Pues verá señor Potter, iba yo caminando muy tranquilo a un par de pasillos de aquí, cuando sentí que algo me caía en la cabeza, era una cubeta llena de excremento de Doxy mezclado con una especie de baba amarilla que burbujeaba y unas esferas pequeñas que explotan de vez en cuando arrojando… --un ligero "plop" lo interrumpió y de su cabeza salió un humo verde realmente hediondo. Fue entonces cuando Harry miró bien al profesor de pociones, su túnica negra estaba teñida de un extraño amarillo canario que borboteaba y las esferitas de colores lo hacían lucir divertido, tanto que tuvo que ahogar una carcajada

--Entiendo pero¿Qué tiene que ver mi hijo con eso? --preguntó interesado, Tam miró sorprendido a su padre pues por la situación en la que habían encontrado a Mai, era lógica su culpa, por su parte Mai casi cae al escuchar eso

--Pues que ha sido su hijo

-- ¿Lo ha visto usted en la escena de la broma?

--No señor Potter, pero usted…

--Señor Durik, mi hijo fue a recibirme porque el director Lupin desea hablar conmigo --Explicó Harry

--Pero está agitado --refutó el profesor

--Venía jugando carreras por los jardines con mi otro hijo --Harry señaló a Tam, quien inmediatamente empezó a fingir cansancio --además¿cree que encubriría a mi hijo en eso¿o duda de mi palabra? --preguntó Harry fingiendo indignación

--No, no señor Potter, solo que ha sido una broma muy pesada --se apresuró a excusarse el profesor

--Sí lo comprendo, pero ahora entiendo…

-- ¿Qué cosa señor Potter?

--Pues cuando doblábamos la esquina un chico rubio iba corriendo y reía

--Gracias señor Potter y si me disculpa atraparé a ese malandrín --el profesor movió con gran dificultad su enorme persona e hizo el amago de correr pero en realidad solo caminaba un poco aprisa, cuando giró a la derecha y que sus torpes pasos no se escuchaban, Harry se giró hacia Mai que boquiabierto seguía viéndolo

-- ¿Por qué corrías? --Preguntó Harry divertido

--Pues… eh… por… --Tartamudeó Mai

--Si hubieras girado en el pasillo de la derecha, tras una cuadro de un caballero y un troll hay una habitación en la que pudiste haberte escondido… tienes siete años aquí y ¿no te sabes los pasadizos? --Preguntó incrédulo

-- ¿Qué pasadizos?

--Los del mapa del merodeador --Obvió Harry

--El mapa que hicieron los merodeadores cuando estudiaban aquí --pensó sorprendida Ash

-- No tengo ningún mapa

Harry extrañado miró a Mai

--Con razón cuando me negué a firmarles el permiso para ir a Hogsmade Jimmy y Sid se quedaron en el colegio --murmuró Harry pensativo, después estalló en una sonora carcajada. Tam lo miraba con la boca abierta, la sorpresa se reflejaba tanto en su rostro como en el de Mai que se había tenido que recargar en la pared

-- ¿Por qué lo miras así?, pareciera que nunca lo habías visto reír --preguntó extrañada Ash

--So… solo sonríe, jamás lo había visto así --murmuró Tam sin despegar la vista de su padre

Después de algunos minutos en los que Harry seguía carcajeándose y sus hijos atónitos mirándolo, el pelinegro mayor dejó lentamente de reír y miró a Mai

--Sería genial que todo fuera como antes --sonrió Harry y le revolvió el cabello a Mai --Ten más cuidado con las bromas, que no siempre estaré para salvarte el pellejo, que eso tenía finta de no salir a Hogsmade y limpiar los inodoros por lo que resta del año --comentó Harry aún con su mano sobre la cabeza de Mai, después lo abrazó, Mai aseguraba que todo era un sueño --Buena broma --dijo Harry y se encaminó dirección al despacho de Lupin --Ustedes dos andando --Semi gritó el adulto al notar que los niños se habían quedado rezagados… los tres siguieron su camino, Mai seguía sorprendido, aún no lo podía creer… si hubiera tomado el Wisky de fuego que tenía bajo su cama lo atribuiría a eso…

Después de dos horas de sermón y con dos meses de castigo en el despacho de McGonagall, Tam y Ash salieron del despacho de Lupin…

-- ¿Sabes Remus?, eso con Tam debía pasar, él y Ziel debían conocerse --razonó Harry

--Sí Harry, lo sé… pero supongo que venías por otra cosa ¿cierto?

--Sí, Jimmy…

--Entiendo, lo hablaré con Nimphadora, lo haremos el sábado en tu casa…

--Pero Remus, Jimmy…

--Harry, creí que habías dicho que debía ser en luna llena

--Sí, es verdad… entonces el sábado…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Vamos Ally, deja que me levante, sabes que me pica la cama

--Sí y más con la ropa puesta --barbotó Ally y al instante se cubrió con un peluche de ciervo que acababa de recoger de la alfombra

-- ¿Qué estas insinuando? --Preguntó Jimmy divertido por el bochorno de Ally

--Cállate James

Jimmy soltó una gran carcajada y Ally le tiró el peluche para disponerse a acomodar un poco esa habitación

--Pero que desorden tienes

-- ¿Estás bien Jimmy? --Un pequeño de cinco años, vestido de overol negro y una playera verde entraba a la habitación

--Sí Eras no te preocupes

-- ¡VEEEEEEEEESSS FA, NO SE VA A ModIIIIIIIId! --Gritó el niño desde el marco de la puerta, mientras agitaba la cabeza y los perfectos tirabuzones rojizos se movían de un lado a otro

Jim lo miró boquiabierto y Ally sonrió

--Ally, dice mi mamá que bajes un momento

--Gracias Eras, ahora vuelvo… --La rubia sonriendo le dio un beso en la mejilla, que el pequeño se apresuró a limpiar --ah, y no dejes que ponga un pie fuera de la cama

--Descuida genedal --el niño la despidió con saludo marcial y se giró hacia su hermano mayor -- ¿te vas a casad con Ally? --preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se encaramaba en la cama de Jimmy, éste escupió el jugo que intentaba tomar

-- Que cosas dices niño…

--Pedo es que la modena con la que saliste el oddo día, me cae mal y quiedo que Ally se case contigo…

-- ¿en verdad te cae tan bien Ally?

--Sí

--Bueno, mira… en unos días le voy a pedir que se case conmigo ¿crees que me diga que sí?

Al escuchar eso, la cara del pequeño se iluminó y miró sonriente a su hermano

--Si quiedes le pedgunto --Eras se bajó de la cama de un brinco y se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta. Los ojos de Jimmy casi salen de sus cuencas y se apresuró a seguirlo, algo que logró después de pelear desesperadamente con la sábana y el edredón, pero cuando el niño salía de la habitación se topó con Ally que llegaba con una bandeja llena de dulces, helados y tartas

--Ally mi hedmano quiede sabed si tú quiedes… --Eras brincaba eufórico mientras hablaba

--quedarte a cenar --lo interrumpió Jimmy con una gran sonrisa al momento de taparle desesperadamente la boca con ambas manos

--Claro, ya te lo había dicho Jimmy --Ally entró a la habitación y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche --James te dije que no salieras de la cama

--Sí ya voy… enano sal de aquí --ordenó Jim molesto

--Pero yo quiero tadta

--Pídele a mamá abajo

--No, yo quiedo de esa --Eras señaló la tarta que Ally cortaba e hizo un mohín

--No te pongas así y larg… --Jim se interrumpió al ver a su padre frente a él

-- ¿Estás bien Jimmy?

--Sí papá

--Que bien… ¿Por qué lloras Eras?

--Jimmy no me quiede dad tadta y me lastimó cuando me tapó la boca podque yo quedía decidle a Ally que Jimmy quedía casa…

-- ¡ERAS! --gritó Jimmy interrumpiendo al niño y logrando que llorara desconsoladamente, al ver eso se arrepintió al instante, con Ally ahí y su padre lo pondría nuevo, pero contra todo lo que pensó que Harry haría lo que pasó lo dejó sin palabras… su padre rió… soltó una carcajada, después agarró a Eras en los brazos y consolándolo cariñosamente se dirigió hacia las escaleras… Ally tuvo que jalarlo para lograr que se acostara.

Harry reía aún mientras él y Ginny comían un trozo de tarta sentados en el jardín, sus cinco hijos jugaban frente a ellos, Mar, Fa y Kalid jugaban en los columpios, Eras y Yafeu con un cerro de juguetes…

--Elas dame la escoba --Yafeu jalaba la escoba de juguete del pelirrojo

--No, estás muy chiquito pada usadla --Eras jalaba su escoba hacia él

--Dámela --ordenó Yafeu

--No, es mía, tú tienes tus juguetes, juega con ellos

--No yo quielo la escoba

--Es de niños gandes --gritó Eras

--yo lo estoy

--No

--La quielo --Yafeu agarró una piedra y le dio con ella en la cabeza a Eras, pero el pelirrojo no soltó la escoba y sin importarle el chorro de sangre que salía le quebró la dichosa escoba en la cabeza, obteniendo el estridente chillido de Yafeu… Harry y Ginny corrieron hacia ellos inmediatamente… Yafeu estaba sentado en el pasto con las dos manos en la cabeza, no tenía más de un chichón en medio de la cabeza, en cambio Eras lo miraba muy enojado y cuando Ginny había terminado de cerrarle la enorme herida de la cabeza, soltó el llanto…

--Pero Eras, si ya te he curado --dijo Ginny sin comprender el llanto del niño

--Yafeu me quebó mi escoba --sollozó el niño

--Eras… golpeaste a tu hermano pequeño --empezó Harry, Ginny preocupada lo miró, sabía el castigo que Harry les impondría, y aunque no le gustaba la palmeta, sabía que nada podía hacer…

--Él empezó --volvió a sollozar Eras

--Pero es más chico que tú

Eras hizo un mohín y miró a su padre

--No me quelía plestal la escoba --intervino Yafeu

--Escúchenme los dos, no importa quien haya empezado, Eras sabes que debes compartir las cosas y tú Yafeu sabes que la escoba no la puedes usar porque aún estás muy pequeño… ahora los dos, quiero que vayan a su habitación y se queden de pie frente a la cama, están castigados… Yafeu ¿Me has entendido?

--Sí

-- ¿Eras?

--Sí papá

Los dos niños se dirigieron a sus habitación, mientras tanto Ginny miraba sorprendida a Harry… desde que le había contado todo, su esposo había ido cambiando poco a poco, pero jamás pensó que lo haría a tal grado...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Y bieeeeeeeeeeen???????????????????? que les pareció????????????  
**_

_**tendrán el proximo capitulo entrando el año jajajajaajajjaaaaaa nos vemos o no, nos vemos o... vuelvo en un mes**_

_**QUE PASEN FELICES TODO Y QUE SANTA LES TRAIGA LO QUE PIDIERON..., QUE YO LE PEDÍ MUCHOS REVIEWS Y ESPERO ME LOS TRAIGA ANTES DE NAVIDAD JAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**SION-ALLEGRA  
**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	3. El regreso de un grande, 1ª parte

**_Si han llegado hasta aquí saben perfectamente que personajes son míos y que es de Rowling, la WB y no sé quien más..._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**

**_Por cierto he pedido prestados dos nombres, solo que la dueña no lo sabe, pero sé que me los presta, gracias jajajajaa_**

**_NIZA_**_, tu actuación lista, jajajaj apuesto que no te lo esperabas jajajajajaaaaa_

_No tardé el mes que creía jejejeje... aquí el regalo de santa atrasado y el de reyes adelantado jajajaja. disfrutenlo!!!!!!!!!!_**_  
_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

El tiempo tiene sus caprichos, algunas veces todo lo puedes cambiar, otras nunca lo harás y en ocasiones muy extrañas ambas opciones se combinan… y justo una de esas extrañas ocasiones era la que Harry Potter enfrentaba, el destino le dio una nueva oportunidad para poder cambiar su vida, sin embargo, habrá cosas que no podrá modificar…

Tres años pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… la amistad de Tam y Ash había sobrepasado a la que Ron, Harry y Hermione tuvieron cuando estudiaban, Jim se había decidido a pedirle matrimonio a Ally, y ahora tenían un niño de 1 año, era la viva imagen de su padre. Acanit tenía justo tres años y era muy parecida a como Harry la recordaba, el cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura y era dorado con los mismo mechones rojizos…

En la hacienda Potter…

--Papá levántate ya --Un pequeño de cabello cobrizo peinado pulcramente hacia atrás zarandeaba a su padre que se rehusaba a despertar

--Es domingo --se quejó el hombre cubriéndose la cara con la almohada de su esposa

--Ya lo sé --afirmó el niño mientras se sentaba a ahorcajadas sobre la espalda de su padre

--Yafeu si no me dejas dormir te voy a castigar --masculló el atormentado hombre

--Mi mamá dice que si no te levantas ahora mismo va a subir…

--mmm

--... con su varita --agregó Yafeu, cuando miró el efecto de esas palabras, dibujó una sonrisa pícara… Harry había dado un brinco derribando al niño, y en menos de un segundo estaba sentado sobre la cama

--Yafeu es muy temprano

--Pero dijiste que iríamos a Inglaterra --Sonrió el niño

Harry dibujó una sonrisa al ver a su hijo, recordó al adolescente que siempre sonreía, después el traje naranja y la sangre salir de su boca provocaron que Harry se pusiera abruptamente de pie, sacudió la cabeza para que esos pensamientos salieran, después de suspirar un par de veces entró al baño…

-- Hijo¿tu madre tiene listo el desayuno? --gritó Harry desde la ducha

--Sí papá --respondió el niño mientras brincaba sobre la cama

--Yafeu baja inmediatamente de ahí --lo reprendió Ginny entrando a la habitación, no comprendía aún la razón por la que ese niño era el único que no temía a Harry, si bien era cierto que Harry había cambiado mucho, aún era muy estricto en cuanto a disciplina se refería, y no permitía que los niños jugaran con lo que no se debía jugar, para eso son los juguetes, aseguraba su esposo siempre, por la misma razón ninguno de sus hijos lo hacía, incluido Sid que siempre tuvo problemas con las reglas, sin embargo, Yafeu parecía lograr cosas que ni siquiera ella había podido hacer

--Hola mamá¿ya nos vamos? --preguntó el niño sin dejar de brincar

--Yafeu, hijo, obedéceme antes de que tu padre… --pero se interrumpió pues Harry salía del baño

--Ezra ¿Qué te he dicho respecto a eso? --preguntó Harry serenamente mientras intentaba aplacar su cabello frente al espejo, Ginny lo miró sorprendida

-- ¿Que jamás vas a poder peinarte? --preguntó sonriente el niño, dejándose caer en la cama

Harry sonrió y se dio por vencido, se giró hacia Ginny que seguía mirándolo, dio unos pasos y la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo

-- ¿te he dicho que te amo? --preguntó Harry antes de besarla

--Sí, se lo has dicho mucho… y no hagas eso que me da asco… aaaaaaaaaaah esperen a que salga --Yafeu se tapó los ojos con las manos y salió corriendo de la habitación

Harry lo miró sonriendo y soltó a su esposa… después ambos bajaron a desayunar…

--Papá

--Dime Fa --Harry miró a su hija, era extraño que sus hijos tuvieran el cabello en esa forma, la niña llevaba una pañoleta esmeralda que resaltaba en su rizado cabello negro, hacía juego con el pantalón brinca-charcos de mezclilla que vestía con la playera verde mar, sus ojos verdes tenían un aire de picardía que nunca podía quitar… Harry agitó rápidamente su cabeza, no quería que esos recuerdos llegaran, no quería ver a su niña, no quería… pero no tuvo suerte, miró a una adolescente de 17 años, entraba a la casa de los Dursley, el vestido straple blanco arrancaba suspiros de los hombres que pasaban, sus rizos se contoneaban al vaivén de sus caderas, estaba sencillamente hermosa, después esos pícaros ojos verdes estaban opacos y miraba su propia mano bañada en sangre buscar desesperadamente el pulso de su hija… un par de lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro, no podía sacar esa imagen de su cabeza, después se miró a sí mismo semi sentado en el pasto pasando la mano por el abdomen duro de su esposa, siguió llorando… a su alrededor sus hijos miraban pasmados, Ginny lloraba mirando a Harry, le dolía verlo así y más aún, sin saber la razón, sin embargo, no podía moverse de su lugar… Harry sintió una pequeña mano en su pierna, entonces pudo abrir los ojos, todas las imágenes y el dolor desaparecieron al instante

--Yafeu --Susurró Harry y abrazó al niño, levantó la vista y miró al resto de sus hijos mirándolos, parecían titubear el hacer lo mismo que Yafeu, en ese momento se arrepintió de su forma de ser, pero después de todo lo que había vivido, o temía vivir, simplemente de lo que veía casi todos los días, le era imposible cambiar… sonrió levemente, ya empezaba a controlar las conjugaciones y los tiempos… después sonrió abiertamente y extendió un brazo hacia los niños invitándolos a unirse al abrazo, pero seguían un poco renuentes, incluso Ginny no parecía segura de abrazarlo, era lógico, pues no los abrazaba muy seguido --vengan --invitó con una sonrisa, al instante los niños corrieron hacia él…

Después del desayuno más extraño que Ginny recordaba, y eso contemplando los desayunos en los que sus doce hijos estaban presentes, o a Jimmy a los 15 años despojando de su pijama a Sid por comerse el kilo y medio de tocino y eso porque Jim había tardado mucho en bajar, argumentó Sid, después de que Harry los reprendiera por tan desagradable espectáculo aseguró Mai, y más raro aún que el desayuno que Mah había preparado cuando tenía 13 años, el desayunar algo que se movía y exhalaba un humo verde era algo muy raro, ese día Harry había propuesto la brillante idea de comprar comida preparada, pero al ver la desilusión de la niña, todos habían comido "la cosa", como lo bautizó Sid… la familia Potter estaba en medio de la sala de estar, pues no se les ocurría la forma correcta de ir a Inglaterra, eso y que no sabían donde llegarían pues no tenían casa…

--Podríamos ir con Lyly --propuso Ginny

--Estos cinco le destrozarían la casa --contestó Harry señalando a los niños que lo miraron con indignación

--Pues tienes razón --le sonrió Ginny --entonces vayamos a la madriguera

--Pero siempre termina todo ahí, yo creo que Molly y Arthur desean descansar

-- ¿Bromeas?, estarían encantados, prácticamente no conocen a los niños

--Tienes razón, además solo sería por un par de día pues ya tengo unas casas vistas --le sonrió Harry, en eso una hermosa lechuza blanca con algunas plumas rojizas voló sobre él y después de dejarle caer un sobre en la cabeza se posó en el brazo que Yafeu le extendía, Harry abrió el sobre y leyó la carta, después con una sonrisa miró a Ginny --Es de Lyly, ordena que vayamos a su casa

--Bien, ella lo ha pedido --sonrió Ginny

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Oye Tam, nos vamos a meter en problemas --murmuró Ash mientras se aferraba al brazo de Tam, quien caminaba sonriente contemplando la inmensidad del bosque prohibido --nos vamos a perder --agregó la chica, que ahora llevaba el cabello a la altura de sus codos

Tam siguió caminando sin hacerle caso, a sus catorce años tenía el cuerpo muy bien formado, pues el ser buscador en el equipo de Quiditch le ayudaba bastante, casi todo el alumnado femenino de Hogwarts, se tendían a sus pies sin importar la edad. El chico junto a Ash, habían hecho que el colegio olvidara a los gemelos Weasley y a los merodeadores, pero, ellos podían contar fácilmente las veces en las que habían sido atrapados, de una mano le sobrarían dedos para contarlas, si algo caracterizaba a Tam era su debilidad por romper las reglas, en los cuatro años que tenía en el colegio, no había podido explorar completamente el bosque y ahora, que extrañamente el profesor de pociones había tenido un desafortunado accidente que lo había llevado a la enfermería, Tam había aprovechado para explorar…

-- ¿tenías que escoger el lugar más tétrico? --preguntó Ash

--vamos Ash, no me vengas con que ahora tienes miedo¿Qué no eres una Grifindor?

--No empieces con eso Tam, pero es que cada vez que incursionamos aquí, mi madre que no entiendo como se entera, me manda un vociferador a las cinco de la mañana --murmuró de mala gana la chica, Tam rió y siguió caminando

--Nos volvemos a encontrar pequeño humano --una fría voz resonó tras las chicos, provenía de los árboles, Tam se giró rápidamente y se puso ante Ash --la última vez ganaste

-- ¡Sal de ahí, cobarde! --gritó Tam

Una carcajada fría y cargada de muerte se escuchó, después un leve susurro dio paso a un rayo negro del que saltaban furiosas chispas rojas

-- _Naht spiegel _--Murmuró Tam blandiendo su varita, un haz rojizo salió disparado y desapareció el rayo negro

-- ¿No te has herido, pequeño humano? --Preguntó la metálica voz

Tam no respondió, un indescriptible dolor lo recorrió

-- _Reinheitstaub _--Un rayo blanco salió de la varita de Tam

--Jajaja ¿polvo de pureza?, la bondad no tiene poder ante el mal, no usaré hechizos que no conozcas pequeño humano, morirás a manos de lo que tu raza a inventado… _avada kedabra _--un rayo verde salió de entre los árboles y voló a gran velocidad hacia Tam… todo pareció detenerse, el chico no pudo evitar mirar el rayo, el terror paralizó a Ash…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Mamá, papá… estoy embarazada --anunció Lyly sin miramientos, Ginny sonrió automáticamente y Harry… soltó la taza de la que intentaba beber té

--pe… pe… pe… --tartamudeó Harry aún sentado en el sofá, Ginny abrazaba a Lyly y lo miraban esperando hiciera lo mismo que cuando le habían dicho sobre Acanit: saltar, gritar y abrazar eufóricamente a todos los presentes, pero Harry parecía paralizado, en realidad no parecía, estaba paralizado… cuando estaba por lograr formar la palabra, una lechuza lo interrumpió dejando caer sobre su cabeza un pergamino enrollado, después el ave salió por la ventana --Después hablaré contigo --advirtió Harry señalando a Jho con el pergamino, el chico lo miró sin comprender… el color abandonó completamente a Harry

-- ¿papá? --preguntó Lyly empezando a asustarse, Harry le tendió el pergamino que la chica leyó rápidamente, después miró a su madre y abrazándose a Jho comenzó a llorar

-- ¿Qué pasa? --Ginny se acercó a Harry

--Tam está grave en la enfermería… Lyly por favor cuida a tus hermanos --Lyly asintió rápidamente, Jho movió ágilmente su mano logrando detener la caída de Ginny, se había desmayado --por favor, encárgate de que tu madre descanse, en cuanto tenga noticias les informaré

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no caer, Harry salió al despacho de Remus Lupin, pero no había nadie, así que salió corriendo… asombrosamente en cinco minutos llegó hasta la enfermería y para colmo, la puerta estaba cerrada

--Hola Harry¿y Ginny?

Harry se giró y miró a Remus sentado en el piso recargado en la pared frente a la puerta

--Se desmayó¿cómo está mi hijo? --barbotó a gran velocidad

--Madame Pomfrey no me ha dicho nada

En ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abría

--Antes de que entre quisiera decir algo

Harry sintió como su estomago caía hasta sus pies al ver la expresión en el rostro de la enfermera, Remus se puso de pie y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Harry en señal de apoyo, el moreno agradeció en el fondo esa acción

-- ¿Sólo eso? --casi gritó Harry sonriendo ampliamente, una vez que la enfermera le hubiera explicado

--Pues sí señor Potter, pensé que sería importante que lo supiera --comentó extrañada la mujer

--Sí, sí gracias, en verdad se lo agradezco --Harry sonrió ampliamente y tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la enfermera le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, después corrió hacia el interior, Remus lo siguió y se alzó de hombros al ver a la enfermera… Madame Pomfrey pasó de largo hacia su despacho… Harry miraba a Tam, su hijo ahora era bicolor, como despectivamente lo había calificado Angie…

-- ¿Está bien Tam?

Harry miró a su izquierda, una niña más o menos de la edad de Tam miraba al niño

--Señorita Malfoy vuelva a su cama --Madame Pomfrey asomó la cabeza solo para reprender a Ash. Harry sorprendido miró a la niña

--Estoy bien Madame, gracias por preocuparse --sonrió la niña a la enfermera que resoplando volvió a lo suyo

Harry miró a Remus, y éste asintió con la cabeza, después el moreno volvió a ver a la niña que lo miraba

-- ¿Estás en Griffindor? --preguntó anonadado Harry

Ash asintió con una sonrisa que Harry aseguró haber visto antes

-- ¿Eres… eres… una Malfoy?

--Sí señor

--Pero… pero… no… no… no parece Malfoy --aseguró Harry mirando a Remus

-- ¿Por qué Harry¿Porque está en Grifindor? --preguntó Lupin

--no… no por eso, puede haber excepciones --murmuró Harry --pero no está pálida y el cabello no… y la cara… la sangre Malfoy, por ser pura, es poderosa y debería tener un rasgo de ellos y no tiene nada --farfulló Harry sin comprender completamente lo que decía, Remus lo miró extrañado y Ash sonrió

--Quizá señor Potter, eso sea porque la sangre de mi madre sea igual, o más poderosa que la de mi padre, como asegura ella…

-- pe… pero…

--Señor Potter, permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Ashley Mirzam Malfoy Black, pero comúnmente me dicen Ash --la niña sonrió ante la cara de estupefacción de ambos adultos

Harry miró a Remus, pero el ex – licántropo negó rápidamente con la cabeza

-- ¿Black? --preguntó Harry

--sí señor Potter, no entiendo por qué importan solo el primer apellido y el primer nombre --Explicó calmadamente Ash

Harry miró fijamente a Ash, no podía ser que fuera Black, aunque si lo pensaba bien, había muchos Black o debería haber o el Black que él pensaba, no podía ser, debía ser otro

-- Tiene cuatro años aquí y no sabías el nombre de la niña --siseó Harry molesto, mirando a Remus -- ¿Y te dices director?

--Tiene cuatro años siendo la mejor amiga de tu hijo y no la conocías --aseguró Remus muy serio

Harry no dijo nada, Remus tenía razón, después miró a Ash que sonreía mirando a Tam

--Tamar --murmuró detenidamente Harry mientras se giraba, el niño lentamente se destapó la cabeza que acababa de tapar --Me alegra que ya estés bien

--Gracias papá --Sonrió tímidamente el niño

-- ¿La conoces? --preguntó serio Harry señalando a Ash

--Claro

-- ¿Sabes quien es?

--Sí papá --Afirmó muy serio el niño

-- ¿Sabes su nombre completo? --Preguntó incrédulo Harry

--Ashley Mirzam Malfoy Black... también sé que es nieta de Sirius Black --Remus se ahogó escandalosamente con la saliva y Harry solo atinó a abrir la boca totalmente sorprendido -- e hija de Draco Malfoy… --El chico miró atento a su padre --sí papá, el mismo Sirius Black y el mismo Draco Malfoy --Agregó al ver la cara de desconcierto de Harry

-- ¿Y por qué nunca me lo habías dicho, Tamar? --Barbotó Harry realmente molesto

-- ¿Sabes papá?, cuando me enteré de quien era Ash, me alegré mucho, iba a escribirte una carta, pero esa noticia no era para escribirla, así que esperé hasta vacaciones de navidad, pero cuando volví a casa nunca tuviste tiempo para hablar conmigo, siempre era Tam sujeta así la varita, ahora sin la varita, separa bien los pies, la reverencia, el saludo, no bajes la mirada, no, no¡NO! --al gritar la última palabra un par de lágrimas salieron de las enigmáticas lagunas que habían desplazado las fieras esmeraldas, Harry cerró lentamente los ojos y la imagen del monstruo de la ropa heredada llegó hasta él… lloró en silencio, sin importarle nada… Ash se acercó a Tam y colocándole una mano sobre el hombro negó con la cabeza, Tam limpió las lágrimas que seguían saliendo y se quitó la mano de Ash -- Papá --llamó el chico con voz demandante, Harry abrió los ojos y lo miró, seguía llorando --no lo entiendo, no entiendo porque cuando paseo por el colegio escucho muchas cosas de Harry Potter, tantas que… que no las creo, son impresionantes, pero todas ellas me hablan de alguien que no conozco, entonces ¿Qué Harry Potter es el que tengo enfrente? --preguntó Tam lentamente, la voz se le empezaba a quebrar -- ¿Dónde quedó el que protagoniza todas las aventuras que se hablan en los pasillos¿acaso murió en la batalla de Voldemort? --por el rostro de Tam corrían gruesas lágrimas, pero miraba a su padre -- ¡PAPÁ! --gritó Tam aprisionando entre sus manos la sábana de la cama, Harry aún llorando se sentó lentamente en la cama junto a la de Tam y lo miró en silencio

--No murió entonces Tam, ha ido muriendo al pasar los años… el temor de que a lo único que posee le pase algo lo ha estado matando lentamente… --susurró Harry en pársel, después se puso de pie y se acercó a su hijo que lo miraba sorprendido, le sonrió tiernamente y le dio un beso en la frente --me alegra que estés bien, el entrenamiento dio resultado, eres muy hábil te felicito, cuando estés listo para hablar me llamas que vendré de inmediato, me gustaría saber lo que ocurrió… por lo pronto estamos en casa de Lyly, como tus hermanos podrían destrozar la casa de tu hermana mayor compraremos una aún no sabemos donde, pero será en un par de días, cuando la tengamos bien vista, te enviaré una fotografía para que nos des tu opinión… te amo hijo y perdóname --ni Remus ni Ash entendieron los silbidos de Harry… después éste último salió de la enfermería, Remus fue detrás de él…

--No debiste decirle todo eso --le reprendió Ash mientras se sentaba sobre la cama del chico… tienes suerte de que tu padre viva :murmuró la chica al oído de Tam, mientras él seguía mirando hacia la puerta… entonces la enfermera salió de su despacho y después de sermonear a Ash por seguir fuera de la cama y acostarla, regresó a su oficina…

Harry siguió en el colegio todo el día, en la oficina de Remus platicaron sobre lo poco que el rubio no sabía, cerca de las diez de la noche, hora en la que Ginny había aparecido y preocupada intentaba ir a buscar a su hijo, llamaron a la puerta…

--Adelante --invitó Remus… la puerta se abrió pero no entró nadie, después se cerró, Tam se quitaba la capa invisible con ayuda de Ash

--Mi niño --murmuró Ginny y corrió hacia su hijo

--mamá, no puedo respirar --se quejó con una sonrisa Tam

--tu cabello --murmuró Ginny mirando detenidamente al chico

-- ¿supongo que quieres una explicación? --preguntó Harry sin mirar a nadie

--Me gustaría, pero primero… quisiera decirles lo poco que recuerdo --susurró Tam… al instante aparecieron dos sillas más frente al escritorio de Remus, Tam y Ash tomaron asiento

--La verdad solo recuerdo que una voz fría gritaba _Avada Kedabra_ --dijo Tam mirando a su padre, Ginny ahogó un grito y revisó a su hijo

-- ¿El resto lo conoce usted señorita? --preguntó Harry, Ash asintió y comenzó a contar

-----------------------------------Flash back----------------------------------------------------

Ashley estaba paralizada por el terror, había escuchado la maldición imperdonable y miraba un rayo verde dirigirse hacia Tam… Tam miraba el haz verde volar a toda velocidad hacia él, no podía moverse, pero tampoco tenía miedo, de repente un brillo dorado nació en su cabeza y bajó lentamente cubriéndolo, su cabello corto y en punta creció con lentitud hasta llegar y descansar sobre sus hombros, exactamente el color del cabello no se podía distinguir, el brillo era cegador, de los ojos del chico parecía salir humo plateado del que cada segundo brillaba una luz de diferente color…

--Sabes que no puedo morir --habló Tam en un susurro prácticamente inaudible, sin embargo sabía que su contrincante lo había escuchado… levantó su brazo derecho y extendiendo su mano el rayo verde desapareció al tocarla… un grito de furia se escuchó en los árboles, el ambiente cambió radicalmente, una tensión increíble se tendió sobre los dos chicos, Ash miraba entre asustada y sorprendida a Tam, él seguía mirando hacia los árboles frente a él -- ¿Te vas sin despedirte Dunkel? --murmuró Tam en claro tono sarcástico, un rayo casi invisible salió de la palma extendida del chico, segundos después un atronador grito de dolor y furia se escuchó apaciguando un plop… Tam sonrió lacónicamente, el brillo se apagó dejando ver la mirada apagada del chico, después se desplomó inconciente al césped, Ash lanzó un rayo rojo que explotó en el cielo cual fuegos artificiales y se desmayó al lado de Tam.

------------------------------------Fin flash back--------------------------------------------

Harry sonrió levemente y miró a su hijo

--papá, lamento haberte hablado en esa forma --se disculpó Tam realmente arrepentido

--no te preocupes hijo, tienes razón… pronto conocerás la razón exacta… ahora te diré porque tienes esa apariencia…

------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días pasaron rápido, Harry no encontraba una casa que se adaptara a las exigencias de su esposa, pues ¿dónde conseguía una casa con 20 habitaciones y 25 baños que estuviera cerca de todos? Además con un amplio comedor, una cocina decente y ya no recordaba con qué más… le habría salido mejor haber hecho la casa desde el primer día de su matrimonio… esa noche, la pasarían en casa de Jimmy, llevándose a los trillizos pues Yafeu y Eras no era recomendable dejarlos juntos sin alguno de los padres…

-- Eras… --la puerta de la habitación en la que el pelirrojo dormía, se abrió un poco dejando entrar la luz del pasillo… el niño se sentó lentamente en la cama y encendió la luz de la lámpara a su derecha

-- ¿Acanit?... --Eras miró el reloj cerca de la lámpara --son las tres de la mañana… ¿estás bien? --el pelirrojo se empezó a poner las pantuflas, mientras miraba a la pequeña rubia

--Me ganó… --dijo la niña haciendo un mohín

-- ¿te ganó? --repitió Eras sin comprender, después posó su mirada en el pantalón de la niña, estaba mojado -- ¿Pero no fuiste al baño antes de dormirte?

--No

--Pero escuché que le dijiste a Jho que sí habías ido

--Le dije pero era mentira, me dio flojera… mi papá me va a regañar y… y me va a castigar --balbuceó la niña empezando a llorar

--Tranquila, no llores --Eras abrazó a Acanit para tranquilizarla… --cámbiate el pijama

--pero la cama… --sollozó la pequeña de tres años

--Bien, vamos a ver que se puede hacer --Eras tomó la mano de la rubia y fue a la habitación de la niña, que estaba al iniciar el pasillo junto a las escaleras…

Al entrar a la rosada habitación, Eras se dirigió al closet y abriendo la primera puerta buscó en el cajón de en medio, sacó un batita rosa con perritos que movían la cola y se la dio a Acanit, después miró la cama, quitó el edredón rosa fucsia y miró en las sábanas rosas pastel un circulo húmedo, las quitó y se quedó mirando el colchón blanco

-- ¿puedes hacer algo? --preguntó Acanit con esperanza en la voz, mientras terminaba de desabotonar su pijama

--mmm --fue la respuesta pensativa de Eras

--Eras, dime que sí puedes --casi imploró la niña al momento de ponerse la bata

--Pues… quizá si la secamos con vapor muy caliente se pueda limpiar bien, pero eso solo con magia --comentó pensativo Eras

-- ¿puedes hacerlo?

--No tengo varita

--Mi papá tiene una, iré por ella --Acanit salió corriendo de la habitación y un par de minutos después regresó con una varita fina

--escuché a mi papá unos hechizos --murmuró Eras blandiendo la varita frente a la cama con edredón, pijama y sábanas sobre ella --si lo congelo primero y después lo descongelo… _glacius --_murmuró Eras, al instante una gruesa capa de hielo cubrió todo --ahora… _incendio --_murmuró el chico, pero no obtuvo nada… --_INCENDIO --_gritó Eras prendiéndole fuego a toda la cama

-- ¡ERAS! --gritó alarmada Acanit, en ese momento la alarma contra incendios empezó a pitar…

------------

--Lyly, despierta… algo se quema --Jho se sentó de un brinco en su cama y comenzó a ponerse rápidamente la bata y las pantuflas

-- ¿Qué esperas?, es en la habitación de Acanit --Lyly ya corría fuera de la habitación…

A los pocos segundos Jho la adelantaba y abría la puerta de golpe

--Hija¿Estás bien? --gritó alarmado al entrar a la habitación

La niña bajó el edredón de su cabeza y somnolienta miró a su padre en el umbral de la puerta

-- ¿Qué pasa papá? --balbuceó la niña frotándose un ojo

-- ¿No se quema nada? --Preguntó Lyly mirando detenidamente la habitación

-- ¿Quemarse? --Acanit miró extrañada a su madre, después se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos mientras murmuraba un débil buenas noches

Los dos adultos se miraron extrañados

--Quizá deberíamos cambiar las pilas de ese aparato --comentó Jho mientras volvían a su habitación…

Un par de minutos después, Acanit se levantó lentamente y se asomó por el pasillo

--Ya puedes salir --murmuró la niña tendida en la alfombra

--Vaya, estuvo cerca --dijo Eras mientras salía de debajo de la cama --pero…

-- Debí dejarla en la habitación de Acanit --Jho se acercaba por el pasillo, al instante Eras se barrió bajó la cama de la niña --mientras tú revisa a los niños no vaya a ser que fuera en otra habitación --Jho entró en el cuarto de Acanit y encendió la luz, la niña se arropó completamente con el edredón… podía escuchar a su padre recorrer la habitación, parecía buscar algo -- ¿dónde estará mi varita?, no recuerdo haber venido con ella --murmuró Jho, el corazón de la niña empezó a luchar por salir por su garganta… bajo la cama, Eras miró la varita que tenía en la mano derecha, cerró los ojos, estaba en un grave problema… y cuando pensaba que nada podía empeorar esa situación, Lyly entró abruptamente a la habitación

--Jho… Eras no está en su cama, lo busqué por toda la casa y no lo encuentro

El pelirrojo se llevó una mano a la cara, la voz de Lyly se escuchaba preocupada

--Tranquila amor, debe estar por ahí, vamos a buscarlo…

Cuando ambos salieron de la habitación, Eras salió de debajo de la cama y miró a Acanit

-- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? --preguntó Acanit

--Acuéstate, yo llevaré la varita y volveré a mi cama, espero que tus padres se entretengan abajo

--mejor ve a tu habitación y yo guardaré la varita de papá --Sugirió la rubia

--No Acanit, mi habitación está cerca de la de tus padres… deséame suerte --el pelirrojo se dirigió a la puerta

--Eras…

Eras se giró con la mano en la perilla

--Gracias, es la mesita derecha --Acanit le sonrió

--Por nada… --Eras sonrió y asomó la cabeza por el pasillo, después salió con cuidado… Acanit pegó el oído a la puerta… Eras entró a la habitación principal y se apresuró a guardar la vara, después corrió hacia su cuarto

-- ¿Dónde estabas?

Eras cerró los ojos, lo habían atrapado y con la mano en la perilla se giró para enfrentar la mirada acusadora de su hermana

--Eeeh… en el baño --barbotó Eras señalando la puerta abierta del baño del final del pasillo, Lyly miró en dirección de la mano del niño

--Olvidaste cerrar la puerta… vuelve a dormir Eras

--Lo siento Lyly, buenas noches… --Eras entró a la habitación y se recostó en la puerta cerrada, suspiró tranquilo… --Por un pelo de rana calva --murmuró mientras se acostaba en la cama…

Al día siguiente…

--Buenos días --saludó Jho al entrar en la cocina, tenía una expresión extraña

Todos le regresaron el saludo mientras se sentaba a la mesa, y después del desayuno…

--Eras

--Quep --contestó sonriente el pelirrojo mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de naranja

--Existe un sistema de seguridad que indica que o quienes han usado las cosas --inició Jho, Eras lo miró sin comprender --y justo ese sistema es el que tiene mi varita --finalizó el castaño mirando con sumo interés a Eras, a quien parecía habérsele atorado el jugo, inconcientemente miró a Acanit que había dejado de comer una manzana

--yo…

-- ¿Puedo saber que hacías con mi varita a las tres de la mañana y en el baño?

En parte Eras descansó al oír lo del baño, pero la cara de su cuñado no estaba para fiestas, en verdad estaba molesto, Acanit abrió la boca para confesar pero Eras la interrumpió

--No tenía sueño --Acanit lo miró sorprendida

-- ¿y eso que tiene que ver con la varita de Jho? --Siseó Lyly, en el mismo tono en que Ginny lo hacía

--que… --el cerebro de Eras trabajaba a mil pensando un pretexto creíble y justo cuando Acanit estaba por delatarse se le ocurrió uno que esperaba su hermana creyera --ayer escuché a papá decir unos hechizos y quería ver si podía hacerlos

--Mi varita estaba guardada y no creo que supieras donde --refutó Jho, dedicándole una significativa mirada a su hija

--Escuché que le decías a Acanit que guardar en el cajón derecho de tu cama, bajo las revistas de escobas --argumentó Eras

--bien, estás castigado sube a tu habitación, ahí encontrarás tu castigo

--sí Jho… --Eras se puso de pie y salió de la cocina sin replicar, no entendía la razón por la que todos los padres usaban el mismo tono al estar molestos…

Acanit subió a la habitación de Eras, en cuanto su padre salió a trabajar

--Eras ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

--Tranquila Acanit, solo tengo que copiar unas líneas, además, me debes una --Eras le sonrió --ahora mejor sal, porque Lyly puede sospechar…

Esa noche…

--Jho, aquí están los pergaminos de… --Eras llegaba a la sala de estar con los 20 pergaminos de su castigo, pero casi los tira al ver a su padre platicando con Jho

--... ¿mi habitación, que te pedí bajaras?, Gracias Eras --Jho le sonrió mientras se paraba y tomaba los pergaminos de las manos del niño

-- ¿No saludas pelirrojo?

-- Sid… --Eras corrió hacia su hermano y lo abrazó

-- ¿Qué hiciste pelirrojo? --susurró Sid al abrazar a su hermanito, Eras le sonrió como cuando lograba una trastada, después abrazó a Rem

--Si siempre lo he dicho, tienes mucha suerte enanete --murmuró Rem al oído del niño

--Eh, que se te tiene que pedir un saludo --comentó dolido Mai, Eras soltó una carcajada y abrazó a su hermano --Me tienes que decir --susurró Mai

-- ¿Y Mah? --preguntó Eras después de abrazar a su padre

A las nueve de la noche, la cena terminaba y todos se despedían, pues ahora irían a pasar la noche en la madriguera

--Adiós Eras, y gracias --Acanit se despedía del pelirrojo y después se dirigió a Sid

--Adiós tío Sid --sonrió la rubia mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

--Oye, pero ¿Por qué a mí me dices tío y a Eras no? --preguntó aparentemente dolido

--Pues porque Eras es un niño y no le puedo decir tío --obvió Acanit

--Pero si yo también soy un niño --Sid hizo un puchero y miró a la niña

--No es cierto --rió Acanit

--Pregúntale a tu madre

Acanit sonrió y corrió hacia la cocina

--Mamá

--Dime amor --Lyly platicaba con sus padres

-- ¿El tío Sid es un niño?

Lyly miró a su hija y sonriendo contestó: --Tu tío Sid es más niño que tú, cariño --Acanit sonrió ampliamente y regresó corriendo a la sala de estar

-- ¿Y que te dijo tu madre? --Sid tomó entre sus brazos a la niña

--Que eras mas niño que yo --Le sonrió Acanit

--Te lo dije

--Entonces… nos vemos después Sid --Y sin borrar la sonrisa, la niña corrió con Rem

--Tío Rem --empezó Acanit, pero el chico la interrumpió

-- ¿Por qué Sid es Sid y yo soy tío Rem? --preguntó dolido

--Porque mi mamá dice que Sid es más niño que yo y no puedo decirle tío a un niño --contestó la niña como si lo que acabara de decir fuera lo más obvio del mundo

--Pero no es justo --Rem hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos

-- ¿Estás haciendo un berrinche, tío Rem? --Preguntó incrédula Acanit, Rem se dejó caer en el piso y se cruzó de piernas -- Las rabietas no te dejan nada --le reprendió la niña, arrugando el entrecejo, pero Rem solo pujó -- ¿Quieres que le pregunte a mamá si puedo decirte Rem? --Inquirió la niña, Rem sonrió y asintió

Acanit negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina

--Mamá¿tío Rem es un niño?

--No hija, tu tío Rem es el único adulto de tus tíos --murmuró Lyly, mientras salían a la sala de estar

--No digas eso Lyly, tus hermanos solo son un poco… --Harry se interrumpió al sentir algo húmedo estrellársele en la cara, se llevó las manos lentamente y se quitó algo pastoso -- ¿Hollín? --murmuró sin comprender, después miró como Eras, Fa, Mar, Kalid y Yafeu gateaban desde atrás de un sillón hasta ellos, después miró a Lyly petrificada junto a él, estaba roja y movía la boca intentando decir algo pero ningún sonido lograba salir, Acanit miraba todo divertida, Jho miraba con una sonrisa de temor como la sala de estar, que era blanca tenía manchas negras por todas las paredes y los sillones de piel blanca estaban… negros y ni que decir de la alfombra, Ginny esta muy molesta pero no tanto como su hija

--Pero… --intentó hablar Ginny

-- ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASÓ AQUÍ? --gritó Lyly, interrumpiendo a Ginny y logrando que la escena en la sala se detuviera completamente… Sid se detuvo con una bola de hollín en la mano derecha, Rem bajó lentamente el cojín que debía ser blanco, con el que se cubría el rostro y Mai se congeló dentro de la chimenea y escondió tras él las dos bolas de ceniza que tenía en cada mano… Harry se alejó un par de metros de su hija y sonrió ladinamente mirando a sus tres hijos -- ¡PERO NI SIQUIERA LOS NIÑOS HAN HECHO ESTO! --gritó Lyly señalando a los niños que estaban cerca de su padre

--Mi tío Rem también es un niño --susurró Acanit, sin embargo, Lyly la escuchó

-- ¿TODO ES PORQUE NINGUNO QUIERE QUE ACANIT LES DIGA TÍOS? --barbotó peligrosamente Lyly, Ginny miró a sus hijos que temerosos miraban a su hermana

-- ¿Cómo es eso posible? --preguntó Ginny mientras Lyly se acercaba lentamente a los chicos

-- Papá¿podríamos dormir esta noche con mi abuelito? --Acanit miró a su padre

--Sería lo más indicado --murmuró Jho --pero no te preocupes, mientras no hagas nada, nada pasara

-- NO LO PUEDO CREER, REMUS, CREÍ QUE ERAS EL MÁS SENSATO DE TODOS --Lyly seguía vociferando --NO SALDRÁN DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE DEJEN LA SALA COMO ESTABA

Los tres aludidos miraron al piso y asintieron en silencio, no se atrevían a abrir la boca. Harry sonrió de forma traviesa mientras una chispa brincaba en sus ojos y abrazó a Ginny… una enorme bola de hollín húmedo, se impactó en el rostro de Lyly cuando gritaba, logrando que una gran parte entrara a su boca

-- Eso no fue amable Sid --susurró Harry lo suficientemente alto para que Lyly escuchara, Sid asustado miró a su padre y después a su hermana, el hollín parecía hervir

-- ¡SIRIUS! --gritó Lyly mientras se quitaba apresurada la ceniza de la cara

--Pero yo no he sido, mira todavía tengo la bola en la mano --se apresuró a responder Sid mostrándole la mano con la esfera mientras retrocedía --Además papá me habría dicho Sirius no Sid --balbuceó antes de echar a correr con una furibunda Lyly tras él… el chico tenía que esquivar los rayos que la pelirroja lanzaba tanto con varita como sin ella --Ayúdame Jho --imploró al pasar cerca del castaño

--Quiero ver cuando mi hija vaya a hogwarts --se excusó Jho, Sid subió a toda velocidad las escaleras, tuvo que agacharse al mismo tiempo que brincaba para poder esquivar dos aturdidores que Lyly le lanzó

--Bueno, entonces… creo que nosotros iremos a la madriguera --Harry se terminó de despedir y salieron de la casa…

Cuando salían del terreno de la casa para poder desaparecerse, escucharon maldiciones, gritos, rayos y más gritos tras ellos

--Papá, no es justo, esta banshee me va a matar --gritó Sid mientras pasaba corriendo por un lado de Harry… éste soltó una sonora carcajada y abrazó a su esposa, a los pocos segundos Lyly los pasó…

Al día siguiente en la madriguera, todos desayunaban sentados a la mesa cuando Sid, Rem y Mai aparecieron, los dos últimos tenían una expresión de extremo cansancio, pero Sid parecía un poco molesto y sus ropas estaban totalmente destrozadas

--Papá abusaste --comentó mientras se dejaba caer en una silla

Harry rió y siguió con su desayuno, pero una lechuza parda lo interrumpió pues entró a la cocina batiendo sus alas ruidosamente, dejó caer un sobre rojo en el plato de Sid y salió por la ventana, Sid miró el sobre con real temor, Mai sonrió y lo abrió…

-- ¡EN QUE DEMONIOS PIENSAS SIRIUS POTTER, PORQUE SI VAS A QUEDARTE EN OTRA PARTE NO AVISAS, NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN DESCONSIDERADO, ESTOY DEMASIADO PREOCUPADA, EN NINGÚN LUGAR ME DAN RAZÓN DE TI, MÁS TE VALE REGRESES PRONTO… espero estés bien PARA PODER ASESINARTE --Sid sintió atemorizado como el vociferador se hacía trizas sobre su cabeza, después miró a su alrededor, sus hermanos se contenían el soltar una carcajada, pero su padre no pudo contenerse mucho tiempo y menos cuando recordó el vociferador que Ginny le había mandado, o el que le mandaría, en realidad el que debía mandarle, no, no le podía enviar ninguno, porque para empezar no era maestro en hogwarts y ese día había pasado hacía mucho ya, así que rió con más ganas

--En realidad te lo mereces --barbotó Ginny mientras le servía unas tostadas

Sid se cubrió el rostro con las manos y hundió la cabeza en el plato de avena

--Rem, te recomendaría que no te cases con Hebe, las pelirrojas son peligrosas --murmuró Sid mientras se ponía de pie, esquivó un pan que Molly le había lanzado

--Pero si Hebe es rubia, la pelirroja es Cora --sonrió Rem

-- ¿Por qué me habré casado con una pelirroja? --Se lamentó Sid mientras se dirigía a la puerta trasera --ayyy --la cuchara con la que Ginny guisaba había dado justo en la cabeza de Sid --nos vemos después familia, no puedo creerlo, voy a morir a un mes de casado --murmuró el chico mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos meses después, en Mayo…

En la sala común de Grifindor Ashley y Tam platicaban en un sillón, siendo media noche era lógico estuvieran solos

--Tam¿recuerdas lo que hablamos el día en que nos conocimos?

--Sí Ash --Tam miró su amiga, tenían prácticamente cuatro años sin hablar de eso

--Creo que ya es hora

-- ¿estás segura Ash? --preguntó Tam adoptando una expresión seria

--sí, solo falta ajustar unas cosas, en unos días podremos hacerlo… pero si no quieres, lo entenderé, es peligroso

-- ¿Bromeas cierto?, claro que iré Ash --sonrió Tam

--Entonces, el sábado iremos al departamento de misterios --comentó ilusionada Ash, esos hermosos ojos cafés rojizos brillaron excepcionalmente

--A la sala de la muerte --finalizó Tam sonriendo de una forma indescriptible adquiriendo un aire espectral…

---------------------------------------------------------------

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa listo... el tercer capitulo espero sus noticas jajajaja!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! espero hayan pasado felices fiestas!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**SION-ALLEGRA  
**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	4. El regreso de un grande, 2ª parte

**_Si han llegado hasta aquí saben perfectamente que personajes son míos y que es de Rowling, la WB y no sé quien más..._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Listooooooooo... parece que con presión trabajo mejor jajajajaja_**

**__**

**_  
_**

Era una habitación enorme, fría y tétrica, las telarañas eran su principal adorno, en medio había una gran cama adoselada, alrededor estaban unos muebles viejos que daban miedo… una mujer hermosa, no pasaría los cuarenta años, de ondulado cabello negro y expresivos ojos grises estaba sentada sobre la cama, frente a ella había una fotografía, era muggle… un joven de no más de 20 años abrazaba sonriente a una mujer que tendría su edad… él de cabello largo y negro, hermosos ojos grises y con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier mujer… ella muy hermosa, era rubia y tenía unos impresionantes ojos de un extraño café rojizo… ambos sonreían a la cámara, vestían los uniformes de Hogwarts, los uniformes de Grifindor… desvió la mirada un poco hacia su izquierda, otra fotografía muggle… ¿Quién lo diría?, fotografías muggles en la noble y ancestral casa de los Black, sonrió sardónicamente y puso atención a la fotografía… eran tres personas… una de ellas era una chica muy bonita, pelirroja y de unos impresionantes ojos verdes, podía apostar que había visto antes esos ojos, a la derecha de la chica, un hombre alto de desordenado cabello negro y gafas redondas la abrazaba, a la izquierda del chico, un muchacho de cabello castaño cenizo y hermosos ojos dorados tenía el brazo extendido sobre… sobre la marca de una quemadura, la ultima parte de la fotografía parecía quemada…

--Papá… mamá… --murmuró la mujer mirando la primera fotografía, después lentamente se puso de pie y se encaminó a la puerta, en el umbral se detuvo y se giró hacia las fotografías -- ¿cómo habrán tomado una fotografía muggle en hogwarts? --sonrió y salió completamente de la habitación, bajó a la cocina… tenía cuatro años sintiéndose demasiado sola, volvió a sonreír al recordar a su hija, pero un par de lagrimas se le escaparon al recordar al padre de la niña, al llegar a la cocina se dejó caer en una silla y se recostó sobre la mesa…

------------------------------------flash back--------------------------------------------------------

Un hombre alto, de un rubio platinado abrazaba entusiasmado a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos grises, se miraba cansada pero sonriente… él abrió la puerta de una casa colorida de un piso, ella con un bulto de cobijas rosadas hizo intento de entrar a la casa, pero se detuvo en el umbral… adentro, en medio del recibidor estaban cinco hombres ataviados con túnicas negras y mascaras blancas, miró asustada al bulto entre sus brazos, lo tomó fuertemente con un brazo y con el que tenía libre sacó una varita de entre su túnica aún de maternidad, Draco Malfoy entró rápidamente al escuchar un _protego _de voz de su esposa

--Ustedes, la pelea es conmigo, dejen a esa maldita traidora a la sangre¿o acaso me tienen miedo? --gritó Malfoy a los mortifagos, ella lo miró sorprendida… los mortifagos miraron al rubio y se dirigieron a él… con un "te amo" sin llegar a tocar los oídos de la mujer, la pelea empezó, Draco hábilmente los llevó hasta la sala de estar, se suponía que ella debía proteger a la niña y salir de ahí, pero no podía, no podía dejar al hombre que amaba. Aferrando contra su pecho a la pequeña que inocente dormía entre sus brazos, se acercó al arco de la sala e impotente miró como todo se perdía, no podía atacar, Draco se molestaría y su hija podría morir, ella sabía que Draco daría su vida por ellas dos… escuchó el hechizo imperdonable, el _avada kedabra_ había sido lanzado por uno de esos malditos, por fortuna Draco lo había esquivado, pero había ido a dar a un par de centímetros donde ella estaba recargada, Draco se giró al escuchar el grito de horror de su esposa, su mirada se endureció y sin importarle más se acercó a ella --Creí que habías entendido la indirecta de que te fueras --siseó molesto el rubio

--pe… pero…

--Alhena, te amo y amo a esa pequeña, no quiero que nada les pase… vete, ellos no saben quien eres, están trastornados y solo me reconocen a mi… no olvides nunca que te amo y… --Draco fijó la mirada en los ojos de su esposa, las pupilas se contrajeron y después se dilataron, cerró los ojos y se desplomó en el piso boca abajo… la morena miró un gran hoyo que parecía hecho por fuego en la espalda de Draco Malfoy, se petrificó totalmente, solo apretó más contra su pecho el cuerpecito de su hija, el mortífago que quedaba se acercó a ella, pero no la miraba a ella, al llegar, pateó despreciativamente el cuerpo inerte de Malfoy

-- Por ser un sucio traidor --murmuró con el pie sobre la cabeza de Draco, segundos después subió la mirada y se encontró con unos fieros ojos grises, pero en realidad no los miró en ese mismo instante se desplomó sin vida

--Draco --sollozó Alhena arrodillada junto al cuerpo del que fue su esposo, la niña comenzó a llorar, debía tener hambre, se sentó en el piso y mientras alimentaba a su hija pensaba en su futuro, ahora que no tenía a nadie, los padres de Draco ni siquiera la conocían y no sabía si aún vivían… recorrió con la vista su casa, estaba totalmente destrozada… no podía arreglarla, además, sería demasiado peligroso continuar viviendo ahí… si tan solo sus padres vivieran…

----------------------------------------------------fin flash back----------------------------

Alhena miró al techo, seguía llorando, pero de repente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, acababa de recordar un pequeño pendiente que tenía de hacía ya algunos meses…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El miércoles por la mañana Tam se despertó muy temprano, últimamente soñaba demasiado con el sujeto del bosque, pero al despertar no recordaba la apariencia del sujeto, eran las seis y no podría seguir durmiendo, así que decidió darse un baño. Cuando bajaba los escalones del dormitorio hacia la sala común que esperaba encontrar vacía, miró a Ash sentada en un sofá frente a la chimenea, miraba absorta las cenizas

-- ¿Ash? --Murmuró Tam tras ella, pero la chica no pareció notarlo -- Ashley

--Tam¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? --Preguntó Ash pasándose rápidamente las manos por el rostro

-- Pues, creo que tú despertaste más temprano --Sonrió el chico -- ¿o no dormiste? --preguntó al ver la ropa de la niña

-- Como crees --refutó Ash mirando de nuevo la chimenea

--Por favor Ash --Tam se sentó junto a ella -- ¿Qué tienes¿Por qué lloras?

--Yo no lloro --Ash giró la cara testaruda, Tam rodó los ojos -- ¿Sabías que el viernes hay una salida a Hogsmade? --comentó sonriente Ash, tratando de cambiar el tema, Tam sonrió y la miró

--Sí¿tienes pareja?

--No¿y tú?

--Eh, no, no aún --Tam se llevó distraídamente la mano a la cabeza y sacudió su cabello

--Vaya --Ash no hallaba que decir, una extraña tensión y hasta cierto punto graciosa se tendió sobre los dos

--Ash ¿quisieras ir conmigo a Hogsmade? --Tam parpadeó varias veces, miró hacia donde estaba Ash, no había nadie y se dio cuenta que solo lo había pensado, tenía la boca abierta pero ningún sonido lograba salir

-- ¿Vamos a desayunar? -- le llamaba Ash desde las escaleras afuera de la sala común

Durante el día Tam se maldijo tantas veces que olvidó contarlas cuando iba por la treintena en la clase de DCAO y Tonks lo había reprendido diez veces… Tam intentó pedir a Ash saliera con él más de veinte veces, pero las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta cuando Ash le prestaba atención… incluso intentó hacerlo antes de irse a dormir, pero simplemente no pudo… el sueño se le fue a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, ya no sabía ni que era lo que no lo dejaba dormir, si el sujeto de la voz fría, el que irían en unos días a revivir a alguien, que Ash fuera con alguien mas a Hogsmade o el accidente que acababa de tener con un sueño extraño que incluía a su amiga, el caso fue que terminó dándose un baño y bajando a la sala común con el uniforme puesto, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Ash ahí, sollozaba

--Ash

La niña se giró rápidamente al escuchar su nombre y sorprendida miró a Tam de pie tras ella

--Tam, pero…

El niño le sonrió y sentándose junto a ella la abrazó

-- ¿Qué pasa¿no somos amigos?

--Es que tengo miedo de que no funcione, lo que vamos a hacer --Se sinceró la chica, llorando en el hombro de su mejor amigo

--tranquila, hemos investigado por cuatro años eso, lo peor que nos puede pasar es que nos atrapen los aurores, inefables o los que cuiden ahí --le sonrió Tam --y después que tu madre te mande un vociferador, y mi madre me mande otro y que papá me mate --comentó pensativo el chico, ocasionando que Ash dejara de llorar y riera mirándolo a los ojos, Tam hizo lo mismo, al instante ambas miradas se enlazaron, Tam miró los perfectos y carnosos labios de Ash… Ash cerró los ojos, mientras Tam hacía lo mismo y lentamente inclinaba la cabeza a la derecha y se acercaba a Ash, podían sentir en el rostro la respiración de cada uno, era un momento mágico, en la lejanía se escuchó un ligero ruido que ninguno notó, sus labios estaban a escaso milímetros, Ash acercó más la cara sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos, estaban a punto de rozarse…

-- ¡ASHLEY MIRZAM MALFOY BLACK! --un atronador grito hizo que Tam cayera del sofá y que Ash mirara horrorizada hacia todas partes

--al frente --murmuró Tam mientras se sentaba en un sofá frente a ella

Ash miró al frente y se encontró con un sobre rojo, lo miró entre molesta y asustada

-- ¿DE NUEVO AL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO? --Preguntó la atronadora voz y esperó la respuesta, Ash miró abochornada a Tam, él miraba el sobre --TE ESTOY HABLANDO JOVENCITA

--Yo… yo… lo siento… --dijo Ash bajando la cabeza -- ¿sabes lo que has hecho? --Susurró Ash molesta

-- NO ME HABLES EN ESE TONO JOVENCITA, NO PUEDO CREERLO, PERO QUE MANÍA LA TUYA DE DESOBEDECER LAS REGLAS… ¿NO PODRÍAS TAN SOLO MANTENERTE AL MARGEN DE LO QUE ESTÁ PROHIBIDO?... ¡ASHLEY MIRZAM, TE ESTOY HABLANDO!

--lo siento mamá

--SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO, SOLO LO SIENTO MAMÁ, EL BOSQUE ES MUY PELIGROSO, TE PODRÍAN EXPULSAR, PERO ESO NO TE IMPORTARÍA ¿CIERTO?, PERO YO NO LO PERMITIRÉ JOVENCITA, SI A TU ABUELO NO LO EXPULSARON NO LO HARÁN CONTIGO, NO CREO QUE SEAS PEOR QUE ÉL, ASHLEY MÁS VALE QUE TE PORTES BIEN, NO QUIERO UN NUEVO REPORTE TUYO PORQUE TE ASEGURO QUE TE TRAIGO DE LA OREJA A LA CASA Y TE DOY UNA TUNDA QUE BIEN MERECIDA TE LA TIENES¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO?

Ash miraba boquiabierta al vociferador, un extraño color carmín la había cubierto, después miró a Tam que parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reír

-- ¡ASHLEY, CUANDO HABLO ME GUSTA QUE ME CONTESTEN! TE HE PREGUNTADO SI ME HAS ENTENDIDO, JOVENCITA, O ¿QUIERES QUE LO REPITA?

--Noooooo --se apresuró a contestar la chica --escuché todo lo que dijiste --se lamentó mirando a Tam

--ME HAS ENTENDIDO ENTONCES, NO QUIERO TENER UN REPORTE MÁS, PORQUE IRÉ POR TI Y SI ESTÁS EN CLASE TE SACARÉ, NO IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAS, NO QUIERO QUE ROMPAS UNA REGLA MÁS ¿ENTENDIDO? --Amenazó peligrosamente el sobre en la cara de Ash

--Sí --murmuró la chica

--Vuelve a dormir cariño, lamento haberte despertado, no olvides que te amo --y el sobre se consumió en una llama

-- ¿Salir del colegio es romper una regla? --preguntó Tam con una sonrisa peleando por dibujarse en su rostro

--Anda ríe, sé que fue gracioso --Condescendió Ash, Tam no esperó más y soltó una sonora carcajada --no entiendo como es que nadie despertó --comentó Ash --y respecto a tu pregunta, no es romper una regla si no salimos del colegio, porque el viernes hay una salida a Hogsmade y en esas horas podemos ir a donde nos plazca --sonrió Ash, aunque estaba maldiciendo para sus adentros, su madre en verdad era inoportuna… pero, no había caído en cuenta… ¡Tam iba a darle un beso!... ¿Qué significaba eso?... de repente sintió un extraño calor recorrerla, estaba totalmente colorada

--Pues si tu lo dices --dijo Tam riendo aún, e ignoró el sonrojo de la chica, dado que él estaba en las mismas circunstancias --oye, pero… ese no era un vociferador

--pues uno normal no

-- ¿Cómo hace tu madre eso? --preguntó interesado Tam, debía dejar el tema del beso a un lado

--Pues la verdad no lo sé, solo sé que mientras ella duerme tranquilamente todo se graba

--pero te contesta

--sí, pero eso solo mi madre lo sabe --aseguró Ash entre un bostezo

--Solo espero no le diga a mi madre --Sonrió Tam --Será mejor que nos vayamos a acostar… eh… digo… que tú y yo nos acostemos… cada uno en su dormitorio --tartamudeó Tam señalando con ambos brazos al mismo tiempo las diferentes escaleras, mientras adquiría de nuevo el tono carmín

--Sí --murmuró Ash encaminándose a su dormitorio, con el mismo tono carmín

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¡Oh Harry, es hermosa… y cerca de la madriguera y de la casa de Hermione! --Ginny sonriendo besó a su esposo y corrió hacia su nueva casa, Harry miró detenidamente la casa, era la misma, solo que un poco más grande, sintió como la parte inferior de su pantalón se movía con una inexistente brisa, pero cerca de la entrada de la casa miró un rayo amarillo que pasaba a toda velocidad, sonrió al verla, entonces recordó la platica pendiente que tenía con Jho, miró al chico recargado en la verja mirando la propiedad

--Jhonna --llamó Harry con voz seria, el hombre volteó extrañado --tenemos una plática pendiente

Jho sorprendido miró a Harry, pensó que había sido una broma, pero en realidad ¿iba a reprenderlo por tener un hijo?, pero si ya había tenido una niña y no había dicho nada

--Claro padrino, usted dirá --Jho miró atento a Harry

-- ¿Me quieres explicar que pasó?

-- ¿perdón? --preguntó Jho sin comprender

-- Con Lyly

--Pero todo con ella está bien padrino y…

--Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero --lo interrumpió molesto Harry

-- Pero no lo entiendo

-- ¡Jhonna, sé que tienes una inteligencia abrumadora, pero no intentes usarla contra mí! --Harry se acercó amenazadoramente al chico

--Padrino yo no…

-- JHONNA

--vale, vale… pero padrino, yo no veo nada de malo en que Lyly esté embarazada

-- ¿Pero te das cuenta que es mi niña?

Jho boquiabierto miró a Harry

--Padrino, Lyly ya es mi esposa y tenemos una hija y…

--Jho --Harry interrumpió al chico colocándole las manos en los hombros, Jho temió que lo estrangulara -- ¿Sabes quien es Acanit¿sabes porque me sorprendió que tuvieran otro hijo? --Harry se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el césped y cerró los ojos, Jho extrañado se sentó lentamente frente a él… Harry contó todo a Jho, al enterarse, inconcientemente cambió su cabello a gris --Por eso me sorprendí, yo ya esperaba a Acanit pero no a otro

--Pero no puedo hacer nada respecto a eso padrino --Jho lo miró triste, sus ojos eran negros

--Jho, no quiere decir que tengas que deshacerte de él o ella, solo que debes cuidar mucho a Lyly --Harry le sonrió paternalmente, al instante cabello y ojos del chico volvieron a su color normal…

--Hey¿hay día de campo y no me invitaron? --Sid sonreía en la puerta de la verja blanca, abrazaba a una hermosa pelirroja de cabello rizado hasta la cintura, de ojos dorados

--Hola Cora --Harry se puso de pie y abrazó a la pelirroja --Sid, me alegra tenerte todavía entre nosotros --murmuró Harry mientras abrazaba a su hijo

El chico sonrió nervioso mirando a su esposa quien al dirigirse a la casa le preguntó por el comentario de Harry…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Ash --Llamó Tam en el desayuno

--Dime --Ash dejó el tenedor sobre su plato y miró a Tam

-- ¿quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmade? --Ash continuaba mirando a Tam, el chico se preguntaba porque no le respondía

-- ¿Qué pasa Tam? --La voz de Ash lo sacó de sus pensamientos… de nuevo, solo pensaba¿Por qué demonios no podía abrir la boca y dejar que saliera?

--No, nada… --Tam continuó con el desayuno…

-------------

El Jueves por la noche, Tam estaba haciendo sus deberes en contra de su voluntad, pero si no los hacía no iría a Hogsmade y aún no entendía como lograba su madre enterarse de ello, estaba concentrado escribiendo una redacción para Tonks cuando el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió dejando entrar a Ash, estaba sonriente, iba con unas compañeras, Tam dejó su pluma sobre el pergamino cuando miró que se acercaba, ahora sí le pediría fuera con él, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que las chicas siguieron de largo, y Ash no le dedicó ni un buenas noches, cuando pasaron junto a él escuchó que Ash decía algo sobre un tal André Illeoza, era un chico rubio de quinto de grifindor¿habían dicho que era guapo¿Adorable¡Pero si es un patán de lo peor!, sintió que le habían vaciado un balde de agua fría en la espalda cuando escuchó que Ash decía que era muy lindo y que la había invitado a Hogsmade dándole un rosa… Un increíble ardor le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, varias cosas en la sala común empezaron a levitar, la energía que Tam desprendía era sorprendente, se puso abruptamente de pie y fue a su dormitorio, sus deberes lo seguían…

--Hola Tam --le sonrió Adel, una chica castaña de cuarto…

Pero Tam pasó sin mirar a nadie y subió a su habitación

--Sí, fue muy lindo al invitarme, pero le dije que esperaba que alguien más me invitara --dijo Ash mientras se giraba a ver a Adel que murmuraba cosas contra Tam por no haberla saludado --Oye, Tam no es ninguna de esas cosas que dijiste

--Pues sí lo es, solo por ser hijo de Harry Potter no tiene derecho de ser grosero --zanjó la castaña y subió las escaleras

-- ¿pero que pasó? --preguntó Ash

--Adel saludó a Tam cuando él pasó por aquí, pero Tam siguió de largo y no le hizo caso, se miraba molesto, todos tienen derecho a enojarse de vez en cuando --argumentó Daniel, una chica rubia de ojos negros, de cuarto también…

--Iré a ver que tiene --Ash se disculpó y subió hasta el dormitorio en el que estaba Tam, al llegar entró sin tocar, pero se quedó petrificada a un paso de la puerta pues Tam estaba en medio de la habitación, con solamente un bóxer amarillo con puntitos negros que bailaban por toda la tela, Ash con los ojos extremadamente abiertos miró a Tam

-- ¿Se te ofrece algo? --Siseó Tam

--yo… yo…

-- ¿O podría terminar de cambiarme?, tengo mucha tarea que hacer --murmuró Tam en extremo molesto

-- ¿Pero qué te pasa, por qué estás tan grosero?, no te he hecho nada --No era pelirroja pero sí peligrosa

--Déjame en paz Ashley, tengo que hacer mis deberes y en la sala común no se puede

-- ¡Pero que genio el tuyo Tamar! --Ash salió azotando la puerta tras ella

Tam se dejó caer en la cama y se tapó la cara con la almohada, quizá si la mantenía sobre él, el tiempo suficiente, podía dejar de respirar…

Esa noche, Tam no pudo dormir nada… se levantó temprano y salió al patio, frente a él iban Ash y ese rubio desabrido, estaban muy abrazaditos… lo invadió un coraje enorme, sintió como salía de sus manos una especie de humo, sus ojos brillaron de un dorado puro, André tropezó con nada, dando con la cara completamente contra el piso, se partió la boca y se le cayeron dos dientes, sin mencionar que tuvo un esguince en el pie derecho y en se quebró el brazo izquierdo… Tam se detuvo al instante, se congeló a unos metros de ellos, se miró las manos impotente, no entendía lo que había pasado, él había deseado que eso le pasara al rubio, pero no lo había hecho ¿o sí?, deseó fervorosamente desaparecer o por lo menos hacerse invisible para que Ash no lo viera, no traía la capa invisible con él, iban a ir al ministerio y él sin la capa invisible, no sabía si correr al dormitorio por la capa o ayudar a Ash que lloraba…

--Ash, tranquilízate --obviamente se decidió por su amiga

--Es que… no entiendo que pasó --sollozó Ashley

--Tranquila

-- ¿No habrás tenido algo que ver, cierto? --Inquirió Ash mirando a Tam

--La verdad es que sí fui yo, estaba molesto porque ibas con él y te había abrazado, pero no me di cuenta cuando pasó --Tam miró fijamente a Ash, pero decidió no decir lo que pensaba, esa chica podría ser peligrosa, así que se inclinó por abrazarla sin decir nada… un par de minutos después, Remus Lupin llegó y se llevó al rubio, no sin antes, pedirle a Tam fuera a su despacho cuando volviera de Hogsmade

-- ¿Irás a ver como está tu amigo? --preguntó Tam con un dejo de celos muy claro

-- Estás insufrible Tam… --Ash le dedicó una mirada fulminante al chico y dando media vuelta fue tras Lupin

Tam suspiró y siguió su camino, quizá Ash había olvidado lo que harían cuando estuvieran en la aldea aprovechando que ese día las clases se habían suspendido pues según el director necesitaban un respiro... pero él no, así que siguió caminando, sin mucho ánimo, pero siguió…

-- ¡TAMAR POTTER! --Un grito tras él lo hizo detenerse, giró la cabeza asustado

-- ¿Ash? --murmuró sorprendido, la chica se acercaba a él muy seria

-- ¿Creías que me dejarías atrás en todo esto y te llevarías toda la gloria? --murmuró llegando a su lado --No crea eso señor Potter --Ash lo jaló del brazo y lo hizo caminar --Por cierto Tam¿Por qué te dijo eso el profesor Lupin? --Preguntó Ash recostándose en el brazo del chico, Tam sonrió con tal acción

--Pues quizá sabe lo que pensamos hacer en unos minutos… --le sonrió Tam --... o porque sabe que yo le hice eso a rubio desabrido --pensó el chico --Pero no traigo la capa

--No te preocupes, yo la traigo y los mapas también, incluido el del merodeador --murmuró la chica, Tam sin darse cuenta del todo pasó su brazo por los hombros de Ash… varios minutos después llegaron a Hogsmade que estaba lleno de alumnos de hogwarts --Se me antojan unas plumas de azúcar --meditó Tam

--No venimos para comprar golosinas --le reprendió Ash mirando a su alrededor

--Pero para el viaje --sonrió el chico, esa sonrisa derretía a cualquier chica, cualquier chica que no estuviera a punto de incursionar en el ministerio fieramente custodiado, para revivir a su abuelo que tenía más de 20 años tras el velo de la muerte

--Déjate de tonterías Tam, ahora dame… --Ash se giró hacia Tam -- ¿Tam?... TAM --miró al chico cerca de la dulcería

--Pero Ash…

--Anda vamos… --Ash lo jalaba de la túnica hacia el lado contrario

--Bien, bien, vamos tras esas tiendas que tienen artículos que no volveré a ver en lo que me resta de vida --Suspiró Tam

--Que melodramático --Ash lo miró incrédula

--Qué piensas que me va a hacer mi padre cuando se entere, porque se tiene que enterar --preguntó Tam recargándose en la pared trasera de una tienda

-- ¿Felicitarte y aumentarte la mesada? --preguntó sonriente Ash

--Es una bonita forma de verlo --dijo Tam buscando algo en su mochila --toma… --le extendió a Ash una bola amarilla --es una peluca, para que no te reconozcan, espero te quede esta ropa, ponte las gafas oscuras --explicó Tam tendiéndole más cosas, mientras él se quitaba el uniforme de Hogwarts, dejando ver un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una playera a rayas naranjas y azules, Ash miró lo que tenía en las manos --mi madre insiste en comprarme overoles --le sonrió Tam

--Pero, yo no soy hija de Harry Potter para que me reconozcan en todas partes, además, tú ya no te pareces tanto

--Oh, claro… cuando busquen a una chica de cabello negro y que tenga los ojos café rojizo, nadie se va a acordar de la que vieron junto a un extraño de cabello rojo con negro y ojos casi blancos… oh no, nadie la recordará… vamos Ash, somos un par tan común que vamos a pasar desapercibidos --comentó Tam

--Está bien, deja las ironías… me gustas más bicolor --sonrió Ash mirando a Tam con una peluca rubia, que resaltó su notorio sonrojo --eh, bueno… yo… eh… me voy a cambiar --tartamudeó la chica

--Sí, bien, te espero enfrente…

--Pero no vayas a comprar dulces --le advirtió la chica…

Diez minutos más tarde, Ash volvía al frente de la choza con una peluca rizada hasta las orejas, y gafas oscuras, vistiendo un overol de mezclilla con una playera azul y una gorra hacia atrás negra

--Te ves mejor de chica --Se burló Tam --ahora hermano, vamos…

Ambos sonrieron y poco a poco se encaminaron hacia fuera de la aldea

-- ¿El autobús noctámbulo no aparece en la noche? --preguntó pensativa Ash en las afueras de la aldea

--Sí, aquí cerca está una aldea muggle, tomaremos un autobús ahí

Ash lo miró boquiabierta

--No te preocupes Ash --le sonrió Tam

Caminaron cerca una hora, afortunadamente la aldea muggle estaba cerca… aunque sinceramente eso a ninguno molestó, Ash estaba sorprendida, y Tam caminaba sonriente, al llegar a la estación de autobuses, Tam tuvo que soltar la mano de Ash para pagar los boletos, al instante a ambos los cubrió un divertido tono carmín, el sol amenazaba con ocultarse cuando llegaron a donde estaba oculto el ministerio…

--Tam¿Cómo vamos a entrar? --preguntó la chica mirando a Tam

-- ¿Acaso no tienes cuatro años investigando eso?

--Pero es diferente verlo en un pergamino y verlo frente a mí

-- ¿Qué harías sin mí? --preguntó divertido Tam adelantándose, Ash rodó los ojos y lo siguió a una desvencijada cabina telefónica en la que Tam entró como si ir al ministerio inglés, fuera cosa que hiciera a diario, llevó su mano hasta el disco del teléfono y marcó… cuando el disco volvió a su posición original, dentro, una voz resonó, pidió los nombres y el asunto que los llevaba al lugar, Tam y Ash se miraron, eran las 6:30 de la tarde, debían estar en el colegio y él al ser Potter… --Augusto Leichtz, Alexis Leichtz, venimos a una investigación escolar --declamó Tam en una posición filosófica, Ash lo miró con los ojos como platos, la voz agradeció y les indicó que hacer con las identificaciones que resbalaban por la rampa metálica del teléfono… minutos después de que la cabina telefónica se hundiera, llegaron al vestíbulo y mirando detenidamente la fuente dorada de en medio, salieron de la cabina telefónica que volvía a subir, Tam tomó la manó de Ash y la guió, parecía que antes había estado ahí, sin embargo, no era así… ¿o sí?, caminaron por un lado de la fuente dorada y llegaron a una mesa donde debía estar un guardia de seguridad, pero no había nadie --Debe haber ido al baño --sonrió Tam y pasaron la mesa apresurados antes de que volviera el mago, cruzaron las verjas doradas de los ascensores y Tam presionó un botón, segundos después la reja se abrió y entraron al ascensor, Tam presionó el numero nueve y el elevador empezó a moverse --Vamos --susurró Tam, Ash lo siguió apretándole más la mano… caminaron hacia una puerta negra que se abrió a un par de metros de Tam, entraron a una sala circular, la puerta por la que entraron se cerró sola, al momento, la sala empezó a girar, Ash se abrazó a Tam, él le pasó el brazo por los hombros mientras miraba alrededor, a su izquierda miró una puerta, detrás de ella parecían llamarle, caminó directo a ella, con Ash colgada de él. Entraron a una sala más grande, era rectangular y estaba débilmente iluminada, el centro de la habitación parecía haberse hundido, Tam bajó lentamente

--El velo --susurró Ash soltándose de Tam, la niña empezó a correr, Tam tuvo que apresurar el paso para alcanzarla, algo que logró cuando Ash estaba a un par de centímetros de la andrajosa cortina

--Ash, ten cuidado

--Pero mi abuelo, Tam… --Tam la abrazó por la espalda, la niña lloraba intentando tocar el velo

--Si entras, tendré que sacar a dos y será más difícil --Tam intentó sonreír en el momento en que giraba lentamente a Ash y la dejaba frente a él --entonces ¿Cómo lo sacamos? --sonrió Tam, Ash lo miró agradecida… la niña bajó de la tarima y tomando la mochila del chico se sentó en el frío piso de piedra, Tam se sentó frente a ella, sobre la tarima, Ash colocó un libro de no más de 10 centímetros frente a ella, estaba cubierto por piel azul, a un lado puso tres velas pequeñas, una roja, otra dorada y una más combinaba ambos colores, un poco más cerca puso con cuidado tres cuarzos, sacó un caldero y algunas hierbas que comenzó a agregar lentamente, mientras el caldero levitaba sobre una extraña llama azul invocada de los tres cuarzos, que Tam había colocado en triangulo en medio de las tres velas encendidas formando un triangulo mayor… Ash murmuraba algo ininteligible que leía del libro mientras continuaba con la poción… eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando la poción que Ash preparaba estaba lista, en ese momento Tam se puso de pie mientras la chica intentaba enfriar el líquido verdoso, el muchacho se sentó muy cerca del velo y lo miró ensimismado, el continuo ir y venir de la cortina negra parecía hipnotizarlo, de repente una luz dorada resplandeció en sus ojos, un hilo de humo salía de sus labios entre abiertos, extendió la mano hacia el velo y movía ligeramente los dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo como si tocara el velo, el humo que salía de su boca siguió hasta el velo atravesándolo, el brillo de sus ojos aumentaba lentamente, sus gafas cayeron al piso partidas por la mitad, su playera empezó a moverse al ritmo del velo de la muerte, su cabello rubio ondeaba con una inexistente brisa alrededor suyo, el humo platinado seguía saliendo y continuaba atravesando el velo… porcelana estrellándose contra el piso resonó en la habitación, los ojos desorbitados de Ash miraban imponentes a Tam acercarse cada vez más al velo

--Tam --susurró la chica, pero Tam no parecía escuchar

Ash se levantó como impulsada por un resorte y corrió hacia Tam, pero cuando intentó subir a la tarima del velo chocó contra una pared invisible y cayó sentada en el piso --Tam… --sollozó Ash… pero ese ya no parecía Tam… seguía hipnotizado por el vaivén del velo, lo atravesaría en cualquier segundo…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿CÓMO QUE YA NO ESTÁ EN EL COLEGIO? --Remus Lupin se paseaba como león enjaulado por toda su oficina, gritaba a todo pulmón a Tonks que estaba sentada frente al escritorio

--Nadie lo ha visto --murmuró la mujer de extravagante cabello naranja en rizos bajo el hombro

--FUE A HOGSMADE CON MALFOY --barbotó molesto Lupin agitando los brazos en el aire

--Ahí los vieron solo unos minutos --susurró Tonks con intención de que su esposo no escuchara, pero no tuvo éxito

--ESO ES IMPOSIBLE --gritó Remus deteniéndose --esos niños van a volverme loco --murmuró encaminándose a la chimenea, tomó un puñado de polvos que había sobre ésta y arrodillándose cerca de la chimenea los arrojó, metió la cabeza, un par de minutos después la sacó y volvió tras su escritorio, al instante aparecieron unas llamas esmeraldas y Harry salió tropezando de la chimenea

-- ¿Qué pasó Remus? --Preguntó divertido Harry por ver el rostro molesto de Remus, esperaba que fuera una trastada de Tam, pero por la hora debía ser grave, sacudió sus ropas y se sentó junto a Tonks

--Tu hijo desapareció --dijo Remus poniendo atención a Harry

-- ¿Qué dijiste? --murmuró el hombre sin comprender

--Tam no está en el colegio, a él y a Ashley los vieron unos minutos en hogsmade

Harry se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se apoyó sobre el escritorio de Remus

-- ¿por qué a mí? --Se lamentó con la cara sobre el escritorio, después miró a Remus -- ¿Alguna pista?

--Nada, según Nimphadora nadie los ha visto --Tonks fulminó a Remus con la mirada, pero con la actitud de Remus se abstuvo de replicar

-- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? --preguntó Tonks intentando olvidar la mención de su nombre

--Cuando tenga a Tam entre mis manos, lo voy a matar --bufó Harry, volviendo a hundir la cara en el escritorio --no, mejor le digo a Ginny --sonrió el moreno

--Llamaré a la madre de Ashley --murmuró Remus mientras ataba un sobre a la pata de una lechuza gris

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Es extraño pero no puedo dormir --murmuró Alhena sentándose en la enorme cama, sintió algo moverse sobre sus pies, miró hacia abajo y vio una lechuza con un sobre en la pata, lo desató y al instante el ave salió volando por la puerta -- ¡ASHLEY! --Gritó la mujer cuando hubo leído la carta -- ¿Cómo es posible?, esa niña… --tartamudeó levantándose violentamente de la cama, se dirigió al enorme ropero y tomó una túnica roja, que fue la primera que se le atravesó, se quitó el pijama a tirones, se puso la túnica mientras corría escaleras abajo --Esa niña, no puede negar que es Black --murmuró al meterse en la chimenea…

------------------------

Remus y Tonks miraron hacia la chimenea al escuchar una explosión, Harry continuó contemplando la madera del escritorio…

--Buenas noches --saludó Lupin ayudando a la mujer a salir

Alhena regresó el saludo y miró a los demás… Tonks la saludó sonriente y Harry… continuaba con el escritorio

-- ¿Señor Potter? --preguntó cautelosa Alhena

Harry levantó la cabeza rápidamente

--soy…

-- ¡La hija de Sirius! --gritó Harry poniéndose de pie

--pues… sí… soy Alhena Black --sonrió la morena

--Bien, señora Black, perdón, señora Malfoy, tome asiento por favor --invitó Remus haciendo aparecer una silla junto a Harry

Alhena sonrió a Lupin y se sentó

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Tam, por favor --imploraba Ash llorando --ya no quiero revivir a mi abuelo, por favor Tam, vamos al colegio…

Tam miraba absorto el danzar del velo, escuchaba unas voces que lo invitaban a cruzar, eran embriagadoras, el leve brillo dorado se había extendido hasta cubrir completamente los ojos del niño, el hilo de humo seguía su camino, el color empezaba a abandonarlo, Ash lloraba desconsoladamente, dio un grito cuando vio a Tam poner las manos en el piso, pero no, no era el piso, tenía medio cuerpo en el velo…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Platicaban en el despacho de Lupin sobre posibles lugares donde podrían estar los niños o sobre como encontrarlos, lo único que les quedaba era llamar a los aurores…

-- ¡Aaah! --Harry se llevó automáticamente la mano a la cicatriz en su frente, había dado una extraña punzada

-.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¡TAAAM! --Ash se lanzó hacia el chico, pero volvió a chocar con la invisible pared… se puso de pie lamentándose por haber convencido a Tam --Por favor Tam, no me hagas eso, volvamos al colegio para que mi madre pueda darme esa tunda --Ash trató de sonreír pero no pudo, las lágrimas continuaban saliendo a raudales, de repente cayó al piso con algo pesado sobre ella -- ¡TAM! --gritó entre sorprendida y asustada

-- ¿Ash¿ya tienes la poción? --preguntó sonriente Tam poniéndose de pie

Ash se levantó rápidamente, contuvo las ganas de abrazar y besar a Tam… el chico trastabillando dio unos pasos hacia atrás, la mano de Ash se había impactado certeramente en su mejilla

--Espera, espera… --Tam retrocedió más pues Ash se le acercaba con la mano preparada para darle otra… el pobre chico no pudo seguir retrocediendo pues tenía tras él una pared --Ash¿Qué te pa…? --PLAF… esa bofetada había sido más fuerte aún --Ashley --se quejó Tam con la mano en la mejilla derecha

--No vuelvas a hacer eso --pidió Ash y abrazando a Tam siguió llorando

-- ¿Qué cosa?, hey, no llores… vamos a liberar a tu abuelo

-- ¡NO! --refutó Ash bastante molesta --Volveremos ahora mismo al colegio

-- ¿Bromeas?, que mi muerte valga la pena, vamos a… ASHLEY

La certera mano de la morena había encontrado de nuevo la mejilla de Tam

--No vuelvas a decir eso Tamar Potter ¿me has entendido?

--Pero Ash… oye, por cierto, cuando estuve viendo el velo

Ashley miró preocupada a Tam

-- ¿Qué?

--Pues creo que interpretamos todo mal… lo que decía del "principio del fin", no es en el velo --Sonrió Tam

--Pero entonces qué es, se supone que ahí inicia el fin de las personas que atraviesan el velo--razonó Ash

--Sí, pero… el velo se creó en una habitación del ministerio y yo sé dónde… ¿tienes la poción?

Ash miró hacia abajo, cerca del velo estaba el plato roto donde había tenido la poción, Tam siguió la mirada de su amiga y bajó corriendo, Ashley corrió tras él, ya no lo dejaría que se acercara a esa maldita cortina

--Con esto es suficiente --Tam se giró a Ash, enseñándole lo que parecía ser la parte inferior del plato, habían unos cuantos mililitros… Tam le sonrió a Ash y tomándola de la mano la jaló… volvieron a la misma sala circular, al cerrar la puerta, todo giró, Tam sonrió espectralmente y se dirigió a la puerta que tenía enfrente, intentó abrirla pero no pudo, volvió a sonreír y con su dedo mojado en la poción dibujó una puerta del tamaño de él, en cuanto el líquido tocó la superficie de la puerta se tornó dorado y con un leve clic, la puerta se abrió… Tam sujetó fuerte la mano de Ash y ambos entraron a una habitación enorme, no se miraba el final, había estanterías con miles de libros por todas partes, caminaron sin dejar de observar los libros, Tam parecía conocer el camino… siguieron recorriendo pasillos y estantes cerca de cinco minutos, hasta que Tam se detuvo, levantó la mano y después de susurrar un "_accio" _y que un gran libro llegara hasta él deshicieron sus pasos y donde Ash pudo asegurar no había más que el primer estante, se sentaron a una gran mesa rectangular de biblioteca… Tam puso el libro sobre la mesa y empezó a hojearlo, al parecer encontró lo que buscaba porque empezó a murmurar repetidamente lo que estaba escrito en dos páginas… de nuevo lo empezó a rodear el brillo dorado y el humo platinado salía de su boca posándose sobre el libro, Ash miraba en silencio, después de diez minutos el humo adoptó la forma real de un hombre adulto, tenía el cabello largo, segundos después un enorme perro se formó, un ladrido llenó la habitación y después desapareció, Tam dejó caer sonoramente la cabeza sobre el escritorio, el libro había desaparecido…

-- ¡Tam! --Ash se acercó al chico

--Ya… ya… libre… velo… --balbuceó Tam, después, perdió el conocimiento

--Tam --Ash se asustó, la puerta estaba abierta y una brisa extraña parecía quererla sacar, el aire aumentaba su velocidad y su insistencia… Ash sacó rápidamente su varita, murmuró un hechizo y sacó a Tam flotando delante de ella… la puerta se cerró violentamente tras ella y la sala volvió a dar vueltas, Ash dejó con cuidado el cuerpo de Tam sobre el piso… por lo que su amigo había dicho, podía asegurar que todo había salido bien, pero tenía dos problemas, uno de ellos se podía arreglar fácilmente, podía volver hacer levitar el cuerpo de Tam, pero cómo daba de nuevo con la sala de la muerte…

--Ash, ayúdame… vamos --Pidió Tam, Ashley negó rápidamente --Anda, que no tengo nada, si no, nunca vamos a llegar

Renegando Ash ayudó a Tam a ponerse de pie, con lentitud se encaminaron a la puerta que tenían enfrente, era muy extraño que Tam supiera exactamente todo lo que había que hacer, pero le pondría atención después… en el centro hundido de la habitación se miraba un bulto, Ash se alegró enormemente estuvo a punto de dejar caer a Tam, pero lo pensó mejor, además, el bulto se acercaba a ellos, Tam se recargó en la pared justo cuando el bulto adoptaba forma, era un hombre alto, tenía el cabello negro y bastante largo, incluso lo arrastraba al igual que barba y bigote, Tam sonrió al recordar una película muggle de monstruos y la palabra tío cosa llegó a él cuando el hombre se paró frente a ellos

-- ¿dónde está Harry¿cómo está mi Harry? --preguntó en un susurro

Ash lo miraba en silencio, no podía hablar, Tam sonrió --Seguro está en Hogwarts y muy molesto --murmuró Tam

-- ¿Dónde está Harry? --Insistió el sujeto

-- ¿Es Sirius Black? --preguntó Tam

--Claro que soy Sirius Black --barbotó el hombre, esa pregunta le parecía incoherente

--Le recomendaría que se tranquilizara --Pidió Tam, después se desmayó

--Tam --Ash salió de su ensoñación y se arrodilló junto a Tam

-- ¿podrías explicarme? --preguntó Sirius

--En el camino, necesito que Tam esté en la enfermería¿podrías ayudarme por favor?, no parece que estés débil

--Si tuviera mi varita nos apareceríamos --murmuró Sirius, Ash le tendió la suya

-- ¿Quién eres?, te me haces conocida --comentó pensativo Sirius mientras tomaba la varita

--tu nieta --dijo Ash mientras se tomaba del brazo que le extendía, pero no encontró el brazo, Sirius estaba sentado en el piso, con Tam a cuestas

-- ¿Bromeas?

--No…

-- ¿Quién es tu abuela? --Ash sonrió, aunque solo podía verle los ojos parecía que Sirius Black estaba sonriendo, parecía alegre… Sirius se paró rápido y abrazó a la chica, Ash lloró al sentir el abrazo de su abuelo --Pero no llores

--quería conocerte --murmuró Ash aferrada al cuerpo de Sirius --mi abuela murió en un ataque de mortifagos --sollozó Ash

--Pero… lástima --aunque no se notó, un par de lágrimas salieron de lo único de Sirius Black que no estaba cubierto de cabello

-- ¿y tu madre?

--debe estar en hogwarts… molesta

-- ¿molesta?

--Sí, porque Tam y yo nos escapamos del colegio para rescatarte --sonrió Ash

-- entiendo, eso quiere decir que eres digna nieta mía --Sirius sonrió ampliamente

--Sí

--Entonces ¿este niño quien es? --preguntó Black señalando al chico sobre su espalda

--El hijo de Harry --sonrió Ash

-- ¿Harry tiene hijos? --preguntó Sirius sorprendido

--Si --contestó sonriente Ash --pero, sería mejor que nos fuéramos, el papá de Tam debe haber puesto ya a todo el grupo de aurores de Inglaterra a buscarnos --Sirius asintió sonriente y moviendo la varita de Ash desaparecieron en un sonoro crack…

-----------------------------------------------

--Señor Potter no hemos encontrado nada, mis hombres están revisando todo de nuevo, aún no tengo el informe del ministerio --Un enorme hombre rubio platicaba con Harry a mitad de Hogsmade, ambos se giraron al escuchar un crack a un par de metros de ellos

-- ¡Ashley! --Harry corrió hacia la niña -- ¡Tam! --gritó al ver al niño en los brazos de tan extraño ser… Sirius miró boquiabierto a Harry, ahora se parecía más a James… --Hijo --murmuró al quitarle al niño de los brazos

--Harry --murmuró Sirius

--Gracias --dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a su hijo

-- ¡Nooo! --gritó Ash al ver a más de veinte aurores apuntar con la varita a Sirius --Señor Potter, por favor dígales que no le hagan nada --Ash lloraba mirando a Harry

-- ¿Les ayudó?

--Señor Potter, por favor

--Ash, es un extraño puede ser peligroso --intentó razonar Harry

--No, es mi abuelo señor Potter, mi abuelo no es peligroso --Ash se abrazó a Sirius

-- ¿Tu abuelo? --Balbuceó Harry mirando detenidamente al hombre cubierto de pelo, miró los ojos grises idénticos a los de Alhena

-- Pensé que me recibirías de forma diferente… como que más entusiasta --sonrió Sirius, aunque no se pudo ver gran cosa

--Tú estás muerto --balbuceó Harry

--En realidad no lo estuve nunca, y me gustaría saber como fue que estos dos chicos me sacaron de ahí --dijo mirando a Ash, que le sonrió

Harry se abrazó a Sirius y lloró como un niño pequeño, Sirius correspondió al abrazo de Harry llorando también... un par de minutos después, Harry se separó de su padrino sonriendo y limpiando unas lágrimas de su rostro hablo:

--Yo también quisiera saber eso, pero creo que sería mejor que volviéramos al colegio, Alhena está muy molesta, dijo algo sobre un cinturón, palmeta, orejas, vociferadores, y tan cabeza dura como un Black --murmuró Harry, Sirius lo miró sonriente y Ash abrió los ojos de forma sobrenatural, al mismo tiempo que se ponía pálida

Ash caminaba abrazada a Sirius, mientras Harry que cargaba a Tam, platicaba animado con Sirius poniéndolo al corriente

--Vaya¿Moony tiene tres hijos? --comentó sorprendido --y él que decía que no iba a tener ninguno --Sirius soltó una carcajada estruendosa, Harry sonrió al escucharlo, era el mismo Sirius, incluso parecía más feliz -- ¿y tú cuantos tienes Harry¿Solo el niño rubio¿Por qué es rubio?

Harry miró a Tam, después a Ash que también seguía con la peluca, la niña sonrió y se quitó la peluca rizada, dejando caer su hermoso cabello negro

-- ¡Vaya, que bien! --Sirius sonrió y abrazó con más fuerza a su nieta, Harry quitó la peluca de Tam --eso es extraño --comentó sonriente Sirius, olvidando por el momento, la pregunta que acababa de hacer

Quince minutos después entraban en la enfermería, mientras madame Pomfrey revisaba a Tam, Sirius aprovechaba para rasurarse, media hora después la enfermera aseguró que el niño no tenía nada grave, que solo necesitaba descansar…

--No puedo creer que Remus sea director --sonrió Sirius mirando la gárgola

Harry dio la contraseña y subió a las escaleras, Ash no muy confiada subió tras su abuelo…

-- ¿Encontró a mi hija? --preguntó preocupada Alhena, Ash miró la expresión de su madre por detrás de Harry aún parado en el umbral de la puerta

--Sí --Señaló Harry tras él… en ese mismo instante Ash casi sufre un infarto, el rostro de su madre cambió radicalmente

-- ¡ASHLEY MIRZAM MALFOY BLACK! --vociferó Alhena, Sirius se extrañó con el primer apellido, pero sonriendo empujó a Ash que parecía aferrada a su pierna, pero desistió al sentir que la niña podía llevarse su pierna

--También lo encontré a él --sonrió Harry... Remus, Tonks y Alhena siguieron el dedo de Harry y llegaron con un sonriente hombre, de ojos grises, barba de candado y cabello tan solo un poco bajo el hombro

--Es imposible --murmuró Remus, rodeando su escritorio

--Vamos Moony¿no le vas a dar un abrazo a tu mejor amigo? --Sirius extendió los brazos hacia Remus

--Si… ¿Sirius?

-- ¿Quién mas? --preguntó arrogante Sirius… Remus miró a Harry que le sonreía, después abrazó a su amigo, Sirius Black estaba llorando al igual que Lupin… Alhena estaba petrificada… Sirius miró a Alhena, después de haberse separado de Lupin --te pareces a Axia Lerter --murmuró Sirius… Alhena empezó a llorar

--E… era mi… mi madre --Sollozó la mujer, al escucharla, Sirius la abrazó también llorando… cuando habían pasado 30 minutos, Ash suspiró aliviada, pues su madre estaba tan feliz que no le diría nada, quizá le mandara un vociferador en algunas horas, así que dio media vuelta hacia la puerta

-- ¡A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS JOVENCITA! --Ash se congeló con la mano en la perilla, Sirius limpiándose unas lágrimas, se acomodó en una silla -- ¿RECUERDAS MI ÚLTIMO VOCIFERADOR?

--Ssí --Ash miró al piso mientras dejaba la perilla de su salvación

--MÍRAME CUANDO TE HABLE --Ash levantó la mirada con pesar-- QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN AHORA MISMO

Ash suspiró y miró a todos a su alrededor, se miraban molestos, su abuelo intentaba ocultar la sonrisa y su madre, ella no estaba molesta, era extraño que no fundiera el piso donde estaba parada, jamás la había visto así, molesta era poco decir, de repente sintió su trasero arder, cerró los ojos, eso había sido tan real!!… suspirando una vez más contó todo, cuando terminaba la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Tam, en ese momento el rostro un poco relajado de Harry se tensó al verlo

--Muy bien Tamar, ahora te toca a ti --sentenció Harry

--Me alegra que esté bien señor Black… --Sonrió Tam -- ¿Qué quieres saber papá? --Tam se giró a su padre

Pasó una hora más en la que los chicos explicaron lo sucedido, todos los miraban sorprendidos, Tam tenía un poder mágico increíble, Harry pudo notar cierta decoloración en los ojos de su hijo lo que indicaba que su poder había crecido

--Remus, espero que les tengas un buen castigo --comentó Harry, Sirius lo miró extrañado

--claro que sí --confirmó Remus

--Pero¿podrías permitir que pasen el fin de semana en casa?, Ash debe querer convivir con su abuelo y pues yo quisiera que Sirius conociera a mi familia completa --agregó Harry

--Está bien, los quiero aquí el Lunes temprano --sonrió Remus, él sabía que Harry quería vigilar a su hijo

Ash miró asustada al director, él no podía dejar que su madre se la llevara a casa, Tam por su parte, estaba dormido recostado en la silla…

Asegurando una fiesta a lo grande en casa de Harry el domingo temprano, la oficina del director de Hogwarts se fue vaciando poco a poco, solo quedó el rumor del regreso de un grande…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Ahora sí, terminó... espero reviews...!!! bexos feliz año nuevo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

_**SION-ALLEGRA  
**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	5. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5

**_Si han llegado hasta aquí saben perfectamente que personajes son míos y que es de Rowling, la WB y no sé quien más..._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_AHOOOO... JEJEJE SOY MALA... MUY MALA MUAJAJAJAJAJAA, FELIZ REGRESO A CLASES JAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**

La luna llena estaba en todo su esplendor, era una noche perfecta, tranquila, ni el murmullo del aire interrumpía la meditación de un ser imponente, sus ojos eran un par de esferas de grafito, su calva emitía un leve brillo con la luz de la luna, estaba sentado en el claro de un bosque… lentamente se puso de pie y miró un punto frente a él, después, con parsimonia caminó… poco a poco la semi oscuridad que bañaba al bosque fue desapareciendo y empezó a reinar la claridad que daba la tenue luz de los faroles de una calle empedrada, casi amanecía, Sir Dunkel miró a su alrededor, era una aldea colorida, el nombre realmente no importa…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Vives en Grimauld place? --Preguntó Sirius cuando salió de la chimenea, no parecía muy ilusionado

--Sí, no tengo otro lugar donde vivir… Harry se la dio a Remus y él a mi madre… por desgracia ella nunca pudo venir --Alhena guardó silencio para evitar volver a llorar

--No te preocupes --Sirius la abrazó --Si no estás cansada podemos hablar --sonrió el animago

--Claro… me encantaría… --Alhena miró a su padre --Ashley a dormir --ordenó la morena mirando a su hija

Ash descansó al escuchar la orden de su madre y por primera vez desde que recordaba se iría a acostar sin decir una sola palabra

--Oye, oye --la llamó Sirius, Ash se giró en la escalera y miró a su abuelo -- ¿Qué pasó con el beso, el abrazo y el buenas noches abuelito? --Preguntó incrédulo, Ash sonrió y corrió a abrazar a su abuelo…

Esa noche, o lo que quedaba de ella, ni Alhena ni Sirius durmieron, ninguno parecía tener sueño, platicaron de todo, Sirius quería saber, quería conocer lo que había sido la vida de su hija y de su nieta, si no había disfrutado a su hija, lo haría con la hija de ella… a las dos de la tarde, Ash bajó las escaleras, en realidad no quería salir de su cama pues sabía lo que la esperaba, su madre nunca olvidaba nada… pero en realidad ese escape había tenido un buen pretexto… al llegar a la primer planta se extrañó al no sentir el olor del desayuno o mejor dicho de la comida, al llegar a la sala de estar miró a su abuelo dormido en un sofá, su madre estaba abrazada a él… sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina…

--Tengo hambre y no hay nada hecho… suficiente tengo con lo del ministerio como para sumarle el haber incendiado la cocina --Ash se dejó caer en una silla, puso los brazos en la mesa y hundió la cabeza en ellos

--Buenos días

Ash levantó la cabeza y para su desgracia se encontró con su madre a un lado de ella

--ma… mamá

--el saludo es buenos días… Ash gracias por haber hecho eso amor…

Ash sonrió ampliamente al escuchar a su madre

--pero aún estás en problemas --agregó Alhena, yendo a la alacena

Ash miró a su madre con frustración, cómo era posible que le agradeciera el haber salvado a su abuelo y aún así la fuera a castigar

--Buenos días… aaah que bien dormí --Sirius le dio un beso a Ash al sentarse junto a ella

--Buenos días papá --Alhena sonrió al decir esa palabra, y Sirius dibujó una gran sonrisa al escucharla -- ¿Tienes hambre?

--Claro…

-- ¿Qué quieres?

--Bah, solo a él le da a escoger, y a la linda niña que lo salvó no la tomen en cuenta --pensó Ash volviendo a hundir la cara entre sus brazos

--Pues… tostadas francesas, huevo, tocino, arenque ahumado, jugo de calabaza, pastel de carne, salchichas…

Ashley miró sorprendida a su abuelo enumerar el desayuno

--Pero es hora de la comida, no puedo prepararte desayuno --Alhena sonriendo se giró a Sirius y después continuó mirando la alacena

--Ooh bueno a ver… --Sirius se llevó una mano a la barbilla, de reojo miró a Ash, parecía murmurar algo, volteó a verla y puso atención a los labios de la niña --Ha… ham-bur-gue-sa… --Deletreó Sirius, Alhena volteó a mirarlo

-- ¿De qué? --Preguntó mirándolo fijamente

--de… buey con salsa de miel

--muy bien --aceptó Alhena, ahora ya sabía el origen de los exóticos gustos de su hija

La comida duró una hora, después de la cual… Ash casi se atraganta con el aire que respiraba

--Ash a tu habitación

Ashley miró alarmada a su madre, después a su abuelo… sabía lo que significaban esas cuatro palabras… le dio un beso a su abuelo y después fue a su destino final… como lo había bautizado Sirius mientras Alhena preparaba la comida… media hora después, una vez que todo hubo estado limpio, Alhena subió con Ashley, Sirius se sentó en la sala de estar, en la mesita de en medio miró un libro

-- Tratado jurídico mágico --murmuró de mala gana y no habiendo otro cerca lo abrió y comenzó a leer --Extraño que no se escuche nada, ni un grito… --musitó mirando al techo --Uuuh eso debió doler --agregó con cara de dolor al escuchar un ruido que recordaba vagamente --aayyy otra vez --dijo a la vez que un escalofrío lo recorría -- ¿Dos nada más? --comentó dejando el libro de nuevo sobre la mesa --Aaahh no, otra vez --y con un nuevo escalofrío se fue a la cocina…

Cinco minutos después, Alhena entraba a la cocina

-- ¿Terminaste? --Preguntó preocupado Sirius, la mujer le sonrió

--Te vinieron a visitar

Sirius miró tras su hija

-- ¡Moony! --Sirius abrazó eufóricamente a su amigo -- ¡Primita! --y se pasó a la metamorfomaga

--Creo que tenemos que hablar antes de ir con Harry --le sonrió el ex - licántropo

--Claro, vamos a la sala… Alhena ¿nos das té?

--Sí…

--Mira Sirius él es nuestro hijo menor --Dijo Remus mientras pasaba junto a Tonks

--no… ella es mi prima To… Lu… no, Nim… mmm

--déjalo en Tonks --Le sonrió la metamorfomaga

-- Tonks ¿dónde está Umi? --Preguntó Lupin, Tonks miró la mano de la que supuestamente llevaba al niño… de repente se escuchó un ruido extraño en la sala, por lo que los cuatro corrieron…

--Pues no ahí nada aquí --murmuró Remus mirando alrededor, en eso, su mirada se posó en el enorme librero que estaba frente a Sirius y que se acercaba a gran velocidad -- ¡Sirius, cuidado!

Sirius dio un par de pasos atrás, el librero se estrelló contra el piso a un centímetro de él levantando un poco de polvo y rió con todas sus ganas al ver la cara de los otros tres

--Soy Sirius Black --Sonrió el animago extendiendo su mano al pequeño rubio que tenía en los brazos

-- ¡Umi Lupin! --gritó Tonks

--Mucho gusto --Umi estrechó la mano de Sirius ocasionando que riera más estruendosamente

--No lo puedo creer… --Remus se acercó a Sirius y agarró a su hijo --Pudiste haberte matado --murmuró

-- ¿Con tan poquito? --preguntó el niño mientras se paraba en el piso y esquivaba ágilmente la mano de su madre que pasó a un par de milímetros de su cabeza

--Gracias Sirius --Tonks miró a Black que miraba divertido al niño

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sir Dunkel caminaba con la vista altiva dejando a su paso una cortina de humo impregnado del hedor a muerte. Las cenizas de lo que un par de minutos atrás era una colorida aldea delataban el sufrimiento que sus habitantes habían tenido… se podían ver esqueletos, pequeños cuerpos mal quemados, miembros amputados esparcidos por el camino parecían palpitar, el cuerpo de un anciano estaba clavado con su propia mano frente a la puerta de la casa que intentaba proteger, su varita le atravesaba la cabeza horizontalmente, dentro… en una pequeña y humilde cuna estaba lo que debía ser el cuerpo de una bebé … cerca de la puerta, la cabecita llena de rizos dorados tenía una inocente sonrisa congelada… tendida sobre la cama, una hermosa mujer miraba horrorizada hacia la cuna, sus ojos estaban un par de centímetros de la cabeza de la bebé, su cuerpo parecía a medio erguir, no tenía la parte baja de la mandíbula, verticalmente, su varita atravesaba su cabeza… no había una sola gota de sangre alrededor… los débiles barrotes de madera a punto de convertirse en ceniza no soportaron más sufrimiento, la aldea a las faldas de las montañas de la paz, desapareció en un sonido sordo que anunció el inicio del reino de muerte de Sir Dunkel…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Son las tres y Tam no despierta… ¿lo despierto? --preguntó Yafeu con la travesura dibujada en la cara

--No, déjalo que duerma y termina de comer --Sonrió Ginny, después miró hacia la sala donde Harry tenía ya tres horas hablando por la chimenea --Yafeu deja a tu hermana --los gritos de Fa la hicieron volver al comedor

Harry continuó en la sala dos horas más, después subió a la habitación de Tam… el niño seguía durmiendo, no había despertado desde que se había dormido en la oficina de Lupin, la habitación estaba empapada en magia, era una magia antigua que rodeaba el cuerpo de Tam y se extendía varios metros a su alrededor… según lo que Ash había dicho, Tam había estado a punto de entrar al velo, después no había recordado nada… también indicaba que el chico conocía el ministerio, quizá hubiera estado soñando con él, pero no tenía sentido… se sentó en la orilla de la cama, a un lado de su hijo y lo miró… el asesino encapuchado llegó hasta su mente, el chico había dicho que podría pelear contra Dunkel cuando le quedara la ropa, y que no tenía esperanza de ganarle… pero aún no le quedaba su ropa, y podía tener una pelea contra ese maldito, tenía tanto en la cabeza que ya no recordaba mucho, todo se agolpaba dentro y no hacía más que confundirlo, recordó a la sexy chica de cabello dorado y mechones rojizos… Acanit sería la única que podría vencer a ese demonio, aún tenía tres años…

-- Cuando sea mayor… --murmuró Harry recordando lo que Tam le había dicho, le debía decir o… --eso empieza a cansarme… quiere decir que hasta dentro de 14 años Dunkel morirá… pero debía volver a la vida cuando Acanit demuestre sus poderes… y hasta donde sé eso no ha pasado

--Buenos días papá

--Serán buenas tardes --Harry sonrió al ver a su hijo que seguía arropado

--Papá… lo de ayer --Tam se sentó y miró a su padre

--Sí, lo de ayer

--Pues, cuando conocí a Ash y me dijo quien era, también me dijo que había escuchado algo sobre el velo y a partir de entonces, investigamos…

--Tam, sabes que lo que hiciste no estuvo bien --Harry miró reprobadoramente al niño --escapar del colegio e irrumpir en el ministerio --Agregó al ver que el chico iba a protestar --lo de Sirius, en verdad te lo agradezco --Tam sonrió --Pero tu madre está enterada --Los ojos del chico casi escapan de su prisión --le dije que estabas débil, que había sido necesario y le explique que lo que hicieron no arriesgó sus vidas… pero supongo que estás conciente de que eso es mentira

--Sí… ¿Por qué le mentiste a mamá?

--porque cuando llegamos y salí de aquí, estaba esperándote con la palmeta

--Pe…

--Pero le dije eso, así que… me debes una… --Harry sonrió

--Sí… supongo que me pedirás que te la pague

--así es… Tam, no quiero que vuelvas a salir del castillo, ni siquiera al bosque prohibido… no estás castigado, pero no quiero que arriesgues tu vida, es muy peligroso…

--ni a Hogsmade --se apresuró a preguntar el chico

--No creo que el director se los permita, pero si los deja, me avisarás primero… ¿entendido?

--entendido --murmuró Tam cabizbajo

--por cierto, no te quites esto --Harry extendió una cadena de oro blanco, tenía un león de dije… Tam tomó la medalla y se la puso --Dúchate y baja que tu madre quiere hablar contigo --Harry dio una carcajada al salir de la habitación

El domingo muy temprano, a las ocho de la mañana, la mansión Potter entraba en revolución, todos corrían de abajo para arriba… a las nueve, Sirius, Alhena y Ash abrían la verja blanca que protegían la propiedad de Harry…

--Vaya¿para qué quiere Harry una casa tan grande? --Preguntó Sirius al aire con actitud pensativa

Ash sonrió y miró la enorme casa…

--Noooooooooo… --Un grito de hombre los hizo detenerse y voltear hacia atrás, miraron un rayo dorado con algunas luces rojizas dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia ellos y pasarlos rápidamente, un splash se escuchó no muy retirado, segundos después miraron a un apuesto hombre joven de cabello castaño sujeto en una coleta corta y ojos dorados, vistiendo pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa azul turquesa --Vaya, perfecto… --bufó llegando a ellos, puso las manos en sus rodillas e intentó normalizar su respiración… no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando un nuevo grito se escuchó

--Noooooo veeeeeeen --un rayo café un poco más cerca del suelo los pasó y se escuchó el mismo splash, casi al instante un joven de revuelto cabello negro bajo el hombro y ojos verdes cubiertos por unas finas gafas rectangulares, que vestía un pantalón azul de mezclilla y playera casual blanca, llegó y se puso en la misma posición que el primero --Tienes mala condición Jho --murmuró irguiéndose

--Claro… --musitó Jho, intentaba respirar normalmente

--Cuando… el padre… diga… no le pongas ropa blanca… hazle caso --Dijo el chico dando grandes bocanadas de aire

--Y cuando la madre diga, toma la mano del niño… hazle caso --Una hermosa mujer de lacio cabello morado hasta la cintura y ojos dorados, se acercó a ellos

--Hola, cariño --Jim se giró y abrazó a su esposa… Sirius y compañía miraban a los jóvenes

-- ¿Quién hizo esa laguna de fango? --preguntó divertido Sid, vestía chamarra y pantalón de mezclilla azul, con una camisa negra, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta bajo el hombro, llegaba abrazando a una pelirroja despampanante de ojos dorados que vestía un traje sastre de pantalón y saco color azul cielo… Sirius lo miró, se le hacía vagamente familiar

--Por merlín Jim, recógete el cabello --Le reprendió un joven de cabello negro en punta y ojos verdes que vestía pantalón de mezclilla negro y camisa verde, Rem llegaba abrazando a una rubia de pantalón rojo y blusa sin mangas blanca, su cabello liso caía sobre sus hombros enmarcando su enigmáticos ojos negros

--Jho¿Y Acanit? --Lyly, llegaba a ellos, tenía el cabello suelto sobre los hombros, llevaba un vestido esmeralda sobre la rodilla… al verla, Sirius perdió el habla

--mmm… bueno, Acanit… pues verás --tartamudeó el chico

Lyly miró a Jho y después hacia unos gritos que se escuchaban a unos metros de ellos, cuando iba a gritarle a su esposo, miró a Sirius Black

--Buenos días y sea bienvenido, señor Black --Lyly extendió su mano hacia Sirius, al instante todos miraron a los tres desconocidos, Sirius parecía hipnotizado por la sonrisa de la pelirroja --Soy Lyly Potter…

--Mucho gusto --Sirius salió de su ensoñación y estrechó la mano de Lyly

-- ¿Perdón? --Preguntó molesto Jho

--Lo siento… Lyly Lupin --sonrió Lyly --la costumbre --Lyly se acercó a Jho y lo besó

-- ¿Costumbre?… tenemos cuatro años casados --farfulló molesto el castaño… Sid y Jim rompieron en carcajadas al ver a Jho

--Oh, no te molestes amor --Lyly abrazó al chico, mientras sus hermanos reían… Sirius miraba sorprendido a Jho, no podía ser el hijo de Remus… unos gritos lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento

-- CÁLLATE… --gritaba una joven muy hermosa, su cabello negro azulado bajo el hombro se movía de un lado a otro furiosamente mientras movía los brazos… llevaba una minifalda (muy mini), color esmeralda y una blusa muy escotada negra, que dejaba ver su ombligo, estaba ligeramente maquillada haciendo resaltar sus sorprendentes ojos verdes

--SOLO DIGO LA VERDAD --un joven muy parecido a la muchacha, le seguía muy de cerca, llevaba el cabello bajo los hombros, solo que en una coleta, su traje gris resaltaba majestuosamente sus ojos verdes

--Que novedad --murmuró Lyly al ver a sus hermanos gemelos llegar y pararse en medio de todos

--SOLO CÁLLATE POR FAVOR, NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE DICES

--CLARO QUE SÉ LO QUE DIGO, NO DEBES HACERLO

--CÁLLATE YA MAI --gritó la chica

-- ¿Qué pasa aquí? --Harry llegaba sonriente, pero al ver a sus hijos discutir borró inmediatamente la sonrisa

--NO… TENGO RAZÓN Y LO SABES

--NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME ESO, PUEDO HACER LO QUE ME PLAZCA, DEJA DE METERTE EN LO QUE NO TE INCUMBE --vociferó la chica a punto de perder el control

--CLARO QUE ME INCUMBE, ACTUAS COMO…

--YA CÁLLATE --gritó Mah al momento que abofeteaba a su hermano logrando que se interrumpiera llevándose la mano a la mejilla

-- ¿NO SOPORTAS LA VERDAD?, TE VISTES COMO UNA RAM…

-- ¡MAITREYA! --vociferó Harry

-- ¡SI TE VISTES ASÍ, LO ERES, ERES UNA RAME…!

Mai trastabilló unos pasos hacia atrás y cayó a la tierra, sintió algo tibio correr por su barbilla, se llevó una mano a la boca y después la miró, era sangre, subió la mirada hacia su padre, pero tuvo que bajarla pues no la soportó, decir que estaba furioso era decir poco, suspiró un poco y se puso lentamente de pie, pero la mano de Harry lo volvió a sentar, ahora dos delgados hilos de sangre se desprendían de ambos lados de su boca, el chico la limpió con el puño del saco y se paró esperando la próxima bofetada, pero no llegó, abrió los ojos y miró que Mah detenía la mano de su padre, Mai miró a Harry, pudo ver como chispas salían de esas esmeraldas, algunas piedras flotaban por la energía mágica que en ese momento emanaba de Harry, intentó hablar pero la letal mirada de su padre lo detuvo…

--LOS DOCE AL PATIO --gritó Harry amplificando su voz con magia, después caminó lentamente, Mah lo siguió

-- ¿Doce? --se preguntó Sirius sin comprender

--Tenías que ser tú… --Jimmy arrastró las palabras al pasar junto a Mai

-- No sabes cuando callarte --dijo molesto Sid siguiendo a su hermano

-- Gracias Mai, tenía cuatro años sin esto, ya lo extrañaba --murmuró Lyly siguiendo a Sid

-- Doce, más fiesta, más lugar encerrado, igual… reunión en el patio --Sonrió Rem y tomando del brazo a Mai siguieron a Lyly

--Señor Black… --murmuró Jho

-- ¿Eres hijo de moony? --Preguntó Sirius interesado

-- ¿Moony?... oh sí, soy Jhonna Lupin --Jho extendió la mano, pero Sirius la rechazó y en cambio lo abrazó eufóricamente

--Pero entonces dime tío Sirius… señor Black se escucha muy feo --sonrió Sirius

--Está bien, como desee…esto se va a poner interesante… ¿desea entrar?

Sirius asintió y los cinco atravesaron la verja blanca, al llegar a la mitad del jardín, Sirius se petrificó al ver una fila de muchachos y niños desde el más alto al más pequeño… intentó contarlos

--Doce --Remus llegaba hasta ellos

--Pe… pe… pe --tartamudeó el animago

--Una larga historia --sonrió Remus

--Hola tío Sirius --Umi le sonrió a Sirius, quien le revolvió el cabello y volvió a ver a Harry

En medio del patio delantero, los doce chicos estaban formados, Harry se paseaba como un general frente a ellos

--Cuando eran niños no se peleaban de esa forma --murmuró Harry mirando a Mai y a Mah -- ¿Razón de la reunión Tam?

--La metida de pata de Mai --dijo Tam logrando asombrosamente evitar reír

--No me refiero a esta --contestó molesto Harry --sino a la fiesta

--El regreso de Sirius Black --entonó Tam mirando a Black… los demás chicos miraron en la misma dirección que Tam

--No puedo creer que ninguno haya tenido la amabilidad de saludar --siseó Harry, los chicos volvieron a ver el piso -- ¿Qué les pasó a ustedes? --Preguntó incrédulo mirando a sus cinco hijos menores que estaban cubiertos de lodo, desvió la mirada unos metros a su izquierda y dio con una laguna de lodo, cerró los ojos molesto y moviendo su varita la hizo desaparecer ganándose la molestia de sus dos pequeños nietos, que al no tener donde jugar y mirando a su abuelo así, Acanit jaló a Amaru hacia su padre y madre respectivamente, Sirius Black solo pudo ver dos bultos envueltos en lodo -- ¿Quién la hizo? --preguntó volviéndose a sus hijos -- ¿Nadie? --susurró letalmente calmado, Tam intercambió una mirada con Eras -- ¿Quieren que lo averigüe yo? --Eras, nervioso, miró a Tam, Harry guardó su varita… esa nunca era buena señal… levantó la mano, pero la bajó de inmediato… Jim se había desplomado inconciente, Harry corrió hacia su hijo y se arrodilló junto a él, la temperatura del chico comenzaba a disminuir y su cuerpo a contraerse… estaba convulsionando y respiraba agitado, lo miró sin comprender y buscó a Ally que miraba asustada la escena… entonces comprendió lo que pasaba, recogió el cabello de Jim --ALLEGRA --gritó Harry haciendo que la chica corriera hasta él, cuando la tuvo enfrente le señaló la oreja izquierda

--Es… que… es que Jimmy dijo que no combinaba con su ropa --susurró la chica cambiando el color de sus ojos y cabello al normal

-- ¿NO COMBINABA CON SU ROPA?, DESDE CUANDO --gritó Harry irguiéndose abruptamente --Rem… distrae a tu madre, llevaré a Jim a su habitación, Allegra, consigue esa arrac… ¿y por qué no trae la argolla?... ¿le estorbó?... trae las joyas… y al próximo que se pelee lo voy a… --masculló Harry dirigiéndose a sus hijos y elevando el cuerpo de Jim con una mano, se dirigió a la casa… Sirius miró extrañado a Remus, y éste a su vez a los hijos de Harry que seguían en medio del patio…

-- ¡Acanit Alexia Lupin! --murmuró Lyly, la niña dio un brinco y recibió a su madre con la mejor de sus sonrisas, Lyly llegó junto a su esposo y lo fulminó con la mirada, Jho imitó a su hija y le sonrió a Lyly --Quiero a esa niña limpia --ordenó Lyly en un sutil tono molesto

--pe… pe… --intentó hablar Jho, Remus sonrió y Sirius con trabajo logró evitar reír

Lyly llevó a Alhena a la cocina con Ginny, Ash fue con Tam, Tonks, Sirius y Remus fueron al patio trasero…

Quince minutos después, Ally llevó las joyas a Harry, pero éstas no pudieron ser puestas en su lugar…

--Falta la sangre --murmuró Harry mirando las joyas, después levantó la mirada a Ally

--Iré a hablar con mis padres --susurró la rubia al salir de la habitación…

Harry acercó una silla a la cama de Jim y se sentó mirando a su hijo convulsionar terriblemente, sin querer le llegaron a la cabeza las imágenes del chico tímido del futuro… un ruido en la puerta lo devolvió a la realidad

--Pase… ¿Umi?

--Hola… yo… tío Harry, quiero ayudar a Jimmy --sonrió el niño

--Pero Umi…

--Escuché a mis papás hablar sobre eso y soy el único que lo puede ayudar… --Umi le extendió una daga de plata

Harry agarró la daga que le daba Umi, miró detenidamente al niño…

--Umi, te puede doler

--No importa tío…

Harry cortó cerca de cinco centímetros en la palma de la mano del niño, después le dio las joyas…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La propiedad Potter era enorme, más en la parte trasera, justo donde Tam y Ash caminaban… la niña miraba extasiada el lugar, estaba poblado por diversos y exóticos árboles, un pequeño arroyo pasaba junto a ellos, las aves trinaban hermosas canciones… Tam también miraba extasiado el paisaje, miraba absorto como Ashley parecía maravillada… llegaron a una gran piedra sobre la que Ash se sentó, Tam se quedó a un lado de ella, platicaban sobre el día anterior…

--Mi madre me ha dado una reprimenda enorme --rió Tam

--Já, pues mi madre cumplió su amenaza del vociferador --murmuró Ash, ocasionando que Tam riera --Pero valió la pena --Ash levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Tam que la contemplaba, el chico se sentó lentamente junto a ella sin perder el contacto visual, sus ojos encontraron al instante los labios de Ash, después levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos cerrados de la morena, él también cerró los ojos e inclinando un poco la cabeza se acercó a Ash…

-- ¿Qué hacen? --Preguntó una voz frente a ellos

Ambos chicos abrieron los ojos rápidamente, Tam cayó de la piedra y desde la tierra miraba sonriente a un aparentemente molesto Sirius Black

--dos --susurró Ash lamentándose

--Chico, tu padre te busca --comentó Sirius mirando a Tam

--Gracias señor Black… --Tam le sonrió a Ash y corriendo salió de entre los árboles

-- ¿Qué hacían Ash? --Preguntó sonriente Sirius

-- Aayyyy abuelo… DOS --gritó Ash poniéndose de pie y dando una patada en el suelo

------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Te sientes mejor? --Preguntó Harry muy molesto

--Sí papá, antes de que me digas algo, deja te explico --Jimmy se sentó en la cama

--No hay nada que explicar, Ally me ha dicho suficiente… ahora debo atender a los invitados --Harry sonrió de una forma extraña… cuando salió de la habitación Jim supo la razón de dicha sonrisa, su madre había entrado…

--------------------------------------------------

--Mah… --Mai entraba en la cocina, donde Mah ayudaba a Ginny, la chica miró a su hermano y siguió picando las verduras --Mah, quiero hablar contigo

--Pero yo no… así que lárgate --Susurró Mah

--Mah, no seas grosera --la reprendió Ginny -- ¿Pero qué te pasó Mai? --agregó al ver la boca inflamada de su hijo

--Eh, pues yo…

--Necesito hablar contigo Mai --Harry pasó por la cocina y salió por la puerta trasera, al chico no le quedó otro remedio que seguir a su padre al patio

Media hora después, Mai entraba a la casa bien sermoneado, Rem y Sirius se acercaban a Harry

--Oye Harry, te encontró el chico

--si Sirius gracias, necesitaba que arreglara unas cosas

--Papá, llamó tío Ron y dijo que no podría venir, Ron y Leo también llamaron y dijeron lo mismo… Ron dijo algo sobre unos dragones enfermos y Leo está enfermo

Sirius miró al pequeño pelirrojo que se acercaba a ellos, después miró a Harry

--Saluda hijo --indicó Harry

--Mucho gusto señor Black, soy Eras Potter, bienvenido, espero se sienta como en su casa --le sonrió el pequeño de rizos rojizos

--Pero dime tío Sirius --pidió Sirius revolviendo el cabello del niño --Vaya Harry, cada minuto me sorprendes más… por cierto, aún no conozco a la gran mujer que tuvo doce hijos --se burló Sirius

--Cierto, vamos… --Eras siguió de largo hacia la madriguera, y los tres adultos entraron a la cocina…

--Cariño, Sirius te quiere conocer…

Ginny dejó de agregar cosas a la olla y se giró, Sirius abrió la boca sorprendido

--pero si… es… vaya… ¡que sorpresa!, la pequeña de los Weasley --Exclamó el animago abrazando efusivamente a la pelirroja

--Bienvenido Sirius --Sonrió Ginny

-- ¡Mamá! --Se escuchó tres voces corear y segundos después tres niñas entraban corriendo

-- ¿Aún con lodo? --reprendió Ginny

--Pero es que no encuentro mi vestido --dijo una

--Si agarro el vestido lo ensucio --dijo otra

--No me quiero bañar --finalizó la tercera

--Y tengo hambre --Volvió a decir la primera, mientras las tres jalaban el vestido café de Ginny quien miró suplicante a su esposo

--A ver, a ver --semi gritó Harry intentando hacerse escuchar por sobre el escándalo de sus niñas --Estaré en el patio trasero, y la que llegue primero conmigo, bien guapa, le voy a dar…. 10 galeones --dijo Harry cuando hubo tenido la atención de sus hijas… al instante las tres salieron corriendo de la cocina, Harry sonrió y después de darle un corto beso en los labios a Ginny volvió al patio…

--Eso fue una mala jugada… fue muerte a traición y por la espalda estando yo desarmado, tirado en el piso y usando lentes --farfulló Jim cuando llegaba con los tres adultos

--Para que a la próxima que tus ropas no combinen, te quites primero la ropa antes de quitarte esas joyas --le reprendió Harry mirándolo

--Sí, pero es que… no fue justo papá, mi madre casi me mata… solo faltó que me diera con la palmeta --murmuró Jim

--Porque se la quité cuando salí de la habitación --sonrió Harry, Jimmy lo miró sorprendido

La carcajada de Sirius Black los interrumpió, al escuchar reír a Remus los dos se giraron y rieron también, Jho llegaba a ellos totalmente agotado y mojado

-- ¿Qué te pasó? --preguntó riendo Remus

--No puedo creer que sea tan difícil bañar a una niña de tres años --se quejó el castaño, ocasionando la risa de los demás

Una hermosa rubia de vestido azul cielo y con dos coletas se acercaba a ellos

--Te ves hermosa Acanit --sonrió Harry

--Gracias abuelito…

--Hija es una plática de adultos, ve a jugar con los niños --dijo Jho mirando a su retoño

--Pero yo…

--Tu padre tiene razón Acanit --comentó Harry

--pero yo…

--Obedéceme Acanit

--Pero tío Jimmy…

--Tu padre no quiere que te quedes Acanit, yo no puedo hacer nada --comentó Jim

--pero yo…

--Acanit Alexia, obedece en este instante --Jho aumentó su tono de voz

--Bien… está muy bien, pero después no digan que yo no avisé… y cuando mi abuelita llegue a tu habitación tío Jimmy, no me envíes invitación de tu velorio porque no iré --murmuró la pequeña encaminándose a la casa… los ojos de Jim casi se le escapan, movió la boca intentando decir algo

Jim corrió hacia la casa --Te debo una gran caja de chocolates --comentó el moreno al pasar junto a la niña

--mi tía Ally está en la cocina, te lleva pasteles, la ventana del cuarto del tío Rem está abierta --Agregó la niña al ver que Jim se dirigía a la cocina

--y dos cajas de caramelos… te llevaré Hogsmade cuando me den de alta --gritó el chico mientras cambiaba de dirección

--Señor Potter… --Un joven moreno y de cabello negro llegaba a ellos

--Horace… que gusto que hayas venido --Harry abrazó al chico

--Hola tío Harry

--Angie, hola… --Harry recordó lo que esa chica había dicho de sus hijos, pero no tenía porque culparla de algo que no había pasado en realidad… se alegró pues casi dominaba completamente los tiempos

--Señor Potter, mi padre me envió en su lugar, pues le fue imposible venir porque hubo un ataque en una aldea y resultó gravemente herido

--Pero, si hablé ayer por la tarde con él, me dijo de un ataque

--Sí, cuando terminó de hablar con usted le alertaron de un nuevo ataque, todos los aurores murieron, dijo que a él lo había dejado vivo para que le dijera que el destino no se puede cambiar --explicó Horace Shackelbolt --no sabemos lo que significa

--Sí, espero que tu padre se mejore rápido, pero ahora disfruten de la reunión, dejemos de pensar en eso --sonrió Harry, Horace y Angie argumentaron ir a saludar a Ginny

--Harry ¿Qué pasa?, ni quien te crea esa sonrisa --Sirius miró serio a su ahijado, Harry siguió mirando a Horace

--Tenemos que hablar mucho Sirius --murmuró Harry

----------------------------------------------------------------

--Pero quién es el chico lindo --murmuró una despampanante pelirroja de curvas perfectas que miraba hacia la piscina

-- ¿El chico bicolor? --Preguntó despectivamente Angie al acercarse

--Es lindo --volvió a decir la más chica

--Oh, vamos Selva es raro

--No importa Angie, me gusta… lo único que no me agrada es esa morena desabrida, mírala bien es una niña --comentó Selva pasando las manos por el pantalón de cuero negro remarcando sus perfectas curvas…

Los labios de Tam rozaban con lentitud los de Ash, ambos experimentaban un mar de sensaciones embriagantes, solo era cuestión de que alguno de los dos dejara ese inhóspito mundo en el que por vez primera se aventuraban, solo un segundo era suficiente, pero ninguno quería dejar se sentir, era increíble… sus labios apenas se tocaban otorgándoles sensaciones hasta ahora desconocidas, sin embargo no era un beso… Tam pasaría a la segunda fase, sus labios se abrían con parsimonia, no parecía tener prisa… pasó su brazo por la cintura de Ash y con lentitud la acercó a él, ella se dejó llevar

-- ¿No interrumpo algo, verdad? --Selva sonreía con descaro junto a la pareja

----------------------

--Vaya… tres --murmuró Sirius no muy lejos de ahí, observaba la escena junto a Harry y Remus, los otros dos adultos lo miraron inquisitivamente… Harry sospechaba que esa interrupción no traería nada bueno

---------------------

-- Tú que crees --Ash deseó fulminar a esa pelirroja, sin embargo Selva la ignoraba poniendo toda su atención en Tam

--No te preocupes --Sonrió Tam mirando a Selva, Ash lo miró y se molestó de sobremanera… ¿Qué no se preocupara? -- ¿se te ofrece algo?

--Soy Selva Litoncourt --La pelirroja se acercó a Tam, el chico le extendió la mano, pero ella sonriendo le dijo que ella no saludaba en esa forma -- ¿me permites darte un beso en la mejilla? --preguntó inocentemente asegurando que de dónde ella era así saludaban, Tam accedió y se acercó a la chica, ella le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, cuando él iba a hacer lo mismo, Selva se giró de tal forma que sus labios se encontraron con los de Tam, al instante el chico se separó y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, inconcientemente miró a Ash que de repente tenía cara de asesina a sueldo, miró la mano de la morena y vio que apretaba con gran fuerza su varita haciendo que saltaran chispas rojas… Sirius Black se había recargado en la pared de la casa y miraba divertido hacia los chicos, Remus miraba interesado y Harry presentía algo no muy bueno, por lo que había escuchado de Alhena esa chica había heredado todo lo de Sirius Black

--A… A… Ash --Tartamudeó Tam acercándose a la morena pero se detuvo al ver la varita de Ash en ristre --No hagas tonterías Ash… --murmuró intentando desarmarla… a algunos metros de ahí Sirius detenía a Harry que intentaba evitar una pelea, pero Black parecía desear ver una

-- Vaya, un lindo descuido --sonrió Selva

--no, no malinterpretes Selva eso fue un error --se apresuró a decir Tam --discúlpame

--Pero si no hay nada que disculpar eh… ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?

--No lo dijo --murmuró Ash

--Soy Tamar Potter… Ash vamos a…

--Oh vaya, mi prima Angie me ha hablado mucho de ti --interrumpió la pelirroja

-- ¿Angie es tu prima? --repitió Tam

--Sí y mi mejor amiga --sonrió Selva sus pícaros ojos azules brillaron

--Oh bueno… --musitó Tam mirando a Selva

--Tam, papá te habla --Yafeu llegaba corriendo, Tam abrió los ojos de sobremanera, no podía dejar a Ash sola con Selva y seguramente no querría acompañarlo --Y tío Sirius te habla a ti --Continuó el niño señalando a Ash

--Bueno, no podemos desobedecer ¿verdad Ash? --Tam le sonrió como despedida a Selva y jalando a Ash corrió hacia su padre

--Hola chicos --Sonrió Sirius cuando los dos niños llegaron

-- ¿No estaba mi padre aquí?

--Sí pero tuvo que ir por agua --rió Sirius -- ¿pero que iba a hacer señorita? --Preguntó mirando a Ash, pero ella solo hizo una mueca de molestia -- ¿Había real motivo para hacer una tontería así? --siguió Sirius mirando a Tam, logrando que la furia de Ash aumentara y el chico se sonrojara

--Yo… bueno… yo… eh… --tartamudeó Tam realmente nervioso

--Hey tú, bicolor ¿osaste despreciar a mi prima? --Tam se giró al escuchar una voz que sonaba muy molesta --fenómeno --Agregó Angie arrastrando con desprecio la palabra… Sirius extrañado miró a Angie, Ash miró a Tam y el chico, sonrió tétricamente mientras miraba a la pelirroja

--Angie hazme el favor de mantenerte alejada de mis hijos, no te pido te retires porque sería demasiado grosero con Horace, pero si vuelves a ofender a uno de mis hijos no me dejaras otro remedio --Siseó fríamente Harry a la espalda de la chica… Angie dio media vuelta y altiva se alejó --Tam, hijo… --Tam miró a su padre…

--Tengo hambre¿vamos Ash? --Y con la misma sombría sonrisa tomó del brazo a Ash y la arrastró hacia la parte delantera de la casa

-- ¿Qué van a comer en el jardín delantero?, espero que no lo que pienso --comentó pensativo Sirius

------------------------------------------------------------------

Los doce Potter formaban un círculo a mitad del jardín delantero, solo dos sonreían, Yafeu tenía iluminada la cara con una sonrisa que reflejaba travesura y Tam seguía sonriendo, ese traje blanco hacía que su sonrisa se mirara espectral, atemorizante…

-------------------------------

La comida iba ya a la mitad, el comedor estaba lleno… Harry miraba furtivamente a Tam, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y todo seguía tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo… el postre llegó, pastelillos de crema… cuando Angie dio el primer bocado pareció que algo se atoró en su garganta, pero no se movía ni un centímetro… Fred y George padres, habían dejado de comer y miraban curiosos la escena, la cara de Angie se tornó morada pero respiraba normalmente, extraños y enormes granos de los que salían pus amarilla que olía horrible, Angie gritó una serie de insultos que dejaron a todos con la boca abierta… se insultaba sola, y decía secretos propios realmente vergonzantes, sus orejas empezaron a cubrirse de grueso pelo negro y empezaron a crecer… Harry miraba boquiabierto a su sobrina al igual que todos los de la mesa, se escuchó un leve ruido como de succión cerca, pero nadie llegó al origen, preferían mirar las enormes orejas de Angie… las patas de la silla de Angie desaparecieron en un leve pluf, pero la silla en vez de caer se empezó a elevar, cuando sobresalía de la mesa todos llegaron con el ruido de succión, era una enorme esfera verde que se inflaba sola… nadie se movió, Angie llegó hasta el techo y la esfera explotó en una enorme cortina de baba amarilla mostaza y pastosa, cuando la cortina desapareció, Angie estaba sobre su silla cubierta de la baba pastosa, no había una sola gota en alguna otra parte… los doce Potter menores miraban sonrientes a Angie, al mismo tiempo se pusieron de pie con intención de retirarse…

-- ¿A dónde van? --preguntó Harry mirándolos muy serio

--Amaru necesita un cambio de pañal --barbotó Jim captando la intención de su padre

--No shieto --murmuró el bebé junto a Jim

--Voy al baño --siguió Rem

--Jho quiere más jugo --comentó Lyly mirando a su esposo, que al instante bebió el vaso lleno y asintió

--No soportamos el olor de Angie --corearon Mar, Fa y Kalid

--Es insoportable realmente --agregó filosóficamente Yafeu

--Al pastel le falta chispas de colores --explicó serio Eras

--Me hablan por teléfono, si me disculpan --explicó Mah enseñando su teléfono y salió del comedor

--Acanit vació su jugo en mi pantalón y si no lo quito pronto Lyly va a tener que comprarme otro --Al principio la pequeña rubia miró molesta a su tío, después tomó su vaso y lo echó en la entrepierna de Mai, cuando él sintió húmedo señaló el gran circulo naranja y salió dirección a la cocina

--Estos zapatos no combinan con el pantalón --murmuró Sid mirando a su padre, Harry cerró los ojos resignado, Sirius era el más cínico de todos, ese comentario no tenía relación alguna con el que estuviera de pie

--Iba a quitar la carta de la pata de la lechuza --Argumentó Tam señalando fuera del comedor, donde sobre la repisa de la chimenea estaba una lechuza blanca con plumas negras, todos miraron hacia la estancia y sorprendidos comprobaron lo que el chico decía, Tam le dedicó una hermosa pero lúgubre sonrisa a Ash y salió del comedor, la morena que se había quedado inclinada con intención de pararse, se acomodó en su silla

--Vaya… ¿pero que te pasó Angie? --preguntó Harry mostrando interés en su sobrina

--Sabes lo que pasó tío Harry, ellos fueron, esos pretextos son ridículos, ni quien se los crea --gritó Angie

--Yo les creo --dijo Harry

--Yo también --siguió Sirius Black

--Sí, y yo --finalizó Remus Lupin

Ginny miraba sorprendida a su esposo, Alhena miró reprobadoramente a su hija…

--Además, mis hijos jamás me mienten, tienen una buena educación --siseó Harry

Angie dio un bufido y salió altiva de la casa, Horace se despidió y la siguió, Harry los siguió con la vista

--A LA ESTANCIA --Gritó Harry cuando se le perdieron de vista --Ash, creo que te guardan un lugar --La morena se levantó y obedeció a Harry, él la siguió al igual que el resto del comedor

Harry se puso en medio de la estancia esperando a que sus hijos llegaran, cuando estuvieron todos, empezó a caminar frente a ellos, después de un par de minutos se detuvo y los miró severamente...

--Sirius… que pretexto tan absurdo --señaló Harry mirando a su hijo… Black se sorprendió y miró a Harry, aún le faltaban de conocer más de la mitad de los hijos de su ahijado, Ginny miró a su esposo sorprendida, esperaba que los reprendiera

--Es verdad papá, están devaluados --Sonrió el chico levantando los pies para que todos los vieran

--Si le ha quedado perfecto el nombre --comentó sonriente Rem

--Hey que no estoy muerto --semi gritó Black

--Jeje lo siento, la costumbre --sonrió Rem

-- ¿De quien fue la idea? --preguntó Harry aparentemente molesto

Al instante los trece chicos levantaron la mano, Harry los miró y serio dijo: --Saben que no les creo y que eso estuvo entre Lylyan y Remus --Black volvió a ver a Harry, seguía sin comprender -- ¿Algo que decir? --Preguntó mirando a sus dos hijos… ambos se pusieron de pie --Muy bien, mentes criminales… agente intelectual y agente material, defínanlo

--Intelectual --Corearon ambos

-- ¿los dos?, no creo que once lo hayan hecho, no fue tan grande --comentó mirándolos

-- ¿Qué es agente material, papá? --preguntó Yafeu

--Es el que hizo todo --contestó Harry sin dejar de mirar a los dos chicos que tenía frente a él

--Mmm… material --dijo Yafeu dando un brinco al frente, Harry casi se tuerce el cuello al escuchar eso

-- ¿Yafeu? --Preguntó incrédulo, el niño asintió sonriente, Harry miró a Lyly quien le asintió, después miró a Rem y obtuvo la misma respuesta… --Ven aquí --pidió mirando al niño, cuando el niño se acercó lo alzó en sus brazos y lo abrazó --No lo puedo creer --rió Harry mientras dejaba al niño en el piso, Ginny lo miró boquiabierta --Eh Sirius, ven es la única oportunidad de que conozcas a todos mis hijos… --Lylyan, Sirius, Remus, James --señaló Harry cuando su padrino estuvo cerca de él

-- Los merodeadores --Exclamó el animago sonriente

--Sí… después están, Mahalla, Maitreya, Tamar, Eras, Faride, Marzul, Kalid y Yafeu --Harry miró a su padrino, Sirius lo abrazó sonriente --Excelente broma --comentó Harry mirando a sus hijos --Pero no quiero que vuelva a pasar --y dicho eso, dio media vuelta y salió al patio trasero dejando sorprendidos a todos

-------------------------

Tam y Ash miraban el atardecer, sentados en la misma piedra en la que Sirius los había interrumpido, Ash contemplaba el sol mientras Tam la contemplaba a ella, con lentitud el chico pasó su mano por el cabello de Ash y le giró con cuidado la cabeza, al verse reflejado en esos hermosos ojos acercó su boca a la de Ash, ambos cerraron los ojos…

-- Hola, en verdad fue buena la broma --dijeron a sus espaldas

Ash abrió los ojos molesta y Tam miró atrás de la morena, empezaba a molestarse

--Pensé que te irías con tu prima --murmuró Tam, Ashley levantó su varita dispuesta a maldecir a esa pelirroja, Tam colocó su mano sobre la varita haciendo con dificultad que la bajara

--Se suponía, pero me olvidaron --dijo Selva haciendo un mohín

--Bueno, no hay problema, puedes pedirle a mi madre un poco de polvos flú --sugirió Tam

--Sí buena idea --Selva sonrió y dando media vuelta se encaminó a la casa

Tam suspiró y se giró para ver a Ash que estaba sonrojada, él también estaba un poco abochornado pero no le importó y se acercó a Ash, sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros, empezaban a experimentar las mismas sensaciones embriagantes…

-- ¿Tammy podrías indicarme como salir de aquí?, creo que me perdí

--CINCO --Pensó Ash y cuando casi alcanzaba el cuello de esa desgraciada pelirroja, Tam se interpuso y la tomó de los hombros

--Solo camina derecho --Tam señaló la casa que fácilmente se miraba tras él, después tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Ash, cerró los ojos y se acercó a ella, el mundo se apagó en el momento en que por fin, sus labios se encontraron y el mar de sensaciones que habían sentido antes se triplicó por escasos segundos, Tam abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a Ash -- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? --dijo en un delicado susurro al oído de la morena, sin esperar respuesta la volvió a besar, las mismas sensaciones los invadieron, una calidez fascinante los rodeó, un leve y lejano bufido de coraje llegó hasta ellos pero no le hicieron caso, sus lenguas se encontraron envolviéndose en un juego seductor descubriendo así, el mundo que insistía en serles vetado…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No soy tan mala... ¿cierto? jajajajaaaaaa**  


E**SPERO SEÑALES DE VIDA!!!!!**

_**SION-ALLEGRA  
**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	6. Azzuharah,,,, rehechicero?

**_Si han llegado hasta aquí saben perfectamente que personajes son míos y que es de Rowling, la WB y no sé quien más..._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_aqui una aclaración para que no se confundan con las parejas, hijos... las edades son al terminar el capitulo jajajaja.. espero disfruten la lectura... _**

HARRY -------------GINNY

Lylyan, James, Remus, Sirius -------22 años

Maitreya, Mahalla-----------20

Tamar-------15

Eras, Faride Beryl------------9

Marzul, Kalid, Yafeu Ezra----------7

* * *

RONALD ---------------------HERMIONE 

Ron-----------------------------22

León----------------------------20

* * *

REMUS ------------------------ TONKS 

Jhonna-------------------------------23

Allegra------------------------------20

X

Umi Audie -------------------------7

* * *

------------- 

----------

LYLYAN POTTER---------------------JHONNA LUPIN

Acanit-------4

Dylan-------1

* * *

JAMES POTTER----------------------ALLEGRA LUPIN 

Amaru--------------2

* * *

REMUS POTTER----------------HEBE SIONELLE

* * *

SIRIUS POTTER---------------------CORA TZEMO

* * *

TAMAR POTTER-----------------------ASHLEY MALFOY

* * *

Las siguientes parejas existen en el trama, pero no son relevantes... 

BILL ---------------------------FLEUR

Modla

Dina

* * *

CHARLEY--------------------MARIETTE 

Bruno

* * *

PERCY--------------------PENELOPE 

Angie

* * *

FRED-----------------------------LÍAD 

George

* * *

GEORGE------------------DIANNE 

Fred

Arthur

* * *

Angie------------Horace Shackelbolt -------------------YA EMPIEZA LO BUENO

* * *

El reino de muerte de Dunkel había dado comienzo, nadie podía detenerlo, cada hora la perdida era incontable, el terror era esparcido tan rápido como el día en que se levantó con toda su fuerza Voldemort, quizá con mayor rapidez, ese antiguo nombre que ocasionaba terror con la sola mención había sido ya olvidado, sin embargo, no sustituido por otro, solo por una imagen, un enorme ser con ojos de grafito puro y sin rastro alguno de cabello, pero solo eso… no se escuchaba el nombre, parecía que el sujeto no deseaba ser reconocido como tan banalmente, lo había deseado el creador de la primera guerra, Dunkel exterminaba por el solo placer… pero no el que le ocasionaba matar, sino por el que le proporcionaba la furia e impotencia de Harry Potter, de ese que había osado intentar cambiar el destino… y seguiría haciéndolo hasta que ese engreído hombre dejara de interponerse en sus planes… 

Pero no todo era malo, no por lo menos para aquellos que empezaban a vivir y a descubrir todo lo que esperaba oculto...

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Tamar Potter no podía conciliar el sueño, contemplaba absorto el techo de su habitación en penumbras, miraba todo y a la vez no miraba nada, cerró los ojos y una hermosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro, recordó el mejor momento que pudo haber vivido… cuando su mente llegaba al deslumbrante brillo de los ojos de la chica…. se puso negra y después la llenó el imponente ser lampiño en medio de una aldea en llamas, escuchó gritos de dolor, esos ojos sin expresión lo miraron, Tam dio un salto y cayó en un golpe sordo fuera de la cama, al instante la luz de la habitación se encendió, Tam respirando agitado se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor, su corazón quería salírsele por la boca, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos recorriéndolo a gran velocidad, no podía identificar lo que sentía, escuchó un murmullo y dio un brinco, retrocedió lentamente, un miedo indescriptible lo invadió, podía sentir esa penetrante mirada sobre él, escudriñó la habitación, pero solo miró un equipo profesional de quiditch regado por la habitación, la snitch volaba sobre su cabeza, algunos bates, escobas, un teléfono celular, tomó el celular…

--Pero si Ash no usa teléfono --rodó los ojos y arrojó el aparato sobre su cama, volvió a sentir la mirada pesada sobre él, miró hacia su cama y pudo verlo, era un hombre enorme, sin rastro alguno de vello o cabello, sus ojos no tenían expresión, solo eran dos esferas negras… parpadeó varias veces y volvió a ver hacia su cama, ya no estaba… una fría carcajada llenó su cabeza, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y dio media vuelta, al instante la puerta se abrió y el chico salió corriendo, tropezó con el tapete al salir de su habitación golpeándose con la pared, no le tomó importancia al chorro de sangre que salía de su frente y corrió hacia las escaleras…

--Tienes sangre --murmuraron al pie de las escaleras, Tam corría hacia abajo y asustado se detuvo a dos escalones

--Eras… --Susurró aliviado

-- ¿Qué tienes Tam? --el niño se acercó a su hermano y lo miró con preocupación

La carcajada volvió a resonar en la cabeza de Tam, sintió una sensación extraña recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, Eras lo llamaba insistentemente, Tam empezaba a sentir palpitar molesta su cabeza

--Ve a dormir --murmuró Tam

--Pero Tam

--Eras ve a dormir, vuelve a la CAMA --Tam empujó a Eras al gritarle la última palabra, el pequeño extrañamente llegó hasta la puerta principal haciendo un fuerte ruido que se escuchó por toda la casa, Tam se sujetó la cabeza y se fue a la cocina, salió por la puerta trasera y trastabilló un poco antes de petrificarse a mitad del jardín trasero, en ese momento comenzó una furiosa tormenta…

--Tam¿Estás bien? --Eras miraba preocupado a su hermano mayor, Tam bajó lentamente la cabeza, el pelirrojo al verlo se asustó mucho, Tam ladeó la cabeza a la derecha y estiró el brazo izquierdo hacia el niño, aferró su mano al cuello de Eras, el niño empezó a gritar, sentía que algo increíblemente frío le quemaba la piel y un aire helado entraba por sus pies

Harry y Ginny salían de la casa, Ginny ahogó un grito al ver tal escena: Tam sostenía del cuello a Eras, lo tenía casi pegado a su cara…

--Tam --susurró Harry, el chico escuchó perfectamente, alejó un poco a Eras y miró a su padre, le sonrió lacónicamente --De… deja a tu hermano, bájalo, por favor

--Papá… ¿Qué pasa?... ERAS --Yafeu corrió hacia sus hermanos, se petrificó al ver a Tam, tenía los ojos completamente negros, Tam sonrió tétricamente, enderezó la cabeza y ágilmente tomó a Yafeu del cuello… cada segundo apretaba más logrando que a los niños les faltara oxigeno, relajó la mano, pero presionó más el dedo medio y el pulgar, jugaba con los niños moviéndoles la cabeza de un lado a otro… Ginny lloraba en silencio, Harry sabía que ese movimiento era una declaración de que podía romperles el cuello cuando quisiera, Tam miró a su padre y soltó una carcajada gutural, fue entonces cuando Harry comprendió, Tam no reía así, el chico solo sonreía o soltaba una risita, pero nada más, jamás una carcajada, Tam reía en silencio… no había pasado con Lyly, pero tenía que pasar, no era el momento para un recuerdo, pero la cabeza le daba vuelta, en contra de su voluntad cerró los ojos, miró el centro comercial, a Eras de diecisiete años petrificado mirando a Tam, llegaba Yafeu y se paraba junto a Eras, ambos tenían cara de horror… abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a Tam

--Deja a mi hijo --Dijo Harry colocándose frente a Ginny

-- ¿solo a uno¿a cual prefiere? --siseó Tam

--Al mayor, deja a mi hijo mayor

-- ¿El pelirrojo?, mmm, los dos son pelirrojos, de diferente tono pero pelirrojos --comentó Tam pensativo --Al de cabello rizado ¿no?

--No, suelta a Tam

-- Padre¿ha perdido el juicio¿ya no me recuerda?

--Tú no eres mi hijo…

--Se había tardado en echármelo en cara, nadie quiere a un fenómeno como hijo

--Tam, eres más poderoso que él, no dejes que te venza

La lluvia aumentó su furia, las gotas parecían piedras, los niños casi se asfixiaban en las manos de Tam, Harry pensaba con rapidez pero no se le ocurría algo que hacer, sabía que la conciencia de su hijo estaba no muy en el fondo

-- ¡TAMAR POTTER… ENTRA A LA CASA INMEDIATAMENTE! --Gritó Harry mirando fijamente al niño, Ginny lo miró incrédula

Tam cerró los ojos parecía tener un gran dolor de cabeza

--no… --susurró débilmente, después Eras y Yafeu cayeron inconcientes al césped, Tam cayó de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza, Harry corrió hacia sus hijos, al llegar con los niños miró aliviado que respiraban siguió hacia Tam, sabía que Ginny se encargaría de Eras y Yafeu… cuando llegaba con Tam miró un humo negro que se desvanecía al instante que Tam se desmayaba…

Tam volvió al colegio hasta el martes… los días pasaron… podría decirse que con tranquilidad, en las vacaciones de pascuas ningún alumno se quedó en el colegio, los padres deseaban estar con sus hijos todo el tiempo posible… pero volvían al colegio pues la experiencia de Remus Lupin les garantizaba seguridad y más aún el que el hijo de Harry Potter siguiera ahí…

El primer fin de semana de Mayo, los chicos se preparaban para los exámenes del próximo mes, tanto la biblioteca como las diferentes salas comunes de las casas de Hogwarts estaban a reventar por alumnos que intentaban estudiar, sin embargo, dos chicos no tenían intención alguna de estudiar, les parecía más interesante explorar lo que no debían…

Ash y Tam caminaban abrazados mirando las hermosas sombras que reflejaban los diversos habitantes del bosque prohibido, ninguno se cansaba de mirar, nunca miraban lo mismo... llegaron a un claro en el bosque, la luz del sol se colaba entre el techo que formaban los enormes árboles reflejando en el piso extrañas figuras, Tam sonriendo se acercó a Ash, ella sonrió también, sabía que ahí nadie los podría interrumpir…

--Pequeño humano

Un frío susurro petrificó a los chicos, Ash deseó con toda su alma que fuera Selva, por primera vez quería ver a esa pelirroja, con lentitud extraordinaria abrió los ojos y miró a Tam, el chico miraba tras ella, estaba molesto…

-- ¿Ya no me recuerdas, pequeño humano?

Tam miró a Dunkel con furia, pasó un brazo por la cintura de Ash y la puso tras él, Dunkel con una expresión realmente pedante se acercó a ellos, Tam lo amenazó con su varita, Dunkel soltó una carcajada

--_Avada kedabra --_susurró Dunkel, Tam jaló a Ash a la izquierda, el rayo verde cortó a Tam en el brazo derecho ocasionándole un gran dolor, el recuerdo de su pesadilla llegó a él, el miedo lo invadió, sin embargo no lo paralizó, los gritos de Ash lo hicieron volver a la realidad, miró a Ash, estaba aterrada

--Corre… vamos --gritó Tam jalando a Ash, los dos chicos corrieron, sentían a Dunkel tras ellos, pero solo miraban los rayos que pasaban a sus costados… cinco minutos después miraron la luz que les indicaba la salida, se apresuraron… al salir del bosque chocaron contra algo, Tam cayó al piso y Ash sobre él… la niña no supo como reaccionar, ahí estaba su abuelo y más molesto de lo que había visto alguna vez a su madre, junto a él, estaba Harry Potter, realmente daba miedo…

Harry le dio la mano para que se levantara, cuando Tam pudo respirar bien, volvió a perder la respiración, su padre le extendía una mano, sin mirarlo a los ojos tomó la mano y se puso de pie… Harry miró detenidamente a su hijo, empezó a desbrochar botones de la camisa de Tam, el chico miraba lo que su padre hacía, no podía respirar… cuando llegó a la mitad volvió su vista a Tam, él miraba atento las manos de su padre… nadie decía nada… Harry agarró de la mano a Tam y lo jaló hacia el castillo, caminaron en silencio hasta entrar al castillo, en cuanto pusieron un pie dentro, Harry soltó la mano de Tam, en ese momento llegaba Lupin y desalojaba el lugar de estudiantes curiosos…

--La medalla --dijo lentamente Harry, apenas logró despegar la mandíbula… Tam tragó saliva, miró a Ash y después a Harry… el chico se llevó una mano a la cabeza y despeinó distraído su cabello

--Verá señor… --empezó Ash, Harry con una señal de su mano le pidió guardara silencio la chica se interrumpió al instante, con temor miró a Tam, el chico miraba hacia su pecho, lentamente levantó la mirada hacia su padre

--La medalla --repitió Harry

--Me… me… me la quité --Tartamudeó Tam

--Harry, sería mejor que trataras esto en mi oficina --intervino Remus

--Gracias, Remus… solo será unos segundos

--Te pedí que no entraras al bosque prohibido --murmuró Harry, Tam miró a su padre --pensaste que te delataría ¿cierto? --Tam asintió con la cabeza --Esa medalla era pura protección, cuando te la quitaste sonó una alarma en la casa, eso solo pasaría en caso de que murieras --Explicó muy serio Harry -- ¿Cómo crees que me sentí Tamar?

--Yo… lo siento papá…

Harry le dio la cadena a Tam y esperó a que se la pusiera, después sacó un caramelo de naranja de su pantalón… Tam lo tomó de un extremo y Harry del otro, sin decir más, ambos desaparecieron… Sirius miró fulminantemente a Ash, la chica le sonrió, sabía que esa mirada no significaba nada bueno, y Remus miró preocupado el lugar donde Harry había desaparecido…

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ginny se paseaba preocupada por la estancia, ya había pasado una hora desde que Harry había ido a Hogwarts…

-- ¡Harry, está todo bien!

Harry y Tam habían aparecido a mitad de la estancia, la pelirroja se interrumpió al ver la mirada de su esposo, él no le dijo nada y se dirigió hacia su despacho, Tam titubeó un poco, le dio un beso a su madre y siguió a su padre…

Harry lo esperaba en el marco de la puerta del despacho, el chico entró, puso las manos sobre el escritorio y separó los pies, sabía que ese no sería un sermón…

--No te voy a pegar --siseó Harry lentamente al cerrar la puerta, Tam se enderezó y sorprendido miró a su padre --Pensé que me obedecerías… déjame hablar --dijo Harry al ver que Tam intentaba hablar -- ¿te encontraste con Dunkel? --El chico asintió con la cabeza --Arriesgaste tu vida y la de Ashley por una tontería, pero no volverá a pasar

--Se lo prometo papá --Se apresuró a responder el chico

--No Tamar, yo te lo prometo… no volverás a Hogwarts

Tam se dejó caer en una silla por la sorpresa, miró boquiabierto a su padre

--Papá, por favor… no volveré a salir del castillo, lo prometo padre… pero no puede sacarme de Hogwarts, yo…

Harry miró a Tam y sin decir nada más, salió del despacho… Tam recostó la cabeza en el escritorio frente a él y lloró… en ese instante entró Ginny…

--Hijo¿te pegó mucho tu padre? --susurró al oído del chico frotándole la espalda cariñosa

--No… no me pegó --murmuró Tam entre sollozos

--pero¿Por qué lloras?

--Mamá --Tam levantó la mirada hacia su madre --no… no voy a volver a Hogwarts --Sollozó el chico

--pero¿Qué tontería estás diciendo?

--Mi papá dice que ya no voy a volver

--Acompáñame --Tam siguió a su madre, Harry leía el periódico en la estancia

--Harry¿Cómo está eso de que…?

--Volveremos a América Ginny… --la interrumpió Harry, su tono de voz indicaba que no había más que decir, la pelirroja se quedó sin palabras -- ¿Ya está la comida?

--En… en un minuto --murmuró Ginny y se fue a la cocina, Tam se quedó ahí de pie mirando a su padre

Un momento después, los ochos Potter estaban sentados a la mesa, los cinco niños platicaban alegres mientras comían, Harry de vez en cuando sonreía por las ocurrencias de sus hijos, Ginny comía mecánicamente y Tam movía la comida con un tenedor, cinco minutos después intentó ponerse de pie…

-- ¿A dónde vas?

-- ¿Me puedo retirar? --preguntó el chico poniendo las manos en la mesa

--No, vuelve a sentarte, la hora de la comida se pasa en la mesa --murmuró muy serio Harry

Tam se volvió a sentar

--Come Tam --pidió Ginny

--No tengo apetito mamá --murmuró el chico mientras revolvía el puré de papas con los guisantes

--Cuando comas al menos la mitad te podrás retirar --dijo Harry mirando a Tam, el chico logró no vomitar al empezar a comer, comió lento, el postre había llegado y él seguía con la milanesa…

-- ¿Puedo retirarme? --preguntó el chico

Harry miró el plato del chico y después a él, con la cabeza asintió

--Tam, son pastelillos de crema ¿no quieres?

--No mamá, gracias…

Los niños terminaron de comer y corrieron al patio, Harry fue a su despacho y Ginny se quedó pensativa en la cocina… diez minutos después, Ron entraba al despacho del moreno…

--Harry…

-- ¿Ya te dijo tu hermana? --murmuró Harry leyendo un libro

-- ¿Qué es esa tontería de que Tam no va a volver a Hogwarts?

--No es ninguna tontería Ron, es la verdad… Tam no sabe cuidarse, no puede obedecer

--Es un chico Harry, tiene solo 14 años… recuerda lo que hacíamos a su edad, nuestras aventuras no eran solo ir al bosque prohibido --sonrió Ron

--Ron, Voldemort no entraba a hogwarts… Tam quiere explorar todo el bosque prohibido y Dunkel lo ataca ahí… no entiendo la razón por la que anda tras él, lo que pasó la otra noche me preocupa… Ron

--Pero Harry

--No hay pero que valga Ron, no puedo arriesgarme que algo le pase a mi hijo, díselo a Ginny por favor --Harry volvió a su lectura, Ron lo miró por un minuto y salió del despacho…

Ese mismo día en la noche…

--Harry…

-- ¿Otra vez? --se preguntó el moreno, mirando los libros de su biblioteca… --corren rápido los chismes --murmuró al sentarse en un sofá

--No tienes idea de cuanto

--Hermione, si Ginny te mandó dile que…

--No sabe que estoy contigo, le pedí me diera un poco de poción para el resfriado, me debe estar buscando por toda la casa --Sonrió la castaña sentándose junto a él

--Por favor, ya he tomado una decisión…

-- ¿volverás a ser el mismo huraño que despertó del coma?

--Mientras asegure el bienestar de mi familia, no me importa --Dijo Harry enfrentando la mirada de su amiga --Volveremos a América, por la mañana hablaré con Jho

--No puedes llevarte a Lyly, ya no es una niña

--Hermione, hay cosas que tu no sabes

-- PORQUE NO ME LAS HAS DICHO --gritó la castaña perdiendo la paciencia --Harry, no quiero que mi ahijado sufra

--Podrás visitarlo cuando quieras Hermione, pero es mi última palabra, no pienso cambiar de opinión

--Harry, debes pensar en los demás antes de tomar una decisión

--Pienso en mi familia, que es lo más importante

--Harry¿leíste el profeta?

--No

--Eso pensé Harry, toma… --Hermione le extendió un periódico enrollado, Harry leyó la primera plana:

_¿HOGWARTS SIN CALIDAD? _

_Qué otra razón podemos encontrar para que Harry Potter haya decidido sacar a su hijo del colegio de magia y hechicería, hoy al medio día se nos informó que el señor Potter no permitiría que el séptimo de sus hijos pusiera un pie en esa institución, ignoramos la razón… pero podemos asegurar que la calidad educativa del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería haya caído hasta el piso, al igual que la seguridad, nuestros informantes nos han dicho que el joven Tamar Potter ha sido atacado, por lo que los padres del resto del alumnado deciden que sus hijos no continúen estudiando ahí, aseguran preferir contratar maestros particulares, al parecer la competencia de Remus Lupin no ha sido lo que se esperaba, estaremos informando… _

_ Rita Skeeter _

Harry terminó de leer el periódico y lo arrojó al piso

--La competencia de Remus es indudable --argumentó Harry, Hermione solo lo miró --y la fama de Hogwarts de que es el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería, no cambiará solo porque un alumno deje de ir

--El apellido Potter pesa mucho, eso tú lo sabes perfectamente --murmuró Hermione

--Daré una entrevista, diré que tengo que volver a América por asuntos de trabajo, pero no cambiaré de opinión

Hermione salió de la biblioteca bufando, era imposible hacer entender al cabeza dura de Harry, al día siguiente Tam no salía de su habitación mucho, solo a la hora de las comidas, pues Harry lo obligaba, Sirius había intentado interceder pero no logró nada…

Los meses pasaron rápidamente, los cumpleaños correspondientes se festejaron… un nuevo año escolar comenzó, Dunkel se había ausentado, aunque había paz los padres seguían con un poco de recelo, Harry estaba demasiado preocupado, quizá estarían en el ojo del huracán, y cuando éste diera la vuelta sería peor, o eso temía él…

--Tam… --Remus llamaba al chico

--Sí profesor --Tam se giró de la mano de Ash

--No quiero problemas con el bosque chico, me costó mucho convencer a tu padre

--No me quitaré la cadena --sonrió Tam

--No se preocupe profesor, yo me encargaré de que no lo haga --Ash abrazó a Tam

--Gracias Ash, te lo agradecería enormemente… ahora vayan a descansar --Remus dio media vuelta y se alejó, Tam sonreía

--Tam, esa sonrisa no me agrada --El chico volteó hacia su novia y le dio un beso corto antes de encaminarse hacia su sala común…

Los meses pasaron rápidamente y sin incidente alguno en el bosque prohibido, sin embargo, cuando miraba hacia el bosque un leve brillo dorado se podía distinguir en sus ojos y esa sonrisa daba mucho a Ash en que pensar, parecía que Tam había aprendido la lección, era eso o planeaba algo…

-------------------------

En Hogsmade una luz extrañamente blanca brilló justo en el centro de la aldea, tres figuras se distinguieron cuando la luz se apagó… los tres chicos platicaban entretenidos entre ellos, la gente que pasaba los miraba curiosos pues sus ropas no estaban muy acorde al lugar

--Tengo frío --murmuró una de las figuras

--Estás loco, ya siento la arena entre mis pies, el sol quemándome lentamente y el agua…

--mmm, chicos… --la figura de una chica miró a sus pies -- ¿oigan, la arena de que color es? --preguntó casual

Ambos chicos se giraron hacia ella con cara incrédula

--café --corearon los dos

--ooh… ¿y es caliente? --comentó pensativa

--Claro¿pero que te pasa?... imagínate, corriendo en…

--NO ESTAMOS EN ACAPULCO --Gritó la chica al momento en que le tiraba una bola de nieve

-- ¿nieve? --se preguntó el muchacho quitándose el resto de hielo de la cara --pe… pe… pero --El chico se puso de pie y miró asustado a su alrededor

--No puede ser --El otro chico se puso de pie también, la chica los miraba seria, se paró lentamente y miró alrededor

-- ¿Alguien puede explicarme la razón por la que estamos en Hogsmade? --preguntó tranquila -- ¿y por qué está nevando? --Se giró hacia uno de los chicos en especial, traía una pañoleta negra cubriéndole la cabeza, la visera de la gorra blanca hacia atrás le cubría el cabello evitando que se viera el color, llevaba gafas oscuras de espejo, una camisa estilo hawaiana color verde con flores amarillas, una bermuda blanca y unas sandalias nike negras, el chico volvió a ver a su alrededor y respondió con la vista fija en una casas de dos pisos cubierta de nieve

--No sé lo que pasó, se suponía que debíamos estar en Acapulco y solo estamos a unos metros de mi casa

--Cuando llegaste corriendo a mi habitación y dijiste: logré que tu padre te quitara el castigo… debí haberme quedado en mi habitación --farfulló el otro chico, vestía igual al primero, solo de diferente color… una pañoleta negra le cubría la cabeza, llevaba una gorra naranja con la visera hacia atrás, usaba gafas oscuras, una camisa naranja con flores blancas, una bermuda azul y unas sandalias nike naranjas

--Chicos, dejen de pelear, no me agrada como se ve esto… se supone que estamos en verano --murmuró la chica, ella vestía un mini short negro que a duras penas cubría lo estrictamente necesario y la parte superior de su traje de baño rojo, tenía una arracada plateada en el ombligo, gafas redondas de cristal rojo, al igual que los otros dos chicos cubría su cabeza con una pañoleta negra -- ¿Traen algo de dinero?

--Y para qué quieres dinero, mejor vamos a mi casa a cambiarnos… --murmuró el chico de gorra blanca --Quizá solo hice que nevara, mi papá me va a dar una buena… --dijo el chico empezando a caminar

--Espera --lo detuvo la chica, corrió hacia unos magos que pasaban y cruzó algunas palabras, un par de minutos después regresó con los muchachos, tenía una sonrisa tonta dibujada y la mirada perdida

-- ¿Qué pasa Zi? --Preguntó el de gorra naranja

--Deja de buscar un diminutivo para mi nombre que no tiene --murmuró sin ganas la chica, los miró a ambos aún sonriendo --Es… estamos… jejeje ¿adivinen qué? --se dejó caer en la nieve, le había dado un ataque de risa, miró hacia arriba y soltó una carcajada --es grandioso jajajaja… lamento disminuir tu ego, pero no hiciste nevar --dijo de repente seria mirando al chico de gorra blanca --nos trajiste al pasado --los dos muchachos se quedaron en silencio y se miraron, ella se acostó en la nieve riendo -- ¿pueden creerlo?

--No, no, no --el de gorra blanca se acercó a ella negando con la cabeza --estás equivocada

--No querido no estoy equivocada, estamos en el pasado… no quiero pensar en cuantos años en el pasado hemos retrocedido, me conformo con saber que estamos en el P-A-S-A-D-O --deletreó la chica y volvió a reír nerviosamente

--O.K pensemos, eso es imposible, no es posible retroceder en el tiempo, no se puede jugar con el tiempo… estas equivocada Ziva

--Vayamos a Hogwarts, platicaremos con el director… --murmuró la chica poniéndose de pie

Los tres veraniegos muchachos se encaminaron hacia Hogwarts, caminaban lentamente y en silencio, cerca de media hora después llegaron al colegio, al parecer las puertas los reconocieron pues se abrieron al instante, los muchachos siguieron de largo, al entrar al castillo se encontraron con Tonks

-- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? --preguntó la metamorfomaga, los chicos la miraron sin saber que decir

--emm… pues, necesitamos hablar con el director --balbuceó Ziva

--No somos de aquí, por favor profesora Tonks --Dijo el chico de gorra naranja, al momento Ziva le dio un codazo en el estomago, Tonks sonrió y los guió a la oficina de Remus, los dejó afuera un par de minutos tras los cuales salió del despacho y se retiró…

--Entren… --escucharon la ronca voz de Remus, se miraron un momento y al mismo tiempo entraron --Buenos días, tomen asiento --Saludó Remus mirando fijamente a los chicos -- ¿tienen algo que decirme?

--Sí profesor Lupin --empezó Ziva, los muchachos no podían hacer que una sola palabra saliera --Verá, nosotros… --la chica miró a sus acompañantes pero ellos miraban por el lugar

-- ¿Si empiezan por su nombre? --sugirió Remus

--Bien, supongo que no tiene nada de malo… mi nombre es Ziva --miró a los chicos, pero ellos no parecían estar en la habitación --el que está por las nubes es Azariel --dijo señalando al de gorra naranja --y el del limbo es Jader… profesor ¿cómo le digo?, es muy difícil… nosotros… nosotros no pertenecemos a esta época, venimos del futuro profesor, no debemos estar aquí --dijo de corrido Ziva

--Pero el cruce del tiempo es imposible --comentó pensativo Remus

-- ¿Le dice algo la palabra azzuharah? --murmuró Jader con la vista fija en el piso, Remus lo miró detenidamente, Jader levantó la cabeza lentamente

-- ¿Zahorí? --preguntó Remus mirando al chico

--En realidad Zahorí es una palabra muy nueva

--Entiendo, he conocido algunos Zahorí un par quizá, pero Azzuharah no, tenía entendido que era solo un mito, una leyenda

-- ¿Azzuharah?, pensé que era un rehechicero --murmuró Azariel mirando a Ziva

--Azzuharah es la palabra antigua con la que se denomina rehechicero --le explicó pacientemente la chica

--Han habidos muchos con las posibilidades de serlo

--Así es profesor… pero yo tengo un factor que dicen fue el detonante… --el chico pausó un momento para ver a Lupin y después agregó --soy hijo único

--pero…

--Sí profesor dicen que eso es algo importante… pero lo realmente importante es que no debemos estar aquí, todo podría cambiar, podría ser peligroso

--Bien, miren chicos… estamos en una época muy peligrosa, las vacaciones de navidad se acercan…

--Entendemos, nos quedaremos aquí si no le molesta --murmuró Ziva, Jader volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos, Azariel parecía pensar

--Ese es el problema, nadie se quedará en el colegio, quizá el guardabosque… no pueden quedarse aquí, irán conmigo… ¿Qué edad tienen?

--Quince --murmuró Ziva mirando a Jader, que le regresó una mirada de resignación, Azariel chasqueaba los dedos

--pueden ir a quinto entonces mientras encontramos la forma en que regresen… entonces supongo que no me dirán sus apellidos

--Lo sentimos, no podemos --explicó Ziva

-- ¿Por qué no lo hacemos, si de cualquier forma van a terminar enterándose? --preguntó Azariel sin dejar de chasquear los dedos concentrado

--Es obvio Azariel, porque si decimos nuestros apellidos, los lectores no van a dejar suficientes reviews y si lo mantenemos en secreto hasta dentro de cuatro o cinco capítulos habrá más reviews y es de lo que se trata --explicó paciente Ziva

--Bah, pues espero que digan algo sobre mí, para que valga la pena --murmuró el chico de gorra naranja

--Entonces desean que les ponga uno o ustedes lo desean inventar

--Nosotros pensaremos en algo profesor --susurró Ziva

--Eres un idiota --murmuró Azariel parado frente a Jader --tu nombre debería ser JODER no JADER --gritó el chico, Jader lo miró sorprendido --de mi mano no sale ni un _lumos _

--Bromeas --Imploró Jader

--No… --Azariel intentó hacer los hechizos más sencillos pero no pudo, Ziva se llevó una mano a la cara en actitud cansada y frustrada, ese chico siempre metía la pata hasta el fondo

Los tres chicos que aparentemente habían llegado del futuro fueron conducidos hasta una habitación oculta en el octavo piso del castillo, no habían dejado que el sombrero seleccionador los tocara, Remus no estaba muy confiado, en unos días llevaría a esos chicos a la casa de Harry, sería lo mejor, no encontraría otra casa en la que estuvieran bien vigilados…

Al día siguiente llegaron a un acuerdo con el sombrero seleccionador, ellos dejarían que los asignara a alguna casa y él no diría nada sobre ellos… Remus pudo asegurarlos en la casa de las serpientes, sin embargo, quedaron en Griffindor…

-- ¿Saben una cosa? --Preguntó Azariel al aire mientras caminaban a la torre de Griffindor después de la cena

-- ¿Qué? --murmuró molesta Ziva

-- No entiendo como vamos a tomar clase

-- ¿Por qué dices eso? --preguntó Jader después de un largo suspiro

--Porque no podemos hacer magia con las manos

-- Ah eres tan inteligente Azariel --comentó irónica Ziva

--Y no tenemos varita --siguió el chico, haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Ziva

Ziva y Jader se pararon de golpe, Azariel siguió caminando y un par de metros adelante se giró hacia ellos, sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa, mezclada con terror de los dos chicos… no tenían varita y no podían hacer magia con las manos, y en una época como esa era realmente peligroso, pero algo más importante aún, si compraban una varita, corrían el riesgo de descubrirse y no llegarían al quinto capitulo con el secreto...

* * *

E**SPERO SEÑALES DE VIDA!!!!!**

_**SION-ALLEGRA  
**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	7. Y todo por las aburridas clases

**_Si han llegado hasta aquí saben perfectamente que personajes son míos y que es de Rowling, la WB y no sé quien más..._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Ash entraba sonriente a su nuevo dormitorio, pudo ver a Adel platicando con Daniel sobre su cama, su sonrisa se esfumó al ver dos baúles, uno de ellos tenía árboles dibujados…

--Adel¿Qué dice ese baúl? --preguntó temerosa, la chica volteó hacia donde su amiga señalaba, entrecerró los ojos y leyó lentamente

--S-el-va --murmuró la castaña y volvió a su plática con Daniel

-- ¿y el otro? --murmuró Ash molesta

--No dice nada, creo que es de una chica de intercambio --le dijo Daniel

--SELVA ¿PERO A QUIEN DEMONIOS SE LE OCURRE PONERLA AQUÍ?, SUFICIENTE TENGO CON QUE ESTÉ EN GRIFFINDOR --Gritó hecha una furia la morena, en ese momento la puerta del dormitorio se abría, las tres chicas se giraron al instante

--Ho… hola --saludó Ziva en el marco de la puerta -- ¿este es el dormitorio de quinto?

--Uno de ellos --le contestó Daniel acercándose a ella -- ¿es tuyo ese baúl?

Ziva miró el baúl y se alzó de hombros, pero comprendió lo que acababa de hacer y se acercó al equipaje

-- ¿no sabes? --preguntó suspicaz Ash, Ziva se giró y la miró detenidamente -- ¿pasa algo?

--No, no, lo siento… es que… es que mis hermanos y yo acabamos de llegar y no sabemos en que baúl nos mandaran nuestras cosas --sonrió Ziva y abrió el baúl rogando por encontrar una varita

Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio de quinto de los chicos, Jader y Azariel eran bombardeados a preguntas por Josh y Joy, unos mellizos morenos, hijos de los reyes de África

-- ¿No tienen apellido? --preguntó Tam sentado en su cama

Jader y Azariel se miraron un segundo, según ellos eran hermanos pero no habían pensado en un apellido

--McKansay --murmuró Jader mirando a Tam

--Aloset --barbotó Ziva ante la pregunta de Daniel

-- ¿Ese es no es un nombre de niña? --preguntó interesado Joy

--Pues a mí me lo dieron por apellido --contestó Jader

-- Hermanito --llamó Azariel

-- ¿Qué? --contestó de mala gana Jader

-- ¿Revisaste nuestro equipaje?

-- No --dijo temeroso el chico de gorra blanca

--Oh, bueno… mañana será otro día, que pasen buenas noches y que descansen --murmuró Azariel y cerrando las cortinas de su cama terminó su participación en la charla, Jader lo miró boquiabierto y después miró a los chicos que lo miraban a él

--E…

-- ¿Por qué visten así? --lo interrumpió Tam, se notaba a leguas que esos dos chicos no le habían caído bien

--Je, pues… que pasen buenas noches --Jader imitó a Azariel y cerró las cortinas, Tam intentó abrirlas pero le fue imposible, pues el chico estaba arrodillado sobre la cama abrazado a ellas… no muy confiado se acostó diez minutos después…

Pero ni Azariel ni Jader o Ziva, pudieron dormir… si alguno se quitaba las gafas o la pañoleta, se descubrirían… al día siguiente los tres chicos despertaron muy temprano, al mismo tiempo bajaron a la sala común y prácticamente corrieron hacia el despacho de Lupin, o mejor dicho, Ziva los arrastró al despacho del director, pues a Azariel le traía desagradables recuerdos y Jader moría de hambre…

--Profesor…

-- ¿Ocurre algo? --Preguntó serio Lupin

--No podemos asistir a clases porque no tenemos varita --comentó sonriente Azariel, guardaba esperanzas de tomarse sus merecidas vacaciones

--Eso sí es un problema, vayan a desayunar, mandaré a que los busquen después del desayuno para que vayan a comprar sus varitas --explicó Lupin

--Pero no traemos dinero --insistió Azariel

--Jóvenes, hablé con Harry Potter y…

-- Ha… Po… Ha… --tartamudeó Azariel

--Perfecto --Se lamentó Jader recostando la cabeza en el respaldo de su silla

--Veo que lo conocen --aseguró Lupin, una extraña sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro

-- ¿Quién no conoce a Harry Potter? --preguntó sonriente Ziva

--Muy cierto, entonces le dije todo y él me dijo que les prestaría dinero para que compraran lo que necesitaban y cuando volvieran a su época se lo podían pagar

--Claro, le daré mi domingo, porque me lo van a confiscar por todo el año --sollozó Azariel

--Y también me dijo que podía quedarse en su casa durante las vacaciones --Lupin miró detenidamente a los chicos, si eran quien pensaba se alterarían ante esa simple cuestión

-- ¡No, no puede hacer eso, digo no podemos! --Ziva parecía alterada y muy nerviosa

-- Ya tranquilízate Zivi, no estamos como para exigir mucho --murmuró triste Azariel, pensaba en su domingo

-- ¡QUE DEJES DE PONER MI NOMBRE EN DIMINUTIVO! --gritó la chica molesta

--Vayan a desayunar, las vacaciones empiezan en una semana, pero aún así necesitan una varita… no sabemos como regresaran a su época…

Los tres chicos salieron de la oficina del director rumbo al gran comedor, ninguno iba exactamente en sus cinco sentidos… Azariel seguía lamentándose por su domingo, Ziva temía por las tres semanas que tendrían que pasar en la casa Potter y Jader, él no pensaba en nada… llegaron al gran comedor y se sentaron a la mesa automáticamente, Azariel miraba a la nada, Ziva contemplaba el arenque ahumado y a Jader se le había ido el hambre

--Hola¿son nuevos? --preguntó una voz coqueta frente a Jader, el chico levantó lentamente la cabeza y se encontró con Adel, después volvió a ver a la mesa, la castaña bufó del coraje y se puso farfullar contra ellos… en ese momento llegaba Tam abrazado de Ash, el chico insistió en sentarse junto a los nuevos…

-- Hola Ziva --Saludó alegre Ash, Ziva la saludó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza

Media hora después, en la que Azariel había comido tres hojuelas de cereal, Ziva se había servido un poco de arenque ahumado y Jader había seguido mirando hacia la mesa, Rem y Sid entraron al comedor, una entrada anunciada por cientos de piropos y suspiros femeninos, Ziva se giró sin ánimos ante la risa de Ash y Tam

--Voy a vomitar --murmuró la chica cerrando los ojos con aparente dolor --En verdad voy a vomitar y después me voy a morir… no es posible, no puede ser…

Azariel salió de su ensoñación y miró hacia su derecha, dibujó una sonrisa triste… --Estamos fritos --murmuró el chico dándole un codazo a su amigo

--Vaya… --Fue lo único que pudo decir Jader

--Ustedes son los que van a la guerra sin fusil --dijo sonriente Sid señalando a los tres chicos de gafas oscuras y pañoletas, un segundo después tiraba besos con las manos hacia las chicas que lo miraban

Ziva seguía con los ojos cerrados, Azariel reía con el comentario de Sid y Jader tenía una batalla no declarada con la mirada de Rem, que aunque llevaba gafas de espejo no podía desviar su mirada…

-- ¿Ya desayunaron? --Preguntó Rem, mirando a Jader

--No, pero ya terminamos --contestó Jader sin despegar su mirada de la de Rem

--Muy bien vamos --dijo Ziva parándose en medio de Rem y Jader

-------------------------------------------------

Ya tenían hora y media en Ollivander´s esperando que Jader encontrara una varita, Azariel había tardado diez minutos y Ziva media hora, pero el señor Ollivander ya había ofrecido casi todas las varitas a Jader y cuando el chico las agarraba simplemente no pasaba nada

--Esa era mi última varita --dijo Ollivander --es algo difícil de decir… pero, chico, quizá seas un squib --murmuró el dueño de la tienda

Jader sonrió ampliamente y dejó escapar un suspiro --sí, sí muchas gracias señor --inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida y se apresuró a salir de la tienda. Sid lo siguió con la mirada extrañado, Ziva se apresuró a salir tras él

--Jader no seas ridículo --lo reprendió la chica al ver al muchacho bailar

--Bah¿Qué les parece si vamos a comprar gafas, pañoletas, gorras, mascaras?, no pienso pasarme todos los días con las mismas gafas, ya parezco retrato --murmuró Azariel al salir de la tienda --Hey Lilu, que no seas un mago normal y competente, no significa que seas squib

Jader dejó de bailar y miró a su amigo

--Deberíamos estar bronceándonos, pero oh no… estamos en el congelador y el niño de…

--AZARIEL --gritaron al unísono Jader y Ziva

-- ¿Qué?, iba a decir el niño de los milagros --Azariel rodó los ojos

-- ¿Te llamas Lilu? --preguntó sonriente Rem

--No, nunca me ha dicho por mi nombre y en realidad no entiendo la razón --comentó el chico, Rem empezaba a atemorizarlo, no dejaba de verlo

-- ¿Vamos por los accesorios? --preguntó Azariel

Los cinco se encaminaron, Sid y Azariel parecían haber congeniado perfectamente, Ziva caminaba pendiente de cualquier reacción de Rem o de Jader, algunos minutos después se detuvieron frente a una tienda…

--Eh, Adriano Patricio Figueroy --gritó Azariel mirando al interior de la tienda, Jader se rascó la cabeza por sobre la pañoleta en actitud desesperada --Necesitaremos escobas

--No estamos aquí para jugar quiditch --murmuró frustrado Jader

--Ah, lo olvidaba… estamos aquí para disfrutar nuestro verano en una hermosa playa y regresar al colegio con un elegante bronceado --ironizó Azariel

--Ya no sigas con eso Azariel --dijo Ziva recargándose en el cristal de la tienda

--Si quieres comprar una escoba cómprala y ya… tú eres el que lo va a pagar --barbotó Jader molesto --Es como el domingo de los próximos seis meses

--Yo diría que de los próximos seis años --sonrió Ziva

--Pues será, pero yo quiero una escoba

Y dicho eso entraron a la tienda, Rem y Sid miraban sonrientes la devoción que Azariel parecía tener por las escobas sin contar lo que conocía sobre ellas…

--Hola muchachos¿Qué hacen aquí? --preguntaron tras ellos, Ziva se giró al instante

--No, me quiero morir --murmuró la chica al ver a Lyly frente a ella

--mira Lyly ellos son Ziva, Azariel y Jader, los acompañamos a comprar varitas --le explicó Rem, Lyly los saludó sonriente…

-- Solo miro a dos Rem

Remus volteó hacia los chicos

-- ¿Y el otro? --Preguntó asustado mirando a Ziva

--Me lleva la… se desapareció, se había tardado --murmuró la chica molesta --Azariel, no está Jader vamos, tú a la derecha yo me voy a la izquierda --ordenó Ziva y ambos salieron corriendo de la tienda

--Sid ve tras Azariel, Lyly tras la chica y yo veo que hago

Y los tres adultos salieron tras su objetivo, Rem se quedó frente a la tienda pensando… no tenía otra dirección que tomar, solo había derecha e izquierda… pero…

--No, no creo que esté ahí --murmuró el moreno empezando a correr, cinco minutos después se escuchó una gran explosión y una torre de humo se alzó, y era unos metros delante de él…

Jader caminaba preocupado, sabía que no debía ir ahí, pero todo se estaba empeorando y… no supo de donde surgió la explosión, solo que había sido a un par de centímetros frente a él, el impacto logró hacerlo volar hacia atrás varios metros golpeándose contra una pared, con la mano en la cabeza intentando disminuir la hemorragia se sentó y se miró hacia la torre de humo que se levantaba, escuchó gritos de terror pero no veía nada, no tenía varita y no se arriesgaría a hacer algo, contra su instinto se levantó y aún con la mano tras la cabeza corrió en dirección contraria de la explosión, corría lo más rápido que podía, pero seguía escuchando los gritos de terror y una carcajada fría que aumentaba su furia e impotencia, unos minutos después se encontró con Rem

-- ¿estás bien? --preguntó preocupado Rem

--Sí

--Te hirieron

--No, me golpeé con una pared, la explosión me arrojó hacia ella… --Jader guardó silencio mirando a Rem, el moreno lo miraba fijamente como queriendo conocerlo, Jader se apartó un mechón de cabello y siguió mirando a Rem, un momento ¿se había apartado un mechón… de cabello?

--Se estaban partiendo --murmuró Rem señalando las gafas --por tu cabello no creo poder hacer mucho --comentó mirando el cabello castaño casi dorado de Jader ondear, debía tenerlo al hombro en un corte redondo con algunos tirabuzones delgados entrelazados entre el cabello liso. Jader maldijo en su mente --Vamonos de aquí --Rem lo jaló de un brazo --Espero que no tengas aires de héroe

--Pues sí los tengo, lo que no tengo es varita --murmuró frustrado Jader… Rem lo miró y sonrió mientras caminaban

--Los otros chicos se miraban preocupados

Jader metió la mano dentro de su playera y apretó algo con su mano

--Vamos al colegio, nos encontraran ahí --murmuró Jader --pueden cuidarse solos, además con tus hermanos ahí será más fácil… necesito cubrirme con algo

-- ¿Estas seguro que vendrán? --preguntó Rem al aparecer frente a las puertas del colegio

--NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS HECHO ESA TONTERÍA JADER --gritó una fémina furiosa tras ellos

--Eh… yo creo que sí --Jader cerró los ojos y se giró hacia Ziva

La chica se acercó furiosa y se detuvo a unos centímetros de él, lo miró mientras apartaba un tirabuzón de su boca

--antes de que me regañes por la pañoleta… --empezó Jader, pero se interrumpió, entrecerró los ojos intentando enfocar, después se desmayó…

Rem hizo levitar el cuerpo de Jader y lo llevó a la enfermería, donde madame Pomfrey cerró la herida del chico y le dio poción regeneradora de sangre… Jader no despertó al día siguiente, Ziva estaba más que furiosa, tenía ya veinticuatro horas con el sermón guardado… el miércoles por la noche fue cuando el castaño despertó, se sentó en su cama y miró alrededor, recordando a Rem, sabía que tenía facciones idénticas a su padre…

--No diré nada si es lo que te preocupa --murmuraron entre la penumbra mientras una pañoleta blanca caía en su regazo, Jader miró en todas direcciones y no pudo encontrar sus gafas oscuras

--En verdad te lo agradecería Remus --dijo Jader recogiéndose el cabello y ocultándolo bajo el pañuelo

--Solo sí…

-- ¿Sí?

--Me explicas exactamente todo y dejas de decirme Remus, me siento en medio de un sermón --Sonrió el moreno mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama de Jader

--Bien, verás… en realidad no puedo decirte todo

--Dime algo mas de lo que sé

--Bueno… ¿sabes lo que es _Azzuharah?_

--Sí, pero…

--mi apellido es McKansay

--Sabes que no te creo y que puedo averiguar tu verdadero apellido

--Pero Rem…

--Jader, tu nombre no me dice mucho… pero sé que tienes el cabello castaño, pude haber dejado que se rompieran tus gafas… sería muy fácil invocar un _lumos_ y saber el color de tus ojos, así te vería sin disfraz --Jader se alteró notablemente ante esa amenaza --pero no lo voy a hacer… Jader, dime la leyenda del rehechicero

--La debes conocer

--Sí la conozco, pero quisiera saber si tú la conoces completamente… trata sobre una profecía, un enorme poder, espíritus, dioses y la destrucción del mundo… --susurró lúgubremente Rem

--Sí eso lo conozco

--Solo tengo una pregunta… si quieren ocultar su identidad ¿por qué dices que eres un rehechicero?, así es fácil dar con la verdad

--Son pocos los magos que creen en ese simple mito

-- ¿Entonces por qué crees que nosotros sí te creeremos?

--Simple Rem, sé que saben que el viaje en el tiempo es imposible…

--Y un mago al que nada le es imposible es más creíble --lo interrumpió Rem --Mejor duerme un poco --Rem sonrió y salió de la enfermería

En realidad esa noche lo último que Jader pudo hacer fue descansar, intentó salir de la cama pero parecía en una jaula… se recostó en su cama y se puso a pensar, no creía terminar las vacaciones con su secreto, estaba seguro que Rem había visto sus ojos, no sabía si cuando había reparado las gafas o cuando le arrojó la pañoleta…

Al día siguiente... Jader despertó muy temprano y sin esperar el alta por parte de la enfermera salió corriendo rumbo a la torre de Griffindor, implorando en el camino que Ziva estuviera dormida aún… quince minutos después asomó con cuidado la cabeza a la sala común… estaba desierta, subió a su dormitorio y sin hacer ruido se preparó para un día de aburridas clases, no esperó a sus amigos, sabiendo que aún era muy temprano pero que podría desayunar se dirigió al comedor… comió lo más rápido que pudo, cuando escuchó algunos murmullos de alumno se apresuró a salir corriendo de ahí, antes de que Ziva despertara, podía llegar a ser igual a su madre cuando se lo proponía… mientras corría por el pasillo miraba su reloj pulsera, tenía una hora libre, ese día prometía ser una verdadera pérdida de tiempo, pensó en ir a la biblioteca, después casi al instante se reprendió ante tan absurda idea… siguió corriendo, justo al girar en una esquina cayó al piso, intentando recuperar el aire que había perdido con el choque, miró frente a él, una furiosa mirada lo taladraba, el dueño no parecía muy contento, Tam bufaba del coraje mientras se ponía de pie, Jader comprobó que la pañoleta estuviera en su lugar al igual que sus gafas, se irguió de golpe al escuchar una voz que bien conocía y dejando con el reclamo en la boca a Tam, corrió en dirección contraria, ya encontraría donde meterse… pero no contaba con la resistencia que el viento opondría, y aunque él era más fuerte, el viento logró desprenderle la pañoleta blanca que como por cuestión divina llegó flotando hasta las manos de Ziva, justo en ese momento la chica miró hacia el frente y pudo ver una mancha café, arrugó el trapo con ambas manos y sin importarle nada corrió tras la mancha… Azariel negó con la cabeza y siguió hacia el comedor, Tam se quedó mirándolos, esos chicos empezaban a irritarlo, y más cuando segundos después llegó Ash preguntando por ellos o específicamente por el de cabello café…

----------------------

Mientras tanto, en Hogsmade un rayo cayó a gran velocidad ocasionando un ruido estruendoso que alertó a los habitantes de la mágica aldea...

----------------------------------

Para fortuna de Jader, Ziva no lo pudo alcanzar, y en su primera clase de la mañana se sentó hasta los últimos lugares sabiendo que a su amiga le gustaba la primera fila.

Cinco minutos después de que el profesor de encantamientos entrara Jader no pudo evitar quedarse dormido, la clase era un bólido con anestesia para elefantes, o era que la clase en esa época era muy aburrida y estaba muy atrasada o el robar los libros de su madre servía bastante…

-- ¡JADER!

El chico dio un brinco con tal grito, por haberse dormido no se había dado cuenta que la clase había terminado y que Ziva lo había acorralado

--Zi… Zi… Zi… ¿hola?

--Pero es que eres un inconciente Jader --Le reprendió la chica arrojándole en la cara la pañoleta

--Lo siento Ziva, pero es que…

--Pero es que nada Jader, siempre es la misma…

--Vamos a llegar tarde a pociones --Dijo Azariel salvando a su amigo, el castaño le sonrió agradecido, sabía que la chica no acostumbraba llegar tarde a ninguna clase, y con un "hablaremos después", los tres muchachos salieron camino a su próxima clase

En pociones Jader solo pudo dormitar un poco, pues al ser la clase práctica tenía que estar en movimiento.

DCAO fue un poco más movida, pero aún así el castaño se aburrió mucho, Tonks no cambiaba de forma y solo se limitaba a enumerar algo sobre como defenderse de hechizos oscuros, defensa que el chico conocía desde los cinco años… al sentir como sus parpados pesaban cada vez más y conociendo lo que le pasaría si Tonks lo sorprendía dormido, sopesó los riesgos de quedarse dormido o ponerse a dibujar, pues al fin y al cabo no lo hacía tan mal y optó por dibujar, así que mientras el resto de alumnos rasgaban sus pergaminos con algo que entendían sobre la explicación de la profesora, él dibujaba entretenido, tanto así que no se dio cuenta cuando Tonks lo llamaba para que hiciera una muestra, la metamorfomaga subió hasta el castaño, mientras lo hacía lo seguía llamando y ni los codazos de sus compañeros lo hicieron salir de su concentración, Tonks se paró junto al chico, el aula se sumió en total silencio y Tonks miró el pergamino, en él y muy bien dibujado por cierto, estaba ella tal cual, el cabello rosa chicle, la túnica de Hogwarts, tenía el rostro de una caricatura japonesa y expresión de maniática asesina, tenía la varita en ristre de la que salían algunos rayos, había sapos por todas partes y ella parecía disfrutar mucho de lo que hacía, pues su sádica sonrisa lo insinuaba

--Tiene un gran talento señor --murmuró Tonks tomando el pergamino de la mesa de Jader, quien intentó quitárselo pero Tonks fue mas hábil, Jader se congeló de pie frente a ella --una perspectiva bastante interesante --Tonks seguía hablando y Jader deseaba morir, conocía el carácter de esa profesora y estaba seguro eso no era nada bueno -- Sería tan amable de pasar al frente y hacer el hechizo que les acabo de explicar --ordenó Tonks, Jader miró alarmado a Ziva que lo miró reprobadoramente

--Es que… este… hay un pequeño problema --murmuró Jader con la vista fija en su amiga

-- ¿Qué no estaba poniendo atención?

--No… digo sí --corrigió rápidamente al ver la mirada de Ziva

--Vaya a la oficina del director --musitó Tonks mientras señalaba el dibujo con su varita haciéndolo desaparecer

Jader asintió, recogió sus cosas y salió del aula, Ziva negó con la cabeza resignada, Azariel solo lo miró, Ash pareció preocuparse alimentando así al monstruo de los celos que crecía en Tam

--Creo que el paso de los años la ha endurecido --Sonrió Jader dando la contraseña a la estatua que guardaba las escaleras del despacho del director, unos segundos después tocó a la puerta, obteniendo el pase al instante

--Siéntese…

--McKansay --se adelantó Jader

--bien señor McKansay, la profesora me ha enviado esto --explicó Lupin con una media sonrisa enseñándole su dibujo, Jader se acomodó las gafas y se hundió en su lugar -- ¿no trae pañoleta? --Agregó Lupin mirando el castaño cabello de Jader

--Se me cayó temprano y como todos me vieron no encontré motivo para volver a ponérmela

--Entiendo, volviendo con su dibujo… --Jader se hundió un poco más en la silla --tiene un gran talento, pero debió poner atención a la clase

--Lo entiendo profesor, pero… supongo que Remus Potter le habrá dicho que no encontré varita y sin ella no es posible que esté en clase

--No está del todo correcta esa afirmación, le diré a los profesores que estará en su clase observando, porque por el accidente no podrá aún hacer hechizos, pero seguirá yendo a clases

--sí profesor

--Y respecto al dibujo, estarás castigado por una semana en el despacho de la profesora Lupin, por lo que resta de clases después de la cena

Jader intentó objetar pero la mirada de Remus no le dio mucha oportunidad, por lo que asintió, después se retiró, miró su reloj y comprobó que iba tarde a su próxima clase… a historia de la magia, por lo que prefirió ir a los jardines…

--Jader --lo llamó Lupin que se asomaba por las escaleras, el chico se giró y fue con el profesor --un pase para que el profesor te deje entrar… ve directo a tu clase --ordenó Lupin y después volvió a subir hacia su despacho

El chico maldijo para sus adentros y no deseando más castigos fue a su clase… la mayor parte del día de Jader se fue tratando de no dormirse. En su última clase intentó poner atención, pero transformaciones, con McGonagall era lo que menos necesitaba, todos los tomos que su madre tenía sobre esa materia en la biblioteca de su casa, se los sabía de memoria, y era inevitable cuando casi todo el verano se la pasaba castigado enclaustrado o en su habitación o bien en la biblioteca… pero ni aún así se dormiría o dibujaría, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos de clases y la profesora explicaba algo sobre animagos, cuando Jader apenas lograba mantener los ojos abiertos, apartó la pluma y el tintero para eliminar la tentación de dibujar, con gran dificultad el minutero de su reloj dio un pequeño paso que pareció haber retrocedido, casi sin darse cuenta Jader empezó a romper pequeños trozos de su pergamino, cuando casi tenía la mitad del pergamino en bolitas frente a él y McGonagall decía algo sobre los requisitos para registrarse como animago, el chico empezó a pasar por su boca uno a uno los papelitos, miró su reloj mecánicamente y le pareció que la manecilla de las horas retrocedía, sin darse cuenta tenía todas las bolitas de pergamino empapadas en saliva, casi se recostó en su mesa y empezó a lanzarlos con el dedo índice, los blancos de los pequeños tiros se golpeaban la nuca o la cabeza al sentir el leve golpe, Jader sonreía levemente mientras buscaba más victimas, ahora tenía una bolita de pergamino de tamaño especial, debía escoger a alguien también especial… y localizó a Ziva que estaba unas bancas delante de él, por lo que calculando bien lazó la bala empapada que se impactó en… el rostro de Tam que se giraba para hablar con Ash, Tam se llevó la mano a la mejilla y se quitó una asquerosa bola de pergamino ensalivado, furioso se giró hacia Jader que al instante fingía poner atención en clase, Tam conjuró una bola de pergamino mojado del tamaño de su puño y con su varita lo lanzó hacia Jader, quien como acto reflejo colocó sus manos extendidas al frente, a pocos centímetros la gran esfera se detuvo y salió disparada al frente, Tam se sorprendió tanto que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para detenerla, justo en ese momento la profesora se giraba hacia la clase y cuando abría la boca para seguir con la explicación una gran esfera asquerosamente húmeda impidió que saliera algún sonido, se había atascado justo a la mitad… el color de la profesora subió a un peligroso rojo, con su estricta mirada examinó el aula, rápidamente dio con Tam que seguía con la varita en alto y con Jader que aún tenía los brazos extendidos… los dos chicos miraron al frente con lentitud, la casi morada cara de la profesora les indicó que se acercaran, Tam se levantó y fue al frente, Jader se tomó su tiempo para recoger sus útiles, un par de minutos después McGonagall logró deshacerse del tapón que tenía en la boca

--SEÑOR POTTER…

--Pero es que no he sido yo profesora --saltó rápido Tam

--SEÑOR…

--McKansay --susurró Jader

--ME PERMITIRÍA SU VARITA SEÑOR POTTER --pidió McGonagall, Tam se la dio no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Jader --Esa mala broma ha sido conjurada con su varita señor Potter --dijo McGonagall regresando la varita de Tam, después miró a Jader --Los quiero a ambos en mi despacho después de la cena, por lo los próximos dos meses

--pero profesora, el próximo mes hay un partido de quiditch --dijo Tam preocupado

--Ya veremos eso señor Potter

--Yo no puedo después de la cena profesora

McGonagall miró molesta a Jader

--Tengo castigo con la profesora To… Lupin después de la cena, por lo que resta de clases, este mes profesora --Explicó Jader

--muy bien, entonces será después de clases… ahora quiero que ambos salgan de mi aula --ordenó McGonagall, Jader salió apresurado del aula, tratando de dejar atrás a Tam pues sabía que estaría muy molesto, no deseaba pelear, además no tenía varita…

Tam guardó rápido sus cosas y salió como un vendaval tras Jader, por desgracia no lo puedo encontrar en la sala común, por lo que salió hecho una furia, cuando el retrato de la dama gorda se cerraba, Jader se quitó la capa invisible dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, parecía un poco cansado…

En cuanto la campana sonó, Ash salió corriendo en busca de Tam, si lo conocía bien, habría ido reclamar a Jader, quince minutos después lo encontró en el jardín a la orilla del lago, llegó con él y se sentó en silencio… pasaron cinco minutos en silencio, cuando ella se disponía a hablar, escuchó como Tam empezaba a respirar rápido, su pecho comenzaba a subir y bajar furiosamente, un aura extraña lo estaba cubriendo, ella se asustó e intentó tocar el hombro de su novio pero una descarga eléctrica hizo que se alejara, se puso de pie y se paró frente a Tam, el chico tenía la mirada perdida, sus ojos se estaban cubriendo de forma espectral de una sombra negra

-- ¿Tam? --susurró Ash asustada

------------------------

En la sala común de Griffindor, Jader miraba incomodo a Ziva mientras lo reprendía, se pasaba desesperado la mano por el cuello hacia los brazos, desde que había mandado la bola de pergamino hacia la profesora McGonagall, se sentía débil, pero eso no se lo diría a Ziva, era capaz de devolverlo a la enfermería…

-------------------------------------

--------------------------

Tam no respondió, lentamente se puso de pie, descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo y dibujó una horrible sonrisa que hizo que Ash temblara, el miedo la inundó totalmente, sintió horror hacia su novio, un delgado hilo de humo plateado salía de la comisura de los labios de Tam… la chica no se dio cuenta cuando la mano de Tam se había alzado, solo sintió un frío glacial que entraba por sus pies y se extendía por todo su ser, después sintió que no tenía suficiente oxigeno, empezaba a asfixiarse, y sus pies perdían contacto con el césped, fue cuando débilmente bajó la mirada hacia su cuello y se dio cuenta que la mano de Tam la sujetaba, su novio sonreía con una mueca burlona, no pudo evitar llorar mojando así la mano que parecía sellaría el amor que ella le tenía…

--------------------------

* * *

E**SPERO SEÑALES DE VIDA!!!!!**

_**SION-ALLEGRA  
**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	8. Una nueva fase

**_Si han llegado hasta aquí saben perfectamente que personajes son míos y que es de Rowling, la WB y no sé quien más..._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_PEPITA LA DE LOS PALOTES... cuanto gusto conocerte que bien que te pasees por aquí..._**

**_ ALEXA POTTER 19... Jejeje no me podrías prestar ese papelito que tienes, que en ocasiones los olvido jijii_**

**_NIMPHADORA TONKS... no te preocupes que no pierdo al personaje principal XD, y a Tam lo posee Dunkel intentando dominar su poder... listo tu personaje, te aseguro que había pensado su aparición así, desde que se me ocurrió el personaje , espero te guste... por cierto me quedé a mitad de tu fic¿a que pregunta te refieres?... _**

**_ ya estoy en clases snif, snif ... XD  
_**

**_GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS... Por cierto tambien a Niza que me ha dado muxas ideas XD creo que sin ella no habría terminado jajajajaja (solo cuida que no se le vaya a subir demasiado la espuma a tu chocolate)_**

**_P.D. crhis-mcloud... como no me gustan los kadabras, aquí está el capitulo y notese que antes de los cinco XD _**

* * *

**_  
_**

Un horas atrás, en Hogsmade, el rayo que había caído, había levantado un enorme circulo de humo, todos los habitantes de la aldea se encontraban alrededor de dicho círculo que alcanzaba más de diez metros de altura, en el interior de tan extraño fenómeno, sentada sobre la nieve se encontraba una joven que parecía un tanto desubicada, pues miraba a su alrededor, unos segundos después cayó en cuenta del frío sobre el que estaba sentada, bajó lentamente la mirada, pero con lo primero que se encontró no fue precisamente con la blanca nieve, sino con su tersa y ligeramente bronceada piel desnuda, algo que pareció desubicarla más, cerró los ojos y después de convencerse que había visto mal los abrió lentamente empezando por su mano derecha…

--perfecto --murmuró subiendo con lentitud hacia el brazo, afirmó convencida con la cabeza y subió hasta su hombro --es verano, puedo traer un top --se dijo pasando hacia su pecho… se puso de pie de un salto al ver sus senos al descubierto, después pasó al ombligo y lo pudo ver sin problema y pasó a su parte inferior llegando hasta la nieve bajo sus pies descalzos, furiosa por la bromita extendió su mano y murmuró un débil _accio varita_, pero no obtuvo respuesta y la cortina de tierra empezaba a desaparecer…

-------------------------------------------

Unas horas después, en Hogwarts, la respiración de Jader empezaba a fallar y su vista se nublaba, eso ya era demasiado, no había hecho tanta magia… Ziva se paseaba frente a él, caminaba de atrás hacia delante, ya lo estaba mareando… cuando la chica le dio la espalda, se apresuró a correr hacia el agujero del retrato, Ziva al tener cerrados los ojos seguía con su letanía, Azariel se había desaparecido misteriosamente…

Jader corría por uno de los pasillos del colegio, pisó la agujeta de uno de sus zapatos y logró detenerse con uno de los ventanales, lo que miró lo dejó sin aliento… miró hacia todas partes, no había nadie… sabía que eso no debía pasar, todas sus opciones pasaron por su mente en menos de un segundo, en realidad solo había dos opciones y la primera quedaba descartada pues no tenía varita, así que optó por la segunda, podía haber algo bueno en aquello, no tendría castigos lo que restaba de clases pues lo pasaría en la enfermería… cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse, pero con el repentino dolor que tenía dirección al corazón, no era muy fácil… un par de segundos después, Jader desapareció sin hacer ruido…

En el jardín, Ash seguía llorando mientras con sus manos intentaba quitar las manos de Tam de su cuello, pero el chico era mucho más fuerte que ella, casi perdía el conocimiento cuando miró una luz a su derecha… Jader había aparecido y respiraba entrecortadamente, si tan solo hubiera llevado su varita… cerraba los ojos repetidas veces pues se sentía cansado… estiró su brazo izquierdo y lo sujetó con la mano derecha, apuntó hacia Tam, se concentró… Ash ya estaba inconciente, sin embargo no muerta pues Tam seguía deteniéndola del cuello…

-- Ajté maj medmiej niestésti nismajá deshneté --murmuró Jader con los ojos cerrados, un rayo blanco salió de su mano extendida atravesando por el centro el pecho de Tam, el chico pareció tomar una gran bocanada de aire y después Ash cayó inconciente al césped, Tam cayó de rodillas mientras un humo negro salía -- aliesh --susurró Jader apuntando hacia el humo y con un ráfaga de aire el humo desapareció, su cansancio aumentó, apenas lograba mantenerse en pie, sin embargo corrió hacia Ash, se arrodilló junto a ella, la chica no respiraba… no podía dejar que muriera, sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la boca de Ash y se inclinó hacia ella… presionó tres veces su pecho y después se dirigió hacia su boca… lo repitió varias veces hasta que Ash se sentó agitada e inhalando oxigeno desesperada, pero antes de que Jader reaccionara, se vio puesto de pie abruptamente, después sintió que la boca le quemaba y caía de nuevo al césped pero más violentamente, levantó la vista y se encontró con Tam que estaba furioso, sus ojos de nuevo eran casi blancos, Tam se acercó a Jader que solo podía mirarlo pues no tenía la fuerza necesaria como para ponerse de pie, Tam lo levantó del chaleco del uniforme y le dio otro puñetazo arrojándolo cerca de Ash

--Sabía que no podía confiar en ti --siseó fríamente Tam y se abalanzó de nuevo hacia Jader

--No Tam, solo me ayudaba… me daba respiración de boca a boca --Ash intentó detener a su furioso novio pero le fue imposible, por fortuna en ese momento llegaban corriendo, Remus, Harry y Sirius… Harry corrió hacia su hijo que forcejeaba con Jader que había logrado pararse y se había abrazado a él para que no lo siguiera golpeando… Ash se abrazó a su abuelo, cuando Harry detuvo a Tam, Jader se dejó caer al césped, recargó las manos tras de sí y respirando entrecortadamente miró a Tam

-- ¿Qué pasó? --Preguntó Harry haciendo un gran esfuerzo por detener a Tam

--No lo sé --sollozó Ash aún abrazada a Sirius

-- ¿Tam? --inquirió Harry mirando a su hijo, pero éste seguía con vista y pensamiento fijos en Jader -- TAMAR --gritó Harry, pero ni así logró llamar su atención

--Du… Du… Dunkel --parafraseó Jader, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener los ojos abiertos… Harry miró al chico castaño acostado en el césped, un cristal de las gafas ahumadas estaba quebrado completamente, un cardenal empezaba a formarse alrededor de una cansada mirada de un misterioso verde cenizo, el chico sonrió pues sabía que su identidad prendía de un hilo, sin embargo parecía que Harry era el único que lo había notado, los demás estaban en estado de shock ante la mención de Dunkel, incluyendo a Tam… --de… de… nu… eevo… --murmuró Jader

-- ¡JADER! --Un atronador grito sobresaltó a todos, Jader se recostó en un codo y con la mano libre se cubrió el ojo descubierto y de paso sostuvo las maltrechas gafas --NO ES POSIBLE… NO TERMINO NUNCA CONTIGO --vociferó Ziva acercándose peligrosamente a Jader, Harry se apartó al escuchar la furiosa voz, el castaño le dedicó una sonrisa que claramente decía: "aquí no", pero Ziva o no entendió o no quiso entenderla --ERES TAN DESCUIDADO…

--PERO DEJA LAS GAFAS QUE NO IMPORTAN… CON UNAS SIMPLES PALABRAS SE ARREGLA TODO… --Jader se extrañó ante el nuevo grito, miró a su derecha y se encontró con algo que no había visto jamás, Azariel estaba furioso, intentó hablar pero Ziva lo interrumpió

--POR PRIMERA VEZ ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON AZARIEL, TODO SERÍA CUESTIÓN DE OLVIDAR LO DE LOS REVIEWS… Y LO SABES PERFECTAMENTE JADER --gritó furiosa Ziva

--Total que ni dijeron nada de mí --murmuró Azariel --NO PUEDO CREERLO JADER… EL PERFECTO NIÑO DE LA PROF… --Azariel se interrumpió por el repentino codazo en el estomago que le sacó el aire, cortesía de Ziva

--EN VERDAD QUE CADA DÍA TE HACES MAS DECUIDADO

--SÍ… ¿QUÉ VA LA CÁLIDA Y ACOGEDORA ARENA DE ACAPULCO A LA FRÍA Y DESABRIDA NIEVE DE INGLATERRA DE AÑOS ATRÁS? --vociferó Azariel haciendo movimientos desesperados con los brazos, Jader sonrió mirando a su amigo, la repentina y bizarra fase seria de Azariel acababa de terminar justo como él acostumbraba… metiendo el pie hasta el fondo…

-- ¡AZARIEL!... AAAAH… U OLVIDAMOS LOS REVIEWS O USTEDES… SÍ USTEDES, LOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO EN ESTE MOMENTO DEJAN REVIEWS Y DE UNA VEZ NOS DEJAMOS DE ESTAS TONTERÍAS DE LA IDENTIDAD OCULTA, QUE YO YA NO PUEDO CON ESTOS DOS… SON IMPOSIBLES --Gritó desesperada Ziva mirando hacia arriba

--Ziva --llamó Jader, la chica bajó furiosa la vista --pídeles por favor a las profesoras Lupin y McGonagall que me disculpen porque no podré asistir a sus castigos --sonrió Tam, Ziva bufó al ver como el castaño se desmayaba, casi al mismo tiempo Tam cayó inconciente en brazos de su padre

-----------------------------------------

El sol se había ocultado hacía tan solo un par de horas, Harry continuaba en Hogwarts, él y Sirius platicaban en el pasillo que llevaba a la enfermería, estaban recargados en uno de los ventanales viendo hacia los jardines del colegio cuando a Sirius le llamó la atención una silueta que había aparecido en ellos, siendo eso imposible se apresuraron a bajar, cuando corrían por las escaleras los alcanzó Lupin sobresaltado, los tres corrieron un par de minutos, llegaron a las puertas del castillo justo cuando por estas entraba una joven que parecía en extremo molesta, tendría algunos 16 años de tez ligeramente bronceada, llevaba el cabello negro hasta los hombros, el flequillo cortado en una ligera diagonal cuya mitad color morada hacía resaltar especialmente sus furiosos ojos azul oscuro, vestía una túnica dorada demasiado elegante como para ir a tomar clases… al toparse con los tres adultos la mirada de la chica se ablandó un poco, miró significativamente a cada uno y después de pensar un minuto se dirigió con Remus

--Disculpe… ¿Jader está aquí? --susurró la chica mirando duramente a Lupin, el licántropo asintió con la cabeza -- ¿Podría llevarme con él?... mi nombre es Helen, hasta que hable con Jader sabré que más puedo decirle --siguió la chica intuyendo la pregunta de alguno de los presentes

--Jader está en la enfermería --le dijo Lupin mirándola detenidamente, no se parecía a nadie que conociera… al escucharlo, la expresión de Helen cambió completamente a una de preocupación, sabía que era demasiado difícil que ese chico llegara a la enfermería, de golpe se bajó de la nube de arrogancia que parecía transportarla y casi rogó la dejaran ver al castaño, pero Lupin se negó…

--Por favor profesor Lupin, necesito ver si Jader está bien... --imploró la chica

--Lo siento Helen, Jader está durmiendo y te aseguro que está bien

--Profesor, usted no sabe lo que dice… por lo menos déjeme hablar con Ziva, si le importuno me iré después de hablar con ella, se lo aseguro --rogó Helen mirando a Lupin --profesor, si desea llámela, no me importaría hablar frente a ustedes --la chica parecía desesperada, por lo que Lupin pidió a un muchacho de griffindor que pasaba le llamara a Ziva

Diez minutos después, mientras Helen se paseaba por la estancia barbotando en una lengua que nadie conoció, Ziva bajaba tranquila las escaleras…

-- ¡Helen! --gritó Ziva mientras bajaba de un brinco los últimos tres escalones, y corrió hacia la chica que la recibió con un abrazo

--Ziva, dime que pasó…

--No lo sé Helen, solo aparecimos aquí…

--Pero que hacían Ziva

--Se suponía que iríamos a Acapulco, pero sin más aparecimos en medio de Hogsmade y sin varita --Explicó Ziva mirando la elegante túnica de Helen

--después --Se adelantó Helen -- ¿y ese disfraz? --preguntó con una sonrisa irónica

--Por si no te habías dado cuenta Helen, estamos en el pasado

Ante esa sencilla frase, Helen perdió completamente el color

--No, no, no, debes estar equivocada --murmuró la morena negando repetidas veces con la cabeza

--Helen, te presento a Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y Harry Potter --dijo Ziva señalando a los aludidos

--Los conozco perfectamente… Neshkamajti nesh tash nill --musitó Helen llevándose las manos a la cabeza en actitud desesperada

--Oye¿podrías hablar en español?

--Lo siento, es que es imposible el cruce en el tiempo, simplemente imposible --se lamentó Helen

--Eso ya lo sabemos Helen, pero aún no sabemos cómo llegamos aquí --dijo Ziva mirando a Helen

-- ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Jader? --preguntó Helen recargada en una pared, mientras resbalaba lentamente hacia el piso miró atenta a Ziva

--No lo sé… --contestó la chica acomodándose la pañoleta rosada

-- ¿CÓMO QUE NO LO SABES? --preguntó alterada la chica, poniéndose de pie de un brinco

--Jader está inconciente hace algunas horas… es todo lo que sé

--Señor Lupin, si mi presencia les incomoda, puedo irme… --Helen se giró hacia Remus que la miraba detenidamente

-- ¿pero que tontería estás diciendo? --Ziva la miró

--Hola Helen… amor --susurraron a la espalda de la morena, ella giró la cabeza sorprendida pero no se encontró con nadie, sin embargo Harry tenía una ligera sonrisa mientras miraba tras la chica

--Por lo que he escuchado, se conocen, parecen de la misma edad… y no creo que haya inconveniente en que se quede… pero, me gustaría saber como pudo aparecer en el interior del colegio…

-- ¿siendo esto imposible? --preguntó la chica con la vista aún fija tras ella --lo que pasa es que… --siguió Helen sin esperar contestación

--No se lo puede decir, pero le aseguro que no representa peligro para los alumnos --la interrumpió rápidamente Ziva, Harry la miró detenidamente, aún con gafas Ziva tuvo que mirar en otra dirección…

--Pero si de cualquier forma lo van a averiguar --dijo Helen mirando a Remus

--Si es lo mismo que digo yo, no le veo un motivo interesante, pero una tal Sion-Allegra insiste en eso y ni siquiera la conocemos --murmuró Azariel bajando los últimos escalones --tanto gusto de tenerte por este hermosa playa mexicana --sonrió el chico de pañoleta azul --solo te pido no vayas a olvidar la loción bronceadora --dijo abrazándola --te podrías quemar demás --finalizó deshaciendo el abrazo

Todos rieron por la ocurrencia del chico, Harry insistió en tener un asunto que tratar con Sirius y Remus por lo que se los llevó al despacho de Lupin… cuando los tres se hubieron perdido del campo visual de los chicos, Jader se quitó la capa invisible abrazando efusivamente a Helen por la espalda, la chica se giró lentamente y lo besó apasionadamente; Ziva y Azariel se miraron y acostumbrados a lo que eso duraba, se sentaron en la escalera… algunos minutos después, durante los cuales Ziva y Azariel se preguntaron la forma en la que podían respirar y Ziva recogió del piso las gafas de Jader… el beso fue deshaciéndose lentamente, se miraron un par de segundos directamente a los ojos, después, el contacto visual se interrumpió, Jader trastabilló un poco gracias a la tremenda bofetada que Helen le había dado, Azariel ahogó una carcajada pues podría ganarse otra él…

-- ¿Pero qué te pasa? --Preguntó sorprendido Jader con la mano en la mejilla herida

--Dale otra de mi parte --pidió Ziva, Jader la miró alarmado y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás

-- ¿QUE, QUÉ ME PASA?... ME PASA… QUE… estaba yo… dándome un baño de burbujas, con aceites y sales, música de piano, velas de lavanda… cuando de repente sentí algo asquerosamente suave y frío debajo de mí… ¡ESTABA DESNUDA EN MEDIO DE HOGSMADE DE NO SÉ CUANTOS AÑOS ATRÁS! --terminó gritando Helen, Jader intentó retroceder pero sus piernas perdieron fuerza y cayó sentado

--De vuelta a la enfermería --Sentenció Ziva y con ayuda de Azariel, Jader regresó a la enfermería donde después de cinco minutos de regaño por parte de la enfermera, se acostó a cinco camas de Tam, que estaba en la cama más cercana a la puerta…

Los chicos tuvieron que ir a su sala común, pero desde el incidente Ash vagaba por los pasillos… en la enfermería, Sid platicaba levemente con Tam que acababa de despertar, cuando según Sid iban por lo mero bueno, la enfermera lo corrió… al salir se topó con Ash…

--Hola morenaza¿Qué hace una bella mujer, tan sola? --preguntó galante Sid

Ash solo sonrió

-- si te encuentran por aquí, te meterás en problemas

--Me extraña que Sirius Potter me diga eso --Ash lo miró, Sid hizo una mueca de autosuficiencia

Dentro de la enfermería Tam se había alegrado al escuchar la voz de Ashley, su hermano no le había dicho mucho de lo que había pasado, pero estaba seguro que su novia sí lo haría, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Ash preguntar por Jader, furioso se giró para ver a unas camas de la suya, donde Jader parecía dormir…

---------------------------------------------------

Los días pasaron rápidamente, el tema del incidente había quedado suspendido hasta las vacaciones… el 20 de diciembre a Jader le permitieron salir de la enfermería, sin embargo, argumentando que tendría mucho reposo… el viaje del colegio transcurrió en relativa calma, pues con Rem de escolta no se podía esperar más, al llegar a la estación, Jader prácticamente se desapareció junto con Helen, retrasando así la partida y enfureciendo más aún a Tam…

----------------------------------------------

En una hermosa mansión pintada en un alegre azul siete niños jugaban en el jardín trasero… Eras se apartaba a monotazos los rizos que interrumpían su visión, mientras de cuclillas agitaba con una vara de algún árbol, un liquido verdoso que tenía en un caldero al fuego, Yafeu fingía jugar con unos cochecitos frente a la puerta de la cocina, un poco retirado estaba Marzul que solo miraba para todas partes, en el pequeño bosque Kalid y Faride recogían hongos y hierbas, Acanit intentaba entretener a Amaru lejos de Eras, justo en ese momento salió Lyly llamando a la rubia, Mar y Yafeu corrieron a cubrir a Eras, Acanit intentó llevarse consigo a Amaru pero el niño se resistía y Lyly insistía, por lo que rogando por que Amaru olvidara a Eras, la niña fue con su madre… un par de minutos después Acanit murmuraba molesta, mientras buscaba a su primo y ahora para colmo tenía a Dylan, su hermanito de tan solo un año, de revuelto cabello rojizo y hermosos ojos verdes… Acanit miró a Amaru corriendo hacia Eras, intentó correr tras él pero Dylan apretaba fuerte su mano, le gritó pero no la escucharon… después se escuchó una explosión que soltó mucho humo, por fortuna pareció que en la cocina no se escuchó… Acanit miró a Dylan y refunfuñando le soltó la mano y corrió hacia la torre de humo que se alzaba… Eras salía tosiendo de la torre, pero sonriente enseñaba una botellita con un líquido rojo…

-- ¡ACANIT ALEXIA!

Ante el grito Acanit se giró de un brinco, Lyly se le acercaba muy molesta…

-- ¿Dónde está tu hermano? --preguntó la pelirroja examinando a su hija mayor, la niña se miró la mano y empezó a balbucear, entonces se escuchó un llanto bastante fuerte, Lyly lo reconoció al instante y corrió en dirección de él… Acanit no dudó mucho en ir tras su madre… en el jardín delantero, justo en medio estaba el pequeño pelirrojo sentado llorando a lágrima viva chupándose el pulgar de la mano derecha… Lyly llegó hasta Dylan, al tomarlo en sus brazos lo examinó, tenía un feo corte en el brazo izquierdo, miró a Acanit y negando lentamente con la cabeza corrió hacia la casa, Acanit volvió al patio trasero con sus tíos…

Unos minutos después Lyly salió al patio llamando a su hija, Acanit se acercó a su madre y ambas entraron a la cocina…

-- Acanit, te pedí cuidaras de tu hermanito por un minuto, mientras yo sacaba las galletas del horno, y las servía para llevárselas al patio, después iba a meter a Dylan… --dijo Lyly molesta

-- ¿está bien? --preguntó la rubia preocupada

--Sí, lo curé… ¿tienes algo que decirme para que no te castigue?

--Yo… no es justo, no tengo porque cuidar a Dylan, aún estoy pequeña --argumentó Acanit con cierto resentimiento

--Es verdad, estas pequeña… pero pides que te tratemos como alguien mayor, estás creciendo y vas teniendo responsabilidades de acuerdo a tu edad, solo ibas a cuidar de Dylan por un momento corto y no lo hiciste Acanit

-- ¿Me vas a castigar?

--Sí, ve a tu habitación, cuando tu padre llegue irá a hablar contigo… anda --Ordenó tranquilamente Lyly

--No estamos en casa --murmuró Acanit

--Ve a la que siempre ocupas cuando visitamos a tus abuelitos…

Acanit hizo un mohín intentando no llorar de coraje o hacer una pataleta, pero en verdad lo deseaba, también sabía que eso no funcionaba con sus padres, así que obedeció, aunque, dejando en claro que no estaba de acuerdo…

---------------------------------

En la estación de King cross, Tam estaba a punto de explotar cuando después de dos horas apareció Jader, Rem tuvo que detener a su hermano menor pues se había lanzado contra el castaño

--Lo siento, debía hacer unas cosas, se hubieran marchado sin mí… --se disculpó Jader, Tam solo intentó asesinarlo con la mirada

--Debiste avisarnos, nos preocupamos… --le reprendió levemente Rem

--Sí Rem lo siento

-- ¿Y Helen? --preguntó interesado Rem

--La acompañé para explicarle a su familia, quizá ellos nos puedan ayudar --explicó Jader mirando significativamente a Ziva y Azariel --irá con nosotros para antes de navidad, solo necesita unos días

--Bien… entonces… --empezó Rem, pero lo interrumpió su celular, extrañado contestó, balbuceando afirmaciones colgó unos minutos después --chicos, en casa Lyly tiene demasiados con los niños, así que siendo mayores los llevaré a la casa Black para que puedan descansar un poco, después mamá o alguien irá por ustedes para llevarlos a casa, creo que hay reunión de en realidad no sé qué y me llamaron, así que por favor pórtense bien… --finalizó Rem mirando a su hermano que hizo que no había escuchado

Con un traslador que Rem improvisó llegaron rápidamente a Grimauld Place, aunque no había pensado en que la casa seguía oculta con el _fidelio,_ aunque con un nuevo guardián claro está….

--No tengo la nota del guardián --murmuró pensativo Rem, Tam sonrió pensando en que su hermano podría llevarse a esos tres a otro lugar, pero de nuevo Jader le arruinaba todo

--No te preocupes Rem, podemos ver la casa --sonrió Jader

Rem también sonrió, esos tres habían caído en su trampa, ahora tenía una pista más sobre ellos y si sus cálculos eran correctos… estaba cerca de descubrirlos, por lo menos a uno, al que más curiosidad le causaba, a Jader, solo debía atar unos cabos más y lo tendría todo cubierto… así que, casi rogando que no se metieran en problemas y se portaran bien, desapareció después de que los chicos estuvieran dentro de la casa…

Quince minutos después, todos seguían sentados en la estancia, Tam era el único que no se divertía, los demás platicaban como si se conocieran de siempre, pero Azariel no soportaba más, su organismo le gritaba le diera algo de alimento, así que empezó con su letanía de "tengo hambre y si no me alimento correctamente voy a fallecer horriblemente", Ziva rodó los ojos cada vez que el chico decía su ya conocida frase, Jader lo ignoraba olímpicamente y seguía platicando plácidamente con Ash, que de vez en cuando sonreía por la pataleta infantil que Azariel hacía, casi media hora después se le ocurrió la brillante idea, según el punto de vista de Ziva, de ir a la cocina, Azariel la siguió sonriente, Ziva decidió quedarse en la estancia, pues la tensión entre Jader y Tam se podía cortar con una hoja de papel, pero después de escuchar los gritos de Ash y solo entender algo sobre un microondas, y algunos alimentos, advirtió a Jader con una mirada, que no hiciera nada, y corrió a la cocina, Tam miró de reojo a Jader, el castaño miró hacia el techo intentando hacer caso a la mirada de Ziva… unos minutos en silencio total, después unas carcajadas desde la cocina y finalizando con un grito de Ash que preguntaba a Jader sobre cerveza de mantequilla o jugo de calabaza, y panecillos o pastel… ese cachorro de monstruo que crecía a gran rapidez dentro de Tam, desde que esos chicos habían llegado, alcanzó su fase adulta y sin pensarlo mucho se abalanzó sobre el castaño, pero como Jader ya se lo esperaba se apartó justo en el momento en que Tam caía sobre el sillón, derribándolo, Tam bufó del coraje y miró fulminante a Jader, éste sonrió nervioso y al ver como Tam se paraba, decidió correr, Tam fue tras él hacia la segunda planta, pero Jader o había salido primero que Tam o era más rápido, pues cuando Tam terminó de subir los escalones, Jader no se veía por ninguna parte… pero se escuchó un ruido de la habitación que tenía a su derecha, sonriendo entró… encontrándose con Jader que acomodaba un florero de porcelana blanca con tulipanes alrededor…

Tam sacó su varita y lanzó un rayo rojo que Jader esquivó fácilmente

--no tengo varita --gritó Jader

Tam arrojó su varita a la cama con edredón rosado y corriendo sobre ella se dirigió hacia Jader que tirándose a la derecha lo evitó, pero sin querer pateó una esfera de cristal que estaba en la parte baja de una mesita blanca. La esfera le dio de lleno en la entrepierna a Tam, que se dobló del dolor, Jader intentó disculparse, pero una fuerza invisible hizo que cayera, fue cuando Tam se tiró sobre él, pero Jader se rodó, en el piso Tam pudo ver un rectángulo de un verde esmeralda realmente hermoso, aunque no supo para que servía a él le serviría como proyectil, así que se lo arrojó a Jader, quien parecía tener mejores reflejos que Tam pues los esquivó, dejando que el rectángulo diera contra el enorme espejo que cubría la pared… furioso, Tam tomó un alhajero de madera que estaba sobre la cama y se lo arrojó a Jader, las joyas cayeron por toda la habitación y el alhajero dio justo en la cabeza de Jader, haciéndolo trastabillar un poco hacia atrás al sentir tremendo golpe, chocó contra una mesita blanca y la tiró, derribando también unas velas dentro de una vasija triangular de cristal cortado, que también contenía agua y algunas piedras, haciéndola añicos al agacharse para esquivar un gran tintero de cristal en forma de Estrella, agarró una de las piedrecillas que acababa de regar y se la arrojó a Tam

--Vamos no quiero golpearte --dijo Jader mirando como Tam buscaba desesperado por la habitación

--Bah --murmuró Tam, al tiempo que se agachaba dejando pasar la piedra que siguió de largo por la ventana cerrada

--Por favor Tam --insistió Jader --se que me voy a arrepentir --se lamentó arrojándose a la izquierda, ganando que una silla entrara en el armario abierto, y un golpe en la cabeza con un cajón que estaba abierto… sin pensarlo mucho lo sacó de su lugar y empezó a arrojar su contenido

Tam se hizo de un cesto de mimbre que tenía frente a él, y sin mirar arrojó su contenido en pequeñas cantidades, un par de minutos después empezó a alternar lo del cesto con fotografías que encontró sobre un escritorio, y Jader tomó unos enormes libros que habían en una esquina, Tam dio con los peluches hasta ahora intactos y los empezó a arrojar, Jader llegó a una mesa blanca con un espejo, los peluches interceptaban perfectamente los frascos con perfume a los que alguien había olvidado tapar, pequeños frascos de maquillaje sin tapadera fueron envueltos por unas finas toallas blancas, y una tanga blanca con encaje rojo atrapó una botellita sin tapón de maquillaje liquido.

Al haber terminado los peluches, Tam de un brinco se subió sobre la cama, brincaba cada vez que Jader le arrojaba algo, Jader seguía con los maquillajes y Tam solo con el contenido de su cesta Jader ya desesperado arrojó un banco, Tam brincó bastante alto, chocando con una lámpara de techo, la hizo pedazos en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abría, aún en el aire Tam arrojó una esfera de ropa que había sacado de la cesta, Jader, al otro lado estaba arrodillado usando un brassiere de flores rojas, como resortera arrojando labiales

-- ¿Pero que pasa aquí? --Ash miraba sorprendida, todo en un perfecto desorden y toda la ropa de su armario bañada de tinta negra… cuando dio un paso dispuesta a detener todo, se vio cubierta por su ropa sucia que Tam acababa de arrojar y en la mejilla le dio un labial, que para colmo estaba abierto embarrándose por completo… un peligroso color rojo empezó a cubrir a Ash… cuando estaba por gritar, se escuchó un gran ruido de madera rompiéndose, con lentitud Ash miró hacia su cama y vio a Tam sentado sobre lo que debía ser su cama partida en muchos pedazos… fue entonces, cuando Jader miró el cajón en sus manos, solo quedaban una cuantas prendas de ropa interior y lo arrojó al instante, llamando la atención de Ash… pensando en cualquier forma de fuga, Jader miró hacia la puerta, pero Ziva estaba ahí y no creía que se quitara… así que aunque no debía, usaría su magia… cerró los ojos intentando desaparecer, pero cuando estaba por lograrlo, sintió un fuerte apretón en el brazo, temiendo saber lo que era abrió lentamente los ojos, y se encontró con una furiosa mirada, inconcientemente miró la mano de Ash…

--no creas que será tan fácil escapar… --murmuró Ash demasiado seria para el gusto de Jader

----------------------------------------------------------------

En una de las habitaciones más alejadas y escondidas de un imponente y tétrico palacio medieval localizado en las recónditas montañas del sur, justo en la esquina más oscura, que por caprichos del destino o de la escritora, estaba junto a la puerta donde en ese momento unas sombras platicaban en suaves susurros que por tanto tiempo en silencio la silueta junto a la puerta podía escuchar perfectamente hasta la mínima alteración en las vibraciones del sonido…

-- El amo estará furioso… ese chico Potter no pudo matar a esa maldita bastarda de Malfoy

--Sí, pero por fortuna no fue nuestra culpa --rió el otro y los dos siguieron por el oscuro pasillo

La silueta dentro de la habitación se puso de pie intentando seguir escuchando, pero los susurros desaparecieron…

Al día siguiente… a pocas horas de la madrugada, se escucharon unos susurros nuevos, la silueta dentro de la habitación se acercó a la puerta al instante…

-- Todo se le complica al amo, ahora con ese Black suelto por ahí, todo empeorará --murmuró una gruesa voz, mientras un enorme hombre se recargaba en la puerta

--Sí, y todo por esa maldita Malfoy que los estúpidos mortifagos no pudieron atrapar cuando agarraron al padre --dijo una voz aguda

--El jefe va a intentar matarla de nuevo antes de que vuelva al colegio ese… solo que no sabe como --dijo una tercera voz

Las tres voces se alejaron lentamente, dentro, la silueta de un hombre delgado se paseaba por la habitación…

---------------------------------

--Hola chicos, espero que se la hayan pasado bien --sonreía Ginny al llegar a la estancia de la casa Black, se dirigió con los muchachos del futuro y los saludó, después fue con su hijo y lo abrazó efusivamente, Tam ahogó un grito de dolor cuando su madre le estrujó las costillas…

Intentando mantenerse alejado del roce con alguien, Jader y Tam siguieron a los demás por la chimenea… los días pasaban con terrible pesadez, cada vez era un circo mayor mantener las gafas o pañoletas en su lugar, parecía que los Potter más pequeños tenían alguna misión intentando desprenderlos de ellas, y eso aumentaba más pues Jader desaparecía cada rato… sin embargo, Eras se mostraba extraño con el frasquito con liquido que ya había cambiado a amarillo, el 24 de Diciembre, muy temprano por la mañana, casi todas las mujeres habían ido al callejón Diagon a hacer las compras para la fiesta de navidad, dejando a los hombres en la casa Potter que era un verdadero desorden…

Según Ash y Ziva, una muy mala decisión… pero Tam, Jader y Azariel limpiaban la estancia , mientras ellas limpiaban el comedor, aunque cada dos por tres los revisaban... unos minutos después, Ziva reía por una de las ocurrencias de Ash mientras acomodaba la vajilla para la comida, Ash dio un brinco al escuchar como más de diez platos se estrellaban contra el piso, al ver a Ziva de rodillas sobre la porcelana rota corrió hacia ella, Ziva se quejaba lastimeramente, con algo de trabajo Ash ayudó a Ziva a sentarse lejos de la porcelana en el piso, la chica respiraba agitadamente y a una velocidad alarmante, Ash corrió hacia la estancia gritándole a Jader, el castaño se asustó y antes de que Ziva terminara estaba de rodillas en el comedor junto a Ziva…

--a… a… ataque… mi… madre… --balbuceaba débilmente Ziva, en ese momento todos los habitantes de la casa se amontonaron en el comedor… Jader negó con la cabeza desesperado y tomando en brazos a Ziva la recostó en un sofá de la estancia, para entonces salía sangre de la boca de Ziva… Jader se paseaba frente a ella, pensando en cualquier posibilidad, miró a todos en la estancia, pero le faltaba una persona… el ruido de la chimenea le dio una esperanza, abriéndose espacio entre todos corrió hacia la chimenea, de la que salían Sirius y Remus Potter, ambos hermanos platicaban alegres…

-- ¿Tú esposa, dónde está? --pidió sin miramientos Jader, Rem y Sid se miraron extrañados --por favor Sid, dónde está tú esposa --insistió el castaño… -- Por merlín Sirius que Cora está a punto de morir, hubo un ataque… --Jader hizo una pausa para mirar a Azariel, parecía estar bien, eso lo extrañó bastante, pero justo cuando estaba por mirar a Sid, Azariel cayó de rodillas junto al sofá donde estaba Ziva, el chico se sujetó con fuerza la cabeza como si temiera que le estallara, empezó a respirar al mismo ritmo que Ziva inconciente lo hacía

-- ¿cómo sabes que hubo un ataque? --preguntó alarmado Sid

--Seguro lo mandaste tú --barbotó molesto Tam

Jader se quitó las gafas furioso y miró fulminantemente a Tam, después volvió con Sid

--Por favor, solo dime a donde fue… no hay mucho tiempo --suplicó Jader, Rem sonrió inconcientemente, ya había dado con la identidad de Jader…

--A una tienda en el Londres muggle, no recuerdo como se llama --murmuró Sid mirando fijamente a Jader… el chico cerró los ojos en actitud molesta, se paseó frente a sus amigos, Azariel estaba a punto de perder el sentido, se arrodilló junto a él esperando le dijera algo, pero no obtuvo más que unos murmullos que no entendió…

--no puede ser… no debía pasar nada de esto… por merlín necesito…

--Espera… --dijo Sid, Jader se giró hacia él con esperanza --a esta hora deberían estar en Hogsmade, en la tarde irían al Londres muggle --recordó Sid… Jader sonrió levemente, miró a sus amigos y negó con la cabeza, él no podía ir

--Por favor… vayan, y tráiganlas rápidamente --rogó el castaño mirando a Harry… éste, Sirius Black y Lupin desaparecieron al instante, los demás se quedaron por petición de Jader… el castaño se paseaba por toda la estancia como león enjaulado, incluso gruñía de vez en cuando, miraba a sus amigos y se preocupaba más, Azariel casi perdía el conocimiento y Ziva respiraba con gran dificultad… un par de minutos después, Sirius Black apareció con una pelirroja en los brazos, Sid corrió hacia él, pero Jader se le adelantó y pidió a Black la pusiera en el piso… Sid se negó, pues quería llevarla a San Mungo, Jader ya no soportaba tanta presión y explotó

-- ¡ENTIENDE… DEJAME CURARLA O MORIRÁ, ZIVA DESAPARECERÁ Y TODO CAMBIARÁ PARA MAL! --gritó el castaño sin importarle llorar, esos místicos ojos verdes grisáceos estaban bañados en lágrimas… llorando aún se volteó hacia Azariel que empeoraba a cada segundo --Por merlín… Azariel… ¿quién es el herido? --murmuró y después volvió con Sid, que estaba en shock, Black ya había puesto a la pelirroja en el piso… Jader se acercó rápidamente y puso sus manos extendidas sobre ella, murmuró en pársel y al instante, las heridas de Cora desaparecían y recuperaba color mientras lentamente abría los ojos, Sid la abrazó y Jader miró a sus amigos, ambos empeoraban, en ese momento Remus apareció…

-- ¿y el señor Potter? --preguntó rápidamente Jader

--Está en San Mungo, Mah estaba herida… también hubo un ataque en el callejón Diagon --en cuanto Lupin explicó eso, se escucharon varios cracks y las mujeres aparecieron

-- ¡NO! --gritó desesperado Jader, miró a Ziva que empezaba a adquirir un color azulado y Azariel que estaba tirado sobre el piso, corrió hacia Ziva --_Antiguos espíritus del mal_ _y dioses del bien… les piso un favor… les daré una semana sin magia, no estoy para juegos, claro que estoy conciente de la profecía, sé lo que soy, no necesito que me lo repitan… solo será una semana sin magia, no tengo varita… si quieren, si no lo haré a mi ver y les aseguro que se arrepentirán… solo denme la fuerza suficiente… --_murmuró Jader en tono de negociación mirando hacia el techo, balbuceó algunas afirmaciones y después una leve luz lo cubrió… se acercó a Ziva y después de murmurar en un dialecto extraño la miró, la chica empezó a adquirir su tono natural, sonrió levemente y desapareció… unos segundos después volvió a aparecer junto con Ginny y Harry que cargaba a Mah… Jader repitió lo que hizo con Cora, al instante las heridas de Mah desaparecieron y Azariel se levantó de un brinco…

-- Vaya que la vi cerca --murmuró el chico de pañoleta negra, sacudiendo sus ropas, Jader sonrió y se abalanzó hacia él en un abrazo --mi querido rehechicero recuérdeme comprarle una caja de dulces cuando volvamos… no mejor… antes de volver, no creo que podamos salir después de que volvamos --rió Azariel correspondiendo al abrazo de Jader --entonces Sion-Allegra perdió… y ya me puedo quitar la pañoleta y las gafas ¿cierto? --preguntó mirando a Jader, pero éste miraba fijamente a Ziva que se recuperaba lentamente -- ¿Jader?

El castaño asustado miró a Azariel

--Sabía que con eso me harías caso --se burló Azariel

--Ahora tendrán que explicar mucho, no entiendo nada --se acercó Sid, Jader lo miró y asintió lentamente con la cabeza, pero cuando iba a responder… Ziva se había sentado y Azariel casi lo tira al pasar junto a él para abrazarla

-- Zivita… que bueno que estás bien… ¿pero es que no puedes hacer nada leve verdad? --preguntó Azariel abrazando a Ziva

--Deja de ponerme diminutivos --pidió la chica sonriendo, después miró a Jader que le sonreía -- ¿tus gafas? --preguntó molesta, Jader puso su sonrisa de disculpa

--No hace falta nada de eso ya Ziva… sus madres estaban a punto de morir y pues ustedes también ¿no lo recuerdas? --dijo Jader sentándose junto a la chica

--Bien --accedió Ziva, quitándose la pañoleta y una banda elástica dejó ver un bello cabello de oscuras ondas avellanas que apenas bajaba de su hombro, se desprendió de las gafas y se pudo ver la misma mirada de Ginny… --Ziva Ginevra Potter Tzemo --dijo Ziva mirando a Sid y a Cora alternadamente

--Yo sigo… --comentó alegre Azariel, tiró las gafas hacia atrás con efusividad, dejando ver una mirada idéntica a la de Harry --al fin puedo ver bien --murmuró frotándose los ojos con ambas manos, sonrió al ver la mirada expectante de los presentes, todos lo observaban atentos --si tengo los ojos verdes¿de qué color puedo tener el cabello? --preguntó mirandolos

--Pero queremos ver a quien te pareces --explicó pensativo Mai

--Así lo pueden ver... --Siguió Azariel… pero ante la insistencia de todos, con lentitud se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se quitó la pañoleta… era la viva imagen de Harry a los quince años, incluso el mismo largo del cabello… aunque tenía dos diferencias leves, casi insignificantes, las gafas y el color azul eléctrico del cabello

-- Ya había olvidado que había hecho esa tontería --murmuró Ziva mirando a Azariel

-- ¿Eres…? --Mai se interrumpió a media pregunta

-- ¿Metamorfomago? --Mah completó la frase de su gemelo

--No… me teñí el cabello cuando inició el verano --explicó sonriente Azariel

-- ¿tu nombre completo? --pidió Mah, Azariel la miró no muy convencido de decirlo

-- no es necesario…

--sí lo es… --insistió Mai

--Bien… Azariel Harry Potter --murmuró el chico mirando a todos --mi segundo apellido no te lo puedo dar, porque no conoces aún a mi padre y no quiero poner en riesgo mi vida, duele bastante --sonrió Azariel mirando a Mah

-- ¿estas diciéndome que eres mi hijo? --inquirió incrédula Mah, Azariel asintió, al instante Mah lo abrazó -- entonces… ¿dime como dejé que hicieras eso? --preguntó la morena señalando el cabello azul de Azariel

--Oh bueno… ese pequeño detalle --susurró Azariel rascándose distraídamente la cabeza --Jamás dije que me hubieras dejado…

--Por eso mismo estaba castigado hasta el próximo año bisiesto --rió Ziva

--No es cierto… hasta que se cayera el tinte o me creciera el cabello lo suficiente… --Argumentó Azariel

--sí, porque tu madre impidió que tu padre te rasurara la cabeza --Ziva dio una carcajada al decir eso

--Sí tienes razón, por eso adoro a mi madre --sonrió Azariel abrazando a Mah

--Entonces tú eres nuestra hija --Cora estaba de pie frente a Ziva, la castaña miró a su madre y asintió sonriente, Cora la abrazó efusivamente

--Pero si parecen de la misma edad --comentó pensativo Sid

--Casi tenemos la misma edad, soy su segunda hija --dijo Ziva mirando a Sid --de nosotros tres el mayor es Jader --agregó, entonces cayeron en cuenta que era el que faltaba por revelar su identidad, pero al buscarlo por la estancia no lo encontraron… bastó con que Ash murmurara algo de que lo había visto ir a la cocina para que todos corrieran hacia ahí, pero cuando llegaban la puerta se cerraba, por lo que siguieron hacia el patio, Eras siguió a todos, pero por temor a que le rompieran su frasquito, lo dejó en el desayunador junto a unas botellitas que contenían algo blanco con franjas verdes y siguió a los demás

Jader estaba a mitad del patio cuando unos gritos lo llamaban, intentó desaparecer pero no supo de donde había aparecido Tam que le impedía hacerlo

--Déjame ir --pidió Jader mirando hacia otra parte

--No lo haré --farfulló Tam --no hasta que digas quien eres

--Eso no debe importarte --murmuró Jader…

Todos se acercaban a esos dos, sin embargo, no pudieron hacerlo mucho pues una pared invisible se los impedía…

-- Entonces lo que dijo Dunkel es verdad --siseó Tam, Jader lo miró sorprendido --cuando salió de mi mente el otro día cerca del lago, me dijo que eras más peligroso incluso que él

Jader lo miró y después bajó la mirada… pero Tam lo hizo subirla pues le había dado un puñetazo en el estomago

-- ¡Defiéndete!, ya me cansó que solo huyas --gritó Tam lanzando otro puñetazo, Jader solo lo esquivó, pero el próximo le dio de lleno en la cara, varios minutos después, Harry pudo entrar y detener a su hijo, al parecer Tam había descuidado la barrera, Jader aprovechó eso para retirarse, pero Tam le gritó logrando zafarse del abrazo de su padre

-- ¿a donde vas? --preguntó furioso Tam

--Me voy de aquí… debo encontrar la forma para volver a mi época

--Tienes miedo… ¿el gran niño que habla con los dioses tiene miedo¿el gran niño que todo lo puede tiene miedo a un simple mortal? --Tam se acercó a Jader

Jader se giró y miró a Tam con resentimiento --no, no te tengo miedo… pero si me quedo aquí mas tiempo, regresaré a mi época… odiando a mi padre, por ser un perfecto idiota, patán, engreído y con una autoestima por los suelos --gritó con rencor Jader --y eso no es bueno, yo amo a mi padre --finalizó Jader con una sonrisa que congeló a Ash --si no me crees lo que hacía, puedes leer, te serviría para incrementar tu cultura general --siseó fríamente Jader arrojando a Tam un grueso libro de pasta negra

-- Los mitos y leyendas en la magia --susurró Tam abriendo el libro, después miró a Jader que caminaba cabizbajo

--Regresaré para ir al colegio, no se preocupen… Ziva no dejes que Azariel se meta en problemas… es la pagina 777 --murmuró el castaño… Ziva fulminó a Tam con la mirada

--Espero que en el futuro lo recuerdes --Siseó Ziva con amargura

--Y a un día de su cumpleaños --recriminó Azariel, mirando furioso a Tam

--Espera Jader… no tienes por qué irte --Ash lo detuvo de un brazo

--El séptimo hijo nacido de un séptimo hechicero que ha surgido de un séptimo hijo… la leyenda del rehechicero --recitó Rem tomando el libro de las manos de Tam, Jader lo miró con una sonrisa triste

--No te vayas Jader, eres mi responsabilidad --Harry se acercó al castaño y le dio un abrazo --Tam se disculpara contigo --prácticamente ordenó Harry mirando a Tam que no terminaba de comprender, Rem puso el libro en la pagina 777 y se lo dio a Tam

--No es necesario que se disculpe conmigo, que no aceptaré su disculpa… mi padre siempre me ha dicho que una disculpa solo se da cuando en realidad se siente… a mí de nada me servirá la disculpa por compromiso u obligación --murmuró Jader mirando a Tam, después cerró los ojos intentando desaparecer

--No lo harás… sé quien eres y no puedes desobedecerme --ordenó Harry sosteniendo a Jader de un brazo, el chico sonrió tristemente y accedió…

--Discúlpenme, no me siento bien --Jader se dirigió a su habitación con paso lento

--Ginny me duele la cabeza --se quejó Harry

--En el desayunador hay unas pociones --explicó Ginny encaminándose hacia Tam que se había sentado en el césped con el libro en las manos

Harry fue a la cocina y tomó un frasquito con un asqueroso líquido blanquecino, lo miró unos minutos y de un trago lo tomó, sabía terrible…

Lo que restó del día, pasó con una horrible tensión, los niños jugaron en el jardín, Jader no salió de la habitación y Tam leyó todo el libro… un gran sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento lo habían cubierto y no lo dejaban dormir, por lo que decidió bajar a pensar frente a la chimenea… pero no la encontró sola, Jader la contemplaba sentado en un sofá, se dirigió decidido hacia él, pero se detuvo a unos pasos al escuchar que lloraba atribuyéndose toda la culpa… dio media vuelta y regresó a su habitación.

Al día siguiente, Ginny despertó temprano, se dio un baño y se vistió… sonriendo fue de nuevo a su cama para despertar a Harry, le extrañó al no verlo acostado, a penas eran las siete y era imposible que su esposo hubiera despertado por sí solo, amplió su sonrisa al ver un pequeño bulto, seguramente sería Yafeu, pero el bulto era demasiado pequeño y parecía dormir, no se miraban las contracciones que le agarraban a Yafeu al ocultar la risa cuando se escondía, le dio vuelta a la cama y se paró cerca del pequeño bulto… con cuidado bajó el edredón… se arrodilló junto a la cama, lívida de sorpresa miró con atención lo que lentamente se asomaba bajo el pijama de su esposo…

* * *

**_listóooooooooooooooo... ya he dicho quienes son esos chicos, no me manden kadabras... aaaaaaaa mejor mandenme reviews jajaja _**

* * *

E**SPERO SEÑALES DE VIDA!!!!!**

_**SION-ALLEGRA  
**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	9. Dale que te doy

**_Si han llegado hasta aquí saben perfectamente que personajes son míos y que es de Rowling, la WB y no sé quien más..._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS..._**

**_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... trabajo a marchas forzadas Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jajajajajajjajajaja pero es gratificante XD_**

* * *

**_  
_**

Ash despertó muy temprano esa mañana, aguardaba en la estancia que Jader o algún otro chico del futuro bajara, necesitaba aclarar muchas cosas, en la casa solo los más pequeños estaban en pie… Yafeu platicaba animadamente con ella y Eras se miraba ausente frente a la mesa del desayunador donde estaban un montón de botellitas que contenían algo blanco con líneas verdes, pero no estaba la que él buscaba, la que él había hecho la tarde anterior y no sabía donde estaba, si él la había dejado junto al resto…

En ese momento Ginny más pálida que un trozo de papel bajaba las escaleras balbuceando para sí, pasó por la estancia sin ver a Ash, siguió hasta la cocina ignorando las peticiones de desayuno y felicitaciones de sus hijos y salió al patio trasero, en pocos minutos llegó hasta la casa de Hermione, sin tocar a la puerta entró y subió con paso lento las escaleras, giró a la izquierda, unos metros adelante giró a la derecha y tocó lentamente a la puerta pero nadie salió, movió su varita y murmuró, la puerta se abrió y ella entró, tiró del edredón… Hermione se removió incómoda por el frío, a Ginny no le importó que la castaña estuviera en bata, la tomó de la mano y la obligó a ponerse de pie, sin explicarle y darle solo oportunidad para tomar un abrigo que estaba sobre su tocador, la jaló… cuando los pies descalzos de Hermione entraron en contacto con la nieve del jardín, terminó de despertar, pidió una explicación a Ginny, pero la pelirroja no podía hilar una frase congruente… al llegar a la casa, la jaló hacia su habitación…

Mientras Ginny y Hermione subían, Tam bajaba con una lentitud extraordinaria en él, se congeló en el último escalón al ver a Ash sentada en la estancia, la morena se giró al sentir una mirada, se acercó a su novio mirándolo muy seria… cuando llegó frente a él, escuchó que alguien bajaba corriendo, miró hacia las escaleras, tras Tam y vio lo que menos esperaba en ese momento, era cierto que tenía demasiadas dudas y sabía que en un futuro Jader sería hijo de Tam, no sabía quien sería la madre, pero en el fondo un pensamiento quizá bastante egoísta le decía que compartiría el resto de su vida con Tam… los tacones de Selva resonando en su cabeza la hicieron reaccionar justo cuando la pelirroja abrazaba efusivamente a Tam que parecía sorprendido, más por instinto que por otra cosa, Ash intentó apartar a Selva, pero la pelirroja se le adelantó y le plantó un apasionado y hasta cierto punto, desesperado beso a Tam… Ash se congeló con una furia creciendo dentro de ella, pero solo le duró un par de segundos, después de los cuales, cuando intentaba jalarle el cabello para separarla, ella sola rompió el beso

--Gracias Tammy… ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda la vida --murmuró seductoramente Selva, le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla a Tam y terminó de bajar los escalones, Ash la siguió con la mirada

--Gracias Tam… también fuiste lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda la vida --sonrió triste Ash, le dio un dulce beso en los labios y dando media vuelta fue a la chimenea, donde con un puñado de polvos flú, regresó a casa…

Tam se quedó mirando a Ash, escuchó un resoplido tras él, miró de ganchillo y pudo ver a Jader que bajaba lentamente las escaleras

--Que bien la hiciste… solo tú podías lograr tal hazaña¿no sabías con quien te casarías y decidiste probar suerte?... ¿primero Selva y hoy en la noche sería Ash?, y la ganadora sería la que quedara embarazada --siseó Jader frente a Tam, éste se le acercó con una mirada que advertía moderación --no eres más que… --Jader se interrumpió, Tam hizo amago de levantar con violencia la mano, pero solo cerró el puño, Jader miró la mano de Tam

-- ¿más que… qué? --preguntó molesto Tam

--olvídalo --zanjó Jader y siguió bajando

--No… dímelo… --Tam lo detuvo del hombro

--Suéltame --ordenó Jader moviendo bruscamente el hombro

--Sé perfectamente quien es tu madre --balbuceó Tam dando un paso hacia atrás

Jader sonrió irónicamente, justo como Tam lo hacía

--Lo dudo tanto

--Pues yo dudo que seas mi hijo --barbotó Tam mirando con furia a Jader que insistía en desafiarlo

--Pues aunque te duela lo soy… un maldito fenómeno no puede tener otra cosa que otro fenómeno --siseó fríamente Jader

Tam bufó y le lanzó un puñetazo a Jader, el castaño terminó de bajar las escaleras esquivando el golpe

-- ¡Contéstame el golpe! --ordenó imperioso Tam

--No puedo… por más que lo desee, no puedo hacerlo --Jader derramaba lágrimas de furia e impotencia --no puedo olvidar quien eres

--Puedes hacerlo, tenemos la misma edad --balbuceó Tam y se lanzó de nuevo contra Jader, tiró cinco puñetazos, Jader esquivó tres, uno dio contra una lámpara que cayó y se hizo trizas y el otro le dio en el estomago, Tam seguía envistiéndolo, cuando lo acorraló en un rincón y le dio otro puñetazo en la boca reventándole el labio inferior, inconcientemente o por el sentido de sobre-vivencia se quitó a Tam de enfrente, reaccionó al instante, miró su puño en el aire listo para volverse a impactar, ciertamente lo invadió el pánico buscó desesperado y unos metros delante suyo encontró a Tam sentado en el piso cerca de un sofá, lo miraba con una mano en la nariz intentando inútilmente detener la hemorragia, se regañó mentalmente, Tam se miraba sorprendido y extrañamente satisfecho… Jader se apresuró a acercarse y aunque casi estaba seguro que Tam lo recibiría con otro puñetazo, le tendió la mano, Tam la tomó y se paró con la mano aún en la nariz mirándolo fijamente, Jader esquivó la mirada de Tam, que tenía una misteriosa sonrisa dibujada

--No… yo, hoy cumplo 16 --murmuró Jader, dio media vuelta, tomó un puñado de polvos flú, después dentro de la chimenea lo envolvió una llamarada esmeralda con destino a la ancestral casa Black

-- Ouch --se quejó Tam, pues al sentarse en el sofá se había lastimado la nariz, se giró lentamente sobre el sofá al escuchar las risas de sus hermanos, sobrinos y demás que habían dormido esa noche ahí, Ron, Ro y Leo entraban por la puerta principal

-------------------------

Jader salió de la chimenea aún sintiendo que todo se le movía alrededor, enfocó bien y miró la estancia, en le sofá de un rincón estaba Ash que lloraba en silencio, no había nadie más en la casa pues todos estaban en la mansión Potter, se acercó lentamente a ella

--Hola Ash --murmuró Jader parándose frente a ella, la chica levantó la cabeza de sus rodillas

--Te pareces mucho a tu padre --dijo en un susurro apenas audible, Jader sonrió débilmente

--Dicen que a mi madre también --murmuró Jader -- ¿Estás bien?, no pude evitar escuchar…

--Sí no te preocupes… solo es difícil, saber que… --Ash pausó y miró directamente a los ojos de Jader, el chico desvió la mirada --el amor de tu vida, en realidad no lo es --dijo Ash sonriendo tristemente

Jader pareció querer decir algo, pero se contuvo, pensó un par de minutos y miró a Ash que en realidad sufría, encerró en la mazmorra más oculta en su mente a esa vocecita que le gritaba que no lo hiciera…

--Yo… solo venía a decirte que por favor… no te interpusieras entre la felicidad de… de Tam y… no quiero que sufras más… mi existencia depende de ellos --murmuró Jader echando triple candado a la puerta de esa mazmorra que estaba a punto de caer

Ash miró detenidamente a Jader… el chico era apuesto y no quería que por culpa de ella muriera, aunque no estaba para sonreír dibujó una falsa sonrisa y la mantuvo mientras renunciaba a su propia felicidad, pero con ver a Tam feliz le bastaría…

--No te preocupes… espero que vivas en una gran familia

--Sí… lo es --murmuró Jader mientras volvía a entrar a la chimenea --por cierto… será mejor que vuelvas, es navidad… se preocuparan --el chico intentó sonreír pero solo obtuvo una rara mueca

-----------------------------

Jader apareció de nuevo en la estancia de la casa Potter, aún con los ojos cerrados se quedó dentro de la chimenea, unos murmullos hicieron que los abriera, la boca casi le cae hasta los pies al ver la escena… salió disparado hacia los sofás al momento que una llamarada esmeralda se alzaba en la chimenea, se puso lentamente de pie y miró como Ash salía, pero al dar un paso se congeló…

Todos… absolutamente todos estaban en la estancia, rápidamente miró a su madre, no estaba molesta, eso ya era un problema menos, Ginny se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia ella, llamó a Jader y cuando el chico se acercó, lanzó la pregunta que todos esperaban…

-- ¿Saben algo sobre eso? --preguntó Ginny señalando a un pequeño niño de no más de tres años sentado en medio de la estancia, tenía un rebelde cabello azabache que le cubría los ojos, cuando el niño se apartó de un manotazo el cabello de su carita, se pudieron ver unos hermosos ojos verdes… ambos chicos se sorprendieron, Jader no recordaba que le hubieran contado sobre eso, después de la repentina sorpresa, sintió miedo…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helen caminaba despreocupada por una campiña colorida, sus casitas se alzaban alrededor, siguió de largo hasta llegar a un tétrico bosque, miró a su alrededor, suspiró y siguió caminando.

A algunos kilómetros al sur, la hora de la comida había llegado a un imponente palacio medieval, en una de las más custodiadas mazmorras, el pestillo de la puerta era corrido dando paso a un enorme sujeto con una bandeja, que al no ver al prisionero por ninguna parte entró completamente, la puerta se cerró a su espalda quedando sellada completamente, una pequeña sombra se deslizó entre el escaso mobiliario, una alarma sonó escandalosamente, la pequeña sombra corrió más aprisa…

--El mundo es muy pequeño --susurró una metálica voz en medio del pasillo, cuando estaba por agacharse para agarrar al pequeño animal que temblaba en el piso una luz le llamó la atención y miró frente a él, una silueta envuelta en una gran capa negra parecía retarlo, intentó lanzar un rayo con la mano, pero la silueta fue más rápida y en menos de un segundo volvía a desaparecer, molesto bajó de nuevo la mirada, se conformaría con matar a ese gusano, el grito que dio al comprobar que el animal ya no estaba, heló la sangre de muchos habitantes del castillo y mató a aquellos que habían fracasado ante él…

------------------------------------------------------

Después de asegurar beber _veritaserum_ para que les creyeran que no habían sido ellos, Ash y Jader se acercaron al niño que seguía concentrado jugando con unos cochecitos, Jader se acuclilló frente a él

-- ¿Harry? --preguntó Jader después de titubear un poco, el niño levantó sonriente la cara y lo miró, Jader sonrió incrédulo y se dejó caer en el piso

--Cada vez se pone mejor --susurró el castaño tomando un coche rojo que el pequeño Harry le tendía

-- Bueno… ahora tenemos un nuevo niño, y sigue siendo navidad… ¿Qué les parece si entregamos los regalos? --propuso Sid rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había apoderado de la estancia, se acercó al árbol y moviendo su varita, varias cajas salieron volando, se quedó mirando atento una caja envuelta en azul metálico --No creo que le sirva esto --murmuró pensativo Sid, hizo unas florituras con la varita y cambiando el decorado a unas snitchs, la caja llegó a manos del pequeño Harry que la recibió gustoso, Ziva se sorprendió al ver frente a ella una caja rosa… todos imitaron a Sid, solo que de forma más tranquila, también tuvieron que cambiar el contenido de su regalo, el único que no lo hizo fue Tam que prefirió guardarlo para cuando su padre regresara a la normalidad, tomó las ultimas dos cajas que le quedaban y las miró detenidamente, la caja alargada se la dio a Jader que con sorpresa la tomó, la otra, era pequeña, una cuadrado escarlata, con lentitud se acercó al sofá en el que Ash estaba sentada, ella sonrió al verlo, se puso de pie y lo abrazó… abrió la cajita con cuidado, se sorprendió al ver el contenido y amplió su sonrisa mientras sacaba un delgado anillo de plata con incrustaciones de esmeraldas, era realmente hermoso y estaba tibio, lo miró detenidamente, dio con una leyenda en el interior, pero no entendió lo que decía…

--_Siempre estaré contigo, el anillo se enfriará cuando la llama de mi amor se extinga _--susurró Tam al oído de Ash haciéndola estremecer, Ash le dio las gracias y se sentó, Alhena se extrañó por el comportamiento de su hija pero no dijo nada, Tam volvió a su lugar, Jader sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, como reflejo se llevó la mano al pecho al mismo tiempo que Tam…

Jader abrió la caja que le había dado Tam, al ver el contenido no pudo evitar llorar, la tapó rápidamente e intentó ir al jardín, pero Ash se lo impidió pidiéndole enseñara su regalo, Jader se detuvo y miró de nuevo la caja alargada, después se la tendió a Tam que seguía sujetándose al lado del corazón

--No puedo aceptarla --murmuró Jader haciendo un gran esfuerzo por que su voz no se quebrara

--Oh, vamos… tómalo como una disculpa por como te traté --le sonrió Tam

--Debió costarte una fortuna

--Igual la iba a comprar… ¿no? --insistió Tam

Jader asintió y ante la insistencia de los demás, abrió la caja e inclinándola un poco mostró una vara como de 30 centímetros, pero era de roca o eso parecía… en realidad era de marfil, era muy parecida a una varita mágica, delgada de la punta y engrosaba hacia el mango que estaba incrustado, por pequeñas gotas de oro, algunos rubíes y esmeraldas, Ash le pidió que la sacara de la caja para verla mejor, pero él se negó… intentó escabullirse de nuevo hacia el jardín, pero al dar algunos pasos cayó en el regazo de Ash, algo que hizo que las lágrimas salieran sin control, Tam sonrió alegre, Ash sonrió triste y Jader a como pudo se puso de pie rápidamente y casi corriendo salió al jardín delantero. Sin comprender Ziva y Azariel salieron corriendo tras él, Ash y Tam los siguieron, en ese momento Jader sacó de la caja la varita de marfil, un extraño aire empezó a soplar proveniente de Jader y fue el que impidió que los chicos se acercaran, algo que Jader aprovechó para al fin poder desaparecer, llevándose también el viento…

--Demonios… Jader --barbotó preocupada Ziva

-- ¿pero que pasó? --se preguntó Azariel mirando a Ash

--Parecía preocupado --comentó pensativa Ash

--Demasiado para mi gusto --corroboró Ziva

-- ¿dónde está Helen cuando se le necesita? --Siguió Azariel con la vista fija en Ash

-- ¿para qué iría Jader a un centro comercial muggle? --preguntó fuera de lugar Ash, al instante Ziva volteó alegre

-- ¿sabes aparecerte? --preguntó Ziva con un hilo de esperanza en la voz, pero Ash negó con la cabeza, haciendo que Ziva buscara opciones, suspirando y rogando que ningún adulto asomara la cabeza fuera tomó la piedra que tenía bajo el pie, la tocó con su varita y cuando ésta vibró, todos la tocaron… desapareciendo justo cuando Sid se asomaba por la puerta… unos minutos después aparecieron en un callejón oscuro

--Hiciste un traslador --exclamó sorprendida Ash mirando a Ziva, que le sonrió

--Sí, bien por Zivita… ahora hay que llegar con ese cabeza hueca antes de que vuelva a desaparecer --interrumpió Azariel, restándole importancia

--------

Jader miraba absorto las vitrinas del enorme centro comercial, le llamó la atención una tienda, sonrió al verla, era la que su padre siempre lo llevaba para comprarle un regalo a su madre, no pasaría nada malo si entraba solo a ver y comprobaba que esa estatuilla de más de dos mil libras tenía tiempo en su lugar, suspiró resignado y entró……

El castaño se dirigió al estante de la estatuilla, que cada vez que iba al centro comercial, su padre señalaba como la favorita de su madre pero que por el precio ell se negaba comprar, caminó como si conociera de siempre el lugar, y en realidad así era… el tiempo que no se la pasaba castigado en casa, se la pasaba en esa tiene asegurándose que no vendieran la estatuilla de su madre, al fondo del local miró la cajita de cristal reforzado dentro de la que exhibían la estatuilla, sin pensarlo mucho pidió a una señorita que la envolviera para regalo, cuando pagaba en caja sintió una energía que conocía, miró hacia la puerta y vio a Ziva, Azariel, Tam y Ash que entraban, pero algo tras ellos le llamó la atención, una sombra negra se había materializado e intentó entrar en el cuerpo de Tam, por instinto sacó su varita y apuntó hacia ellos, un rayo transparente salió de ella y se estrelló contra la sombra que adquiría la forma de un enorme sujeto que sin tomar en cuenta a alguno de los chicos que tenía enfrente, se dirigió hacia Jader que lo desafiaba con la mirada…

-- ¿Un rehechicero?, interesante conocer a uno verdadero… también interesante que no hayas destruido este mundo… --sonrió Dunkel evaluando a Jader --un rehechicero, inexperto, que no aprecia su condición, hicieron mal en dejarlo al cuidado de un Potter --se burló el dios de la oscuridad, Jader apretó los puños y se tragó todo lo bueno que deseaba decir sobre su padre, pero no pudo evitar mover su varita y hacer que decenas de figurillas de cristal cortado se estrellaran contra Dunkel cuando éste insultaba a su madre

--Con ella no te metas --murmuró Jader, echando una mirada furtiva hacia la puerta donde los chicos parecían congelados

Dunkel rió con ganas burlándose de Jader, el castaño miró la caja que tenia en la mano derecha, pues con la izquierda blandía amenazadoramente su varita

--sería tan fácil terminar contigo en éste momento --dijo sonriente Dunkel extendiendo un brazo hacia atrás, Jader miró la dirección de la mano de Dunkel

--no te atrevas --murmuró Jader… Dunkel se detuvo, pero no por la amenaza de Jader, sino porque había sentido la energía del maldito gusano que había escapado de su palacio… con garbo hizo una reverencia a Jader y antes de desaparecer movió de forma extraña los brazos… sus amigos se acercaron corriendo a él…

--acabas de destruir cerca del millón de libras o puede que más --comentó fuera de lugar Azariel

Jader sonrió levemente pues la mirada de Ash se había encontrado con la suya…

Un silencio pesado los cubrió y prefirió salir de ese lugar, pero más de una veintena de policías les impidió la salida

--Están bajo arresto, por alterar el orden en la vía publica y destrucción de propiedad privada --dijo un hombre bajito frente a los muchachos, que solo atinaron a mirarse

--tienen derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que digan podrá y será usado en su contra, tienen derecho a un abogado, si no pueden pagarlo, el estado les dará uno --cantó de corrido un hombre regordete mientras esposaba a cada uno, que no podían hacer más que mirar.

Ziva prometía matar a Jader, jamás había sufrido una humillación peor, Ash se preocupaba por la reacción de su madre, Tam miraba lo hermosa que se miraba Ash con el temor reflejado en la cara… los cinco chicos fueron conducidos por todo el centro comercial rodeados por 25 policías

En un rincón que con dificultad estaba entre sombras, una silueta encapuchada miraba todo, puso especial atención a la chica de ojos café rojizo, a una distancia prudente los siguió.

--perfecto, hasta que algo interesante pasa --comentó divertido Azariel mientras eran empujados a un edificio.

--tienen derecho a una llamada --anunció el hombre que los había esposado.

Ash se negó a llamar, Ziva pareció tener más miedo a llamar que Ash, Azariel estaba más ocupado en observar el lugar, Jader estaba demasiado débil, así que el único que pudo hacer la llamada fue Tam… metió la moneda al teléfono y marcó…

-- Hola --se escuchó una vocecita al otro lado del auricular

-- ¿papá?, digo… ¿Harry?

--Sip -- contestaron al otro lado

-- ¿Está Ginny? --preguntó Tam, preocupándose por la reacción de su madre --No --dijo la voz del pequeño Harry… después el desgraciado tono que le indicaba que habían colgado.

Tam miró el auricular, después miró a los chicos sin esperar respuesta, un oficial los empujó a los cinco a una celda.

Azariel miraba embelesado la celda, Jader se recriminaba lo que había pasado, Tam imaginaba diversas formas de torturar al pequeñajo de su padre por haberle colgado el teléfono, Ash pensaba en como explicaría a su madre el estar ahí y Ziva intentaba pensar en cualquier cosa menos en su padre.

--Hola preciosa --un aliento acido llegó al rostro de Ash, ésta hizo una mueca y se apartó del enorme sujeto tatuado, acercándose más a Tam. --Anda no seas remilgosa --insistió el sujeto jalando del brazo a Ash, Tam reaccionó cuando sintió que Ash lo empujaba insistentemente, se enfureció al ver al sujeto molestando a Ash. Pero antes de que siquiera se pusiera de pie, Jader había lanzado al sujeto al otro lado de la celda de un puñetazo, inclinó la cabeza en el hombro derecho mientras miraba al hombre envestirlo con furia… sonrió como Tam solía hacerlo al dar un paso a la izquierda, logrando que el sujeto fuera a estrellarse contra la pared.

Un hombre mucho más grande se lanzó contra Jader, pero el castaño solo escuchó el sonido que provocaron los barrotes de la celda. Miró hacia atrás y vio a Azariel que negaba con la cabeza… sonrió y puso atención al sujeto que se recobraba del golpe contra la pared.

--Tú si me harás caso linda --un desparpajado hombre, con aliento alcohólico de dos semanas intentó abrazar a Ziva, pero la chica le rompió la nariz con el puño, se puso de pie, alisó su falda beige y fue a sentarse junto a Ash.

Los guardias intentaron detener la pelea golpeando a los chicos, pero ellos eran más rápidos y Tam se unió al dale que te doy. Golpeaba a un guardia, daba un paso a la izquierda y le daba a un ebrio.

--He… BASTA --gritó el que parecía tener mayor rango, pues los uniformados se cuadraron al escucharlo. --Si no dejan de golpear a los prisioneros los dejaré un mes aquí…

Tam fue el primero en dejar de patear al ebrio que había molestado a Ziva, Jader había seguido devolviéndole el sombrero a un oficial, pero Azariel se mostraba renuente a dejar al sujeto que había molestado a Ash. Jader tuvo que jalarlo de un brazo, mientras Tam lo hacía del otro, por lo que a rastras lo sacaron de la celda.

Tam que conocía un poco más sobre muggles, buscó a alguien conocido que hubiera pagado la fianza, que debía ascender a varios miles de libras… pero solo miró a un sujeto encapuchado.

El sujeto encapuchado se acercó a ellos, tomó del brazo a Tam y lo jaló fuera del lugar, los demás los siguieron hasta un callejón, donde el encapuchado les tendió un trapo viejo que al tocarlo los transportó a una casa colorida… el encapuchado miraba atento a Ash, ella observaba con atención la casa, unos pasos bajando por la escalera les hizo girarse, los ojos de Jader casi salen de sus cuencas al ver bajar a Helen con elegancia, después miró al encapuchado y furioso corrió hacia ella

-- ¿PERO ES QUE NO PIENSAS NUNCA? --gritó Jader tomando de los hombros a Helen y zarandeándola siguió --NO DEBISTE ENTROMETERTE

--Cálmate Jader --ordenó Helen quitando delicadamente las manos de Jader de sus hombros y siguió bajando

--HELEN… ENTIENDE QUE DEBÍA…

Helen se giró violentamente y le dio una bofetada a Jader impidiendo que terminara la frase

--no seas egoísta Jader

--No lo soy Helen, es solo que no debemos entrometernos --susurró Jader sin creérselo completamente --Solo por una vez en tu vida deberías ponerte a pensar en los demás y no solamente en ti y en que quieres que tus abuelos por fin te acepten… pero salvando a alguien de su destino jamás lo vas a lograr --siseó Jader, Ziva y Azariel lo miraron con sorpresa, Helen no pudo evitar llorar

--Yo no tengo la culpa de nada Jader, no te desquites conmigo… --murmuró amargamente Helen --piensa bien tus expectativas, quizá yo no esté en ellas --Dijo Helen mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, después desapareció

Jader se quedó mirando el lugar donde Helen había desaparecido, cerró los ojos y extendió la mano intentando tocar la esencia de la chica

--Así será mejor --susurró Jader y se paró frente al encapuchado --Sé quién es, bienvenido… con permiso --el chico hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y se fue a la pequeña estancia, la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas y tenía unas enormes ganas de vomitar

El encapuchado siguió con la vista a Jader, cuando miró que el chico se sentaba en un sofá y se apretaba la cabeza con las manos, se giró hacia Ash, lentamente se llevó las manos a la capucha, la apretó y después de unos segundos de expectación bajó la capucha, Ziva ahogó un grito de sorpresa, Azariel sonrió, Tam miró atento al hombre rubio de cara afilada que miraba a Ash, la chica se acercó a él con lentitud y lo miró directamente a los ojos, el hombre tenía una mirada triste pero al mismo tiempo cálida

-- Ashley --susurró el sujeto extendiendo el brazo intentando tocar el rostro de Ash, ella no puso resistencia, algo dentro le decía que no se moviera --Mi Ash --murmuró esta vez pasando delicadamente los dedos por la mejilla de Ashley

-- ¿Quién es? --preguntó Ash en un hilo de voz

-- ¡Draco Malfoy! --Exclamó Tam sorprendido, Ash miró a Tam, después al hombre rubio frente a ella, él asintió lentamente con la cabeza

Ash empezó a llorar en silencio sin saber que otra cosa hacer, Draco dio un par de titubeantes pasos hacia Ash, con amor envolvió el cuerpo de Ash entre sus brazos atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, se inclinó y colocó la cabeza sobre la de ella, Ziva arrastró a Azariel y a Tam con Jader, sentándose frente a él… ninguno de los tres comprendía la razón por la que Jader se debilitaba…

-----------------------------------------------

--Esto es muy extraño --comentó Mah mirando como un Harry de cuatro años jugaba animadamente con Yafeu en la sala de la mansión Potter

--Sí, bastante --corroboró Sid --por cierto¿a dónde habrán ido Tam y los demás?

--No sé, solo espero que no se tarden mucho --dijo Cora mientras iba a la cocina

Todos los Potter, Ron, Hermione, Ro, Leo y los Lupin, estaban sentados o bien de pie mirando al dulce Harry Potter de 4 años mientras jugaba, Ginny y Hermione pensaban desesperadamente alguna forma para que Harry volviera a la normalidad… pero lo mas extraño era que él los conocía a todos, pero seguía siendo un niñito de 4 años…

El ruido de la chimenea los hizo desviar la atención de Harry… uno a uno, los chicos fueron saliendo, primero Jader que no tardó mucho en ir a sentarse y le siguieron Ziva, Azariel y Tam, al final salió Ash que llevaba los ojos rojos e hinchados, buscó desesperadamente a su madre y al encontrarla corrió hasta ella y la abrazó, Ginny se extrañó pero le sorprendió más no encontrar a Harry junto a sus hijos pequeños, y no sabiendo como era su esposo a esa edad decidió ir a buscarlo, pero cuando se ponía de pie se congeló al ver a un hombre rubio salir de la chimenea, el sujeto se sacudió el hollín de la raída túnica y miró a todos los presentes, Ash se separó de su madre lentamente, Alhena miraba al hombre que creía conocer mientras él se acercaba… al tenerla frente a él no esperó mucho y la besó apasionadamente, Sirius abrió la boca sorprendido por como solo llegaba y besaba a su hija, pero se sorprendió más al ver como ella respondía al beso y se entregaba por completo…

-- ¡Hey que hay niños presentes! --semi gritó Sirius

Lentamente el beso fue deshaciéndose, Alhena miró a los ojos a Draco y se aferró a él en un abrazo…

Las horas transcurrían lentamente mientras Draco contaba su historia, lo que en realidad había pasado, que los mortifagos lo habían secuestrado, pero por quien iban era por su hija pues ella tenía algo que ver con un arma, Jader miró de reojo a Draco y después a Ash, sonrió amargamente y volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos… Draco siguió hablando sobre como había escapado y que al escuchar como hablaban de Sirius Black le hizo recordar la forma en la que había escapado, cuando iba a decir el animal en el que podía transformarse, Ginny se puso de pie de un brinco interrumpiéndolo…

-- ¡Harry! --Exclamó alarmada la pelirroja mirando por todas partes

--Iba a preguntar por él, me extraña que no esté aquí --comentó pensativo Draco

Ginny no le hizo mucho caso y salió corriendo hacia la cocina, Lyly corrió hacia la segunda planta, siendo seguida por sus hermanos, los demás se repartieron la planta baja, cuando menos pensó Draco se vio invitado por Sid y más que nada para no quedarse solo ahí en la estancia lo acompañó, pues no comprendía mucho… Sid y Draco salieron al patio trasero por la puerta de la cocina, rodearon la casa escrutando hasta el último rincón hasta llegar al jardín delantero donde Sid estalló en una gran carcajada atrayendo a todos, Ginny fue la primera en salir, Draco miraba sin comprender

-- ¿Harry? --se preguntó Ginny al llegar junto a Sid que se retorcía de la risa en el césped

Draco miró sorprendido a Ginny

-- ¡HARRY! --gritó ésta vez Ginny al dar con las paredes de su casa, el niño dio un brinco perdiendo la enorme brocha llena de pintura roja que fue a dar en el rostro de Draco

Harry se giró hacia Ginny con una gran sonrisa, algunos aah´s de ternura se escucharon al ver los enormes ojos verdes del niño que hacían perfecto juego con su carita angelical bañada en pintura amarilla, el cabello lo tenía cubierto por pintura verde y el cuerpo de una extraña mezcla de verde, rojo, amarillo y azul, las paredes de la casa tenían algunas ondas amarillas, rayones verdes, manchas azules y algunos garabatos rojos…

-- ¿Qué significa esto Harry? --preguntó Ginny señalando la pared, Harry miró lo que señalaba Ginny

--Dice… te quiero mucho Ginny --sonrió el niño señalando los garabatos rojos --esto… --Siguió señalando las ondas amarillas --es un carro --y esto --ahora señaló los rayones verdes --es la casa y… --finalizó con las manchas azules --son mis papás

Con las últimas palabras, toda la molestia que Ginny sentía en ese momento se esfumó, movió su varita limpiando a Harry, después lo alzó en brazos y lo abrazó

--Sid… limpia las paredes por favor --pidió Ginny entrando a la casa

--Pero si no he sido yo… no es justo¿no lo vas a castigar? --murmuró Sid mirando como su madre entraba a la casa, resopló un rato y se resignó a limpiar las paredes…

Draco siguió a Ginny hasta la estancia donde la pelirroja se sentó con el niño en brazos

-- No entiendo

--Verás Draco… ocurrió un incidente con una poción --empezó Ginny mirando a Eras que seguía mirando hacia un rincón --Harry la tomó y pasó esto --explicó la pelirroja señalando al niño que bajaba de su regazo, el pequeño caminó hasta Draco mirándolo fijamente

--Cara de hurón --dijo el pequeño señalando con su manita a Draco, el rubio se molestó al escucharlo --tiene cara de hurón… y no puede con el furgón… que le deja… ser un hurón --cantó Harry dando golpecitos con su dedo en la nariz de Draco

--Harry no seas grosero --le reprendió Ginny, pero Harry siguió cantando, era sorprendente ver el control que tenía Draco al dejarse golpear la nariz por el niño --Harry ve al rincón --ordenó la pelirroja

--Pero es que me mira muy feo --Harry se giró hacia Ginny haciendo un mohín dulce que ablandó a la pelirroja

--Discúlpate con él y ven --condescendió Ginny abriendo los brazos para darle un abrazo al niño, Harry asintió con una sonrisa dulce y se volteó hacia Draco

--Perdone señor --dijo Harry con una voz tierna --Cara de hurón --susurró para que solo Draco lo escuchara y después corrió a los brazos de Ginny que lo subió en su regazo y lo abrazó

--Solo lo estas malcriando, cuando crezca será un desastre --comentó Draco mirando a Ginny

--Oh vamos Draco, solo será por algunos días

Harry sonrió autosuficiente en brazos de Ginny, tarareando la tonada de su canción, algo que molestaba a Draco…

--------------------------------

Algunos años en el futuro, en un Hogsmade soleado en el que se escuchaban gritos de niños jugando por el verano, dentro de una elegante y bonita casa de dos plantas pintada en rojo con una verja dorada que cubría un hermoso jardín de tulipanes… parecía haber una reunión de ocho personas que estaban sentados en un sofá circular, en medio, un hombre de cabello corto parado, rojo y con las puntas negras, tenía gafas ahumadas semi transparentes dejando como incógnita el color de sus ojos que parecían molestos y preocupados a la vez, vestía de negro, se paseaba en círculos haciendo que su capa de viaje blanca ondeara produciendo un elegante frú-frú…

--Debemos hacer algo --dijo deteniéndose de golpe

--Pero eso que dices es imposible, no puede ser… --dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello negro hasta la cintura y ojos cafés

--Claro que es posible, estoy seguro de que eso pasa, esa fórmula… amor, sé que es verdad --dijo esta vez el hombre de capa blanca

--Tiene razón, no será peligroso, no te preocupes --comentó un hombre algo más mayor que el que estaba de pie en medio, sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaron con el sol… abrazó a la mujer a su lado que se miraba nerviosa…

--Espero que todo salga bien --murmuró la mujer deshaciendo el abrazo y arrojándose a los brazos del de capa blanca, éste la abrazó protectoramente mientras murmuraba a su oído…

--Volverán a salvo… siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré… eso no lo podrá cambiar nada ni nadie…

* * *

E**SPERO SEÑALES DE VIDA!!!!!**

_**SION-ALLEGRA  
**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	10. 0000

**_Si han llegado hasta aquí saben perfectamente que personajes son míos y que es de Rowling, la WB y no sé quien más..._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**NIMPHADORA TONKS... **MMMM no es que JAder quiera cortar... sino que HELEN cortó con Jader... si verdad que HArry es lindo de niño aaaaaaaaaaahhhh jejejej

**NIZA... **Dónde esta la violencia intrafamiliar???? si todavía no llego ahí MMM

Los demás Reviews los contesté ya o eso creo yo...

SÉ QUE ME SALÍ del orden de los fics.. pero tengan por seguro que trabajo con El espejo de Oesed, ya casi está... en verdad.. mmm cof, cof... DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA...

* * *

Los gritos que se escuchaban alrededor de ese místico castillo medieval, desgarraban hasta el fondo del alma de cualquier mortal… Dunkel paseaba furioso por los húmedos pasillos de piedra, la cabeza del que osaba interponerse en su camino explotaba como si hubiera sido una simple burbuja de jabón, el dios de la oscuridad farfullaba asesinando a quien encontrara, no le importaba nada, solo que tuviera vida para poder arrebatársela… el escape de Draco Malfoy no le había caído en gracia, y ese chiquillo que parecía ser un rehechicero empeoraría las cosas, le dificultaría el trabajo… ese día había ido solo a conocerlo, y por desgracia, las profecías no se equivocaban… no entendía la razón por la que el orbe en la que estaba la profecía que los marcaba a él y a Acanit Lupin se había vaciado y se rellenaba lentamente, ahora no podía tocarla… estaba seguro que hablaba sobre ese niño que no controlaba su poder… quizá, solo quizá, podría dejar de lado a Tam, el rehechicero era más poderoso… pero también, más vulnerable… lo rodeaban problemas de todo tipo y él sabría como poner eso de su lado… 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jader estaba sentado sobre su cama, la habitación que compartía con Azariel estaba en silencio, aún no pasaba el día de navidad, en la planta baja se vivía una fiesta… arriba Jader miraba la caja sobre su regazo, cuando todo terminara se la daría… puso la caja a un lado y se recostó, cerró los ojos y pasó lo que en ese momento menos deseaba, recordó, un doloroso recuerdo llegó a su mente, para de nuevo atormentarlo y espantarle el poco sueño que empezaba a invadirlo…

----------flash back-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el jardín de una hermosa casa roja de dos plantas, un niño de seis años jugaba sonriente, brincaba por todo el lugar intentando atrapar gnomos mientras éstos se escondían tras unas rocas, otros intentaban cavar sus casas, el niño reía mirando como cada vez que corría tras un gnomo tres o cuatro chocaban entre ellos intentando escapar, cuando estaba por atrapar a uno regordete, una esfera dorada pasó rodando frente a la verja abierta de la casa, el niño no le tomó importancia y siguió jugando con los gnomos, ahora les lanzaba pedazos de lodo endurecido… la esfera volvió a pasar frente a la verja… el niño volvió a ignorarla y siguió con los gnomos…

--Jader --un hombre bastante alto desde el punto de vista del niño, salió de la casa, sonreía francamente… tenía el cabello rojizo peinado hacia atrás como con cinco centímetro teñido en negro

El niño dejó a los gnomos y miró a su padre

--No salgas del jardín, es peligroso… si necesitas algo tu madre y yo estaremos en la biblioteca --sonrió el hombre, el niño le regresó la sonrisa y miró a los gnomos que se burlaban de él…

El hombre entró de nuevo a la casa… Jader siguió con los gnomos, cinco minutos después la esfera dorada volvió a pasar, pero esta vez se detuvo justo en la puerta, se abrió por la mitad y empezó a exhalar un humo negro, el niño se asustó y corriendo entró a la casa, a toda prisa se dirigió a la biblioteca, iba a tocar pero la puerta estaba entreabierta, sin tocar entró pero la voz de su madre lo detuvo, estaba llorando… se escondió tras el sillón en el que sus padres platicaban…

--No entiendo que fue lo que hicimos mal --sollozó ella

--No fue nuestra culpa… Jader… --no terminó la frase pues la voz se le quebró

--Deseaba tener muchos hijos Tam --dijo ella… Jader abrazó sus piernas y aguzó el oído

--Tranquila…

--No debió pasar nunca… fue un gran error --murmuró ella…

Jader gateó hasta la puerta, ya fuera se paró y limpiando sus lagrimas fue directo al jardín… la esfera ya no estaba, los gnomos intentaban provocarlo pero no les hizo caso, se sentó sobre la reja dorada y miró hacia el pueblo… en ese momento un grupo de niños de más o menos su edad se detuvieron frente a él…

-- Oye… ¿quieres jugar? --dijo un niño de cabello negro y en punta miró a Jader que seguía llorando, el castaño negó -- No seas amargado… --insistió el niño

--No quiero, gracias

--Es el fenómeno, vamonos de aquí antes de que nos mate como al perro --se burló un niño pecoso, rubio y con cara de caballo

Jader lo miró molesto, no se dio cuenta cuando su cabello que llevaba por la cintura, empezó a agitarse, en ese momento no corría viento alguno… el niño se levantó de la verja quedando a unos centímetros del césped, sus ojos brillaron y tres perros aparecieron frente a él, uno blanco, uno café y un cachorro especialmente feo y negro... señaló con la mano al perro negro y lo elevó, el cachorro parecía no poder respirar, jadeaba terriblemente… Jader cerraba lentamente su mano… en ese momento Tam salía corriendo de la casa con un sobre en la mano, alarmado miró a Jader, corrió hacia él… el niño tenía la mirada perdida… intentó dejarlo inconciente con un golpe pero no se atrevió, así que hizo lo único que se le hacía una opción no muy coherente pero quizá podría funcionar… lo abrazó… Jader cayó casi inconciente en brazos de su padre, dejando caer al perro desmayado… en ese momento una docena de aurores aparecieron…

--No hay nada que ver, recibí la nota… magia accidental… --zanjó Tam violentamente interrumpiendo al auror que intentaba hablar, caminó hacia su casa ignorando a los aurores, pero se detuvo cuando intentaban pasar la verja --propiedad privada, necesitan orden --advirtió Tam y siguió hacia la habitación de su hijo…

Los aurores balbucearon algunas maldiciones y desaparecieron… Tam desvistió a su hijo y le puso el pijama, lo acostó en la cama y lo miró fijamente mientras lo arropaba con el edredón...

--------------------------------fin flash back-----------------------------

Jader se limpió una lágrima que intentaba llegar hasta su boca, abrió los ojos pero los volvió a cerrar y se arropó con el edredón… la puerta de la habitación se había abierto, alguien buscaba algo en un baúl… debía ser Azariel, pero no quiso saberlo… sintió que se sentaron en la orilla de la cama y colocaban una mano sobre su cabeza…

--Cuando desees hablar, estaré para escucharte --susurró Ziva, le dio un beso donde debía estar la frente y salió de la habitación…

Jader suspiró y se tendió boca abajo, escuchó la atronadora risa de Sirius Black… un hipido se le escapó, lloraba amargamente…

-------------------------flash back---------------------------------------------------

--Por favor… quiero ir a comprar caramelos --rogaba un niño de siete años, de cabello castaño que llevaba un poco debajo de la cintura

--Es peligroso Jader, en la cocina hay dulces, come uno de ellos… --respondió su padre… Tam leía el periódico en la estancia

--Pero quiero comprar caramelos de Honey Ducks

--No empieces con una rabieta Jader… eh dicho que no te llevaré --finalizó Tam

--Pero…

--Pero nada…

--Abogo a la democracia --dijo astutamente el niño, Tam sonrió y miró a su hijo

--Dame un buen argumento

--Yo… me he portado bien

--Así lo debes hacer --dijo Tam sonriente

--He hecho mis deberes puntual

--Es tu obligación, malo que no los hicieras --contraatacó Tam

--Me he comido todas las verduras

--Es por tu bien, te debes alimentar sanamente

--He obedecido a mamá toda la semana

--Argumento repetido

--No…

--Sí Jader, ya lo dijiste…

-- si no me llevas iré solo --barbotó desesperado Jader

--No ha lugar, juicio terminado… no irás

--No es justo

--Tú pusiste las reglas del juego y perdiste… si no quieres que te castigue ve a jugar… dentro de la casa --indicó Tam y volvió a su lectura

Jader salió al jardín, muy molesto se sentó en el césped y empezó a arrancar la hierba… levantó alegre la cabeza y miró hacia la calle, Harry se acercaba silbando y con una gran caja en las manos, se levantó de un brinco y corrió a recibirlo, pero se detuvo en la verja… su padre había dicho dentro de la casa y seguro que si ponía un dedo fuera del jardín se le armaba una buena, cuando Harry estuvo dentro del terreno de la casa se lanzó hacia él en un abrazo

--Abuelito… ¿me llevas a comprar dulces?... por favor --Pidió Jader poniendo su mejor cara de perro abandonado

--Pero…

--Mi papá dijo que no podía porque tenía mucho trabajo, mamá platica con Acanit en la biblioteca de algo muy importante y no puedo ir yo solo, es peligroso --dijo Jader poniendo su mejor cara de perro abandonado

--Bien, deja saludo a tu padre y dejo tu regalo dentro --dijo Harry encaminándose a la puerta

--NOOOO… digo no, déjalo ahí --Jader señaló la puerta --ya que volvamos lo metemos, anda abue… por fa, cierran temprano por Dunkel

--Bien Jader… anda, vamos --Harry tomó la mano que sonriente le extendía Jader

Jader miraba embelesado el centenar de caramelos que tenía en la canastilla mientras caminaba con su abuelo para pagarlo, por eso le gustaba ir con él a comprar, nunca lo dejaba pagar y siempre llevaba dulces suficientes para un par de días… claro que eso cuando su madre no los encontraba… cuando el niño puso la canastilla sobre el mostrador, un rayo negro rompió los cristales y le arrancó la cabeza al anciano que cobraba, la gente empezó a gritar y correr desesperada, Harry tomó en los brazos a Jader y salió del lugar, sabía que debía salvar al niño, pero no contaba con que Sir Dunkel le impidiera la huída, bajó a Jader y lo puso tras él, sacó bravamente su varita, pero no pudo más que invocar un patronus pues la varita fue a dar varios metros lejos de él… desde ese momento una feroz pelea comenzó, Harry sabía que aunque conocía hechizos antiguos, no tenía oportunidad contra Dunkel, solo esperaba poder soportar hasta que Tam llegara… Jader se aferraba a la pierna de su abuelo, Harry lo abrazaba con un brazo mientras con el otro peleaba fieramente… no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Harry ya sentía el agotamiento, sus gafas salieron volando… solo pudo ver dos sombras que se acercaban corriendo… una de ellas era pelirroja… después sintió un frío que le atravesaba el estómago y cayó de espalda al piso, Jader se apartó inconcientemente… Acanit se había interpuesto entre Dunkel y su abuelo, el dios de la oscuridad rió al ver a la chica de solo 18 años, un extraño grito silencioso salió desde el fondo de Jader, Acanit giró la cabeza y vio a Jader que miraba hipnotizado a su abuelo en el piso… pero su abuelo no podía estar muerto, pues Jader lloraría… ¿o no?... pero el niño sí lloraba, lo hacía en silencio… los ojos de su abuelo… estaban cerrados, no respiraba… el cabello de Acanit cambió de rojo a negro, en sus ojos el color esmeralda resaltó más, furiosa se giró hacia Dunkel jurando terminar con él.

Tam se acercó a Jader que estaba paralizado mirando el cuerpo de Harry… una aparentemente leve explosión salió del cuerpo de Jader, después cayó inconciente en brazos de su padre…

---------------------------------fin flash-back-----------------------------------

Jader se sentó alterado en la cama, estaba oscuro… se había quedado dormido, miró el reloj que tenía sobre una mesita… eran las cuatro de la mañana y Azariel roncaba plácidamente en la cama de enfrente… sin buscar sus pantuflas salió de la cama…

No debía hacer mucho que se habían ido a acostar, la chimenea aún estaba encendida, se acurrucó en el sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea

--Desde entonces, no he visto a papá llorar --susurró melancólico Jader dejándose hipnotizar con el danzar del fuego… intentó dejar de llorar, pero no pudo…

Tam salía de la cocina con unos panecillos, jugo y leche en una charola, escuchó algo parecido a unos sollozos, caminó hacia la chimenea pero se detuvo al escuchar a Jader susurrar, alcanzó a escuchar unos pedazos que hacían referencia a él, se abstuvo de acercarse más y decidió subir a su habitación, dejó la charola en la mesita junto a la escalera, se le había ido el apetito…

--------------------

En la ancestral casa de los Black, Ash miraba como la llama de la chimenea luchaba para no extinguirse, no podía dormir, jugaba con sus dedos el anillo que Tam le había regalado, esa sencilla frase que la había hecho estremecer resonaba en su cabeza, el anillo seguía cálido, Tam aún la amaba, conocía ese hechizo… se acurrucó en el sofá…

---------

Era de mañana, serían las diez y treinta… Jader estaba recostado a la sombra de un gran árbol en el jardín, se semi-incorporó al ver salir a Tam, le extrañó verlo abrazado de Selva, pero al fin y al cabo así debía ser, ambos se dirigieron hasta él pero él se les adelantó pues se puso de pie y corrió en dirección contraria… Tam sonrió, pero no le tomó más importancia a la huida de Jader, se sentó en el césped y estiró los brazos, con cuidado Selva se dejó caer sobre las piernas de Tam y lo abrazó, Tam le pasó los brazos por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, sus labios se enlazaron en un delicado placer que ambos saborearon con deleite…

--La otra noche, fue la mejor de mi vida… Tammy --susurró Selva al oído de Tam, el chico sonrió y cambiando hábilmente de posición, la recostó con delicadez sobre el césped, ella le regresó la sonrisa, su mano recorrió la espalda del chico, bajó por su espalda, llegó hasta el pantalón la metió dentro, Tam sonrió con placer, su mano dio con la falda de Selva y la acarició por debajo, metió la mano dentro del tanga de Selva…

--Tam… no pelees con ella, Ginny dice que la violencia no deja nada bueno…

Al escuchar esa vocecita Tam increíblemente se puso de pie alisándose el pantalón y miró al niño que lo miraba inquisidoramente… no pudo evitar ruborizarse al mirarlo, era su padre, con cuatro años, pero era su padre… Selva se sentó mirando fulminante al niño…

Dentro de la casa una chica dejaba una caja de chocolates sobre el desayunador en la cocina…

Tam abrió los ojos y miró el techo que era bañado por los rayos del sol que empezaba a asomarse, estaba sudando… había sido un sueño, un mal sueño, se sentó en la cama…

--Pero si esa noche no pasó nada --Exclamó el chico sacudiendo la cabeza --ni siquiera sé por qué estaba en la casa… ay Ash… --Tam se recostó nuevamente y cerró los ojos, quizá ahora sí podría cambiar a esa pelirroja por su morena, por su Ash…

----------

Jader miraba molesto la casa Potter, sus ojos destilaban una furia que ni el dios de la oscuridad tenía… inclinó la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho, seguía con la vista fija en la casa, con cuidado levantó su mano hasta tenerla a la altura de su hombro, abrió lentamente los dedos señalando a los niños que corrían por el jardín, levantó la otra mano y la puso en la misma posición, al instante los niños flotaron, los adultos miraron aterrados a su alrededor… Jader empezó a doblar sus dedos, uno por uno, conforme lo hacía, las cabezas de los niños explotaban, un Harry ya adulto corrió hacia él, pero con solo parpadear Harry se desplomó sin vida, Tam parecía tener miedo, pero aún así corrió hacia Jader, al llegar le lanzó un hechizo para intentar hacerlo entrar en razón, pero el hechizo se transformó en una espada que atravesó a Jader, Eras y Yafeu cayeron al césped, Tam apresuró su carrera hacia Jader, para cuando llegó hasta él, ya no respiraba…

-- ¡Nooooo! --un hombre de cabello rojizo en punta con leves destellos negros al final, se sentó sobresaltado en su cama, su esposa se removió en su lugar --no, Jader no puede morir por una simple espada, no importa quien la conjure --se tranquilizó en un susurro, decidió levantarse, no podría seguir durmiendo…

------------------------

Al mismo tiempo, que ocurría eso en un futuro algo lejano… Jader cayó al piso, la pesadilla lo había asustado más de la cuenta, se sentó frotándose la cabeza, se había golpeado con la esquina del sillón… buscó la cajita que tenía, al no encontrarla se paró de un brinco y la buscó alrededor, casi se le para el corazón al ver a mitad de la escalera sentado a Harry con una figurita de cristal que parecía volar… un delfín con estrellas en su interior volaba hasta casi llegar al techo y volvía a caer en manos del niño que a Jader le pareció tenía mirada asesina, se petrificó mirando como bajaba y subía esa estatuilla que le había costado tres mil libras esterlinas, se llevó la mano al corazón en un acción desesperada por que no se le saliera de la caja torácica al ver como Harry se había recostado en los escalones para atrapar a la figurilla que por un pelo se le escapaba… se acercó al niño suspirando aliviado cada vez que el delfín casi acariciaba el techo…

--Harry… --lo llamó Jader en un susurro para no asustarlo y perdiera la concentración

Harry arrojó la figurilla y miró a Jader, el castaño casi se infarta al mirarlo, rogó por que el niño levantara la cabeza y atrapara al delfín

--Oye Harry¿me prestarías la figurita? --pidió Jader señalando el delfín que volvía a volar, Harry lo miró y negó con la cabeza y volvió a lanzar la figurilla --Por favor Harry, es mía… ¿te parecería si te compro otra? --insistió Jader

--No quiero --zanjó Harry y se giró para no ver a Jader

--Te la cambió por helado

--No --Harry le hizo una mueca de desagrado y siguió jugando

-- ¡Es mía!

--no… es mía, Ginny me la regaló --Harry le enseñó la lengua y siguió jugando

--A parte de sangrón, mentiroso --murmuró molesto Jader --Yo la compré ayer¡dámela! --Ordenó Jader empezando a levantar la voz

--NO --gritó Harry y volvió a arrojar la estatuilla… cuando estaba por atraparla Jader metió la mano y la interceptó, respiró aliviado sintiendo la estatuilla segura -- DÁMELA --Harry se lanzó contra él abrazándole las piernas, Jader perdió el equilibrio y se fue hacia atrás, Harry se fue sobre él… los ojos del castaño casi se salen de su lugar, pero se tranquilizó cuando terminó de caer y la estatuilla seguía segura en la punta de sus dedos… los pies de Harry pasaron a toda velocidad sobre Jader… el chico se giró en un segundo al sentir como la estatuilla se resbalaba o era resbalada por las manos de Harry quien ni tarde ni perezoso corrió abrazando la estatuilla, Jader pensó algunas maldiciones que no se atrevió ni siquiera a murmurar y siguió al niño, Ginny sacaba unos huevos del refrigerador, Harry pasó por su lado como una flecha pisándole un pie, algo que hizo que casi tirara los huevos, Jader la empujó un segundo después, los huevos cayeron al piso y una molesta pelirroja salió al jardín tras Jader

--JADER --Gritó Ginny al ver como el chico levantaba a Harry del cuello de la túnica y lo sacudía… Jader miró de reojo a la pelirroja que se acercaba corriendo, bajó a Harry e intentó arrebatarle la estatuilla, pero el niño se aferró a ella --Basta… ¿peleando con un niño de cuatro años? --Ginny reprendió a Jader, que no le tomó importancia y siguió jalando la estatuilla… cuando la pelirroja estaba por volver a gritar la estatuilla se zafó de las manos de Harry, pero para mala suerte también de las de Jader que solo miró como pasaba volando sobre su cabeza y se iba a estrellar contra la pared de la casa haciéndose añicos, el castaño se enfureció, su cabello empezó a bailar con una inexistente brisa, sus pies comenzaron a despegarse del césped, Ginny asustada abrazó a Harry, pero Jader la apartó con un brazo y levantó a Harry de un brazo… en cuestión de milésimas de segundos la cabeza de Harry dio contra una piedra, Jader estaba de rodillas con las manos en el césped intentando respirar, acción que le era casi imposible, la visión se le nublaba, sin poder evitarlo vomitó, después se desmayó…

Varias horas después, en la habitación de Jader y Azariel… Tam, Ziva y el chico de cabello azul platicaban esperando que Jader despertara, Ginny entraba de vez en cuando… pero Jader estaba conciente desde antes de que ellos hubieran entrado, no quería abrir los ojos y tener que afrontar lo que había hecho, si se había desmayado debía haber sido algo importante y justo cuando pensaba en eso, lo supo

-- Pero no pudo haber estado a punto de matar a Harry --negó rotundo Azariel, al escuchar eso, Jader abrió inconcientemente los ojos

-- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? --preguntó el castaño incorporándose, Azariel intentó negar pero Jader salió de la cama y lo enfrentó --Dime lo que acabas de decir --ordenó sujetando a Azariel por el cuello de la chamarra

--Cálmate Jader, no pasó nada… --Ziva le puso una mano sobre el hombro

--Déjame… --farfulló Jader acercándose a Tam -- ¿Entonces es verdad? --preguntó en un susurro, después sin importarle estar descalzo salió de la habitación, en la puerta se topó con Ginny, desvió la mirada y corriendo bajó las escaleras, y siguió hasta el jardín donde al salir se encontró a Harry, al verlo, el niño se acercó a él y le dio una bolsita de terciopelo

--Lo siento, no quería romper tu juguete, es que estaba muy bonito --se disculpó Harry cuando Jader agarraba la bolsita -- ¿le vas a decir a Ginny?

Jader sonrió triste, el niño intentaba evitar un castigo, pero ya no le interesaba decirle nada, ahora solo tenía en la mente una cosa, le revolvió el cabello a su abuelo y siguió corriendo…

---------

Ash jugaba con el anillo que Tam le había regalado en la cocina, mientras su padre y abuelo discutían sobre colegios, su padre apoyaba a Beuxbottons y su abuelo a Hogwarts, si hubiera estado en otra situación, habría defendido a Hogwarts, pero ahora no le importaba al que la mandaran, sin ánimos se levantó, anunció que iba a pasear y salió de la cocina…

------------

Jader regresó hasta muy entrada la noche, Ginny lo esperaba en la estancia, pero él pasó sin hacer ruido, por fortuna la pelirroja estaba dormida… a la mañana siguiente el chico despertó tarde, intentó salir de la habitación pero Tam y Azariel se dirigían hacia ahí, abrió la ventana… estaba en un segundo piso, no tenía escoba y no quería hablar con nadie, si brincaba no moriría pero estaría en cama por un buen rato… así que… se arrojó hacia la cama y se arropó completamente, Azariel revolteó su baúl y volvió a salir…

Jader se sentó sobre la cama y miró la bolsita de terciopelo que Harry le había dado, todo le indicaba que debía seguir por donde iba… o por lo menos eso quería pensar él…

En el jardín, Tam intentaba convencer a Ash que estaba equivocada y parecía ganar terreno…

--Por favor Ash, no sé que hacía Selva en la casa, confía en mí… ¿acaso el anillo se ha enfriado? --preguntó Tam mirando directamente a los ojos de Ash, ella negó mirando el anillo que traía en su mano derecha

Tam sonriendo le acarició el rostro, ella cerró los ojos, la mano de Tam se detuvo en la barbilla de la chica y la atrajo hacia él, le pasó un brazo por la cintura, Ash se abrazó a él, Tam se acercó lentamente, se detuvo un segundo hasta para disfrutar el aroma de la chica que amaba después se lanzó hacia sus labios…

-- ¡PENSÉ QUE ME HABÍAS DICHO QUE NO TE INTERPONDRÍAS! --Gritó Jader separando bruscamente a Tam --Creí que podría confiar en ti, pero veo que me equivoqué --siseó con asco

Ash miró a Tam que se estaba molestando

--Eres una… --Jader se contuvo, no podía decirlo… pero al ver que Tam la abrazaba gritándole en silencio que la amaba, lo gritó --UNA RAMERA, A LA QUE NO LE IMPORTA NADA MÁS QUE SU PLACER PROPIO

Jader se vio interrumpido por el puño de Tam que dio de lleno en su boca derribándolo, pero se paró y miró con desprecio a Ash, la chica corrió hacia la casa, Tam miró reprobadoramente a Jader antes de salir corriendo tras ella… Jader se sentó en el césped y recargó la cabeza en un árbol, de repente se llevó una mano al corazón y la otra a la cabeza que parecía a punto de estallarle, le empezó un ataque de tos… al toser unas gotas de sangre resaltaron en el pantalón beige, sonrió tristemente y se recostó en el césped… un par de minutos después Tam le ordenaba que se parara

--No puedo, estoy demasiado débil… --Argumentó Jader cerrando los ojos

--Sí puedes y vas a decirme por qué le hablaste así a tu madre --murmuró serio Tam levantándolo de la chamarra café

--ENTIENDE… ASHLEY NO ES MI MADRE, MI NOMBRE COMPLETO ES JADER POTTER LITONCOURT --gritó Jader empujando a Tam para pasar, trastabillando fue hacia la casa, Tam se quedó en estado de shock al escuchar a Jader, era imposible, él amaba a Ash… ¿o no?

A como pudo, Jader llegó hasta su habitación, sacó unos libros de su baúl y sentándose en la cama comenzó a leer… sería esa misma noche, si lo dejaba pasar, todo empeoraría…

---------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Ash despertó muy temprano, solo había dormido un par de horas, se sentó frente al tocador, abrió el primer cajón y sacó el anillo que Tam le había regalado en navidad… sintió que el corazón se le volvía a partir, pero esta vez en mil trozos, el anillo estaba gélido… llorando bajó corriendo las escaleras y se lanzó a los brazos del primero que pasaba, que era Draco… el rubio la abrazó paternalmente, sonrió cuando Ash le pidió ir al colegio francés, pero se extrañó cuando le dijo que no quería volver a Hogwarts, que no esperaría al próximo ciclo…

-----------------------------

En la cocina de la mansión Potter, Tam apenas probaba bocado, Jader no podía enfocar bien el plato, sentía unas nauseas tremendas y la cabeza estaba por explotarle, y a eso agregándole la pataleta que hacía Harry porque los márgenes de los cuadritos de sus waffles estaban corridos y él no los quería así, Ginny le rogaba los comiera… Ziva miraba a Jader inquisitivamente, sabía que algo pasaba y que ese algo era malo, Azariel estaba demasiado ocupado engullendo los waffles al mismo tiempo que fruta y leche… o eso era lo que parecía… los demás integrantes de la familia Potter habían terminado de desayunar y jugaban en el jardín trasero…

Ziva se disculpó y se levantó de la mesa, salió al jardín delantero al sentir que su medalla se calentaba… a mitad del lugar vio a Helen que miraba el cielo, tenía cara preocupada… se acercó hasta ella…

-- ¿Helen?

--Hola Ziva¿cómo va todo por aquí? --Preguntó sin despegar la vista del cielo

-- ¿Qué ocurre Helen?, creí que pasarías el resto de vacaciones con nosotros…

--Ziva, siento que algo pasa… no he podido estar tranquila desde que salvé a Draco, de hecho… no desde que vi a Jader… no es el mismo --murmuró Helen, bajando lentamente la mirada del cielo y posándola en Ziva

-- ¿Por qué lo salvaste?... se suponía que él debía seguir siendo la leyenda que salvó a su familia dando su vida

-- ¿Sabes que mis abuelos me mandaron aquí?... dicen que algo muy malo está apunto de pasar, saben que es, pero no quieren decirme… porque no deben intervenir en eso… de hecho fueron ellos quienes me dijeron que salvara a Draco… no entiendo la razón, pero sabes que lo que ellos dicen…

--Es ley --terminó la frase Ziva --pues, Jader se debilita cada vez más, no entiendo lo que pasa, pensé que había terminado de salir de la cápsula en la que se había recluido cuando mi abuelo murió --comentó pensativa Ziva

--Yo también lo creí… Ziva, sabes que amo a Jader y sé que él siente lo mismo por mí… pero también sé y estoy segura, que Jader intenta alejarnos por una razón, tú que puedes estar cerca de él, vigílalo por favor

--No te preocupes Helen, lo haré

--Ziva… debo irme, tengo que investigar…

Helen abrazó a su amiga, después… desapareció sin hacer ruido, Ziva se quedó mirando hacia la casa, ella también sabía que Jader tramaba algo, pero no sabía más… Jader se había apartado demasiado de ellos…

----------------

Muchos años en el futuro, dos hombres platicaban en el jardín de una casa roja en hogsmade… unos de ellos, de cabello rojo combinado con negro al final, daba un gran sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla mientras el otro, de cabello negro, recogido en una coleta hasta el hombro, lo miraba concienzudamente…

--No sé que hacer Sid --Se lamentaba el primer hombre

--Tam, solo fue un sueño, no fue más

--sabes que puedo tener sueños proféticos, como los tuvo papá… --Tam recargó la cabeza en la pared de la casa y cerró los ojos

--Tú no matarías a tu hijo

--Pero al ver la vida de mis hermanos menores en peligro y si no supiera que es mi hijo… --Tam miró a su hermano que parecía pensar

--Y… si mandamos a alguien que…

--No se puede Sid, Jader lo hizo porque puede desafiar las leyes de la continuidad espacio tiempo y Helen, pues sus abuelos… --Tam se cubrió el rostro con las manos y cerró los ojos…

-- ¿Tienen algo que nos sirva? --Una hermosa mujer de no más de 40 años, de largo cabello negro y hermosos ojos verdes, abrazó a Tam y después a Sid

--No Mah, no tenemos nada… --contestó Tam si descubrirse el rostro

--Tam, tu esposa está muy mal

--Lo sé Mah, presiente que todo… que pase…--murmuró Tam mirando a su hermana

--Buenos días --Un hombre robusto ligeramente bronceado, de faz estricta y cabello cortado al rape, de uniforme militar de alto rango se acercó a los hermanos y abrazando a Mah por la espalda miró a Tam --Uriel me dijo que sus padres podrían ayudarnos, pero también dijo algo sobre unos requisitos que cumplir para que nos puedan ayudar

--Gracias Uziel debemos traerlos pronto --murmuró Tam

--Sí, espero que todo salga bien, Uriel vendrá en un par de horas para explicar todo --explicó Uziel apretando contra él, el cuerpo de Mah, ella se giró y se aferró al cuerpo de su esposo…

------------------------

Un par de días después, Tam bajaba a desayunar sin ánimos, siguió de largo hasta la cocina pero se paró en seco al escuchar a sus padres hablar, prácticamente sin reaccionar corrió hacia la chimenea, cogió un puñado de polvos flú y se metió en la chimenea…

La chimenea en la casa Black escupió una llamarada verde, después Tam salió corriendo, para su mala suerte se topó con Draco Malfoy, el rubio lo miró serio, Tam lo saludó y corrió hacia las escaleras, pero Draco lo detuvo del jersey azul

-- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

--Necesito hablar con Ash

--No, nos vamos en este momento, no puedes…

--Por favor señor Malfoy, déjeme hablar con ella, será solo un momento

-- ¿Qué ocurre¿Tam? --Sirius salía de la cocina

--Señ… tío Sirius, necesito hablar con Ash por favor --Pidió Tam desesperado

--Iré por ella, espera aquí por favor --Sirius le sonrió y subió dirección al cuarto de Ash

Tam se soltó de Draco y empezó a dar vueltas al pie de la escalera, un par de minutos Sirius bajaba, Tam lo miró esperanzado

--Dice que no tiene nada que hablar contigo, lo siento chico --murmuró Sirius

Lejos de resignarse, Tam intentó subir las escaleras pero de nuevo Draco lo detuvo a tres escalones, sin importarle que el rubio casi lo ahorcara, empezó a gritar

-- ¡ASHLEY, BAJA… NO ME IRÉ HASTA QUE BAJES!... BAJA ASHLEY

Draco lo amenazó con arrancarle la cabeza si no dejaba de gritar, pero a Tam no le importó y siguió gritándole a Ash, hasta que cinco minutos después la chica decidió bajar, se detuvo en el mismo escalón que Tam

--Por favor Ash, déjame explicarte… esa noche no pasó nada entre Selva y yo, te lo aseguro, te amo Ash… --Tam derramó un par de lágrimas al ver como el rostro de Ash no demostraba ningún sentimiento

--Tam, quiero que seas feliz y conmigo no lo serás… formarás un familia…

--No Ash, no tengo futuro sin ti… no veo nada posible si tú no estás conmigo --Tam seguía llorando, intentó tomar la mano de Ash, pero ella la quitó

--Por favor Tam… quizá yo sea solo una obsesión tuya… Jader…

--No Ash, sé lo que siento… no eres ninguna obsesión, Jader pudo ser un error --la interrumpió desesperado Tam

--Nunca digas eso Tamar… un hijo jamás es un error --le amenazó Ash con un dedo, se acercó lentamente a él, tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo besó dulcemente, un beso de despedida que terminó demasiado pronto, pasó delicadamente sus dedos por el rostro de Tam --espero seas muy feliz --le dijo al oído, pasó su mano por el cabello de Tam y murmurándole un "te amo", subió hacia su cuarto… Tam se quedó mirándola, no pudiendo hacer más que llorar

Draco estaba boquiabierto, Sirius miraba triste a Tam… un par de minutos después en los que el mundo pareció paralizarse, Tam dio medio vuelta y cabizbajo fue a su casa, donde no salió el resto del día… En su habitación Ash guardó en su bolsillo el anillo que Tam le había dado y que ahora estaba frío… en ese momento su Draco entró, sin decir nada tomó el baúl de su hija y lo sacó de la habitación, Ash lo siguió en silencio…

---------------------------

Los días pasaron con pesada lentitud, Diciembre casi terminaba, Ziva y Azariel se mostraban más preocupados que nunca, Helen no regresaba, Tam solo salía de su habitación lo absolutamente necesario, que era porque su padre lo obligaba a bajar a la mesa, picoteaba la comida y volvía a subir, Jader empeoraba a cada minuto, aunque eso solo lo sabía él, pues cuando estaba frente a alguien fingía muy bien… pero el 31 de diciembre a medio día, el castaño no había podido más, se sentía demasiado débil, se escabulló hacia el salón de entretenimiento y se recostó en el primer sofá que encontró, cerró los ojos, no los podía mantener abiertos, le pesaban demasiado… solo quería dormir, su respiración entrecortada apenas lograba mantenerse a flote, sonrió débilmente… todo saldría bien…

* * *

  
**_HASTA LOS 60 REVIEWS ACTUALIZO JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA, POR FA... MANDEN REVIEWS... _**  


E**SPERO SEÑALES DE VIDA!!!!!**

_**SION-ALLEGRA  
**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	11. Todo para nada?

**_Si han llegado hasta aquí saben perfectamente que personajes son míos y que es de Rowling, la WB y no sé quien más..._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Ya volví... técnicamente tengo ya los 60 reviews... MMMMM sp... jajajajjaja_**

**_Disfrutenlo... por cierto... vuelvo a actualizar hasta que acutalice... EL ESPEJO DE OESED, KOBRA POTTER Y LA PEOR TRAICIÓN jajajajajjaja hasta entonces siiiiiiiiiiii... jajajajjajaa aunque si tengo muxos revies quizá me salte algún fic... quizá jejejejeje disfruten la lectura..._**

**_ PENSÉ LO DE LA TROPA POTTER EN EL PASADO... PERO... ME HAGO LOCAAAAAA!!!!!!! SI NO PONGAN ESA CARA, ME HARÍA TAN LOCA QUE ME VOLVERÍA CUERDA..!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_una aclaración... como estarán algunos del futuro... el nombre completo será el del futuro y el diminutivo será el del pasado!!!...  
_**

* * *

**_  
_**

En una campiña alejada de todo rastro de vida pensante, a las siete de la mañana las llamas de una fogata se alzaban hasta acariciar el cielo y volvían a bajar, una chica de cabello negro murmuraba en una lengua extraña, su flequillo combinado con el morado, danzaba con el aire mientras la muchacha miraba ceñuda las llamas esperando que algo ocurriera, cuando el fuego adquirió un sobrenatural tono blanco ella tragó saliva, su expresión cambió a una de triste esperanza, arrojó un polvo ocre al fuego, éste se alzó con majestuosidad… pero volvió a su tamaño normal, aunque sin perder el color blanco… ella negó molesta, siguió con su cántico en una lengua ya muerta, las horas pasaron… Helen seguía hablando… cuando hubieron transcurrido cinco horas exactas, arrojó un polvo verde al fuego, susurró algo y cerrando los ojos metió la mano a las llamas que permanecían serenas… una explosión la arrojó varios metros atrás, el polvo que se había levantado le impedía ver… se puso de pie lentamente, mientras el polvo se dispersaba, deseaba haber tenido éxito… un par de minutos después podía ver perfectamente, se dejó caer al césped al ver que las llamas volvían a su color normal… había fracasado en su último intento por arreglar algo que sus abuelos le habían pedido y de nuevo lo había echado a perder… estaban estancados en ese tiempo y no sabía lo que le pasaba a Jader… había empezado a llorar, pero no por tristeza, por la furia de haber arruinado todo… de haber arruinado su última y única esperanza…

--------------------------------

En la mansión Potter, Ziva estaba sentada en el reposa-brazos de un sofá, recargada en la espalda de Azariel que trataba de quitar un chicle masticado del cabello de Faride, la niña lloraba desconsoladamente mientras Tam la consolaba, Ginny intentaba reprender a Harry pero el niño argumentaba que no había sido él y lógicamente la pelirroja le creyó…

--Pero mamá, yo lo vi… --dijo molesto Tam enfrentando a Ginny

--Tam por favor, solo tiene cuatro años, además es tu padre…

--Mamá, quizá sea eso por lo que lo consientes tanto, pero Fa es tu hija y ahora van a tener que cortarle el cabello, porque "papá", le pegó una goma de mascar mágica que no se quita ni con MAGIA

--No me hables en ese tono Tamar --advirtió Ginny amenazadoramente

--Mamá por favor… yo lo vi --siguió Tam señalando a Harry que estaba abrazado de las piernas de Ginny y le enseñaba la lengua burlonamente --míralo --pidió Tam, Ginny miró al niño pero él mostraba una expresión angelical… Tam pateó la alfombra en señal de frustración y regresó con Fa… Ginny besó a Harry y fue con su hija… --Si no vuelve a la normalidad pronto, no sé que voy a hacer --murmuró frustrado Tam, mientras miraba como Ginny llevaba a la niña a la cocina…

--Tam, dame dulces --pidió Harry mirando desafiantemente a Tam

--No tengo…

--Sí tienes, dame dulces --insistió Harry jalando la chamarra de Tam

-- ¡QUE NO TENGO! --gritó Tam jalando su chamarra, logrando que Harry cayera sentado, desde el piso miró molesto a Tam que lo ignoraba

-- ¿no me vas a dar dulces? --preguntó Harry en un tono de advertencia

--NO

Ante la negativa de Tam, Harry se tiró de espalda y empezó a patalear y gritar, al instante Ginny salió corriendo de la cocina, Tam se levantó de su lugar inmediatamente y miró alarmado a Ginny mientras consolaba a Harry y éste le decía una increíble historia de cómo había terminado ahí y milagrosamente no sangraba, cuando llegó a "Tam me levantó en el aire y después me arrojó, porque le pedí me atara las agujetas", Tam se resguardó tras el sofá…

-- ¡Pero sí trae botas! --exclamó alarmado Tam retrocediendo pues Ginny se le acercaba peligrosamente

Cuando Ziva y Azariel estaban por abogar por Tam, la estancia se iluminó aún más… justo en medio un rayo acababa de caer, Harry corrió hacia Ginny… la luz se desvaneció en un segundo dejando ver a un apuesto hombre de cabello negro hasta los hombros y una desubicada mirada esmeralda…

--Ginny… logré quitarle la goma a Faride sin cortarle el cabello --Cora salía de la cocina enseñando triunfante la enorme goma azul, pero cerca de Ginny se petrificó al ver en medio de la estancia a ese hombre desnudo, lo miró atentamente, creía conocerlo… el golpe seco cerca del sofá en el que había visto a Ziva la hizo reaccionar mirar hacia ahí… Ziva balbuceaba incoherencias al ver al sujeto… un minuto después el hombre sonrió pues había reconocido el lugar…

-- ¡Ziva! --Exclamó el hombre mirando a la chica que seguía balbuceando, después miró a Cora que no le despegaba la mirada -- ¿Y Jader?

-- ¿Papá? --preguntó la chica reaccionando por fin, el hombre asintió con la cabeza

-- Eh… tío… puedo preguntar por qué apareciste así --murmuró sonriente Azariel, el hombre se miró y entonces cayó en cuenta de que estaba totalmente desnudo

--No sé --contestó despreocupado y como si nada ocurriera fue hasta Ginny, que no dejaba de mirarlo, Tam se deslizó fuera del alcance de su madre --Oye… ¿y ese niño? --Olvidó lo que iba a decir al ver al pequeño Harry aferrado a la pierna de Ginny, después miró a Cora que estaba totalmente roja y había cerrado los ojos cuando él se había acercado -- Oh vamos Cora… como si no lo hubieras visto antes --sonrió señalándose, si era posible Cora se sonrojó aún más

--Sirius¿Qué no maduras nunca?, no seas… ay tápate de una buena vez, ve a la habitación de tu padre y ponte algo --le reprendió Ginny, él le sonrió y dando media vuelta se dirigió a las escaleras, al pasar miró significativamente a Ziva y siguió de largo, la chica tragó saliva y murmuró un "si maduró" antes de cerrar los ojos…

-------------------------------------------------------

Ash miraba el techo de su nueva habitación, no le pedía nada a la que tenía en Grimauld Place, Francia era un país muy bonito, el barrio en el que estaban era de los mejores, pero sentía que algo le faltaba, sabía lo que era, pero no quería seguir pensando en ello, se hacía daño… sin ánimos fue al armario sacó lo primero que se le atravesó, lo tiró sobre su cama y fue al baño… quince minutos después mientras Ash se ponía la bata de baño y recogía su cabello con una toalla… escuchó un ruido que se le hacía conocido, era como si se rompiera madera…

Salió corriendo del baño, la toalla de su cabello cayó al piso al ver sobre lo que debía ser su cama a un hombre apuesto de algunos 35 años, de cabello corto, rojo y con las puntas negras, se le hizo vagamente conocido, aunque algo le llamó la atención… estaba completamente desnudo y miraba la habitación, cuando se giró y se encontró con Ash que lo miraba atentamente, con lentitud bajó la cabeza y al verse desprovisto de protección se cubrió con las dos manos la entrepierna… el ruido de platos estrellándose contra la madera hizo que ambos miraran hacia la puerta, donde Alhena se miraba molesta

--No… espere señora Malfoy, esto es un gran malentendido --aseguró el hombre con las manos al frente, Alhena bajó la mirada, él rápido se disculpó y se volvió a cubrir, Alhena se acercó con la varita en ristre

-- ¿Qué fue ese ruido? --Draco se asomó por la puerta, al ver al sujeto desnudo amenazado por su esposa, se lanzó contra él, el pobre hombre corrió por toda la habitación intentando huir de Draco y no quitar las manos de su entrepierna…

Salió de la habitación de Ash y siguió de largo por el pasillo hasta la última habitación, al entrar intentó buscar su varita

--pero que tonto… no traigo ropa, menos varita… --murmuró temiendo por su vida pues Draco golpeaba furiosamente la puerta amenazando con derribarla, buscó una forma de salir y dio con un cerro de ropa, sin importarle si estaba sucia o limpia, tomó el primer pantalón que encontró y se lo puso, cuando la puerta se abría, por fortuna Alhena había llegado antes de que Draco la derribara, el hombre de puso una playera roja --Por favor… señor, déjeme que le explique… un momento¿es Draco… Malfoy?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de amenazarlo con su varita

--Pero… usted… no… no es el 12 de Grimauld place --exclamó el hombre mirando la habitación en la que estaba

--No… --contestó Ash abriéndose espacio entre sus padres, se acercó a él y lo miró con atención, él seguía mirando a Draco --PAPÁ ATACALO ES UN MORTIFAGO --gritó Ash dando un brinco hacia atrás, Draco, casi sin pensar, lanzó un _petrificus_

-- _Protego _ --murmuró el hombre extendiendo una mano al frente

-- ¿Tam? --Preguntó Ash mirándolo triste

--Sí… eso quería explicar, pero no me dejaron… vengo del futuro, no supe en realidad como llegué, les aseguro que cuando salí de mi casa traía ropa… un momento… si no es Grimauld Place… ¿dónde estamos?

--Francia --dijo Ash limpiando un par de lágrimas, Tamar la miró extrañado

-- ¿Pero que haces tú en Francia? --preguntó alarmado

-------------------------------

Helen seguía recostada en la campiña, se lamentaba lo que había pasado, aún no creía que lo hubiera arruinado, pensaba todas las opciones posibles para explicar su error, la fogata estaba por extinguirse cuando volvió a agarrar fuerza y adoptando un color blanco se irguió hasta casi tocar el cielo, Helen se sentó como impulsada por un resorte y miró con atención hacia el fuego… un par de minutos después, el fuego se apagó completamente… dejando ver a una hermosa mujer que vestía una elegante túnica blanca, que dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo a pesar de sus treinta y tantos años, sobre la túnica llevaba una capa de viaje roja que le cubría completamente la cabeza…

-- ¡Señora Potter! --Exclamó alegre Helen mientras se acercaba a la mujer

--Helen… me alegra que lo hayas logrado --La mujer abrazó a la chica que parecía buscar algo --no sé donde están… Helen… mi hijo ¿dónde está Jader¿cómo está?

--Está en la casa Potter, no sé como está señora Potter, él se ha portado bastante extraño desde que llegaron, según me dijo Ziva --Explicó la chica, de repente cayó de rodillas

--Helen…

--Está bien… no te preocupes, la llevaré con mis padres… --Un apuesto hombre de cabello de un negro azulado casi al tocar sus pies y hermosos ojos azul oscuro, ayudaba a Helen a ponerse de pie, la abrazó y sonriendo miró a la mujer de capa roja --cuando haya descansado irá a reunirse con ustedes… explícale a tu esposo que tienen entre dos y tres meses, hasta entonces podrán regresar, las oportunidades no sé dan siempre, el destino se hace de la vista gorda una vez cada cien mil años --explicó el hombre mientras se elevaba

--Gracias Uriel… te ves diferente --Sonrió ella

--Sí, Helen también me lo dijo… jamás pensé que podría cortarme el cabello --dio una carcajada y después desapareció

-----------------------------

Sid bajaba muy serio las escaleras, vestía un pantalón café y una camisa casual blanca

-- ¿No hay algo un poco más grande? --preguntó Sirius señalando la ropa que le quedaba muy corta, Tam bajaba tras él, había ido a acostar a Harry, los niños jugaban afuera, Ziva miraba hacia la nada, Cora seguía sonrojada y Azariel dormitaba

--No¿podrías explicarnos? --pidió Ginny, Sirius se acercó a ellos

--Claro… --dijo sonriente mientras se sentaba frente a Ziva, la chica no pudo evitar mirarlo, su padre le dedicó una sonrisa que decía: "hablaremos, tienes mucho que explicar", la chica le regresó una sonrisa nerviosa y prefirió mirar hacia la chimenea… --En realidad, no sé cómo llegué aquí… y menos en la forma en la que lo hice… sé que soy demasiado como para que Cora me disfrute sola, el privar al resto del mundo de mí es inhumano, pero acostumbro usar ropa --comentó pensativo mientras se volvía a poner de pie, Cora negó con la cabeza sonrojándose --Me encanta cuando te pones así --dijo Sirius seductoramente

--Está en el salón de entretenimiento --murmuró Cora

--Gracias corazón --sonrió y silbando fue hacia el salón

Jader abrió lentamente los ojos al escuchar un silbido, lo conocía muy bien, cuando escuchó la voz de su tío Sirius cantando, se sentó rápidamente… solo faltaban quince minutos, debía hacer algo…

--------------------------------------------------------

--Por favor Ash, tienes que creerme… traía unas fotografías pero no sé donde quedaron --Tamar se paseaba desesperado frente a Ash, Draco y Alhena lo miraban boquiabiertos

--No lo creo… si fuera así… el anillo jamás… --Ash se interrumpió, las lágrimas que intentaba guardar desde hacía diez minutos la traicionaron

--Pero es que el anillo… ¡el anillo! --exclamó esperanzado, miró su mano y respiró aliviado al ver que llevaba su anillo de matrimonio, rápidamente se lo quitó y se lo mostró a Ash, ella lo tomó y lo miró, estaba ardiendo… --en ocasiones tengo que quitármelo, no pasaba desde hacía tiempo --sonrió Tamar mirando la marca roja de su dedo anular, amplió su sonrisa al escuchar un plop atrás suyo… su esposa acababa de llegar, se giró y la abrazó, pero ella no estaba para arrumacos

-- No es Grimauld place --barbotó deshaciendo el abrazo de Tamar

--Yo también me alegro de que estés bien --reclamó Tamar

--Selva --susurró Ash

--No eres tan importante en este momento --le regresó ella -- ¿Qué pasa¿Qué haces aún aquí? --reclamó esta vez ella --Mi hijo debe estar muriendo y tú tomando el té --señaló la bandeja de té de la mesita de en medio

--Yo no bebo té…

-- ¿Entonces que demonios haces aquí?

--No quiere ir --murmuró molesto señalando a Ash que miraba triste la escena. Su esposa se giró hacia Ash, Tamar se acercó rápidamente y le quitó la capucha

----------------------------------------------------------

--No está por ninguna parte… que bueno es para desaparecer --Sirius se dejó caer agotado en el sofá

Todos habían buscado a Jader por la casa y no había ni rastro, Ziva y Azariel eran los que parecían mas preocupados… algunos cracks se escucharon a mitad del lugar, Draco y Alhena habían aparecido, Draco se miraba bastante más pálido de lo normal, le siguieron Tamar, su esposa y Ash que no parecía nada feliz…

--Ya era hora --murmuró Sirius despatarrado en el sofá -- ¿mi querida cuñada, donde está tu hijo? --Sid sonrió a la mujer de la capa roja

--En el salón de entretenimiento --se adelantó Ash y corrió para allá, los demás la siguieron…

Un par de minutos después, la puerta del salón de entretenimiento se abría violentamente, Ash se congeló en la puerta al ver sobre un sillón a Jader pálido que respiraba entrecortada y débilmente, Tamar llegó tras ella y corrió hacia el chico, su color escapó al sentir el casi extinto pulso de su hijo

--El anillo frío --pensó desesperado

La mujer de la capa roja se acercó a Jader, se arrodilló junto a él y bajó la capucha, dejando ver un hermoso cabello negro a mitad de la espalda y los místicos ojos café rojizos que había heredado de su abuela

--Jader --susurró acariciando el frío rostro de su hijo -- ¡Tam, se muere! --Ashley Potter se giró hacia su esposo con el rostro bañado en lágrimas

--Dame tu anillo --Pidió él haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, Ashley sin comprender le dio su anillo de matrimonio, Tamar corrió hasta su yo pasado de quince años, lo abrazó por el cuello y le murmuró unas cosas al oído

--Me mata si hago eso --contestó Tam

--Y si no lo haces tu hijo se muere

--Su papá

--si se te acerca yo lo detengo --dijo Tamar

Tam se acercó a Ash y la abrazó por la cintura, sin esperar a que la chica reaccionara le plantó un apasionado beso, lentamente separó su boca de la de Ash y murmurándole que la amaba al oído le puso el anillo, Draco intentó acercarse pero Tamar lo evitó… cuando el anillo descansó en la mano de Ash… Jader se sentó como impulsado por un resorte dando una gran bocanada de aire, su color volvió a la normalidad, su madre lo abrazó llorando por unos segundos, después se puso de pie y fue con su esposo… Jader alarmado miró a su alrededor, tragó saliva al ver a su padre… no supo cómo pero algo lo había tirado al piso y le ardía la mejilla, levantó la mirada y se topó con los furiosos ojos de Ash, se paró de un brinco y se resguardó tras el sofá…

--Abo…abogo a la de… democracia --tartamudeó el castaño mirando a su padre

--Moción denegada… democracia vetada --siseó Tamar acercándose peligrosamente a Jader, el chico caminó en sentido contrario… Tamar rodeó el sofá que para desgracia de Jader estaba pegado a la pared por un lado, así que lo brincó, su padre se detuvo y lo miró --Diles tu nombre --ordenó seriamente Tamar

--Jader Potter --se apresuró a responder el chico

--Completo --murmuró Tamar

Pero Jader recordando todo lo que había dicho, solo lo miró

-- ¿No tienes ganas de obedecer? --preguntó Tamar empezando a rodear el sillón, Jader fue al lado contrario, Tam miraba sorprendido, no pensaba que sería tan estricto… Jader brincó el sofá, Tamar lo miró fijamente al otro lado

--Ya lo saben --argumentó Jader señalando a su madre

Tamar miró a su esposa y volvió a ver a su hijo, sin más, desapareció, Jader brincó el sillón, donde segundos antes estaba brilló una luz, Jader volvió a brincar el sofá… Tamar sonrió tétricamente, se llevó las manos al pantalón, Jader miró las manos de su padre… Tamar desbrochó su cinturón y lentamente lo sacó de las presillas, lo tomó de ambos extremos doblándolo, Jader miró a su madre, pero ella lo miraba seria, podría decir que molesta…

--Bájate el pantalón, el bóxer, ve a la mesa de billar, coloca las manos sobre ella y separa las piernas --ordenó lentamente Tamar

Jader miró a su padre, después a su alrededor… sin decir una sola palabra obedeció a su padre… Cuando intentaban salir, Tamar se giró hacia ellos y prácticamente les ordenó se quedaran

Ash miró alarmada a Jader, se soltó del abrazo de Tam e intentó correr, pero solo quedó en un intento pues su yo futuro la detenía, lloraba pero le sujetó el brazo y negó lentamente con la cabeza

--pero…

--Lo comprenderás después --susurró Ashley, esperó a que Tam la abrazara para soltarla, ella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y abrazó a Sirius

-- ¿Cuándo lo pensaste? --preguntó Tamar tras Jader, el chico no dijo nada -- ¿no quieres hablar? --volvió a preguntar… levantó la mano en la que traía el cinto, Ashley cerró los ojos al verlo, cuando escuchó el ruido que hizo el cinturón al impactarse contra la piel de Jader dio un pequeño brinco y hundió el rostro en el torso de Sirius, él desvió la mirada y la abrazó más… Azariel abrazó a Ziva, Tam miraba sorprendido

Jader ahogó un grito, Tamar volvió a levantar el brazo y a estrellar de nuevo el cinturón, Jader no pudo evitar llorar, Tamar usaba toda su fuerza… Ashley lloraba aferrada a Sirius, Ash hipaba intentando correr hacia Tamar, pero Tam no la dejaba… Tamar lo repitió cinco veces más

-- ¿Cuándo lo pensaste? --volvió a preguntar… Jader intentó abrir la boca pero ningún sonido deseaba salir

Tamar lo azotó dos veces más y volvió a hacer la misma pregunta

--Tenía siete --murmuró Jader intentando evitar que su voz se quebrara pero no obtuvo mucho

--Siete --repitió Tamar pensativo, Jader asintió -- ¿Y lo planeaste?

Jader no respondió ganándose otros dos cintarazos

-- A mitad de… de cuarto --murmuró el chico hundiendo los dedos en la superficie de la mesa

-- ¿En clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras?

Jader asintió

-- ¿Cuando te enteraste de que para el rehechicero no había imposibles?... que podía desafiar la continuidad espacio tiempo --murmuró pensativo Tamar y tomando desprevenido a Jader siguió con los azotes, el chico ya no podía ahogar los gritos, solo pensaba en el terrible dolor que sentía… Ashley intentaba detenerlo, pero Sirius la tenía sujeta… -- ¿Cuántos? --preguntó Tamar deteniéndose

Jader pensó rápidamente sobre lo que se podría referir su padre, tenía demasiado en la cabeza, su padre había traído a colación todo tipo de temas…

--Veinte --sollozó el chico

--Vístete --ordenó Tamar, mientras arrojaba a un lado el cinturón

Jader subió su bóxer con lentitud, después más lento aún se subió el pantalón, Tamar le puso las manos sobre los hombros y lo giró hacia él… después tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Jader, con ambos pulgares le limpió las lágrimas… después, lo abrazó, Jader se dejó llevar al abrazo totalmente sorprendido… su padre estaba llorando

--Jamás vuelvas a pensar en eso otra vez… ¿me escuchaste? --le susurró Tamar al oído a Jader, mientras seguía llorando --no quiero siquiera imaginar lo que habría pasado si hubiéramos llegado un par de minutos más tarde… te amamos Jader… eso no lo dudes nunca

--Lo… lo siento papá

--Ahora, quiero que le digas a Ash, tu nombre completo… aún no me cree --Ordenó Tamar deshaciendo lentamente el abrazo

Jader se limpió el rostro con la manga de su saco y fue con Ash

--No hagas eso --le reprendió sonriente Ashley, Jader le sonrió como disculpa y se detuvo frente a Ash

--Yo… lamento todo lo que te dije --murmuró mirando a Ash

Ash lo miró seriamente, no pudo evitarlo y abofeteó a Jader, el chico se llevó una mano a la mejilla y retrocedió mientras Ash se le acercaba peligrosamente

-- Un lamento todo lo que te dije, no me es suficiente… ¿cómo demonios crees que me sentí?

--Perdóname… Ash por favor… o ¿prefieres que te diga mamá? --preguntó Jader con una sonrisa nerviosa

--No me vengas con eso… tenemos la misma edad --Ash se acercó completamente a Jader, él no se atrevió a retroceder más --Desde que conocí a Tam, pensé que compartiría mi vida con él… después llegas tú y me dices que LE DEJE EL CAMINO LIBRE A LA MALDITA DE SELVA PORQUE TU EXISTENCIA DEPENDE DE ELLO --gritó Ash llorando, Jader miró el piso --DICIENDOME LO LAMENTO… ¿PIENSAS ARREGLARLO TODO?... PUES NO VA A SER ASÍ… EL ANILLO QUE ME REGALÓ TAM EN NAVIDAD SE ENFRIÓ Y ESO ME LO EXPLICA TODO… SIGO SIN CREERLO --volvió a gritar Ash, y volvió a abofetearlo

--De hecho, Ash --Tamar se acercó a Jader --el anillo no se enfriaría ni aunque muriera --le pasó un brazo por lo hombros abrazándolo, y le extendió una mano frente a la cara, Jader la miró y después a Ash

--Está en la habitación… --murmuró Jader intentando salir

--Oh mi querido niño --Tamar abrazó más fuerte al chico evitando que se zafara y atrayéndolo hacia él murmuró --eres hábil, pero no te creo

Jader se dio por vencido y metió la mano al bolsillo interior de su chamarra, sacó la mano apuñada y la extendió sobre la mano de su padre, Tamar sonriendo fue con su yo pasado, le murmuró unas cosas al oído, después le sacó a Ash el anillo, Jader cayó de rodillas sujetándose al lado del corazón, empezó a gritar desgarradoramente, parecía que el corazón estaba a punto de explotarle, lo invadió un ataque de tos tan grave que cada vez que tocía escupía sangre, puso una mano en el piso mientras con la otra seguía sujetándose al lado del corazón, Ashley se alarmó cuando el chico comenzó a vomitar sangre, Ash se preocupó y se petrificó mirando como el piso se cubría de carmín, a Jader le temblaba por debilidad el brazo con el que se sostenía, pero seguía vomitando, empezaba a tener pequeñas convulsiones… Tamar le gritó a Tam se apresurara, pero el chico estaba congelado, a Jader ya le salía sangre por la nariz… las convulsiones aumentaron, Jader gritó una última vez, y se desplomó sin conciencia de nada…

Tamar sintió que lo abandonaba la fuerza de las piernas, Sirius reaccionó a tiempo para atrapar a Ashley que acaba de desmayarse, Tamar atrapó a Ash mientras se acercaba a Tam, la puso con cuidado en el piso, se irguió y zarandeó a su yo pasado que tenía fuertemente sujeto el anillo, el chico seguía con la vista fija en Jader, Ziva lloraba aferrada a Azariel que lloraba en silencio, Ginny estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta, Cora solo miraba…

--El anillo, por merlín ponle el anillo y bésala --rogó Tamar a Tam mientras lo zarandeaba… Tamar miró al chico que parecía en un shock nervioso, se mordió el labio inferior, levantó el brazo y abofeteó a su yo pasado, Tam cayó sentado al piso y miró a Tamar --El anillo --murmuró Tamar… Jader no respiraba

Tam gateó hasta Ash y le puso el anillo mientras la besaba…

-----------------------------------

Helen lloraba mientras contemplaba un extraño cáliz sobre una gran mesa de roble blanco, deseaba meter la mano… ¿Qué le importaba lo que sus abuelos dijeran?... Jader seguía igual… y ella ahí, mirando como la maldita diosa Tod se llevaba a quien jamás podría dejar de amar… miró a su alrededor, el comedor estaba vacío, por el umbral de la enorme puerta pasó Ehrlichkeit, vestía una larga túnica blanca, su cabello gris hacía ondas por el piso, Helen pensó que se detendría, pero siguió de largo…

--Honestidad… ¿una indirecta?... por fortuna no las entiendo --murmuró Helen volviendo su vista hacia el cáliz… remangó la manga de la túnica rosada que vestía…

-- ¿Helen? --una serena pero gruesa voz la llamó a su espalda, la chica cerró los ojos y se giró -- ¿Qué hacías?

La chica solo lo miró

--Helen… debes dejar que las cosas fluyan como…

--Pero dijiste que el destino desviaba la vista cada cien mil años… jamás dijiste que lo hacía solo para un cambio… no puedes pedirme que mire como muere… no puedes… --Uriel abrazó cariñosamente a Helen, ella lloró en el pecho de su padre

Desde el umbral de la puerta, dos siluetas, más altas que un ser humano normal, miraban atentos la escena… Reigert Freundlichkeit, la reina de los dioses del bien… abrazaba a König Badness, el rey de los espíritus del mal…

--Es una buena chica --murmuró la diosa, König asintió mientras invitaba a su esposa continuar con su caminata

--Helen, vamos a tu habitación… debes descansar, por favor --Uriel intentaba por novena vez convencer a la chica, pero ella seguía rehusándose… hacía un gran esfuerzo por soltarse de su padre e ir a ver el cáliz, pero Uriel era más fuerte…

--No podré descansar jamás, sabiendo que la vida de Jader estaba en mis manos y yo no hice nada --Helen soltó sus manos de las de Uriel y le golpeó el pecho, él la volvió a abrazar

--Helen, cuando descanses lo verás todo más claro, por favor… obedéceme --Volvió a pedir Uriel, y la chica a negar --lo comprenderás Helen --murmuró Uriel y pasándose su mano sobre la cabeza de Helen tomó en sus brazos a la chica que se acababa de desmayar… suspiró profundamente y salió del gran salón…

En cuanto salió, junto a la mesa del cáliz se materializaron König Badness y Reigert Freundlichkeit, caminaron tomados de la mano y miraron el interior del cáliz, al instante el líquido dorado que descansaba en la copa de plata se remolinó y dejó ver el salón de entretenimiento de la mansión Potter… Ash se estaba incorporando ayudada de Tam, Ashley seguía inconciente en brazos de Sirius, Tamar lloraba arrodillado junto al cuerpo de Jader… Ash se corrió hacia Jader, se arrodilló junto a él…

--No… no puede… no puede --sollozó la chica negando desesperada con la cabeza, pasó su mano por el rostro de Jader… estaba frío…

* * *

E**SPERO SEÑALES DE VIDA!!!!!**

_**SION-ALLEGRA  
**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	12. Nada es gratis

**_Si han llegado hasta aquí saben perfectamente que personajes son míos y que es de Rowling, la WB y no sé quien más..._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Volvíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii y no actualicé en otra parte XP... digo muchas cosas jajajajajajjaa y pocas cumplo, que costumbre jajajaja XP... el siguiente es el de KOBRA POTTER jejejeje y los otros pues... ahi aviso jejejejejejeje... me hacen trampa con los reviews y no diré quien hace las trampas, pero una es la madre de cierto muerto que no quieren que muera pero que ni modo y la otra es la prima MMMMMMMMMMmmm jejejeje ahi va el capitulo... disfrutenlo!!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

****

* * *

**_  
_**

**__**

En Das Glied, el lugar del equilibrio entre el bien y el mal… el lugar donde está, estará y estaba por el transcurso de los tiempos el palacio de Ewigkeit, hogar de los espíritus del mal y dioses del bien, que eran dirigidos por König Badness y Reigert Freundlichkeit, gobernantes de cada bando respectivamente… ambos unidos en un matrimonio perfecto basado en el equilibrio total de todas las cosas… por centurias, las peleas entre König y Reigert han sido caracterizadas por el dialogo fiel y sincero, encontrando siempre el equilibrio correcto y así… así han podido evitar que en la tierra se llegue al caos que sería ocasionado por el apocalipsis al que el ser humano, muggle o mago llegaría si sus acciones fueran decididas explícitamente por él mismo… pero en esta ocasión, con la que König jamás estuvo de acuerdo… el ambiente en el salón del destino casi ardía, Reigert discutía con la serenidad que la caracterizaba, y König hacía gala de su temperamento explosivo al mismo tiempo que de su enorme educación¿La razón?... una simple, el trabajo de la diosa Tod… la diosa de la muerte…

-------------------------------------------

Ash lloraba aferrada al cuerpo de Jader, Tamar se puso de pie lentamente… salió del salón con la vista perdida, Ash no tardó mucho en correr tras él… le dio alcance a mitad del jardín delantero, donde miraba el horizonte, ya ni siquiera lloraba…

----------------------------------

--No puede ser… no siento su energía --Sir Dunkel se paseaba por los oscuros pasillos de su palacio, llevaba los ojos cerrados intentando sentir la mínima vibración que la poderosa energía de Jader le pudiera dar… pero tenía unos segundos apagada completamente --Más energía futura, energía verdaderamente futura… --comentó pensativo el dios de la oscuridad, una sonrisa oscura se dibujó en su rostro, después desapareció…

-------------------------------

Helen asomó la cabeza hacia el salón del destino, donde sus abuelos discutían, el cáliz lo tenía König, estaba más molesto que de costumbre, miró hacia atrás comprobando que su padre no la hubiera seguido y armándose de un valor que ya lo hubiera deseado el dios Wert, entró en el recinto…

----------------------------

Dunkel apareció frente a la mesa de billar del salón de entretenimiento de la mansión Potter, todos seguían con la vista fija en Jader, Ashley estaba arrodillada cerca del cuerpo de su hijo, solo lo miraba, de pronto salió volando hasta los pies de Sirius, pero en el mismo instante se puso de pie, apuntando con su mano al dios de la oscuridad que se acercaba lentamente a Jader… Dunkel hizo un aspaviento con su mano derecha, Ashley se estrelló esta vez contra la pared…

--No se te ocurra --siseó Tam interponiéndose entre Jader y Dunkel, el dios rió con burla, hizo el mismo movimiento que con Ashley, pero Tam no se movió, sino al contrario, su poder aumentó, de sus ojos salió un humo plateado, su cabello empezó a danzar hipnotizantemente… pero cayó inconciente sobre Jader

Ashley ahogó un grito, Dunkel lanzó un rayo negro hacia Ginny, Sirius se interpuso logrando que el rayo le atravesara el hombro, siguiera con el costado de Cora y el brazo de Ginny… Azariel se interpuso a Dunkel desafiante y Ziva salió corriendo del salón…

--Niño, quítate --siseó Dunkel… Azariel lanzó un rayo azul de su mano logrando arrancarle la mano a Dunkel, éste miró el muñón, sonrió y su mano salió de nuevo…

Tamar corría desesperado por la estancia de la casa, Ash y Ziva iban tras él… al llegar al salón de entretenimiento, se asustó al ver el lugar desecho, todos estaban bien, inconcientes pero bien al fin y al cabo…

--No --murmuró aterrorizado, el cuerpo de su hijo no estaba… buscó a su esposa, pero no la encontró…

--Dunkel, no pude hacer nada… lo siento --balbuceó Azariel en el ultimo atisbo de conciencia que le quedaba, después se desmayó…

-- ¡Ash! --Tamar se giró rápidamente hacia la chica -- ¿Puedes sentir donde está Jader? --preguntó ilusionado, pero Ash negó mientras gruesas lágrimas le surcaban el rostro…

En ese momento Harry entraba al salón…

-- ¿Por qué están todos dormidos? --preguntó inocentemente, Tamar lo miró y no pudo detener las lágrimas

--No es nada Harry, ve a jugar con Yafeu por favor

--No quiero… --dijo el niño tercamente

-- ¡Sólo sal de aquí! --le gritó Tamar mientras lo sacaba a empujones… Harry le dio un puntapié en la pierna y salió corriendo… Tamar negó con la cabeza molesto y regresó a lo suyo, a pensar como traer de vuelta a su esposa --Pero… ¿Por qué Dunkel quiere el cuerpo de Jader? --Se preguntó pensativo

-- ¡Señor Potter! --Helen entraba corriendo, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Tamar

--Helen… estas muy feliz --comentó apagado Tamar

--Señor Potter… hablé con mis abuelos --dijo Helen tomando aire y antes de que Tamar lograra hilar una frase, volvió a hablar --y mi abuela me dijo que lograría una entrevista con la diosa Tod

-- ¿Tod?... la diosa de…

--La muerte señor --se adelantó la chica

--Pero nunca…

--Señor Potter… no todo es fácil --la expresión de la chica se apagó un poco, sin embargo, aún se podía ver la esperanza que tenía

Todos empezaron a despertar poco a poco, pero guardaron silencio al escuchar lo que Helen decía…

-- ¿Entonces?

--La diosa Tod solo hablará con alguien de sangre noble --murmuró Helen

Tamar se giró a ver a todos… ninguno era sangre limpia…

--que lo ame tanto como para estar dispuesto a dar su vida por Jader --siguió la chica, sus ojos se ensombrecieron levemente

--El único… es… tío Ron --murmuró Tamar

--Yo también --dijo Ginny tomándose el brazo que tenía herido

--Permítame --susurró Helen y se acercó a Ginny… colocó sus manos sobre el brazo de la pelirroja y al instante la herida se cerró, hizo lo mismo con aquellos que estaban heridos… después volvió frente a Tamar

--Mamá… no puedo permitir que hagas eso --negó rotundo Tamar

--No me vengas con eso Tamar… --le reprendió Ginny

--pero usted no puede señora

Ginny se giró hacia Helen que suspiraba con los ojos cerrados

--Usted no puede porque la diosa Tod no quiere hablar con usted… ella quiere hablar con alguien de sangre, de espíritu noble… quiere hablar con el pequeño Harry

Tam soltó una carcajada al escuchar a Helen, Ginny se volteó a verlo con una mirada asesina, Tamar sonrió mientras Tam se disculpaba con su madre

--Pero Harry tiene 4 años --dijo Ginny sin comprender

--Lo sé, lo mismo dije yo… pero mi abuela dice que así debe ser y que la diosa Tod quiere que sea hoy a las cinco de la tarde

--Pero si faltan dos horas --murmuró Ginny mirando su reloj pulsera

--Es la única opción --Helen se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Ziva, ésta la abrazó inmediatamente

Ginny miró a la chica, no podía creerlo… todo recaía de nuevo en Harry, pero ahora tenía solo cuatro años…

-------------------------------------------

Con su enorme hoz de fuego blanco, la diosa Tod entró al salón del destino, su cabello ondeó místicamente al detener su hipnotizante andar a pocos metros del pequeño pelinegro sentado sobre la gran mesa de roble… entre sus piernas tomando con sus manitas miraba sumamente interesado el cáliz del destino… la diosa iba a hablar, pero la inquieta vocecita del niño la interrumpió…

-- ¿puedo meter la mano? --preguntó con la vista fija en el líquido dorado del cáliz

Ella sonrió y se acercó más…

--Hola pequeño Harry¿cómo has estado?

Harry asintió con la cabeza y siguió con el cáliz… la dulce voz de la diosa Tod le hizo desviar la vista… se topó con una hermosa mujer de rasgos finos, su pálida piel hacía resaltar esos profundos ojos negros…

--Harry… tenemos que hablar…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dunkel caminaba de un lado a otro en la gran habitación en la que estaba… sentada frente a él se encontraba Ashley que no dejaba de maldecirlo, pero por fortuna tenía un hechizo silenciador, pues su rostro no demostraba nada bueno, daba miedo el solo mirarla… junto a ella en el piso, estaba el cuerpo de Jader…

--Tu sangre… --murmuró Dunkel señalando a Ashley --la madre que todo lo daría y siete horas más… el poder mágico de un rehechicero será mío --rió Dunkel, miró atrás de él… donde sobre el escritorio de madera negra estaba el orbe de la profecía con vida que volvía a vaciarse -- ¿Has escuchado la leyenda del rehechicero? --murmuró Dunkel mirando fijamente el inerte cuerpo de Jader

------------------------------------------------------------------

En el jardín de la mansión Potter, todos estaban en el jardín… los niños ajenos a todo jugaban entretenidos, pero los adultos estaban sumidos en un tenso silencio, los adolescentes divagaban por algo muy lejano a la realidad… Helen tenía los ojos cerrados rezando por que Harry pudiera hacer algo, el grito que Ash dio hizo que todos la miraran… la chica se sujetaba al lado del corazón, Tamar se acercó a ella rápidamente…

--Ash… ¿Qué tienes?

--Si… siento… a… algo… caliente --balbuceó la chica, Tamar no pudo evitar su alegría e inconcientemente la besó

Helen al escucharla, volvió a cerrar los ojos y empezó a murmurar para sí misma…

-- ¡Oye! --reclamó Tam

--solo falta que te enceles de ti mismo --sonrió Sirius, Tam lo miró y sonrojándose hasta el límite sonrió y se recargó en la pared…

-- ¿Dónde? --Preguntó apresurado Tamar sin haber escuchado su propio reclamo, Ash lo miró sin comprender, sentía que se quemaba --El primer lugar que te venga a la cabeza

--Hogsmade --murmuró la chica --un callejón a la izquierda antes de entrar a la aldea, una pared… octavo piso hacia abajo, la tercera puerta, metro y medio de Dunkel --recitó lentamente Ash mirando fijamente la nieve bajo sus pies, después levantó la mirada, solo pudo ver la imagen borrosa de Tamar mientras desaparecía… --Pero es imposible la entrada --susurró Ash girándose hacia Sirius que negó con la cabeza

--Espero que todo esto te sirva para que dejes de ser tan impulsivo --dijo Sirius mirando a Tam, éste lo miró incrédulo, se le hacía imposible que ese fuera su hermano… --A propósito… ¿Dónde estoy cariño? --preguntó un sonriente Sirius coqueteando con Cora

--En una convención sobre… --empezó Cora, pero Sirius la interrumpió

--Quiditch… donde conozco a la despampanante rubia --comentó soñador Sirius

-- yo creo que eso no debió decirlo --murmuró pensativo Azariel --2 galeones a que es una maldición

--mejor 5… y yo le voy a que le grita --dijo Tam

--Van cinco a que le grita y lo corretea lanzándole el _tarantallegra_ --anunció Ziva

--Bien que sean 5 --sonrió Azariel

-- ¡SIRIUS POTTER! --gritó Cora…

--Ups --murmuró Sirius mirando a la pelirroja que no parecía muy contenta --no espera linda… no es lo que tú piensas --intentó decir, pero la varita en ristre de Cora lo hizo retroceder --oye… oye, yo no soy el de la rubia… yo ya pasé por eso y… demonios, no debiste enterarte… espera linda que no pasa nada en verdad…como padre responsable te lo aseguro --barbotó Sirius a gran velocidad, y con una impresionante agilidad puso a Ziva entre él y Cora… pero la pelirroja rodeó a Ziva --oye, pero él se va a divertir… guarda tus energías para cuando mi yo más joven regrese --rogó Sirius

--Para él también tengo --siseó peligrosamente Cora, Sirius tragó saliva y optó por correr… los _tarantallegras _le zumbaban por todas partes… Ziva sonriente extendió la mano frente a Azariel y Tam…

--------------------------------------------------------------

--Eres un lindo niño… ¿quieres un caramelo? --preguntó sonriente la diosa Tod mientras revolvía cariñosamente el cabello de Harry, él asintió efusivamente…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamar corría por el callejón que Ash le había dicho, llegó a la pared y lanzó un potente hechizo con su varita, pero nada pasó… guardó la varita y lo intentó con su mano, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, maldijo insistiendo desesperado…

En el interior del extraño recinto, Dunkel seguía paseándose frente a Ashley, ella sonreía levemente, sentía un reconfortante calor en el pecho… su hijo vivía… Jader se arrastraba lentamente, intentaba llegar con su madre… cuando casi lo lograba, Dunkel le piso fuertemente el brazo con el que intentaba tocar la silla…

--Sabía que pasaría esto… eres demasiado como para que te dejen morir --sonrió con burla Dunkel --Ahora niño ponte de pie

Jader se paró mirando con odio a Dunkel

--Tienes razón, soy demasiado… tú no me podrás hacer nada, no pertenezco aquí --murmuró Jader extendiendo lentamente la mano hacia el hombro de Ashley

--Sí lo haces, te aseguro que la mataré --amenazó Dunkel señalando con un dedo a Ashley, Jader bajó rápidamente el brazo, sin embargo dio un paso acercándose a su madre… arriesgaría todo, no debía intervenir, ya lo había hecho demasiado… le sonrió irónico a Dunkel y tocó el hombro de su madre, Dunkel le lanzó un rayo negro… Jader hizo una mueca de dolor, pero aún así desapareció…

Tamar maldecía por milésima vez el no poder abrir la puerta, cuando sintió que algo realmente pesado le caía encima, levantó la cabeza pero no puedo ver más, solo sintió como algo le sujetaba del hombro y después una sensación parecida a la aparición…

Sirius empezaba a agitarse por la carrera, Cora parecía tener demasiada energía

--Hey linda que tengo más años que tú ya no es la misma, por favor --rogaba Sirius al momento de brincar un _tarantallegra, _cuando Cora casi lo alcanzaba Jader cayó sobre Sirius, Cora se detuvo al instante, pues delante de ella acababan de aparecer Ashley y Tamar… Sirius se giró y miró al chico a un lado de él --No tienes idea de cuanto te amo --le sonrió a Jader, inmediatamente todos los demás se acercaron

Helen corrió directo con Jader, se arrodilló junto a él, cerró los ojos y puso sus manos sobre el abdomen del chico

--Creí que solo tú te podías hacer daño --comentó pensativo Azariel, Jader solo lo miró

--Puedes trabajar para la INTERPOL Azariel --murmuró Tamar dándole un zape al chico de cabello azul

En ese momento la diosa Tod caminaba hacia ellos, llevaba sobre sus brazos extendidos el cuerpo de Harry

--No --Ginny se llevó las manos al pecho y comenzó a llorar en silencio, todos se giraron al escuchar el susurro de la muerte, Jader se puso de pie al instante, cayó de rodillas pero con gran dificultad se volvió a poner de pie, su padre intentó detenerlo pero no lo logró

--No… no puedes hacer eso, no Tod¡no tienes derecho!... ¡NO! --gritó Jader acercándose con dificultad… Tod le sonrió y miró al niño que yacía en sus brazos

--Pequeño rehechicero, sabes que yo no…

-- ¡NO!

--Hijo --murmuró Ashley, pero Jader la ignoró

--No puedes Tod… no es justo… no de nuevo --gruesas lagrimas recorrían el rostro de Jader, pero miraba fijamente a la diosa de la muerte --no puedes hacerlo otra vez, no por mi culpa de nuevo --Ashley ahogó un grito y se abrazó a Tamar que también lloraba --Tod no puedes --murmuró fríamente Jader, llevándose una mano a la herida --El equilibrio…

--No me amenaces rehechicero… con la muerte… no se juega --dijo Tod tranquilamente, Jader lloraba furiosamente --Zauberert si te doy un lugar neutro… ¿intercambiarías tu vida por la del niño? --preguntó serenamente la diosa

-- ¡Nooo! --gritó Ashley desesperada, Tamar la abrazó más fuerte

--Sí --aseguró al instante Jader

--Una gran responsabilidad Azzuharah, la que ha gobernado tu vida --sonrió Tod acercándose a Ginny que lloraba abrazada por Sirius, quien sollozaba derrotado

--El pequeño Eras no fue el culpable… el espíritu del azar gusta de agregar una pizca de risa infantil a la poción fétida y después disfrazarla de poción para el resfriado --explicó sonriente la diosa --permite que una joven anciana cruce unas palabras contigo Ginevra --y sin esperar respuesta, la elegante muerte entró a la casa

--Jader deja que te cure --rogó Helen

-- ¡Déjame… no ves que no puedo morir! --siseó furioso Jader, alejándose de Helen

--Sigues con esas tonterías en la cabeza --aseguró fríamente Tamar, Jader lo miró de reojo y se sentó en el césped --Deja que Helen te cure --ordenó Tamar

--Estoy perfectamente, nada me ha de pasar --murmuró Jader

--Helen… por favor --insistió Tamar

La chica no dudó en acatar la orden de Tamar y rápidamente se arrodilló frente a Jader, pero éste la empujó con tal fuerza que la hizo estrellarse contra la pared de la casa que estaba varios metros atrás, Jader se congeló, no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo… Draco Malfoy que acababa de aparecer junto a su esposa y Sirius Black solo miraron una sombra que les pasaba por un lado, después un golpe seco se escuchó…

--DRACO JADER POTTER MALFOY --gritó Ashley realmente furiosa, Jader miró rápidamente a su madre, intentó pararse pero la herida se lo impidió, Tamar iba a reprenderlo pero se abstuvo al ver el estado en el que estaba su esposa… Azariel corrió hacia Helen y la ayudó a levantarse, después se acercaron lentamente

--Estoy bien señora, no hace falta que… --intentó decir Helen pero Ashley se lo impidió

--Cúralo ahora mismo --murmuró Ashley prácticamente sin despegar la mandíbula, miraba furiosa a Jader…

Helen se arrodilló rápidamente junto a Jader

--Lo siento Helen… no me di cuenta, soy un peligro para… Aaahhh --se quejó Jader, Helen acababa de presionar con su mano la herida

--La atravesaré si lo vuelves a decir --advirtió seria la chica…

Un par de minutos después, Helen se puso de pie…

--No puedo hacer nada

--Te lo dije…

--No hables Draco… --siseó Ashley, el chico tragó saliva y decidió guardar absoluto silencio, Draco Malfoy miraba boquiabierto del castaño a Ashley --ponte de pie --ordenó la morena fulminando con la mirada al chico

Jader obedeció rápidamente a su madre, era peligrosa… al igual que todos, miró hacia la puerta al escuchar el susurro de la muerte, la diosa Tod salía, serena se acercó a Jader

--Azzuharah, ni siquiera yo… puedo llevarte --susurró la diosa pasando una mano por la herida de Jader que al instante se cerró, después desapareció

Unos segundos después, Ginny salía de la casa aferrada al pequeño cuerpo de Harry, sollozaba desconsolada…

* * *

E**SPERO SEÑALES DE VIDA!!!!!**

_**SION-ALLEGRA  
**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	13. Recuperando edad

**_Si han llegado hasta aquí saben perfectamente que personajes son míos y que es de Rowling, la WB y no sé quien más..._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS_**

**__**

* * *

**__**

* * *

**__**

Jader corrió hacia Ginny, se detuvo unos centímetros de ella, la pelirroja le sonrió débilmente el chico miró hacia los brazos de su abuela, quien se acercó lentamente hasta él y le besó la mejilla

--Llévalo a acostar --susurró Ginny pasándole a Harry, Jader la miró sorprendido --anda cariño --sonrió maternalmente pasándole una mano por el cabello --después tú y yo hablaremos muy seriamente --Ginny le dio un cariñoso golpe en la mejilla y más tranquila fue con el resto, Jader se quedó mirándola --Jader --Apremió Ginny al ver que el chico seguía ahí, Jader miró el cuerpo de su abuelo, su pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud, jamás había sentido tanta alegría… su abuelo vivía, entró sonriente a la casa… pero… ¿entonces por qué lloraba su abuela?, y más importante aún… ¿Qué significaba el hablaremos muy seriamente?, tragó saliva, miró una vez más al niño que dormía en sus brazos y entró a la casa…

Poco a poco todos fueron entrando y acomodándose en la estancia, los niños siguieron jugando en el jardín… Ally acababa de llegar y ayudaba a Ginny en la cocina a preparar la comida, mientras en la estancia, Cora y Sirius o mejor dicho… Cora continuaba con el pequeño problema de "la despampanante rubia" y el resto observaba, la más atenta era Ziva, un extraño placer se arremolinaba en dirección de su estomago…

-- Pero es que nada Sirius… no puedo creerlo…

--Vamos linda, que no pasó nada… yo solo la vi y estaba muy guapa, pero nada que ver contigo… Yo no la invité a tomar una copa como James o la rubia con la que salió Jho o Rem que… --Sirius estaba tan concentrado con sus argumentos que no se dio cuenta cuando tres mujeres se detenían camino a la cocina

-- ¿De que rubia hablas? --siseó peligrosamente Lyly tras él…

-- ¿Lyly?... había olvidado como te mirabas de veinti… --Sirius sonreía abiertamente

--No me vengas con eso ahora y explícame lo de la rubia con la que salió Jho

Sirius la miró alarmado

--También lo de la copa de James --siguió Ally que dejaba unas bolsas con alimentos en el piso

--Y lo que ibas a decir sobre Rem --sonrió Hebe

Sirius miró a Tamar que le sonreía mientras abrazaba a Jader que acababa de sentarse junto a él

--Si me pidieran adivinar sobre el padre de Azariel, metería las manos al fuego asegurando que eres tú --fue lo único que dijo Tamar para después inventarse una plática con Jader quien platicaba con Azariel y Tam

--Pero has de necesitar un favor y te lo voy a negar --murmuró molesto Sirius para volverse con las cuatro féminas que con cada segundo incrementaban su furia, excluyendo a Hebe que sonreía, Tamar rió burlesco mirando de ganchillo a su hermano quien lo miró murmurando algo que Tamar pudo asegurar eran maldiciones contra su integridad --Vamos mujeres, que eso ustedes no deben saberlo, les aseguro que no pasa nada… ¿Ziva quieres ayudarme? --imploró el moreno mirando a su hija

--Bueno… --empezó la chica

--Ella no ha nacido aún, por lo que su comentario estaría fuera de lugar --Interrumpió Tamar supuestamente enfrascado en una charla con los chicos

-- ¡Quieres callarte Tamar! --rugió Sirius intentando abalanzarse sobre su hermano, pero una pelirroja se lo impidió y no precisamente la que deseaba que lo hiciera, Lyly era más peligrosa que su esposa --Preciosa, por favor…

-- ¿En la convención? --siseó Lyly

Sirius negó rápidamente con la cabeza, miró alarmado como Lyly levantaba su varita, después la imitaba Cora y le seguía Hebe… Ally ya había desaparecido…

--No… por favor… yo y mi bocota --murmuró Sirius mientras las mujeres desaparecían, suspiró resignado tomándose fuerte del brazo de Lyly

--Eso se va a poner bueno --comentó alegre Tamar, sacando de la túnica su varita

--Ni lo pienses --Advirtió Ashley

Tamar hizo que no la escuchó y miró a su yo joven

-- Recuérdame porque no fuiste a esa convención --dijo Tamar interesado

Ashley intentó darle un zape pero él movió la cabeza logrando salvarse del golpe que llevaba finta de doler bastante…

--Pues… estaba castigado --contestó pensativo Tam

--Se puso interesante --siguió Tamar -- me pregunto…

Jader miró a su padre que sonreía, le estaba picando a su madre solo por diversión…

-- ¿Qué me habría tocado?... ¿rubia, morena, castaña o pelirroja? --siguió Tamar como si estuviera solo en la estancia… segundos después se escuchó un ruido sordo, Jader ahogó una carcajada y Tamar se llevó una mano a la cabeza, Ashley le había dado un golpe espectacular

-- Pelirroja supongo yo --siseó furiosa Ashley, su yo joven empezaba a molestarse

--Oh vamos… si a mi no me gustan las pelirrojas, tuve oportunidad y la rechacé

-- ¿Sabes que estas metiendo toda la pata? --preguntó Jader en susurro a Tamar, él le regresó una sonrisa

-- ¿Qué tú que…? --Ashley se puso de pie violentamente

--Sí Ash¿recuerdas cuando…? --Tamar sonrió autosuficiente, sonrisa que molestó más a Ashley

-- ¡No, no recuerdo nada! --Ashley se puso frente a Tamar en pose amenazante, él sonrió pícaramente, justo esa sonrisa había puesto cuando Jader estaba por ser concebido y eso hizo que Ashley bajara un poco su molestia

--Vamos Ash --murmuró Tamar como niño pequeño, seguía sonriendo igual… sabía que a su esposa le encantaba esa sonrisa y lograba mucho con ella

-- ¿Ahora? --preguntó inconcientemente Ashley, Tamar amplió su sonrisa, ella había caído -- ¡TAMAR POTTER! --gritó Ashley al ver la sonrisa de su esposo, quien soltó una carcajada y ella se sonrojó a más no poder, su yo joven también adquirió un tono carmesí --eres un…

--Ashley… ¿podría hablar contigo un momento? --Ginny salía de la cocina --la mayor --agregó al ver dos pares de ojos café rojizos mirarla

Ashley miró a su esposo y murmurando algo que Tamar parecía entender porque reía más, fue con Ginny…

Ash se acercó a Jader, Tamar la miró fijamente sin dejar de reír y rápidamente se apartó de Jader, el chico lo miró extrañado, al instante giró la cabeza al sentir un ardor

--Aaaayyy¿Qué haces Ash?

--Quiero hablar contigo --murmuró Ash halando la oreja de Jader

--No es necesario que me arranques la oreja… aaayyy --Se quejó Jader poniéndose de pie, como respuesta al fuerte tirón de oreja

-- Papá has algo --Jader miró a Tamar, pero él lloraba de la risa, Ash empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras, Jader manoteó intentando quitarse la mano de Ash de su oreja, pero solo logró un jalón mayor y ante el temor de que su oreja se despegara optó por seguir la dirección que llevaba su oreja y algo encorvado subió las escaleras, Tam miró sorprendido a su novia, Tamar seguía riendo

--Aaayy Ash --se quejaba Jader

--Si te apresuraras te dolería menos --siseó Ash dando un jalón fuerte

--Aaaaah --gritó el castaño llevándose una mano a la oreja, Ash volvió a jalar y Jader a gritar, abajo… se escuchó un golpe sordo, Tamar había caído del sofá, Jader miraba desesperado como las puertas pasaban , un par de metros después, Ash abrió una puerta y prácticamente arrojó al castaño dentro…

--Aaaayyy aaaaah, Ash que bárbara --Jader comprobaba en un espejo que su oreja siguiera en su sitio, que por el ardor que sentía, bien podía habérsela arrancado, hacía amago de sobarla pero no se animaba

-- ¡Ahora me vas a decir por qué estás aquí! --ordenó Ash azotando la puerta

--Porque me arrastraste --se quejó Jader

--No me vengas con esa tontería Jader…

-----------------------------------------------------------

--Pero es que no es posible Ginny… eso no es posible --Ashley lloraba recargada en la mesa de la cocina, Ginny la miraba maternalmente en frente

--Ashley, sé que es difícil… solo será uno más, entiendo que siete es mucho, pero querida… yo tuve doce hijos, puedes con otro más --sonrió Ginny acercándose a la morena

Ashley levantó la vista de la mesa y miró a Ginny, suspiró un par de veces antes de hablar

--Ginny, yo solo tengo un hijo… --murmuró Ashley y más lágrimas salían sin control

--Pero la leyenda…

--Sí… el séptimo hijo nacido de un séptimo hechicero que ha surgido de un séptimo hijo… muchos magos han tenido esas características --Ashley miraba fijamente a Ginny, ya no lloraba, su expresión era seria --pero… Jader es hijo único… tuve seis cunitas vacías cuando volví del hospital --la morena seguía con su expresión seria, Ginny había empezado a llorar --los medimagos e incluso los médicos muggles, dijeron que no podría volver a embarazarme

--Pero Tod dijo que el espíritu infantil de Harry empezaría a salir cuando tú te embarazaras y terminaría de hacerlo cuando tuvieras al bebé, por eso se quedarían un tiempo, poco más de un año --explicó sin comprender Ginny

--Quizá pueda otra Ginny… a mí me encantaría eso, pero no puedo --Ashley sonrió triste

--No, la diosa Tod dijo que tú serías… que sería un embarazo difícil, pero que tú tenías que tener a ese bebé

--Pensaremos en eso Ginny, por lo pronto no le digas nada a mi esposo o a Jader por favor

--Bien Ashley… terminemos de preparar la comida… ¿te parece?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

--Por favor Ash, no insistas, no puedo decirte nada del futuro

--Por favor nada Draco

--Ay no me digas así, solo lo escucho cuando estás realmente furiosa y antes de una tunda --se quejó Jader mirando a Ash

-- ¡Pues estoy furiosa!

--Vamos Ash…

-- ¡Déjate de tonterías Draco!

--En serio Ash, siento que me arde el trasero cuando mencionas ese nombre

--Pues contéstame --ordenó imperiosa la morena

--No puedo… ya sabes demasiado y…

--Lo único que sé es que soy una horrible madre

--No digas eso --saltó rápido Jader

--Es lo que tú dices, querías separarme de Tam, querías que Selva fuera tu madre --Ash lloraba impotente mirando el piso

--Esa no era mi intención --susurró Jader --Ash, no me siento bien

--No intentes cambiarme el tema… --Advirtió seria Ash, pero Jader ya se había desmayado y empezaba a convulsionar, un par de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas --si lo haces para no decirme nada, no me conoces lo suficiente --siguió Ash esperando una respuesta, pero al no tenerla corrió hacia las escaleras llamando a Tamar

--Te conozco demasiado bien --murmuró Jader mirando la puerta que acababa de cerrarse…

---------------------------------------------------------------

--Solo podremos entrar con carnet --Explicó Sirius esperanzado, pero Lyly miraba seria el enorme domo que daba la bienvenida a los amantes del quiditch con enormes, danzarinas y centelleantes letras, sin hablar empezó a caminar decidida, Sirius se volvió a maldecir por vigésima vez en esa hora antes de echar a andar tras su hermana…

El tamaño del estadio solo podía explicarse mediante la magia, era enorme, habrían más del millón de personas ataviadas con túnicas de los equipos de quiditch, muchas volaban sobre sus escobas, habían pequeñas tiendas de artículos del deporte y demás cosas que a las mujeres no les interesaba…

--Lyly esos pobres muchachos debieron haber pagado 200 galeones por su carnet, y el primero que noqueaste tenía carnet Premium le debió haber costado como 1000 galeones --Sirius se quejaba tras Lyly, pero ella al igual que las demás mujeres, miraba a su alrededor buscando algo

--Vamos mujeres, nunca los van a encontrar --Sirius aún conservaba un poco de esperanza en que quizá podría regresarlas a su casa, pero la voz de Ally apagó la luz que mantenía

--Ahí están --gritó Ally

Sirius las siguió balbuceando maldiciones para sí mismo… esquivando a algunos y empujando a otros tantos, llegaron hasta un grupo de cuatro hombres morenos rodeados por despampanantes mujeres de cortas y muy ajustadas vestimentas

--Buenas tardes… ¿podrías darme la hora? --Hebe usó su voz más dulce al acercarse a Rem, él volteó sonriente

-- ¿Hebe? --murmuró Rem sorprendido, la rubia amplió su sonrisa al ver como su esposo se quitaba rápidamente el brazo que una morena le tenía sobre los hombros, después como codeaba muy poco disimulado a Jimmy al ver a Ally de un uniforme color fuego, desde el cabello y pasando hasta los zapatos, pero Jim estaba demasiado acaramelado con una castaña, el Sirius del futuro miraba alarmado como Cora se acercaba a su yo joven…

-- ¿moreno? --siseó Lyly junto a un hombre de parado cabello azabache y asustados ojos dorados

-- ¡Lyly! --murmuró Jho

-- ¿Qué pasa? --preguntó una pelirroja

--Que la reunión terminó, así que a volar --barbotó molesta Cora, Sid miró a su esposa

-- ¿Quiénes son cariño? --Una rubiade entalladas ropas se abrazó a Sid

--Había olvidado eso --murmuró Sirius llevándose una mano a la cara

--Sus esposas --siseó Cora mirando fulminante a Sid

La rubia abrazada a Sid miró directamente su mano y más específicamente su dedo anular donde una hermosa argolla dorada brillaba, después miró a sus amigas, que la imitaron, al comprobar que estaban casados dieron media vuelta y se alejaron, pero una rubia seguía abrazada a Jho

-- ¿con él si me puedo quedar? --preguntó cariñosamente una rubia mirando específicamente a Lyly, cuando la pelirroja iba a decir algo, la mujer levantó la mano de Jho y se le puso frente a la cara a Lyly que sin intención alguna miró el dedo anular de su esposo

-- ¿te quitaste el anillo? --Siseó Lyly mirando fijamente a los ojos de Jho

--No… yo… Lyly --Jho intentó acercarse a su pelirroja pero ligeros choques eléctricos que parecía despedir Lyly se lo impidió --por favor amor…

--No me digas así Jhonna --murmuró Lyly, Jho cerró los ojos al escuchar su nombre, ella jamás lo había llamado así…

--Lyly… perdí el anillo cuando comía un hot dog¿sabias que es una comida muggle que…? --Jho intentó aliviar la tensión de ese rincón, la rubia se había enfadado y ya coqueteaba con otro hombre… pero los hermosos ojos verdes de Lyly no expresaban furia, solo había dolor y una decepción enorme, lentamente levantó su mano y contempló sus dos anillos, el de compromiso y el de matrimonio, ambos con una linda lluvia de pequeños diamantes, Jho la miraba congelado, Lyly tomó la mano de su esposo y con lentitud puso su mano sobre la de él, después sin ánimos de sacar su varita desapareció, Jho abrió con parsimonia su mano, un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas al mirar en la palma de la mano los anillos de Lyly

--Una estúpida excusa Jho --murmuró Ally rodando los ojos

-- ¡Maldición!... ¿y por lo menos se te ocurrió buscarlo cerca del carro de Hot dogs? --preguntó frustrado Sirius

Los chicos lo miraron atentos, el más sorprendido era Sid, se le hacía conocido…

-- ¿Y tú eres? --Sid se acercó a su versión futura, pero él seguía lamentándose mientras miraba el lugar donde Lyly acababa de desaparecer

--Cora… si tan solo me hubieras escuchado, aquí nunca pasó nada, se me escapó, acostumbro bromear con eso con mis hermanos, pero solo era una broma --masculló molesto Sirius

--Oye no le hables en ese tono a mi esposa --Reclamó Sid

--Ahora sí me recuerdas no es así Sirius… --Cora iba a empezar con su reclamación pero Sirius del futuro la interrumpió

--Entiende Cora que esas mujeres solo eran edecanes que trataban de ligar, pero para nosotros solo existe una mujer, para mí eres tú, para Jimmy es Allegra, para Rem es Hebe y para el bruto de Jho es mi hermana

-- ¿Cómo que para ti es mi esposa? --Sid se acercó más a su yo maduro, pero él volvía a ignorarlo

-- _Accio anillo _ --murmuró Sirius extendiendo una mano a la salida del estadio, segundos después cerró la mano y se acercó a Jho --toma --dijo extendiendo su mano a Jho que solo la miró --es tu anillo, estaba en la rueda del carrito de hot dogs --explicó el moreno respirando hondo --solo a ti se te ocurriría perder el anillo y a Lyly venir cuando eso pasaba --Sirius caminaba enfrente de todos, parecía preocupado, lo miraban sorprendidos

-- ¿Oye quien eres? --insistía Sid, pero no obtenía respuesta

--Ya se le pasará --Cora intentó restarle importancia, pero por la cara de Sirius no parecía que fuera posible

--No es tan sencillo… hoy en unas horas volvían, en la noche Jho y Lyly hacían la tarea --lloriqueó Sirius frotándose repetidas veces la frente

--Todo terminó --susurró Jho tratando de evitar llorar

--Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso Lupin, Lyly tiene que entrar en razón, vas a llevarle serenata, unos caramelos, tulipanes morados, voy a hacer una reservación en L´amour el restaurante favorito de Lyly, sé que puedo conseguir pases para la opera de las diez de la noche, después la suite del hotel Premium, yo cuidaré a Acanit y a Dylan pero Aroa tiene que ser concebida mañana en la madrugada --enumeró concentrado Sirius --pero como tenga a Tam entre mis manos me lo voy a comer entero

--Oye… como sabes todo eso --Jimmy se había acercado a los dos Sirius

Sirius levantó la cabeza y los miró, Jho estaba derrotado y los demás lo miraban interesados, por lo que había aclarado con anterioridad, las mujeres estaban tranquilas y abrazaban a sus esposos

--Jho, escúchame… debes hacer lo que te dije, las reservaciones déjamelas a mí… ¡escúchame Lupin! --semi gritó Sirius, Jho había vuelto su cabello castaño de nuevo, con lentitud miró a Sirius que lo zarandeaba -- ¿conocen a Jader, Azariel y Ziva? --Sirius pausó esperando la afirmación de los hombres --también vengo del futuro, y no quiero que todo cambie, no quiero que la enana pelirroja desaparezca

Jho le prestó más atención al escuchar eso

--Aroa es tu hija, la tercera… y si mis cálculos son correctos y las estrellas y todo eso… debe ser concebida en la madrugada --se lamentó Sirius --y ahora yo… no y el maldito carácter explosivo de mi hermana, y esa rubia que te coqueteaba ah y no olvidemos tu idiotez al perder el anillo justo en éste momento… así que no he sido yo solo el que ha arruinado todo… pero tú y yo lo arreglaremos… ahora ve tras esa pelirroja y trata de arreglarlo y si no puedes convencerla de que salga contigo, engáñala, Ally te puede ayudar, y mi hija también… yo me encargaré de las reservaciones… recuerda, solo siete tulipanes morados, puedes ponerle uno blanco, no mejor sin el blanco… la debes convencer antes de… --Sirius consultó su reloj pulsera --las siete… mandaré un patronus con la hora del restaurante, ahora muévete que esa enana pelirroja es demasiado parecida a mí como para que desaparezca --ordenó Sirius preocupado, después con un ligero crack desapareció

------------------------------------------------------------------

--Hey Ash… amor --Tamar bajaba las escaleras, su hijo ya estaba mejor…

--No estoy de buen humor Tamar --advirtió Ash

--Pero cariño --Tamar intentó tomar el brazo de su esposa, pero ella lo esquivó molesta

Tamar sonrió y dando media vuelta subió tras Ashley…

----------------------------------------------

Helen miraba ensimismada el cáliz que tenía sobre su escritorio la diosa de la providencia… ahora el líquido transparente estaba revuelto y no dejaba ver nada

--Todo está cambiando --una adolescente de 17 años de platinados rizos, vestida con una túnica celeste entraba con un gran cucharón de plata, Helen se giró apenada al escucharla

--Lo siento yo…

--Está bien Helen, comprendo por lo que pasas… ahora puedes ir a estar con tu novio, por lo pronto no hay peligro

--Jader no es mi novio --la chica miró segura a la diosa, ella la miró con una sonrisa maternal demasiado madura para la edad que aparentaba

-- Quizá si tu madre supiera que…

--Vorserhung… ella no es muy aceptada por los padres de Jader en éste momento

--Pensé que ya no era tu novio… y entonces¿Por qué te interesa que sea aceptada o no? --inquirió la joven diosa con una sonrisa mientras agitaba el cáliz con el extraño cucharón

--Eh bueno…

-- ¿sabes que tarde o temprano ella se enterará?... según la diosa Tod, se quedarán un año y medio --murmuró Vorserhung contemplando concentrada el cáliz

--Algo escuché de eso… ¿Qué miras?, yo no veo nada --comentó Helen inclinándose sobre el cáliz

--los ojos de la experiencia y la paciencia Helen… no todo es lo que parece --sonrió la diosa

--Como digas… ahora iré a ver si Uriel deja que vaya con Jader, lo extraño…

--Recuerda Helen… Jader hizo todo porque él creía que era lo correcto, debes asegurarte que esa puerta falsa que pretendía tomar se haya cerrado por completo y si no ha sido así, tú ciérrala --la diosa le sonrió a Helen, ella siguió caminando… toda su vida la había pasado entre dioses y espíritus y seguía sin comprender sus acertijos… aunque Vorserhung era un poco más clara

--------------------------------------------------------

Tan solo aparecer en la mansión Potter, Jho había buscado a su esposa que intentaba evitarlo, Jimmy, Rem y Sid estaban asombrados al ver las versiones futuras de Tam y Ash…

--Pero es que solo a mi padre se le ocurre cometer un error así --murmuraba incrédula Ziva después de haber escuchado a Rem

--Ziva… ¿podrías ayudarme?, tu padre dijo que… --Jho salía derrotado de la cocina

--Claro --la castaña se levantó rápidamente del sillón y subió las escaleras corriendo

Jho se dejó caer donde había estado Ziva sentada, en ese instante Sirius aparecía

--Muy bien, espero que hayas hecho todo, yo ya hice mi parte… la reservación para cenar será a las ocho, la opera está para las nueve treinta y la suite lista --enumeró el moreno acercándose a Jho, cuando Ginny subía las escaleras, Sirius le entregó al castaño un sobre con boletos…

--------------------------------------------

Ginny caminaba por los pasillos de la primer planta de su casa, en la habitación que era de Lyly, se escuchaban unos ruidos, se acercó y pudo escuchar a su hija discutir con Cora, Hebe y Ally, después la conciliadora voz de Ziva, siguió de largo, sabía que todo se arreglaría… hasta que un par de metros, tras la puerta de la habitación de Tam escuchó unos ruidos extraños, intentó abrir la puerta pero no pudo…

-- ¿Ashley?... encontraste lo que te pedí --preguntó Ginny con cautela al golpear la puerta, tras la cual, se escuchó un ruido como de algo que caía…

--Sí… Gi… Ginny, ya voy… es… estaba muy… escondido --balbuceó Ashley con la voz entrecortada después de algunos eternos segundos

--Bien, te espero abajo entonces

--sí

Ginny volvió a la cocina pensando en los problemas que tenía su hija Lyly… minutos después una sonriente Ashley entraba…

El grito desgarrador de Jader, había hecho a todos los de la estancia correr hacia la habitación que compartía con Azariel, al abrir la puerta y mirar al pequeño Harry saltando sobre el castaño que según Ash convalecía, Sirius se molestó más aún que el padre del chico…

--Harry James Potter, deja de hacer eso ahora mismo --ordenó el Sirius mayor, el niño lo miró y le enseñó la lengua antes de seguir brincando

--Jho, Lyly accedió a que le des una explicación, aunque no se arrepintió de haber hechizado al grupo que le trajo serenata --Ziva entraba tranquila a la habitación, Jho y Sirius respiraron aliviados al escucharla, pero casi al mismo tiempo, Sirius volvió a su posición molesta

--He dicho que dejes de hacer eso --volvió a ordenar Sirius, pero el niño lo ignoró

--Mi mamá pregunta que son esos gritos --El pequeño Eras entraba molesto, su madre le había ordenado subir a averiguar, dejando que Yafeu ganara el juego de quiditch que tenían en el jardín, pero guardó silencio al ver como Sirius bajaba a Harry de la cama y éste lo maldecía con palabras no muy propias de un niño de cuatro años…

--Es tu padre --comentó Jimmy mirando al Sirius del futuro

--Pues será muy mi padre James, pero es un chiquillo muy grosero --murmuró malhumorado Sirius, mientras jalaba a Harry del brazo

--Hasta que alguien le pone un alto --murmuró Eras

--Si mamá te mira se va a molestar mucho --dijo Tamar revisando a Jader que se seguía quejándose

Sirius se sentó en la cama de Jader y de un tirón se echó a Harry sobre las piernas, el niño dio un chillido

--Cierra la puerta --ordenó Sirius mirando a Eras, el niño obedeció rápidamente, cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, se recargó en ella y miró a Sirius, pues acababa de cerrar la puerta en la nariz de su madre --No te preocupes yo tomo toda la responsabilidad -- le tranquilizó Sirius

-- ¡ABRAN LA PUERTA! --Gritaba Ginny aporreando la puerta, Eras dio un brinco y se alejó de la puerta, Harry parecía pez acabado de sacar del agua, intentando zafarse de Sirius

--Eres más escurridiza tú Ziva --comentó sonriente Sirius, Azariel sonrió mientras miraba a Ziva, la chica se sonrojó al sentir todas las miradas en ella, Sirius soltó una carcajada, pero inmediatamente la ahogó y la reemplazó por un grito de dolor, Harry acababa de reventarle de una patada el labio… murmurando todo tipo de maldiciones recargó casi todo su peso con un brazo sobre el niño, con la otra mano bajó el pantalón de pana negra del niño, miró a Tamar que le negó lentamente con la cabeza, Sirius sonrió al ver el bóxer verde con rayas rojas que danzaban…

--ABRAN INMEDIATAMENTE --gritó Ginny al escuchar el grito que dio Harry con la primera nalgada

--La puerta --indicó Sirius al escuchar como ésta crujía, Tamar hizo unos extraños movimientos con las manos, al instante un rayo esmeralda delineó la puerta, sellándola…

-- ¡TAMAR, CUANDO SALGAS DE AHÍ ME VAS A CONOCER, SÉ QUE FUISTE TÚ --vociferó Ginny, Tamar miró a Tam y sonriendo le indicó con la cabeza la puerta

--Aquí yo soy Tam… tú eres Tamar --se apresuró a excusarse Tam

--Bueno… yo no soy quien está nalgueando a su esposo --dijo Tamar mirando a Sirius que seguía con lo suyo, dio dos nalgadas más a Harry, le subió el pantalón y lo puso frente a él

--Dime por qué te pegué --Pidió Sirius seriamente

--Porque eres un… --murmuró Harry con una mirada amenazante, Sirius continuó mirándolo

--Odio cuando hace eso --comentó pensativa Ziva

--Harry no lo voy a repetir --insistió Sirius

--Porque me porté mal, no te obedecí --dijo Harry mirando dulcemente a Sirius, él aún serio, le sonrió

-- ¿Siempre soy así? --preguntó interesado Sid, Ziva asintió mirando a Sirius quien tomó a Harry de la mano y lo llevó a un rincón, el niño sollozó en silencio mientras Sirius volvía a la cama de Jader

--Muy bien… ahora solo hay que esperar que mamá se tranquilice un poco antes de salir de aquí… hazme campo Jader --agregó Sirius acomodándose en la cama, pero no terminaba de de recostarse cuando la puerta se hizo astillas…

--Tamar --siseó molesta Ginny, Tamar sonrió como cuando le atrapaban en alguna trastada y desapareció inmediatamente al igual que Sirius, cuando la pelirroja entraba a la habitación, los demás adultos hicieron lo mismo, dejando a los menores de edad en la habitación, Ginny los miró fulminantemente --Ven Harry --llamó Ginny dulcemente después de asegurar que ninguno había podido hacer lo que acababa de pasar --Eras ve a tu habitación, me has cerrado la puerta en la cara --ordenó Ginny, el pelirrojo la miró e iba a protestar, pero la mirada de su madre lo evitó y mascullando maldiciones obedeció --Harry, amor, ven… --insistió Ginny después de que su hijo saliera --¿Harry? --Ginny se acercó al rincón donde el niño seguía sollozando --ven cariño

Pero Harry negó con la cabeza recargada en la pared

--Harry ven…

--No, porque Sirius me va a volver a castigar --murmuró el pequeño tratando de dejar de sollozar, a Ginny le extrañó esa actitud e intentó hacerlo entrar en razón pero Harry seguía en su plan

--No lograrás nada… la mirada de mi padre siempre logra eso, no se apartará de ahí hasta que él le diga --comentó Ziva recargada aún en la pared

--Mamá, déjalo ahí…

--Tamar…

--Mamá por favor… estaba brincando sobre Jader, casi lo mata --argumentó Tam -- ¿puedes preguntarle?, no creo que quiera mentir ahora… lo estabas consintiendo demasiado

--Tam… no conoces la infancia que tuvo tu padre --Ginny se acercó a su hijo y le susurró

--Mamá, él nos dijo muchas veces lo que había pasado, pero… ¿no has pensado que era el hombre que… era, porque su infancia lo inclinó?, si hubiera sido un niño mimado y consentido en todo, bien podría haberse unido a Voldemort en vez de luchar contra él, las artes oscuras no le interesaron por eso… aunque todos afirman que Albus Dumbledore era un hombre totalmente chiflado, tenía razón en todo lo que hizo, no dejó a mi padre con sus tíos solo por la protección de la sangre, pero tampoco porque quería que lo maltrataran, sino simplemente porque sabía que no lo tratarían como cualquier familia de magos que lo adoptara, que por ser el niño que vivió lo consentiría quizá más de lo que tú hiciste… --Tam enfrentó a su madre con una increíble madurez, justo con esa que en raras ocasiones le acompañaba, Ginny lo miró fijamente

--Los tres a su habitación --murmuró Ginny saliendo, los chicos se miraron y asintieron…

-- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? --Azariel miró a Tam

--Es la verdad y ella lo sabe, no tiene lugar que nos castigue --balbuceó Tam saliendo de la habitación

-- ¿Pero la vas a obedecer? --inquirió Ziva siguiéndolo, Tam se alzó de hombros

-------------------------------------------------------

A las siete con veinticinco, Jho apareció en medio de la casa Potter vistiendo un traje negro con una camisa color miel, Lyly lo esperaba en la estancia…

-- ¿Nos vamos am… Lyly? --Jho estaba más nervioso que cuando iba a pedir en matrimonio a la pelirroja

--No ha llegado Sirius y dijo que iba a cuidar a los niños --murmuró molesta Lyly

--Yo los cuido hermana, váyanse --Jim se acercó a ellos con Dylan dormido en sus brazos… Lyly besó a su pequeño y salió de la casa, Jho miró apesadumbrado a Jimmy, él lo animó con una señal de la mano, el castaño suspiró resignado y siguió a su molesta esposa…

-------------------------

Lo que Tam había dicho a Ginny, había evitado que ella reclamara a sus hijos cuando volvieron, Acanit no tuvo problema en quedarse a dormir en casa de su abuela, pero Dylan… había sido otro cuento, tenía solo un año y no podía dormir si su madre no le cantaba su canción y el ver a los varones Potter cantando y bailando a punto de llorar, no era justamente lo ideal para dormir a un pequeño…

Aunque no los había regañado, Ginny había obligado a Tamar, Sirius, Tam, Sid, Jim y Rem a dormir a Dylan, ella sabía lo que necesitaban para hacerlo que era casi imposible sin la canción correcta

-- ¿Qué hacemos? --preguntó desesperado Sirius mirando a su yo pasado que hacía caras graciosas al pequeño pelirrojo para que dejara su estridente llanto… Dylan dejó de llorar y miró a Sid, el moreno se alegró, el pequeño se frotó un ojo y bostezó, después volvió a llorar… --No lo recuerdo tan llorón --murmuró Sirius

-- ¿No querrá biberón? --inquirió Tamar, quien al principio quería ir con su esposa, pero después de dos horas tratando de dormir a su sobrino, solo quería ir a dormir….

Rem acercó el biberón, Tam se lo dio a Dylan, pero el pequeño lo arrojó contra la pared y siguió llorando, entre sollozos y balbuceos llamaba a su madre

--Deben cantarle una canción --Acanit miraba desde el marco de la puerta, se frotaba un ojo con la mano mientras bostezaba… los seis hombres se giraron rápidamente al escucharla

-- ¿Cuál pequeña? --La voz de Sirius reflejaba desesperación, Acanit sonrió

--Mambrú --dijo la rubia con una pícara sonrisa

-- ¿Mambrú? --preguntó incrédulo Sirius, la niña asintió, Tam la miró extrañado, la sonrisa de Acanit dejaba mucho en qué pensar, pero como estaban tan cansados y desean dormir, los hombres empezaron a cantar y a marchar, Tam no pudo evitar reír al igual que hacía Acanit, por un minuto pareció que funcionaba, Dylan se había sentado en la cama y los miraba interesado, pero en silencio gruesas lágrimas empezaron a salir de los hermosos ojos verdes del niño, frunció la boca en un mohín, Sid dejó de marchar lentamente al ver a Dylan, después lo imitó Rem y los demás hicieron lo mismo cuando el niño dio un grito y volvió a llorar como antes… Sirius miró a Acanit que reía sentada en el piso junto a Tam --Acanit Alexia Lupin Potter --Siseó Sirius, la rubia dejó de reír de golpe y miró a Sirius, se puso de pie al verlo acercarse --No fue una buena broma señorita

--Yo… --Acanit se resguardó tras Tam

--Cálmate Sirius, no es para tanto… fue una buena broma

--Tam, mas vale que te alejes si no quieres que te castigue también --murmuró sirius

--Corre con tu abuela Acanit --Tam empujó a la niña, que al instante obedeció al chico, Sirius fulminó con la mirada a Tam y corrió tras la rubia que era buena corriendo

-- ¿Qué le hacen al pobre niño? --Ashley entraba somnolienta a la habitación, fue hasta la cama y tomó en sus brazos a Dylan, se sentó en la cama y lo meció en sus brazos…

-- Sabes que temblaba, cuando ibas a nacer

Sabes que pensé, que por ahí no ibas a poder

Sabes quien te puso en el pecho de mama (1)

Duérmete corazón, descansa sin presión

Velaré tu sueño amor, sin descanso te cuidaré…

Duerme seguro siempre en los brazos mamá… sshh --Ashley cantó en un susurro al oído de Dylan, poco a poco los ojos del pequeño se cerraron tranquilamente y después de un par de segundos se quedó profundamente dormido, la morena sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente al pequeño y lo acostó en la cama

-- ¿pero como? --Sirius entraba agitado a la habitación

--Una simple canción de cuna --sonrió Ashley

--pero esa la cantabas a Jader --murmuró Tamar

--Lyly me la enseñó, supuse que era la que ella usaba con sus hijos, además, solo necesitaba escuchar el latido del corazón y un susurro suave al oído… como tú Tam --murmuró Ashley pasando un dedo por el rostro de Tamar mientras salía de la habitación --sshh, si lo despiertan no lo volveré a dormir --Advirtió Ashley cuado los hombres intentaban burlarse de Tamar…

Al día siguiente, Ginny despertó a medio día, la casa estaba sumida en total silencio, muestra de que los habitantes de la casa aún dormía, el día anterior había sido demasiado agotador, pero por fortuna todo se había solucionado… se estiró aún arropada, extendió un brazo para tocar la cabeza de Harry, se sorprendió al no sentirlo, pero lo hizo más al sentir húmedo…

-- ¿Harry?, cariño¿te ganó? --sonrió comprensiva Ginny, salio de la cama y fue al baño, cuando estaba por llegar, Harry balbuceó, Ginny se petrificó a un metro del baño, Harry volvió a balbucear e inmediatamente Ginny dio media vuelta y corrió hasta la cama del lado de Harry, con lentitud levantó el edredón de la cabeza de Harry, sorprendida volvió a dejarla y fue rápidamente a la puerta --Hermione no está, la esposa de Ro acaba de tener al bebé y Ron tiene juego --Ginny regresó al lado de la cama --Como la causante de eso haya sido Cho Chang --murmuró Ginny comprobando que la humedad era totalmente lo contrario a lo que ella pensaba --con 4 años era fácil, pero hago con mi esposo de… --Ginny se interrumpió y fue a abrir la puerta

-- ¿Interrumpo algo? --Preguntó sonriente Sirius

--No es gracioso --Ginny se apartó y señaló la cama, Sirius entró sonriendo aún, Ginny cerró la puerta y siguió a su hijo que miraba el bulto envuelto en un edredón infantil --Levántalo --pidió la pelirroja señalando el edredón, Sirius la miró y extrañado destapó la cabeza de Harry, abrió la boca sorprendido

-- ¿Pero cómo?

Ginny sonrió, una idea acababa de llegar a su cabeza

-- ¡Cuídalo! --murmuró la pelirroja y salió corriendo

-- ¿Qué lo cuide? --preguntó incrédulo Sirius --pero si tiene como 17 años --murmuró el moreno rodeando la cama, se dejó caer en el lugar de Ginny -- ¿Qué? --se preguntó mirando la cama --Jajajaja, tiene entre 14 y 16 --murmuró sonriendo, puso una almohada pequeña al lado y se acostó en la cama…

-----------------------------------------------

Ginny corrió por el pasillo hasta la habitación del final, abrió la puerta y recorrió con l avista la habitación, Ashley salía del baño cepillando cabello húmedo

-- ¿Ginny?

-- ¡TAMAR! --gritó la pelirroja, el hombre dio un brinco y se sentó alarmado en la cama

-- ¡Mamá¿qué pasa?

--Sal de la habitación --Ginny fue hacia Tamar, lo destapó invitándolo a salir, él se recostó de nuevo en la cama

--Pero…

--Pero nada --Ginny le quitó la almohada y tiró del brazo

--Mamá --Tamar se sentó en la cama y la pelirroja lo jaló, cuando estuvo de pie lo empujó fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta

--Pensé que cuando crecieras cambiarías tu ropa interior por una sin movimiento --Sid salía de la habitación con mala cara, sostenía con el brazo estirado un pañal que no olía bien, Tamar miró como las snitch de su bóxer rojo volaban alegremente

-- ¿Practicando? --preguntó sonriente Tamar

-- ¿Sabes poner un pañal? --Sid miró suplicante a Tamar, cuando estaba por responder, la puerta tras Sid se abrió y una mancha pelirroja a no más del metro del piso, pasó corriendo

-- ¡Deténgalo no tiene pañal! --Tam cayó a los pies Tam, tenía el cabello lleno de talco, un pañal pegado al pecho, otro a un costado, y un tercero en la pierna, llevaba puesta solo la pierna derecha del pijama, la playera al revés, no terminaba de caer cuando ya corría tras Dylan, los otros dos no tardaron en seguirlo…

-- ¡Va a las escaleras! --Gritó desesperado Tamar…

Pero para cuando llegaron a las escaleras, habían perdido de vista a Dylan, Tamar bajó para buscarlo, Sid siguió en la planta alta y Tam fue al jardín… el reloj anunció la una de la tarde, los tres se desesperaron aún más, el resto empezaba a despertar y peor aún, Lyly llegaría en cualquier momento y ellos habían perdido a su hijo y sin pañal…

* * *

(1) fracción de canción de cuna de los piojos

* * *

E**SPERO SEÑALES DE VIDA!!!!!**

_**SION-ALLEGRA  
**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	14. Primavera en invierno

**_Si han llegado hasta aquí saben perfectamente que personajes son míos y que es de Rowling, la WB y no sé quien más..._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Al que me diga la razón del nombre del capitulo, le concedo cualquier deseo en el fic!!!!  
_**

* * *

**_  
_**

Tam miraba desesperado a su alrededor, ya había ido al armario, a la madriguera, hasta había visto en la casa de sus tíos, el bosque lo había recorrido de cabo a rabo y no estaba ese enano pelirrojo… volvía a balbucear algunas maldiciones cuando un grito le hizo dar un brinco y girarse en el aire, una furiosa pelirroja de ojos verdes se acercaba peligrosamente a él, tras ella, un chico castaño la seguía cabizbajo…

--Tam

El chico tragó saliva y echando un ultimo vistazo a su alrededor, esperó a que su hermana llegara

-- ¿Dónde están mis hijos?

Tam miró alarmado a su hermana, no era que supiera que habían perdido al bebé… pero no podía decírselo, señaló la casa esperando que Lyly le creyera, sin decir más, Lyly dio media vuelta y fue a la casa, Tam respiró aliviado…

-- ¡Sirius! --Sid se congeló a mitad de las escaleras, con lentitud se giró hacia la entrada --mis hijos

--voy… voy… por Acanit, ya vuelvo --tartamudeó Sid y corrió escaleras arriba

Lyly se sentó bufando en un sofá

--Amor… --Jho se acercó a ella

--No se te vuelva a ocurrir decirme así Jhonna

--pero Lyly

-- ¡Pero nada… el futuro no cambiará, debo estar embarazada así que te puedes ir! --gritó con resentimiento la pelirroja -- ¡Acanit, Dylan! --volvió a gritar mirando hacia las escaleras

--Lyly, todo fue un mal entendido… yo te amo… pregunta a tus hermanos, ellos te dirán…

--No me importa lo que ellos tengan que decir… lo que me interesa es lo que pasa en este momento

--No confías en mí Lylyan --murmuró apesadumbrado Jho

-- ¡Papi! --Acanit se abrazaba a las piernas de Jho, el castaño abrazó a la niña

-- ¿Dónde demonios se pudo haber metido ese pelirrojo del demonio? --murmuraba molesto Sirius Potter --No sé como rayos pudieron haberlo perdido, solo tiene un año

-- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? --Siseó peligrosa Lyly, Sirius del futuro se quedó congelado, con lentitud y hasta con miedo se giró… Tamar salía de la cocina y miraba con la boca abierta a su hermano, Sirius lo miró pidiendo ayuda, Tamar rodó los ojos y se acercó…

--Eres un bruto Sirius --murmuró molesto Tamar

--No me hables así niño --refutó Sirius alterándose

--Es la verdad Sirius… ya chocheas, dices puras incoherencias --dijo Tamar golpeándolo con el índice en el pecho --metes la pata hasta el fondo siempre… por tu culpa todo el futuro puede cambiar… ¿Qué te cuesta pensar antes de hablar?

--Cállate Tamar, mas vale que te calles --Amenazó Sirius

-- ¡Oh… lo olvidaba, si Sirius Potter no piensa! --barbotó Tamar haciendo aspavientos violentos con las manos, en ese momento llegaba Ginny

-- ¡Respétame Tamar! --Sirius respiraba agitado tratando de tranquilizarse

--si, ahora te pones en el papel del hermano mayor¿no?, ya no soy un niño Sirius… y tú aún te comportas como tal, así que no tienes derecho a pedir respeto… el matrimonio de Lyly no peligraría si no te hubieras empeñado en venir, solo has servido de estorbo y peligro para nuestra época --siseó furioso Tamar -- ¡eres un maldito estúpido!

Y esas cuatro palabras derramaron el vaso, Tamar se estrelló contra un sillón volteándolo, Ashley que bajaba las escaleras miró alarmada como Tamar se erguía de un brinco y se abalanzaba contra Sirius que respiraba a gran velocidad, de la nariz de Sirius salió un gran chorro de sangre, pero no le importó y le lanzó un golpe a Tamar, él lo esquivó ágilmente, Ginny gritaba furiosa intentando detenerlos pero ninguno escuchaba, ambos estaban tramados en golpes, Jho se había metido intentando separarlos, pero solo había ganado un golpe en el ojo, un par de minutos después, se separaron y algunos rayos multicolores empezaron a volar, pero solo por unos segundos, pues volvieron a tramarse en golpes… Tamar tenía los labios partidos, el ojo derecho cerrado e hinchado, el pómulo izquierdo parecía a punto de estallar, parecía tener alguna costilla rota, mientras Sirius, tenía una fea cortada en la frente de la que corría un grueso chorro de sangre, la nariz rota y horriblemente hinchada, la boca reventada, de su oreja derecha salía sangre… Tamar le había dado otro golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire, él le regresó un gancho al hígado…

-- ¿cómo se le ocurre a Harry tener 15 años justo en este momento? --se preguntó desesperada Ginny mirando como sus dos hijos estaban a punto de matarse a golpes

Ashley les rogaba que pararan, pero no parecían escucharla, ya tenían media hora peleándose y parecía que acababan de empezar, ninguno estaba cansado…

-- ¡Tamar estoy embarazada! --gritó Ashley cuando Tamar había ido a parar a sus pies, él no le hizo mucho caso y de un brinco se lanzó hacia Sirius, los chicos se acercaban extrañados en ese momento, Jader miró sorprendido a su madre… Tamar corría dispuesto a darle un gran golpe en la cara a Sirius, pero frenó de golpe, acababa de entender lo que Ashley le acababa de decir, extrañado bajó la mano… Sirius trató de frenar el golpe pero no pudo y le cerró el otro ojo a Tamar que de nuevo fue a dar a los pies de Ashley, se paró rápidamente y abriendo con dificultad el ojo izquierdo la miró, Ashley estaba furiosa, lo abofeteó con toda su fuerza y dando media vuelta subió las escaleras, Tamar intentó seguirla pero un apretón en el brazo derecho se lo impidió, se giró molesto y se encontró con unas molestas avellanas que lo miraban

--Al despacho… ahora --siseó molesta la pelirroja --no quiero pretextos… eh dicho ¡ahora! --agregó al ver a Tamar a punto de renegar, se giró hacia Sirius, pero él ya iba camino al despacho…

-- ¿Cómo está eso de que perdieron a mi hijo? --Lyly miró a Tam, el chico perdió el color, tragó saliva varias veces, mientras retrocedía con lentitud

Jader imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar tanto en la estancia como en el despacho, así que sin esperar mucho, corrió tras su madre, seguramente había escuchado mal o su madre lo había dicho para detener la pelea… pero no, no podía jugar con eso… llegó a la habitación de sus padres y tocó con cuidado la puerta, nadie contestaba por lo que insistió…

--Pasa hijo --susurró Ashley al otro lado

Jader se apresuró a abrir la puerta y asomó la cabeza, Ashley estaba sentada en la cama, el chico miraba inseguro a su madre, entró y titubeante cerró la puerta, la miró desde ahí… Ashley sonrió y se acercó a él, la expresión de Jader se tornó molesta

-- ¿Por qué juegas con eso? --el tono del chico se escuchaba con rencor

--Jader… --murmuró Ashley sonriendo

--No mamá… a mí no se me hace gracioso, sabes que con eso no se juega

--Jader --Ashley seguía con su sonrisa

-- ¡Deja de reír! --gritó el chico

--Cuida ese tono --pidió Ashley sin quitar su sonrisa

--Deja… no rías --imploró Jader sin poder evitar llorar

Ashley lo abrazó, pero el chico se zafó y fue hasta la cama, ella lo siguió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-- ¡No te rías! --volvió a gritar Jader -- ¿no entiendes como me siento cuando te burlas de mí?

--No me grites Jader… y yo no me burlo de ti… ¿Por qué dices eso? --Ashley intentó de nuevo abrazarlo, el chico se volvió a negar

--Porque es la verdad… y si eso lo haces para echármelo todo en cara, no tienes que esforzarte, de eso siempre he estado conciente --susurró con rencor Jader

-- ¿De que rayos hablas Jader? --la sonrisa de Ashley había desaparecido

-- ¡Como si no lo supieras! --gritó Jader

--Te estás sobrepasando --susurró Ashley --no entiendo a lo que te refieres

--Mamá por favor, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo

--Hijo, en verdad no lo sé --Ashley lo miraba preocupada

-- ¡CLARO QUE LO SABES… ESO ES UNA MALDITA BROMA, PARA DECIRME ALGO QUE YA SÉ… ALGO DE LO QUE ESTOY CONCIENTE DESDE LOS 6!

--Baja la voz, no hay necesidad de que grites… hijo, sigo sin entenderte

--Mamá, deja de fingir… los escuché a papá y a ti cuando dijiste que querías muchos hijos y que por mi culpa no podían tenerlos, que fui un error… un gran error… sé también que por mi culpa mis hermanos murieron… --Jader gritaba llorando, Ashley lo miraba sollozando, no hacía nada por dejar de llorar

--Por eso viniste aquí --susurró Ashley, el chico la miró descolocado --intentabas separarme de tu padre para no nacer --siguió la morena mirándolo fijamente, Jader dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, la mirada de su madre había cambiado a una de total furia --Me habría gustado que hubieras heredado de tu abuelo cualquier cosa, menos el actuar sin pensar y con la primera impresión de todo¿Por qué no preguntaste antes de unir todo en esa incoherente forma? --Jader abrió la boca intentando hablar, pero Ashley lo interrumpió --Muy bien, tenías seis años… pero ahora tienes 16, pudiste preguntar… amor, tú has sido lo mejor que he tenido en toda mi vida, no me arrepiento de haberte tenido, jamás lo haría, no eres ningún error, el error fue del destino, no nuestro, no tú… Ashley le dio un beso en la mejilla, después le tomó una mano y sonriente la puso sobre su abdomen, la primera reacción de Jader fue mirar extrañado a su madre, después se sorprendió al sentir una grata calidez subir por su brazo --No fue ninguna broma… estoy embarazada --Ashley miró al chico que atónito miraba su brazo, Jader levantó la mirada hasta posarla en su madre, ella le sonrió esperando que su hijo la abrazara y la besara, pero pasó todo lo contrario, Jader había empezado a llorar, bien, eso lo había pensado, pero… no que lo hiciera asustado, el chico se apartó lentamente de ella mientras negaba con la cabeza repetidas veces

--No, no puede ser, no… --Jader corrió hacia la puerta dejando sorprendida a Ashley, salió de la habitación y fue hacia las escaleras donde las bajó brincando de tres escalones, a la mitad, chocó contra Tamar que cabizbajo subía, arrojó a su padre escaleras abajo y siguió corriendo, no escuchó los gritos de Ziva, y salió al jardín donde no tardó mucho en desaparecer…

--No puedo creer que actúen como unos niños --Ginny caminaba junto a un cabizbajo Sirius, se detuvo en la estancia al mirar la expresión de sorpresa de los presentes, algunos miraban la puerta principal y otros las escaleras, donde un adolescente muy parecido a Jimmy bajaba, en ese preciso momento Draco Malfoy entraba acompañado de su esposa y Sirius Black, Draco empezó a balbucear señalando hacia las escaleras

-- ¿Harry? --preguntó Ron entrando a la casa con una escoba al hombro, aún llevaba su uniforme de quiditch

El chico asintió extrañado mirando a su alrededor

--No puede ser --murmuró Malfoy

El traqueteo en las escaleras, hizo a todos desviar la mirada hacia ahí, Ashley bajaba corriendo

-- ¿Jader? --preguntó la mujer al llegar a la estancia

--Se fue --Ziva se acercó a Ashley, al instante, la mujer cerró los ojos intentando sentirlo

--Mi magia --se lamentó Ashley en un susurro --no puedo sentirlo, Tam mi niño --la morena se giró hacia su esposo que la abrazaba por la espalda, después miró a su yo más joven --dime que sabes donde está mi niño --imploró Ashley

Ash cerró los ojos al instante, pero negó lentamente, Ashley perdió la fuerza en las piernas al mirarla, casi pierde la conciencia al ver que el pequeño Eras se acercaba con una medallón de esmeralda redondo que prendía de una gruesa cadena de plata, pidió al niño la joya deseando estar equivocada, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente en brazos de Tamar al mirar un tigre en el interior de la esmeralda

--Estará bien --susurró Tamar al oído de su esposa, con una tranquilidad aparente, pues estaba más nervioso que nunca, Jader nunca se quitaba ese medallón porque controlaba gran parte de su poder, pero también sabía que Ashley podía encontrarlo con él… ahora no solo la vida de su hijo estaba en peligro, sino también la del resto del universo

-- ¿Qué pasa? --Harry que había observado todo en silencio se acercó a ellos, Tamar lo miró y aunque se sorprendió abrazó con más fuerza a su esposa

--Jader desapareció --susurró Tamar

--Tranquilícense, Helen lo va a encontrar --sonrió Harry mirándolos…

---------------------------------------------

Las horas pasaban lentamente y no tenían noticias de Jader, Ashley ni siquiera podía sentarse, le desesperaba no saber nada sobre su hijo, sabía que estaba alterado y preocupado y tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, pero cuando apareciera y después de asegurarse que el chico estaba bien, lo castigaría, sí eso haría, en la estancia los chicos platicaban, Harry se había adaptado fácilmente a todos, era extraño, tenía quince años, recordaba quienes eran todos, quienes eran sus hijos, quienes sus nietos, sabía todo y nada a la vez… a media noche, Ginny salió de la cocina y los mandó a dormir, Harry intentó negarse pero la pelirroja lo trató como a otro de sus hijos… un par de minutos después, la puerta principal se abrió lentamente, Jader entró mirando a su alrededor, tras él entró Helen casi empujándolo…

--Señora Potter --Llamó Helen cerrando la puerta, al instante todos los adultos salieron de la cocina, Ashley corrió hacia Jader al verlo y lo abrazó

--No vuelvas a hacerme esto Jader --murmuró la morena besando a su hijo -- ¿Estás bien? --preguntó examinándolo, el chico asintió cabizbajo

--me alegra que estés bien --Tamar le colocó el medallón en el cuello

--Lo siento mamá, lamento haber reaccionado así, pero…

--Descuida amor --Ashley abrazó al chico

--Un momento… ¿en verdad estás embarazada? --preguntó Tamar retomando una plática que habían pospuesto hacía algunas horas, todos los presentes miraron sorprendidos a Ashley, pero el más sorprendido era Draco, Jader puso atención a la respuesta de su madre

Ashley sonrió y besó apasionadamente a su esposo, Helen miró extrañada hacia el techo, eso debía ser obra de su familia paterna…

La mañana siguiente era un total desorden, demasiada gente en la casa y la cocina muy chica, tanto que se habían tenido que hacer varias rondas para servir el desayuno… con la pelea entre Sirius y Tamar, Lyly accedió en hablar calmadamente con su esposo, Hermione había llegado muy temprano al enterarse que Harry había recuperado edad, y justo sobre eso discutían en la estancia…

--A ver si entendí Ginny --Remus se miraba preocupado, se revolvió el cabello desesperado al escuchar un grito de su hijo, Tonks corrió al patio y él siguió hablando --Me estás diciendo… ¿que Harry va a tener quince años por nueve meses? --Remus miró a Ginny deseando que gritara que era una broma, pero sus ánimos se fueron al piso al mirarla asentir

--Y quería ver si… podía ir a Hogwarts, mientras tanto --sonrió Ginny mirando a Remus

--Pero… pero… --empezó a tartamudear Remus

--Harry Potter de nuevo a hogwarts --comentó melancólico Ron --yo también quiero ir --agregó sonriendo --ay Hermione --Exclamó al sentir el golpe que su esposa le acababa de dar en la cabeza

--No digas tonterías Ron… la verdad Remus, creo que Harry estaría más seguro en el castillo --Hermione miró al director

--Por lo que he visto, Harry tiene la mentalidad de un chico de 15 años… y recuerdo como era a esa edad, así que… será lo mejor, Harry volverá al colegio

--Excelente, ahora… preparemos la fiesta para celebrar que voy a ser padre --Tamar besó alegre a su esposa, Draco que observaba, hizo una mueca de desagrado

--Sí y que voy a ser abuelo --agregó sonriente Sirius

--De hecho sería bisabuelo¿no? --Sirius se giró rápidamente al escuchar la aclaración, Harry le sonreía al pie de las escaleras

-- ¿Me estás diciendo viejo? --preguntó Black poniéndose de pie y mirando a su ahijado

--No, yo solo decía --sonrió Harry --Como Ash es tu nieta, pues sus hijos serían… --Harry se interrumpió y subió corriendo las escaleras riendo, Sirius Black se había lanzado contra él…

La revolución en la casa se había calmado un poco pues cada uno había tenido que ir a su casa para cambiarse, pero la que se armaba en la casa Potter era desesperante para los pocos adultos que quedaban… Ginny, Sirius Potter, Tamar y Ashley…

-- ¡Eras ven aquí! --Sirius corría tras el pelirrojo que corría con el pantalón del adulto

-- ¡Yafeu! --Tamar intentaba que su pequeño hermanito se dejara poner los zapatos

-- No me queda nada --Harry sonrió al ver como Tamar se tropezaba y Yafeu corría sobre él --Ezra, ya hazle caso al pobre, lo vas a matar --comentó el chico pasando hacia la cocina, Yafeu asintió y se detuvo, Tamar volvió a tropezar por no arrollarlo --Ginny, nada me queda --Harry entraba a la cocina en bata de baño --Eh¿y Ginny? --el chico se detuvo cerca del desayunador al ver a una linda mujer de perfectas ondas castañas bajo el hombro, vestía una falda negra sobre la rodilla y una blusa dorada

-- ¿Harry?, wow --Exclamó sorprendida la mujer

--Disculpe¿la conozco? --preguntó el chico extrañado

--Oh, yo, bueno… soy Hermione --Harry se sorprendió y miró con atención a la mujer que tenía enfrente

-- ¿Hermione?, vaya… cambiaste mucho, el último recuerdo que tengo de ti es, de cuando te peleabas con Ron en la sala común porque él te reclamaba sobre tu salida con Krum

--Sí, pues hace rato de eso --sonrió la castaña -- ¿buscabas a Ginny? --preguntó Hermione sacando un pastel del horno

--Esto va a ser muy extraño… eh sí, es que la ropa de Tam me queda algo grande y no tengo que ponerme

Hermione se giró hacia Harry y lo miró, era cierto, su amigo siempre fue delgado y Tam era un poco más cuadrado, él no sufría maltrato y comía bastante bien, además del ejercicio y entrenamiento extra que le daba su padre, Harry era un poco más alto que Tam, así que los pantalones le debían quedar anchos y cortos, sonrió imaginándose a Harry con un pantalón de Tam

--No tienes que imaginarlo --La voz de Harry la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada al mirar a su ahora adolescente amigo, en verdad se miraba comiquísimo

--Deja lo arreglo --sonrió Hermione al mirar la cara molesta de Harry, le quitó la bata de baño y con un hábil movimiento de su varita ajusto el pantalón negro a la talla de Harry, otro movimiento y la camisa turquesa manga larga también se ajustó, volvió a mover la varita y el chaleco negro ribeteado en azul le quedó perfecto -- ¿y los zapatos?

--Wow, será genial cuando pueda hacer magia fuera del colegio --sonrió el chico mirando lo que su amiga acababa de hacer --los zapatos me quedan bien

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa para girarse y revisar otro de los pasteles del horno

--Eh… Hermione --Titubeó Harry, la castaña revisó el estofado y miró a su amigo

--Dime

--Voldemort, ya no… --El chico dejó inconclusa la frase y miró a la castaña

--No Harry, lo derrotaste hace mucho, hazme un favor y llama a Ginny que me vuelvo loca con tanta comida

Harry sonrió aliviado y salió de la cocina, lo que vio al llegar a la estancia le provocó un ataque de risa… Tamar y Sirius estaban tendidos en un sofá, sudando abundantemente y agotados, al borde de un colapso total, se acercó lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido, pero le resultaba difícil evitar reír

--No puedo con tanto niño, son, demasiado… --se lamentaba Sirius respirando agitadamente

--No entiendo como mamá los puede controlar --murmuraba Tamar

--Pero si solo son cinco¿Qué tal si tuvieran a los doce?

Ambos dieron un brinco y levantaron la cabeza encontrándose con la risa burlona de Harry

--Me volvía loco… con tres no sé que hacer --confesó Sirius --y mira que son bastante calmaditos

Harry rió y rodeó el sofá

--Pues sinceramente no sé que haría, con Jader tengo --Tamar miró a Harry reír --te ves bien

--Gracias… oye Tamar¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

--Claro Harry, dime

-- ¿Cómo te casaste con la hija de Malfoy? --preguntó Harry incrédulo

--Eh, bueno… el señor Malfoy no estaba vivo cuando me casé, además, no es el mismo

--Si tú lo dices… por cierto¿no deberían estar ya vestidos?, si Ginny los mira así…

-- ¿Por qué siguen en esas fachas? --Harry miró sonriente tras ellos, aunque no era Ginny la que siseaba, era pelirroja

--Cora, cariño --Sirius se había puesto de pie y la miraba seductoramente

--Hey deja de verle los senos que es mi esposa --Sid sonriendo abrazó a su esposa y le cubrió con sus brazos el según él enorme escote del vestido blanco que la chica llevaba

--Ya no seas ridículo Sid, y ustedes dos vayan a cambiarse o le diré a Ginny --Amenazó Cora, Harry sonrió mirando como Sirius y Tamar se ponían de pie, sin querer, miró como la pequeña Acanit pasaba corriendo junto a él, atrás escuchó la risa de Lyly, la estancia empezó a girar a una velocidad alarmante, tuvo que cerrar los ojos, Jho se apresuró a detenerlo y sentarlo en un sillón, Harry se presionó la cabeza con las manos, la cicatriz le había empezado a picar

--No, Voldemort ha muerto¿Por qué? --susurró con amargura Harry en pársel, todos se alarmaron al escucharlo, Sirius corrió a la chimenea para llamar a Remus y a Black

Harry empezaba a gritar, de repente guardó silencio… una imagen le había llegado a la cabeza… miraba mucha sangre, los fríos ojos de Voldemort lo miraban, el chico dio un grito desgarrador, Hermione salió alarmada de la cocina y Ginny llegó agitada con el cabello húmedo… esa era Lyly, su hija, sonreía, también estaba Jho, y sus demás hijos, un enorme sujeto sin cabello explotó la puerta y entró sonriente, Lyly tomó a una pequeña de tres años, idéntica a la que acababa de pasar corriendo cerca de él, la encerró en un sótano, estaba de espalda hechizando la puerta, gritos de hechizos, maldiciones, silencio, unos pasos acercándose, Harry intentó advertirle pero no lo escuchaba, un rayo negro se impactó en la espalda de Lyly, la pelirroja se desplomó sin vida… el sujeto intentó abrir la puerta, no podía, intentó destruir la puerta pero tampoco pudo, la noche cayó y el hombre se cansó, justo cuando desapareció un crack se escuchó, un chico se acercaba… el muchacho se giró y lo miró justo a los ojos…

-- ¡Nooo! --Harry abrió los ojos alarmado, miró a su alrededor… no recordaba que eso le hubiera pasado -- ¿Qué rayos…? --preguntó mirando a Tamar, los mismos ojos verde agua, casi blancos, al mirar a Lyly se levantó con dificultad y se abrazó a ella… en ese momento llegaban Sirius y Remus, quienes insistieron en lleva a Harry a acostar…

--Eras, te van a castigar si sigues con eso --murmuraba Harry mirando atento como el pequeño pelirrojo preparaba concentrado una poción

--Y a ti te van a castigar si se dan cuenta de que no estás en cama --sonrió el niño

--Tienes razón, continúa --sonrió Harry y fue hacia Tam

--Harry James Potter

Harry se paró en seco, miró a Tam que sonreía tétricamente, extraño pero parecía acostumbrado, Harry se giró lentamente…

--Hola profesor… --sonrió Harry, no podía acostumbrarse a llamarlo por su nombre

--Algunas cosas no cambian¿eh?, vuelve a la cama por favor --pidió Lupin

--Pero ya me siento bien, no fue nada… en verdad, solo voy a platicar con Tam --Harry señaló al chico que asintió rápidamente

--Sí tío Remus, yo me encargo de que esté sentado y no se mueva

Ante la respuesta de Tam, Remus dio media vuelta y fue a la casa, Harry se giró agradecido hacia Tam…

-- ¿tú invitaste a esa pelo de oxido? --preguntó molesto Yafeu jalando el pantalón de Harry, el chico miró a Yafeu y siguió la vista del pequeño

--No la conozco --murmuró Harry interesado -- ¿Quién es? --preguntó mirando a Yafeu, sonrió al mirar que el niño tenía el mismo tono de cabello que Angie

--La hija de Percy --Escupió Fa que llegaba amarrándose una pañoleta roja a juego con el vestido que llevaba

--La…

--Tío Percy pequeña --Tamar interrumpió a Harry y miró a Faride

--Como sea --murmuró la pequeña mirando como Angie saludaba a su madre

--Niños… --Tamar se giró hacia los chicos --por favor, no le hagan nada a Angie… Harry, recuerda que aunque tengas 15 años, aquí eres el padre --Harry miró a Tamar, él dio media vuelta y regresó a la casa… Harry lo siguió con la mirada, tuvo que recargarse contra la pared, con lentitud resbaló hasta el césped, cerró los ojos, sintió nauseas cuando de golpe le llegaron imágenes a la cabeza… era su padre, no… era él con más años, estaban en la cocina de la madriguera, tenía junto a él a un chico de cabello rizado y pelirrojo, ojos verdes, enfrente estaba la tal Angie, insultó a Tam, el niño lloró… sintió una furia enorme, de golpe abrió los ojos y pudo ver que todos lo miraban asustados

-- ¿Qué tienes pensado Yafeu? --Harry miró sonriente a Yafeu, el niño sonrió al instante

----

El jardín trasero de la casa Potter había sido adaptado perfectamente para tan magnífica fiesta, Dunkel no daba señales de vida (justo como algunos que se pasan por aquí jejeje, pero a ellos sí se les agradece), y lo mejor de todo, Ashley estaba embarazada… una gran mesa en medio del jardín lucía variados y deliciosos platillos, increíble era de ver, pero todos, sin excepción alguna estaban sentados a la mesa , por caprichos del destino, de que los chicos se habían encargado de ello, o porque Sion-Allegra está chiflada, Angie estaba sentada justo frente a Yafeu, que tenía una sonrisa muy poco confiable, de la que solo los chicos y Tamar se habían dado cuenta… de repente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el patio se cubrió de una increíble oscuridad, después se escuchó un terrible grito que heló la sangre de todos, la luz se encendió de nuevo, no habían pasado ni un par de segundos, todo parecía normal, Tamar se extrañó al ver a Harry en lugar de Yafeu, casi estaba seguro que habían estado al revés, alarmado miró hacia Angie, estaba pálida, el grito la había asustado, Ron recorrió el lugar buscando algo, bajo la mesa, justo bajo los pies de Eras había una cajita negra, Ron se agachó pero antes de que la tomara presionó un botón que tenía a un lado, el mismo ruido ensordecedor se escuchó haciendo que el pelirrojo diera contra la mesa, Eras sonrió y alarmado miró a Fa que estaba a su derecha

--Ron¿Qué fue eso? --Ginny miró a su hermano, el pelirrojo empezó a tartamudear con la cajita entre sus manos

--Gracias Ron, creo que se me cayó cuando me iba a sentar, supongo que alguien la pisó --Tamar se acercó a Ron sonriendo, él le dio la caja respirando aliviado, sabía que era de los niños y también sabía lo estricta que era su hermana --lamento que los haya asustado, discúlpenme --Sonrió Tamar mientras se acercaba a su lugar

Los niños respiraron aliviados al mirar eso, la cena transcurrió en plena calma, cuando llegaban al postre, una gran lechuza parda se estrelló en el pecho de Angie, la chica quitó la nota de la pata del ave y la leyó… dio un grito enorme y comenzó a llorar, sin dar explicación corrió hacia la casa, los niños se mordieron al mismo tiempo el labio inferior, justo como Harry lo hacía en ese momento intentando no reír, Tamar los miró con curiosidad… Ginny corrió tras su sobrina…

Después del pequeño incidente de Angie, las horas pasaron rápidamente, los pequeños dormían desde hacía tiempo, los adultos platicaban alegres en el patio y los adolescentes se habían perdido en sus cosas… Tamar se miraba especialmente feliz

--Aahh, me voy a dormir --Anunció Azariel entre un bostezo

-- ¿No estabas con los demás? --preguntó extrañado Mai al ver al chico pasar frente a él

-- ¿Eh?, ah sí, pero no me gusta hacer mal tercio

-- ¿Mal qué? --Sirius Potter se paró de golpe, Draco le puso atención

-- ¡Aaayyy me gana! --Sid se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió a la casa, Cora rodó los ojos al mirar a su esposo

Sid pasó corriendo por la cocina y siguió a la estancia hasta llegar al baño, se detuvo con la mano en la perilla de la puerta, y como si estuviera hablando con alguien señaló hacia la cocina, negó convencido con la cabeza y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, la cerró y volvió a ver a la cocina, volvió a negar y a abrir la puerta, de nuevo la cerró y con una sonrisa pícara fue a la cocina, se cruzó de brazos mirando la escena, amplió su sonrisa y de puntillas para no interrumpir a los habitantes del lugar, fue al patio… al salir, se encontró con Azariel que intentaba entrar, le susurró al oído y el chico decidió quedarse, Sid fue con su madre

--Mamá, cuando salía de la cocina, tiré por error unas pociones que cuando se mezclaron soltaron una vapor muy extraño y…

--No puedo creerlo Sirius --Ginny se encaminó a la cocina, Sid se sentó donde había estado su madre y miró a la casa

Ginny entró a la cocina dispuesta a arreglar lo que su hijo había hecho, se congeló junto al refrigerador al mirar sobre el desayunador a una chica pelirroja, tenía la mano dentro del pantalón de un chico de cabello negro, que no tenía camisa y manoseaba a su antojo a esa niña, ella estaba a punto de quitarle el pantalón al chico, entonces fue cuando Ginny lo reconoció…

En el patio, Sid esperaba el grito de Ginny, tenía que ser bueno así que esperaba ansioso, de pronto, se miró una leve luz azulada, después se miró a un muy serio hombre de cabello negro largo, y unos muy molestos ojos azul oscuro

--Hey Uriel, que bien que hayas venido, algo tarde pero lo importante… --Tamar sonreía

--No vengo para quedarme Tamar --susurró serio Uriel --Sirius deberías ver el bosque, Draco, en la tercera puerta de la segunda planta hay algo interesante… con permiso --Siseó Uriel y siguió hacia la cocina, al entrar no hizo caso de la escena que había y siguió de largo, Draco no tardó mucho en seguirlo, Sid miró a su parte futura pero tenía una acalorada discusión con Jimmy sobre… quiditch, pensó en lo que Uriel había dicho y se encaminó al bosque…

Mientras Draco corría hacia la planta alta, Uriel caminaba con paso marcial, rodeó las escaleras y abrió violentamente la puerta del baño bajo las escaleras, respiró un par de veces tratando de tranquilizarse, pero le era imposible al escuchar unos ligeros murmullos que difícilmente llegaban a ahogados gemidos, le costaba un gran trabajo separar cada pie del piso al dar un paso, cuando llegó a la bañera, corrió con lentitud la cortina, el lindo tono carmín que adquirió al ver la tina lo hizo ver más apuesto… solo miraba una mata de cabello negro, largo, sedoso… de mujer, cuatro piernas y ninguna mano, un momento, acababa de mirar una e iba directo al interior de la falda de la chica, entró, se escuchó un murmullo ahogado por un beso, la falda se levantó un poco y eso colmó su paciencia…

Sid miraba interesado el bosque, ese dios había dicho ve el bosque, por merlín, era de noche¿Qué se suponía que iba a ver?, se detuvo de golpe al mirar algo entre sombras¿Acaso había escuchado un gemido?, Ziva… ¿y si le había pasado algo?, intentó correr pero se frenó al recordar lo que había dicho Azariel… "_No me gusta hacer mal tercio"_, la voz del chico resonó en su cabeza, la sangre se le empezó a subir y molesto se acercó a las sombras que tenía a tan solo unos metros… se le subieron todos los colores, ahí, frente a él, un tipo al que no conocía tenía contra un árbol a una casi desnuda adolescente que él sí conocía, el tipo le metía una mano bajo la falda y acariciaba algo que él iba a dejar colorado, con la otra mano se disponía a bajarse el pantalón…

No recordaba haberse cansado tanto con una carrera tan corta, contó las puertas y llegó rápidamente a la tercera, Draco se detuvo un instante para recuperarse por la carrera, abrió decidido la puerta, lo que miró lo hizo apretar la varita con fuerza, en la alfombra habían cosas de quiditch, unos libros del colegio y demás cosas que le hicieron acertar que era la habitación de un adolescente, en medio del cuarto, en una cama individual, solo podía ver cuatro piernas, un cuerpo, una cabeza llena de cabello bicolor, y dos manos que recorrían rápidamente ese cuerpo, llegaban hasta el trasero, levantaba un poco el pantalón y una de ellas se metía, la otra seguía por la espalda, con cada segundo se enfurecía más, de un brinco, una chica se sentaba en horcajadas sobre el chico, lo besaba apasionadamente mientras él metía su mano dentro del pantalón de ella…

Justo al mismo tiempo, cuatro gritos fueron hechos, más solo el de Ginny se pudo escuchar, sobresaltando a los adultos que extrañados habían seguido platicando en el patio trasero…

* * *

**Lo siento!!! luché con toda mi fuerza para no dejarlo ahí, pero no pude... jajajajajajaja no pude evitarlo es mas fuerte, así dejo a algunas personas prendidas para el proximo capitulo y tengo seguro los reviews (quizá deba decir vociferadores jejeje) ya me fui... dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

E**SPERO SEÑALES DE VIDA!!!!!**

_**SION-ALLEGRA  
**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	15. Mili,,,,, que?

**_Si han llegado hasta aquí saben perfectamente que personajes son míos y que es de Rowling, la WB y no sé quien más..._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa ya volví yeaaaaaaa siiiiii... bien una cosa antes de que lean... este capitulo está especialmente dedicado a NIMPHADORA TONKS, HERMLILS Y NIZA, beeessssooossssssss jajajajaja_**

* * *

**_  
_**

--¿Mili… qué? --gritó Tam poniéndose de pie

--Has escuchado bien --refutó Ginny molesta

--Pero Ginny, a mí no me puedes castigar, yo soy… --Harry miraba incrédulo a la pelirroja

-- ¡Oh claro que puedo!, tienes 15 años y desde ahora eres uno de mis hijos --siseó molesta GInny

--Pero si yo no tengo la culpa de nada, me engañaron, me estafaron Ginny por favor…

--Nada Harry --zanjó Ginny --ahora todos a dormir --ordenó la pelirroja señalando molesta las escaleras

--Azariel también irá --agregó Tamar mirando sonriente la estancia

-- ¿Yo por qué? --Azariel miró a su tío

--Para que no te quedes solo --obvió Tamar

--No puedes permitir esto, yo soy tú, tú eres yo, es decir… no puedes permitirlo --Tam miraba esperanzado a su parte futura

--Yo dejé de tener 15 años hace mucho --sonrió Tamar

-------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en la estancia de la ancestral casa Black…

-- ¡No puedes obligarme! --Ash miraba furiosa a los tres adultos frente a ella

--Obedecerás --aseguró serio Draco

--Abuelito di algo… --Ash se giró hacia Sirius Black que solo negó con la cabeza --Mamá, tienes que entenderme, no pasó nada, solo…

--Ash hiciste mal en encerrarte con Tam en su habitación

--Mamá, no creo que jamás te hayas besado con algún novio cuando tenías mi edad --Ash miró a su madre, Draco se giró hacia su mujer y la miró interesado

--Ese no es el punto Ashley

-- ¡Mamá!

--Ash por favor, debes obedecer a tu padre

-- ¡No!, no puede obligarme… yo no quiero irme a Francia, todos vieron que mi destino es estar junto a Tam… si me separan matarán a Jader y el bebé que viene en camino jamás nacerá, no me iré --Ash lloraba de coraje, de nada más y eso su madre lo sabía muy bien --Si me alejan de Tam me escaparé de ese colegio --amenazó Ash

--Y tan pronto como lo hagas te regresaré --contestó Draco

--Estás muy grande para una pataleta Ashley --advirtió Alhena mirando fijamente a su hija

-- ¡No me iré!... abuelo pensé que me defenderías, que tú sí me comprenderías… esto jamás debió pasar --sollozó Ash mirando con rencor a Sirius Black, quien empezaba a sentirse culpable

--Eso mismo digo yo, pero como irás a Francia, no volverá a pasar hasta que tengas la edad suficiente --dijo serio Draco

--No, del beso que me di con Tam no me arrepiento --siseó furiosa Ash

-- ¿Beso?... Pero si casi se comían --Exclamó alarmado Draco

--Tómalo como quieras, lo que digo que jamás debió suceder… fue todo lo demás… esos chicos jamás debieron retroceder en el tiempo, debí dejar todo como estaba… no debimos habernos metido al ministerio y arriesgar la vida de Tam, el destino no debió cambiar, todo debió quedarse como antes¡ambos muertos! --gritó Ash con todo el rencor y el dolor que pudo encontrar, después corrió hacia su habitación

Sirius Black y Draco siguieron con la vista impotentes a Ash, Alhena se había congelado, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, después miró a los dos hombres a los que quería con todo el corazón… Sirius lloraba con la vista fija en el piso, Draco seguía mirando las escaleras, el dolor se reflejaba en su cara pero no quería llorar…

En una de las habitaciones de la mansión Potter, un furibundo hombre de mediana edad, de molestos ojos esmeralda, se recogía apresuradamente el cabello en una coleta… de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a la cama frente a él donde una chica castaña dormía… se paseaba junto a la cama balbuceando toda clase de maldiciones, no podía hacer más…

En el milenario salón de la eternidad del castillo de Ewigkeit, ese salón que por respeto siempre estaría sumido en el más puro de los silencios… un apuesto hombre de algunos 22 años, de largo cabello negro y furiosos ojos azules se paseaba como general frente a su tropa, todo palacio estaba ocupado en ese momento, en Das Glied no existía el día o la noche… mirando que todos los salones estaban llenos, había olvidado el respeto a la eternidad y vociferaba frente a Helen, que solo se limitaba a mirar el ir y venir del dios…

--Por favor, no fue para tanto --sonrió Helen recordando el momento en que su padre los había descubierto

--Helen, eres una semi-diosa y…

--Por el semi se me perdonan muchas cosas --comentó sonriente la chica

-- ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! --gritó Uriel girándose, Helen dio un pequeño salto

--No me burlo, solo que se me hace que exageras con…

-- ¿Sabes lo que habrían hecho mis padres si me hubieran descubierto haciendo los mismo y en la misma condición que tú? --preguntó Uriel deteniéndose frente a Helen que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no reír

--Agregando que mi madre es mucho menor que tú --comentó pensativa la chica, Uriel la miró sorprendido --se me hace más divertido decirte lo que harán cuando te cases y más aún cuando les digas que van a ser abuelos --no lo pudo evitar y soltó una carcajada --Oh vamos, no te preocupes tanto… aún no eres mi padre, falta mucho para eso --dijo entre risas las chica

-- ¡HELEN KÖNIG! --el grito de Uriel hizo que la chica dejara de reír y lo mirara seria --aún no lo soy, es verdad…

--No quise decirlo para que te ofendieras si no… --intentó excusarse la chica

--no me has ofendido Helen… dime¿Qué haría yo… en el futuro, es decir, tu padre… de haber visto, lo que yo vi? --susurró Uriel mirando fijamente a Helen

La chica tragó saliva y miró al dios frente a ella

--No querrás saber --dijo Helen pasándose las manos por el cabello

-- ¿Segura?

--No, de hecho yo no querré decirlo --murmuró Helen temerosa

----Sí, estoy seguro que sí quieres decirlo

--Bueno… le habrías arrancado la cabeza al chico, lo habrías aventado a la calle sin ropa lanzándole algunos hechizos y le habrías gritado hasta de lo que se iba a morir --enumeró Helen aparentemente pensativa

--Interesante… pero dado que ese chico tiene más poder que yo, no podría hacer eso, creo que Ash le ha gritado lo suficiente, así que, optaré por lo que mis padres habrían hecho… ¿Qué edad tienes Helen? --Uriel miraba a Helen de una forma que la chica conocía perfectamente y que para nada le agradaba

--Uriel no te precipites y… 15 --contestó al sentir un escalofrío por la firme mirada de Uriel --No irás a… pero… --Helen balbuceaba retrocediendo, Uriel se le acercaba --eso que piensas es de bárbaros… de… de humanos, no debes llegar a su nivel… Uriel, piénsalo bien, puedes arrepentirte… el que sea semi-diosa no significa que no cometa errores, puedo tenerlos --argumentó un poco desesperada Helen

--Sí, por esa misma condición, tus acciones deben ser bien pensadas y atenerte a las consecuencias --murmuró Uriel llevándose las manos a la cadera…

Helen tragó saliva… cuando alguien preguntaba si un dios usaba cinturón con esas togas, ella, por experiencia propia podía asegurar que sí, y seguramente ese momento sería el que averiguaría una duda que tenía desde la primera vez que había visto que los dioses sí usaban cinturón y su trasero lo había resentido por algunos días, de eso hacían seis años… deseaba resolver su duda en otras condiciones… volvió a tragar saliva… su padre sí usaba cinturón desde antes de que ella naciera…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche, por demás está decir que ningún adolescente en la casa Black, Potter o en Das Glied, pudo dormir… en la casa Black, Ash no pudo dejar de llorar, no quería dejar a Tam, no quería ir a Francia, no había sido tan malo lo que había pasado, solo se había besado con su novio… los varones Potter no concebían la idea de lo que Ginny había dicho, y Helen, miraba a escondidas el cáliz tratando de averiguar que tan mal le había ido a Jader, además, ella dormía boca a arriba y no era muy cómodo en esos momentos, sin contar con que el sueño se le había ido al escuchar la conversación que los chicos mantenían en susurros… de hecho, no todos se mantuvieron en vela, Ziva fue la única que pudo dormir, quizá porque su padre la quería demasiado, confiaba en ella y no era celoso o, lo mas seguro, porque la cantidad de alcohol que corría por todo su cuerpo era demasiado como para mantenerla despierta…

----------------------------------------------------

Una campiña devastada por el fuego se alzaba sobre una colina, el humo podía verse kilómetros a la redonda, a la entrada del pequeño pueblo se miraba una enorme figurada ataviada en una capa negra que se mecía tétricamente, a su derecha un joven estaba arrodillado…

--Se lo digo mi señor, así es como ha pasado… jamás le mentiría

--Entiendo, como dicen estos asquerosos humanos… la primavera anda en el aire --murmuró Sir Dunkel dibujando una horrible sonrisa --y tú André, te encargarás de darme lo que necesito

--Por su puesto mi señor… tendré entre mis manos a esa chica Aloset cuando usted quiera

--Retírate… --ordenó Dunkel… André se arrastró fuera del campo visual del dios de la oscuridad… Dunkel lo miró… sonrió al recordar lo de la chica Aloset… era un buen súbdito, pero un perfecto idiota…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente… el comedor de la casa Potter estaba completamente lleno, algo extraño pero también sumido en silencio… ni Tam, y ni Azariel aceptaban el veredicto final… Jader parecía pensativo…

--Papá… --Jader miró a su padre frente a él, Tamar levantó la vista del plato y le puso atención a su hijo -- Conozco mis derechos… quiero un juicio --murmuró Jader mirando fijamente a Tamar, él sonrió sopesando las posibilidades

-- Yo tengo una duda… ¿a qué se dedica? --Preguntó Sid al oído a su yo futuro

--Abogado --murmuró Sirius mirando hacia las escaleras, se disculpó y fue directo a la estancia… --Buenos días --siseó serio

--No grites, por favor --pidió Ziva sujetándose la cabeza con las manos

-- Toma esto --Sirius sacó de su pantalón un frasquito con una poción naranja --toda… tengo mucho que gritar --ordenó molesto Sirius

---------------------------------------------

En la cocina de la mansión Black se tendía un tenso silencio… Alhena servía el desayuno, Draco y Sirius solo picaban la comida, de vez en cuando miraban furtivamente a Ash que comía mecánicamente sin mirar a nadie…

--Ash, lo que dijiste anoche --murmuró Alhena colocando la jarra con jugo de naranja en la mesa junto a la chica, Ash levantó lentamente la cabeza y miró a su madre --les debes una disculpa a…

--A nadie madre, no le debo nada a nadie… --musitó Ash, dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato y salió de la cocina sin mirar a nadie

------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Pero papá… no recuerdo lo que dices --Ziva sentada en su cama miraba como su padre frente a ella casi hacía un hoyo en el piso con su ir y venir

-- ¡PERO COMO RAYOS LO VAS A RECORDAR SI HABÍAS BEBIDO DEMASIADO!... SABES PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE PIENSO DE ESO… SI VAS A BEBER VA A SER CUANDO TENGAS EDAD SUFICIENTE Y QUE YO NO TE MIRE --gritó Sirius sin detenerse

--Papá…

--¡PAPÁ, NADA ZIVA GINEVRA! --Sirius se detuvo frente a ella, Ziva lo miró con miedo, Sirius ya hiperventilaba a gran velocidad, esa venita en la frente que solo Seal lograba hacer palpitar acababa de aparecer, las veces que había visto un sermón para su hermano mayor, jamás la había visto tan grande y moverse con tal velocidad --¡SUPONGO QUE ESTÁS CONCIENTE, DE QUE TODOS LOS HOMBRES QUE ESTÁN EN ESTA ÉPOCA SON MAYORES QUE TÚ!

--Sí papá… oh, yo… no sé como… yo lo… --tartamudeó la chica adquiriendo un lindo tono carmín

-- ¿recordaste?

--Sí, pero papá no recuerdo haber bebido…

--ESE NIÑO PODRÍA SER TU PADRE ZIVA…

--Entonces a quien deberías regañar es a él, no a mí --obvió Ziva, pero la expresión que adquirió la cara de Sirius la hizo arrepentirse de haber abierto la boca

--ÉL NO LO SABE… Y NO CREO QUE TE HAYA OBLIGADO A TOMAR --gritó el moreno

--No, yo… no me di cuenta cuando bebí de más papá… te lo aseguro

--No llores Ziva Ginevra, aún no te castigo --Siseó lentamente Sirius, Ziva tragó saliva --hija…

Ziva levantó la cabeza rápidamente, el tono de voz de su padre, había cambiado radicalmente, había dejado la furia por, una terrible burla que nunca traía nada bueno

--Dime que diría Dante

A la mención del nombre, los ojos de Ziva intentaron escapar de sus cuencas y su boca casi cae hasta sus pies

-- ¡Papá! --exclamó alarmada Ziva --Por favor, castígame como quieras… no iré a hogsmade en dos años, cuidaré a mi hermana por los fines de semana de tres años, no volveré a beber otra cosa que no sea agua, limpiaré mi habitación cuando me digas, le cambiaré el pañal a la enana y la enseñaré a ir al baño, no saldré de la casa en todo el verano hasta que sea mayor de edad, comeré espárragos, dejaré los dulces, llegaré virgen al matrimonio… pero por favor papá, no le digas nada a Dante --rogó la castaña abrazándose a las piernas de Sirius, que no pudo evitar una sonrisa

-------------------------------------------------------

--Jader…

--Papá, tengo derecho… siempre lo has dicho y sería injusto --Tamar sonrió al escuchar a Jader, le había enseñado bien

--Bien Jader, después del desayuno…

--No papá, el camión llegará en media hora --dijo Jader mirando su reloj pulsera

--Bien, empieza…

--No señores, no quiero una discusión en la mesa --los detuvo rápidamente Ashley

Tamar sonrió y fue a la estancia donde se dejó caer en el sofá principal de una plaza, Jader lo siguió y los demás lo imitaron

--Empieza con tu argumento, al mínimo error se cerrará el caso --sonrió Tamar

--El delito no fue tan grave como para tal sentencia --inició Jader

--La sentencia señor Potter, la escoge el juez no el acusado

--Bien, señoría… quiero llamar a un testigo --anunció Jader revisando de nuevo su reloj, Tamar sonrió y asintió con la cabeza --llamo al estrado al señor Litoncourt --dijo Jader señalando a Azariel que dio un brinco, Tam sintió que se desmayaba al escucharlo

-- ¿Por qué siempre me mete en sus problemas? --se lamentó el chico de cabello azul mientras se acercaba

--Donde estaba cuando el delito fue cometido --preguntó Jader en su mejor papel de defensa

Azariel rodó los ojos y contestó -- Yo estaba en…

--Señor Litoncourt, usted fue el único que no fue sorprendido --comentó pensativo Tamar al ver el ligero sonrojo del chico

--Con todo respeto señor, no puede interrumpir al testigo --Jader miró significativamente a Azariel mientras interrumpía a su padre

--Así es señoría, eso fue porque yo leía historia de la magia sobre la piedra que está a la entrada del pequeño bosque del patio trasero --mintió perfectamente Azariel manteniendo la vista fija en los ojos de Tamar

--Todo suyo señoría --sonrió Jader mirando a su primo

--Uziel hizo un buen trabajo contigo chico, vete de aquí --murmuró Tamar sonriente --pero no me has dicho nada Jader, yo sigo pensando en que la sentencia estuvo perfecta

--Papá por favor, no puedes mandarme a una…

--Sí Jader sí puedo, y vas a ir… como ya terminó el juicio irás…

-- ¿Por qué terminó?

--Porque al dejar el formalismo termina el juicio --sonrió Tamar, siempre encontraba la forma para sacar de quicio a Jader y que no pudiera defenderse como debía

--Papá, no puedes mandar a un rehechicero a un lugar así… sabes lo que puede hacer siendo claustrofóbico y con tanta presión encima, sería demasiado estrés como para que su cambiante estado anímico lo soportara sin explotar y poner en riesgo la vida de muchas personas

Tamar sonrió irónicamente mirando a su hijo

--No eres claustrofóbico Jader

--No, solo te preguntaba si sabías lo que podía pasar --contestó el castaño dejándose caer rendido en el sofá… en ese mismo instante la bocina de un autobús sonaba frente a la casa, Tamar movió su varita haciendo aparecer cuatro maletas

--Vamos --ordenó molesta Ginny

--Jader --llamó Tamar cuando Ashley dejó de besarlo y abrazarlo, el chico se giró hacia su padre --dame tu varita --sonrió el hombre extendiendo la mano frente al muchacho

---------------------------------------------------------

Ash bajaba las escaleras ensimismada, su madre había salido a comprar víveres, al llegar a la estancia escuchó unos murmullos, en silencio se encaminó, se sintió mal al mirar a su padre y abuelo llorando, era increíble… Sirius Black y Draco Malfoy sentados en el mismo sofá y llorando juntos

--Papá --llamó en un susurro la chica caminando al frente de ambos --abuelito

Ambos hombres levantaron la cabeza lentamente

--yo… lo que dije hoy en la mañana y ayer… estaba muy enojada, no me arrepiento de nada… lamento haberles dicho eso, no debí… discúlpenme por favor --murmuró Ash dejando que silenciosas lágrimas confirmaran su arrepentimiento

--Mi niña --susurró Draco y la abrazó rápidamente

--lo siento papá… abuelo --Ash se giró a Sirius

Sirius no dijo nada, solo la abrazó

--Aún así irás a Francia --dijo Draco mirándola, Ash se giró violentamente hacia él

-- ¡Eres imposible! --gritó Ash dando una patada al piso

-- ¿Creías que por tu disculpa lo olvidaría? --preguntó serio Draco

--Abuelo --Ash miró a Sirius, pero él solo le regresó una mirada que Ash no pudo descifrar --No importa lo que hagas, no me separarás de Tam --Siseó molesta la morena

--Eres mi hija y dependes mí, mientras sigas siendo menor de edad yo decidiré tu futuro --agregó Draco, Sirius negó lentamente con la cabeza

--Pues estuve muchos años sin depender de ti, no veo la razón por la que ahora lo haga… y si todo es por vivir bajo el mismo techo que tú, eso se arreglaría muy fácil

--Basta Ashley --murmuró Sirius, Ash miró a su abuelo y más molesta que el día anterior subió a su habitación

Draco pensó seguirla pero Sirius se lo impidió argumentando que estaba demasiado molesta…

Un par de horas después Sirius entraba en la habitación de Ash, donde la chica seguía llorando

--Ash --murmuró el animago sentándose junto a su nieta, ella no se molestó en mirarlo o en dar a entender algo --cariño, aún recuerdo cuando tenía tu edad, lo que significa tener un padre sangre limpia que quiere lo mejor para ti, que es estricto buscando tu bien --murmuró Sirius abrazando a Ash --amor, en estos casos lo mejor es hacer caso a lo que dice tu corazón, escucharlo, pero también entender a tu padre…

--Entiendo abuelito, pero es que mi papá

--Tu padre está preocupado por ti Ash… para él esto es nuevo, no te miró crecer

--Y odia a Tam, por ser hijo del señor Potter --sollozó Ash

--lo comprendo Ash, yo habría hecho lo mismo si hubiera estado en este mundo cuando tu madre andaba de novia con tu padre… habría hecho hasta lo imposible por mandar a tu madre hasta la otra punta del mundo para que no la tocara Malfoy --susurró Sirius --sin importar la familia del chico Ash… la familia de tu padre y yo no nos llevamos bien nunca, te aseguro que hacemos todo lo que está en nuestras manos para llevarnos bien ahora que somos familia…

--Black… --Draco abrió la puerta abruptamente, su rostro parecía preocupado

--Ves lo que te digo cariño --sonrió Sirius mientras iba con el rubio --Ash, vamos a salir un momento, piensa en lo que te dije amor --barbotó Sirius después de intercambiar unas palabras sobre muerte, incendio y Dunkel con Draco

--lo que mi corazón me dice… ya he entendido a mi padre --comentó pensativa Ash mirando por la ventana como sus padres y abuelo salían corriendo --haré caso a tu consejo abuelito --Ash sonrió justo como un Black, pero con la mirada decidida de un Malfoy

------------------------------------------------------

--Todo me parece perfecto, gracias Jader --farfullaba molesto Azariel mirando por la ventana del autobús

--Yo no…

--Sí, tú Jader… ¿sabes qué?, tienes razón… no fue tu culpa, sino, mía… no debí haberte hecho caso… me salvé de que mi padre me rapara, pero ahora por una de sus gracias en las que yo no tuve nada que ver…

--Oye… pero si te vi con Daniel, la amiga que iba con ese maldito de Illeoza --dijo Tam recargándose en el asiento donde iba Azariel

--Señor siéntese que no es un viaje al parque de diversiones --ordenó seriamente un hombre rubio vestido con una extraña túnica guinda, mas delgada y corta que una normal, Tam murmuró pero obedeció

Fueron extrañas esas dos horas, un autobús con mas de 50 adolescentes desde los 12 a los 16 años en un absoluto silencio, algo que ahogaba a Tam, Jader, Azariel y Harry, pero cuando alguno intentaba ponerse de pie o hablar, llegaba el mismo sujeto rubio y los hacía callar, pidiéndolo o moviendo su varita… el autobús dio vuelta a la derecha y se dirigió directo a una enorme pared que segundos después daba paso a miles de kilómetros de prados verdes, algunas cabañas, un lago, terrenos con canchas deportivas, y unas enormes rejas en las que se veían unas simples palabras que hicieron que el hígado de Azariel diera un giro queriendo salir por su boca…

--Campamento militar invernal de Salem --masculló Azariel mientras el autobús entraba -- ¿Salem? --Se preguntó cuando las puertas se cerraban

El autobús se detuvo un par de minutos después, en cuanto la puerta del autobús se abrió un grito que Jader y Azariel conocieron al instante los hizo dar un brinco en sus asientos y automáticamente mirarse

--No --corearon ambos chicos negando rápidamente con la cabeza

--VAMOS, VAMOS… ABAJO, UNA FILA… 12, 13, 14, 15, 16 TODOS A SUS FILAS… ¡MUEVANSE NIÑITAS! --la misma voz seguía gritando, Azariel se arrodilló sobre su asiento y pegando la cara a la ventanilla intentó localizar al hombre que gritaba, pero no miraba más que a un montón de niños

-- ¡Abajo! --el mismo hombre que los había mantenido en silencio durante todo el viaje les llamaba, Tam seguía mascullando algunas maldiciones pero bajó, los demás lo imitaron, pero Azariel se había aferrado al respaldo del asiento en el que estaba -- ¡SOLDADO HE DICHO ABAJO! --gritó el hombre rubio

-- ¡Noooo!, no pienso bajar de aquí… yo no hice nada y no voy a bajar --gritó Azariel abrazándose al respaldo

El rubio negó con la cabeza mientras movía su varita y un rayo morado salía directo hacia Azariel, pero extrañamente rebotó en él y salió por la ventana directo hacia una boina negra que se hizo pedazos en un santiamén…

-- ¡CABO, QUÉ PASA AQUÍ¿NO PUEDE CON UN NIÑO? -- Un hombre robusto ligeramente bronceado, de estricta mirada dorada y cabello rojizo cortado al rape se acercaba al hombre rubio que al instante hizo un saludo militar, Azariel miró al hombre e inconcientemente imitó al rubio, el pelirrojo lo miró unos segundos --baje cabo, lleve a cada uno a sus barracas

--SEÑOR, SÍ, SEÑOR --el rubio bajó apresurado del autobús

El pelirrojo se acercó lentamente a Azariel, analizándolo con la mirada

--Su nombre soldado --ordenó serio

--Señor, Azariel, señor --contestó Azariel cuadrándose

--tu padre es militar --murmuró el pelirrojo, Azariel se maldijo mentalmente -- Baje soldado

Azariel volvió a cuadrarse y bajó del autobús maldiciendo con todas las palabras que pudo pensar…

---------------------------------------------------

Ash bajaba sonriente las escaleras de su casa, ya sabía lo que iba a hacer… iría con Tam y le pediría irse lejos de todos, a un lugar donde nadie los encontrara, sí… eso haría, primero lo llamaría por la chimenea y… alguien llamando a la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos…

-- ¿Helen? --preguntó extrañada la morena al abrir la puerta

--Hola Ash¿estas sola?

--Sí, pasa...

--gracias, pero solo quisiera decirte algo --sonrió Helen

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tam había visto muchas veces una peluquería muggle, y ese lugar se parecía bastante…

--No, no, no… --Azariel estaba a punto de llorar en la fila que hacían para entrar a lo que Tam aseguraba era peluquería

--Pues a ver que hacen con mi cabello, crece en cuanto lo cortan --sonrió Tam

--Sí, a mí me pasa lo mismo, por lo general al día siguiente --comentó Harry

--pues yo debo poder hacer algo --murmuró pensativo Jader

--Mi cabello azul --lloriqueó Azariel pasándose las manos por la cabeza

--Oye Azariel --llamó Jader, el chico lo miró haciendo un mohín lindo, pero el mismo hombre al que le habían destruido la boina y bajado a Azariel del camión llegó frente a ellos

--Ustedes cuatro --dijo señalando a Tam, Jader, Harry y Azariel, quien no pudo evitar cuadrarse, ocasionando la risa de los otros tres chicos

Los cuatro muchachos siguieron al sujeto hacia su oficina, que para mala suerte de Azariel, estaba cerca de las grandes puertas, donde Mah esperaba, en cuanto los miró los empezó a llamar, Azariel miró a Mah y después al hombre frente a ellos… lo que temía, el sujeto iba hacia Mah

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Quizá fue una exageración Ginny --Hermione miraba a su amiga pelearse con unas zanahorias que no se querían dejar picar

--Quizá Hermione

-- ¿No recuerdas cuando tenías su edad?, oye, hasta a Harry te llevaste entre los pies

Ginny se giró sonriente para ver bien a Hermione

--Mi querida amiga, así tengo un poco más de tiempo para mí, además no me gustó lo que miré cuando entré a la cocina --estoy pensando en un campamento para los más chicos --agregó la pelirroja pensativa

Mientras tanto en el jardín…

-- ¿Estás segura Helen?, tu padre puede vernos… --dijo preocupada Ziva, después de lo que le había dicho su padre, no quería arriesgarse…

--Sï, mientras no se quiten los medallones que les di, todo estará bien… ya he calculado todo perfectamente, todo durará hasta que inicien las clases en hogwarts, yo le dije a mi padre que estaría en la casa Potter, mis abuelos no saldrán de Das Glied y él no vendrá porque su sensor dirá que estoy aquí… como sus padres mantienen contacto, yo puedo pedir que las dejen ir a Das Glied --explicó Helen

--Me parece perfecto… --sonrió Ash

--voy, ya vengo --dijo Helen encaminándose a la casa

-------------------------------------------------------------------

--Bien Uziel, entonces te esperaré el fin de semana --Mah salía sonriente de la oficina del oficial --pórtense bien --agregó mirando a los chicos que recargados en la pared de la oficina esperaban que se desocuparan, cuando la morena bajaba los tres escalones se detuvo y rápidamente se giró hacia los chicos, sea cercó a Azariel y lo miró con atención --Uziel¿podrías salir un momento?

--Que pasa Mah

La morena se acercó a Uziel y lo miró detenidamente, después fue con Azariel e hizo lo mismo…

-- ¿Qué haces?... un momento¿a que viniste?, hoy es… 1 de enero, ese día debían…y… --tartamudeó el chico mirando a Uziel, después a Mah y por último a Harry -- ¡No!, pero… ¿no iba a pedirte en matrimonio hoy? --preguntó incrédulo Azariel mirando a Mah

--No, si eres la discreción andando --murmuró Jader mirando a su primo

--Mah¿Qué pasa? --preguntó Uziel sorprendido

--Nada, no te preocupes… habla con esos chicos, éste --aclaró jalando a Azariel del brazo --va en un momento, ven…

Uziel sin comprender se quedó mirándola

-- ¿Por qué dijiste eso? --preguntó Mah a unos metros de la cabaña

--Porque es verdad, se suponía que hoy…

--Sï Azariel, pero mira como está mi padre… tiene 15 años y no puede hacerlo así, por eso vine --explicó Mah

--Pero… pero… mira, sería fenomenal ser hijo único, y aunque no soporto a Jojo, no puedo dejar que pase eso, hoy te pide en matrimonio, se casan en febrero, Jojo nace en Octubre y yo cuatro años después --explica desesperado Azariel --no puedes esperar a que Harry recupere su edad que será un mes antes de que Jojo nazca

--Espera un momento, si dices lo que creo que dices, no salen las cuentas con eso de tu hermano, no estoy embarazada --Aclara Mah mirando fijamente a Azariel

--Nace de siete meses, Mah por favor…

-- ¿Por qué se llama Jojo?

--Porque así se llamaba mi abuelo y como a él le pusieron así, a mí me ensartaron el Harry sin combinar --dijo Azariel mirando hacia la cabaña

-- ¿Quieres decir que Uziel es tu padre? --pregunta feliz Mah

--Sí --contesta el chico después de un suspiro

--Hijo de un general del ejercito mágico y te teñiste el cabello azul --comentó pensativa la morena

--Pero no se lo puedes decir

--Eso ya lo veré… por cierto hijo… ¿Qué haces aquí?

--Tío Tam lo sugirió para que no estuviera solo --murmuró molesto --y ahora me van a cortar el cabello

--Sí le digo a Uziel quien eres no…

-- ¡No!, por favor… será mejor que lo sepa ya que se case contigo y yo esté lejos de aquí

--Bueno, ve a la cabaña, cuando terminen yo hablaré con él --sugiere Mah encaminándose de nuevo hacia la oficina

---------------------------------------------------------

--A esto se le llama mala suerte, no puede ser más --murmuraba molesto Tam camino a la barraca 2C --tengo que hacer una nota mental que diga… "jamás olvides cuando tenías 15 años"

--Sí por favor… mira que recomendarnos con el general… ¿Litoncourt? --Harry miró a Azariel, Jader le había dicho señor Litoncourt

--Sí, es mi padre --murmuró el chico mirando el cielo -- y tú lo sabes perfectamente --aseguró Azariel señalando a Tam

--Bueno, esta es… compañía 2C --dijo Jader señalando un enorme cuarto rectangular

Después de suspirar un par de veces decidieron entrar… era una habitación muy grande, pero sobre todo larga, donde once de jóvenes de entre 15 y 16 años platicaban, buscaron una cama y fueron directamente hasta el final, donde sobre el colchón estaban sus maletas, las hicieron a un lado y se tendieron en la cama

--Hola, soy Marck Nichols --un chico alto moreno de cabello café los saludaba, Jader levantó la cabeza y pudo ver a todos a su alrededor

--Jader, Harry, Tam y Azariel McKansay --dijo Jader señalando a cada uno

--Te pareces a Harry Potter --murmuró un rubio pecoso mientras miraba a Harry, él le sonrió

--sí lo dicen mucho --dijo rápidamente Tam

--Oigan y ustedes ¿Por qué están aquí? --preguntó Marck, los chicos lo miraron sin comprender

--A mí me mandaron porque mi padre me encontró fumando atrás de la casa --dijo un chico más bien feo, de nombre Alonso

--A mí por estrellar el auto de papá contra la puerta de la cocina --dijo Marck --mi padre es muggle --Aclaró el chico ante la mirada de todos

--Yo por darle a mi hermanito una poción que le convirtió la cabeza en tetera --sonrió un rubio de nombre Hugo

--Bueno pues nosotros estamos aquí por… --empezó a contar Jader

------------------------------ flash back----------------------------------------------

Ginny estaba que se fundía del coraje, no podía creerlo…

-- ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! --vociferó Ginny sobresaltando a los dos jóvenes de la cocina

--Hola Ginny --sonrió Harry bobamente

--Señora Potter, que alarmista… ¿Por qué le dice Harry Potter? --la pelirroja se abotonó lenta y seductoramente la blusa

--No lo puedo creer --murmuró Ginny acercándose a ellos --esto no es posible Harry, el que tengas quince años… --se interrumpió al agarrarse del desayunador pues había resbalado con una pequeña botellita, interesada la tomó y se la llevó a la nariz -- ¿filtro de amor? --Ginny levantó la vista hacia Selva Litoncourt, pero ya no estaba en la cocina, y Harry tampoco, no tardó mucho en salir corriendo…

En el jardín se encontró con una escena extraña, Tamar y Sirius P., detenían con un gran esfuerzo a un desesperado Harry que intentaba zafarse

-- ¿Qué pasa?

--Déjenme¿no ven que se va a ir mi amor? --gritaba Harry tirando patadas a los dos hombres

--Maldic… --murmuró Sirius P., al sentir el pie de su padre en su espinilla

--Sirius, es tu padre --lo reprendió Ginny

-- ¡No, Selva amor mío vuelve!

Tamar miró curioso a su madre

--Esa niña, le dio filtro de amor --Explicó Ginny molesta

En el pequeño bosque tras la casa Potter, Sid se acercaba cada vez más rápido a esa parejita…

-- ¡SACA LA MANO DEL TRASERO DE MI HIJA! --ordenó imperioso Sid

El chico dio un brinco y miró a su derecha aún con la mano en el botón de su pantalón

--Sid, que susto me diste… creí que era el padre de esta lindura --sonrió lo que el coraje de Sid le dejó ver, solo una mata de cabello amarillo

--DEJALA NIÑO… ¿NO VES QUE PODRÍA SER…? LARGATE --gritó Sid

--Hooolaaaaa ¿Cómo estás Sidi?, cuanto gusto de verte

Sid miró a Ziva, estaba realmente ebria

--TÚ… LA EMBORRACHASTE PARA…

--No, no, no Sid… ella solita vino, yo no la obligué, sabe lo que es bueno --dijo el rubio saliendo de entre las sombras, Sid sintió que algo pesado le caía al estomago, era André Illeoza, el que había llegado con Ash, cuando el chico apretó con su mano izquierda uno de los senos de Ziva, Sid pudo sentir como la sangre corría por sus venas a una gran velocidad, un increíble calor lo cubrió de pies a cabeza

--_Traga babosas --_murmuró Sid apuntado a Illeoza con su varita, el chico no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, Sid volvió a mover su varita, André dio un grito desgarrador mientras se llevaba las manos al trasero, arrojaba babosas por la boca, Sid movió imperceptiblemente sus labios mientras movía su varita, al instante tuvo a un chimpancé que chillaba en el aire prendido de un bóxer con corazoncitos, volvió a mover su varita y el mono cayó a la tierra con gran parte del bóxer cubriendole la cabeza, que al no ver nada y corriendo desesperado, chocaba con los árboles --pervertido --murmuró Sid caminando hacia Ziva

--Que… lindo monito… hip, lo siento… me dio hipo --rió Ziva abrazándose a Sid --eres muy guapo Sid, por eso Cora se casó contigo

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Tam, Draco estaba más pálido de lo normal

-- ¡POTTER! --gritó el rubio furioso, al instante, todo ruido o movimiento en esa habitación se detuvo, Ash se bajó lentamente de Tam y Tam se sentó temeroso en la cama

--Señor Malfoy…

--Ashley ven inmediatamente --ordenó Draco en un susurro, Ash titubeante se acercó a su padre --y tú Potter, mantente alejado de mi hija o ya verás --amenazó serio Draco

--Oiga, no es nadie para amenazarme… --Tam se puso de pie de un brinco --podrá decirme lo que quiera, pero su hija es mi novia, puede regañarme por haber estado haciendo lo que vio, pero no puede amenazarme

--Eres tan grosero como tu padre, niño… ¿Qué no te enseñaron lo que es educación?

--Señor Malfoy, como padre de mi novia lo respeto, pero no se meta con mi padre porque puedo olvidar todo --siseó molesto Tam

Draco tomó del brazo a Ash y la jaló hacia fuera de la habitación

--Pues olvida que es tu novia --masculló Draco cerrando la puerta de la habitación

En el baño, bajo las escaleras…

-- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? --un susurro exageradamente frío llegó a los oídos de los dos chicos que estaban en la bañera, una mano salió apresuradamente de debajo de la falda, la chica que estaba arriba casi se daña el cuello al girar la cabeza

-- ¿Papá? --preguntó sorprendida Helen

--Señor… señor --tartamudeó Jader al mirar la furiosa mirada de Uriel… intentó levantarse pero Helen seguía sobre él, la chica reaccionó e intentó salir de la bañera, pero en eso Jader resbaló con una barra de jabón que acababa de pisar y ambos cayeron de nuevo a la bañera, sin intención alguna Jader metió la mano en la blusa de Helen, rompiéndola completamente, extrañamente la chica no llevaba sostén… Jader se sonrojó al igual que Uriel, solo que por motivos diferentes, Helen con una mano se cerró la blusa mientras con la otra intentaba salir de la bañera… Jader se acuclilló para salir, pero volvió a resbalar, intentó detenerse de algo, pero para su desgracia era la llave del agua, que se abrió haciendo que de nuevo se acostara en la bañera, llevándose entre los pies a Helen que casi salía… quedando esta vez, él sobre ella, mientras el agua los mojaba lentamente y sus miradas se conectaban mágicamente

-- ¡BASTA, SALGAN DE UNA BUENA VEZ! --gritó Uriel

Pero los chicos no lo escuchaban, solo pensaban en los labios del otro, lentamente se fueron acercando, Uriel movió sus manos logrando que el agua dejara de salir y elevando a los dos chicos que molestos se vieron interrumpidos… Uriel volvió a mover sus manos componiendo la blusa de la chica, sin decir una palabra más, tomó el brazo de Helen y desaparecieron…

------------------------------------------------------fin flash back

Jader terminó de narrar, miró a su alrededor... los demás chicos los miraban sorprendidos... él sonrió y murmuró extendiendo los brazos

--Y así fue como terminamos en el campamento militar invernal de Salem...

* * *

**Weeeeeeeeee que capi tan bonito jajajajjajajaja dejen reviews!!!! besososossssssssssssssssss**

* * *

E**SPERO SEÑALES DE VIDA!!!!!**

_**SION-ALLEGRA  
**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	16. Una nueva visita

**_Si han llegado hasta aquí saben perfectamente que personajes son míos y que es de Rowling, la WB y no sé quien más..._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**VOlví yeeeeeyyy un mes después... jejjeejejejeje me había blqueado ligeramente, y ya volvía a la normalidad (antes de que digan algo quienes me conocen, volvi a mi normalidad XD), GRACIAS NIZA me ayudaste muuuuuucho... pero como no reciba más de 5 reviews , _HECHO TODO A LA BORDA... lo prometo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ cof, cof, cof... me dejo de amenazas y les deseo que disfruten el capitulo... besos Sion Allegra XD**

* * *

Ziva y Ash seguían en el jardín esperando a que Helen terminara la cuartada que había ideado… 

-- ¿Crees que funcione? --Preguntó Ziva un tanto nerviosa, Ash la miró y le sonrió

--Claro y si no, pues nos divertiremos un poco

--Pero si nos descubren, mi padre además de decirle todo a Dante me va a dar una paliza como las de Seal --Comentó Ziva en tono dramático

-- ¿Quiénes son Dante y Seal? --Preguntó Ash sonriente

--Seal es mi hermano mayor y Dante mi novio

-- ¡Vaya!, no sabía que tenías novio, lo hubieras traído

-- ¿Bromeas?... ¿Cierto? --Ziva la miró incrédula --Si mi padre me encuentra con mi novio, me deja viuda antes de casarme --Ash se recostó en el césped y rió, Ziva la miró y sonriente agregó: --ahora que si a mi padre se le ocurre decirle a Dante lo que pasó en el bosque…

-- ¿Qué paso en el bosque que tienen que decirme? --Ziva guardó silencio al escuchar la gruesa y sensual voz masculina tras ella, con los ojos como plato miró a Ash y el verla casi babeando con la vista perdida sobre su cabeza no le agradó nada, giró lentamente la cabeza y miró por su hombro, tragó saliva al ver en unas sandalias negras de piel unos pies blancos, seguro que hombre, pero simplemente era imposible, por donde lo viera, no había forma de que pasara, esa mañana había revisado todas las formas posibles, su mente trabajaba a gran velocidad buscando algo que se le hubiera escapado pero no había nada, y el anillo de plata negra con un dragón de rubíes que llevaba en el dedo gordo del pie derecho, y la pulsera del mismo material y pequeños rubíes en el otro pie la desanimaban más, volvió a ver a Ash que sonreía…

-- ¿Nivra?

Ziva cerró los ojos, solo una persona le decía así, cuando los abrió se encontró con Ash que la miraba sorprendida

-- ¿Italiano?

Ziva asintió ante la pregunta de Ash, mientras se ponía de pie, volvió a tragar saliva y con exagerada lentitud se giró con los ojos cerrados, así se mantuvo por eternos segundos, hasta que volvió a escuchar esa voz que la hacía sentir como si se derritiera, ese divino acento italiano era su muerte…

--Nivra¿Te sientes bien?, estás pálida --exclamó asustado

Ziva abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con un chico más o menos de su edad, de cabello café dorado sobre los hombros… esos preocupados ojos azul oscuro la miraban fijamente, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, que al verlo, Ash se preguntó si había tenido que embadurnarse de mantequilla para poder entrar, sonrió al imaginarlo, quizá por eso Jader era castaño, sacudió la cabeza rápidamente para apartar esas tonterías de su mente y miró la playera del chico que era corta y le marcaba perfectamente el cuerpo…

--Nivra…

--Yo, sí, yo… sí… yo sí… eeeh…

--Hola, soy Ash --Ash sonriente le tendió la mano al chico, él sonrió y contestó

--Dante… oye Ash¿Sabes lo que tiene Nivra?

--Ooh pues… está feliz, no puede hablar por la emoción de volver a verte, me decía que te extrañaba --sonrió Ash

--También te extrañé cariño --Dante abrazó a Ash, ella solo se dejó llevar, el chico deshizo el abrazo y la miró extrañado

--Yo, yo, yo… --Balbuceó Ziva

-- ¿Nivra?

-- ¿Cómo llegaste?

--En realidad, esperaba un bienvenido, te extrañaba y después aunque fuera un corto, muy corto, cortito beso… vale, podemos olvidar el beso y conformarme con el bienvenido --Ironizó el chico

-- ¿Cómo rayos llegaste? --insistió Ziva, Ash codeó a la castaña pero ella seguía mirando fijamente a Dante --estoy esperando una respuesta, no tienes el poder suficiente y para que los dioses te ayudaran necesitarías mucho poder, mucha suerte y alguien poderoso que te quiera mucho en esta época y yo no hice nada… ¡me estás engañando! --Acusó alterada Ziva, Dante la miró incrédulo

-- ¿Nos permites? --Y sonriendo Ash jaló a Ziva --¿Que rayos te pasa?... ¿en qué piensas mujer?

--Yo, yo, yo… --Tartamudeó Ziva mirando fijamente a Dante

-- ¿No sabes decir otra cosa que "yo", e insultos para ese chico?

--Es que si… ¡Papá! --exclamó Ziva alarmada señalando hacia la entrada de la casa -- ¡Llévate a Dante al bosque! --Pidió Ziva corriendo a la casa, a unos pasos se detuvo y se giró hacia Ash --no te vayas a propasar con él --Advirtió Ziva señalando a Dante, después echó a correr de nuevo, Ash rodó los ojos y fue con Dante

-- ¿Señor Pot…? --Ash interrumpió al italiano al jalarlo del brazo

-- ¡Papá¿Qué se te ofrece? --Preguntó Ziva con una gran sonrisa parándose frente a su padre

-- ¿No era Dante? --preguntó Sirius P., señalando tras Ziva e intentó ir hacía ahí, pero la chica se lo impidió abrazándolo

-- ¿Dante?... ¿te sientes bien papá?... ¿qué iba a hacer Dante aquí?... ¿Cómo va a llegar Dante aquí?, y, y, y…

-- ¿Estás nerviosa Ziva? --Preguntó Sirius suspicaz

-- ¿Nerviosa yo?... no ¿Por qué lo estaría?... ¿Por qué crees eso? --inquirió la castaña a gran velocidad

--Pues…

-- ¿a que venías papito?

-- ¿Eh?... oh sí, Helen dijo algo sobre ir a Das Glied…

-- ¿Me vas a dejar? --preguntó Ziva alegre por poder desviar el tema de Dante

--Recuerda que es un lugar de dioses y debes respetar…

-- ¿Eso significa que sí?

--Sí, pero…

--Gracias papá… --Ziva abrazó a Sirius sonriente --¿pero? --lo miró como cachorrito abandonado

--Una sola queja Ginevra, por mínima que sea, y te voy a castigar --advirtió Sirius P,, Ziva tragó saliva

-- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

--No será más de una hora… ¿entendido?

--Entendido --contestó Ziva temiendo porque eso se hiciera realidad

--Bien amor, dile a Ash que su padre la busca adentro --y dándole un beso en la frente a Ziva, Sirius regresó a la casa

--Empiezo a creer que la idea de Helen no es tan buena --murmuró Ziva girándose hacia donde Dante y Ash salían del bosque, con lentitud se encaminó hacia ellos, al llegar, intentó besar a Dante, pero él se rehusó --bien, me lo merezco… Ash tu padre te busca adentro…

-- ¡Ese hombre no entiende! --farfullaba molesta Helen --A ver si tú puedes hacer algo… hola Dante --agregó al pasar junto a Ash, ella la miró y fue a la casa

Al llegar a la estancia se extrañó al mirar a su yo futuro gritarle a Draco

-- ¡Es que no tiene nada de malo el que vaya, solo son dioses, no le van a hacer nada!

-- ¡Eh dicho que no irá!

-- Y sigues con la intención de llevarla a Francia¿verdad? --murmuró molesta Ashley

-- ¡Claro! --gritó Draco comenzando a ponerse rojo, Ash iba a protestar pero Ashley se le adelantó

-- ¡Quieres matar a mis hijos!

-- ¡Jamás he dicho eso!

--Si me mandas de 15 años a Francia no se casará con Tam y Jader no nacerá

-- ¿Qué edad tienes? --preguntó Draco tranquilizándose, Ashley lloraba, Tamar se había puesto de pie y la abrazaba, Ashley miró fulminante a Draco y quitándose de encima los brazos de Tamar dio un paso al frente

-- ¡No pienso decírtelo!... yo crecí al lado de Tam fui premio anual en hogwarts y no tengo intención de que algo cambie solo porque en el colegio no hayas soportado al señor Potter

--No me hables así --ordenó furioso Draco

--Lo siento --Ash se sorprendió al ver que su yo futuro se disculpaba --pero entiende que no puedes… mejor dicho, no debes separarme de Tam

--Yo haré lo que sea mejor…

--Pues llevarme a Francia no lo es… --refutó furiosa Ashley

--Ash, cariño… tranquilízate, podría afectare --murmuró Tamar acercándose a su esposa

-- ¡Cállate Tamar! --gritaron al mismo tiempo Ashley y Draco, Tamar molesto dio media vuelta y pasó bufando cerca de Ash

--Mis hijos no tienen la culpa y yo tampoco, de que tú y el señor Potter no hayan aclarado sus diferencias en el colegio…

--Basta Ashley

-- ¡No, ahora me vas a escuchar!... entiende que no dejaré que me lleves a Francia

--Eso mismo digo yo --Ambos adultos se giraron al escuchar a Ash

--Tú no puedes decidir --murmuró Draco mirando a Ash

-- ¡Claro que puedo!

--Será mejor que te mantengas al margen

-- ¡No quiero! --gritó Ash, Ashley la miraba sonriente

-- ¡Eres una chiquilla grosera Ashley, quizá con tu madre hacías lo que te viniera en gana, pero eso se terminó! --gritó Draco furioso, Ashley abrió anormalmente la boca y Ash se puso colorada, estaba quizá más furiosa que Draco, Ashley negó lentamente con la cabeza, sabía lo que su yo pasado haría, tenía la costumbre de explotar y gritar cosas hirientes, duras…

-- ¡Y tú no eres más que un maldito hurón, que sigue amargado por rencillas infantiles del colegio! --Gritó Ash llorando, dio media vuelta y se topó con su madre que la miraba estupefacta, la iba a reprender, pero se sorprendió cuando la chica se le abrazó y le pidió irse de ahí, Alhena miró desaprobadoramente a Draco y fue directo a la chimenea

--No podrás llevarla a Francia --murmuró Ashley sonriendo, no estaba de acuerdo completamente con lo que Ash había dicho, pero sabía que eso pondría a pensar al rubio

--Mañana mismo irá a Francia --dijo Draco recuperándose del shock --dime que edad tienes

--No pienso decírtelo

--Tus hijos nacerán

--como deben hacerlo, creceré con Tam

--No…

--Sí y eso no podrás evitarlo, mi edad no podrás averiguarla --sonrió Ashley

--Claro que sí…

--Jader no te dirá nada…

--Por algo intentó separarlos, no quiere nacer y debe ser por una buena razón

Ashley esperaba escuchar cualquier cosa, pero eso y de boca de su padre fue demasiado, todo a su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas y a volverse negro lentamente… Tamar aparecido de quien sabe donde, evitó que su esposa cayera al piso inconsciente, miró con reproche a Draco

-- ¿Qué le hizo¿no puede aceptar las cosas como son?, ya pasaron… o pasarán, Jader es su nieto¿Por qué demonios es tan difícil de aceptar?, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que usted y mi padre jamás se hayan llevado bien… en nuestra época ambos están muertos, Ashley se alegró demasiado cuando lo miró, vivo… y usted le hace esto, su embarazo es delicado --dijo Tamar con rencor mientras levantaba a su esposa en brazos --con permiso --siseó Tamar dirigiéndose a las escaleras, Draco lo siguió con la vista…

Tenían menos de 24 horas en el campamento y Harry ya había prometido no volver a comer calderos de chocolate de manos de cualquier chica que hubiera coqueteado con alguno de sus hijos, además de haber hecho una nota mental para recordar que Ginny lo había mandado a un campamento militar y no a cualquiera, sino… al peor de todos, según lo que había dicho Azariel sobre el que sería su padre, lo que había escuchado de los soldados y de lo que en ese momento era victima… ¡Por merlín!, que se le había olvidado, él siempre lo hacía, se lo habían hecho aprender a golpes, y lo que hacía en ese momento no era lo peor, aunque siendo sinceros, agradecía a Tam, Azariel y Jader que no se burlaran, frente a él por lo menos, y es que, el que el general Litoncourt pasara por la mesa cuando comían y él pedía la sal, Azariel se la daba, él la usaba y seguía comiendo… ahora hacía flexiones por no haber dado las gracias al recibir la sal… ¿Y si le dijera que era el hombre del que dependía su matrimonio?... primera opción, Hermione lo mataba… segunda opción, Ginny lo castigaba… de nuevo… tercera opción, Uziel lo tachaba de loco y le mandaba más flexiones y cuarta opción, la que por cierto le parecía más posible, la combinación de las tres anteriores… ¡Y todavía le faltaban 30!

-- ¡APRESURESE SOLDADO! --Gritó Uziel al oído de Harry -- ¡Un bebé lo haría mejor soldado!

Si el hombre seguía gritando en esa forma o se quedaba afónico o le hacía imposible el día en que fuera a pedirle la mano de Mah en matrimonio, porque aunque tuviera 15 años, seguía siendo el padre de la chica y no lo podían dejar fuera y si lo hacían, ya se encargaría de arreglarlo

-- ¡APRESURESE! --Volvió a gritar Uziel poniéndose rojo por el esfuerzo

Sí, definitivamente le gustaba más la segunda opción, y eso haría… y el hombre volvía a gritarle, por lo menos le hablaba de usted, lo respetaba…

Las ocho de la noche, en el campamento militar de Salem centenas de adolescentes caminaban lentamente hacia sus barracas, parecían agotados, sin excepción todos arrastraban los pies, Tam no sabía donde estaban los demás, llegó hasta su cama y se dejó caer boca abajo, maldecía en murmullos

--Increíble… no pensé escuchar a alguien maldecirse solo --Tam siguió maldiciendo, Jader que llevaba el cabello al rape se sentó junto a Tam, que tenía un corte igual

--No es posible, seguro que mi padre recuerda todo y cuando llegue a casa me castiga por estar en este maldito campamento --Azariel, con un corte igual a los otros dos entraba molesto, se tendió en su cama

--Oigan¿han visto a mi padre? --Tam se sentó y miró a Jader, sonrió ampliamente --te ves extraño Jader

--Pues tú no te ves muy diferente a mí --Sonrió Jader

--No lo hemos visto --murmuró Azariel, Jader miró a su amigo, se tapó la boca con las manos para no reír, sabía lo orgulloso que Azariel estaba de su cabello…

Las horas pasaron lentamente, cerca de medianoche, Harry llegó con lentitud, le dolía todo el cuerpo, no se molestó en quitarse los zapatos y se echó en su cama…

--Harry… --llamó en un susurro Tam

--mmm --contestó Harry sin moverse, Tam se sentó en su cama y lo miró

-- ¿Estás bien?

--Ajá, duérmete Tam --balbuceó Harry

Tam sonrió y volvió a acostarse… un par de horas después, un grito desgarrador despertó a la barraca 2C, Harry cayó fuera de la cama de un brinco, con los ojos como plato miró a Tam que sentado en su cama gritaba…

-- ¿Qué tienes Tam?... --Jader se había acercado rápidamente, los demás chicos los rodearon

--Es que… en unas horas empiezan los mundiales de quiditch --sollozó Tam, todos lo miraron incrédulos, Jader y Harry lo miraban impacientes esperando que dijera lo que tenía

-- ¿y eso…? --preguntó serio Azariel

Tam miró a Azariel

--es que… mi papá me dijo que si tenía buenas notas me llevaría… --guardó silencio unos segundos, miró a Harry e hizo un mohín justo como lo hacía de pequeño antes de una pataleta, Harry lo miraba interesado, sin querer cerró los ojos y miró a Tam de seis años pataleando en un centro comercial, él se arrodillaba junto al niño y se ponía las manos del niño sobre el pecho, las quejas de los chicos lo hizo volver a la realidad, miró sonriente a Tam que era sepultado por almohadas

--Para que te portas mal sin saber como evitar que te atrapen --murmuró un rubio mientras recogía su almohada y regresaba junto al resto a su respectiva cama

Tam volvió a ver a Harry y lloró como un pequeño de dos años

--Pensé que tenías algo --dijo Azariel dando un brinco para subir a su cama

--Pero… pero

Jader sonrió y volvió a su cama

--Lo siento Tam, me habría gustado haberte llevado… --Harry parecía triste sentado en su cama, su mirada fija en Tam

--Creo que exageré un poco --sonrió Tam --ya será en otra, buenas noches --y volvió a acostarse

Harry no pudo volver a dormir, él estaba… disfrutando sería una forma demasiado masoquista de decirlo, pero se sentía bien tener quince años y no tener el peso de Voldemort encima, pero no se había puesto a pensar en lo que significaba para los demás que él fuera de nuevo un adolescente, tenía hijos… sonrió triste, y vaya que tenía hijos… doce, por fortuna comprendían, a pesar de que los niños estaban algo pequeños lo habían entendido bien, entendían todo perfectamente, y ahora que Tam decía lo de los mundiales, él recordaba que en realidad no tenía quince años, fue hacia la puerta y se sentó en los escalones, miró con atención el cielo mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente, ya no le dolía la cicatriz, se recostó contra el marco… las horas pasaron demasiado rápido para gusto de Azariel, las cinco y media, parecía que acababa de acostarse, la maldita trompeta sonaba la misma melodía que tenía su despertador, y él que pensaba que descansaría de ese aparato del demonio, se levantó con pereza, el resto de chicos se removían en las camas intentando aminorar el ruido, sonrió… eso era imposible, se extrañó al ver la cama de Harry vacía, se congeló… Harry entraba, parecía un zombi, tenía unas grandes ojeras y hasta lo miraba más delgado…

-- ¿Estás bien?

--Sí, solo no dormí… no pude --sonrió Harry dirigiéndose al baño

Harry no había sido el único sin dormir esa noche, Draco tampoco había podido y casi por la misma razón… ambos pensaban en sus hijos, Draco habías estado toda la noche recordando la discusión que había tenido con Ashley, pero se rehusaba…. Aún no creía que Jader fuera hijo de… pero si el chico era castaño, no podía, simplemente¡NO!, se rehusaba terminantemente… ¡era imposible!... no sabía donde estaba Ash y cómo iba a saberlo si la chica no le hablaba, miró detenidamente el lugar al que había llegado, por fortuna Alhena no lo necesitaba al ir de compras y se había podido zafar de un día de martirio al lado de tres mujeres, Hermione, Ginny y su esposa, que si las otras dos eran como Alhena… mejor no imaginarlo… respiró sonoramente, no se había dado cuenta cuando había llegado a la casa de Harry… _ está cerrado, todos fueron al callejón Diagon, _se dijo girando la perilla de la puerta, pero no estaba cerrado, no supo si maldecirse por estar ahí o alegrarse porque la puerta estaba abierta, cosa que significaba que alguien estaba ahí, y quizá sería el padre del chico que se llamaba como él, _ ya estoy aquí, mejor aprovecharlo,_ pensó el rubio no muy convencido y después de pensarlo algunos segundos entró, cuando cerraba lentamente la puerta escuchó ruido en la estancia, con paso sigiloso y con la varita en ristre se acercó, _me siento como si fuera un ladrón,_ murmuró Draco deteniéndose en el marco de la estancia, no podía ver mucho, cuando estaba por dar media vuelta y seguir buscando, miró un rayón negro que se movía a gran velocidad, en un sofá frente a él… sintió que la sangre hirviendo le recorría el cuerpo, se le tensaron cada uno de los músculos, la mandíbula se le pegó y los nudillos se le empezaban a poner blancos, poniéndose de todos los colores y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo despegó los pies del piso donde parecían pegados y lentamente se acercó… la esperanza de que Jader fuera adoptado se le acababa de ir de golpe… rodeó un sofá y se acercó más, los tenía a un par de metros… sintió nauseas al escuchar los gemidos de Ashley, de la punta de su varita salieron chispas rojas…

--Tamar --susurró Draco haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para despegar las mandíbulas… Pero Tamar sobaba las piernas de Ashley que estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, con los ojos como platos, Draco miró como la falda azul de Ashley se enrollaba --Tamar --volvió a susurrar Draco, la blusa blanca de la morena caía sobre sus hombros mientras se besaban apasionadamente… -- ¡POTTER! --vociferó Draco rojo, respiraba agitadamente y su varita arrojaba muchas chispas

Tamar dio un brinco en el sillón, Ashley cayó al piso, entre molesta y extrañada miró a su esposo, que pálido miraba sobre ella, se giró lentamente, sonrió al mirar la expresión en la cara de Draco…

--Buenos días --siseó Draco, Ashley amplió su sonrisa -- ¿quieres abrocharte la blusa por favor? --Pidió el rubio con un falso tono meloso mirando a Ashley que seguía sentada en el piso, ella asintió sonriendo, Draco levantó la vista con la cabeza aún hacia Ashley y miró a Tamar que estaba más blanco que el papel --Cierra tu cremallera --susurró, Ashley ahogó una carcajada, Draco hizo un movimiento brusco con la cabeza señalando la cocina, Tamar tragó saliva mientras se abrochaba el pantalón --me alegra ver que estás bien Ashley

--gracias --dijo sonriente la morena mientras tomaba la mano que Draco le extendía, el rubio le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla

--disculpa… --murmuró Draco y después de echar una fulminante mirada a Tamar fue hacia la cocina

Tamar miró asustado a su esposa, ella le sonrió mientras se acercaba seductoramente a él, lo besó lenta y deliciosamente, con lentitud se separó y se dirigió a las escaleras

-- ¿No irás a…?... ¡Ashley regresa en este instante!... ¡Ashley no te atrevas a irte!

--Mi padre te espera en la cocina --le sonrió Ashley y subió las escaleras, Tamar miró con miedo hacia la cocina, respiró un par de veces y se encaminó…

Tamar metió una mano al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y agarró con fuerza su varita, siendo Draco Malfoy debía esperar cualquier cosa, con paso extremadamente lento llegó a la cocina, y miró a su verdugo sentado al desayunador… Draco levantó la vista

--Siéntate --susurró el rubio, Tamar volvió a tragar saliva y se acercó --Necesitamos hablar… --dijo Draco una vez que Tamar estuviera sentado frente a él

En el callejón Diagon habían pasado la mayor parte de la mañana, pero les hacían falta muchas cosas, así que la otra parte de esa mañana, la pasaron en Hogsmade, por la tarde, la casa de los gritos estaba atiborrada de gritos y risas… Ginny, Hermione y Tonks platicaban en la estancia mientras los niños jugaban en la habitación de Umi, donde las cosas no parecían ir muy bien, los juguetes volaban por todas partes, Fa gritaba que pararan, Kalid tras la cama de Umi miraba sonriente junto con Yafeu y Mar, en el centro, Eras arrojaba con todas sus fuerzas una caja morada que al impactarse contra la pared tras Umi, salía un horrible payaso, Umi fruncía los labios, esa caja le gustaba y ahora estaba rota, agarró la escoba que le acababan de comprar a Eras y se la partió en la cabeza al pelirrojo, el niño lloró más porque esa escoba de juguete era la más rápida y nueva del mercado, además de que había batallado demasiado para que su madre se la comprara y ahora ese rubio se la rompía, el golpe no parecía haberle dolido mucho, Eras aún llorando miró cerca de la puerta una caja grande, sabía que ahí estaban los dulces de Umi, paletas sabor sangre, fulminó con la mirada a Umi y fue hacia la puerta, agarró la caja y la volteó, una veintena de paletas rojo oscuro cayeron al piso, Umi miraba serio, Eras de un brinco se subió al cerro de dulces y empezó a brincar, de pronto cayó al piso, Umi estaba sobre él, sus ojos violetas centelleaban, Eras se lo quitó con los pies, pero no terminaba de sentarse cuando de nuevo estaba acostado en la alfombra roja

-- ¡Umi! --Kalid había salido de detrás de la cama y le gritaba al niño -- ¡Déjalo Umi!

Pero el niño no escuchaba y le impactaba su pequeña mano en la boca a Eras, el pelirrojo escupió sangre y le dio en la mejilla a Umi, Kalid se apartó rápido los dos niños tramados en golpes rodaban por toda la habitación, los colmillos de Umi crecieron y salieron de sus boca, fue entonces cuando Eras se asustó, no tenía oportunidad contra la fuerza sobrehumana de un vampiro, su padre se lo había dicho muchas veces, un vampiro aumentaba su fuerza un mínimo de cinco veces, Umi lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando le estrellaba en la cara un vaso de plástico, que por la fuerza se hacía añicos rompiéndole la nariz, Kalid gritó y empezó a llorar, Yafeu corrió hacia su hermano e intentó separarlo de Umi, pero el rubio solo movió su mano y lo arrojó contra la pared, al instante Yafeu perdió el conocimiento, Fa corrió fuera de la habitación al ver que Umi seguía golpeando a Eras con fiereza, bajó las escaleras de tres escalones llamando a su madre

--Faride, es peligroso que bajes las escaleras así… --Pero la niña no dejó terminar a Ginny, llorando corrió hacia ella

--Mamá, Umi va a matar a Eras --Ginny miró sin comprender a la niña, pero Tonks ya corría hacia la habitación de su hijo

Al llegar, encontró la puerta abierta y Kalid que salía llorando y se abrazaba a ella

--Tranquila pequeña… --murmuró Tonks dejando a la niña con Hermione que recién llegaba -- ¡UMI! --gritó la metamorfomaga al ver que el niño tenía las manos alrededor del cuello de Eras, se acercó rápidamente… pero Umi ahora golpeaba al pelirrojo que intentaba acertarle un golpe, pero el rubio tenía excelentes reflejos y los esquivaba, Tonks se paró cerca de Umi y lo tomó de la oreja

-- ¡Ayy! --se quejó Umi levantando la cabeza -- ¡Mamá, me duele! --dijo mirando a su preocupada madre, mientras al mismo tiempo le tiraba un golpe a Eras, al ver eso, Tonks se molestó, pensaba que el niño había a perdido el control de sus actos y no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, pero estaba totalmente equivocada

-- ¡UMI AUDIE LUPIN! --gritó Tonks furiosa obligándolo a levantarse al tirar de la oreja

--Ay, ay, ay… --Umi se apresuró a levantarse con una mano en la oreja

-- ¡Eras, cariño! --Ginny llegaba corriendo y se arrodillaba junto al pelirrojo, Hermione sin decir nada fue con Yafeu que seguía inconsciente

-- _Enervate --_murmuró Hermione señalando con su varita a Yafeu, quien se sentó mirando a su alrededor

--No puedo creerlo Umi Audie, estabas consciente de lo que hacías

--Eras rompió todos mis dulces --Umi señaló hacia la puerta

--Muy bien porque no comerás dulce en mucho tiempo, discúlpate con Eras --ordenó Tonks señalando al pelirrojo

-- No --Umi cruzó los brazos y giró la cara, enfureciendo más a Tonks

--Lo… lo, mordió --susurró Ginny señalando el brazo de su hijo, Tonks casi se tuerce el cuello al voltear

-- ¡No es cierto! --Gritó Umi, sumando un punto más a la furia de su madre

--No… no me… mordió --murmuró Eras

--Ven amor --Ginny levantó con mucho esfuerzo a Eras en sus brazos y salió de la habitación, los demás niños la siguieron inmediatamente

--Te quedas aquí Umi, cuando llegue tu padre te castigará --dijo Tonks aún molesta al ver que el niño intentaba salir, el pequeño bufó e insultó a su madre por preferir a Eras, pero no desobedeció…

--A mí también me golpearon --murmuró Umi mientras se sentaba en su cama y comenzaba a llorar, le dolía que su madre no le hubiera prestado atención, no era su culpa…

--Ginny, lamento mucho… --Tonks entraba abochornada a la cocina, donde la pelirroja atendía al niño

--No te preocupes Tonks, son cosas de niños --murmuró Ginny terminando de aplicar poción cicatrizante a Eras, que después de eso quedó como nuevo, sin rastro alguno de golpe --Fa¿Por qué empezó todo? --Ginny se giró a la mayor de sus hijas y esperó cruzada de brazos una explicación, la morena intercambió una mirada con Eras, algo que para Ginny no pasó desapercibido --Faride… --insistió Ginny al mirar que la niña guardaba silencio --Si no hablan los cinco van a estar castigados --dijo la pelirroja mirando a los cuatro niños que estaban frente a ella, se giró levemente y miró significativamente a Eras que seguía sobre la mesa de la cocina, pero ninguno abrió la boca, Ginny sonrió para sus adentros y se giró hacia Tonks --No te preocupes, Tonks, solo son niños y las peleas es de todos los días, créeme, yo lo sé… creo que debemos irnos, ha estado demasiado cansado este día --le sonrió sinceramente mientras ayudaba a bajar a Eras --Toma, Umi tenía algunas cortadas --volvió a sonreír mientras le ponía a la metamorfomaga en las manos una caja blanca

--Nos vemos Tonks --Se despidió Hermione

Tonks subió lentamente las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Umi y entró, la puerta seguía abierta, se detuvo a un par de pasos al mirar sobre la cama una maleta

-- ¿Umi?

El niño la ignoraba mientras abría y cerraba cajones sacando ropa y la arrojaba a la maleta

--Umi --insistió Tonks cerrando la maleta, se sentó en la cama y tomando de un brazo al niño lo sentó junto a ella, el pequeño miraba hacia un lado -- ¿Qué haces¿A dónde vas?

--A donde no estorbe --murmuró el niño volviendo a llorar

Tonks sonrió y tomándole la barbilla le giró la cabeza, con ternura le limpió la cara con un pañuelo, abrió el botiquín y sacó una poción verde, que vertió un poco en una esfera de algodón y la puso en la boca del niño que con gran orgullo ahogó un grito de dolor, Umi lloraba ofendido y Tonks lo curaba en silencio

--Umi, lo que hiciste está mal --dijo Tonks después de algunos minutos, mientras seguía concentrada en las heridas del niño, el pequeño no dijo nada --sabes que cuando te transformas eres mas fuerte que cualquiera, y eso fue cobarde

--No soy cobarde --murmuró Umi

--Lo sé hijo, pero sabes que transformado no debes pelear

--No me di cuenta

--Umi, no quiero mentiras

--Pero mi papá se va a enojar --susurró el pequeño mirando a su madre -- ¿estás enojada mamá?

--Un poco molesta

--Lo siento mami, pero no le digas a papá

--No puedo hacer eso hijo, lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal

--Pero me va a…

--Umi¿sabías que te habías transformado? --Tonks guardó lo que usaba y miró fijamente al niño, Umi asintió lentamente, Tonks cerró los ojos y se puso de pie, con lentitud volvió a abrirlos --parece que llegó alguien, Umi limpia la habitación

--Pero… sí mamá --corrigió el niño al notar la mirada de su madre

Tonks cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras

--Hola Jim --saludó Tonks llegando a la estancia

--Tonks, hola… creí que no había nadie

-- ¿Viniste solo?

--No, Ally está en…

--Mamá, pensaba que estaba solo --Ally salía sonriente de la cocina con Amaru en los brazos, estaba dormido

-- ¿Y Umi? --preguntó Jimmy con una gran sonrisa mientras agarraba una caja de paletas sabor sangre y chocolates --le trajimos un regalo

--Lo guardaré --Dijo Tonks tomando la caja --Umi está castigado --Agregó yendo a la cocina

* * *

Al llegar a la casa Potter, Ginny mandó a los cinco niños a sus habitaciones, los encargó con Tamar que extrañamente estaba demasiado serio, junto a Hermione, la pelirroja fue a San Mungo, últimamente no se sentía bien al igual que Hermione…

* * *

--Pero no entiendo como pasó eso --dijo Allegra mirando detenidamente a Amaru que seguía dormido, Tonks les acababa de explicar todo 

-- ¿Pero están bien, los dos? --Preguntó Jimmy preocupado

--Sí, al que peor le fue, fue Eras y Ginny lo curó antes de irse…

-- ¡Que sorpresa! --Semi gritó Remus al abrir la puerta

--Sshh, papá --Ally señaló al niño dormido en sus brazos, Remus sonrió en señal de disculpa, se acercó a su hija y le dio un beso en la mejilla, saludó a Jim y fue con su esposa

-- ¿Pasa algo?, te miras preocupada --inquirió Remus después de besar a Tonks, ella lo miró a los ojos

--Eh… nosotros nos vamos, un gusto de haberte visto tío Remus --Jimmy le dio la mano a Remus, agarró en los brazos a su hijo y esperó a Ally en la puerta, la ahora castaña se despidió de sus padres y fue con su esposo

Remus miró interesado a su esposa, Tonks respiró hondo y le pidió que se sentara junto a ella…

-- ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS PASÓ ESO?

El grito que dio Remus llegó hasta la habitación de Umi, quien al escucharlo soltó la ropa que tenía en las manos, de un brinco se giró y miró la puerta, sus padres subían las escaleras y su madre intentaba tranquilizar a su padre, en ocasiones deseaba no tener tan desarrollados ciertos sentidos, su padre estaba furioso, se echó bajo la cama justo cuando la puerta de su habitación de abría

--UMI AUDIE --vociferó Remus

--Remus tranquilízate por favor, no grites así, es un niño --Pedía Tonks abrazada del brazo de Remus, él la miró y asintió

--Umi, ven… no tengo mucha paciencia Umi --Advirtió Remus, pero el niño seguía escondido, el ex licántropo sacó su varita y apuntó a la cama, ésta al instante se elevó, Umi se puso de pie lentamente y miró a su padre que hiperventilaba, se acercó a él titubeante al ver que lo llamaba, Remus miró a Tonks, ella respiró hondo y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, Remus fue a la cama que acababa de aterrizar y se sentó -- ¿Tienes algo que decir? --El niño negó con la cabeza y fue hasta su padre, Remus lo tomó de un brazo y lo acostó boca abajo sobre sus piernas, Umi lloraba en silencio, su padre nunca lo castigaba, solo lo regañaba y lo mandaba a su habitación, cuando mucho, quizá jamás había pasado el limite, lloró más cuando sintió que su padre le bajaba el pantalón, Remus lo miraba fijamente, Umi era el mas chico, con Jho siendo el mayor era diferente, además de calmado, a Ally sí la había castigado y varias veces, pero Umi era el consentido… volvió a subir el pantalón de mezclilla del niño y lo sentó aún sobre sus piernas, le tomó la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza para que lo mirara, con una sonrisa paternal limpió la carita bañada en llanto del niño --Umi, lo que hiciste…

--Sé que estuvo mal papá --murmuró el pequeño mirando fijamente los dorados ojos de su padre

--Prométeme que no volverá a pasar Umi

--Te lo prometo papá --Se apresuró a responder el niño

Remus abrazó al pequeño --Umi, nada de dulces o chocolate en dos meses y no saldrás de la casa¿entendido? --preguntó Remus con su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Umi, el niño asintió rápidamente aferrado al cuerpo de su padre…

* * *

E**SPERO SEÑALES DE VIDA!!!!!**

_**SION-ALLEGRA  
**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	17. XD

**_Harry Potter es de J.K.Rowling... lo demás es mío jajjaaa.._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Haloooo volví dos meses después jajaajaa bien, otro fic actualizado... yeeee me falta uno nada más, claro que antes debo saber cual es jajajaa bien, disfruten el capi_**

****

* * *

****

* * *

**_  
_**

Hermione y Ginny caminaban ensimismadas por los pasillos de San Mungo, ambas negaban lentamente con la cabeza, no podía ser posible, simplemente… ¡NO!, Hermione miró de soslayo a Ginny, la pelirroja parecía sumamente preocupada, pero tampoco era que ella estuviera muy bien, eso era un gran problema... a su edad y no era que estuvieran muy viejas, pero… ¡a su edad y con un parásito como ese!...

En el campamento militar invernal de Salem, los chicos Potter aprovechaban el haber terminado sus tareas a tiempo, ahora tenían una hora libre antes de cenar e irse a dormir, Azariel era el que peor la pasaba, si bien era cierto que su padre no sabía que lo era, pero casi estaba seguro de que algo le habían dicho pues tenía cierta manía con ellos, además, el dormir a las ocho de la noche, estaba por desquiciarlo, ya estaba acostumbrado a las ordenes militares, a los saludos militares, costumbres militares, levantarse a las cero quinientas y todo eso, pero también estaba acostumbrado a dormir tres horas cuando mucho y su peor martirio… lo encerraban en cuatro paredes a las siete y apagaban todas las luces a las ocho… y no le quedaba otro remedio que dormir, ese segundo día, Jader se empezó a preocupar, y el ver a su primo… pues… actuar como alguien normal, era lógico, ya hasta le gustaba el color de su cabello y ya no renegaba por tener que ir a diario a la peluquería… si no hacía algo pronto, tendría un primo normal y eso era lo último que quería…

--Oigan, tengo una idea --sonrió Jader recargado en un árbol mirando fijamente las puertas del campamento que tenía enfrente, los chicos lo miraron esperando que hablara --vamos a los mundiales

-- ¿Pero es que estás loco? --Tam lo miró incrédulo

--No… ¿Por qué?, solo vamos a dar una vuelta y ya, así nos distraemos --explicó Jader como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo

-- ¡Vale, yo me apunto! --Azariel se puso de pie de un brinco con una gran sonrisa

--No… no pueden ir

--Pero Harry…

--Por favor Tam, puede ser peligroso --insistió Harry ante la mirada de los demás chicos

--No sabía que se podía recibir correspondencia cualquier día… --murmuró Jader molesto por la resistencia de Harry, una lechuza se acercaba a Tam, el chico masculló por lo bajo y tomó la carta de la pata de la lechuza, cuando estaba por abrirla llegó un cabo que con el pretexto de estar prohibidas las cartas se la arrebató a Tam, en eso, los portones de metal se abrían y el autobús que los había llevado entraba

-- ¿Has olvidado lo que es tener mi edad, cierto? --preguntó Tam con reproche mirando a Harry

--No, de hecho… tengo tu edad --contestó Harry señalándose

Tam bufó molesto y se puso de pie, se sacudió el pantalón y fue hacia donde el camión paraba, Harry lo siguió con la vista unos segundos, después lo siguió junto con el resto, al llegar a la puerta del autobús, miró como cuatro chicos bajaban, el primero no era muy alto, llevaba el cabello al rape, debía ser rubio, de ojos azul oscuro, casi estaba seguro que lo conocía, el segundo, era un chico más alto y castaño casi rubio de lindos ojos azul oscuro, le seguía un muchacho de cabello negro y extraños ojos café, después un chico muy parecido a alguien que conocía, también con corte al rape pero de ojos verdes…

--Debo recuperar mi carta --dijo Tam mirando como el mismo cabo que le había quitado el sobre, llevaba a los nuevos a alguna parte, y sin pedir opinión empezó a seguirlos sin disimulo alguno, Harry fue el primero en seguirlo, aunque Jader y Azariel prefirieron ir al baño

-- ¡SEÑORES QUE CREEN QUE HACEN! --el cabo rubio que a Tam ya de por sí le caía mal se había girado hacia ellos justo cuando Harry pisaba una rama que se partía por la mitad, Tam se giró a él molesto, Harry le sonrió en señal de disculpa, Tam murmuró por lo bajo y miró al cabo

--Nada señor, solo vamos a nuestra barraca --contestó Tam molesto, el hombre volvió a los nuevos cadetes --a ver si tienes más cuidado --reclamó el chico comenzando a andar

Harry no dijo nada y lo siguió… diez minutos después, cuando llegaban frente a la cabaña de Uriel, el cabo se giraba furibundo y los mandaba a hacer 100 flexiones por seguirlo, Tam lo miró incrédulo dispuesto a no hacer nada…

--Creo que deberías obedecer --murmuró Harry después de diez minutos en los que el rubio les gritaba las reglas que debían seguir

--Deja de decirme que hacer --farfulló furioso Tam

-- ¡DENME 100! --gritó el cabo, Tam se rehusó terminantemente -- ¡CADETE, ACASO NO ME HA ESCUCHADO! --volvió a gritar el sujeto, mientras Tam lo miraba altaneramente, Harry ya obedecía, aunque de hecho ponía más atención al chico

--CLARO QUE HE ESCUCHADO… PERO ESTÁ LOCO SI CREE QUE VOY A HACER 100 FLEXIONES, NO LE PARECE SUFICIENTE EL VERLE LA CAROTA TODAS LAS BENDITAS MAÑANAS Y PARA COLMO DESPERTAR ANTES DE QUE SALGA EL SOL --Tam gritaba furioso, Harry se había sentado en la tierra y miraba interesado la explosión de su hijo, los nuevos cadetes miraban con la boca abierta --CON ESA MALDITA TROMPETA QUE CASI ME ROMPE LOS TÍMPANOS, TODAS LAS MAÑANAS ME TIENEN QUE CORTAR EL CABELLO POR UNA ESTÚPIDA REGLA A LA QUE NO LE VEO SENTIDO --vociferó ante la estupefacción del cabo

--Eh Tam, creo que exageras --murmuró Harry mientras se ponía de pie

-- ¡OH CALLATE! --Tam se giró hacia su padre

--Tam --murmuró Harry en tono de advertencia

-- ¡YA ME TIENE HARTO! --Tam señaló al cabo que seguía atónito, algo que le duró poco, pues al escuchar al adolescente, levantó rápidamente la mano con intención de castigarlo por tal irreverencia

--Ni siquiera lo piense amigo --Dijo Harry poniéndose hábilmente frente a Tam

--No necesito que me defiendas… ya suficiente tengo con que hayas vuelto a tus tiempos de gloria siendo el niño que vivió --siseó Tam

--No me hables así --murmuró Harry dando media vuelta

-- ¿Quieres callarte? --pidió Tam mirando fulminante a Harry

--Tam --balbuceó Harry terriblemente serio

--Que no se te suba la actitud paterna --siguió Tam sin siquiera escuchar a Harry

--Tam --insistió Harry, hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse calmado, el cabo no sabía que hacer, solo miraba a esos dos chicos, los nuevos, parecían nerviosos

--Sí claro… ahora sí recuerdas lo que es ser padre¿no? --pareciera que solo Harry y Tam sabían de lo que trataba esa charla

--Tam, sé de lo que hablas solo porque me lo explicaron, en realidad solo tengo 16 años --murmuró Harry algo triste

-- ¡Ay por favor! --gritó Tam mirando irónicamente a su adolescente padre --tú como yo y todos los demás, sabes que solo quisiste revivir tus buenos tiempos en los que el niño que vivió era una estrella famosa --la expresión de Harry se ensombreció mientras cerraba molesto los puños de sus manos --queriendo escapar de las responsabilidades de tener hijos¡DOCE HIJOS!

--Tam, por favor --susurró con dificultad Harry mientras miraba fijamente la tierra

-- ¿Qué pasa aquí? --El general Litoncourt salía de su oficina, tanto grito lo atraía

-- ¿Sabías que existen formas evitar tener hijos? --ironizó Tam, Harry levantó la mirada -- ¿Y que se llaman métodos anticonceptivos?, hay de diferentes presentaciones, algunos se toman antes, otros después, inyecciones, parches, tamb… --Pero el chico no pudo terminar de enumerar, pues el puño furioso de Harry se impactaba en su boca y lo arrojaba hacia Uziel que se acercaba a ellos

--Deja de decir estupideces --Siseó Harry acercándose a Tam que lo miraba sorprendido en brazos del general

--La verdad duele --murmuró Tam limpiándose la boca --en verdad funcionan yo los he usado, ayudan a evitar el nacimiento de hijos indeseados --dijo socarronamente Tam mirando fulminante a Harry que parecía congelado cerca de él

--Cierto… --dijo Harry mirando a Tam que estaba sentado en la tierra con la otra mano en la boca, se acercó al chico y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa levantándolo lentamente --tengo doce hijos --murmuró dándole el tercer puñetazo a Tam, quien no hacía mucho por defenderse --pude haber tenido quince o veinte, y te aseguro… --hizo una pausa para impactarle otro golpe en la mejilla a un estupefacto Tam --que ninguno habría sido indeseado y aunque tenga 16 años, puedes estar seguro que no me arrepiento de haberlos tenido --finalizó Harry rojo del coraje, todos miraban atónitos, después arrojó a Tam con violencia y dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse y tranquilizarse un poco

-- ¡CADETE, DETÉNGASE! --Ordenó Uziel mirando a Harry, éste se detuvo al instante

--Si, cadete… deténgase --murmuró Tam, mientras se ponía de pie limpiándose la boca con la mano, Harry se giró lentamente y lo miró --no sea cobarde cadete --siguió Tam

-- ¿Cobarde¿yo?... entonces¿Por qué rayos no te defiendes y dejas de ampararte en palabras? --preguntó Harry serio, Tam sonreía más sombrío que en cualquier otra ocasión, tanto así que solo Harry no sintió escalofríos, los demás sintieron un miedo increíble que los congeló --linda sonrisa Tam, parece que soy el único acostumbrado --murmuró Harry acercándose al chico, él mantenía su sonrisa que aunando a la extraña mirada que parecía de respeto, miedo y sorpresa, lo hacía ver todavía más lúgubre, cuando Harry estaba por llegar con Tam, un risa muy extraña y que casi estaban seguros de haber escuchado antes, los hizo reaccionar a todos y Uziel se apresuró a acercarse a Harry y detenerlo a pocos centímetros de Tam, el chico miró hacia los nuevos, el de ojos cafés se reía estrujándose las manos, sudaba exageradamente y no se estaba quieto, parecía que bailaba, sonrió al mirar como el rubio que tenía a lado le daba un codazo

--Cállate --murmuró el rubio codeando a su compañero

--No te rías --dijo el moreno de ojos verdes que tenía al otro lado

--Oh pues, no puedo… --se excusó el chico que seguía riendo --iag, estoy sudando demasiado

--Oye, que pareces una niña --masculló el chico castaño

--Oh vaya, que genio se cargan --siseó el chico sin poder evitar reír y tratar de quitarse el sudor con la manga de su camisa

--Oye que vas a arruinar… --dijo el castaño

--Ya pues, perdón --zanjó el chico de ojos cafés

--Si, con eso ya se arregló --murmuró el rubio

--Ah, pues… --murmuró molesto el de ojos cafés

--Hey, no vayan a empezar una pelea --susurró el de ojos verdes, pero era demasiado tarde y el rubio ya había empezado con el chico de ojos cafés una discusión a la que no le encontraba sentido, miró al general, sonrió al verlo a punto de explotar, eso se iba a poner bueno, y sin poder evitarlo soltó una carcajada, Harry lo miró rápidamente, le había recordado a su padrino…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa de culpabilidad, miró hacia la estancia y se dirigió hacia el sofá que tenía enfrente, ahí Tamar estaba sentado mirando fijamente la chimenea, se acercó con cuidado y lo abrazó por la espalda, el hombre no le tomó importancia y siguió con la vista fija en las llamas que recién se extinguían…

--Tam… --murmuró Ashley seductoramente al oído de su esposo -- ¿sabes?, durante el embarazo, las mujeres sufren muchas alteraciones hormonales… y a algunas… --insinuó la morena besando lentamente el cuello de Tamar --¡oye, hazme caso!... ¿Tam?

Tamar se puso de pie y salió de la estancia, murmuró algo sobre la cocina, agua y comida que Ashley no entendió muy bien, así que lo siguió…

--Amor… ¿Sigues molesto? --preguntó la morena desde la puerta de la cocina, Tamar la miró unos segundos y siguió concentrado tratando de hacer que el agua del grifo cayera en un vaso de cristal --oh, vamos… no irás a ignorarme por siempre --murmuró Ashley acercándose --solo quería que hablaras con mi padre

--eso… --dijo Tamar girándose, Ashley le sonrió como una niña pequeña --es lo peor que podías haberme hecho --y volvió con el vaso bajo el grifo

--Tam…

--Ash… tu padre casi me mata --reclamó Tamar mirándola con aparente resentimiento, Ashley le sonrió pícaramente y lo abrazó mientras recargaba la cabeza en su pecho

-- ¿Sabes que te amo? --preguntó la morena uniendo lentamente sus labios con los de su esposo

--No trate de comprarme señora Potter --dijo Tamar separando sus labios por un segundo, Ashley volvió a sonreír y a besarlo, pero un grito desde la estancia los hizo separarse inmediatamente y olvidando el grifo abierto corrieron fuera de la cocina…

-- ¡No Eras, dámelo!

--Yafeu y Eras… ¿Por qué no me sorprende? --murmuró con frustración Tamar mirando como Yafeu brincaba intentando quitarle una escoba de juguete a Eras --Niños¿no se supone que están castiga...?... ¡Yafeu suelta eso!... ¡en la cabeza de Eras no! --y el respectivo ruido de cristal rompiéndose se escuchó, después el grito de guerra del pequeño de ensortijado cabello rojizo --mi… ¡No Eras!... --Y Eras se abalanzaba contra Yafeu --Eras por favor, eres mayor que él y… --decía Tamar con el niño sujeto de la túnica azul eléctrico, pero Eras le dio una patada en el tobillo logrando soltarse y se abrazó a Yafeu cayendo los dos al piso, empezaron a revoltearse tratando de acertarle algún golpe al otro --Ash, ayúdame… --imploró Tamar desesperado

--No puedo amor --Ashley trataba de separar a Faride de Marzul que también estaban en el piso, mientras al mismo tiempo intentaba que Kalid no se uniera a la pelea

Nadie escuchó cuando la puerta principal se abría, tampoco como quien entraba murmuraba cosas ininteligibles…

-- ¡No el florero de la dinastía M… Eras! --gritó Tamar mirando como el costoso y antiguo florero que su madre tanto adoraba quedaba hecho polvo, imposible de restaurar -- ¡Faride! --gritó al ver como la pequeña de rizado cabello negro brincaba sobre Marzul, ante Ashley que parecía sufrir para poder controlar a Kalid que quería arrojar una esfera de plomo… -- ¿Kalid de dónde has sacado eso? --preguntó estupefacto Tamar -- ¡No Marzul, no muerdas a Faride!... ¡Ay por Merlín, Eras deja eso!... ¡No, no se lo arrojes a Yafeu!... ¡Niños, basta!... ¡Marzul, no te atrevas… suelta mi varita Faride Beryl!

-- Eras, Yafeu Ezra, Faride Beryl, Marzul, Kalid --ante ese simple susurro, los cinco niños se detuvieron… Eras haciendo una llave con la pierna de Yafeu mientras éste intentaba quitarse al niño de encima, estaba medio torcido jalando los rizos de Eras, Faride dejó en su lugar un cuadro de garabatos, Marzul con algunas flores en vez de cabello regresaba la varita a Tamar y Kalid soltaba un gato hidráulico --a sus habitaciones --ordenó seria Ginny, los niños corrieron hacia las escaleras

--Mamá… yo… no… pue… es que… ellos… yo… cocina… Malfoy… --tartamudeó Tamar señalando la cocina y las escaleras

-- ¿Por qué hay agua en el piso de la estancia? --preguntó Ginny mas seria aún

Tamar extrañado bajó la mirada y siguió el pequeño camino que le indicaba la corriente…

-- ¿Cariño, cerraste el…? --preguntó Ashley, pero Tamar no la dejó terminar pues corrió a la cocina… Ashley le sonrió en señal de disculpa a Ginny

-- ¿podías hacerme el favor de limpiar? --pidió Ginny mientras iba a las escaleras, tenía que arreglar cierto problema con esos niños…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Ya no vamos a pelear… nos vamos a portar mal --cantaba Tam mientras trotaba en el enorme campo del campamento

--ASÍ NO VA… SI PIENSA CANTAR HAGALO CORRECTAMENTE --gritó el cabo rubio sentado cerca de los chicos

--ese hombre empieza mal… una amistad que debe estimar --siguió cantando Tam en un tono bajo

--Eso no rimó Tam --murmuró Harry sonriente

--Sí, sí rimó --sonrió Tam trotando delante de Harry… -- ¡Hey, ustedes nuevos… canten algo! --gritó Tam mirando momentáneamente a los cuatro chicos nuevos que corrían tras Harry

--Si tuviera mi varita… --cantó el chico castaño

--Ya estaría en la garita --siguió el de ojos cafés

-- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la varita?, no parece canción militar --dijo el rubio

--Oh Jack, pero rimó --se excusó el segundo, Tam sonrió, esos chicos le caían bien

--Hey oigan… yo soy Tam y él mi hermano Harry y ¿ustedes?

--El rubio cascarrabias es Jack, el que va tras tu hermano, es Daniel… --señaló al chico castaño --el de los ojos verdes es… Rocko y yo soy Zack --presentó el chico de ojos café ante la estupefacción del chico de ojos verdes --somos amigos

--Bien… mucho gusto… ahora sigamos cantando --sonrió Tam -- ¿Quién va?

--El cascarrabias --anunció Zack

--Como vuelvas a decirme así niño --Advirtió Jack

--Ya callate y canta

--no se me ocurre nada… ¿Cuánto falta?

--Cerca de noventa vueltas --dijo Tam --ese hombre me cae tan mal --murmuró mirando al cabo -- ¡rayos! --semi gritó deteniéndose de golpe, logrando que todos se impactaran tras él

-- ¡Oye! --reclamó Harry

--Mi carta… ese sujeto tiene mi carta

--HEY SIGAN TROTANDO --gritó el cabo, los chicos volvieron a correr

--Oye Tam --Llamó Harry pensativo

-- ¿mmm?

-- ¿En verdad has usado métodos anticonceptivos? --Preguntó Harry interesado, Tam se ahogó con la saliva, se escuchó a alguien toser tras ellos, pero siguieron corriendo --Tam

--Jejeje y eso¿Cómo de qué o qué?

--Lo dijiste hace un momento

--Pues he… yo… no… digo sí… digo no… digo… oye que eres mi padre y no puedo decirte cuando… oh, solo sigue corriendo --balbuceó Tam sonrojándose de pies a cabeza, Harry soltó una carcajada, seguido por las risas de los nuevos, algún chiste entre ellos pues su conversación con Tam parecía un susurro

--Anda… que no soy exactamente tu padre… --insistió Harry sonriendo

--So… solo sigue corriendo¿Quieres? --Tam aumentó su velocidad y Harry siguió riendo, pero tuvo que detenerse, poco después cayó de rodillas con los ojos cerrados, sentía que todo le daba vueltas, el cabo se acercó rápidamente --está bien, solo… solo déjenlo respirar --indicó Tam rogando porque lo que decía fuera verdad, mientras tanto Harry respiraba agitado… una imagen de él de adulto en una reunión en la madriguera, bromeaban, reían…

--estoy bien… --Harry se puso de pie lentamente, sonreía y sin dar tiempo a replicas siguió corriendo, Tam se apresuró a acercarse, se sorprendió al ver la extraña sonrisa que llevaba su padre

-- ¿Qué pasó?

--Solo recordé algo, que en realidad no sé si pasó…

-- Pero estás bien --Afirmó preocupado Tam

--Pensé que no te interesaba, que era demasiado egoísta --murmuró Harry

--Sabes que era mentira, estaba demasiado molesto… no debí… --se disculpó Tam

-- ¿sabes una cosa?... yo también usé métodos anticonceptivos --sonrió Harry, Tam se quedó parado mirando incrédulo a su adolescente padre, después de que el cabo le gritara que corriera, se puso delante de Harry

--Claro que los usaste, si no, tío Remus habría abierto una nueva casa en Hogwarts --bromeó Tam

--Pues… de hecho, con tu madre es mejor no usar eso… porque en ella funcionan como fertilizante potenciado… creo que los usamos seis veces y ella ha estado embarazada cinco veces, así que el último debimos haberlo olvidado, hace algunos meses aunque la última vez no usamos nada y sería hace… dejé de ser adulto hace algunas dos semanas así que… --comentó pensativo

--Ayy sigue corriendo, es extraño que lo digas… por Merlín tienes 16 años y… es extraño --murmuró Tam tratando de suprimir los escalofríos --no me interesa la vida sexual de mis padres --Agregó después de un gran escalofrío, Harry río

--Pero si tú lo preguntaste

--No yo solo… oh corre --se rindió el chico no queriendo seguir escuchando cosas que pudieran tener un efecto feo en su mente adolescente, Harry por su parte rió más fuerte

-- Oye Tam --llamó Harry después de 10 vueltas

--Como vuelvas con…

--Oye, deja de pensar en eso… --rió Harry --solo que ya me cansé y como que 80 vueltas más son muchas

--Sí pero ese sujeto sigue ahí y no tenemos varita… ¿Harry? --Tam paró al notar que su padre no lo seguía, Harry estaba parado con los ojos cerrados, Tam dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar un plop

--Listo, vamonos… --sonrió el niño que vivió, empezando a caminar --tengo hambre, aunque --agregó mirando su reloj --ya pasó la cena y seguro que todos están dormidos… ¿crees que Jader o Azariel nos hayan guardado algo? --preguntó empezando a caminar, Tam lo miraba con la boca abierta…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley y Ginny servían la cena, la pelirroja estaba más callada de lo normal…

--Tamar, cariño… llama a tus hermanos --pidió Ginny desde la cocina, Tamar asintió, pero cuando se ponía de pie, los niños entraban al comedor… se extrañó al verlos tan serios, aunque sonrió levemente al mirar como Yafeu se sobaba el trasero…

-- ¿Los castigaron? --preguntó el adulto en un susurro mientras los niños trataban de sentarse sin lastimar mucho su adolorida retaguardia

--Resultó que a mamá le gustaba demasiado ese florero --murmuró Eras con una mueca mientras se acomodaba en la silla

--Y sumándole lo que pasó en casa de tío Remus --dijo Yafeu intentando no moverse

--Sí, Eras y Umi se pelearon --explicó Fa

--Y ninguno dijo nada --se adelantó Tamar, los cinco niños asintieron, Tamar sonrió mientras Ginny y Ashley servían la cena, miró a sus pequeños hermanos al ver lo que las mujeres ponían en la mesa, los niños hicieron una mueca enorme que no pasó desapercibida por Ginny

--Y como alguno no coma, se va a repetir lo de hace un momento --dijo la pelirroja dejando frente a Eras un plato repleto de espinacas a la mantequilla con un poco de queso rayado encima, el niño tragó saliva y tomó el tenedor

--Yo… este… --Tamar miró a su esposa que sonreía dejando un plato especialmente grande frente a él --no tengo apetito, y… debo ir a… el señor Malfoy me pidió que… fuera con él y…--hizo una pausa y miró su reloj pulsera --se me hace tarde, con su permiso --se levantó rápidamente beso ligeramente los labios de su mujer, besó la mejilla de su madre y casi corrió hacia la sala

-- ¿Quieres que te guarde para la cena cariño? --gritó Ginny mientras se sentaba

--No, gracias… está bien, volveré algo tarde --gritó Tamar antes de desaparecer a mitad del jardín

--No es justo --murmuró Eras revolviendo "el revoltijo verde" bautizo gracias a Yafeu, que tenía enfrente

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Oye Harry… ¿dónde dejaste al cabo?

-- ¿Eh?... no lo sé Tam --contestó Harry quitado de la pena

--Vamos por mi carta… ustedes ¿vienen? --preguntó Tam mirando a los nuevos

--Sí --contestó Zack

Siguieron caminando en silencio, cuando algún oficial pasaba se escondían, en ese momento empezaba la "operación recuperando la carta"…

* * *

**__**

**_Ok, lo admito... este es el peor capitulo que he escrito en toda mi vida pero tenía que salir, prometo uno mejor dentro de poco tiempo jejeje por cierto sin Niza no habría podido terminarlo XD, nos vemos pronto...  
_**

**__**

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	18. Doña arpía

**_SI HARRY POTTER FUERA MÍO, NO HABRÍA TENIDO ESE FINAL...  
_**

**_--_**

**_Lo prometido es deuda, quizá no me tardé lo que dije, pero estaba ausente, supuestamente de vacaciones jejeje, pero está mucho mejor el capi... grax niza, TONKS si apareces por aquí, comunicate!! XD  
_**

* * *

Otra noche sin luna, otra de esas noches en las que hasta respirar te da miedo, en la que no puedes sentir tu vida como lo es, como una vida sin preocupaciones de un adulto, como adolescente solo debe preocuparte, verte bien, tener popularidad, quizá buenas calificaciones en el colegio, obedecer a tus padres hasta donde ellos lo crean para así poder salir las noches de las vacaciones de navidad o tratar de atrapar a la chica de tus sueños, pero no puedes si tu fidelidad está al lado equivocado, aunque entonces no te des cuenta que es el lugar equivocado, para ti es lo correcto y si lo haces bien, podrás tener al fin algo en tu alma adolescente, esa chica con la que sueñas y que te desprecia por un tipo que se pavonea creyéndose lo mejor solo porque su padre es famoso, solo porque es hijo de Harry Potter… le tocaba guardia, pero no ponía atención a su alrededor, sentía la furia correr por todo su cuerpo, pensaba en Ashley Malfoy y en Tamar Potter, solo por tener apellidos famosos… sintió nauseas imaginando a Tam besando a Ash, André, un joven rubio, alto de perfecto cuerpo, de séptimo de grifindor, desde el primer momento en que había visto a Ash entrar al gran comedor junto al grupo de niños de primero, se había quedado prendado de ella, pero había llegado también el chico Potter, pero ahora él… cayó de rodillas en el frío césped, el tremendo dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo lo había sacado de golpe de sus pensamientos, no soportó y puso las manos en tierra para poder mantenerse consciente, cientos de dagas seguían clavándose por todas partes, no quería gritar, eso era símbolo de debilidad y él era un grifindor, él no podía gritar, él no era débil, pero el dolor era mayor y gritó, el dolor acababa de cesar, él intentaba recuperar el ritmo de su respiración mientras escuchaba la risa de su nuevo amo…

--No seas idiota niño, de nada me servirás si alguien te llega por la espalda y te ataca, concéntrate o mejor vuelve a tu casa con tus papis

--No, no señor… discúlpeme por favor, no volverá a suceder mi señor, yo… yo iré a poner en marcha el plan que le dije señor, yo… --André Illeoza se puso de pie ocultando la dificultad y el dolor que le provocaba hacerlo y corrió alejándose lentamente de Sir Dunkel que no dejó de mirarlo

--Humanos --escupió con asco el dios de la oscuridad mirando como André desaparecía --siempre confiando, por eso su raza está en decadencia

Y con un movimiento elegante, el dios de la oscuridad siguió su camino con excelso garbo…

--

--No sé Tam¿estás seguro? --Preguntó Harry mirando con cierto recelo hacia la oficina del general Litoncourt

--Sí, quiero saber que dice la carta… vigilen --sonrió Tam mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, todos asintieron, pero Harry negó lentamente con la cabeza, no estaba seguro de eso

Tam estiró lentamente la mano hacia la perilla de la puerta, se pasó la lengua por los labios y giró la perilla, sonrió al ver que era tan fácil, los demás le dieron la espalda y empezaron a revisar el lugar por si alguien se acercaba, a Harry eso no terminaba de gustarle, tenía suficiente experiencia en trampas, aunque él no recordara exactamente como o por qué la tenía, pero él sabía que la tenía y algo no terminaba de encajar ahí, pero decidió no decir nada, ya tenía demasiados problemas con Tam como para decirle eso, así que siguió a todos cuando entraron, él sabía que uno debía quedarse a vigilar, pero a Tam no parecía importarle eso; realmente se asombró al mirar la oficina por dentro, era excelsa, claro ejemplo de que su dueño era un mago, lo que por fuera parecía una simple cabaña muggle, por dentro en realidad era casi un palacio, un majestuoso fuego calentaba el lugar en la lujosa chimenea de mármol, daban la bienvenida tres sofás de piel café, una gran escritorio muy parecido al que Harry tenía en su despacho, varios libreros repletos de libros tanto muggles como mágicos todos, sin excepción sobre milicia…

--Mi carta… --Tam interrumpió su contemplación del lugar, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el chico se acercaba a una pequeña mesa en medio de los sillones

--Tam no… --murmuró Harry, pero el muchacho no lo había escuchado y ya tenía en su poder su dichosa carta

--Te dije que nada pasa…

Un escándalo hizo callar a Tam, del techo de la cabaña había salido una sirena y giraba bañando de luz roja casi todo el campamento y el ruido de cientos de silbatos y trompetas en una mala combinación de volumen exageradamente alto inundó cada tímpano de cada persona que estuviera mil metros a la redonda, se asustaron e intentaron salir, el único que parecía guardar calma era Harry que miraba alrededor, cuando se acercaban a la puerta, una gruesa reja de hierro cayó cerrándoles el paso, Tam corrió hacia la ventana pero ésta también fue cubierta por una reja como la de la puerta, solo que en ella se formó una boca a lo ancho

--_Intruso, serás remitido con las autoridades competentes, en este caso será con tus padres, toma asiento mientras el general a cargo llega, ponte cómodo no puedes hacer nada más… _--y los labios desaparecían mientras en la mesita de en medio de los sillones aparecía una charola con seis tazas, una tetera con humeante té y algunos panecillos

--Pero que amables --ironizó Jack mirando el té --pero a mí me gusta el té negro con limón --indicó mientras miraba a Tam que desesperado buscaba una salida

Todos dieron un brinco al escuchar lo que parecían cientos de pies detenerse al mismo tiempo alrededor de la cabaña, segundos después una voz gritaba que estaban rodeados

-- ¿Alguno trae su varita? --preguntó Harry mirando a los nuevos, sonrió al ver que asentían -- ¿me podrían prestar alguna?

--Sí y con un _bombarda _salimos¿no?

--Callate Tam --le interrumpió Harry tomando la varita que Rocko le tendía, la miró detenidamente y después miró fijamente los ojos verdes del chico, pudo notar como tragaba saliva, se le hacía conocida la varita y esos ojos… sacudió la cabeza y apuntó la ventana más alejada

Rocko parecía bastante nervioso, Jack y Zack estaban igual, Daniel negaba lentamente, mientras tanto Harry hacía complicados movimientos de varita acompañados de ligeros movimientos de labios, cuando Tam estaba que trepaba por las paredes al imaginar a su madre ahí, la ventana explotó con un débil "pum"

--Afuera --pidió Harry señalando el gran agujero que había logrado, cuando todos hubieron salido hizo un movimiento con la varita y la pared quedó como nueva --_bombarda _--sonrió regresando la varita a Rocko

--Genial, eres genial --alababa Tam corriendo hacia la barraca --pero ese no fue un bombarda¿o sí? --preguntó en un susurro junto a Harry, él le regresó una sonrisa pícara sin dejar de correr, atrás, los nuevos, tenían una discusión con Rocko --oigan, y… ¿a qué barraca van ustedes? --se habían detenido frente a su barraca y recuperaban el aliento

--2C --contestó Daniel al ver que los otros solo se miraban

--Bien, la nuestra --Sonrió Tam y abrió la puerta para que todos entraran --bueno Harry, creo que vas a tener que dormirte sin comer, porque no creo que esos dos nos estén esperando --murmuró Tam parado junto a la puerta, sacó el sobre de su pantalón y lo rasgó emocionado mientras caminaba hacia su cama, intentaba leer la carta --pero que… --se detuvo a mitad del camino, los demás lo rodearon en busca de la cama que les correspondía -- ¡TODO PARA ESTO! --gritó furioso Tam, varias quejas se escucharon ante el perturbador ruido del chico, éste refunfuñó algunas maldiciones pero siguió en medio del lugar

--Quizá debería agradecérselo --murmuró serio Zack al pasar junto a Harry

-- ¿Qué pasa Tam? --Harry se acercó al muchacho que miraba molesto el trozo de pergamino

--mira --Tam le dio la carta, negó con la cabeza y fue a su cama

--_ "No te preocupes, pronto estaremos juntos, con amor Ash"_ --Leyó en un susurro Harry, después miró hacia donde Zack se acostaba

--

La puerta de la mansión Potter se abría lentamente, una mano se deslizó por el marco, se escuchó un suspiro y Tamar entró como si pidiera permiso a un pie para mover el otro, cerró tras de sí la puerta y fue a la cocina, no tenía sueño, pero sí mucha hambre, fue hacia el refrigerador y lo abrió, la luz del aparato iluminó muy bien el lugar, Tamar se inclinó mirando el interior del frigorífico, no se le antojaba nada y no tenía ganas de cocinar…

--Te guardé espinacas si quieres

Tamar sonrió con la cabeza dentro del refrigerador

--Ni loco comería eso --sacó la cabeza y cerró la puerta quedando de nuevo a oscuras, se giró y abrazó a su esposa

--Eras se quejó… --murmuró Ashley dando un beso en los labios a su esposo

--Lástima que no pueda desaparecer --susurró Tamar sin despegar sus labios de los de Ashley

--Para eso pueden ir a su habitación --se separaron de un brinco al escuchar esa voz --le diré a mamá que escapaste para no comer su revoltijo verde y hará que lo comas mañana

--Espera pequeño --Tamar se arrodilló y tomó de los hombros a Eras, sabía que el niño lo haría y que su madre no le daría otra cosa de comer en todo el día que esas espinacas, además, no lo dejaría salir

--No… --Eras se quitó dramáticamente las manos de sus hombros y ofendido fue por agua al refrigerador

--Por favor Eras

Ashley negó lentamente con la cabeza y se sentó al desayunador, eso sería digno de ver, su esposo terminaría perdiendo…

-- ¿Qué quieres a cambio?, te doy lo que quieras, por favor enano, recuerda que soy Tam, tu hermano favorito, el que te ha salvado de los peores castigos, me la debes Eras --suplicó Tamar, seguía de rodillas en el piso mirando al pequeño pelirrojo que parecía pensar --no le digas Eras, sabes lo que odio las espinacas

--Yo también, y me dejaste a merced del revoltijo, mamá no me dejó levantar hasta que terminé… ¡casi vomito! --Exclamó ofendido

--Lo lamento pequeño, te llevo mañana por la tarde a hogsmade¿Qué dices? --preguntó entusiasmado Tamar

--Estoy castigado, no puedo salir de mi habitación --Eras dio una largo trago a su agua

--Por favor Eras, tenía que hablar con el señor…

--Eso no es verdad --el niño terminó el agua y sirvió más

--Bien, vale, no es cierto, pero soy alérgico --Eras miró a Tamar evaluadoramente --hablaré con mamá para que te quite el castigo

--No lograrás nada, lo sabes y yo también

--Verdad, por favor pelirrojo --Tamar usó el mejor tono de súplica que tenía

--Bien, pero me deberás una --Eras dejó el vaso vacío en el fregadero, guardó la jarra de agua y regresó a su habitación

Tamar miró a Ashley que reía en silencio recargada en la mesa

--Olvidará que le debo una, lo bueno es que no le dirá --sonrió seguro -- ¿me preparas algo para cenar?, muero de hambre…

--

Al día siguiente, inexplicablemente, Ginny tenía un carácter de los mil diablos, nadie se atrevía a cruzarse en su camino o refutar cualquier palabra que dijera, mientras tanto, en el campamento, Zack parecía haber agarrado algo contra Tam y no le dirigía la palabra…

--Espero que Ziva se comporte en Das Glied --murmuró Sirius P., sentado en el jardín lejos de las histéricas ordenes de su madre

--Vamos Sirius, si Ziva ya no es una niñita de la que tengas que estar cuidando su comportamiento, ella sabe lo que puede y no puede hacer --Tamar sonrió mirando a su hermano, sabía que para él Ziva siempre sería su pequeña niña, y quizá si él tuviera una niña, pensaría igual que su hermano

-- ¿Qué le pasa a mamá? --Tamar y Sirius levantaron la mirada, Jimmy se acercaba colorado, lo miraron interesados --me ha hecho limpiar todo el sótano, lo he dejado como ella quería y después de tres horas me dice que así no era y que lo acomode como estaba --masculló Jim dejándose caer ante sus risueños hermanos

--Pero… --Sirius P., consultaba su reloj aparentemente concentrado después de haber reído algunos minutos --son las nueve

--Eso es lo peor… se me ocurrió venir a las seis porque Amaru había dejado un peluche aquí ayer y como acostumbra despertarse a esa hora, no podía hacer que dejara de llorar y llamar al dichoso peluche que por cierto no encontré --respiró hondo y se recostó en el césped, Sirius y Tamar rieron con más ganas

--Creo que en verdad le pasa algo, Mai también huye --sonrió Tamar señalando al chico que corría hacia ellos, Mai se detuvo frente a ellos, se inclinó un poco poniendo las manos en sus rodillas y empezó a respirar con la boca

--No… puedo… puedo… --se sentó lentamente, se inclinó un poco hacia atrás e intentó normalizar su respiración --respirar… mamá…

Los otros tres rieron, ahora el que se acercaba era Sid que murmuraba por lo bajo y se miraba molesto, se sentó junto a ellos y se cruzó de brazos

--Cora está embarazada --anunció con el ceño fruncido, todos se abalanzaron hacia él para abrazarlo, pero su contraparte futura lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa

--Pensé que te alegrarías --dijo Jim volviendo a su lugar, Sid seguía molesto

--Quiere pasar su embarazo con su madre --dijo Sirius P., mirando a su yo futuro que le dedicó una rápida mirada, Sirius amplió su sonrisa --no será por eso de las amenazas de aborto si tienen…

--No… --lo interrumpió rápidamente Sid --es que esa vieja arpía está en la casa --Sid señaló hacia la mansión --y pretende quedarse por un año… _hasta que estemos seguros de que la criatura estará sana _--imitó la voz chillona de su suegra, todos se quedaron mirándolo sorprendidos, si la madre de Cora era muy dulce -- ¡un lobo con piel de cordero! --semi gritó adivinando lo que los demás pensaban

--Y mira que, hasta donde sé, se embaraza tres veces --sonrió Sirius, Sid lo miró a punto de llorar

-- ¿Y no se lo podemos mantener en secreto?

Sirius empezó a reír, ya había olvidado lo que había pasado cuando Cora se había embarazado

-- Sidi, cariño --una voz increíblemente parecida a la que Sid había imitado lo llamaba desde la puerta de la cocina

--Como vuelva a decirme Sidi… --murmuró molesto, sacó su varita, pero antes de que lograra algo, ya tenía la huesuda mano pálida de una mujer de sesenta y tantos años, tenía, según había contado, cerca de cien pliegues de piel en el rostro y cuello, los ojos de un feroz café, y los rizos blanquecinos que le caían por los codos le aumentaba el aire fantasmal que la caracterizaba, Sirius reía divertido pero con la vista fija en el césped, esa mujer no podía enterarse de quien era

--Cariño… --su voz exageradamente empalagosa hizo temblar a Sid que se contenía por no explotar --Corita tiene antojo de agua mineral del manantial de las montañas rocallosas --los ojos de Sid casi se salen de sus cuencas --del himalaya

-- ¿roca quien del hima donde? --preguntó incrédulo, mirando a su suegra como si esperara que riera y le dijera que era una broma

--Rocallosas del himalaya cariño --la mujer sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue hacia la casa

--Como sigas riendo le digo quien eres --siseó serio Sid, Sirius guardó compostura al instante

--Oh vamos, no lo harías

--Sí lo haría, no tengo porque ser el único que sufra

--Pero si yo ya sufrí tres años eso, sin contar los meses que va a pasar con cada año de cada uno de mis hijos --se quejó Sirius

--Quien diría que son la misma persona, discuten como hermanos --murmuró Tamar mirándolos

-- ¡Todavía no se muere! --Exclamó alarmado Sid, Sirius rió con ganas mientras Jim le daba un zape a Sid

--No digas tonterías…

--Oye Sidi…

--Síguele Sirius, síguele --amenazó Sid molesto

--Ya pues… mira, porque me caes bien te voy a dar un adelanto para que estés preparado con doña arpía --Sid lo miró atento --sabes ya, que va a ser niño¿no? --Sid asintió --bueno pues, según recuerdo, ya debes tener el nombre --Sid volvió a asentir --y pues, sabes que hay una tradición de poner el nombre del padre como segundo nombre y como pues… el primer nombre empieza con "S" y el tuyo también, pues doña arpía pretende…

-- ¡Mi hijo no se va a llamar Seal Abundio! --Sid se puso de rodillas rápidamente, Sirius rió --dime que mi hijo no se llama así --Sid gateó hasta su yo futuro y lo tomó del cuello de la túnica, Sirius seguía riendo

--No, traquilo… es, SS Potter… él mismo dice que parece nombre de barco pero lo prefiere al que su abuela quería --Sirius reía con ganas, Sid volvió a sentarse más tranquilo

--espera un momento, tendré tres hijos¿no? --Sirius asintió sin dejar de reír --la tercera como se llama, no habrá logrado desgraciarle la vida

--Como eres de exagerado Sid --dijo Jim negando con la cabeza, Sid solo lo miró

--No, ella se llama como su madre --sonrió Sirius mientras buscaba algo entre su ropa --aquí --sacó una cartera de piel de dragón negra y la abrió, amplió su sonrisa mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsa de plástico que se hacía grande poco a poco hasta llegar al tamaño de una postal de donde sacó una fotografía

-- ¿Cómo tienes eso si apareciste desnudo aquí? --Preguntó interesado Tamar, Sirius se alzó de hombros mientras le daba la fotografía a su yo pasado quien interesado la miró

--Son mis hijos --aclaró Sirius señalando la fotografía, Mai y Jim se acercaron a su hermano para mirar mejor… en la fotografía un chico de algunos 20 años les saludaba, tenía el cabello negro azabache recogido en una trenza mal hecha que llegaba a sus hombros, y algunos mechones le caían en la cara con elegancia, tenía unos hermosos y pícaros ojos dorados cubiertos por unas finas gafas rectangulares, vestía como medimago, cargaba a una pequeña de dos años de cabello tan o más negro que él sobre sus hombros, con un lindo vestido muggle rojo que resaltaban sus ojos dorados, a la izquierda del chico, Ziva lo abrazaba, llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts --es en el anden, acababan de llegar y Seal que salía de su clase fue por los chicos, creo que Jader tomó la fotografía

--Oye, en el fondo… --murmuró Sid

--Sí, sale Azariel coqueteando --rió Sirius, señalando la foto donde Azariel con el cabello azul hablaba al oído de una chica rubia --por cierto Sid, tu querida suegra viene de nuevo, creo que Cora sigue con el antojo del agua

Sid murmuró algunas maldiciones, le regresó la fotografía y se puso de pie, antes de que la mujer siquiera saliera de la casa, él ya corría fuera de la propiedad para poder desaparecer…

Harry sonreía mientras terminaba de recoger las hojas del huerto de… no sabía que cultivaban ahí, solo los habían puesto a limpiar, y sonreía porque desde que habían despertado Tam murmuraba lo que él sabía eran maldiciones, lo único que no sabía era a quién las dedicaba, pues desde las seis de la mañana los hacían hacer trabajos forzados, los nuevos chicos habían desaparecido y no ayudaban en las tareas y Ginny pues… a pesar de las cartas que le había mandado suplicándole que los sacara de ahí, no contestaba y si llegaba a mandar una carta, era para amenazarlos con que como se portaran mal… por lo que el humor de Tam, no acostumbrado a hacer trabajos como ese y ante el inclemente sol que extrañamente cada que ellos estaban afuera, quemaba con ganas y estando en invierno, al menos que, como había dicho Azariel, fuera un hechizo, pero uno bueno pues sudaban a chorros…

Un par de horas después, Sid entraba refunfuñando a la mansión Potter, doña arpía, como cariñosamente había bautizado a doña Abundia, madre de su esposa, lo recibió con una radiante sonrisa

-- ¿Ya nació mi hijo? --preguntó con una falsa sonrisa Sid

--Ay cariño, si solo tiene un mes de embarazo --rió la simpática mujer mientras tomaba la botella de cristal que Sid llevaba --oh pero amor… --exclamó con lástima la mujer --no tiene gas

Sid abrió todo lo que pudo la boca hasta que casi se le desencajó la mandíbula

--Si quiere puedo metér…

--Sid, cariño --Cora salía corriendo de la cocina y se acercaba a Sid que estaba a punto de explotar con tanta dulzura de esa vieja bruja (y no exactamente en el buen sentido de la palabra), que no comprendía que los muggles le adicionaban el gas en fábricas al agua después extraerlas de los manantiales --me trajiste el agua, gracias amor --Cora quitó la botella de las manos de su madre, la destapó y bebió todo el contenido rápidamente --re-refrescante --sonrió sin aliento mirando a Sid que intentaba desaparecer de la faz de la tierra a la vieja arpía con una mirada que la pelirroja conocía perfectamente, lo abrazó y lo besó en los labios, doña Abundia los miró soñadoramente mientras Sid correspondió al beso pero sin despegar su fulminante mirada de la anciana --mamá --Cora miró a su madre --la señora Potter pregunta si trajiste tu receta especial de berenjenas --sonrió Cora, la señora asintió sonriente, palmeó el hombro a Sid y fue a la cocina

--No pienso comer berenjenas, me rehúso --Sid se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia la cocina

Cora respiró aliviada, había evitado una explosión poco agradable, pero ahora tendría que lidiar con un niño de 23 años que no quería comer verduras, solo esperaba que el de cuarenta y tantos no le diera problemas…

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y la hora de la cena llegó, los pequeños Potter empezaban a odiar a la mujer arpía, de nuevo puros vegetales y con gran gusto la mujer anunciaba que por su culpa comerían eso, Cora y Ashley ponían la mesa, mientras en la estancia los varones y los niños estaban sentados en espera de su condena

--Tamar --murmuró Eras, Tamar lo miró con interés --tienes que sacarnos de esta, no es justo

Tamar asintió pensativo y miró a Sirius que negó, no se le ocurría nada, en eso una explosión acompañada por llamas esmeralda los hizo ver la chimenea, donde Sirius Black salía

-- ¡Quien es! --gritó Ginny desde la cocina

Tamar se apresuró a acercarse y le tapó la boca con las manos, antes de que Sirius pudiera hablar

--Es Mai, dice que no podrá venir a cenar porque tiene una cita con… con --tartamudeó Tamar, miró a Sirius P., pidiendo ayuda

--Alexandra --gritó Sirius P.

--Bien --regresó de la cocina Ginny

Sirius miró a los muchachos

--Berenjenas --dijo Tamar mientras soltaba a Black que hizo una mueca con la boca dando a entender que comprendía --ayuda --Black asintió sonriente

Sirius Black fue hacia la entrada, abrió y cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina, cinco minutos después salía con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

--Tamar, Sirius, cuiden a los pequeños --gritó Ginny de la cocina

-- ¿Vamos? --preguntó sonriente Sirius B. --le dije que los invitaba a cenar porque quería pasar el tiempo perdido con ustedes, un tiempo que por desgracia pasé muerto y que se perdió inútilmente, que me dejara desperdiciar lo que quedaba de mi fortuna --explicó al ver que nadie se movía -- ¿les parece si le caemos de sorpresa a Moony? --preguntó ampliando su sonrisa…

--

-- ¿Oigan y los nuevos? --preguntó Harry sentado sobre su cama a oscuras

--No he visto a nadie nuevo --dijo Azariel recostado

--Ni siquiera los conozco --Jader tenía los pies sobre la pared -- ¿Y Tam?

--

Tam caminaba con cuidado, tenía que ocultarse de vez en cuando pues algún guardia pasaba, no tenía sueño y pensaba en la carta que le había mandado Ash, pero también esos chicos nuevos le molestaban, solo estaban ahí por su cara bonita, aunque si lo pensaba bien, creía haberlos visto antes y no eran nada feos, pero qué rayos pensaba, siguió caminando, todas las barracas tenían las luces apagadas, la cocina, los baños, los… había luz en los baños, con el ceño fruncido se dirigió cauteloso hacia ahí, en los escalones, Daniel estaba sentado jugando con su varita entre sus dedos, parecía hacer guardia, adentro, se escuchaba el ruido de agua correr como si alguien se estuviera bañando, quería acercarse pero ese chico no lo dejaría¿pues qué pasaba?, se mordió el labio inferior y dio mil bendiciones a su padre por los meses que lo había castigado por no ponerle ganas a su entrenamiento de magia sin varita y por, la que una vez maldijo, su gran insistencia, estiró el dedo índice y como si trajera varita lo movió mientras murmuraba y el chico caía inconsciente con la varita sobre el pecho, Tam se apresuró a entrar a los baños, pero se quedó en los vestidores a unos metros de las regaderas, las voces de los nuevos flotaron mágicamente hasta él…

--Pues no me había dado cuenta, pero Jader tiene un lindo trasero y se le mira especialmente bien con ese uniforme militar --Tam se ahogó con el aire que respiraba, se tapó rápidamente la boca e intentó no toser, ese había sido Jack

--Si algo, pero en realidad se mira mejor Tam --cuando había logrado recuperarse y respirar normal, la respiración se le volvió a cortar, sintió que se desmayaba y decidió sentarse --es más guapo, no tienen idea de lo que ansío besarlo, tiene unos labios tan… tan… deliciosamente carnosos de un rosado seductor --con cada palabra de Zack, Tam sentía escalofríos, por inercia se estiró el labio inferior e intentó mirar el color que tenía… rosados, igual que los de todos¡igual al de todo hombre que él hubiera visto!, bueno, Zack los tenía algo rojos y bien delineados, sacudió la cabeza violentamente

--Creo que esto empieza a afectarles demasiado --escuchó la voz más sensata, la de Rocko. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que las voces se acercaban --como sigan así, van a terminar besándolos frente a todo el campamento --la risueña voz de Rocko estaba frente a él, por fortuna le daba la espalda, pero… el cabello lo tenía más largo --Daniel, como te estés asomando --bromeó el muchacho mientras terminaba de envolverse con una toalla y giraba lentamente, Rocko abrió la boca asombrado, Tam lo miraba boquiabierto --Tam --susurró el chico, Tam miró detenidamente algo que la última vez que había visto a Rocko, éste no había tenido, y por lo ajustada de la toalla en la parte superior, saltaba fácilmente a la vista, un par de… no enormes pero sí de buen tamaño¡Rocko tenía senos!, entonces no era Rocko, sino…

-- ¿Ziva? --susurró Tam incrédulo, las facciones de Rocko iban cambiando con lentitud lo único que permanecía era el color y forma de esos ojos verdes, Rocko… o Ziva quizá, sonrió

--Bueno, debes admitirlo, Tam está más guapo, pero Jader no se queda atrás, sino, de donde habría salido tan atractivo Jader…

Tam miró estupefacto al frente, donde Zack lo miraba congelado con las manos en la toalla que acababa de cerrar, con lentitud cerró la boca, Jack sonriente salía de las regaderas, caminaba concentrado en la toalla que enrollaba a su alrededor, no se dio cuenta de que Zack estaba parado y él siguió de largo, hasta que se topó con algo o alguien fue que levantó la mirada, encontrándose demasiado cerca con unos tétricos ojos verde agua, por inercia, Tam miró hacia el pecho de Jack que empezaba a crecer, éste dio un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta llegar de nuevo con Zack, se tendió un silencio pesado en el lugar, donde Tam solo miraba y su molestia se incrementaba con una lentitud asombrosamente rápida, el cabello de Jack empezó a crecer rápidamente mientras se oscurecía, Zack empezó a encogerse mientras el cabello le crecía y algo en dirección de su pecho se inflamaba extrañamente, Tam cerró los ojos, dio media vuelta y salió…

--_Ennervate --_murmuró moviendo su mano mientras se sentaba junto a Daniel, el chico se enderezó sorprendido

--Pero…

-- ¿Tú no piensas cambiar? --preguntó frío Tam, Daniel no sabía que decir

-- ¿Qué pasó¿qué haces aquí?, que…

--Tam --Ash con el uniforme militar de Zack que le quedaba algo grande salía corriendo de los baños, bajó de un brinco los tres escalones y en tierra se giró hacia Tam que la miraba serio, la chica tragó saliva y lo miró, lo había visto molesto muchas veces pero nunca con ella --Tam deja que te explique…

Tam sonrió ladinamente por un par de segundos, después se puso de pie, se sacudió el pantalón y se acercó a escasos milímetros de Ash que se sujetaba con ambas manos el pantalón para que no se le cayera

--Gracias por la carta --susurró al oído de la morena --con permiso --dio las buenas noches y se retiró, Ash lo miró fijamente mientras gruesas lágrimas bañaban su rostro, Helen y Ziva no sabían que hacer, no habían pensado que lo tomara tan mal…

Al día siguiente la bendita trompeta despertó al campamento a las cinco de la mañana, Tam ya vestía su uniforme y esperaba a los demás sentado en los escalones, tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas

-- ¿Todo bien? --Tam levantó la mirada y se topó con Jader que llevaba unas ojeras más grandes que las de él, respiraba entrecortadamente y se sujetaba la camisa al lado del corazón

-- ¿Te sientes bien Jader? --Tam se levantó inmediatamente

--Sí, solo… creo que me resfrié anoche o algo así --sonrió Jader

-- ¡Muero de hambre! --Harry se les acercaba junto con Azariel --te ves mal Jader

--Estoy bien, vamos a desayunar --Jader le tendió la mano a Tam para ayudarlo a pararse

--Bu-buenos días --saludó Zack algo titubeante, los chicos, con excepción de Tam que solo bufó, lo saludaron alegres --Tam¿podría hablar contigo?

--No tengo nada de que hablar, si nos disculpas, iremos a desayunar --los chicos se sorprendieron de la forma tan cortante con la que Tam se despidió, se apresuraron a seguirlo al ver que caminaba a paso rápido, Zack intentó no llorar pero no obtuvo resultado alguno

--Deja de llorar, se supone que eres hombre --le regañó Jack mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros

--Está furioso --sollozó Zack, los demás cadetes empezaban a levantarse

--Tranquilas, en cuanto Jader y Azariel me vean, les parecerá gracioso y a Tam se le pasará

--No lo sé Dante… digo, Daniel, no creo que a Tam se le pase muy rápido, parece herido

--Ziva --renegó Jack y mirando a Rocko le señaló a Zack que seguía llorando --será mejor que vayamos a desayunar…

--

En el valle de Godric, en una linda casa de dos plantas pintada en azul cielo con un pequeño jardín, la puerta principal se abría violentamente, pero un pie con gran trabajo logró evitar que se estrellara contra la pared mientras un cerro de cajas de lo que parecía comida rápida entraba con dificultad…

--Pero Sidi, apresúrate, no querrás que Corita desfallezca de hambre

Sid maldijo en voz alta a la mujer que extrañada lo miraba, no entendía nada, por fortuna, Sid había encontrado la forma para dejar salir la frustración que le provocaba tener a esa mujer las 24 horas del día, que lo levantaraw a las tres de la mañana con una lista que según ella, eran los antojos de Cora, pero su esposa estaba placidamente dormida en la habitación principal en su enorme cama, mientras él medio había dormitado en el sofá¡ni siquiera lo dejaba dormir junto a su esposa!, como esa mujer siguiera así, o siguiera por mucho tiempo en su casa… había tenido que ir hasta México por un burrito de machaca con chiles chiltepin asados, después a Italia por una pizza de doble queso, a Suiza por un chocolate amargo, a Japón por… por… eso había sido el colmo, había ido a Japón por arroz, por arroz cocido a vapor y de nuevo a las no recordaba montañas que, por agua de manantial, o pero también había hecho una escala en Hawai porque según la vieja arpía, Cora quería piñas, se había devuelto a América por una hamburguesa con queso del rey de las hamburguesas, y había regresado a México por unos camarones ahogados y… ahí en esa ultima escala se le había ocurrido como descargarse contra esa vieja arpía sin que nadie se enterara, él podía hablar español y lo recordaba aún, así que maldiciendo en un idioma desconocido intentaba subir las escaleras y darle a Cora, los antojos que su madre había adivinado tenía, al llegar a su habitación, la vieja hija de su… (respiró hondo), abrió la puerta, y lo que él esperaba, Cora dormía profundamente, la mujer cara de (volvió a respirar hondo)… despertó a la pelirroja

--No tengo apetito mamá --murmuró Cora adormilada

--_Oh pero vas a comer, son las seis de la mañana y tardé tres horas para encontrar esto_ --dijo Sid molesto mientras se acercaba, Cora lo miró

--Cariño, no entendí lo que dijiste

Sid repitió lo que había dicho, ahora en el idioma correcto, dejó las cosas sobre la cama y maldiciendo de nuevo en español salió de la habitación

--

--Es… Azariel, mira a la puerta¿no es Dante? --indicó Jader dejando el vaso con leche sobre la mesa donde desayunaban, escuchó que Tam gruñía, pero siguió mirando al chico castaño que entraba, Azariel levantó la mano saludándolo, Dante le regresó el saludo y se acercaron --Pero… ¿qué, como, donde? --tartamudeó Jader después de saludar a Dante

--No sé como terminé en esta época, y el campamento… --Dante se interrumpió ante el codazo que Jack le había dado, lo miró de reojo y notó que el chico negaba con la cabeza después de señalarle a Tam que comía con la vista fija en su plato --...tampoco sé, por cierto, díganme Daniel así es como estoy registrado, creo que los dioses están divirtiéndose a lo grande con nosotros --explicó rápidamente, Tam solo gruñó, tomó su charola y no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Zack, se retiró

Después del desayuno, todos fueron a cumplir con sus tareas, esta vez los nuevos no se perdieron, pero ni aún así, Tam les dirigió la palabra, estaba furioso, aunque en realidad no sabía muy bien la razón, por la tarde, cuando todos se duchaban, los nuevos permanecían sentados bajo un árbol, mientras Tam que se había bañado primero para no tener que mirar a los chicos nuevos, como insistía en llamarlos, entraba a su barraca e iba hacia su cama, dio un puñetazo a la almohada intentando deshacerse del coraje que tenía, pero solo logró arrojarla hasta la cama de Harry, extrañado se acercó a la cama donde estaba un trozo de pergamino doblado por la mitad, lo agarró y empezó a leer…

--_Tam, solo quería estar contigo, jamás pensé que te lo tomarías así, te lo iba a decir pero… no podía, era sorpresa, Tam te amo, no quise herirte, en verdad lo lamento, creo que será mejor que obedezca a mi padre y vaya a Francia, si lo nuestro está escrito, nos volveremos a encontrar, siempre te amaré… Ash _--Tam terminó de leer y arrugó en su puño el trozo de pergamino mientras salía corriendo de la barraca, miró hacia todas partes pero no veía a los nuevos --los nuevos¿los has visto? --preguntó desesperado a Harry que se acercaba

--No seas tan despectivo Tam

--Solo dime si los has visto --Exigió desesperado

--Están en un árbol cerca de la puerta --Harry señaló hacia los grandes portones de metal que se alzaban no muy lejos

Tam olvidó dar las gracias y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, brincó algunos troncos, esquivó a algunos cadetes y por fin llegó con los chicos

-- ¿Dónde… está? --preguntó agitado

-- ¿Se te bajó el coraje ya? --preguntó sonriente Jack

--Déjate de cosas y dime donde está Ash

--Y yo que sé, estaba en la barraca --murmuró Jack

--No está…

-- ¡Tam! --Tam se giró de un brinco, Azariel corría hacia él -- ¿Qué pasa?... Jader está… --miró a los chicos nuevos y volvió a ver a Tam --en la enfermería --Tam lo miró sin entender, el chico rodó los ojos --muriendo --movió los labios sin emitir sonido, Tam se puso pálido al entender y buscó con desesperación a Zack por los alrededores

--Azariel, ve a la barraca y mira si el equipaje de A… de Zack sigue ahí, si lo encuentres dile que me vea en la enfermería

--pero…

-- ¡Solo hazlo! --gritó Tam empujándolo, Azariel asintió y corrió hacia la barraca -- ¡Perfecto!... ¡y de quién fue tan maravillosa idea! --inquirió fulminando con la mirada a los demás --ahora Jader está desapareciendo porque Ash me cortó --murmuró volviendo la vista hacia los alrededores

-- ¡Que Ash hizo qué! --Jack se había puesto de pie

--Hay que encontrarla --Ziva también estaba de pie, Dante ya corría en su búsqueda

Tam corrió, no supo a donde, pero él corría, tenía que encontrar a Ash, no podía dejar que se fuera a Francia, no podía matar a Jader, pasó por las puertas y frenó de golpe…

-- ¡Ash!... vuelve --gritó abrazando los barrotes de los portones --por favor --una figura a algunos metros se detuvo y se giró, Tam esperó impaciente que se acercara --perdóname por haberme comportado como idiota, por favor, no sé qué fue lo que me pasó, por favor Ash

-- ¿Hablas en serio? --preguntó Zack mirándolo, Tam asintió rápidamente

--Vuelve conmigo por favor, no podría vivir sin ti --pensó en que tampoco lo haría Jader, pero no lo dijo, no la culparía, eso solo había sido su culpa, Zack asintió y empezó a trepar por la puerta -- ¡Vaya! --exclamó al ver como el chico volvía de su lado, sin pensarlo mucho lo abrazó, y estaba por besarlo cuando una tos los interrumpió…

--No quiero saberlo --dijo Harry mirando como Tam seguía abrazado de Zack --aunque me gustaría saber sobre Jader --apuntó extrañado, Tam miró a Zack y lo apartó inconscientemente dándole un empujón que lo hizo caer

--Lo siento¿estás bien? --Tam se apresuró a ayudar a levantar a Zack, Harry los miraba extrañado, no es que tuviera homofobia pero, él sabía que Jader era su nieto, hijo de Tam y de Ash o eso era lo que le habían dicho, además había visto las versiones mayores de esos dos y parecían enamorados, simplemente eso lo desconcertaba

--Serán cosas de la adolescencia, he oído hablar de eso --murmuró Harry pensativo --por cierto, Azariel me pidió que te dijera que Jader está mejor, con permiso, los dejo

-- ¡Eh, espera!

--No Tam, está bien… lamento haber interrumpido --balbuceó rápidamente Harry mientras echaba a correr

-- ¿Cree que soy… gay? --preguntó incrédulo Tam mirando a Zack que sonreía

--

--Estás bromeando --dijo Jader, seguía en la enfermería, Harry estaba sentado sobre su cama, le había platicado ya, lo que había visto en los portones del campamento --mi padre siempre estuvo enamorado de mi madre

--Mira, yo no sé… se supone que tengo cerca de 42 años o por ahí, así que no entiendo mucho --se excusó Harry

--Tengo que ver eso…

--

Zack y Tam estaban sentados bajo un árbol, platicaban alegres, Zack estaba recostado con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Tam, mientras él jugueteaba con el cabello de él, al parecer, habían olvidado la apariencia que en ese momento Ash tenía…

--Sí, mi padre dice que estaré mejor en Francia, lejos de ti, no quiere aceptar que Jader es o mejor dicho, será nuestro hijo… hubieras visto como se puso después de la reunión en tu casa… aseguró que casi nos comíamos --sonrió Ash contemplando la sonrisa de Tam

-- ¡Papá! --semi gritó Jader de pie frente a Tam que levantó la mirada rápidamente, Jader nunca le había llamado así, era extraño, pero se sentía bien…

--Jader… espera, no vayas a pensar mal --se excusó Tam, pero el castaño lo interrumpió

-- ¿Soy adoptado?

-- ¿qué? --Zack se sentó y miró inquisitivamente a Jader

--Pudieron habérmelo dicho, digo… no tengo nada contra nadie, respeto los gustos de cada persona, pero pudieron haberme dicho que era adoptado¿acaso mi madre… eh, Ashley y tú se casaron para guardar las apariencias, o no están casados?

-- ¿Qué? --balbuceó Tam sin creer lo que escuchaba

--Bien pudiste haberme dicho que… bueno, no es nada malo --Jader empezaba a balbucear frases sin sentido --yo habría comprendido, si me hubieras dicho que tus gustos eran… diferentes, digo no es nada del otro mundo son cosas perfectamente normales, pero no creo que este sea precisamente la mejor forma de enterarme de que soy adoptado, aunque el cabello castaño debió haberme dado alguna pista… --Tam y Ash miraban boquiabiertos a Jader que seguía elucubrando a gran velocidad

--Podrías ser escritor Jader --murmuró Zack --armas un drama muy rápido

--Bueno, por lo menos no tengo cinco años, a esa edad habría sido un gran shock enterarme de…

-- ¡Ya… para tu carro Jader!, que no soy gay --Tam se puso de pie de un brinco, Zack reía recargado en el tronco del árbol

--Oye, no tienes porque avergonzarte es…

--Su nombre es Ashley y usa poción multijugos, al igual que Jack que en realidad es Helen y Rocko que es Ziva --explicó Tam mirando suspicaz a Jader que se interrumpió y miró a Zack que asentía sonriente

--

Esa tarde, Ginny había vuelto a desaparecerse, increíblemente, Tamar se las había ingeniado para mantener en paz la casa, Ashley no quiso preguntar de donde había sacado el juego de mesa pero ahora jugaban tranquilamente mientras ella preparaba la cena, aunque casi podía asegurar que su esposo los había hechizado, la puerta de la cocina se abrió violentamente, ella dio un brinco y apuntó a la puerta con su varita…

-- ¿Sid?

-- ¿Está mi madre? --Balbuceó Sid mientras se dejaba caer en una silla del desayunador, estaba más serio de lo que jamás lo había visto

--No… --contestó Ashley extrañada

--Por favor Sid, no seas exagerado --Cora, con una gran bata de maternidad que distaba mucho de quedarle bien, entraba casi corriendo

-- ¿Exagerado? --preguntó incrédulo Sid poniéndose de pie, Cora retrocedió un par de pasos con expresión de niña regañada --dime, cuántas horas crees que he dormido desde que tomó de rehén mi casa

--Sid --Cora dibujó una sonrisa, en eso entraba Sirius P., y extrañado miró como le gritaba a su esposa, no recordaba haberlo hecho alguna vez, en cambio, un gran numero de ocasiones en las que Cora le gritaba a él llegaron a su cabeza

-- ¿No sabes? --preguntó molesto, Cora negó casi avergonzada --ni media, porque se inventa antojos y me hacer recorrer el mundo a las dos o cuando tengo más suerte a las tres de la mañana, si tú me los dijeras no me molestaría, me hace dormir en el sofá¡en el sofá cuando tenemos tres habitaciones más! --Cora lo miró con lástima --no me mires así

--Amor…

--Amor nada Cora, no puedo, me rehúso a que siga…

--Sid, es mi madre…

--Sí y la aprecio por ello --Sirius P., miró atónito a su yo pasado, no podía creer que hubiera dicho tan grande mentira -- ¡Por Merlín Cora, estamos casados!

Ashley jaló fuera de la cocina a Sirius P., que ya se había recargado en la pared

-- El matrimonio es cosa de dos --dijo Sid bajando el tono de su voz --estás embarazada y sé que tu madre está emocionada, mi madre también, pero no por ello se va a vivir a nuestra casa y se pone a decir que se te antoja una manzana de Timbuktu --Cora sonrió y se acercó a él --amor, hoy no fui a trabajar porque a la señora se le ocurrió que era bueno que fuera a comprar las cosas del bebé a Francia y algunas artesanías al otro lado del mundo, se suponía que esas compras las haríamos tú y yo cuando te dieran la incapacidad por maternidad

--Sid…

--Y ni siquiera te deja ir a trabajar, yo te pedí que no trabajaras, yo tengo un buen empleo y gano bastante bien, no nos falta nada, pero tú me dijiste que necesitabas crecer como persona y yo acepté, no es justo que porque estés embarazada ahora ella te trate como si no pudieras hacer nada por ti misma --Cora sonrió y besó a su esposo, esa era la única vez en que lo había visto tan maduro

--Tranquilo, hablaré con ella

--Mientras lo haces, le pediré a mi madre asilo --Sid la volvió a besar y salió de la cocina, Cora solo negó con la cabeza, poco había durado la fase madura de su esposo

--

Era casi media noche y en el campamento de Salem solo algunos chicos estaban despiertos bajo un árbol alejado de las cabañas de los oficiales, el efecto de la poción multijugos acababa de perderse y ocho adolescentes reían recostados en el césped…

--Después de todo, eso no se mira tan mal --comentó Jader cerca de Harry al mirar como Tam besaba delicadamente a Ash, Harry rió al escucharlo

-- ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos a divertir? --inquirió Azariel sonriente, creo que iba a haber un partido nocturno en los mundiales

-- ¡Si! --dijo emocionado Jader

--No lo creo, podría ser peligroso --contestó Harry, Tam se molestó y prefirió seguir hablando con Ash

Quince minutos después, Harry prefirió ir a acostarse, estaba cansado, Dante lo imitó, los demás chicos aseguraron ir en media hora

--Muy bien, vamonos --Tam se puso de pie de un brinco en cuanto había visto que Harry se había perdido de vista

--Pero Harry dijo…

--Oh vamos Helen, tú fuiste la de la idea de que vinieran aquí usando una poción peligrosa¿y te da miedo ir a ver un partido de quiditch? --preguntó incrédulo Tam --además Harry, está cansado, le han dado demasiados castigos --sonrió

Harry en realidad no tenía sueño, pero se sentía incómodo, en ocasiones deseaba recuperar su edad, se sentía muy bien tener quince años o dieciséis no estaba muy seguro pero extrañaba algo que no sabía exactamente lo que era, se recostó en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo…

Las siluetas de seis jóvenes se miraban con la leve luz de los faroles

--Debimos haber invitado a Harry --murmuró Ziva

--Le dijimos, pero él no quiso --dijo Jader abrazando a Helen

--Incluso insinuó que nos quedáramos --agregó Tam deteniéndose de golpe, miró muy serio alrededor, los demás siguieron caminando

-- ¡Hey Tam! --Jader se giró, pero Tam miraba tras de sí, tenía las manos apuñadas, Jader extrañado se acercó, cuando casi llegaba Tam se giró hacia él

-- ¡CORRE!

--Pero…

Tam lo jaló del brazo al pasar junto a él

-- ¡VAMOS! --Ordenó Tam al llegar con los demás -- ¡DRACO JADER! --gritó hacia Jader

Ante ese grito Jader reaccionó y corrió, Tam se giró, pero al dar 2 pasos se detuvo y corrió en sentido contrario, se lanzó hacia Jader derribándolo, en el piso miró a Ash

-- ¡Corran al campamento! --más que una orden, imploró Tam con su vista fija en Ash, Jader miró a Tam junto a él -- ¡Dunkel, largo!

Todos reaccionaron a lo contrario de lo que Tam quería, se quedaron congelados, Jader se giró pecho tierra y escudriñó la semi-oscuridad, no miraba nada. Tam se levantó con lentitud sin dejar de ver a Ash, movió levemente la cabeza, Ash asintió y empujó a los demás

--Jader, ve con ellos --susurró Tam parándose frente a él

-- ¿Bromeas?, Dunkel me debe una --dijo altivo el chico mientras se sacudía el pantalón

-- ¡Escúchame! --Tam se giró y lo sujetó de los hombros mirándolo fijamente a los ojos --ésta no es tu guerra --lo soltó y dio media vuelta alejándose del chico

--No importa, Dunkel no puede hacerme na… --Jader se interrumpió, se llevó las manos al estomago y asustado bajó la mirada

--Jader --Tam se detuvo y se giró levemente, se acercó corriendo, en la lejanía se escuchó el grito de Ash --no, no, no… --tartamudeaba Tam abrazando el cuerpo de Jader --Jader… --Dejó con lentitud a Jader sobre la tierra y le miró la playera, la sangre la empezaba a cubrir, desesperado le descubrió el abdomen, tenía un feo agujero en el pecho y respiraba con dificultad, iba a llamar a Helen cuando el grito de Ziva con el nombre de la semi-diosa se escuchó, cerró con furia los ojos --Dunkel --Tam se puso de pie lentamente sin abrir los ojos, respiró hondo y miró frente a él. La luz de los faroles empezó a titilar, un viento extraño soplaba y el cabello de Tam danzaba con él mientras crecía fantasmagóricamente, un tétrico brillo dorado lo cubrió mientras un delgado humo dorado se desprendía de sus ojos cerrados, se escuchó una carcajada gutural, fría y atemorizante, segundos después apareció un enorme sujeto de piel oscura y ojos de grafito, Tam se lanzó furioso contra él… el brillo que lo rodeaba se apagó, miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Dunkel, después miró la espada de plata que le atravesaba el estomago --maldito --susurró el chico escupiendo sangre…

--

* * *

_**Listoooooo...**este capitulo está mejor que el anterior, tienen que admitirlo, o me lo parece a mí, haber, algunas aclaraciones..._

_ No tengo nada nada contra nada o nadie, con excepción de Albus DUmbledore que ahora me cae peor..._

_**Burritos de Machaca...** Eh, como lo explico?, a ver para el que no sepa, carne machaca frita con chile y tomate, envuelta en una tortilla de harina con un poco de frijol  
_

_la **carne machaca**... es carne de res (hasta donde los que la hacen aseguran), asada, salada y deshidratada al sol, metida en un molino para molerla un poco (así se hace en Sinaloa), por lo general caracteristica del norte de México, _

_ **Chile chiltepin, chilpitin o ají**, chile rojo cuando está listo, poco más pequeño que un guisante o del mismo tamaño, redondo o en ocasiones un poco ovalado, caracteristica del norte de México, Sonora y Sinaloa, no altera el sabor de la comida, pero es deliciosa y exageradamente picoso y más si es asado jajajaja_

_**los camarones ahogados...** bien son camarones pelados,limpios, abiertos por la mitad a lo largo sobre un platón con bastante jugo de limón (hasta que se "ahogan" en este jugo), con rodajas delgadas de cebolla, pimienta y chile verde, se los recomiendo bien fríos y con una chela (cerveza, no piensen mal) fría por un lado aaayy jajajjajaa_

_Espero que hayan entendido puesto que en la cocina soy bastante mala jajajaja si no, ahi me avisan y les trato de explicar mejor:.  
_

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

--

SA


	19. La leyenda del rehechicero

**Si digo Harry Potter, todos saben que es de Rowling… no??**

* * *

Ginny no podía dormir, daba vueltas en la cama, quizá ya había olvidado esa sensación, pero no estaba segura, sentía que era algo más importante, pero tampoco sabía qué… 

Le extasiaban las noches sin luna, Sir Dunkel contemplaba el cielo oscuro sentado en el claro de un bosque desconocido, a sus pies, una fogata de llamas blancas, sonreía satisfecho pero el sentimiento de que algo faltaba le carcomía, metió la mano a su túnica y sacó una pequeña esfera de cristal, la profecía con vida seguía escribiéndose y él no podía escucharla, desde que esos chicos habían interrumpido el orden del tiempo, se había re-escrito cerca de cien veces, el tiempo estaba cambiando y él no podía hacer nada, la impotencia que eso le causaba le molestaba y mucho… pero lo único que podía hacer era esperar, esperar a que el rehechicero despertara…

Una mano titubeante encendió la lámpara de noche junto a su cama, se sentó respirando agitado, sentía un hoyo en el estomago, y todo le daba vueltas, se quitó las sábanas de encima y puso los pies en el piso, se recargó en sus manos e intentó normalizar su respiración, pero no podía, miró a su esposa dormir tranquilamente, pasó su mano por el abdomen de Ash, deseaba poder verlo abultado, sonrió melancólico, había pasado semanas haciendo eso mismo cuando se había enterado de que estaba embarazada por primera vez, pero esta vez algo le decía que era diferente, en el fondo él también lo deseaba, pero la leyenda… la leyenda que involucraba a su hijo… le atemorizaba pensar en ella, se puso de pie y limpió su frente con una parte de la sábana, empezaba a sudar frío, caminó lentamente hasta le ventana y miró el cielo… no había una sola estrella, ni siquiera _Sirio _brillaba y la luna volvía a estar oculta, como si temiera que algo pasara, entonces, sintió que el corazón se le contraía con un horroroso dolor…

-----------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------

Ese 24 de Diciembre, había un algo especial en el aire, la joven pareja que habitaba una pequeña casita en las afueras de un pueblo muggle de América latina, lo podía notar, pero lo atribuían a la primera navidad que pasarían solos, así lo habían deseado desde que se habían casado, de eso hacían ya algunos años… un hombre alto de cabello rojizo corto con las puntas negras recogía algunos vegetales del pequeño huerto, mientras los dejaba en la canasta que tenía cerca, miraba detenidamente la casa blanca frente a él, una casa sencilla, después de haber vivido en una gran mansión toda su vida, se sentía bien el tener solo el espacio necesario, cuando un tomate rodó hasta sus pies miró la cesta, estaba repleta, sonrió feliz, era navidad y pronto sería padre… padre, aún no lo creía y lo mejor de todo era que iban a ser siete, el sanador había dicho que era un embarazo difícil, se puso de pie y tomó la canasta, por eso habían comprado una pequeña granja, Dunkel parecía haberse tomado vacaciones, dejó la canasta sobre una mesa y volvió a contemplar el lugar, del techo de la casa colgaban algunas luces en forma de estrella, a Ashley le habían encantado cuando habían ido al pueblo, las había tenido que hechizar pues no tenían electricidad, además él aseguraba que era peligroso, podrían empezar un incendio y más con tanto niño, se quitó la playera roja empapada en sudor y dejó al descubierto su ya bronceado y perfecto torso

--Ahora a atrapar la cena --sonrió mientras brincaba la verja de madera que él había hecho, necesitaba un pollo nada más, miró las centenas de los macabros animales de dos patas (n/a, digan lo que digan, no me gustan los pollos ni vivos ni muertos), empezó a correr buscando el más gordo y al mismo tiempo tierno, las gallinas, pollos y gallos empezaron a cacarear asustados, las plumas volaban por donde Tam corría, uno que otro pollo medio volaba por sobre su cabeza, Tam reía realmente divertido movía los brazos espantando a los animales, brincaba, agarraba uno y lo arrojaba al aire, agarraba otro le daba un beso en la cabeza y también lo arrojaba, él seguía corriendo y brincando por todas partes, no dejaba de reír, se sentía vivo, feliz…

-- ¿No habría sido más fácil si usas la varita?

Tam se detuvo y se giró sonriente, respiraba agitado, tenía plumas por todas partes, una gallina sobre la cabeza y otra abrazada

--Deberías estar en cama --agregó sin borrar su sonrisa, Tam amplió su sonrisa, espantó la gallina que tenía en la cabeza y extendió la que abrazaba

-- ¿Te gusta ésta?

--Tam… es un polluelo --apuntó Ash señalando la gallina flaca que le mostraba Tam, éste la miró extrañado

--oh, era la que tenía en la cabeza

Ash sonrió, se miraba radiante a pesar de la enorme bata roja que llevaba, le quedaba algo levantada sobre las rodillas, con gran trabajo entraba en ella, el cabello lo tenía bajo las orejas, solo así podía soportar el tremendo calor de ese lugar, aunque el interior de la pequeña casa parecía congelador

--Pareces un niño Tam

--Lo soy --Agregó con un mohín dulce

--Pues estarías castigado de serlo, has espantado a los pobres animales, sabes que son muy nerviosos

-- ¿Me vas a castigar entonces? --preguntó Tam seductoramente

--Jajaja, apenas puedo moverme --dijo señalando su enorme abdomen --invoca una gallina, yo la prepararé, ya tengo todo listo, pero ya no juegues con… aah

-- ¿Ash? --Tam brincó la verja rápidamente y se acercó a su esposa que se sujetaba el abdomen

--Sí, no… te… preocupes, ah, ya --Ash lo miró sonriente --hueles muy bien amor --dijo quitándole unas plumas de la cara --pero no te sentaras a mi mesa sin haberte dado un buen baño --sonrió y con gran trabajo intentó darle un beso, que dado por su barriga no pudo, Tam puso las manos sobre el estomago de Ash y la giró cariñosamente poniéndola de lado y la besó, movió su mano y la gallina más gorda voló hasta él

--Pero no quiero matarla --murmuró mientras Ash iba hacia la casa -- ¿cómo te mato sin que te duela? --preguntó sin dejar de ver a su esposa, se imaginó un barco en altamar…

La noche había caído rápidamente, había refrescado un poco, y con un abanico que funcionaba por magia, la pareja contemplaba el manto que los cubría, no había una sola estrella, la luna no la podían encontrar a pesar de no haber una sola nube, era oscuridad absoluta, pero al estar uno junto al otro no importaba nada más, Ash empezaba a quedarse dormida en brazos de Tam, mientras él seguía mirando el cielo ennegrecido de repente, estaba seguro haber visto a _Sirio _brillando durante la cena, también una enorme luna llena iluminaba todo

--Quizá se escondió --sonrió Ash adormilada

--Quizá --murmuró Tam bajando la mirada hacia ella --te ves hermosa --dijo acercándose lentamente a ella

--Si por supuesto y la luna se escondió porque tenía miedo ¿no? --se burló ella, Tam la besó --si parezco una carpa de circo --se quejó señalando la enorme bata blanca con algunas estrellas en la parte inferior

--No Ash, cariño, te ves genial --Tam la volvió a besar, ya se había acostumbrado, esos siete meses que llevaba de embarazo habían sido lo mismo --además, las carpas de circo son de colores llamativos, con la bata que traías en la tarde todavía, pero nunca he visto un circo con carpa blanca --decía Tam concentrado en el vestido de Ash --te faltarían los foquitos --Sonrió Tam -- ¿Ash? --inquirió al sentir que el cuerpo de su esposa brincaba entre sus brazos --no llores Ash, no quise… --intentó disculparse pero Ash ya se había puesto de pie y le había surcado la cara con soberana bofetada, se aseguró de tener todos los dientes aún donde debían ir e intentó seguirla --vamos amor, por favor, solo bromeaba, sabes que no hablo en serio --se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro, Ash que tenía la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, la bajó, con lentitud dio media vuelta e hizo retroceder a Tam un par de pasos, lo había vuelto a abofetear

--No te atrevas a poner un solo pie en la habitación… te maldeciré sin pensarlo --amenazó seria

--Ash, es navidad… --se quejó Tam, pero solo obtuvo un tercer golpe, esta vez justo en la nariz cortesía de la puerta que Ash acababa de cerrar violentamente, respiró hondo y regresó a la banca¿Por qué no aprendería a cerrar la boca?, respiró hondo e intentó encontrar alguna estrella, cuando pequeño, sus hermanos le decían que cuando empezaba a contar las estrellas, otras iban apareciendo por eso nunca podía terminar de contarlas, era algo tonto pero por lo menos tendría algo en que entretenerse esa grandiosa noche buena…

Hora y media después Tam se levantó de la banca y entró a la casa, fue directo a la estancia y se dejó caer en el sofá más grande, se quitó los zapatos y se recostó con los brazos tras su cabeza, miró fijamente el pino de navidad, tenía nieve en las ramas, algunas hadas de adorno volaban alrededor, una gran estrella brillaba en la punta y bajo la ramas había un cerro de regalos, miró el reloj… las once y veinte, dejó escapar un suspiro y miró hacia las escaleras tras él, descartó la idea de subir por una pijama pues correría peligro de una maldición por parte de su esposa que con el embarazo, su magia parecía haberse hecho más poderosa, desabrochó el cinturón mientras se sentaba y bajaba los pies al piso, se quitó el cinto y fue a la cocina, estaba acostumbrado a no dormir el 24 de diciembre, no sería la excepción entonces… cuando, quince minutos después salía con una charola de plata en la que llevaba una gran jarra de chocolate caliente y lo que había quedado del pastel de frutas, que al solo haber comido dos pequeñas rebanadas, era bastante, Tam se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina, tragó saliva al ver que Ash estaba de pie de espaldas a mitad de la estancia y tenía dos maletas junto a ella…

--A-Ash, no quise ofenderte --titubeó Tam con la charola aún en las manos, incapaz de concebir la idea de que su esposa fuera a marcharse --por favor cariño, discúlpame, era solo una broma Ash --no se atrevía a acercarse, Ash estaba demasiado quieta, seña de que estaba más que furiosa y eso era peligroso

--Quiero que mis hijos nazcan en Inglaterra --murmuró Ashley sin girarse

--Lo-lo que tú quieras cariño, entrando el año iremos con mis padres¿te parece? --accedió rápidamente Tam, no podría vivir sin esa mujer

--No --dijo tranquila Ashley -- entrando el año no

--Pero Ash… bien, mañana mismo

--No --interrumpió la morena, empezaba a respirar rápidamente, Tam tragó saliva, estaba molestándose más

--No podemos irnos ahora, son casi las doce y pues… --Se interrumpió al mirar la cara de Ash cubierta por sudor, estaba desencajada de dolor, respiraba agitadamente mientras se sujetaba con ambas manos la barriga, Tam soltó la charola salpicando de chocolate todo el lugar mientras el pastel caía pesadamente al piso --sería muy peligroso irnos así --murmuró Tam corriendo hacia su esposa

--Mis… hijos… nacerán… en… In… aah… Inglaterra --murmuró entre contracciones sujetando con fiereza a Tam del cuello de la túnica, éste, temiendo ser ahorcado y morir antes de conocer a sus hijos asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, tomó una maleta de las de Ash y la hechizó, puso la otra maleta entre sus pies y la apretó fuertemente mientras abrazaba a su esposa que intentó sonreírle, Tam guardó su varita pero la volvió a sacar, quitó el hechizo de la maleta y decidió encogerlas, se las guardó en el pantalón y apretando más el abrazo con Ash, cerró los ojos y movió la mano sobre su cabeza…

Ya habían pasado tres horas y los sanadores no le decían nada de Ash o de sus hijos y tampoco lo dejaban verla, cerca de la cuarta hora recordó a su familia, sus padres, hermanos y a la madre de Ash, pero no quería irse de ahí, sonrió y sacó su varita, de la p unta de ella salió un hermoso e imponente dragón plateado, lo miró a los ojos y éste desapareció

--No era dragón --murmuró Tam sorprendido al ver como su patronus desaparecía, invocó un café cargado y casi hirviendo y volvió a su andar por la sala de espera, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando escuchó el ruido de zapatillas por el corredor,

se detuvo unos segundos y miró hacía ahí, Alhena, la madre de Ash corría hacia él, llevaba un vestido muy elegante -- ¿de fiesta a esta hora? --inquirió intentando sonreír un poco, pero solo logró una mueca de nerviosismo

--Oh cariño --Alhena lo abrazó maternalmente -- ¿Cómo están?

Tam que empezaba a tranquilizarse con ese abrazo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y a punto de arrancarse el cabello volvió a pasearse desesperado frente a ella

-- ¡Eso es lo peor!... ¡no lo sé!... ¡nadie me dice nada!

--Tranquilo Tam --Alhena volvió a abrazarlo o por lo menos lo intentó pues Tam no dejó de caminar

Quince minutos después, todo el ejercito Potter aparecía por la sala de espera, Tam había escuchado los consejos, bromas, había aceptado besos y abrazos, pero no había dejado de pasearse en círculos

--Oh vamos Tam, todo va a salir bien, tranquilo… --Sonreía Harry mirando como su hijo estaba por perder la cordura

--Sí hombre, ya tranquilo, no exageres, ni pareces Potter --dijo solemne Sid

--Yo que tú no hablaría, que tú te pusiste peor y te desmayaste --acotó Cora con las manos en su barriga de cinco meses de embarazo, Sid decidió guardar silencio ante las burlas de sus hermanos y padre

--Pues Harry… --empezó Ginny mirando a su esposo

--Si yo no digo nada --se excusó Harry rápidamente

--Ah… --todos se giraron al escuchar la queja --este niño se mueve demasiado --sonrió Mah que estaba poco más enorme que Cora

-- ¿Segura? --Preguntó Harry mirando detenidamente a su hija, ella asintió sonriente

Un grito desgarrador los hizo dar media vuelta, a unas sillas de Mah, estaba una chica de más o menos su edad, quizá uno o dos años menor, llevaba una bata roja sobre su pijama de short, su cabello negro caía como cascada bajos sus codos, se sujetaba fuertemente con ambas manos bajo el ombligo, tenía los ojos cerrados y sudaba frío

-- ¡Dhía! --Mai, que había estado junto a Mah se apresuró a correr hacia la morena que parecía a punto de perder el conocimiento, se sentó junto a ella y le levantó la cara sujetándole la barbilla -- ¿Qué tienes cariño? --preguntó asustado, pero la chica negó con la cabeza, no parecía poder hablar, volvió a gritar hasta casi convulsionar, entonces Harry regresaba con dos sanadores tras él, quienes con delicadeza colocaron a la chica en una camilla y se alejaron con ella, Mai intentó ir pero se lo impidieron… y lo que les faltaba, ahora tenían a dos Potter nerviosos que se paseaban en circulo…

Lily se llevó las manos a la boca aterrada al ver la silla en la que había estado sentada su próxima cuñada, estaba a un par de meses de casarse con Mai… dio un gritito y se abrazó a su esposo que extrañado puso su cabeza sobre la cabeza de Lily y lo que vio no le agradó en nada, con un discreto movimiento de su mano le indicó a Ginny la silla…

-- Dios mío --murmuró con miedo Ginny, Mai dejaba su paseo un segundo y volvía la vista hacia la silla como si esperara que su novia estuviera ahí, pero al ver la silla llena de sangre corrió hacia donde los sanadores habían llevado a Dhía, Ginny miró a Rem, el chico asintió y corrió tras su hermano.

Las horas seguían pasando y afuera, el sol ya bañaba los alrededores, y ellos no sabían nada de nadie… Rem apareció cabizbajo cerca de las ocho de la mañana, hipaba de vez en cuando, con las manos hasta el fondo de los bolsillos del pantalón se acercó, respiró hondo cuando estuvo frente a todos y lentamente levantó la cabeza, se extrañaron al ver que tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, Tam dejó su desesperante paseo y lo miró, Hebe se apresuró a acercarse a él y abrazarlo, Rem sonrió tristemente mientras pasaba el brazo por la cintura de su rubia…

--Este… Dhía… --guardó silencio, la voz se le había quebrado --bueno… --todos lo miraban en silencio esperando que no fuera nada grave, sabían que Rem era el más sentimental de los doce, podría llorar por cualquier cosa --... m-murió… --murmuró Rem volviendo a llorar, el golpe fue increíble en todos, Lily se abrazó a Jho, Mah a Eras, mientras Yafeu abrazaba a Mar, Kalid y a Fa, Alhena se sentó sin creer lo que escuchaba, Ginny hundió la cabeza en el pecho de Harry…

--Mai… --murmuró Harry, le pasó Ginny a Tam y corrió por donde Rem había aparecido unos minutos antes

-- ¿Por… por qué? --preguntó Lily entre sollozos media hora después

--Estaba embarazada, los medimagos no saben lo que pasó pero le vino un aborto y pues… no pudieron hacer nada --explicó Rem un poco calmado abrazando a Hebe quien se dobló ligeramente, Rem la miró asustado, ella intentó restarle importancia pero su esposo la llevaba en brazos en busca de algún sanador

Esos sucesos solo empeoraron la desesperación de Tam y más, que los sanadores le esquivaban cuando intentaba preguntar, con el pasar de las horas, todos se fueron separando, algunos para ir por comida, otros para ir con Mai, otros más en busca de Rem, les preocupaba que no apareciera, los más chicos se quedaron mirando el ir y venir de Tam olvidando completamente que ese día era navidad…

-- ¡Rem! --Eras se apartó los rizos de la cara y se puso de pie al mirar a su hermano mayor -- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

Tam olvidó una vez más su meta de hacer un hoyo en el piso y se giró al escuchar al pelirrojo, sintió que el corazón se le contraía al ver que Rem lloraba de nuevo...

--Hermano --murmuró Tam acercándose, Rem lo abrazó con toda su fuerza al tenerlo cerca --tranquilo Rem… dime que Hebe está bien por favor --imploró Tam

--S-sí --susurró Rem aún abrazado a Tam, él sintió que su corazón volvía a latir --p-p… p-pero… --de nuevo sus latidos se detenían --ab…Tam, Hebe… abortó --Rem deshizo lentamente el abrazo y puso las manos sobre los hombros de su hermano mirándolo a los ojos, Tam cerró los ojos con dolor --tenía, dos meses… --y se volvió a abrazar a Tam

Eras, que seguía de pie escuchó como Fa lloraba junto a él, lentamente le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él abrazándola, Yafeu abrazaba a sus dos hermanas…

--Es increíble como está afuera, tengo que decírselo a los chicos¿puedo ir con ellos afuera papá? --Un chico de algunos trece años, rubio de cabello lacio bajo los codos de ojos de un extraño violeta sonreía mientras se enfilaba hacia donde Tam y Rem estaban abrazados

--Chicos… --Remus fue hasta los muchachos sin hacer caso a Umi, Rem se quitó algunas lágrimas del rostro con la mano y miró a Remus

--Familiares de Ashley Potter --Una vieja sanadora aparecía al otro lado del pasillo, Tam se giró de un brinco y corrió hacia ella, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta, la mujer no tenía buena cara, tras ella, un mago con apariencia estricta cruzó algunas palabras con Tam y se fue siendo seguido por el joven…

--------------------Fin flash.back-------------------------------------------

--_La oscuridad gobernará ante el temor del astro rey, el apocalipsis surgirá de la mano del nacido de un séptimo hijo, será el séptimo descendiente del séptimo hechicero, quien bañará el día del salvador en sangre manteniendo la perfección en alto… su camino será cubierto siempre por la sombra de lo que se perdió_ --Recitó Tamar sumergido en esa oscuridad, sin darse cuenta había salido al jardín --no quisiera pensar en lo que haría Jader si se entera de la profecía --respiró hondo y miró al cielo mientras se sentaba con lentitud en el césped, puso las manos atrás de él y se recargó --si cuando supo de la leyenda… --volvió a respirar hondo y se limpió un par de lágrimas, metió la mano al bolsillo lateral del pantalón de su pijama y sacó un pequeño libro de desgastadas pastas negras, lo abrió y leyó lentamente --Cuando el día se volvió noche, cuando el astro rey desapareció cubierto por un manto de oscuridad, la noche-día en la que cada centímetro de vida temió, marcó el destino por siempre, entonces los astros temieron y ocultándose se negaron a ver surgir una tercera guerra, el poder infinito de quien es invencible, un poder peleado por centurias en el fondo más oculto del surgir del hombre, mago o muggle, el mago lo conoce como rehechicero, el muggle, como la caja de Pandora… ambos temiéndole por el significado, del que no importa el origen… la destrucción… mitología muggle, mitología maga, tan diferente y a la vez tan idénticos, solo los dioses comprendiendo el enorme problema que crearon al tratar de castigar a los irreverentes humanos, intentaron corregirse, pero los espíritus que aprecian lo que a ellos les fue negado lo evitaron, un gran poder, era cierto, pero también, el delicado cuerpo de un pequeño que acababa de llegar a la vida… la vida, algo tan preciado, que nadie permitiría que la perfección que por fin ponía un pie en la imperfección, pudiera ser destruida, la pureza devoró a la oscuridad y dentro de ella, vivirá hasta que sea despertada para cumplir con su destino siendo solo capaz, la improbable unión de la inmortal magnificencia con la simpleza mortal, entonces, el apocalipsis caerá y el rehechicero su destino cumplirá… --Tamar terminó de leer y miró eternos segundos la pagina amarillenta del pequeño libro, después se recostó en el césped e intentó inútilmente buscar alguna estrella…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¡Nooooo! --Se sentó de golpe en la cama, miró a su alrededor, estaba oscuro, alzó la mano e invocó un lumos, a unas camas estaba Dante durmiendo, de un brinco bajó de la cama y fue hasta el casi rubio, lo movió del hombro con cuidado

-- ¿Qué pasa? --preguntó Dante con los ojos entrecerrados, la luz del hechizo le incomodaba, se sentó ayudado por el jalón que Harry daba a su pijama, suspiró y lo siguió fuera de la barraca, al salir, miró a Uziel, tras él iban los chicos, corrió desesperado hacia ellos

-- Señor MacKensay, vuelva a su barraca --ordenó Uziel al mirar a Harry, pero él lo ignoró y fue directo hacia Tam --Señor MacKensay…

-- ¡Mack… nada! --Harry se giró furioso hacia Uziel -- ¡ya me cansé… ustedes! --señaló a los chicos que con gran trabajo se mantenían en equilibrio, ellos lo miraron curiosos

--MacKensay --insistió el general

--Uziel --Harry lo miró molesto --por favor, pensé cooperar, adaptarme y todo eso, pero no se puede, no hoy… vamos a tu oficina por favor --y sin esperar respuesta Harry empezó a caminar

--Debimos haberlo llevado --comentó Ziva siguiendo a Harry, Tam solo la miró

--Yo voy a hablar --dijo Harry cerrando la puerta de la oficina de Uziel

--No creo que…

--Por favor Uziel --lo interrumpió Harry serio --déjame hablar, ya después podrás decirles lo que quieras y si tienes preguntas, las contestaré al final, ahora… ¡Donde rayos estaban! --se giró a Tam

--Eso debía decirlo yo --murmuró Uziel

-- ¿quieres callarte de una maldita vez? --Gruñó Harry sin despegar la vista de Tam

Tam lo miró con la boca abierta, de repente recordó al padre que tenía a los 6 años, la mirada molesta y el tono de no refutar y solo escuchar era el mismo, tragó saliva y miró a su joven padre

-- ¿A dónde rayos fueron? --repitió Harry en un siseo

--Te invitamos y no quisiste ir, ahora no te quejes --comentó sonriente Azariel

--Azariel Harry hice una pregunta y estoy esperando que respondan --susurró serio Harry, Azariel abrió la boca sorprendido

--Al… bar del pueblo

Harry miró a Tam

-- ¿Qué edad tienes Tamar?

--Quince --contestó Tam mirándolo fijamente

-- ¿Qué edad te di par beber? --Tam siguió mirando a Harry --Tamar --siseó Harry

--Diecisiete --susurró Tam

-- ¿Y te faltan?

-- ¡Ya entendí el punto, lo que no logro entender es lo que te pasa! --masculló Tam

--La palabra Dunkel¿te dice algo?

--Nosotros tomamos alcohol y a ti te afecta --rió Ziva, Tam la miró y volvió a ver a Harry, que estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos

-- ¡Dunkel atacó los mundiales y…! --gritó Harry

--Entonces nos vinimos antes de que llegara --murmuró pensativo Azariel, los ojos de Harry casi salen de sus cuencas, Tam cerró los ojos con dolor

--El… pueblo… en el… que… estaban --terminó de decir Harry lentamente, con una mirada asesina fijamente en Tam --mentiste --susurró Harry

-- ¡No! --Se apresuró a contestar Tam --de… después de los… mundiales, llegamos al bar --dijo el chico titubeante --pero no exageres, nada pasó y el hubiera… no existe

--Tamar --murmuró Harry en tono de advertencia

-- ¡Por favor! --Exclamó Tam con cara de cansancio -- ¡yo creí que terminarían tus malditas paranoias, pero sigues con esas estupideces! --gritó molesto Tam, se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, esa mirada en Harry jamás la había visto

Un plaf hizo brincar a todos y por instinto miraron a Tam, el chico estaba más cerca del escritorio y con una mano en la mejilla tan o más sorprendido que ellos. Harry estaba muy molesto y respiraba rápidamente

--Hazlo --ordenó Harry al mirar como Tam tenía la mano apuñada en alto --Tamar, hazlo --insistió Harry, Tam aún con la mano en la mejilla bajó la otra mano lentamente, miró por la ventana huyendo de las esmeraldas de su padre, la oficina se envolvió en un tenso silencio, nadie se atrevía a hacer o decir algo, el mutismo se rompió por la puerta que se abría y Harry salía jalando a Tam del brazo, el chico solo apretaba los dedos --hazlo… si es lo que quieres, golpéame, no te lo impediré --dijo Harry acercándose más a Tam

-- ¡No, no es lo que quiero! --gritó Tam mirando de nuevo a Harry --lo siento --murmuró abrazándose a Harry, él sonrió y le regresó el abrazo

--Vamos a casa --dijo Harry regresando a la oficina -- ¿dudas Uziel?

--Demasiadas

--Bien, acompáñanos, nos vamos

--Pero…

--Aún no puedo creer que Mah no te haya dicho nada, hay cosas de las que no estás enterado… ustedes, a la chimenea --Harry movió ligeramente su mano --la única conexión que tiene es para la casa… muévanse, solo digan hacienda Potter --indicó Harry entrando a la oficina, Tam lo miró sorprendido, al igual que los otros chicos, a quienes, se les había bajado la borrachera de golpe… cinco minutos después, Harry salía de la chimenea a una amplia estancia con cuadros de unos niños de ojos verdes la mayoría, Tam miraba a su padre, tenía la misma mirada de cuando vivían ahí

--Uziel, toma asiento por favor…

Harry fue a la cocina, Tam miró a su alrededor, el sofá blanco en el que estaba aún tenía una gran mancha negra, dio un brinco al escuchar algo sobre la mesa de café, miró al centro y al igual que los demás chicos sorprendido miró a Harry

-- ¿Bromeas? --preguntó Tam incrédulo

--Sería una incoherencia que la usara¿no Tamar?

--Pero papá, no…

Harry miró con una leve sonrisa a Tam

--Abuelo que… --balbuceó Ziva

-- ¿Ahora sí soy tu padre Tamar?... ¿y tu abuelo Ziva? --siseó serio Harry

--Es que tienes mi edad y pues…

--Lo entiendo Tamar es muy extraño… no dije nada cuando pasó lo… que pasó, donde todos tomaron de más y donde a Azariel y a mí nos llevaron entre los pies… ahora recuerdo más cuando tenía tu edad, también recuerdo lo que se siente que te sobreprotejan, que los adultos te digan que es por tu seguridad, Tamar… cuando tú estás seguro de que exageran

Tam miró al piso

-- ¡Mírame Tamar! --Gritó Harry molesto, Tam levantó la vista lentamente

--No entiendo lo que pasa…

-- ¡Oh, sí… Uziel, lo lamento! --Harry sonrió y fue de nuevo a la cocina, un par de minutos después, la chimenea se envolvía en llamas esmeralda

-- ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? -- --Mah salía de la chimenea con un short muy corto y una playera azul de tirantes

--Siéntate Mah --Harry salía de la cocina muy serio

--Pero… --intentó refutar Mah, pero Tam le jaló la mano para que se sentara junto a él, la morena lo miró, él le señaló la palmeta en la mesita de en medio, Mah se dejó caer junto a su hermano

--Mahalla --llamó Harry, Mah lo miró sorprendida --explícale todo a Uziel

--Pero…

--Solo explícale…

--Para qué explicarle todo, con lo básico estaría bien --balbucearon desde el sofá de enfrente

-- ¿Y tú quien eres? --preguntó Mah sorprendida fijándose por primera vez en un chico en medio de Jader y Ziva

--Yo soy… un amigo de ellos, me conocieron en el campamento

-- ¿Azariel? --Mah se acercó al chico -- ¡eres pelirrojo! --exclamó Mah sorprendida

--No me lo recuerdes por favor

--Pero está del mismo largo que antes --murmuró pensativa

--Mahalla --Mah, con la mano en la cabeza de Azariel miró a Harry

--Bien… Uziel… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije sobre el problema de mi padre, por el que no podías pedir mi mano? --preguntó Mah con los ojos cerrados, después del sí de Uziel, continuó --pues verás --Mah titubeó un poco, abrió los ojos, fue con Harry y lo abrazó --Uziel te presento a mi padre… Harry Potter --agregó levantando el cabello que le cubría a Harry la cicatriz de la frente, Harry rodó los ojos

--No es posible, tu padre debe tener…

-- ¿42? --lo interrumpió Harry

--Mas o menos --murmuró Uziel

--La cicatriz no se puede duplicar y tampoco heredar, soy Harry Potter, Tam y Mah son mis hijos y esos chicos mis nietos…

--Espera, no te adelantes… Uziel, cuando nos conocimos te dije que en mi familia pasaban cosas extrañas y esto… --Señaló a Harry --y eso --señaló a los chicos del futuro --es parte de todos los días

--Y aunque quieras echarte para atrás, ya no puedes --comentó Harry sonriente señalando a los muchachos en el sofá, Azariel se hundió entre Ziva y Jader, Dante observaba en silencio

--No entiendo --dijo Uziel confundido

--Uziel, ellos vienen del futuro --Explicó en un susurro Mah

-- ¡Imposible! --exclamó Uziel

-- ¿Azariel? --el chico miró a Mah -- ¿algo que decir?

--Eh… ¿no? --sonrió Azariel --es que a mí no me pidieron que lo explicara --agregó al notar la mirada de Mah --bien, bien… que carácter de estas mujeres --murmuró el muchacho inclinándose hacia delante lentamente --yo… eh, nosotros… venimos del futuro

--Eso ya lo dije yo --masculló seria Mah

--Es que… por alguna parte tengo que empezar, además… ¿tienes idea de lo difícil que es mi condición? --preguntó Azariel realmente preocupado

--No seas llorón Azariel --resopló Mah

--No seas llorón, no seas llorón… parece que no conoce el carácter de mi padre…

-- ¿Qué mascullas? --inquirió Mah más seria aún

--nada, nada…solo pienso en lo que voy a decir

--pero si eras el más interesado en que se supiera la verdad

--Pero Mah… --Azariel miró implorante a la morena cruzada de brazos frente a él --eso era con ustedes --murmuró a punto de soltarse a llorar --...esto ya es otra cosa --se lamentó el chico haciendo pucheros como niño de cinco años a punto de llorar

--Si no hablas Azariel, te aseguro que escribiré una carta y vas a estar castigado hasta que te cases

-- ¡Eso no es justo! --saltó el chico

--los padres no son justos nunca --dijo Mah mirando a Harry

--Eso es lo que piensan los hijos --comentó Harry sentándose en el sofá de una plaza

--Bien dicho --sonrió Mah --Azariel… habla

-- ¿No ibas a escribir una carta? --preguntó resentido el pelirrojo, Mah entrecerró los ojos, sacó su varita y la agitó en el aire, al instante pergamino y pluma aparecieron frente a ella, miró amenazante a Azariel con la pluma en la mano

-- ¡Oh! --Azariel respiró hondo, se puso de pie y fue frente a Uziel, lo miró unos segundos y se giró hacia Mah -- ¿estás segura de lo que quieres que haga? --preguntó temeroso

--No entiendo tu miedo --Mah rodó los ojos, Azariel tragó saliva y se giró hacia Uziel

--Uziel, yo soy… eh, seré… ¡aaah!... empecemos del principio… --respiró hondo --soy Azariel Litoncourt Potter, tu hijo

-- ¿Mi hijo? --preguntó Uziel incrédulo mirando a Mah, ella asintió sonriente --por eso saludas y hablas como un militar correctamente --comentó pensativo --pero… ¿Por qué tenías el cabello azul? --Azariel sonrió -- ¿Por qué estabas en un campamento militar para chicos problema? --Uziel empezaba a molestarse y Azariel sonreía nervioso, retrocedió hasta ponerse tras Mah, Uziel se había puesto de pie y se le acercaba, lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló a la cocina, Harry miró a Ziva y a Dante

--Por lo que más quieras, no le hables --imploró la castaña desesperada

Harry sonrió y miró a Ash, la chica le mantuvo la mirada, volvió a sonreír y miró a Helen

--Vayan a dormir, a la hora de la comida iremos a Inglaterra, Tam quiero hablar contigo --Tam intercambió una mirada con Ash --cada uno en una habitación diferente, que no quiero morir a manos de un dios, de Malfoy, de mi hijo y de mi esposa --Enumeró Harry sonriente --Mah, reparte por favor, la chica asintió mientras subía las escaleras --Tam --Harry miró a su hijo --lo de… --el grito de Uziel lo interrumpió --por eso no quería decir nada --rió mirando hacia la cocina --Tam, lo de hoy… exageré con la bofetada, discúlpame, pero me exasperó que me gritaras así

--Tampoco debí hacerlo, entenderé si le dices a mamá --murmuró cabizbajo

--Me alegra, porque pienso decirle --Tam sonrió resignado --y no quisiera que te molestaras conmigo porque lo más seguro es que vuelva a pensar como si tuviera 16 mañana

--Justo te iba a preguntar eso… ¿Por qué actúas como…?

-- ¿Tu padre?

--Si

--La verdad no lo sé, desperté así, soñé que Dunkel mataba a Jader con una maldición y… a ti… te… Tam, prométeme que sin importar que vuelva a tener 16 años no te quitarás la medalla que te di --Tam miró extrañado a Harry, metió la mano dentro de su playera y le mostró el dijo de león

--No me la quito, quiero terminar Hogwarts --sonrió Tam

--Ve a dormir algunas horas Tam… por favor, yo no podré dormir ya, oh y dile a Mah que baje

Tam asintió y fue con Azariel que subía las escaleras murmurando molesto

-- ¡Eh Tam! --El chico se giró en las escaleras --te quiero en una habitación diferente a la de Ash --Tam le sonrió y siguió subiendo --Uziel, ahora que extrañamente pienso como adulto y no sé cuando vaya a durar, debemos hablar

--Claro señ… eh… a… --titubeó confundido Uziel mientras se sentaba lentamente frente a Harry

--Solo dime Harry… Mah, debemos hablar

-- ¿Sobre? --La chica le dio un corto beso a Uziel y se sentó junto a él

-- ¿Sobre ustedes? --regresó la pregunta Harry

--No pretenderás que Uziel te pida mi mano en matrimonio --inquirió incrédula

--Mah, si no se casan Jojo no nacerá

--Nos podemos casar después de que Jojo nazca, quiero que estés presente

--No llores Mah, yo estaré presente en la boda

--Pero no es lo mismo… --sollozó mirando sus piernas

--Mah… sinceramente, a mi no importaría que te casaras después, pero deberías pedirle a Uziel su opinión --Mah miró a su novio que le sonrió tranquilizándola mientras le pasaba un brazo por la espalda y la atraía hacia él con amor --además… ¿estarías dispuesta a arriesgar la vida de tu hijo?, mira hija, el procrear un hijo en el matrimonio conlleva muchas cosas diferentes a hacerlo fuera de… eres adulto, puedes decidir por ti, pero no sabes si Jojo surgió en determinado momento, hora, lugar --explicó Harry mirando a Mah --o posición --agregó con una sonrisa

--Entendí papá --murmuró Mah sonrojada

--Piénsenlo hija, quizá en mucho tiempo, este sea el único momento en que piense como adulto, estaré en el arroyo… --Harry sonrió al mirar el enorme sonrojo de Mah y Uziel --hay niños en casa, no empiecen a trabajar en Jojo --echó un vistazo antes de ir al recibidor, soltó una carcajada al mirar la cara de Uziel que hacía mirar su cabello pálido

Harry salió de la casa y miró el enorme jardín, seguía justo como lo habían dejado, los elfos hacían un excelente trabajo, el sol no salía, con lentitud fue hacia el pequeño arroyo que partía su propiedad, se sentó en la orilla y miró fijamente el agua transparente, se inclinó ligeramente y observó su reflejo, sonrió, su parecido con su hijo James a esa edad era impresionante, la imagen empezó a distorsionarse, no quería cerrar los ojos, presentía algo… pero no lo pudo evitar, todo se le nubló pero seguía conciente, una imagen llegó a él, era Tam en el bosque prohibido, pero no era el mismo niño que dormía en ese momento en la hacienda, se miraba un par de años mayor, lloraba furioso mientras atacaba a Dunkel, de los ojos del chico salía un delgado y casi invisible humo plateado, gritó algo en un idioma extraño y Dunkel desaparecía dejando solo un grito ensordecedor que destilaba burla… abrió los ojos de golpe dando una gran bocanada de aire¿Qué rayos significaba eso?, ese chico claramente era mayor, estaba en el bosque prohibido pero ni siquiera llevaba la túnica del colegio, intentó pararse pero no pudo, los ojos se le volvieron a cerrar, ahora miraba a Jader, parecía tener algunos diez años, el cabello lo tenía bajo la cadera, los ojos se le miraban sombríos, tristes… entraba a sortilegios Weasley, Fred y George hijos se le acercaban, le decían algo al oído y reían, después pasaban al cuarto trasero de la tienda, la risa de los pelirrojos se esfumaba y se miraban sorprendidos…

--Es muy peligroso, quizá no pueda ir a Hogwarts, ni siquiera con el medallón sería seguro --parecía Tamar… miró a Jader que lloraba, estaba pálido, se llevó las manos dentro de su playera y sacó una cadena plateada, el pequeño miró un medallón esmeralda, se quitó la cadena y la dejó caer al piso, Fred intentó evitar que saliera corriendo, George corrió al cuarto con el medallón en la mano, ahora miraba a Jader en el jardín de la madriguera, levitaba a algunos centímetros de la tierra, el cabello del niño bailaba furiosamente, todo se volvió en cámara lenta, la puerta de la madriguera se abría, los ojos de Jader se tornaban blancos, una onda expansiva se desprendía del pequeño cuerpo del niño y se impactaba en Arthur Weasley que en ese momento salía, la madriguera se destruyó atrás de Arthur...

Abrió los ojos, respiraba agitado -- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? --se preguntó atónito, miró hacia la casa, Jader parecía tener 10 años y un poder increíble, ahora tenía 16, su poder debía haberse incrementado considerablemente, se recostó en el césped y miró el cielo sin estrellas, cerró lentamente los ojos y sin querer lloró…

-- ¿Etapa de adolescencia?

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos sonrientes ojos verdes

--No… etapa de vejez --sonrió e invitó a sentar a Mah y Uziel

--No estás viejo --Mah le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente mientras se sentaba

--Claro, tengo 16 años… ¿y llegaron a algo?

--No podemos arriesgar la vida de nuestro hijo, pediré a Azariel que me acompañe a comprar el anillo y por la tarde pediré la mano señ… eh Harry

--Me alegra Uziel

--Cuando recuperes tu edad haremos otra fiesta --agregó Mah

-- ¿Y la boda dónde será?

--A Uziel le gustó la hacienda… --dijo Mah mirando a su futuro prometido

--Pero entenderé si no se puede

--Tranquilo Uziel, es la boda de mi princesa y no se reparará en gastos, si ella quiere que sea en la luna, ahí será --Sonrió Harry mirando fijamente una ventana del tercer piso de la casa

-- ¿Qué te pasa?

Por un par de segundos, Harry desvió la vista de la casa y miró a Mah, después volvió a ver a la casa

-- ¡Papá!

--Nada Mah, vayan a dormir… por separado, hay muchas habitaciones --murmuró Harry demasiado serio para intentar hacer una broma y más aún para el gusto de Mah que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

-- ¡Mah! --semi-gritó Harry sin despegar la vista de la ventana en la que deseaba poder encontrar una respuesta

-- ¡Harry! --regresó el gritó Mah

-- ¡Tuve una de mis malditas visiones, ya no recuerdo cuantas llevo en este día! --se rindió Harry, Mah casi se arrepintió de haber insistido, Uziel miraba sorprendido --una de ellas… hizo volver mi edad, otra… Tam invadido de poder inconsciente derrotaba a Dunkel, después… --Harry se interrumpió y cerró los ojos, Mah sintió que se le comprimía el corazón, parecía un chico de 16 años pero ella sabía quien era realmente ese adolescente, y era demasiado duro ver llorar a su padre, Uziel la abrazó al ver que también lloraba --debo hablar con Jader --Harry se puso de pie y corrió hacia la casa, Mah intentó seguirlo pero Uziel la detuvo, Harry llegó a la casa y fue directo a las escaleras, en el tercer escalón se detuvo y se giró a los sillones, se regresó al escuchar dos voces -- ¿No deberían estar durmiendo?

Tam y Jader se giraron en su lugar, dejaron de reír al mirar tan serio a Harry, esa pregunta debía estar cargada de gracia

-- ¿Te pasa algo? --Tam parecía preocupado, Harry negó lentamente, rodeó el sofá y se sentó frente a ellos

--Necesito hablar muy seriamente con ustedes --murmuró Harry mirando fijamente a los chicos --Tam, en el pueblo… ¿no notaste algo extraño?, el aire, la temperatura, un olor

--No

--Jader¿qué significa el medallón que traes? --Harry puso atención a la cara del chico

--Mi padre me lo dio cuando… después de… --Jader se había puesto pálido

--está bien Jader¿Por qué no están durmiendo?

--No tenemos sueño --sonrió Tam

--Necesito revisar unas cosas, disfruten sus ultimas horas de libertad --dijo Harry con un atisbo de sonrisa, dio media vuelta y fue al recibidor

-- ¿Qué crees que tenga? --Preguntó Jader al ver como Harry salía de la casa

--No sé, mientras mañana vuelva a pensar como si tuviera 16

--Eres egoísta¿lo sabes?

--Jajajajaja, tranquilo, está bien… oye¿crees que te castigue?

--Estoy seguro --sonrió Jader acostándose en el sofá --vamos, no pongas esa cara

--es extraño

--Sí un poco, pero tómalo como dos personas diferentes

-- ¿crees que sea como cuando llegaron?

-- ¿Cómo en el salón de entretenimiento? --pregunto Jader mirando a Tam, y pensativo agregó --no lo creo, como no me quité el medallón, solo me va a gritar mi madre y mi padre se va a burlar tras mamá, jeje no creo que pase de ahí, yo creo que mi abuela sí va a tomar manos en el asunto

--Eso es lo que me temo, pero no porque nos hayamos salido del campamento, sino por como le hablé a mi padre

--No creo que le diga

--Eh, ahí el problema, me dijo que lo haría --se lamentó Tam recostándose

----------------------------------------

-- ¿Mamá aún no baja? --preguntó extrañado Tamar entrando a la cocina, donde su esposa preparaba la comida, Ashley negó concentrada en la lumbre -- ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?

Tamar miró a Ashley, no estaba enojada, pero preocupada y embarazada, era más peligrosa que molesta y embarazada, respiró hondo y se acercó a ella abrazándola por la espalda

--Estoy bien cariño, no te preocupes --le murmuró al oído --solo no podía dormir y salí a pasear al patio

Ashley iba a reclamar pero un ruido en la chimenea los sobresaltó y corrieron a la estancia, los niños jugaban afuera, no podían ser ellos… así que corrieron hacía la estancia encontrándose con Harry y compañía a mitad del lugar…

-- ¿Puedo preguntar lo que pasa? --inquirió Tamar acercándose

--Oh sí puedes, pero primero necesito a tu madre, tu hermano, a Draco y a Uriel --sonrió Harry, los chicos se dejaron caer en los sillones, Tamar miró extrañado a Ashley, ella asintió y subió las escaleras

-- ¿Ziva? --la chica saludó con una mano a su tío pero no levantó la mirada

Todos miraron hacia la chimenea que volvía a rugir y un apuesto hombre algo mayor salía

--Oigan, necesito que me ayuden… a… ¿no deberías estar en un campamento? --Preguntó Sirius Black señalando a Harry

--Bien… siéntate Sirius, ya no necesitamos a Draco --dijo Harry sin tomar en cuenta la cara desconcertada de su padrino, Ash descansó al escucharlo

-- ¿Qué rayos significa que se salieron del campamento? --Ginny bajaba las escaleras, el único que no retrocedió al verla tan molesta fue Harry

--Yo también me alegro de verte cariño, toma asiento --indicó Harry señalando un sofá

--Pero que… --Ginny se molestó aún más

--Solo siéntate Ginevra --la interrumpió Harry, todos miraron a la pelirroja esperando que explotara, abrieron más la boca al ver que solo se sentaba --me falta…

--Pero si estaba dormido muy a gusto, no me importa que se hayan salido del campamento --murmuró Sirius P., entrando con la cara adormilada

--Siéntate Sirius, solo me falta Uriel --dijo Harry mirando como su hijo lo miraba casi dormido y se dejaba caer junto a Ziva sin darse cuenta de que la chica se tensaba y menos de que era ella

--No creo que sea necesario --murmuró Helen intentando que Sirius P., no se diera cuenta de su presencia

--Oh, sí lo es, quiero que esté presente --insistió Harry, la chica hizo una mueca que se podría interpretar como de dolor, alzó su mano, la agitó y al instante Uriel aparecía

--Quiero una explicación que me convenza para no castigarte el tiempo que estés aquí --fue el saludo del Dios, Helen le sonrió

--Yo te la daré, pero no sé si te sirva para lo que quieres --dijo Harry yendo en medio de todos --solo les quería decir una cosa a todos, los cinco chicos escaparon del campamento a los mundiales de quiditch y después se fueron a beber a un bar

-- ¿cinco?, pero si solo eran Jader, Azariel y tú --murmuró Sirius P., con los ojos cerrados

--Quizá si abres los ojos y los cuentas --dijo Harry mirándolo. El hombre se sentó en su lugar y miró alrededor

-- ¿Ziva, no estabas en Das Glied? --inquirió mirando a su hija, ella se hundió en el sofá

-- ¿Qué haría en Das Glied? --preguntó Uriel

--Helen dijo que irían a pasar unos días ahí --contestó mirando a la semi-diosa

--Entiendo, y a mí me dijo que pasaría las vacaciones aquí, por eso bloqueó el cáliz , para poder ir a gusto al campamento y de ahí irse a divertir --Uriel no tardó mucho en armar la historia, Sid miró a Harry, éste asintió

--Dunkel atacó los mundiales y también el pueblo muggle donde se divertían --explicó Harry serio --lo miré en una visión y recuperé la conciencia por tiempo indefinido, es decir, no pienso como un chico de 16 --Ginny asintió terminando de comprender --es todo lo que tengo que decir, Ginny necesito hablar contigo… en privado --dijo Harry yendo hacia la escalera, Ginny lo miró, se puso de pie lentamente y lo siguió, se sentía extraña obedeciendo a un niño de 16 años.

El ambiente en la estancia se podía cortar con un cuchillo para mantequilla, los únicos adultos que no tenían mirada asesina eran Uziel y Mah, pero aún así, Azariel se sentía en problemas, por desgracia sus tíos lo querían como a un hijo, en especial Sirius…

--Azariel Harry --y empezaban con él, el chico miró a Sid --una explicación

-- ¿Sobre qué tío?

-- ¿Sobre qué? --gruñó Sid acercándose a Azariel, el chico de un brinco bajó del sofá y se alejó

--Es que no entiendo lo que quieres --balbuceó Azariel sin dejar de retroceder

--No te muevas --siseó Sid

--Si me atrapas me matas --se excusó Azariel

-- ¡Que te detengas! --gritó Sid

--Ya… ya me regañaron --balbuceó Azariel señalando a Uziel, Sid lo miró

--No te preocupes por mí, tú lo conoces más, tienes mi consentimiento y el de Mah para castigarlo con toda libertad --comentó despreocupado Uziel abrazando a Mah, Azariel sintió ganas de gritar y salir corriendo lejos de Sid y cuando estaba por hacerlo, lo más temió sucedió, "el susurro", como decía Seal cuando Sid estaba por quitarse el cinturón y dejarlo caer en su trasero, se escuchó

--Azariel ve a tu habitación…

-- ¡Noo, por favor tío…!

-- Y tú a la tuya Ziva --Sid dio media vuelta y fue a la cocina, Ziva respiró hondo y en silencio fue a su habitación, Azariel miró a Mah

--Gracias --dijo con rencor y siguió a Ziva, Mah estaba sorprendida por ver que su hermano mayor sí había madurado después de todo…

Jader miraba por la estancia y Tam seguía mirando el piso en espera del grito de su madre, Jader llegó con su madre y sintió mariposas en el estomago al verla platicando seriamente con su padre, suspiró y siguió mirando, Black platicaba con Uriel, y Ash miraba concentrada sus pies, no se había dado cuenta de cuando había desaparecido Helen, la compadeció pues conocía el carácter del Dios… vio como Sirius Black iba hacia Ash y se paraba frente a ella, la chica levantó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos

-- ¿Juegas quiditch Ash?

--Abuelo --murmuró asustada, Tam casi se disloca el cuello al levantar la cabeza

--Contesta --insistió Sirius sonriente

--No puedes… --Ash se puso de pie

--Por tu cara, asumo que sí juegas¿Qué posición?

--G-guardián --tartamudeó Ash mirando los pícaros ojos de su abuelo, Sirius asintió pensativo

-- ¿Cuándo juegan contra Slytherin?

--Tam es el capitán

--Es el primer partidor regresando --murmuró Tam desde el sillón

--Pensaré en el castigo, vamos Ash

--Tam, arriba --Harry siguió hacia la chimenea y desapareció rumbo a la casa de Lupin, Tam resignado subió ; Sirius y Ash regresaron a Gridmauld Place, Mah y Uziel habían salido unos minutos atrás

--Eh… yo… creo que salgo sobrando aquí y… --empezó excusándose Dante al ver que solo quedaban Ashley, Tamar y Jader, pero un grito lo interrumpió

-- ¡Dante a la cocina!

--creo que iré a la cocina --agregó ante la sonrisa de Tamar y Ashley

--Jader --Ashley se sentó en el sofá frente al chico, Tamar se recargó por la parte trasera del sofá -- ¿qué pasó?

--Ya lo dijo Harry --contestó Jader mirando sus pies

--Levanta la mirada --pidió Tamar, el chico obedeció y extrañado miró como se le acercaba su padre, pensó que él no intervendría --ponte de pie Jader --el chico obedeció, por instinto cerró los ojos cuando Tamar le tomaba la barbilla --abre los ojos --dijo sonriente

Tamar borró su sonrisa y miró detenidamente la cara del chico moviéndole lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro

-- ¿Por qué? --balbuceó Tamar, Jader intentaba mirarlo -- ¿Por qué tienes los ojos de otro color?

--Papá, no tengo los ojos…

--Sí --lo interrumpió Tamar preocupado --son… son… como los míos…

* * *

_**PD.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	20. Una boda algo accidentada

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD  
**

* * *

Volvíiiiii... el capi está corto, pero es mejor que nada XD quiero reviews ;) jajaja

* * *

En lo que parecía un oscuro y húmedo sótano, una enorme figura se paseaba de un lado a otro, con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda, en actitud pensativa, había sentido algo muy extraño la noche anterior, llegó hasta la elegante mesa que estaba al fondo y miró la esfera de cristal que tanto le molestaba, frunció el entrecejo al verla llena de un humo negro, la tomó entre sus dedos y la observó con detenimiento, era extraño… sin importar la profecía que se escribiera era un humo blanco… una amplia sonrisa se formó en su malévolo rostro… 

--Ha despertado… --susurró de forma fría, con lentitud dio media vuelta y miró al chiquillo arrodillado frente a él --André…

--Mi señor --se escuchó la sumisa voz desde las sombras --todo está como lo desea amo, sin error… como solo el Dios de la oscuridad, puede hacerlo

------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Mis ojos? --preguntó sorprendido Jader, se zafó de las manos de su padre y fue al espejo del recibidor --pero papá… --murmuró un par de minutos después regresando a la estancia --mis ojos siguen igual --Tamar volvió a verlo, esta vez con más atención

--Sí, es verdad… que alivio, ya me habías asustado --comentó sonriente --por cierto hijo, estás castigado, tu madre y yo ya discutimos eso --Jader miró a su madre que lo observaba seria, le sonrió como lo hacía Tamar y miró a su padre --le darás un respiro a tu abuela de aquí hasta que vuelvas al colegio

-- ¿Perdón?

--Limpiarás la casa hasta que vuelvas al colegio --explicó aún seria Ashley

--Pero… ¿toda? --preguntó incrédulo

--Y como muggle --acotó sonriente Tamar

-- ¿Te gusta verme sufrir, cierto?

--Sí Jader, disfruto de tu sufrimiento, dame tu varita --exigió Ashley acercándose --en esta época no existes, así que no hay nada que el ministerio pueda hacer para registrar tu magia

-- ¿Y no confías en mí? --inquirió el castaño con una mirada inocente

--Porque lo hago te pido la varita, si no confiara en ti, te pediría que le hablaras a los dioses --aclaró Ashley, Jader hizo una mueca de desagrado por el castigo y entregó su varita

--Puedes empezar con los baños --sugirió Tamar dejándose caer en un cómodo sofá

El día pasó tranquilo, Harry disfrutó de un día de silencio y paz, los niños jugaron en el patio, él descansó en su habitación, Ziva no salió de la suya, Jader temía no volver a verla, Sid se miraba realmente furioso, Azariel logró salir gracias a Uziel pues irían a comprar el anillo y demás cosas para la boda, y seguía sin tener noticias de Helen, por su parte, Jader limpiaba los baños refunfuñando para sus adentros… en la estancia, mientras Ashley y Tamar platicaban y Ginny preparaba la cena, la puerta se abrió lentamente…

--Disculpen, señora Potter --Ashley fue hacia el recibidor acostumbrada a que le dijeran Señora Potter

-- ¿Uriel?, que sorpresa

--Uno de los niños me dijo que pasara…

--No te preocupes Uriel¿ocurre algo?

--Solo que debo buscar la forma en la que regresarán a su época

--Pero eso será hasta…

--...que nazca tu hijo, lo sé… pero debemos tenerlo listo --le interrumpió el Dios con una sonrisa --y no puedo dejar sola a esta señorita en Das Glied, tiene demasiada experiencia escapando y conoce bastante bien palacio --agregó señalando a una extremadamente seria Helen junto a él, Ashley la miró y sonrió

--Claro, no te preocupes… estoy acostumbrada a tratarla como a un hija¿no es así Helen?

--Sí señora Potter --murmuró la chica con una mueca

--No seas grosera Helen --le reprendió Uriel --entonces…

--Puede quedarse, pero… --Helen miró a Ashley, Jader le había dicho que los "peros" de su madre no eran buenos --...estará castigada como el resto --Helen miró ahora a su padre, no podía dejarla ahí¡él ya la había castigado!

--Justo eso te iba a decir, Helen está castigada…--sonrió Uriel, Helen intentó refutar pero el Dios le dio un beso en la cabeza y desapareció, casi al instante volvía a aparecer --una sola queja Helen --advirtió y esta vez si desapareció por completo

--Vamos… puedes ayudarle a Jader con los baños por lo pronto, está arriba --comentó Ashley yendo hacia la estancia… Helen asintió resignada y fue hacia las escaleras, al pasar junto a Tamar lo saludó y siguió andando…

Los días pasaron igual, solo que con una pequeña diferencia… Ziva y Azariel se habían unido a Jader en su labor de limpiar la casa y Harry no había recordado absolutamente nada al día siguiente…

El 20 de Enero, todos estaban en el andén para despedir a los chicos que volverían al colegio, mientras recibían sugerencias de sus padres, Azariel miraba el andén con detenimiento, tratando de ocultarse de Mah que seguramente lo buscaba, no quería que lo viera, aún no por lo menos… sonrió al ver que el tren se miraba como nuevo y que no tenía el gran hoyo parchado del pequeño incidente en su primer año

--El que solo se ríe… --murmuraron junto a él, Azariel sonrió y se dio vuelta

--...de sus maldades se acuerda --terminó el chico sonriente

-- ¡Azariel! --se encogió de hombros ante el grito, tras la chica con la que platicaba, Mah se acercaba

-- ¿Tienes novia? --preguntó la despampanante pelirroja

--Sí

--No la he visto

--Está en… mi país

--Oh… entonces no se enojará si te rapto --sonrió la chica

-- ¿Y tú que haces aquí? --preguntó fríamente Ash que se había acercado al verla, Selva Litoncourt le sonrió, pasó con delicadeza dos dedos por sus labios y después lo puso en los de Azariel antes de irse, el chico enarcó una ceja, tuvo que reaccionar rápidamente al sentir que Ash se le lanzaba encima… cayeron al piso, y Ash insistía en limpiarle la boca, ambos rieron divertidos…

-- ¿Cuándo te volviste a teñir el cabello? --preguntó seria Mah mirando al chico

--Eh… bueno, hace… no mucho --murmuró Azariel mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a Ash

--No puedo creerlo y eso que tu padre es militar, no quisiera ni imaginarme si no lo fuera

Azariel abrazó a Mah cuando el silbato del tren sonaba, ella regresó el abrazo y un beso, después, ambos chicos corrieron al tren… el viaje transcurrió en tranquilidad, al llegar al colegio, Harry se separó de los chicos pues él sería seleccionado, adoptaría el apellido que Jader se había inventado asegurando que eran primos…

Cuando Harry se sentó en el banquillo y le pusieron el sombrero, sonrió al ver que lo reconocía y le volvía a hacer la misma pregunta que en su primer año, cuando le contestaba y el sombrero comentaba algo, Harry sintió que los parpados le pesaban "_no"_, se dijo, pero no pudo hacer nada, los ojos se le cerraban solos…

_Tam gritaba en medio de la sala común, caía de rodillas y lloraba, Remus intentaba acercársele pero salía volando hacia atrás, también estaban Ginny y su padrino, Tamar intentaba llegar al chico pero tampoco podía, pudo ver que él también lloraba… Ash se arrodilló junto a Tam y lo abrazó, él se aferró a ella, la chica parecía murmurarle algo al oído, al instante los dos se ponían de pie y salían corriendo… ahora miraba… era… la sala de la muerte, al fondo podía ver el velo de la muerte… _

-- ¡Nooo! --gritó Harry saliendo de su sueño justo cuando Tam se echaba un clavado dentro del velo, todo el comedor lo miró, sudaba mucho y ya tenía a Remus por un lado --Tam… --murmuró y miró hacia la mesa de Grifindor, Tam estaba sobre la banca mirando hacia ahí… --estoy bien…

--No, te llevaré a la enfermería, andando --Remus se pasó uno de los brazos del chico por los hombros y le ayudó a pararse, algo prácticamente imposible para Harry, se sentía agotado, dejó el sombrero sobre el banco y casi arrastrando a Harry fueron a la enfermería

--En verdad profesor… estoy bien --insistía Harry --fue… solo… nada, en verdad

--No Harry, madame Pomfrey te revisará

--Pero…

--Si peros… --zanjó enérgico Lupin, Harry nunca lo había escuchado en esa forma, así que optó por callarse

En cuanto Remus había salido del gran comedor, éste estalló en murmullos, algo que desesperó a Tam y corrió tras el director, seguido por los demás chicos, al llegar a la enfermería, se encontraron con Remus que salía

--Pasará la noche aquí, mañana irá a clases --les aseguró el director, sin embargo, no los dejó entrar --regresemos al comedor, tengo que dar un anuncio que les interesará --y a pesar de las protestas, se los llevó

Al día siguiente, los chicos madrugaron a la enfermería encontrándola vacía y temiéndose lo peor recorrieron el castillo

--Tengo hambre --se quejó Azariel varias horas después, estaban reunidos frente a las puertas del gran comedor

-- ¿Por qué no fueron a clases? --Todos se giraron, un sonriente Harry se les acercaba

Cada noche, después de eso, Harry tenía un sueño, o era el que iba después del de esa noche, o iba antes, pero tampoco decía algo; el 18 de Febrero, los chicos se levantaron muy temprano e iban a la oficina del director, la boda de Mah sería por la tarde…

Al llegar a la hacienda Potter, se encontraron con un escándalo, los niños se habían lucido y se peleaban como nunca, Mar estaba tramada con Faride por algo referente a sus vestidos, Umi y Kalid jugaban tranquilamente en una esquina, mientras en el jardín trasero, donde se llevaría a cabo todo, Tamar intentaba hacer que Eras y Yafeu se separaran pero no podía y su madre traía un genio de los mil diablos, justo igual al que Ashley gozaba, Sirius P., se le había unido pero había resultado con un topo en la cabeza, y éste había bajado con habilidad hacia su pantalón y ahora intentaba arrancarse el pantalón , James y Sid acomodaban mesas…

--Mamá, es imposible estar afuera --Ginny que revisaba su peinado se giró hacia Mah que entraba suspirando a la habitación de su madre

-- ¿Pero es que tus hermanos no pueden controlar a esos niños? --preguntó Ginny rodando los ojos, Mah se alzó de hombros y se dejó caer en la cama

-- ¡Pero Mahalla que haces ahí! --Mah se sentó de un brinco ante el grito de su hermana mayor, Lily entraba corriendo con una hermoso vestido blanco en la mano -- ¡anda, de pie, ponte esto y esto y esto y… esto! --balbuceó rápidamente Lily dándole el vestido y algunas cajas más a Mah

--Pero…

--Pero nada --la interrumpió Lily jalándola para que se levantara de la cama

--Lily… no… espera… ¡mamá Lily me va a violar! --gritó Mah intentando mantenerse de pie mientras Lily, prácticamente le arrancaba la ropa

--Iré a controlar todo abajo --sonrió Ginny

Ginny muy seria bajó las escaleras, al verla todos intentaban alejarse y los que no lo lograban eran victimas del mal carácter de la matriarca Potter, toda actividad en el jardín cesó cuando Ginny con magia amplificó su voz…

-- ¡Eras, Yafeu Ezra a ducharse! --gritó, los niños dejaron de pelear y corrieron a la casa -- ¡Marzul, Faride Beryl, como hayan ensuciado esos vestidos! --advirtió, las niñas se revisaron mutuamente -- ¡Umi, tu madre te busca adentro, Kalid a la ducha¡Sirius por merlín ponte el pantalón! --revisó que todo estuviera mejor y bufando volvió a la casa, Sirius P., miraba su pantalón que tenía un gran agujero en la parte trasera, suspiró y movió su varita… --Azariel Harry --murmuró Ginny a media escalera, el chico bajaba sonriente, pero se frenó en el acto -- no estarás en la boda de tu madre con ese cabello

--Pero abuela…

--Pero nada Azariel, te quiero ver con tu tono natural y bien peinado --lo interrumpió Ginny

El chico miró como su abuela seguía subiendo, en verdad se cargaba un carácter de los mil… una risa burlona tras él interrumpió sus pensamientos, se giró y miró a Jader que sonriente se le acercaba

--Ni siquiera lo pienses --le atajó Azariel mirándolo fijamente

--Si yo no pensaba nada --sonrió Jader

--Hola Jader, hola Azariel

--Hola Acanit --corearon ambos chicos mirando como la niña subía brincando los escalones, después intercambiaron una mirada y pensativos fueron al jardín delantero para evitar que los pusieran a trabajar

Jader se tiró en el césped y acostado miró con una gran sonrisa a Azariel que se pasaba melancólico las manos por el cabello

--Jader, tu traje es blanco, se va a poner verde con el césped --murmuró el chico concentrado en su cabello azul, el castaño se puso de pie de un brinco revisando su pantalón

--Con un… --murmuró molesto, tenía todo el trasero verde --como mi madre me vea así, me mata… ¿Qué hace ese sujeto aquí?

Azariel dio media vuelta mirando hacia donde lo hacía su primo, se alzó de hombros al ver a André caminando junto a Ash, tras ellos iban Draco, Alhena y Sirius Black

--Esto no puede terminar bien --comentó Jader mirando como André abrazaba a Ash, negó lentamente con la cabeza al mirar que Ash y André se quedaban recargados en la pared junto a la puerta, después André abrazaba a Ash y le murmuraba al oído

--Hola chicos --ambos dieron un brinco ante el repentino saludo de Tam, Jader se puso frente a su adolescente padre para evitar que mirara a Ash, pero había sido demasiado tarde, Tam casi corría hacia Ash

-- ¿Qué miran? --Harry llegaba con un elegante esmoquin negro se puso en medio de Jader y Azariel

--Hola… Ash --Siseó Tam

--Hola Tam --Ash se giró sonriente, abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir que Tam la besaba

--Illeoza --susurró el chico abrazando a su novia, Ash lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido -- ¿Quién te invitó?

--Tam --susurró Ash reprendiéndolo, pero el chico la ignoró

--Tu hermana --dijo André con burla

-- ¡Tamar! --gritó Ash retrocediendo unos pasos, Tam la había empujado mientras se lanzaba contra André

Tam le plantó el puño derecho en la mejilla a André, justo en ese momento Sirius Black abría la puerta y Tam se iba sobre André logrando que Sirius tirara la charola que llevaba llena de copas de cristal, Ash se apresuró a entrar, Tam estaba sobre Illeoza a media estancia, el chico no lograba defenderse, Tam lo golpeaba fácilmente

--Abuelo, haz algo por favor --suplicó Ash mirando a Sirius B., éste asintió y se acercó a Tam, lo levantó de un brazo, pero cuando André se ponía de pie, le hacía una seña obscena con la mano a Tam y el chico se soltaba de Sirius, le dio tal puñetazo en la mandíbula que André prácticamente voló hacia atrás chocando contra Sid que salía con el pastel en alto, el pastel salió volando hacia las escaleras por donde terminaba de bajar Mah, y le caía por completo encima, Sid se congeló mirando a la chica vestida de pastel de chocolate, Sirius B., y Ash la miraban sorprendidos, Tam seguía golpeando en el estomago a Illeoza y ahora lo arrojaba hacia la cocina, se escuchó el ruido de cientos de platos rompiéndose y algunos gritos sorprendidos de mujeres, Tam ya bufaba del coraje y cuando se disponía a ir tras Illeoza, sintió que lo tomaban con fuerza del brazo, furioso miró a quien lo detenía

-- ¡Suéltame Mah! --ordenó jalándose, pero la chica lo haló hacia las escaleras -- ¡Mah que me sueltes! --barbotaba Tam intentando zafarse, Mah le apretó más el brazo -- ¿Qué te pasó? --preguntó poniéndole atención ante la presión que ejercía en su brazo, Mah frenó de golpe y lo miró penetrantemente, apretó más su brazo y siguió andando hasta la habitación de sus padres, donde Ginny junto a Hermione terminaban de arreglar a las niñas, Mah abrió la puerta de golpe y arrojó a Tam, el chico fue a dar frente a su madre que sentada en la cama arreglaba el vestido azul de Mar, Ginny levantó la vista curiosa

-- ¡Pero qué te pasó! --Ginny fue rápidamente hacia Mah que lloraba, ella le señaló a Tam, el chico abrió los ojos de sobremanera

--No, no, no, no yo no fui --murmuró rápidamente Tam

--Se estaba peleando contra un chico, Sid salía de la cocina con el pastel y chocó contra él y el pastel salió volando y me cayó encima --Explicó entre sollozos Mah, Tam retrocedió un par de pasos

--Y quebró todas las copas de cristal, platos, vasos y se tiró la comida --agregó Lily en el umbral de la puerta, Tam ya estaba tras Hermione intentando resguardarse tras su madrina de la fulminante mirada de su madre

--Tamar --Siseó Ginny, el chico se escondió más tras Hermione --quiero que te disculpes con tu hermana --ordenó Ginny, Tam asintió rápidamente --con el chico al que golpeaste --Tam solo la miró --limpies…

--Ya limpié todo mamá --comentó Lily mirando reprobatoriamente a Tam

--Discúlpate con ese chico y ve a tu habitación

--Pero mamá… yo no quería… está bien --Se corrigió, la mirada de su madre era peligrosa --Mah, lo lamento, no me di cuenta… ¿se puede arreglar todo, no?

Mah le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el chico salió maldiciendo a André Illeoza… sabía que si no se disculpaba y su madre se enteraba le iría muy mal sin importar que fuera la boda de su hermana, fue hacia las escaleras y a la mitad se detuvo de golpe, miró a André que platicaba muy cerca con Ash, en ese momento Tamar pasaba con una charola con tenedores, se detuvo al ver a su parte adolescente, se apresuró a dejar la charola en el piso al ver que André le robaba un beso a Ash, tragó saliva mirando hacia las escaleras pero Tam ya no estaba ahí… un par de minutos después, Ginny bajaba apresurada las escaleras, los gritos en la estancia se escuchaban por toda la casa, al llegar abajo se congeló del coraje, sus hijos mayores echaban porras a Tam que se batía en el piso con un rubio, miró a Tamar sentado leyendo un libro, fue hasta él, le dio un zape en la cabeza y le quitó el libro, Tamar solo la miró, por la cara de la pelirroja no se atrevió a decir una sola palabra, Ginny se giró hacia el corro que hacían sus hijos y movió su varita, al instante, Sid, James, Rem, y Mai se vieron con enormes y fieros mocos revoloteando frente a su cara

-- ¡Mamá! --gritaron los cuatro al unísono mientras intentaban deshacerse de los mocos que les cubrían la cara

--No puedo creer que no lo hayan detenido --siseó Ginny acercándose a Tam que casi le deformaba la cara a André -- ¡basta Tamar! --gritó Ginny

--Ojalá lo deje irreconocible… se lo merece --susurró Tamar aún en el sillón

-- ¡Deténganlo! --ordenó Ginny señalando a sus hijos que hacían un infructuoso esfuerzo por deshacerse del potente mocomurciélago

--No puedo ver --se quejó Mai

--Y como no hagan algo será peor --amenazó Ginny, bufó al ver que los chicos chocaban entre sí intentando llegar con Tam, Ginny fulminó con la mirada a Tamar pero éste se giró en el sofá y se cruzó de brazos, en eso Sirius P., salía de la cocina, intentó detener a Tam pero solo se ganó un golpe en la mejilla

--Por meter la cuchara donde no te llaman --dijo Tamar riendo en el sofá

-- ¡TAMAR POTTER! --gritó Ginny harta, Tamar dio un brinco en el sillón, descansó al ver que el asunto no era con él, pero Tam seguía partiéndole la cara a André

Ginny miró hacia las escaleras, Ashley estaba en los primeros escalones con la varita en ristre y Tam flotaba sobre André, aún así pataleaba intentando bajar y seguir con su labor

--Haz algo de provecho y cura al chico, hay pociones en la cocina --ordenó Ginny mirando a Tamar sentado en el sofá, él le regresó la mirada -- ¡muévete! --refunfuñando por lo bajo obedeció y a empujones se llevó a André a la cocina -- y tú jovencito, quiero que vayas a tu habitación, no te has salvado de la disculpa, hablaremos sobre tu comportamiento después de la boda… ahora todos a trabajar --ordenó Ginny yendo a las escaleras

-- ¡Mamá, no puedo ver! --se quejó James

--Se lo merecen y como los vea haraganeando me van a conocer --agregó Ginny antes de empezar a subir con Ashley detrás

-- ¿Ally, amor, eres tú? --preguntó James olfateando un perfume que conocía

--Quizá --sonrió Allegra que esta vez llevaba el cabello rubio a los hombros

-- ¿Puedes ayudarnos?

--No, lo siento… ese hechizo de tu madre es imposible --comentó con una risita mientras subía

Tam sonrió al subir tras Ally, se alegraba de escuchar los gritos de dolor que profería André ante la curación…

Aún con el terrible mocomurciélago, los chicos trabajaron, Tamar no dejaba de ver a Illeoza junto con Ash, jamás le había agradado ese chico y no confiaba en él, cada vez que lo miraba acercársele demás a Ash, dejaba lo que estaba haciendo, justo como en ese momento en que entre él y Sirius P., cambiaban de lugar una enorme mesa, el pobre Sirius casi sale volando cuando el lado de Tamar caía al piso y él se elevaba rápidamente, molestó miró a su hermano que se acercaba a grandes zancadas donde Ash platicaba con el rubio, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Ashley lo detenía del brazo y lo regañaba, Tamar intentaba excusarse pero el entrecejo fruncido de Ashley lo hacía callar, fulminó con la mirada a André y regresó con Sirius P.

A las seis de la tarde, la ceremonia terminaba y la fiesta daba comienzo, las parejas bailaban alegres, cuando sonaba una canción romántica, Tam salía al patio bien sermoneado, buscó a su novia para bailar y descargar algo de frustración, pero el verla bailando, abrazada con André lo hizo perder la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba y empeoró al mirar la sonrisa burlona que le regresaba ese rubio desabrido

--Quiero que te comportes como… --Ginny que salía tras Tam, se interrumpió al ver a su hijo casi correr a la mitad de la pista, se apresuró a seguirlo al ver a André abrazando a Ash -- ¡TAMAR! --el grito que dio al ver a Tam abalanzarse de nuevo contra André, hizo que todo ruido cesara y la atención se centrara en ellos, Illeoza salió volando varios metros ante el puñetazo de Tam, cuando el chico se iba a lanzar contra el rubio, una mano que se prendió de su brazo lo detuvo, furioso se giró -- ¡acabas de prometerme que te comportarás y haces esto! --le reprendió molesta Ginny, Tam respiraba rápidamente

-- ¡Déjame que a ti no te importa! --gritó Tam mientras se zafaba violentamente

Los colores a Ginny se le subieron rápidamente

--Tamar ve a tu habitación --siseó la pelirroja con la mandíbula apretada

--No me molestes voy a matar a ese desgraciado hijo de per… --Tam se interrumpió y sorprendido se giró hacia su madre, Ginny levantaba la mano y la bajaba con una velocidad increíble y por segunda vez se impactaba en su trasero --ma… mamá --susurró el chico

-- ¡A tu habitación! --ordenó Ginny roja, sus ojos por poco arrojaban chispas, Tam asintió algo asustado y obedeció

--Te has portado mal Tammy --murmuró burlesco Sid abrazado a Cora mientras Tam pasaba junto a él, el chico lo fulminó con la mirada -- ¿mami te ha dado de nalgadas?... ¡mamá! --exclamó al sentir una mano impactarse con fuerza en su trasero, al instante se llevó una mano a su nalga y miró a su madre molesta

--Como te sigas burlando de tu hermano Sirius Alán --advirtió Ginny seria, Tam le sonrió burlesco a Sid y entró a la casa antes de que su madre lo viera, pero Sid no notó la sonrisa de Tam pues estaba demasiado impresionado, en sus 23 años, nunca, jamás, lo habían llamado por su nombre completo -- ¿algún otro que desee burlarse? --preguntó la pelirroja mirando al resto de sus hijos, ellos se apresuraron a negar, Ginny asintió y entró a la casa

-- ¡Esto si fue nuevo! --rió James cuando su madre no podía escucharlo

--Creo que nuestro hermano va a morir hoy --comentó Remus junto a Jimmy, Sid seguía mirando un punto de la nada con la mano en su trasero

--Ay, ay, ay… me duele --lloriqueó Sid sobándose la nalga -- ¡arde… que bárbara, con que fuerza pega! --se quejó mirando a sus hermanos que inmediatamente se echaron a reír, Cora sonrió mientras iba hacia la casa

Ash seguía de pie en media de la pista, miró unos segundos a Illeoza que estaba sentado aún en la tierra, Tamar estaba a unos metros observando a André, sabía que estaba molesto, después fue con el resto de varones Potter que seguían burlándose de Sid, Ash respiró hondo y fue a la cocina donde encontró a su contraparte futura hablando animadamente con Hebe y Lily

-- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo? --preguntó tímidamente Ash

--Claro, vamos a la estancia --sugirió Ashley al notar la mirada de Ash -- ¿y bien, que tienes? --preguntó una vez en la sala, Ash se sentó en un sofá y miró al piso, Ashley se sentó junto a ella

--Yo… pues… Tam sabe que lo amo --Ashley asintió sin comprender --es mi novio y no me importa lo que diga mi papá sobre él

--Ash¿a dónde quieres llegar?

--Es que… no entiendo porque Tam sigue peleándose con André --para sorpresa de la chica, Ashley empezó a reír

--Ash, Tam es muy celoso, eso tú ya lo sabes, que no te afecten sus arranques, tómalo con gracia, lo de André será débil comparándolo con los que andarán detrás de ti cuando salgan del colegio --sonrió la morena mayor, Ashley amplió más su sonrisa al ver la cara sorprendida de Ash --mira… Tam se siente mal, siente que nadie querrá estar con él, aún se siente como un fenómeno, eres la única que no le habló solo por su apellido, porque el resto de supuestos amigos le temen, y es que esos ojos verde agua, sí dan miedo… sabe que André quiere apartarte de él y teme que eso pase

--Pero estás embarazada, está Jader, los ve a ustedes juntos, felices, están casados¿cómo puede pensar en eso?

--Ash, a Jader lo mira como uno más de sus sobrinos, a Tamar como a su hermano, en resumen nos mira como alguien diferente a ustedes, ese temor de que lo dejes solo por ser… un fenómeno bicolor como dijo su prima, siempre le afectará aunque trate de demostrar lo contrario…

En el patio, Tamar, Sirius P.,, James, Sid y Rem platicaban sobre sus hijos o futuros hijos, estaban sentados bajo un árbol algo alejados de la fiesta, cuando llegaban a la relación de Jader con Helen, Tamar se puso de pie de un brinco

-- ¿Qué tienes? --preguntó Sirius extrañado ante la mueca que tenía Tamar

--Me… me… --tartamudeó Tamar mirando una ventana en el segundo piso, la única que tenía la luz encendida -- ¡mamá me está matando! --exclamó alarmado llevándose inconscientemente ambas manos al trasero, todos lo miraron extrañados

-- ¿De qué hablas Tamar? --inquirió Sirius

--Le está dando una paliza, de dioses --murmuró Tamar haciendo una mueca de dolor

-- ¿Quieres decir que… mamá está castigando a Tam y tú lo puedes sentir? --preguntó Rem pensativo

--Sí y no tienes idea de lo que duele… aunque estoy seguro que no es ni la cuarta parte de lo que en realidad debe doler --murmuró chupando los dientes

En otro lugar del jardín, junto a la mesa de la comida, Jader, Dante y Harry hablaban serios…

--Me extraña que Tam haya actuado así --decía Harry poniendo en un plato algo de pollo

--A mí no, mi mamá siempre ha dicho que mi padre fue muy celoso --comentó Jader mirando a su alrededor -- Por cierto¿no han visto a Azariel?

--No --contestaron Harry y Dante al unísono

En el sótano de la hacienda, un lugar frío y oscuro, gobernado por el olor a humedad, una silueta delgada arrastraba un bulto que se removía, después de mucho esfuerzo, logró subirlo a un sofá, quitó la tela y encendió una pequeña vela, el cabello rojizo de quien la encendía brilló y en el sofá un extraño brillo azul se vio…

--Hola mi lindo durmiente

El chico que parecía algo mareado, miró rápidamente frente a él… una chica que vestía una micro falda negra y una blusa con un gran escote le sonrió, era muy hermosa…

-- ¿Qué quieres¿Por qué me tienes aquí?

--Solo algo que no creo que te moleste darme --contestó la pelirroja acercándose de forma insinuadora al chico

-- ¡Nooo, espera, no puedes, te arrepentirás… me arrepentiré nooo! --gritó aterrado el chico intentando escapar, pero al estar atado solo se retorcía como pez fuera del agua -- ¡mamaaaaaá! --volvió a gritar cuando la chica se le sentó en las piernas y de forma coqueta le pasó los brazos por el cuello -- ¡ayuda!

--No grites lindura, nadie te puede escuchar, es el sótano de los Potter, está protegido! --sonrió autosuficiente

--Por favor… te doy lo que quieras, te consigo una cita con Tam, pero déjame ir --suplicó Azariel desesperado

--Una cita con Tam, eh… mmm, lo pensaré

--No, por favor… te lo suplico… --rogó el chico teniendo la cara de Selva Litoncourt a pocos milímetros de la suya, cerró los ojos al sentir que la frente de ella chocaba contra la suya y su respiración jugueteaba en su rostro mientras la chica empezaba desabotonarle la camisa… en ese momento, más que en ninguno, Azariel deseó haber puesto atención a su madre cuando le enseñaba como hacer magia sin necesidad de mover las manos...

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	21. Muertes

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

**_Volviiiii... nuevo capi, me quedó muy lindo XD... por cierto, no sé si agradecerle a Niza porque practicamente me explotó para que lo escribiera jajajajajajajjajajajaja, disfrutenlo..._**

* * *

Era exasperante sentir el cuerpo de Selva contra el suyo, el chico pensaba en todo para poder zafarse de esa y juraba que no volvería a ir al baño solo, no entendía como podía ser así, era todo lo contrario a la Selva que él conocía, aunque suponiendo que estaba casada con tal figura, era lógico… suspiró al sentir que le sacaba la camisa y pasaba un dedo con sensualidad por su lampiño torso, tendría pesadillas por el resto de su vida y no podría verla a los ojos de nuevo…

-- ¡Que demonios pasa aquí! --esa voz ronca y con aires de mando la conocía perfectamente, miró hacia la puerta cuando Selva se le bajaba de un brinco, sonrió al ver a Uziel

-- ¡Hermano! --gritó Selva corriendo hacia Uziel y lo abrazó fuertemente -- ¡ese chico me obligó hermano, gracias por ayudarme! --Uziel abrazó a la chica y miró serio a Azariel

-- ¡Eh, no, no es verdad!... ¡pero si estoy atado! --gritó el chico desesperado, conocía esa mirada en su padre, tragó saliva al ver que el general se le acercaba, con un movimiento de varita las cuerdas desaparecían y Uziel lo levantaba del brazo mientras Selva detrás sonreía --por favor Uziel¡sería una tontería que hubiera hecho eso!... ¡lo sabes!

--Es mí hermanita --susurró Uziel molesto

--Es mi tía --regresó el susurro Azariel a punto de echarse a llorar, Uziel lo miró detenidamente

--Selva no habría hecho eso

--Ah no, entonces yo la secuestré y me até… siempre ha sido mi fantasía hacer el amor con la mujer que me vio nacer y me ha visto el trasero más veces que mi madre --ironizó el chico, se extrañó al ver que el rostro de Uziel se contraía de furia -- ¡espera! --gritó, pero Uziel ya lo tenía del brazo -- ¡por favor¡solo era ironía! --volvió a gritar, su padre nunca lo había abofeteado, prefería partirle el trasero -- ¡no Uziel, es tu boda por favor!

--No sé usar ironías, son una falta de respeto --siseó el general

--Vaya que aprendes entonces --dijo inconscientemente Azariel --por favor ya no soy un niño para que me castigues así y…

-- ¿Ah no?...

-- ¡Mamaaaá! --gritó al reconocer ese tono

-- ¿Qué pasa aquí?, esos gritos se escuchan por todas partes --Azariel sonrió al ver a Mah acercárseles

-- ¡Ayúdame, me quiere matar yo no hice nada es mi tía yo no fui solo quería ir al baño! --barbotó a gran velocidad Azariel extendiendo los brazos hacia Mah que miraba sin comprender -- ¡Selva me secuestró! --gritó desesperado, Mah abrió la boca comprendiendo

--Vamos a bailar amor --se acercó a su ahora esposo y lo tomó del brazo mientras le daba un beso en los labios, Azariel intentó escapar pero no podía, buscó a la secuestradora pelirroja pero no la encontró --Uziel, suéltalo… es un buen chico

--Me faltó al respeto Mah

--No es verdad --dijo rápidamente Azariel¿Por qué solo a él le pasaban esas cosas?, la mirada de Mah era aún más peligrosa que la de Uziel que ahora se le unía por haber dicho eso --solo fue ironía Mah, lo juro, eso no es faltar al respeto

--Quiero que te quites ese tinte del cabello --Azariel abrió la boca sorprendido ante la orden de Mah, por lo menos había olvidado lo de la falta de respeto, pero cuando iba a refutar un estruendo lo hizo dar un pequeño brinco, los tres salieron corriendo al escuchar gritos

Frenaron tan solo salir del sótano, sonrieron al ver iluminado el cielo por fuegos artificiales, cuando Uziel y Mah se abrazaban, Azariel aprovechó para escabullirse… pero no pudo dar ni dos pasos cuando una frase en rojo y dorado apareció, se giró completamente cuando Mah emitió un susurro de sorpresa… retrocedieron algunos pasos al mismo tiempo… frente a ellos, sobre la casa estaba una enorme cigüeña que cargaba un pequeño bulto en el pico, Azariel corrió hacia el jardín, Mah y Uziel lo siguieron al instante, llegaron justo cuando se escuchaban algunas explosiones y algunas letras se unían al resto, Mah, por instinto miró a su madre que estaba a unos metros de ella, y creía haberla visto molesta, pero se había equivocado… estaba roja, podía asegurar que su mirada podía matar, tenía el puño apretado de una mano y en la otra su varita arrojaba chispas, mientras veía el espectáculo, sus hijos se fueron acercando poco a poco mirando extrañados el espectáculo de luces…

"_Un nuevo Potter en camino, felicidades hermanita" _al principio los chicos Potter se miraron entre sí, pero las embarazadas eran Lily y Cora, eso ya lo sabían, además de que no terminaba de encajar, pero el dibujo les aclaraba todas las dudas, sobre la cigüeña se veía a un hombre con un rayo como cicatriz en la frente y usaba gafas, lo abrazaba una pelirroja con una enorme barriga de embarazo y detrás pudieron contar una docena de bebés, al mismo tiempo miraron a Ginny, momento en el que ella explotaba furiosa…

-- ¡GEORGE, FRED! --gritó, los aludidos corrieron rápidamente, todos los presentes comenzaron a reír, bueno casi todos, Harry estaba más pálido que un trozo de pergamino mirando aún el cielo, no sintió cuando Jim le palmeaba la espalda

--Eh… no sabía yo que ustedes todavía… --murmuró pícaro Jim-- ¡Harry! --exclamó alarmado, su joven padre había caído redondito al césped totalmente inconsciente --lo mismo me pasó a mí, pero yo era primerizo --sonrió Jimmy arrodillándose junto a Harry --no era el número 13…_ ennervate _--Harry abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar al toparse con la pícara mirada de su hijo mayor --anda, no seas dramático, que es algo natural a pesar de su edad y… --un estallido ensordecedor interrumpió a James, con varita en mano se puso de pie de un brinco, todo movimiento se interrumpió, Tam salió rápidamente de la casa, Sirius y Draco se pusieron rápidamente frente a Ash, el hechizo mocomurcielago de Ginny quedó a la mitad mientras sus hermanos se ponían frente a ella protectoramente, a algunos metros una gran cortina de humo se alzó, pero cuando ésta se disipó no había nada, sin embargo, un rayo morado arrojaba a Jim, todos se giraron pero no miraron a nadie

-- ¡No ah…! --el grito de Mah murió en su garganta, algo la elevaba del suelo y le oprimía el cuello

Todos se arremolinaron a su alrededor pero inmediatamente salieron disparados en direcciones contrarias

--Tam --susurró aterrada Ashley, Tamar que estaba junto a ella la miró rápidamente, siguió la mirada de su esposa hasta su ego pasado, sintió miedo al verlo, una sombra parecía rodear al chico, sus ojos eran completamente negros, se agachó por una piedra y la arrojó a Tam, la fría mirada de Tam se posó en la suya, una de sus clásicas sonrisas apareció en su pálido rostro cuando la piedra se hacía polvo

-- ¡Déjala! --ordenó Tamar --ya perdiste, admítelo --Tam solo siguió sonriendo, los ojos de Tamar casi salen de sus cuencas cuando Tam levantó su varita al haber visto a Jader, el chico sacó la propia y señaló a Tam, no sabía lo que pasaba pero no era el mismo Tam que él conocía

--_Avada Kedabra --_murmuró Tam

--_Expelliarmus _--gritó Jader

Todos contuvieron la respiración al ver volar los rayos, se levantó una pared de polvo, el aire que provocó el impacto los obligó a retroceder algunos pasos mientras los duelistas permanecían ocultos, Uziel corrió hacia Mah al verla caer inconsciente, agradeció a los dioses al verla respirar

-- ¡No, no quiero… déjame! --gritó Helen desesperada -- ¡ayudaré!

Tamar asintió al ver que Uriel la tomaba del brazo… demasiado arriesgado dejar a la semi diosa ahí, él sabía que esa chica tenía una misión, volvió a ver hacia la pared de polvo cuando Uriel desapareció, la tierra empezaba a decrecer y algunas siluetas se podían ver, sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver a Jader desplomarse, Tam respiraba agitadamente, lucía cansado, pero esa gélida mirada no desaparecía, sonrió tétricamente y apuntó con su varita a Ash, el impulso del aire ante el impacto había hecho que Sirius y Draco desprotegieran a Ash… nadie pudo reaccionar, el hechizo había sido dicho y el rayo verde volaba hacia la chica… Draco intentó correr, Sirius detuvo a Alhena… el rayo impactó arrojando un brillo verde, Alhena se giró y abrazó a su padre, el sonido sordo de un cuerpo cayendo se escuchó…

--Estúpido --murmuró Tam mirando despectivamente el inerte cuerpo de Illeoza

--André… --susurró Ash cayendo de rodillas --Tam, cómo… tú no eres Tam

--Vaya que eres intuitiva niña… ya me cansé de que arruinen mis planes y no tengo tanto tiempo como para esperar que el rehechicero termine de despertar --Ginny lloró al escuchar esa gruesa voz, de nuevo todo pasaba, pero esta vez Harry tenía 16 años --así que empezaré con la raíz del problema que alteró mis planes --dibujó una sonrisa que provocó en todos un sentimiento de miedo y tristeza, los ojos de Tam se abrieron mucho al igual que su boca, se llevó las manos al cuello, si tórax subía y bajaba rápidamente, no podía respirar

-- ¡Nooo! --gritó Ginny mientras corría hacia su hijo, pero al estar a escasos dos metros algo la arrojó hacia atrás, Jim también lo intentó pero obtuvo el mismo resultado que su madre, uno por uno y con una desesperación que se renovaba ante la risa maniática de Tam mientras se asfixiaba todos intentaron lo mismo, Tamar cayó de rodillas intentando con desesperación tomar un poco de oxigeno, Jader que recién despertaba e intentaba erguirse, perdió fuerza en las piernas y cayó de bruces, sus pulmones no recibían el oxigeno necesario además de la opresión que empezaba a sentir en el corazón y la vista empezaba a nublársele… Tam cayó de rodillas, de su mirada no desaparecía el negro pero estaba muriendo, Ash se soltó del abrazo de su padre y corrió hacia su novio, se escuchó un leve plop cuando la chica pasaba la barrera de protección… Tam dio un grito desgarrador cuando Ash lo abrazaba… un humo negro salió del cuerpo del adolescente, se arremolinó sobre él y desapareció, Tamar levantó la cabeza respirando rápidamente, Jader seguía acostado intentando disminuir el dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo, mientras Ash acariciaba el cabello de su novio

--Tam --susurró Ash cuando la tétrica pero sexy sonrisa de Tam iluminó su rostro siendo enmarcada por esa lúgubre mirada de la que se había quedado prendida desde el día en que lo había visto en la selección

--Te amo --susurró Tam antes de perder el conocimiento

--Yo también --sollozó la chica abrazándolo

--Ash, lo llevaré a acostar --murmuró Rem junto a ella

--No, déjame --no le importaba lo que dijeran, solo quería abrazarlo y asegurarse que vivía, quería sentir que respiraba y no se separaría de él…

Esa misma noche, Ash se rehusó a regresar a Inglaterra y no hubo poder mágico que lograra sacarla de esa hacienda, cuando todos los adultos se habían ido a dormir o por lo menos estaban en la estancia platicando, ella salió a hurtadillas de la habitación en la que la habían puesto y sin importarle nada más que estar junto a Tam y asegurarse de que no volviera a pasar lo de la tarde, pasó lo que restaba de noche abrazaba a Tam…

A la mañana siguiente Tam intentó moverse, pero dos cosas se lo impidieron… el terrible dolor que invadía todo su cuerpo y algo que le robaba espacio a su cama individual, abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, al instante sintió que todo el dolor desaparecía, sin embargo, se sonrojó furiosamente

--Buenos días¿te sientes bien?... ¿Tam? --Ash se sentó lentamente y miró curiosa a su novio, que miraba a la puerta -- ¡Papá! --gritó la chica mirando a Draco con cara de pocos amigos

--Señor Malfoy le aseguro que no pasó nada --Se apresuró a excusarse Tam

--Yo puedo corroborar eso --comentó Tamar asomándose --le puedo dar la fecha exacta de…

--Demasiada información --lo interrumpió Ashley tapándole la boca con una mano -- ¿estás bien Tam? --el chico asintió torpemente --vamos a desayunar --Tam se apresuró a escabullirse tras Ash, Tamar sonrió y dio media vuelta pero algo lo detenía, miró su brazo derecho y miró una mano, la siguió y se topó con una muy seria mirada plateada

-- ¿se le ofrece algo… se… señor Malfoy? --tartamudeó Tamar algo nervioso

--Dime la fecha --ordenó Malfoy

--Fecha… ¿fecha¿Qué fecha?...

--La que estabas a punto de darme antes de que llegara Ashley

--yo… yo…

--Si no hablas Potter te aseguro que no regresarás completo a tu época --amenazó Draco bajando su varita a la entrepierna de Tamar, que prácticamente ya temblaba

--Oh vamos tío, no le tendrás miedo… si son de la misma edad --comentó casual Azariel mientras pasaba revolviéndose el cabello azul --bueno --corrigió ante la fulminante mirada de Tamar --solo quítale siete

-- ¡Azariel Harry! --gritó Tamar incrédulo

-- ¿Qué¿Qué hice?, yo no hice nada --balbuceó el chico mirando la extraña sonrisa de Draco

--O sea que tenía 18 años cuando Jader nació… --comentó pensativo Draco --gracias Azariel, con permiso

--Eres… ¡ah, le diré a tu tía ! no quería que Draco se enterará! --gritó Tamar mirando fulminante al chico

-- ¡No espera!, no le digas… ¡me va a matar! --exclamó tras su tío, pero éste no parecía tener intención de escucharlo

----------------------------------------------

Ziva se sentó en la cama, le dolía mucho la cabeza y estaba segura de que no había tomado alcohol o al menos no recordaba, y ese podía ser un signo de sí haberlo hecho, se alzó de hombros con una leve sonrisa, mientras no hubiera hecho ninguna tontería a la vista de su padre todo estaría perfecto… interrumpió sus pensamientos al ver junto a ella una mata de cabello castaño que cubría un rostro que rogó fuera el de una mujer, no conocía a nadie castaña pero tenía esperanza, respiró derrotada al bajar la delgada sábana y ver unos trabajados pectorales, esa no podía ser ninguna chica… quitó la sábana y respiró hondo, había pasado la noche con Dante… un momento… ¡había pasado la noche con Dante!... qué rayos había pasado… se bajó de un brinco de la cama y se paseó frente a ella, no sentía nada anormal, ella no habría hecho nada y menos con su padre ahí… aunque con alcohol no sabía lo que haría, pero ella no…

--Cariño… --se giró de un brinco, su padre la llamaba, rezó porque no viera la cama, maldijo el despertador biológico de su novio, Dante se ponía de pie e iba a abrazarla, ella miró alarmada a su padre, Sirius P., escaneó la situación, tenía enfrente a su hija, en un coordinado de tanga azul, pero era normal que ella se paseara por su casa así, lo que no debía estar en esa escena eran los brazos de Dante muy cerca de la entrepierna de Ziva -- ¡INSAGHI! --ante tal grito el chico dio un brinco, de una gran zancada se puso a dos metros de Ziva al ver a Sirius P., rojo y con esa venita palpitando furiosa

--Se…se…señor Potter no, yo, nosotros no… --el chico retrocedía a cada palabra que lograba emitir

--Vístete Ziva Ginevra

--Papá no vayas a…

-- ¡Vístete! --ordenó Sirius P., la chica corrió fuera de la habitación con unos jeans y una playera en la mano, se encogió de hombros al escuchar que la puerta de la habitación se cerraba…

Cuando Ziva bajó a la estancia, se encontró con todos mirando hacia el techo, su habitación debía quedar más o menos donde miraban

-- ¡MI CONFIANZA! --escuchó que su padre gritaba, después unos pasos recorrían todo lo que abarcaba su habitación… debía ser Dante corriendo

-- ¡NO PASÓ NADA… LO JURO! --el grito de Dante y de nuevo alguien corría -- NO HICE NADA!... ¡NO ES MI SANGRE! --Ziva abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso

-- ¡MALA RESPUESTA! --gritó Sirius P. -- ¡YO HARÉ QUE LO SEA!

--Ay madre lo va a matar --murmuró apesadumbrada Ziva escuchando la carrera en su habitación, después un extraño ruido… parecía que habían destrozado el lugar

-- ¡HAZ ALGO Y AYÚDAME! --gritó Sirius P.

-- ¡NOO, SEÑOR POTTER POR FAVOR!

--Me deja viuda --dijo Ziva tragando saliva

-- ¡NOO, AAAAAAAH! --después de ese grito se tendió un pesado silencio

-- Lo mató, lo mató… --Ziva se dejó caer en un sofá sin dejar de ver hacia el techo

Un par de minutos después Sirius P., pasaba despreocupado hacia la cocina, Ziva no dudó ni un segundo en subir corriendo las escaleras y asegurarse de que su padre no había dañado demasiado a Dante…

Por la tarde y sin desear hacer recuento de daños, los chicos regresaron al colegio, aunque no pudieron dejar de notar que Dante se miraba más adolorido que Tam, quien no lograba estar más de tres minutos sentado…

En el jardín de la hacienda Potter se miraba una extraña formación, si algún adulto que conociera a esos niños los viera, aseguraría que planeaban alguna travesura y estarían en lo cierto, o como decía Eras Potter, solo era un experimento en aras de la ciencia, y justamente ese pequeño pelirrojo caminaba flanqueado por Yafeu y Mar, doblaron a la izquierda y en algunos segundos llegaron a los establos, cada uno tomó un frasco de diferente color… Eras tomó el blanco y fue hacia los caballos, Yafeu tomó el rojo y se dirigió con las gallinas, Mar fue con las vacas con el frasco negro en la mano…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

El primero en llegar a la oficina del director fue Remus quien solo había ido por algunas horas y había terminado quedándose a dormir también, se sacudió el hollín y fue hacia su escritorio, poco a poco, los demás chicos fueron saliendo, Harry logró mantener el equilibrio al llegar, pero no se quitó a tiempo y Tam lo empujó haciéndolo ir a dar hasta los pies de Lupin que no pudo evitar reír mientras Tam salía botando de la chimenea

-- ¡aaayyyy! --se puso de pie de un brinco sobándose su aún adolorido trasero

--Con permiso director, nos vamos --se despidió Dante abriendo la puerta, Lupin les sonrió mientras todos salían rumbo a sus habitaciones…

A la mañana siguiente, Tam, Azariel, Harry y Jader se quedaron dormidos y a pesar de las insistencias de los demás, fue imposible despertarlos, por la tarde y gracias al grito de Ashley, los cuatro pudieron asistir a clase sin desayunar y sin comer pues la clase era justo DCAO y la impartía Ashley, algo que les había sorprendido más aún que habérsela encontrado en su habitación…

--Hey Potter --susurró un chico de Ravenclaw tras Tam, él se giró -- ¿mataste a Illeoza?

-- ¿Qué? --preguntó Tam confundido

--Déjalo idiota --Jader abrazó a Tam y lo giró de nuevo al frente

--Señor McKansay, no tolero palabras de ese tipo en mi clase

--Perdone profesora --murmuró Jader fulminando con la mirada al ravenclaw

Las clases que siguieron por la tarde fueron similares, si no hacían preguntas de ese tipo a Tam, era a Ash, pero lo que colmó el plato fue cuando estaban en el jardín y un grupo como de 15 Slytherin se acercaron y empezaron a insultar a Ash, no hubo un segundo en el que la bajaran de ramera, Jader respiraba agitadamente ya, Tam se batía en duelo con un chico rubio que parecía el líder, mientras Jader intentaba tranquilizarse y conformarse con los insultos de los chicos para los slytherin, pero simplemente no podía soportar más, alrededor algunas piedrecillas empezaron a levitar y algunos terrones de tierra a desmoronarse, se puso de pie de un brinco, cinco chicos salieron volando estrellándose contra algunos árboles, otros dos fueron a dar al lago, algunos profesores corrían hacia ellos, el cabello de Jader empezaba a danzar, Harry se hipnotizó mirándolo, un miedo increíble lo invadió, acababa de recordar su visión… cuando la madriguera era totalmente destruida, un humo plateado salía de los ojos de Jader…

-- ¡Cállense! --gritó Harry desesperado, pero esos Slytherin seguían gritándole toda clase de tonterías a Ash, la muerte de Illeoza a manos de Tam había dejado al chico fuera de combate, y más cuando preguntó sobre eso y nadie se atrevió a decir algo, cuando cinco Slytherin más volaban hacia los árboles, los dos últimos se giraron dispuestos a atacar a Jader, lanzaron las maldiciones más poderosas que conocían pero éstas solo rebotaron…

Con lentitud, Jader levantó la mano izquierda en la que sostenía su varita, misma que emitía poderosos y hasta cierto punto cegadores brillos dorados, las joyas que la adornaban y servían para evitar que la magia se desbordara empezaban a caer sobre el césped… un hechizo se formó en la punta de la varita…

--Hijo, reacciona por favor Jader… --suplicó Ashley, llegaba corriendo y se interponía entre Jader y los dos adolescentes que acababan de ser petrificados por la mirada de Jader, el chico movió su mano y Ashley salía disparada hacia Dante

--_Desmaius --_gritó el enorme profesor de pociones hacia Jader

-- ¡Noo, estúpido solo empeorará todo! --gritó Ashley corriendo hacia el profesor

--_Arrehum dierr nokex _--murmuró Jader con su varita hacia Durik, justo cuando Ashley llegaba hasta él… la mujer se arqueó hacia atrás al recibir el Desmaius justo en el estómago, después hacia delante al recibir el extraño hechizo de Jader en la espalda, algo la cruzó y salió disparado hacia el lago y hacia el castillo, una rayo cayó no muy lejos de ahí, Ashley perdió el conocimiento justo cuando Jader y Harry caían al césped…

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	22. Consecuencias del poder

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

--_Arrehum dierr nokex _--murmuró Jader con su varita hacia Durik, justo cuando Ashley llegaba hasta él… la mujer se arqueó hacia atrás al recibir el Desmaius justo en el estómago, después hacia delante al recibir el extraño hechizo de Jader en la espalda, algo la cruzó y salió disparado hacia el lago y hacia el castillo, una rayo cayó no muy lejos de ahí, Ashley perdió el conocimiento justo cuando Jader y Harry caían al césped… 

---------------------------------------------------

En la hacienda Potter aún quedaban algunos adultos, entre ellos los Malfoy, Sirius Black, Tamar y Sirius P., Ginny servía el té respirando aliviada al escuchar el lugar tranquilo, esos niños eran tremendos y con su embarazo era difícil, cuando todos tenían su taza en la mano y ella se disponía a sentarse, un bramido espantoso la hizo tirar la taza…

--Ya decía yo, demasiada tranquilidad --murmuró Sirius P., corriendo a la puerta, los demás no tardaron en seguirlo, al llegar primero abrió la puerta de golpe y salió de un brinco -- ¡pero qué demonios! --balbuceó al ver algo enorme que se le acercaba rápidamente

-- ¡Sirius! --gritó Tamar mirando como su hermano era arrollado por una enorme… vaca morada con motas amarillas y cuernos verdes, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a ver, efectivamente era una vaca el doble del tamaño de una normal… escuchó un ruido extraño y miró a su izquierda, movió su varita y sacó a su hermano del camino de la manada de extrañas y enorme vacas que destrozaron el jardín de rosas en las que había sido atropellado Sirius P., que se puso de pie algo adolorido

--Escucho caballos --murmuró mirando a la derecha

--Te afectó el golpe de la vaca mutante --comentó Tamar mirando curioso a su hermano

--Gracioso bicolor --murmuró Sirius P., asomándose hacia la nube de polvo que se acercaba rápidamente

--Anciano --balbuceó Tamar, Sirius P., se giró para reclamar pero se vio a su hermano encima

-- ¡Niños! --gritó Ginny saliendo justo cuando ambos hombres se revolcaban en un charco de lodo -- ¡que demonios hac…! --se interrumpió al ver poco más de cincuenta caballos… -- ¡no tienen cabeza! --gritó sorprendida -- ¡ERAS! --volvió a gritar al ver a un pelirrojo vestido en cuero negro con un antifaz negro que arreaba a los animales cabalgando en una vaca azul

-- ¡Eh! --Reclamó molestó el pequeño pelirrojo al ver su transporte congelado

-- ¡ERAS POTTER! --ante ese grito se giró sobre la vaca y miró a su madre, le sonrió pícaramente en un intento de disculpa -- ¡ven aquí inmediatamente! --sin borrar la sonrisa se resbaló por el lomo del animal azul y lentamente fue hasta ella -- ¿Dónde están tus hermanos? --el pequeño bajó la mirada y se alzó de hombros --sabes perfectamente donde están Eras y quiero que me digas --el niño negó --Eras si no me dices…

--Aaah --Ginny se interrumpió al escuchar el grito de una de sus hijas, no supo distinguir de cual

-- ¡Auxilioooo! --ese era Yafeu

-- ¡Noo! --Fa y Mar corrían desesperadas

--Error de cálculos --gritó Kalid, corriendo despavorida

-- ¡YAFEU, FARIDE, MARZUL, KALID, AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE! --gritó Ginny furiosa, los niños no se hicieron del rogar y corrieron hacia ella, pero siguieron de largo hasta la estancia, Eras los siguió al ver de lo que huían sus hermanos

-- ¡que demonios! --gritó Draco mirando como una pequeña nube de polvo se acercaba

--Son… son… ¡gallinas! --exclamó sorprendido Sirius Black

--Tienen colmillos --murmuró Alhena sorprendida

--Colmillos --repitió Ginny atónita -- ¿Qué rayos fue lo que hicieron esos niños?

--Pelirroja será mejor que entren a la casa, nosotros lo arreglaremos --dijo Sirius Black sacando su varita

-- ¿Es un pollito muerto, lo que tiene en el pico? --preguntó Ginny antes de entrar a la casa, Sirius Black las empujó cuando los animales llegaban y se les lanzaban encima

-- ¡Aaah me mordió! --Gritó Tamar dejando su pelea con Sirius P., -- ¿una gallina?

Ginny se apresuró a llegar a la estancia, la revisó muy molesta

-- ¡Niños, vengan aquí! --Gritó al no ver a sus hijos -- ¡no hagan que los busque!... bien --agregó mirándolos salir de la cocina --Eras¿Qué rayos fue lo que hiciste?

--Yo no… pues --murmuró el niño mirándose los dedos

--Fuimos todos --interrumpió Yafeu

--Ya lo creo Ezra… por si no lo sabías los conozco perfectamente y sé que Eras fue quien hizo esas pociones… ¿acaso no han oído hablar sobre la responsabilidad?, o ahora porque su padre tiene 16 años, gracias también a la mente aventurera de mis hijos piensan desobedecer en todo --los niños bajaron inmediatamente la mirada, pero la sonrisa de Eras dejaba demasiado en que pensar

--No mamá --murmuró Fa sollozando

--No llores Faride no los he castigado… aún

-- ¿Qué demonios le hicieron a esos pobres animales? --Sirius Black llegaba con la ropa destrozada

--Me desangro --se quejó Tamar, llegaba tras Black sujetándose la mano derecha

--En mi vida había visto gallinas carnívoras --exclamó Sirius P., sorprendido --enhorabuena Eras --agregó sonriente, Ginny rodó los ojos

--Gallinas carnívoras, un buen cambio para los mortífagos --comentó irónico Draco --tus hijos van más que perfectos para el cuerpo de inteligencia de aurores

--Están en graves problemas, los cinco… con los animales no se juega…

-- Escuchaste Tammy, ya no puedo jugar contigo, lo siento --comentó Sirius P., dándole un pequeño golpe a Tamar en el hombre

-- ¡Cállate anciano!

--Jajaja ¿no sabes otra palabra hermano?

-- ¡Alán, basta! --Sirius P., miró alarmado a su madre y prefirió guardar silencio, le sacó la lengua a Tamar al ver como se burlaba de él

-- ¡Eh, hay alguien ahí¡Ginny!

-- ¿Remus? --preguntó Ginny corriendo a la chimenea

--Ginny, no te alarmes, vayan a San Mungo, algo pasó con Jader y Ashley… yo llegué tarde

-- Pero… --murmuró alarmada la pelirroja

--Tómalo con calma por favor --pidió el licántropo antes de desaparecer

--Calma --murmuró Tamar sin creerlo completamente -- ¿está loco¿Cómo rayos pide eso?, iré a San Mungo, no puede pasar, no de nuevo, no… no lo permitiré, por favor --balbuceó empezando a dar vuelta en la estancia --por favor, no de nuevo --murmuró mientras gruesas lágrimas empezaban a bajar por sus mejillas --solo deja que vivan, deja a mi hijo, él no tiene la culpa de nada, Jader no tiene porque sufrir, Ash… mi Ashley… ella tiene que estar bien

--Calma hermano, tranquilízate --murmuró Sirius P., abrazando a Tamar

--No puedo… están en el hospital Sid, en el hospital, de nuevo y… --se interrumpió y miró por la ventana… --no hay luna, no hay estrellas… de nuevo los astros temen --Sirius miró también por la ventana, la noche estaba en calma, nada la perturbaba

--Tranquilo, no pasa nada, vamos a San Mungo y verás que todo está bien

Draco miraba a Tamar, debía admitir que quería a su hija a pesar de ser un Potter y ella Malfoy, dejó atrás su orgullo estúpido y fue hacia el chico…

Algunos minutos después, Tamar era el primero en llegar corriendo a la sala del hospital, con la respiración entre-cortada revisó la casi vacía sala, en un rincón estaba Remus muy serio, Tam miraba ensimismado a Jader en la última silla, el chico se miraba pálido, se acercó a su hijo lentamente

--Jader… ¿te sientes bien hijo?

--papá --balbuceó el chico llorando --yo… yo tuve la culpa… no debí…lo siento, de nuevo por mi culpa…

--No digas eso Jader, no pienses eso otra vez --lo interrumpió Tamar abrazándolo --no quiero que eso pase por tu mente de nuevo¿me escuchaste?, no… te lo prohíbo Jader… estás débil, el medallón…

--Lo tengo --susurró el chico sin ánimos

--Bien hijo, por favor no pienses tonterías Jader, te amo…

--Durik --murmuró Remus, Tamar miró a su antiguo profesor

-- ¡que demo…!... por qué, por qué tiene sangre… --balbuceó Tamar mirando la túnica verde del profesor de pociones llena de sangre --mi esposa, dígame como está mi esposa… ¿Dónde está Harry¡Díganme algo maldita sea! --gritó desesperado

-- ¡usted! --gritó Tam mirando al profesor --fue… maldito desgraciado si tan solo hubiera escuchado, usted tuvo la culpa de todo --Tamar tuvo que abrazar a su ego pasado, pues el chico se había lanzado contra Durik

--Espera…

-- Él tuvo la culpa de todo, maldito --gritó Tam llorando a lágrima viva

--Por favor no… tranquilo --balbuceó Tamar intentando contener al adolescente -- ¡Jader! --gritó al ver al enorme profesor elevarse lentamente -- ¡déjalo Draco! --ordenó Tamar, Jader miró a su padre y cerró los ojos, el obeso sujeto cayó al piso violentamente --por merlín, que esté bien… --se interrumpió al ver a un medimago bañado completamente en sangre

--Familiares de Ashley Polinskee --anunció el mago mirando la sala de espera, Tamar se apresuró a acercarse, perdió completamente el color después de intercambiar algunas palabras con el sanador --lo siento --murmuró el hombre dando media vuelta, Tamar se recargó contra la pared con la vista perdida, lentamente se resbaló hasta el piso

-- ¿Qué pasa? --preguntó Ginny con algo de temor

--Ab… Ash… --balbuceó Tamar mirando fijamente el piso, suspiró y miró a su hijo que tenía la vista en él --Ash abortó --susurró intentando que solo su madre lo escuchara

Jader sintió que la respiración se le cortaba al ver la palidez de Ginny, su padre lloraba y eso no era fácil de lograr, leyó los labios de Tamar… de nuevo había matado a su hermano, era de nuevo su culpa, no pudo evitar las lágrimas que salían, miró a Tam destrozado, Harry no sabía como estaba… era un peligro para todos, Dunkel lo había dicho… el rehechicero era peor que el mismo dios de la oscuridad… su vida estaría marcada por la muerte, la leyenda lo decía… era verdad, su madre estaría por morir y solo porque él perdió el control, de nuevo, otra vez era su culpa… rehechicero, sinónimo de muerte y destrucción, no soportaba más… recordó la hermosa sonrisa de Helen, miró sus ojos sin vida, negó desesperado, no quería dañarla… había matado a su abuelo por una idea absurda, Acanit… no quería pensar en ella… jamás debió haber nacido… salió del hospital, esquivó algunos autos y siguió corriendo, por su mente pasaban toda clase de pensamientos y sentimientos que se mezclaban… si su hermano no nacía¿Qué pasaría con Harry?, ya no crecería?, pero entonces quedaría como un adolescente, dejaría prácticamente huérfanos a sus tíos, incluyendo al nuevo bebé… no solo eran muertes, las desgracias estaban al por mayor a su alrededor, debía terminar con eso… con todo, su existencia… debía poner fin a eso…

-- ¡NOOO TAMAR! --el grito retumbó por todo el hospital, Tamar derribó a algunos sanadores corriendo hacia la habitación de su esposa… pero no sabía en que habitación estaba… frenó de golpe, algunos medimagos salían volando de una habitación

--Ash, amor… ¿estás bien?, tranquila por favor

--Jader¿Dónde está mi hijo?

--Ashley tranquilízate, Jader está bien…

-- ¡No! --lo interrumpió alterada --está en peligro… de muerte… está en…

--Ashley¡Ashley!, desgraciado hijo de… --Tamar se giró furioso hacia el sanador que había anestesiado a su esposa y lo levantó de la túnica --estúpido --siseó arrojándolo contra la pared

En Hogwarts, Ash miraba fijamente los jardines de pie junto a una ventana de la torre de grifindor, se sobresaltó al sentir un dolor agudo en el pecho seguido de una calidez extraña, sintió un ataque de ansiedad invadirla y sin explicación miró el departamento de misterios, bajaba escalones a gran velocidad, una tarima, la subía de un brinco y miraba fijamente el velo… el cabello se le pegaba a la cara, tenía mucho corriendo, se sentía débil, se miró las manos, eran más grande, como las de Tam, las llevó hasta su cuello y sacó un medallón de plata, miró detenidamente el tigre en el interior de la esmeralda… abrió la boca, pero no era su voz, esa era más ronca --No pasará nada más --murmuró, se apartó un mechón castaño, dejó caer el medallón cuando miraba cada vez más cerca el velo de la muerte

-- ¡Que rayos fue eso! --murmuró Ash regresando a la sala común, en ese mismo instante el retrato se abría, ella levantó la mano llamando a su novio que entraba entre Remus, Ginny, Sirius Black y Tamar, ella corrió hacia Tam pero se detuvo al ver que el chico caí de rodillas al piso, se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos… Tam había cerrado los ojos, miraba a Dunkel sonreírle con ironía

--El rehechicero a muerto, mira --la imagen de Sir Dunkel fue sustituida por la del velo de la muerte, intentó correr al ver que Jader brincaba hacia él, pero no pudo, estaba estático, el medallón del chico rodaba escalones abajo e iba a dar hasta sus pies, tampoco pudo agarrarlo

-- ¡Jader! --gritó, Tamar lloró de furia e impotencia, Remus intentó acercarse a Tam pero salió volando hacia los sillones, Ash corrió hacia él y cayó de rodillas abrazándolo, Tam se aferró a ella

--No te preocupes¿recuerdas a mi abuelo?, fueron muchos años, ahora solo son si acaso un par de horas --le susurró la chica al oído, Tam asintió, se limpió el rostro y poniéndose de pie salió corriendo tomado de la mano de Ash ignorando completamente a los adultos que los rodeaban… después de intercambiar algunas miradas, salieron de su sorpresa y corrieron tras los chicos, preguntando a los cuadros llegaron hasta el despacho del profesor de DCAO, pero cuando abrían la puerta las llamaradas esmeralda de la chimenea se apagaban…

Ash y Tam salieron de la chimenea, se echaron encima la capa de invisibilidad que Ash había tomado anteriormente y corrieron directamente al departamento de misterios…

--Ash¿segura que tienes todo?

--Claro que sí Tam

--Recuerda que será diferente, primero iremos a la biblioteca… --Aclaró Tam, Ash asintió cambiando de dirección

----------------------------------------------------------------------

--Señora Polinskee

-- ¿Sí? --Ashley miró a la puerta donde un medimago se asomaba con algo de precaución

--Pues… trajeron a un joven con usted --la morena asintió extrañada, arrugó el entrecejo al ver que el hombre se le perdía de vista --no entendemos lo que pasó --murmuró el mago entrando esta vez

-- ¿De que habla?

--Desde que despertó está llorando, no lo podemos conformar --explicó, Ashley iba a preguntar de nuevo pero miró a un pequeño niño de alborotado cabello negro, ojos verdes y unas gafas que le quedaban grandes… muy grandes

--No puede ser --murmuró sorprendida llevándose las manos al abdomen --pensé que si… pues… creí que crecería¿Qué edad tienes Harry?

--Nueve --contestó el niño mirando el lugar --señora¿Dónde está mi tía?

--Genial y no recuerda nada --murmuró Alhena preocupada

--Tu tía Harry… fue… de… vacaciones y te dejó con nosotros, supongo que no lo recuerdas porque te diste un golpe en un… accidente --explicó Ashley mirando al niño, él asintió sin mayor explicación --Ginny se va a infartar --susurró mirando al pequeño que revisaba la ventana

En el ministerio, Ash y Tam tenían ya media hora preparando una extraña poción, cuando se tornó transparente, Ash la colocó en dos pequeños frascos, uno de ellos lo tapó con cuidado y ambos se los dio a Tam, el chico bebió el contenido de uno y el otro lo guardó en su pantalón, se arrodilló junto a su novia que lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, le tomó la cara entre sus manos y la besó lentamente

--Te quiero mucho Ash --murmuró aún con los ojos cerrados, se puso de pie y corrió hacia la tarima directo al velo

--Tam --susurró la chica mirando como su novio se perdía entre el velo

-------------------------------------

-- ¡Aaah! --Tamar cayó de rodillas camino a Hogsmade, todos lo rodearon asustados --no… aah, siento... --escupió sangre mientras ponía las manos en la tierra -- ¿Qué demo…? --no pudo terminar la frase, había perdido el conocimiento…

Las horas pasaron rápidamente sin noticia alguna, Tamar seguía inconsciente en una cama de San Mungo y los sanadores no sabían lo que tenía, nadie había podido mantener a Ashley en cama… cerca del amanecer Tamar abrió los ojos y se sentó mirando a su alrededor

-- ¿Qué hago en el hospital? --preguntó confundido -- ¿no deberías ser tú quien estuviera en cama? --miró a su esposa

--Hola¿todo bien? --miraron a la puerta que se había abierto en silencio, Tam entraba sonriente -- ¿Por qué hay un niño idéntico a James en la cafetería con tío Sirius?

--Tam --murmuró Ginny yendo hacia su hijo rápidamente

--Mamá, me avergüenzas --se quejó el chico entre el abrazo y los besos asfixiantes de su madre

--Ash¿estás bien? --Alhena también abrazó a su hija, la chica le sonrió

Ashley miró tras los chicos, sintió que el corazón se le detenía, no miraba a su hijo, tampoco lo sentía, algo en la mano de Tam la obligó a sentarse por la impresión…

-- ¿Por qué traes el medallón de Jader? --Tam se miró la mano

--Oh, es que… pues --miró a Tamar, recordó el día en que habían llegado a esa época --se rompió el broche e intentaba arreglarlo, creo que ya quedó Jader toma --dijo girándose, Jader que aparecía por la puerta se acercó a él sorprendido, esperaba que lo delatara

--Gracias Tam --murmuró el chico colocándose de nuevo el medallón, Ashley se lanzó hacia su hijo --mamá… me… aho… ahorcas

--Creí que estabas en peligro

--Perdóname mamá por…

--No digas tonterías Jader, no hay nada que perdonar… entiende que daría mi vida por ti sin pensarlo… no… no quiero más sentimientos de culpa --agregó al ver que Jader estaba por refutar, le sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo

Al escucharla, Tam recordó lo que había iniciado todo eso, que nadie había respondido cuando él había preguntado, miró a Ashley abrazando a Jader, se zafó con elegancia de su madre y fue hacia el sofá que estaba alejado de todos, pensativo se sentó en el reposa brazos, Ash fue la única que lo notó y se acercó a él

-- ¿Qué tienes Tam? --preguntó la chica tomando la barbilla de su novio, él negó lentamente --anda, sé que tienes algo --se agachó para besarlo pero él giró la mejilla --Tam

--No Ash, esto debe terminar… soy un peligro para ti…

-- ¿Qué dices?

--Maté a Illeoza

--No, no fuiste tú, fue Dunkel

--Es lo mismo Ash, lo hizo usándome

--Tam, no… salvaste a Jader para después separarme de ti, es una tontería --murmuró molesta

--Quiero lo mejor para ti, ve a Francia, lejos de mí no podré hacerte daño Ash --la chica enarcó una ceja, esa forma de proteger a los demás que los Potter tenían empezaba a cansarle --discúlpame por haber intentado matarte, obedece a tu padre, ve a Francia

--Deja a Francia donde está y a mi también! --gritó Ash más que furiosa, todos se giraron hacia donde ellos discutían

--Pero…

-- ¡Nada!

--No quiero que te pase nada malo, no quiero volver a dañarte

--Tamar como vuelvas a repetir eso --advirtió Ash en un tono peligroso

--Ash, por favor… entiéndeme, es peligroso, no quiero que te pase nada y en Francia podrías… --la certera mano de Ash lo interrumpió, todos se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo, esa había sido una bofetada increíble

--Y tú entiende Tamar, que ni mi padre, la maldita de Selva, los dioses, Jader o Dunkel --murmuró Ash, lo miró seria a los ojos y lo volvió a abofetear --van a hacer que deje de arriesgarme, mi vida se volvería aburrida --sonrió Ash abrazando a su atónito y adolorido novio

--Pero que carácter --murmuró Sirius P., haciendo reír a todos

--Y bien¿Cuándo puedo regresar a dar clases? --preguntó Ashley sonriente

-- ¿A dónde?, tú no regresas a ninguna parte --saltó rápidamente Tamar antes incluso de que Remus pudiera abrir siquiera la boca

-- ¿Qué, y tú quien te crees para decidir eso Tamar?

--Tú esposo, que quiere lo mejor para ti, estás demasiado débil, es peligroso y no regresas a dar clases --explicó Tamar serio

--Pe… --intentó refutar Ashley, pero la mirada de su esposo la hizo guardar silencio, hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos ante la estupefacción de todos, incluso de Jader

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Se me hace una exageración --murmuraba Ash sentada en los primeros lugares del aula de DCAO

--Vamos Ash, es muy peligroso que regrese --dijo Tam sentándose junto a ella

--Tiene razón --dijo Jader serio

--Hey, no quiero que te deprimas de nuevo --Jader le sonrió a Ash sentándose tras ellos

--Me pregunto donde estará Helen --susurró el castaño mirando como sus jóvenes padres empezaban a hacerse mimos, se acariciaban mutuamente el rostro mientras se daban pequeños besitos en los labios, se giró y a dos lugares miró a Ziva y Dante en las mismas condiciones

--Sí, es feo desentonar pero no eres mi tipo rehechicero --bromeó Azariel junto a él

--Pues Selva te espera ahí atrás --sonrió Jader mirando a su primo, Azariel le dio un golpe en el brazo

--Se apellida Litoncourt… LI-TON-CO-URT --deletreó Azariel aterrado ante semejante proposición, Jader soltó una carcajada

La puerta del aula se abrió lentamente, Jader aún riendo miró hacia ahí, miró incrédulo al nuevo profesor, después miró frente a sí, Ash estaba sentada en las piernas de Tam y se besaban muy cómodos, se inclinó sobre la mesa y le tocó el hombro a Tam, el chico se quitó la mano de su hombro y siguió con su novia

--Tam --murmuró Jader, Ziva y Dante ya se habían sentado correctamente en sus lugares, Azariel miraba asqueado, tenía un presentimiento… esa clase no sería muy buena

La mirada plateada del profesor recorrió el aula detenidamente, en menos de un segundo había llegado al primer lugar junto a la puerta, sacó rápidamente su varita, la movió y Tam salió volando dando algunas volteretas hasta llegar al último lugar vacío en una esquina, Ash cayó a la banca de golpe y miró extrañada el lugar

-- ¿Papá?... ¡Papá! --exclamó al ver al imponente y elegante rubio que iba hacia la pizarra

--Soy Draco Malfoy y a partir de hoy seré su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras --siseó mirando detenidamente el rincón donde Tam se acomodaba rápidamente sonrió al ver la mirada del chico

Draco empezó con la clase, debían admitir que lo hacía muy bien, explicaba perfectamente y lo contrario a lo que pensaban muchos, tenía un carisma que encantaba a las jovencitas, Ash estaba por quedarse dormida, el que su padre diera clases no estaba tan mal, pero el que hubiera mandado a Tam hasta la otra punta del aula, había sido exagerado y demás está decir que ahora se aburría sin los comentarios del chico, cuando se le cerraban los ojos, la voz de su padre la despertó, lo miró algo adormilada y fue hasta él que la llamaba…

--Coloque en el gráfico de la pizarra las principales diferencias entre un hombre lobo y un lobo normal --pidió Draco señalando un dibujo, Ash asintió y fue hacia ahí, el rubio miró a los alumnos asegurándose de que ponían atención, arrugó el entrecejo al ver la cara embobada que tenían la mayoría de los varones, Tam miraba ceñudo a los demás, pero también hacia el frente, siguió la mirada de sus alumnos hasta su hija que acuclillada recogía algo -- ¿Qué haces Ashley? --preguntó mirando las torneadas piernas de su hija que estaban totalmente al descubierto

--Se me cayeron los letreros que tengo que poner --murmuró la chica recogiendo pequeños rectángulos blancos

--Ponte de pie

--Pero… --Ash levantó la mirada hacia su padre algo extrañada

--Obedece --pidió Draco serio, la chica se alzó de hombros y obedeció, se revisó al ver que su padre la miraba más serio aún -- ¿Qué es lo que traes puesto? --preguntó en un siseó

--Eh… --balbuceó la chica revisándose de nuevo -- ¿mi uniforme? --preguntó irónica Ash, Draco miró a su alrededor, todos miraban interesados

--Ve a cambiarte

-- ¿Qué?... ¿Y qué quieres que me ponga?

--Algo decente

-- ¡Está decente! --semi gritó Ash ofendida

--Ashley, eres la única que viste una falda tan corta --murmuró Draco mirando fijamente los ojos de su hija, ella volvió a revisar su falda y después miró a las demás chicas

--Papá, ya no estamos en tus tiempos, no tengo porque traer una falda a los tobillos

--No me hables en ese tono jovencita

--La verdad duele --siseó Ash molesta, la estaba dejando en ridículo

--Ashley --advirtió Draco

--Me avergüenzas

--Solo ve a cambiarte

-- ¡No! --gritó la chica

--Estás dando un espectáculo Ashley

-- ¿Yo estoy dando el espectáculo?

--Sí, con ese cinto tan ancho

-- ¡Pues di lo que quieras, no me voy a quitar la falda, está del largo correcto! --gritó Ashley furiosa

--Nadie estará en mi clase con una falda tan corta --refutó Draco, en ese mismo instante, las chicas empezaron a jalarse la falda y encoger las piernas

--Pues expúlsame --lo retó Ash con la misma expresión que él ponía en momentos similares

--No te basta con tener a un asqueroso Potter detrás de ti --susurró Draco para que solo Ash pudiera escuchar --también me quieres retar con la falda

--Eres… --murmuró furiosa, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta

--50 puntos menos grifindor --anunció Draco, Ash bufó y siguió caminando --está castigada señorita Malfoy, dos semanas después de la cena en mi despacho --agregó el rubio haciendo un ligero movimiento de varita de la que salió un rayo amarillo y fue a dar a la falda de Ash, ella ahogó un grito de furia al ver que su falda le crecía hasta las rodillas

Después de esa extraña clase de DCAO, los chicos se dispusieron a buscar a Ash, no tardaron mucho pues al entrar a un pasillo la escucharon gritar… ¿al director?, por lo que corrieron hacia ahí rápidamente

-- ¡En verdad profesor!

--Señorita Malfoy, no puedo hacer eso --dijo Remus con una cálida sonrisa

-- ¡No es justo, está loco! --gritó Ash al borde del colapso -- ¡yo no puedo hacer nada, revisé el resto de mi ropa y está igual! --exclamó aterrada

--Es su padre

-- ¡Y no por eso deja de estar loco¡mandó a volar a Tam! --dijo señalando al chico tras Remus -- ¡y cuando digo volar, es volar! --aclaró haciendo extraños movimientos con sus manos

--Señorita, creo que va tarde a su clase, yo hablaré con el profesor Malfoy, chicos… --sonrió Remus despidiéndose

-- ¡Aah! --masculló Ash dando una patada al suelo --es la guerra --murmuró con una mirada que todos sabían no presagiaba nada bueno --empezaré leve… le diré a mamá.. después pasaré a moderado, espero no tener que llegar a lo grave, es mi padre y por su bien espero que mejore…

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	23. Casi, casi el FIN XD

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

--Ash, por favor… creo que estás exagerando --murmuró Tam intentando pararse bien entre la oscuridad del reducido lugar en el que Ash lo había metido 

--Cállate Tam --ordenó la chica

--Pero…

--Ssshh, nos van a descubrir --Tam rodó los ojos y siguió sujetando la cintura de Ash --Tam, eso me dolió

--Lo siento Ash, te moviste

--Apresúrate¿quieres?

--Ya, ni que fuera tan fácil --renegó el chico intentando seguir con lo suyo

--Potter saca la mano de ahí

--Ash deja de quejarte, tú fuiste la que dijo que lo hiciéramos

--Pero de haber sabido que era tan incómodo, ni siquiera lo pienso… ayy Tam y ahora no me moví

--Lo siento, lo siento, ya mero termino espera…aah sii yaa… Ash --murmuró Tam estirando una mano sobre la cabeza de la morena a la que sujetaba por la cintura con la otra mano, Ash se arqueó un poco hacia atrás y apartó una escoba

Un joven profesor que pasaba justo frente a la puerta del armario de pociones, se detuvo al instante al escuchar a Tam, con el entrecejo fruncido se acercó a la puerta

--No Taam aayy…siii así --abrió la boca estupefacto al escuchar el murmullo de Ash --espera… no… sí así

--Ya casi Ash, ya casi…

Ahora abrió la puerta, dio algunos pasos hacia atrás al ver que dos cuerpos caían, Ash sobre Tam, ambos miraron hacia el profesor de DCAO

-- ¿Qué significa esto? --preguntó Draco en un siseo

--Señ… profesor, deje que le explique --murmuró Tam recostado en el piso con una de sus manos en la cintura de Ash y la otra en el busto, cuando Draco enarcó una ceja mirando su mano, le sonrió y la quitó rápidamente

--Ashley Mirzam Malfoy --siseó furioso al ver el cabello de su hija más que revuelto, con la falda chueca, la blusa desfajada con el nudo de la corbata prácticamente desecho, sin un zapato y con una calceta enrollada, Tam no estaba en mejores condiciones

--No es lo que tú crees papá --se excusó la chica poniéndose de pie --no es lo que usted cree, profesor --corrigió de mala gana

--Claro, no estabas con Potter en un armario de pociones

--Bueno, verá profesor es que… --intentó explicar Tam buscando un buen pretexto mientras se ponía de pie

--Estás castigado Potter, ve con el director ahora mismo

--Pe…

--Nada… Ashley, después de la cena, ya lo sabes… ¿Qué esperas para irte? --Tam intercambió una mirada con su novia, se palmeó el bolsillo derecho y dio media vuelta, Ash hizo una mueca de coraje y dándole la espalda a su padre de alejó...

Tam caminaba lo más lento que podía, no quería llegar a la oficina del director, no sabía que decir… y justo Draco Malfoy tenía que descubrirlos, casi quince minutos después llegó a la gárgola y la miró detenidamente cerca de cinco minutos más, de hecho, tenía pensado pasarse ahí el resto del día y lo habría hecho de no ser porque ésta se movía y alguien aparecía…

--Tam --saludó Remus mirando al chico

--Pro… profesor

--El profesor Malfoy me dijo que vendrías hace veinte minutos

--Si… bueno… es que… pues… --tartamudeó frotándose la cabeza pensativo

--Entremos Tam --el chico miró al director sonreírle y apartarse para que subiera…

--------------------------------

Muy lejos de Hogwarts, en una mansión donde algunos niños jugaban en el jardín y dos de ellos peleaban revolcándose en la tierra, dos adultos charlaban de lo más tranquilos en la estancia…

--En verdad hermano, ya extraño a mi esposa… es… extraño mirarla y no mirarla

--Bastante claro Sirius --Ironizó Tamar recostado en un sofá

--Es que la Cora de esta época no es mi esposa

--Lo sé Sirius… regresaremos en un año, yo también extraño nuestra época… ésta es menos triste, pero no pertenecemos aquí

--Después de lo de Ashley¿aún tardaremos un año? --preguntó algo serio, Tamar miró a su hermano y suspiró

--No te preocupes Sirius… me duele pero… el rehechicero…

--Lo siento Tamar --se disculpó Sirius P., al ver que su hermano lloraba

--Está bien, si Ashley… --se interrumpió al ver que de la chimenea salía Sirius Black --logró escaparse?

--Por los pelos muchacho, me querían arrastrar al centro comercial muggle y después al callejón diagon --murmuró el hombre dejándose caer en un sofá

--Tamar, tenemos hambre --Tamar dio un brinco al escuchar las vocecitas que se acercaban, quiso llorar cuando seis pares de pies se pararon al mismo tiempo frente a él --tenemos hambre --volvieron a corear los seis niños

--Ya va, va… --masculló poniéndose de pie ante la burla de ambos Sirius, murmurando algunas cosas fue hacia la cocina mientras los chiquillos se subían al sofá en el que había estado

--Eras, Yafeu¿Por qué están tan revolcados? --preguntó Sirius P., interesado, los pequeños se alzaron de hombros con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, él les regresó una sonrisa parecida

--No cabe duda de que son hermanos --comentó pensativo Black

--Oigan¿se acuerdan cuando mi papá nos llevó al parque de diversiones? --preguntó ilusionada Kalid

--Si, el verano pasado --agregó Mar

--Cuando papá vomitó por diez minutos después de bajarse de la sky ride, la mejor montaña rusa del mundo --exclamó Eras sonriente

--Sí y se subió con nosotros porque a mí me daba miedo --murmuró Faride

--Sí --interrumpió Yafeu acomodándose en el sofá --y cuando se peleó con un hombre dos veces más grande que él porque a Mar no la querían dejar subir a uno de los juegos

--Y ese sujeto salió peor parado cuando llegó mamá jejeje --rió Eras divertido, Black miraba sonriente a los niños hablar maravillas de sus padres, que si su madre cocinaba delicioso, que si su padre daría todo por ellos, que si los querían mucho, que si los amaban, después de todo su ahijado había crecido bien y había superado la muerte de sus padre, miró a Harry, arrugó el entrecejo al ver al niño serio, parecía molesto, le iba a preguntar la razón cuando el pequeño se deslizó del sofá con lentitud

--No tienen porque presumirlo --siseó Harry, los niños guardaron silencio y lo miraron, Sirius P., extrañado los imitó, Black se corrió en el sofá hasta quedar sentado en la orilla listo para ir hacia su ahijado cuando comenzara a llorar --aunque sea verdad y sus padres los quieran… porque los míos jamás me quisieron --murmuró apretando los puños a sus costados

--Harry no digas eso --murmuró Black acercándose al niño

--Usted no sabe nada, no puede decir algo, no tiene derecho a decirme lo que puedo o no decir… mis padres me abandonaron con mis tíos porque no me querían, porque era un estorbo para ellos

--Harry --advirtió Black mirando seriamente al pequeño

--Es verdad, me dejaron con dos personas que me querían menos que ellos, pero yo sé que deseaban que yo sufriera, por eso lo hicieron… jamás me quisieron, yo sé que no murieron en un accidente de auto… sé que viven felices, quizá con algún hijo al que si quieran --murmuró Harry con rencor, se limpió con furia un par de lágrimas que derramaba

--No digas tonterías Harry

-- ¡Es verdad! --gritó el niño llorando de furia contenida, impotencia y rencor --ellos jamás me quisieron, fueron irresponsables, no debieron tener un hijo si no lo iban a cuidar, si lo iban a abandonar --Sirius P., miraba con la boca abierta, los niños intercambiaban miradas entre ellos mientras se abrazaban en grupo, Fa lloraba en silencio aferrada a sus hermanos y Black apretaba los puños, Sirius P., se puso de pie de un brinco al ver a Black levantar una mano

--Harry, por favor --suplicó Black, pero el niño no tenía intención de parar

--Jamás diré que soy Potter, me avergüenza que sepan que llevo un apellido de personas cobardes… --escupió con todo el rencor que le fue posible, Sirius P., miró a su joven padre sin creer lo que escuchaba, después miró a Black que se acercaba al niño

--Podrás decir lo que te plazca, quizá por ahora no sea nadie para ti --murmuró Black tomando el brazo de Harry --pero no voy a permitir que digas eso, tus padres --agregó sentándose en el sillón, puso al niño frente a él y lo miró detenidamente --sacrificaron su vida por que tú vivieras, con orgullo deberías portar ese apellido

--No me importa lo que diga, ellos fueron cobardes, me abandonaron, jamás me quisieron… unos desgraciados irresponsables que…

-- ¡Suficiente Harry, suficiente! --Gritó Black, el niño siguió hablando, en su rostro no se reflejaba tristeza o melancolía, era pura rabia, rencor, odio… Sirius Black negó con la cabeza, no podía creer que el niño pensara eso, cuando llegó a palabras altisonantes para James e insultos demasiado fuertes para Lily, lo jaló del brazo y se lo recostó en el regazo, los pequeños Potter se encogieron en su lugar y Sirius P., miró sorprendido lo que creyó imposible, Sirius Black le daba de nalgadas a Harry

--Hice algunos empare…dados --murmuró Tamar sorprendido llegaba con una bandeja llena de emparedados y algunos refresco, miró a su hermano, éste negó para que no preguntara, dejó la bandeja en la mesa de en medio y se sentó junto a Sirius P.

--Harry --dijo Black poniendo al niño de nuevo sobre el piso, el pequeño sollozaba con una mano en su trasero --esto fue porque no quiero que repitas eso, no entendías razón, no quiero que sigas pensando eso sobre tus padres, ellos eran magos como nosotros, como Ginny, como tú… --murmuró tomando con cariño a Harry de la barbilla --fueron los mejores magos que he conocido, te adoraban… te amaban más que sus propias vidas, porque las ofrecieron con tal de que tú pudieras vivir… se sacrificaron a manos del mago tenebroso para darte una oportunidad a ti… Harry yo soy tu padrino, también te quiero mucho, hubo algunos problemas de fuerza mayor por eso te quedaste con tus tíos, pero ya no volverás…

--Entonces… ¿mis papás si me querían?

--Por supuesto que sí Harry… te amaban, ya te lo dije… lo que deseaban era que tú vivieras, que pudieras crecer, formar una familia y ser feliz

--Mis papás sí me querían --sonrió Harry girándose hacia los pequeños Potter que seguían encaramados sobre el sofá…

--------------------------

Los días siguientes pasaron con relativa tranquilidad, en el colegio, Ash y Tam no habían vuelto a darse un beso siquiera en la mejilla, cada hora, el carácter de la morena empeoraba, ya ni siquiera el hablar con su madre o el pensar en la venganza podían hacer que mejorara, extrañamente Helen seguía sin aparecer y Uriel argumentaba que investigaban sobre el estado de Harry, pero simplemente tres meses después y Harry seguía con nueve años

Esa mañana muy temprano, los gritos desaforados de dos mujeres despertaron a los que intentaban dormir en la casa Potter

-- ¡Pero es que no piensas Potter¡Eso no va ahí¡ya no tienes cinco años Tamar como para que sigas con esa irresponsabilidad! --gritaba furiosa Ginny en la cocina, Ashley negaba molesta sentada al desayunador mientras Tamar no sabía si mirar al piso, algún punto tras su madre para que pensara que la veía a ella, pero definitivamente no la iba a mirar a los ojos

--Que gritos…

-- ¡Silencio Alán! --gritó Ginny, Sirius P., que entraba bostezando se interrumpió a la mitad, cerró la boca y fue hacia una silla, que manía había agarrado de decirle Alán -- ¡Que haces ahí Tamar, quieres acaso que te lleve de la mano!

Tamar negó rápidamente, fue hacia la barra, tomó su plato y lo dejó sobre el fregadero donde empezó a lavarse, después de un discreto movimiento de cabeza salió al patio con Sirius P., detrás de él…

--Buenos días --ante el saludo las dos mujeres en la cocina miraron hacia la puerta rápidamente… un chico de algunos 13 años entraba adormilado

-- ¿Harry? --murmuró Ginny sorprendida, el chico asintió y después de un gran bostezo miró a su alrededor, arrugó el entrecejo al ver a la pelirroja

--Te pareces a la hermanita de Ron --comentó mirándola detenidamente, Ginny hizo una mueca y se acercó a él

--Soy la hermanita de Ron --siseó un poco agachada

-- ¿Qué te pasó?... wow, estás enorme! --exclamó sorprendido, Ginny enarcó una ceja --tienes algunas arrugas --dijo señalándole un punto indefinido de la cara

-- ¿Qué me pasó?, que tú me hiciste enorme Potter --volvió a gritar, el chico retrocedió por instinto

-- ¿Qué pasa? --Sirius P., asomó la cabeza por entre una pequeña rendija que había entre la puerta que tenía casi cerrada y la pared --Harry --murmuró abriendo la puerta rápidamente, casi corrió hacia el chico y jalándolo de un brazo lo sacó del campo de batalla

--Creo que me caía mejor el Harry Potter tímido que conocí en el colegio --masculló la pelirroja mirando como la puerta se cerraba rápidamente

------------------------------------------------

--Cariño, tranquilízate por favor --suplicaba Tamar preocupado, había subido al baño y se encontraba con la puerta de su habitación cerrada bajo hechizos poderosos y con su esposa llorando desconsolada adentro

--Es que… tú…

--Amor…

-- ¡Me vas a abandonar! --Gritó Ashley bañada en llanto, Tamar la miró sin comprender -- ¡te vas a ir con Selva!

--Selva --repitió más confundido aún

-- ¡Y lo admites!

--Ash yo no…

-- ¿Pues sabes qué?, no me importa --Ashley dejó de llorar súbitamente y cruzada de brazos le dio la espalda a Tamar, él intentó poner una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa pero ella lo esquivó --anda… vete con ella

--Es esposa de Uriel

--Como si te importara

--Ashley por favor

-- ¿Ya no me quieres Tamar? --él la miró incrédulo, se revolvió el cabello con desesperación, del llanto a la furia, de la furia a la tristeza… ¿Qué le pasaba?

--Te amo Ashley

-- ¿Entonces porque me tratas como a una amiga? --Tamar intentó responder pero Ashley lo interrumpió --no, ya ni amigos somos, si fuera tu amiga me tocarías mas --se volvió a revolver el cabello, comprendía menos, y se acercó intentando abrazarla, pero casi se va de boca cuando ella se movía de lugar

--Ash…

-- ¿Es porque estoy gorda verdad?

Tamar se giró y la miró detenidamente

--No estás gorda Ashley

-- ¡Sí lo estoy! --gritó molesta

--No, claro que no

-- ¡Te digo que sí!

--No Ash, mi amor…

-- ¡Dilo, di que estoy gorda porque lo estoy!

--Bien, bien --admitió Tamar retrocediendo, Ashley se había puesto roja y poco faltaba para que arrojara humo por las orejas

-- ¡Y ahora me dices gorda¿Qué clase de esposo eres? --reclamó ofendida, Tamar respiró cansado y rodó los ojos -- ¡no me pongas esa cara Tamar Potter!

--Ashley, no estás…

--Sí lo estoy y por eso ya no me quieres --murmuró llorando tristemente

--Amor, aunque pesaras 500 kilos te amaría igual --le susurró al oído

--Claro… y ahora de la esquelética de Selva me cambias por una tonina¿no?, muy bien zoofilico, pues no me importa, vete con tu ballena y nos dejas a mi hijo y a mí en paz --Tamar sintió verdaderas ganas de llorar de frustración al ver como su esposa volvía a cruzarse de brazos furiosa

--Ash, solo has ganado volumen con el paso de los años, es todo

-- ¡Oh y además de gorda ahora estoy vieja!

--Ash…

--Claro, de zoofilico pasas a pedófilo¿vas a quitarle la novia a tu hijo? O mejor una más joven --Tamar enarcó una ceja incrédulo, no podía ser verdad lo que escuchaba --supongo que a mis 34 años ya no te resulto atractiva --y ahora lloraba, Tamar estaba por jalarse el cabello de la desesperación

--Amor si… --guardó silencio mirándola, iba a decir que la seguiría amando aunque tuviera 100 años, pero lo pensó mejor, capaz y ahora le decía necrófilo --...sin importar lo que te pase, como te mires, sin importarme nada, siempre serás la mujer más hermosa del planeta

Ashley se giró hacia él con cara de arrepentimiento

--Lamento haber actuado así amor, no sé lo que me pasa --Tamar sonrió y la abrazó con cariño, le levantó cuidadosamente el rostro y la besó delicadamente, no tardó mucho para que ese inocente beso subiera de intensidad, ambos se sentaron en la cama y empezaron con las caricias, Tamar se acostó lentamente abrazando a Ashley, las caricias seguían, cambiaban de posiciones -- ¿Crees que todo se arregla así¡pues no señor Potter! --Tamar estaba por darle un beso en el cuello, beso que terminó en el cojín sobre el que estaba recostada Ashley, pues ella se ponía de pie con una rapidez asombrosa y lo miraba amenazante, dio una patada al piso, bufó algunas maldiciones y salió estrellando la puerta tras ella, Tamar se sentó en la cama, miró apesadumbrado la puerta, se quitó la camisa y fue al baño, necesitaba un largo y tranquilizador baño de burbujas…

Una hora después, Tamar bajaba las escaleras con una seriedad que raras veces se le veía, miró la estancia con detenimiento, fue a la cocina al no ver a nadie…

-- ¿Tienes algo Tamar? --preguntó Ginny que hablaba con Ashley sentadas en el desayunador

--De hecho sí mamá, pero no te preocupes, se me quitará en poco tiempo --murmuró serio, fue directo hacia su esposa, la tomó del brazo y la jaló con delicadeza pero al mismo tiempo con fuerza, Ashley se puso de pie ante la insistencia de Tamar --volvemos después mamá, no nos esperes para comer --anunció antes de salir con Ashley por la puerta trasera

-- ¿Qué te pasa Tamar?

--Vamos a San Mungo

--Pero no estoy enferma --Tamar la miró con una ceja enarcada

--Oh ya lo creo, tú tienes algo y lo vamos a averiguar en este preciso instante --zanjó decidido antes de desaparecer junto con su esposa…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Algunas horas después, en el hospital, Tamar recogía el sobre rosado en el que le daban los resultados de los estudios, respiró hondo y sacó un pergamino…

_--Felicidades, es un placer para nosotros informarle que está usted embarazada, la esperamos el próximo mes para una revisión de rutina… el equipo médico de San Mungo --_Lo repasó cinco veces y seguía sin creerlo

--Cariño¿está todo bien?, estás pálido… ¿Tamar? --Ashley con cara de niña regañada se acercó a su esposo que estaba petrificado y más pálido que el pergamino que Ashley leía

--Pero… se… supone que… pues… yo

-- Estás embarazada --murmuró Tamar girándose hacia Ashley

--No… yo aborté… no puedo estar embarazada --negó desesperada, jaló al primer medimago que encontró y le puso el pergamino enfrente --no hace una semana que salí de este hospital porque tuve un aborto¿Qué clase de broma cruel es esta? --reclamó la morena molesta

--Señora, tranquilícese y acompáñeme, le repetiremos los estudios

Media hora después, la misma escena, solo que Tamar abría desesperado el sobre y pasaba la vista rápidamente por las líneas del pergamino

--_ Felicidades, es un placer para nosotros informarle que está usted embarazada, la esperamos el próximo mes para una revisión de rutina… el equipo médico de San Mungo…_ está embarazada --no pudo evitar una enorme sonrisa en cuanto miró a su esposa acercársele

--Tamar, no te ilusiones, podría ser un error…

--Vamos a un médico muggle y compraremos una prueba muggle --le sonrió Tamar abrazándola --pero eso explicaría que subieras de peso, las extrañas comidas y el carácter que te has cargado --agregó mientras caminaban hacia la salida

------------------------------------------

El aula de DCAO estaba sumida en silencio, la explicación del profesor Malfoy estaba en verdad interesante, Draco rodó los ojos cuando llamaban a la puerta, interrumpió su explicación y fue a atender, cuando la abrió miró anonadado al chico que lo saludaba y le extendía un trozo de pergamino, miró el pergamino y después al chico, negó casi desesperado, dio por terminada la clase y salió corriendo rumbo al despacho del director… el chico solo lo miró…

-- Malfoy¿no te esperaba, llegó tu nuevo alumno?, lo mandé no hace mucho… eso de que…

-- ¡Es que estás loco! --lo interrumpió Draco cerrando la puerta, Lupin le sonrió tranquilo y lo miró atentamente

-- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-- ¿Cómo se te ocurre mandarme a Potter?

--Draco, eres profesor y…

-- ¡Renuncio! --lo volvió a interrumpir el rubio, dio tal grito que hizo brincar a los directores en la pared

--No puedes hacer eso solo porque Harry va a tomar esa clase, tiene 13 años y Ginny insistió que era mejor que volviera

--Pero… pero se suponía que tenía 9 años

--Si, supongo que debe recuperar su edad, lo hará lentamente

--No, no, no… yo renuncio, no puedo, suficiente tengo con la venganza Black que prometió mi hija como para tener que soportar a San Pot…

--Draco por favor, eres profesor, date a respetar

--Bien, bien… no quiero soportar a Potter, tengo bastante con su hijo

--No seas infantil…

-- ¿Infantil? --lo miró a punto de la histeria, Remus sonrió casi culpable

--Además¿de que venganza Black hablas?

--Escuché a Ash hablar con… no sé quien… de algo sobre una venganza para mí, por ser tan estricto con ella

--Ya¿por lo de la falda?

--Sí, diviértete Lupin, diviértete, no me importa --agregó resentido mirando como Remus hacía enormes esfuerzos para no soltar una carcajada --y el otro día los encontré en un armario de pociones, ahora sé exactamente lo que hacían… planeaban el complot contra mí --agregó aterrado

--Vamos, vamos Draco --rió Remus palmeándole el hombro --no seas paranoico, Ash te respeta, eres su padre…

--Pero es Black…

--Y Malfoy --agregó Remus ampliando su sonrisa, Draco lo miró, podría decirse con temor…

Mientras tanto en uno de tantos pasillos del colegio, dos adolescentes susurraban entre sombras, uno de ellos tenía una enorme sonrisa…

----------------------------------

El carácter de Ginny había llegado al normal un mes después y a los 7 de embarazo ya lo pedían a gritos los pobres chicos, más aún Sirius P., y Tamar y es que Ashley no tenía mejor carácter y lo peor de todo eran los cambios bruscos que sufría y solo llevaba seis meses de embarazo… la mayoría del tiempo, los dos hombres se la pasaban en el jardín o en algún otro lugar lo más lejano de esas mujeres, en algunas ocasiones se encontraron con Sid, pero él huía de su suegra, mientras tanto, en el colegio, Harry tenía algunos días en séptimo curso y para frustración de Draco, al chico le habían explicado todo con lujo de detalle, uno de esos días en los que el profesor de DCAO se volvía a enfermar misteriosamente y no daba clase, Harry había decidido buscar a los chicos pero ellos si tenían clase, así que salió al jardín dispuesto a distraerse un poco en esa hora libre, miró el bosque prohibido, miró hacia todas partes y como no queriendo la cosa se dirigió hacia ahí, total que tenía poco más de 40 años, aunque tampoco se alejaría mucho, no sabía con que podría toparse… después de una caminata de 20 minutos, en la que le dio algo de hambre, dio media vuelta dispuesto a pasarse por las cocinas antes de ir a clase, pero algo lo hizo girarse, había humo no muy lejos de ahí, extrañado se acercó a paso rápido, lo que miró a unos metros de ahí lo molestó… negando se acercó más

--Tamar --siseó Harry parándose frente al chico que recostado contra un árbol fumaba tranquilamente, se ahogó con el humo que inhalaba, el cigarrillo se le cayó en la túnica que rápidamente se agujeró por el calor y fue a dar hasta el interior de su pantalón que extrañamente también se quemó rápido, el chico tuvo que pararse de un brinco, desesperado desabrochó el pantalón y se lo sacó, pudo tomar el cigarro cuando éste casi perforaba también su bóxer

--Ha… Harry --balbuceó mirando a su joven padre

-- ¿No deberías estar en clase?

--Bu… bueno sí, pero… pues

--Creo que a Ginny le encantaría estar en este momento aquí --comentó Harry mirando el pantalón en manos de Tam

--No, no, no espera… podemos arreglar esto

-- ¿Por qué demonios estás fumando¿yo te di ese ejemplo? --preguntó incrédulo

--No

-- ¿Entonces?

--Bueno, solo… pues…

-- ¿Qué crees que diría tu madre?

--Me mataría --contestó Tam alzándose de hombros

-- ¡Eres de los mayores Tamar, un ejemplo a seguir, Eras te adora, si te mira haciendo eso también él lo hará¿eso es lo que quieres? --el chico bajó la mirada y negó lentamente -- ¡maldita sea Tamar, tienes un hijo al que darle un buen ejemplo¿dime alguna vez si yo hice eso, lo hice? --Tam volvió a negar -- ¡Claro que no¿y que harás tú cuando te topes con que Jader fuma?, no vas a poder castigarlo, él te dirá que tú lo hiciste que él también puede¿sabes lo que piensa tu novia sobre eso? --Tam negó de nuevo -- ¿conoces las consecuencias de fumar Tamar¡por Merlín, te podría dar cáncer o a los que están alrededor!

--No pienso fumar tanto

-- ¡No piensas fumar tanto!? --repitió Harry más molesto --bueno… no soy tu padre --Tam levantó la mirada inmediatamente --bueno, me entiendes --aclaró Harry señalándose, el chico asintió --pero en verdad Tam, piénsalo… la próxima vez no te pienso encubrir¿va?

--Sí Harry, descuida… solo lo estaba probando

--Bien, porque a la próxima quizá ya vuelva a ser tu padre --Harry le sonrió y se retiró, Tam se volvió a sentar y miró el cigarrillo que ya se había apagado…

----------------

Los meses pasaron con sus consecuentes, cambios de humor, de volumen y de edad, el verano había dado comienzo con Harry de 23 años y Ginny dando a luz en el hospital mientras todos entraban en revolución, algunos iban por los chicos a la estación, otros se repartían a los pequeños para cuidarlos, algunos más preparaban la casa, ropa, comida… y demás, dando como consecuencia a Ginny en el hospital acompañada solamente por Ron y Hermione, quien en cualquier momento reventaría también… justo como decía Ron… en la estación de King´s cross, se había armado una buena, nadie encontraba a Tam…

En las afueras de una boutique que mostraba algunos maniquíes polvorientos, un encapuchado de mas o menos 1. 70 mt, caminaba lentamente y se plantaba en medio de la calle, levantaba ambos brazos y los extendía hacia los maniquíes, una esfera negra se forma en la punta de cada uno de sus dedos, sus ojos como grafito brillaron bajo su capucha… un rayo negro salió de su mano derecha, impactó contra los maniquíes y perforó la dura tierra, el delgado rayo entró todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a una sala blanca donde varios medimagos corrían de arriba abajo, toda actividad cesó inmediatamente y miraron el rayo que permanecía quieto, de un segundo a otro éste se extendió con una velocidad asfixiante, fue quemando y desintegrando todo con lo que tenía contacto… una explosión se retumbó por los alrededores mientras una enorme y gruesa columna de humo se elevaba, la túnica del encapuchado se movió violentamente… lo que pareció una explosión nuclear se alzó varios metros, la onda expansiva destruyó varios kilómetros a la redonda… se formó un campo anti-aparición, una carcajada gutural se escuchó antes de que su dueño cayera de rodillas, después inconsciente al piso y la capucha dejara al descubierto a un adolescente de piel pálida, a un adolescente cuya llama de la vida estaba por extinguirse…

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	24. Consecuencias

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

Yeeeee festejemos, las clases se terminan pronto !!!!! PENULTIMO CAPITULO!!!!

* * *

Sir Dunkel cayó de rodillas sobre la inerte tierra de ese desolado páramo, su pecho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad, gruesas gotas de sudor bajaban de su calva y se depositaban en el cuello de su túnica, sus ojos de grafito permanecían clavados en la tierra junto a su mano, su apariencia denotaba agotamiento, sin embargo, una sonrisa de satisfacción permanecía plasmada en su rostro sin vida… con gran esfuerzo se mantuvo algunos segundos más, después perdió la conciencia… pero sin borrar esa sonrisa…

En la mansión Potter, Harry que corría hacia la puerta principal dispuesto a ir a San Mungo con Ginny, tuvo que recargarse contra una pared, trastabilló un poco y fue a dar a los brazos de su padrino que extrañado se había detenido

-- ¿Harry? --murmuró asustado Black, el chico se había desmayado, lo tomó en sus brazos y se apresuró a llevarlo a un sofá, donde más asustado aún miró como el rostro de Harry comenzaba a cambiar rápidamente, parecía el de un niño pequeño, después un adolescente, un adulto, él mismo… y volvía con el niño… tragó saliva y miró hacia la escalera donde Ashley gritaba como posesa… se le había adelantado el parto, Tamar se resbalaba por el pasamanos de la escalera, caía de un brinco al piso y corría desesperado hacia él…

--Ash… --murmuró, pero la chimenea lo interrumpía, Lupin aparecía, se miraba demasiado consternado, su rostro se contrajo al ver en el sofá a Harry a punto de convulsionar, negó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

--Moony… --Remus levantó la mirada hacia Sirius B.

--A… atacaron… San Mungo… se derrumbó

--No --murmuró Tamar cayendo de rodillas, la vista le fallaba

--Encontré a Tam inconsciente, frente a… a la entrada al hospital

--No me siento bien --balbuceó Tamar antes de vomitar y caer hacia un lado

--Moony… pero… ¿Quién…como… cuando…?

--No lo sé Sirius --contestó Remus moviendo su varita y dejando a Tamar en un sofá

--Remus, creo que…

-- ¡Maldita sea!, todos adentro, adentro! --Remus arrugó el entrecejo al escuchar maldecir a su hijo, nunca lo hacía

-- ¿Jho?

--Lily está desconsolada --murmuró el castaño entrando a la estancia, casi empujando al resto de adolescentes a los que había ido a recoger a la estación --no sé como se enteró, no sé quien fue el animal que le dijo de esa manera… ¿esa era Ashley gritando? --agregó señalando a las escaleras

--Sí, creo que se le adelantó el parto --contestó Black mirando a los chicos -- ¿los niños lo saben? --Jho negó

--Es mi culpa, nada de esto debía pasar, nada pasaba así --murmuró Jader recargado contra la pared

--No digas eso --Ash lo abrazó, tenía los ojos hinchados, seguramente había estado llorando

--Todos regresarán a Hogwarts --anunció Remus mirando la estancia --iré por Ashley, seguramente la enfermera podrá ayudarnos con su parto

Jader, había ido hasta donde esta su padre recostado, lo miró detenidamente, se miraba muy pálido, un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió, se maldijo mil veces por haber empezado ese viaje, miró a Harry, ya crecía, ya se encogía, ya convulsionaba y su madre volvía a gritar…

Cuando llegaron al colegio, se encontraron Mah que a penas se le notaba el embarazo y Lily quien miraba a sus tres hijos dormir en las camas de la enfermería, al ver entrar a Jho con Harry por delante, Remus que llevaba a Tamar y Sirius Black que ayudaba a Ashley a quien ya se le había roto la fuente, ella se sintió más nerviosa aún, Mah corrió hacia Azariel al verlo llorar recargado contra el marco de la puerta, abrazó a Jader al ver que el chico estaba peor

--Chicos, tranquilo… todo va a estar bien --murmuró Mah uniendo en el abrazo a Ziva -- ¿y tu padre?

--No sé, salió temprano, dijo que iba al hospital con mi abuela --dijo Ziva suspirando preocupada, pero no lloraba

--Aaaaaaaayyyyyy! --todos miraron a Sirius Black, el pobre intentaba soltar un mechón de cabello del puño de Ashley

-- ¡maldito Tamar! --gritó Ashley histérica jalando más el cabello de Black

Momentáneamente se formó una sonrisa en el rostro de todos

--Lily, Eras se está peleando con Mar --la pelirroja miró hacia la puerta donde Faride algo agitada la miraba

--Les encargo a mis niños --pidió Lily saliendo tras la niña, Mah se le adelantó cubriéndose la boca con una mano

--Ah, ya no soporto… ya va a nacer --jadeó Ashley apretando con fuerza la mano de Sirius B.

--Mi mano --sollozó Sirius mirando a los chicos, ellos le sonrieron

La sonrisa de Jader desapareció de golpe, abrió la boca buscando oxigeno, Remus que revisaba a Harry se irguió y miró a Jader, el color del chico había desaparecido, al verlo tambalearse corrió hacia él, Jader se llevó las manos al cuello, sentía que se asfixiaba, algo negro empezaba a cubrirlo, el vomito se atoró en su garganta pero no pudo salir, algo explotó a mitad de su pecho y se expandió a gran velocidad, segundos después se desvaneció en brazos de Remus

-- ¡Jader! --gritó Ashley intentando erguirse, Sirius hizo una mueca de dolor, le había aplastado mas los dedos

--Tranquilízate, limítate a tener a tu bebé, Jader está bien… pero como Tam no tiene suficiente energía, Jader tampoco --murmuró Remus acomodando a Jader en una cama junto a Ashley

-- ¿Y… se… sup…one… que me… sentiré mejor…con… aaaahh… esa…expli… explicación?

--Tranquila Ashley, iré a buscar a una enfermera, creo que la de aquí está atendiendo a los heridos del hospital… chicos por favor --dijo Remus saliendo de la enfermería, Azariel y Ziva se miraron, después miraron a Sirius y por último y tragando saliva miraron a Ashley, que sudaba y gritaba…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo que unas horas atrás fuera San Mungo era ya un enorme cerro de escombros, sin mencionar varios kilómetros que lo rodeaban, centenas de cadáveres se extendían metros y metros… la tierra parecía incapaz de dar vida de nuevo, estaba completamente estéril, humeaba, los magos habían puesto una barrera para poder trabajar más rápidamente sin muggles, Jhonna Lupin se congeló sobre algunos maniquíes, algunos aurores frente a él sacaban los cadáveres del hospital, el chico cayó de rodillas, lágrimas silenciosas le empezaron a bañar el rostro al ver la pelirroja cabellera de su madrina, cerró los ojos con rabia, apretó los puños y golpeó los maniquíes mientras un grito desgarraba su garganta…

--Jhonna --el chico, que automáticamente había cambiado su cabello al gris, levantó la mirada, uno de los cadetes lo miraba con algo de pena, Jho respiró hondo y se recargó sobre sus pies --único sobreviviente, lo lamento --murmuró el muchacho mostrando un bulto envuelto en mantas blancas, Jho arrugó el entrecejo y lentamente se puso de pie, con cuidado tomó el bulto, lo miró y después miró al muchacho --el otro lo llevan con… con su madre… era varón --Jho asintió con un nudo en la garganta, con mano temblorosa movió un poco de manta, sonrió al ver un mata de alborotado cabello rojizo

--Su madre lo protegía --Jho se giró y miró a Shackelbolt --no alcanzó a proteger al otro también

--Es bueno saber que en medio de esta desgracia pasó algo bueno… --susurró Jho mirando fijamente al pequeño bebé que tranquilo dormía en sus brazos…

--Jhonna --el chico se giró de un brinco, apretó contra su pecho el pequeño bulto, no pudo evitar llorar al ver al sereno hombre que le hablaba, Jho tragó saliva con dificultad, a paso lento se acercó, cada paso apretaba más el bulto --dime que todo fue un accidente, que nadie murió --rogó el hombre, cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas bajaban rápidamente por sus mejillas, Jho se acercó y lo abrazó con cuidado, el hombre no se movió, no correspondió

--Padrino… lo lamento, en verdad --murmuró extendiendo los brazos, Harry bajó la mirada con tristeza, respiró hondo mientras tomaba el pequeño bulto que Jho le daba --los… los cuerpos padrino, están en la casa de campaña blanca que está en la entrada de la calle

--Pero… --dijo Harry mirando ensimismado las mantas blancas

--Intentó protegerlos a los dos… pero no pudo…

--Mandé los cuerpos a… a Hogwarts --ambos miraron al frente, un chico muy parecido a Ron Weasley llegaban, se miraba destrozado, llevaba los ojos rojos e hinchados

--Ro --murmuró Jhonna abrazando a su amigo, el pelirrojo se aferró a él, Harry se sentó en un gran pedazo de escombro, abrazó a su hijo y con la otra mano se jaló con impotencia el cabello, eso no podía estarle pasando, en un día había perdido a uno de su hijos, a su esposa, a sus mejores amigos, levantó la cara bañada en llanto al escuchar un desgarrador grito de mujer, Ro se separó del abrazo al reconocer la voz, era Mara la novia de su hermano, pocos segundos después una rubia llegaba y se le colgaba del cuello, Ro no reaccionó, no podía concebir lo que la muchacha sollozaba, negó incrédulo, apretó a la rubia contra sí y gritó con rabia, Harry se irguió lentamente, no creyó lo que escuchaba --mi madre --susurró Jho al ver a Remus buscando algo desesperadamente, no esperó más y corrió hacia él

-------------------------------------------------------------

Cinco niños caminaban muy juntos, el rostro de un pelirrojo de rizos al hombro mostraba una mirada adulta, las tres niñas lloraban en silencio mientras en el otro extremo un pequeño de cabello cobrizo sobre las orejas caminaba ensimismado…

--Lily --murmuró Eras en la puerta de la enfermería, la pelirroja se limpió la cara antes de girarse, tragó con dificultad, el nudo que tenía en la garganta se apretó aún más y el hoyo de su estomago se hizo más profundo al ver la cara de los niños

--Pequeños --murmuró extendiendo los brazos, Eras fue el único que se quedó en el marco de la puerta mirando molesto el abrazo de grupo --ven --pidió Lily mirando al niño, él negó --Eras --él retrocedió negando, algunas lágrimas por fin cayeron por su boca

--No te me acerques… quiero a mi mamá

--Eras… --a Lily se le quebró la voz

--Quiero… a… ¡no te me acerques! --gritó al ver que su hermana empezaba a dar algunos pasos hacia él -- ¡quiero a mi mamá! --siguió gritando y retrocediendo, levantó la cabeza cuando se topó con algo que le impedía seguir avanzando, el mismo algo que le acariciaba la cabeza, al reconocerlo se giró rápidamente y se aferró a las piernas de su padre --mi… mamá --sollozó

--Tranquilo Eras… tranquilo --murmuró Harry arrodillándose frente al niño, se acomodó el bulto que llevaba en brazos y se sentó, después abrazó al pelirrojo que sollozaba con la vista fija en el piso y lo atrajo hacia él, Eras se sentó sobre las piernas de Harry y lo abrazó, Harry respiró hondo, levantó lentamente la mirada de los rizos del pelirrojo, con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza, los otros cuatro pequeños corrieron hacia él, Lily soltó un sollozo, se abrazó a sí misma y decidió regresar a la enfermería, no podía soportarlo

--Mami --Lily miró hacia la cama donde su pequeña de cinco años la miraba -- ¿mi abuelita ya tuvo al bebé?... ¿Por qué lloras? --Acanit se bajó de un brinco y corrió hacia Lily

--Hija… --respiró hondo, la tomó de los hombros y se arrodilló para estar a su altura --Acanit, tu abuelita… pues…

--No llores mamita, ya no me voy a pelear con Eras --aseguró Acanit limpiando con cuidado las lágrimas del rostro de su madre, Lily sintió que se moría y eso empeoró cuando escuchó a su padre gritarle a Eras, sin saber exactamente la razón, ni como lo hacía, levantó en brazos a Acanit y corrió a la puerta, al llegar se tuvo que recargar en el marco y bajar a la niña, sus hermanos estaban tras su padre que intentaba que Eras se le acercara

--Hijo por favor

--No… voy a ir… quiero estar con mi mamá y todo por ese bebé --murmuró Eras con resentimiento, fue entonces cuando Lily miró el bulto que Harry sostenía

--No digas eso Eras

-- ¡Sí, fue su culpa! --gritó el pequeño señalando al bebé --si él no hubiera existido jamás mi mamá no estaría muerta! --volvió a gritar antes de correr por el pasillo directo al gran comedor, Harry se volteó hacia su hija mayor, le pasó rápidamente el pequeño bulto y corrió tras Eras

--Mami… --Lily bajó la mirada hacia Acanit, sabía que la niña lloraba -- ¿mi abuelita está muerta? --la poca fortaleza que le quedaba se derrumbó al ver la cara de tristeza de la rubia -- ¡papá! --gritó al ver llegar a Jho todo empolvado y con la ropa llena de sangre, él intentó sonreírle, puso una rodilla en el piso y extendió los brazos al ver a la niña correr hacia él --papito, mi abuelita se murió --sollozó aferrándose al cuello de Jho, él la apretó contra sí y se acercó a Lily --Tío Ro¿Dónde está tío Leo? --Jho se detuvo a medio camino, acarició el cabello de la niña, ahogó un grito y siguió caminando, Ro la miró, pero decidió mirar hacia otra parte

--------------------------------------------

-- ¡Eras, detente por favor! --gritaba Harry corriendo tras el pelirrojo, pero el niño negaba y seguía corriendo.

Eras llegó rápidamente a las puertas del gran comedor y entró, Harry se quedó en el umbral, desde ahí podía ver 4 cuerpos y sobre uno de ellos estaba un pequeño bulto, Harry cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y lentamente fue hasta su hijo que miraba de pie

--Eras --susurró al ver al niño arrodillarse junto a su madre y arrojar el pequeño cuerpo de un bebé que tendría el cabello negro --hijo --la voz no le salió más, el niño se aferraba a Ginny y la llamaba bañado en llanto, él también se arrodilló, pero tras Eras --cariño… sé que es duro, a mí también me duele y mucho… pero debemos aprender a vivir…

--No querías a mamá, si quieres vivir como si nada hubiera pasado no querías a mi mamá --le reclamó Eras apartándose con coraje los rizos de la cara

--La amo Eras, aún sabiendo que murió la sigo amando, pero no me puedo dejar derrotar, por ustedes tengo que seguir luchando, tengo que convertirlos en hombres y mujeres de bien, en los que tu madre habría deseado que fueran, por ustedes, porque están pequeños, por tus hermanos porque están grandes, por tu hermanito…

--Él no es mi hermano --lo interrumpió mirando con desprecio el cuerpo del bebé que seguía junto al de su madre

--Eras…

-- ¡por su culpa mi mamá murió!

--Hijo… tu madre igual habría dado su vida protegiéndote a ti, a Fa, a Marzul a Jimmy a Sid, a Acanit… --murmuró Harry sentándose tras su hijo, lo giró y lo tomó entre sus brazos apretándolo con cariño --yo habría hecho lo mismo… pequeño… --le susurró al oído mientras le acariciaba la cabeza --...tu madre murió protegiendo a tu hermanito, a ella le habría gustado que tú lo protegieras, que no dejaras que le pasara nada… ¿dejarás que su sacrificio haya sido en vano? --Eras lo miró fijamente, lo abrazó con toda su fuerza y después de darle un beso en la mejilla, gateó hasta su madre

--No te preocupes mamá, yo cuidaré de mi hermano --susurró dándole un beso --estás fría mamita --agregó mirándola, un lágrima más bajó por su mejilla, Harry seguía atentamente cada movimiento del niño, quien lentamente se puso de pie y rodeó el cuerpo de su madre, Harry lloró en silencio al ver como Eras tomaba el cuerpo del bebé, lo miraba, y lo ponía sobre su madre como estaba antes, cerró los ojos cuando el niño le daba un beso en la mejilla --te voy a extrañar mamita, te quería conocer hermano, a ustedes también los extrañaré tío Ron, tía Hermione, tío Leo…

Harry fue hacia su hijo y lo tomó entre sus brazos, lo apretó como temiendo que se le escapara, como temiendo que también se lo arrebataran…

Muy lejos de Hogwarts, entre oscuridad y muerte… una sombra reía con malicia, reía disfrutando cada sentimiento que le llegaba, reía mirando la profecía con vida que se volvía a llenar…

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	25. JO! el FIN

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

**yeee el capitulo final y ya saben como me gasto los finales yo XD... feliz lectura **

* * *

Un pequeño castaño de cabello al hombro brincaba la verja blanca y corría por el enorme jardín, su madre le gritaba que se detuviera, su padre la abrazaba sonriendo 

--Tranquila --le susurró al oído

--Potter quita la mano del trasero de mi hija --la siempre voz amable de Draco Malfoy, después el educado rubio pasaba en medio de la pareja deshaciendo el abrazo

-- ¡No seas amargado Malfoy! --le gritó Sirius Black abrazando a ambos chicos --tienen un demonio por hijo --comentó sonriente, los dos lo miraron, él borró la sonrisa con culpabilidad --eh… este… saben a lo que me refiero pues… olvidémoslo¿sí? --agregó, les sonrió nervioso y se adelantó a paso rápido, Alhena les regaló una sonrisa y siguió a su padre

--Olvidémoslo… --repitió abrazando a su esposa --olvidémoslo

--Sí, hagámoslo amor… por él… por Jader --lo abrazó con fuerza

--Ash… no puedo… extraño a mi madre, a mis tíos, a mi primo… aún recuerdo al pequeño de cabello negro, tenía pinta de ser peor que Sid y Jimmy, incluso peor que los merodeadores… toda la gente que murió… toda…--se detuvo de golpe, respiró hondo mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, ella con tristeza lo miró

--Tam, no pasará… ya no… nosotros…

--La profecía Ash, la maldita profecía --murmuró con furia, algunas lágrimas bajaron de ese enigmático par de lagunas

--Se destruyó Tam, ya no…

--Entiéndelo, si no fuera a suceder… Jader no deja de ser el rehechicero --replicó Tam --además Acanit debe… ella debe… Ash no puedo, ya no… han sido seis años, seis largos años… esperando…

--¿Quéesperastío?, yadecíayoqueesapanzanoeranormalmimamáinsistíaenquecomesdemasiadospastelesperoyoestabaseguradequeeraotracosa

Tam sonrió al escuchar esa carrerilla en una voz risueña

--Tengo los ojos cerrados, pero si los abro y veo a una hermosa rubia que me dejará prendido de su belleza y mi aterradora esposa me asesina… vagaré por estos parajes asustando y robándome las almas de niñas, hasta que encuentre a la niñita que ocasionó mi desgracia

Ash sonrió, por lo menos Tam olvidaba por algunos minutos… Tam abrió lentamente los ojos y bajó la cabeza

-- ¡Oh, una hermosa niña rubia que ha estado jugando con las pinturas de su madre! --exclamó Tam con falsa sorpresa

--No jugué con ellas… así es mi cabello --replicó rápidamente

--Más bonita entonces --era la sonrisa más sincera que Tam había dado en los últimos meses, y no era exactamente que no fuera feliz, sino al contrario… el haber conocido a su hijo de 16 años le habían dado una pista sobre lo que tenía que hacer, su pequeño le daba más que alegría, pero el recordar todo lo que había pasado hacía tanto tiempo, solo lograba que su felicidad se cubriera por un manto de incertidumbre, él había visto la profecía rodar y estrellarse… --se rompió en mil pedazos --susurró, más para sí, pero la rubia lo escuchó perfectamente

--Juroqueyonofuí

--Acanit, con tranquilidad hija, se te entiende mejor cuando hablas despacio…

--Separando las palabras --sonrió Jho

--Hola tío…

--Dylan, estás enorme… pequeña Aroa

--No soy pequeña

--Ah no… si ya tienes tres años

--No, tengo cinco, casi seis tío

--Hey, es cierto… --Tam tomó en brazos a la pequeña de cabello negro y ojos dorados, y tal como se lo pedía, la hizo volar, Ash lo miraba con una sonrisa melancólica

--Mami… --Ash desvió lentamente la mirada de la hermosa sonrisa de su esposo y miró hacia abajo donde su pequeño la miraba, esos ojos verde cenizo transmitían algo que un niño de 3 años no debía tener, irradiaban un enorme poder cuya mayor parte dormitaba --papi ya no me quiede podque maté al pedd… rrro

--Amor, tu padre te ama, tú no mataste al perro mi vida, ya no pienses en eso Jader

--Hey campeón --Tam lo agarró en los brazos y lo lanzó al cielo justo como había estado haciendo con Aroa, solo que el pequeño llegaba más alto, Tam miró extrañado a Ash, Jader se había encogido y lanzado un gemido lastimero ante el contacto de sus gruesas manos con su delicada piel, lo puso en tierra y se arrodilló junto a él, Jader se apartó rápidamente, Tam arrugó el entrecejo --ven aquí Jader --ordenó seriamente, el niño tragó saliva y miró la punta de sus pies --Draco Jader

--Papi no hací nada malo

--Es no hice Jader, no hice… ven aquí, quiero ver que tienes

Al ver que el niño rehusaba moverse se acercó a él, con cuidado le desbrochó la camisa a cuadros y se la quitó

--Que demonios --susurró furioso, Lily ahogó un grito de sorpresa

-- ¿Qué tiene el bebé? --preguntó Aroa mirando la pálida piel de Jader decorada con enormes manchas entre moradas, verdes y un toque de amarillo

Tam levantó la mirada directamente a los ojos de Jader, el niño rehuyó el contacto visual, ante el sonoro suspiro de desaprobación de su padre, volvió a tragar saliva

-- ¿Tienes algo que decirme Jader?... no… --murmuró ante la negativa del pequeño --entonces esos moretones aparecieron de la nada, o debemos ir al hospital para descartar una enfermedad --dijo serio

--Es que…

--Es que… --repitió Tam instando al niño que continuara

--...pues… es que… yo… unos niños… me molestaban…dijedon que eda rado y yo… los… les… pegué, ellos me empujaron y me caí… y… y… rodé por la calle… --terminó de contar estrujándose las manos con concentración

--Te dijeron que eras raro… los golpeaste… --dijo Tam analizando cada palabra, un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en su rostro serio --no explotó… --se puso de pie de un brinco y besó eufórico a su sorprendida esposa --no explotó Ash --murmuró dándole otro beso, respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse algunos segundos después y miró a Jader, el pequeño con la cabeza gacha esperaba el regaño, se llevó una mano al mentón y siguió mirando a su hijo --que no vuelva a pasar Jader, pelear es malo --se arrodilló y le tomó la cara al niño que derramaba silenciosas lágrimas, sabía lo que le esperaba por desobedecer --pero si te agraden, defiéndete --le besó la cabeza y le dio un pequeño abrazo, volvió a colocarle la camisa y le murmuró que fuera con su abuelo --espera… --susurró para sí mismo mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a su hijo llegar a la puerta de la casa -- ¿por qué calle rodó¿Cuándo rodó por la calle¿Qué hacía fuera de la casa?

--Hola…

Todos dieron media vuelta, sonrieron al ver a un niño de seis años de desordenado cabello rojizo y ojos avellana tras unas gafas rectangulares, que miraban la tierra mientras pasaba por en medio

--Hola --corearon

-- ¿Qué tienes Nabil? --preguntó sonriente Tam, el niño hizo un mohín y siguió caminando

--Nabil

-- ¿Qué quieres Lily? --preguntó de mal talante

--No me contestes en esa forma que…

--...lo siento, es que mi papá me espera… está molesto conmigo --contestó en un murmullo sin apartar la vista de sus pies --yo no sabía que si mezclaba aceite, gasolina y unas bolitas blancas en una botella y…

-- ¿Armaste una bomba molotov, pero en qué demonios pensabas? --lo interrumpió Lily aterrada

El niño se encogió de hombros, Tam sonreía discretamente, Lily era capaz de regañarlo también a él

--Nabil¡contéstame!

--Yo estaba jugando por allá --murmuró señalando tras ellos, casi por inercia se giraron, al mismo tiempo abrieron la boca, a unos metros de la casa…

--Ahí estaba el gallinero --balbuceó Tam, Nabil asintió alzado de hombros

-- ¿Le lanzaste una bomba molotov a las gallinas?

--Yo no sabía que era eso Lily, yo solo lo mezclé en una botella y pues… yo quería pintar a las gallinas

-- Y vaya que las pintaste --murmuró una voz cerca de él, tragó saliva y se giró

--Hola papito

--A tu habitación ahora mismo… --ordenó Harry señalando hacia la casa --veo que han recordado por fin que tienen un padre --comentó falsamente dolido mirando a sus dos hijos

Lily sonrió y lo abrazó, Tam negó sonriente…

--Debo ir con ese chiquillo, me gustaría saber quien le dio esa idea --murmuró Harry pensativo, les sonrió y siguió a su hijo

-- ¿Tamar? --preguntó Lily mirando la sonrisa de Tam, él la miró y tomando la mano de Ash corrió hacia la casa

Al llegar a la casa, Lily sonrió melancólica, tenía meses que no iba, sacó su varita y formó en una fila a sus hermanos menores, y sobrinos… debían decorar la casa con motivos navideños…

Mientras los niños decoraban y los hombres conseguían un pino que adornar, las mujeres platicaban alegres en la cocina…

-- ¿Ya los pusieron a trabajar? --sonrió Harry que entraba, Lily le regresó la sonrisa

--Lamento llegar tarde, cierto problema… --se excusó Jimmy mirando reprobadoramente a su hijo que se colaba intentando no ser visto --no seas grosero Amaru

--No lo soy --murmuró el niño --hola a todas hermosas mujeres --saludó mirando con una sonrisa encantadora --hola abuelito --abrazó a Harry y corrió hacia la estancia

--Oigan… ¿Dunkel atacó el gallinero?... era un chiste --dijo ante la fulminante mirada de todos

--Haz algo de provecho James y ve por el pavo… papá…

--Lo acompañaré Lily --interrumpió Harry jalando a su hijo rápidamente

--Solo que si esos niños me sacan de mis casillas… --advirtió Lily

--Como si fuera tan difícil

--Cállate James

--Oh vamos pelirroja…

--Basta James --zanjó Harry, los dos lo miraron, Lily sonrió burlonamente --mejor vamos por la comida

Pero al salir al patio trasero para desaparecer se detuvieron al ver una gran polvareda

--Se me hacía extraña tanta tranquilidad --murmuró Harry serio, sacó su varita y se acercó

Movió la varita y al instante dos chicos flotaron, estaban empolvados, un adolescente de rizos rojizos y un rubio de extraños ojos lilas

--Oh gran novedad… --ironizó Harry dejando a los chicos de nuevo en la tierra, Eras fulminó con la mirada a Umi, él sonrió misteriosamente provocando más al pelirrojo que de no haber sido por el abrazo de su hermano mayor, se habría lanzado de nuevo contra él --suéltalo James --pidió Harry en un siseo, Eras se mordió la lengua tratando de evitar no caer en el juego del rubio --basta Umi… --el chico sonrió y lo miró --Eras a tu habitación, Umi… ve a la habitación de James, no quiero que ninguno salga y como me entere de que me desobedecieron, los dos se atienen a las consecuencias¿entendido?

--Sí --corearon, Harry miró a Jimmy, él asintió y fue a decirle a Lily mientras los chicos entraban a la casa

En el bosque de la propiedad, un corrillo se miraba bastante sospechoso

--No sé --murmuró un pelirrojo de cabello en punta

--Ya, tienes miedo¿no? --preguntó Eras que recién llegaba con Umi detrás

--Claro que no Eras, pero es exagerado…

--Oh Yafeu por favor --Eras rodó los ojos y miró a Acanit

--Por mi no hay problema, estarán todos --sonrió la rubia

--Eras, Umi, creí que estaban castigados --los dos chicos miraron alarmados a Tam --mi papá está entrando al jardín frontal

Al instante los dos salieron corriendo, Tam sonriendo miró a los demás

--Y ustedes deberían estar adornando la casa en vez de planear travesuras

--Pero tío¿Por qué dices eso?

--Acanit, porque los conozco muy bien y aquí me reunía yo también --le sonrió divertido --ahora que si Lily se da cuenta de que todos los adornos están regados por la sala…

-- ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS SE METIERON TODOS?!

--Yo creo que ya se dio cuenta --murmuró pensativo soltó una carcajada al ver el pequeño tronco que usaban de mesa, quedar vacío en cuestión de segundos. Le alegraba estar ahí, las ganas de vivir lo inundaban de nuevo… extrañado miró frente a sí, había visto una sombra, sacó su varita y temiendo lo peor fue hacia ahí, no podía ser Dunkel… porque… no, no podía… por lo menos no aún… al llegar al pequeño arroyo descansó al ver a un niño pelirrojo… Nabil estaba sentado con los pies descalzos dentro del agua, se acercó a él al ver que lloraba --hola¿puedo sentarme? --murmuró lentamente, el niño asintió -- ¿papá te castigó? --el niño asintió con un sollozo --no llores Nabil, papá te castiga porque…

--No lloro… por… el castigo Tam, mi papá me castiga muy seguido --miró a su hermano e intentó sonreír --es que… ¿crees que soy malo? --Tam solo lo miró, no esperaba una pregunta como esa, Nabil sollozó y miró sus pies que se distorsionaban bajo el agua -- ¿por mi culpa mi mamá murió? --levantó la cara bañada en llanto y miró implorante a Tam, él cerró los ojos dejando escapar algunas lágrimas

--Claro que no Nabil, mamá murió por Dunkel, él la mató… ¿sabes?, me costó mucho entenderlo, antes, pensaba que yo la había matado

--Dijiste que me contarías lo que había pasado Tam

--Sí Nabil, pero hoy no… hoy es época de felicidad, de diversión… te lo contaré cuando haya pasado navidad, antes de irme¿sí?

--Sí --contestó el niño volviendo su vista al arroyo

--Oye, saca los pies del agua, te vas a enfermar, si papá… ¿no estás castigado?

Nabil le sonrió pícaramente

--Mientras mi papá no se entere

-- ¿Y si él ya se enteró?

Tam ahogó una carcajada al ver la cara del niño

--Nunca me sale nada bien --masculló Nabil chasqueando la lengua

--Anda, ve a cambiarte, no quiero que te enfermes… recuerda que te corresponde poner las medias en la chimenea --le sonrió Harry, el niño asintió y se apresuró a ir a la casa, Harry se sentó junto a Tam que se había perdido en sus pensamientos --gracias

-- ¿Por qué? --preguntó saliendo de su mundo

--Por haberle dicho eso a Nabil… no sé porque piensa eso…

--Es difícil saber que tu madre murió cuando naciste

--Y más para un Potter que tienen la costumbre de echarse la culpa de todo

--Sirius --dijo Harry mirando a su padrino que se sentaba junto a él

--Esa pelirroja tiene muy bien puesto ese nombre… manda como general --se quejó mirando a los dos hombres que le sonrieron

-- ¿General?, yo diría que un general le viene flojo --comentó Uziel sentándose frente a ellos

Los cuatro se miraron, después comenzaron a reír y más rieron al ver al resto de varones de la familia que llegaban…

-- ¿Tam?

Tam miró de ganchillo a su padre y siguió mirando el arroyo, se había quedado serio repentinamente

--Tam --insistió Harry

--No pasa nada… solo…

--...recordabas --interrumpió Jim con una sonrisa comprensiva, Tam asintió lentamente

--Hemos pasado por muchas cosas --dijo Mai mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos --yo perdí a mi hijo y a mi novia --susurró limpiándose el rostro

--Yo a mi hijo --agregó Rem triste

--Todos hemos sufrido diferentes golpes, y muy duros

--Lo sé papá pero es que…

--Sigues sintiendo que es tu culpa --adivinó Harry --y le dices a Nabil que no se culpe

--En realidad él no tuvo culpa… en ocasiones aún recuerdo todo lo que pasó… recuerdo cuando desperté y te miré sentado en una silla junto a mi cama en el colegio, dormías a Nabil… --dijo Tam mirando a su padre, él asintió…

------------------------------------------flash back---------------------------------------

Todo le daba vuelta, tenía ganas de vomitar y poco faltaba para que lo hiciera, escuchaba voces a su alrededor, algunos comentarios serios, voces quebradas, sollozos y tenía la impresión de que todo era a su alrededor, lentamente abrió los ojos, no era que tuviera ganas o fuerza de hacerlo, pero lo hizo… la luz artificial le incomodó, sintió que todo por dentro le daba una voltereta y vomitó a un lado…

--Buenas noches --saludó Harry con la sombra de una sonrisa, mecía un bulto azul en sus brazos

Tam se limpió la boca con algo de dificultad y miró a su alrededor, la enfermería se quedaba vacía, miró a su padre y comprobó que por petición suya, luego llegó Lily y se llevó ese bulto azul

--Tam, hijo… tienes que ser fuerte --murmuró Harry mirándolo a los ojos

-- ¿Qué, qué pasó¿Por qué me dices eso? --el chico se enderezó en la cama rápidamente

--Hijo… tu madre… pues…

-- ¡Habla papá!... ¿Qué tiene mi mamá?

--...Dunkel…

-- ¡No! --con un grito que logró desgarrar a Harry, Tam brincó fuera de la cama y descalzo corrió hacia la puerta

Harry se apresuró a ir con su hijo, lo alcanzó cuando pateaba los portones de la enfermería, lo abrazó con toda su fuerza, Tam se quedó de pie, inmóvil entre el abrazo de su padre, no podía creerlo, su madre no podía estar muerta… él era quien debía estarlo, solo él lo merecía, ahora sabía que toda la desgracia había caído sobre ellos desde su nacimiento, esa voz gruesa y sin vida en su cabeza tenía razón, él era el culpable de todo… y con ese pensamiento se desvaneció deseando ya no despertar más…

En la torre de grifindor, todos los Potter se acomodaron en la sala común, empezaron a contar anécdotas, recordando sus épocas escolares e intentando aminorar el desconsuelo que los seguía desde días atrás, en una de las habitación de los chicos, Ashley terminaba de amamantar a sus hijas, las dejó juntas sobre una cama y las miró mientras abrochaba su blusa…

-- ¿Decidiste algún nombre? --preguntó con voz ronca Tamar abrazándola por detrás, ella cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza contra el pecho de su esposo, sabía que no había dejado de llorar desde que se había enterado de las muertes

-- ¿Dónde está Jader?

--Abajo, le pedí que no saliera y en caso de que no me obedezca espero que alguien me avise si sale… me dijo que le gustaba el nombre de Mabel

--Es lindo --murmuró aún recargada en Tamar

--Sigue diciendo que nada de esto debía pasar, que fue su culpa por haber sido tan egoísta y haber roto la continuidad espacio-tiempo

--Es tan cabeza dura como su padre y su abuelo --Se quejó Ashley girándose para verlo a la cara, él le sonrió --Fania

-- ¿Qué?

--Me gusta el nombre de Fania

--A mí también, entonces será, Mabel y Fania Potter --sonrió Tamar sentándose en la cama

--Es curioso

-- ¿qué?

--Como se parece a ti --contestó Ashley tomando en brazos a una de las niñas

--Ashley, tienen una semana de nacidas, no puedes decir a quien se parecen

--Claro que puedo --refutó la morena --tiene el cabello de dos colores --sonrió dejando a la bebé en brazos de su padre, Tamar miró a su esposa, después a su hija y comprobó que era verdad

--negro al principio, rojizo al final… aunque yo lo tengo al revés

--No importa, pero tiene el cabello de colores

--Por fortuna ella tiene el cabello normal --suspiró mirando a la bebé en la cama

--Negro --dijo Ashley agarrándola

--Lamento interrumpir --Ash asomaba la cabeza por la puerta un poco abierta --pero Jader salió corriendo y maldiciendo

Tamar dejó a la niña en la cama y corrió fuera de la habitación. Jader mascullaba todas las maldiciones que se le ocurrían, llegó al lago y furioso miró el medallón que llevaba, deseó arrancarlo y arrojarlo lo más lejos que pudiera, pero si lo hacía todo empeoraría, cayó de rodillas gritando y golpeando con sus puños la tierra, le dolía, en verdad que sí, jamás había deseado eso, solo quería que los sufrimientos de quienes lo rodeaban terminaran, si él desaparecía sería así, pero todo le había salido mal, él seguía viviendo y miles de personas habían muerto por su estupidez e insistían en decir que no era su culpa…

--Me duele verte llorar

Jader levantó la vista de la tierra, extrañaba esa dulce voz, Helen le sonreía triste a unos pasos, parecía una diosa con esa toga blanca y el laurel plata que adornaba su cabello, se acercó a él con pasos pequeños, Jader se recargó en sus pies hacia atrás y la miró, lentamente Helen se arrodilló frente a él y lo besó… Tamar respiró tranquilo, mientras Helen estuviera con él, Jader no haría ninguna tontería, los dejaría solos…

Helen escuchó pacientemente el dolor de Jader, el chico insistía en ser un algo despreciable, era verdad que tenía un gran poder, incluso mayor al que siquiera podía imaginar, pero Helen se encargó de hacerle entrar en razón, algo que logró después de algunas cachetadas muy bien dadas…

-----------------------------------fin flash back--------------------------------------------

--Creo que la comida está lista, vamos a comer --dijo Sid dispuesto a no deprimirse, el pasado donde debía estar… en el pasado

Todos asintieron, algunos pasando su mano por la cara, otros con sonrisas, Tam respiró hondo y se puso de pie

--Hijo… --llamó Harry pensativo, Tam se giró dejando a los demás adelantarse --...no tuviste la culpa en nada, tu madre se habría sacrificado por todos, lo sabes --Tam asintió y siguió a sus hermanos, Harry miró unos minutos más la superficie del arroyuelo, sonrió y fue a la casa

La comida pasó normal… los niños gritando, los bebés llorando, los adolescentes sonriendo entre ellos mientras los adultos platicaban, pronto terminaron de comer y cada quien agarró un rumbo diferente

--Yo quería conocer a mi mamá --sollozó Nabil caminando ensimismado, no se había dado cuenta de cuando había salido de la propiedad de su padre, el camino empedrado lo llevaba a un pueblo que no conocía, aunque tampoco le importaba, cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando, buscando una imagen de su madre, pero solo miraba las de las fotografías que tenía en casa, ninguna real, si había conocido a su madre ya lo había olvidado, no tenía la edad suficiente como para recordarla, su único consuelo es que se parecía a ella, también era pelirrojo y tenía los ojos color avellana, como ella… siguió caminando y pensando en ella, en que quizá por su culpa su madre no había vivido, en que por su culpa su hermano había muerto

--Niño, fíjate por donde vas --Nabil levantó la vista, no conocía esa voz, al ver al hombre más bien chaparro, de enorme barriga y reluciente calva, se asustó, miró a su alrededor, no estaba en el jardín de su casa, habían casas, callejuelas, fuentes, tiendas… no estaba el bosquecito de su casa, ni el arroyo; la nieve empezó a caer mientras el regordete sujeto rodeaba a Nabil y el miedo del niño aumentaba

--Enano… --una mano fría se puso sobre su hombro, sonrió tranquilo y levantó la mirada

--Tam --murmuró abrazándose a su hermano mayor, Tam negó lentamente, le tomó la mano y salieron del pueblo

--Papá no está nada contento

--Supongo, es que no me di cuenta de cuando me salí

--No creo que puedas usar eso como pretexto

--Tam… --dijo Nabil alzándose de hombros -- ¿tú nunca sentiste que no debías haber nacido?

Tam se detuvo de golpe, incrédulo miró al niño que observaba la nieve bajo sus pies, suspiró mientras se negaba a llorar…

--Nabil, yo…

------------------------------------flash back--------------------------------------------

Tam se había encerrado en su habitación, nada lo podía hacer salir, Jader estaba muy deprimido también, pero Helen le ayudaba, el resto de la familia intentaba superarlo, en especial por los más pequeños… una noche en la que ni Harry y ni Sirius Black pudieron dormir, se encontraron en la estancia sumida la semi-oscuridad, Tam decidió bajar por un poco de agua, tenía los ojos rojos, no había podido dejar de llorar, tampoco deseaba hacerlo

--Pero él no lo controlaba --escuchó que decía su padre, algo le decía que no debía escuchar eso, pero ese mismo algo le ordenaba que se acercara, quizá empezaba a volverse loco pero escuchaba una voz ronca y metálica…

--Sí Harry, pero tampoco podemos decirle, no aún por lo menos, desde que llegamos no ha salido de su habitación

--Lo sé Sirius, me duele verlo sumido en esa depresión --dijo Harry acomodándose en el sofá, Tam se acercó a la puerta --pero el maldito de Dunkel, Sirius… dime como demonios lo hace, como logra manipular a mi hijo¿Por qué lo hace?

--Me manipuló… --susurró Tam, las lágrimas de nuevo volvían a salir¿Por qué no se lo habían dicho?, sintió que todos lo habían traicionado¿o acaso temían que volviera a pasar y a ellos les pasara algo?, olvidó el agua y salió de la casa, no se acordó de cerrar la puerta, tampoco le importó, sentía como algo crecía en su interior, no era odio, o quizá si lo era, pero le dolía, le desgarraba todo, su cara ya era un manantial, no quería llorar, pero ya no podía evitarlo, algo le quemaba quería gritar y lo hizo asustando a cientos de aves, algunos animales huyeron, llegó al pueblo que estaba cerca, lo dejó atrás en unos segundos, volvió a gritar, esta vez se detuvo y gritó, gritó como jamás lo había hecho, como jamás había soñado poder hacerlo, cayó de rodillas, seguía llorando, golpeó con furia el suelo, se lastimó, sintió que se había doblado algunos dedos, no le importó y volvió a golpear, la piedra se tiñó de rojo, se recargó en sus talones aún de rodillas, levantó la cara al cielo y reclamó la vida de su madre, de su familia, ofreció la propia, pero solo obtuvo algunos ecos y el quejido de un gato tullido… el dolor físico que empezaba a sentir no reemplazaba lo que en su interior se desgajaba. Algunos pasos se escucharon, Tam se levantó y siguió corriendo, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería ver a nadie, quería que su parte humana terminara de morir en paz…

---------------------------------fin flash back------------------------------------------------------

-- ¡Tam! --gritó el niño sacudiendo la mano de su hermano --te quedaste ido --reclamó con el entrecejo fruncido

--Lo siento Nabil, yo sí deseé algunas veces eso, en especial cuando era mayor… pero tú no tienes porque pensar eso…

--Nabil Potter --Harry miraba serio desde la puerta de la verja

--Creo que estoy en problemas --sonrió Nabil yendo hacia su padre

Tam se quedó a algunos metros mirando como su padre regañaba al niño, éste bajaba la cabeza y ambos entraban a la casa, tenía un excelente padre, para él era simplemente perfecto… esperaba también poder serlo él con Jader… Jader, ese niño no podía sufrir lo mismo, no lo permitiría… el grito de Ash lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la mujer no se veía nada contenta y presintió que era por causa de su hijo, estaba desarrollando un sexto sentido, eso o el ver a Ash con Jader de la mano, ayudaba…

-- ¿Qué ocurre?

--Ocurre que… este niño, tomó la bandeja donde tenía todas las verduras para la cena, las llevó al patio, hizo un hoyo y las enterró, ahora no tenemos que cenar --Tam ocultó lo mejor que pudo una sonrisa, el entrecejo arrugado y la mirada que le lanzó Ash, le hicieron entender que no se había esforzado lo suficiente

--Está el pavo --ante el comentario inocente de Jader, Tam dio media vuelta, no podía soportar más

-- ¡Tamar!

--Lo siento, lo siento… ¿Qué quieres que haga?, tiene tres años Ash… Jader, llévame a las verduras por favor

--No papi, no puedo… un capitán no dice donde tiene su tesoro --Tam enarcó una ceja

--Te dije que no lo dejaras ver películas de piratas, aquí contramaestre, tiene usted el mapa --dijo Ash dándole una hoja de papel

--Jader… llévame a las verduras --ordenó Tam mirando incrédulo el mapa

-- ¡Un capitán no dice sus secretos! --gritó el niño desenfundando su espada de cartón

--Las quiero para las cuatro, tienes dos horas --dijo Ash, y con Jader brincando tomado de su mano, regresó a la casa

Tam respiró hondo algunas veces y volvió a ver el mapa

--Muy bien… el árbol con forma de… bruja… he vivido una gran parte de mi vida aquí y nunca he visto un árbol que parezca bruja --se lamentó yendo al pequeño bosque

--Muy bien mis corsarios, el contramaestre de la corona británica busca el botín, no lo dejen --indicó Jader de pie sobre una enorme roca --captúrenlo, pero lo quiero con vida --agregó cuando, Amaru, Aroa y Dylan corrían en diferentes direcciones, corearon un "sí capitán", antes de entrar en diferentes puntos al bosque

--Si Jader dibujó esto, tendré que mandarlo a clases de dibujo, tiene talento --murmuró Tam sentado sobre una roca, el dibujo era bueno, pero él era excesivamente malo buscando tesoros escondidos, miró su reloj y suspiró al ver que había perdido media hora buscando el bendito árbol

-- ¡Aaaah! --dio un brinco ante tal grito, Amaru corría hacia él con… ¿una espada de cartón¿acaso había entrado a un juego sin estar totalmente consciente? -- ¡por el capitán dragón! --gritó el niño en el momento en que brincaba sobre su tío, cayendo ambos acostados a la tierra, aunque Tam resintió más el golpe

--La bruja --sonrió Tam mirando desde abajo las ramas del árbol, en verdad parecían una bruja batiendo algo o quizá deteniendo una escoba --lo siento Amaru… --dijo alzando al niño

--No soy Amaru… soy rata de los siete mares --contestó el niño intentando tomar el cuello de Tam

--Muy bien rata de los siete mares, debo seguir con mi misión y como veo que no me dejarás en paz… --invocó una cuerda y ató al niño, después de asegurarse que la cuerda no estuviera apretada, Tam se paró bajo el árbol y miró la mano de la bruja que le señalaba al este… --el lago de la serpiente --murmuró Tam siguiendo la dirección que la dichosa bruja le indicaba --la letra de Amaru… --rodó los ojos y buscó algo que ante la imaginación de un niño pareciera un lago en el que viviera una serpiente --el arroyo --sonrió y corrió hacia él, al llegar se acuclilló y miró el agua interesado, el ruido de algunas ramas rompiéndose tras él lo pusieron alerta, el ruido se fue y volvió a ver el agua, no había serpiente alguna, se tiró a un lado justo cuando un bulto salía de entre los arbustos, sonriente miró al arroyo -- ¿está fría el agua? --se burló mirando a Aroa que castañeteaba los dientes, el parche que llevaba lo tenía por la boca, la pata de palo había quedado atorada en la orilla del arroyo y su chaleco desgarrado,

--Mmmmuuuchoooo --balbuceó la niña frotándose los brazos para entrar en calor

--Sal Aroa, te vas a resfriar --sonrió Tam tendiéndole la mano, Aroa la tomó e intentó jalarlo, Tam soltó una carcajada y la soltó --lo has querido

--Sssoyy sssseeeerpiiiyiente del maaAar --tartamudeó la niña

--Bien se… serpiente --murmuró Tam, la niña asintió, Tam sonrió, agitó su varita y sacó a Aroa

--No pppppuedddoo mmmo…mmoveerrrme --dijo intentando levantarse de la piedra donde Tam la había sentado

--Te soltaré porque después Lily me mata si te enfermas, pero ve directo a la casa¿entendido?

--Un co…co… corsssario no ob… obedece ordenes del ene… ene… enemigo

--Enemigo te va hacer tu madre como le diga porque te enfermaste Aroa --Tam movió su varita y la niña se vio libre, mientras él miraba interesado el arroyo, sonrió al ver lo que imaginó era una serpiente nadando, levantó la vista… el efecto lo daba una nube que pasaba, extraño, pero le hizo caso y se fue hacia la izquierda, siguiendo la dichosa serpiente --bien… hasta aquí… doscientos treinta y cinco pasos --murmuró deteniéndose a las afueras del arroyo -- ¿vencer al rey pirata? --balbuceó incrédulo --vencer… rey… pirata… ¿y quien rayos es el rey pirata?

--Yo --de un brinco, Dylan subió a una roca más grande que él, Tam enarcó una ceja mirando al chico

--A ver si entendí --Tam cortó el discurso que Dylan se disponía a dar --tengo que vencerte --el niño asintió -- ¿podrías decirme como se supone que haré eso? --preguntó mostrando su varita

--Acertijos --sonrió el niño, Tam cerró los ojos, el juego le empezaba a molestar

--Dylan, ya me han atacado, me he caído, tengo hambre y sueño, la paciencia se me acabó, no estoy para acertijos, así que me brincaré ese paso, con permiso

--No puedes tío --dijo el niño parándose frente a Tam que rodó los ojos algo molesto

--Solo quiero las benditas verduras, y este mapa dice que pasándote a 500 pasos, así que…

--No, termina de jugar

--Jamás dije que jugaría… solo quiero esas verduras

--Dime quien mató a Caín y quizá te deje pasar

--No estoy para eso, ya te lo dije, y ese quizá no me interesa…

--Anda, tío, por favor… quién mató a Caín

--Eso es religión

--No importa

Tam respiró hondo un par de veces y miró al niño… tenía la misma sonrisa que Jho, cualquiera pensaría que no mataría ni a una mosca, cerró los ojos e intentó recordar lo que había escuchado cuando niño, pero solo podía pensar en las verduras y la cena lista, su estómago empezó a reclamar comida y no se podía acordar quien había matado a…

--Espera… ¿no fue al revés? --Dylan le sonrió y asintió

-- ¿Qué animal está en medio del purgatorio?

-- Dylan --Se quejó mirando al niño que solo le regresó una enorme sonrisa, Tam por enésima vez en lo que iba del día, rodó los ojos y exhaló sonoramente, sacó su varita, la movió y elevó al niño --ya no --murmuró pasando junto a Dylan que empezó a patalear y Tam a contar sus pasos --498, 499, 500, al fin --respiró tranquilo y levantó la vista, una venita empezó a brincar sobre su ojo derecho… estaba frente a la casa, justo donde había empezado ese martirio -- ¡DRACO JADER! --su grito había hecho volar a varias aves, dentro de la casa un pequeño castaño reía pícaramente bajo una cama

Harry sonrió al escuchar el grito de Tam, acababa de mandar a Nabil a su habitación, no le gustaba castigar a sus hijos en fechas como esa, pero se había asustado al no encontrar al niño, creía que ya no sentiría eso… pero había temido perder al pequeño, un sentimiento tan parecido a aquella ocasión lo había invadido, tenía que asegurarse de que Nabil no se alejara tanto de la casa y menos solo, Dunkel dormitaba, todo había cambiado demasiado, no podía confiarse…

---------------------------------Flash back------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado dos meses, el nuevo curso en Hogwarts estaba por empezar y los del futuro seguían estancados, Dunkel no daba señal de seguir con vida, quizá, solo quizá había muerto… eso deseaban todos. Tam se mostraba serio, su chispa no regresaba, desde ese día en que había escuchado que Dunkel lo había manipulado, desde que sabía que él había matado a su madre, se había vuelto retraído, apenas si hablaba… a pesar de que Ash se la llevaba con él la mayor parte del tiempo, él solo escuchaba, aunque Ash dudaba que siquiera notara que estaba con él, pero aún así seguía ahí, el 31 de Julio, solo por ser cumpleaños de su padre, Tam había accedido a salir de su habitación e incluso a ir a comer a un famoso restaurante en el Londres muggle. Bromearon y comieron, los niños se divirtieron, Harry recibió muchos regalos, mismo que habría ahí mismo…

--Gracias Acanit --sonrió Harry mostrando la billetera que su nieta le había obsequiado

--Toma, no tiene nombre --dijo Tam dándole a su padre una caja blanca sin adorno alguno

Harry extrañado tomó la caja y la abrió con cuidado temiendo que fuera alguna broma, en el interior, sobre un cojín rojo estaba una nota con una sencilla frase

--Feliz cumpleaños, mi regalo será el mejor, más espectacular e impactante que cualquier otro… SD --murmuró Harry con la vista fija en el papel, repitió las últimas dos letras --Sir Dunkel --susurró para sí mismo justo cuando en medio de la calle frente al restaurante en el que estaban, la tapa de la alcantarilla se elevaba más de veinte metros y caía con un sonido sordo de metal

Se escucharon gritos siniestros de mujeres, maldiciones proferidas por hombres aterrados, el sonido de la metralla de un arma automática, los cristales se rompieron inmediatamente, el camarero que servía el postre junto a Tam cayó sobre la mesa con un gran trozo de cristal atravesándole el pecho, el mantel se tiñó rápidamente de rojo, Lily le cubrió los ojos a sus dos pequeños mientras revisaba a Aroa que dormía en su porta bebé en el piso, Ally abrazó a Amaru intentando protegerlo de la lluvia de cristales que seguía, Draco abrazó a Ash, Ashley se echó sobre los dos porta bebés que tenía a su derecha, Tamar abrazó a Jader impidiendo mas que nada que saliera corriendo, Harry formó un campo de protección alrededor de todos, su rostro estaba por contraerse de la furia, el odio y la sed de venganza que lo empezaba a consumir, miró la mesa… demasiados niños, a su alrededor los que no habían alcanzado a cubrirse bajo las mesas estaban desangrándose inertes sobre su comida, no pudo evitar llorar al ver a bebés decapitados por enormes trozos de cristal, niños sin brazos y grandes chorros de sangre saliendo de esos muñones recién hechos, padres que murieron en el intento de proteger a sus aterrados hijos, otros que se habían quedado a medio camino, un intento infructuoso de preservar a su familia, algunos con miembros amputados se arrastraban intentando ponerse a salvo, sentía que todo se le revolvía, sintió náuseas ocasionadas por el coraje, por la carcajada gutural que se escuchaba desde la calle, por esa voz fría y metálica que lo llamaba, que le gritaba que la profecía ya no volvería a cambiar…

--Ashley, Lily, Allegra… llévense a los niños, ustedes --dijo Harry señalando a los adolescentes --vayan también, Mah, Cora, están embarazadas

--No --murmuró Tam con la vista fija en la mesa

--No es tiempo de que hagas una rabieta --dijo Harry mirando que los niños se aferraran a quien pudieran

--No es rabieta papá, ya no soy un niño, ese maldito me ha hecho la vida imposible, cuando tenías que enfrentarte con Voldemort y querían ponerte a resguardo, te molestaba, querías enfrentar tu destino… déjame a mí hacerlo

Harry miró a Tam y después a su padrino, Sirius B., le asintió

--Bien, pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado --Tam asintió, fue el primero en salir del restaurante --se queda el que pueda y quiera pelear

--Yo mataré al desgraciado que mató a mi mamá

Todos miraron a Eras que en verdad tenía odio reflejado en la cara

--Hijo… nosotros pelearemos, cuida de tus hermanos --Harry abrazó y besó a sus hijos, le sonrió a Eras y siguió a Tam --por cierto Eras, no quiero que vuelvas a repetir esa palabra, Jim asegúrate de que todos se vayan, Rem saquen a los muggles --agregó antes de abandonar el lugar

En Das Glied, Uriel entraba corriendo a una amplia habitación cuyo único adorno era una enorme cama adoselada en el centro, en la que Helen leía un libro…

-- ¿Cuándo? --rugió Uriel plantándose frente a la chica

-- ¿Cuándo que?

--Cuando te acostaste con Jader

Helen perdió todo el color, empezó a tartamudear mirando a su padre, dejó el libro sobre la cama junto a ella

--Ya no soy una niña --murmuró mirando directamente a los ojos a Uriel

--Una niña, una niña… Helen sabes lo que hiciste o por lo menos lo crees, sé que tuvieron los cuidados necesarios, sé que necesitaban comprobar su amor, sé todo lo que los humanos dicen respecto a ese acto, lo he hecho varias veces, pero no es lo mismo Helen no con ustedes…

--Porque soy tu hija --contestó ella con voz comprensiva, arrugó el entrecejo al ver la sombra que cubría el rostro de Uriel

-- ¿Conoces la leyenda del rehechicero? --preguntó en un susurró, no esperó respuesta y empezó a recitar lentamente, su tono de voz disminuía poco a poco -- Cuando el día se volvió noche, cuando el astro rey desapareció cubierto por un manto de oscuridad, la noche-día en la que cada centímetro de vida temió, marcó el destino por siempre, entonces los astros temieron y ocultándose se negaron a ver surgir una tercera guerra, el poder infinito de quien es invencible, un poder peleado por centurias en el fondo más oculto del surgir del hombre, mago o muggle, el mago lo conoce como rehechicero, el muggle, como la caja de Pandora… ambos temiéndole por el significado, del que no importa el origen… la destrucción… mitología muggle, mitología maga, tan diferente y a la vez tan idénticos, solo los dioses comprendiendo el enorme problema que crearon al tratar de castigar a los irreverentes humanos, intentaron corregirse, pero los espíritus que aprecian lo que a ellos les fue negado lo evitaron, un gran poder, era cierto, pero también, el delicado cuerpo de un pequeño que acababa de llegar a la vida… la vida, algo tan preciado, que nadie permitiría que la perfección que por fin ponía un pie en la imperfección, pudiera ser destruida, la pureza devoró a la oscuridad y dentro de ella, vivirá hasta que sea despertada para cumplir con su destino siendo solo capaz, la improbable unión de la inmortal magnificencia con la simpleza mortal, entonces, el apocalipsis caerá y el rehechicero su destino cumplirá… --cerró los ojos y respiró hondo

Helen seguía mirándolo, la conocía, Jader se la había contado muchas veces, pero no entendía a lo que se refería

--La maravilla de la juventud vivida entre humanos --susurró Uriel con un toque de diversión --no hay tiempo, si no, te dejaría que lo descifraras tú… la inmortal magnificencia eres tú, la simpleza mortal es Jader, su unión…

--Pero… ¿Apocalipsis¿Qué misión del rehechicero? --preguntó poniéndose de pie de un brinco

Uriel sonrió triste, se acercó y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, después de unos segundos se separó de ella y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla

--Debes ir, abajo están teniendo una gran batalla, es tu deber, por eso fuiste traída aquí… ve y… cumple tu parte de la misión Helen, no me veas así… cuando llegue el momento, sabrás lo que tienes que hacer

En el reino mortal, Tam estaba inconsciente, la pelea contra Dunkel lo había agotado, los lacayos del dios de la oscuridad mantenían ocupados a todos, Ziva y Azariel estaban frente a Tam protegiéndolo, Jader se había quitado el medallón hacía casi media hora y había arrojado la varita, su cabello danzaba como si gozara de vida propia, murmuraba palabras en lenguas muertas, Dunkel se miraba un poco cansado, pero aún así mantenía una sonrisa irónica de autosuficiencia…

-- ¡NOOO! --Azariel abrazó a Ziva cuando la escuchó gritar, olvidó el ataque intentando evitar que corriera, Sid por inercia la miró y corrió hacia ellos, Harry dejó inconsciente a un encapuchado y se giró, Ziva lloraba y pataleaba intentando zafarse de Azariel, tragó saliva y siguió la mirada de la chica, negó desesperado, se negaba a llorar, sus ojos lo engañaban… corrió hacia Sirius P., que caía de rodillas lentamente, su cabeza se echaba hacia atrás, su cuello parecía roto, gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, maldijo y siguió corriendo, llegó en el momento en que el cuerpo de su hijo caía al frente, su cabeza rebotaba contra el pavimento, la varita rodaba lejos… lo giró sobre su brazo, sintió que el corazón se le detenía al ver la mirada verde perdida en el horizonte, con mano temblorosa le cerró los ojos -- ¡PAPÁ! --gritó Ziva llorando -- ¡NO, SUÉLTENME! --por fin logró zafarse de Azariel cuando Dunkel reía fríamente y Jader al haberse descuidado por el grito era arrojado a varios metros -- no… papá --Ziva se arrodilló junto a Harry, intentó abrazarse a su padre, pero el cuerpo desaparecía

--Regresó a su época, Ziva… --Harry la abrazó, pero unos segundos después, Ziva se levantaba y fieramente derribaba a los remedos de magos que se le acercaban, no podía acercarse a Dunkel, pero descargaría su furia

Helen se congeló ante el paisaje frente a ella, el aire estaba impregnado de muerte, antes de partir le habían dicho que no interviniera en la pelea, no entendía la razón… no podía simplemente mirar… no terminaba de pensar en eso cuando la escena que tenía enfrente parecía ir en cámara lenta… Dunkel lanzaba un rayo negro, Jader lo esquivaba hábilmente y el rayo seguía de largo directo a Harry, Jader se giró como si algo lo llamara…

-- ¡NOOO! --gritó Jader aterrado, olvidó a Dunkel y corrió hacia Harry -- ¡NO POR FAVOR!

Helen también corrió, Tamar arrojaba a Harry, después le sonreía a Jader y el rayo negro impactaba explotando violentamente, los cuerpos caídos se movieron, rocas volaron, cristales volvieron a surcar el cielo, una nube de polvo se elevó, Tam se sentaba con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, Ash gritó… la nube desaparecía, Tamar se doblaba describiendo un arco hacia el frente, su mirada se había apagado, completamente, cubriéndose de rojo rápidamente, fiel signo de una hemorragia interna… se contrajo horriblemente en su camino al suelo… sus brazos golpearon con un sonido sordo, su cabeza rebotó hacia atrás, la sangre por fin salió cubriendo todo su rostro, Jader gritó de furia y de dolor, Ash lloraba sin creerlo… Harry sintió que le daban una bofetada, Tam estaba estático, su respiración era lo único que sentía y no conscientemente… Jader abrazó a su padre, el cuerpo ensangrentado de Tamar desapareció lentamente ante la mirada aterrada de su hijo, que aún siguió después de que solo quedará un charco de sangre… Jader se miró las manos cubiertas de sangre, sus ropas…

Helen miró a su novio, su cabello bailaba furiosamente, Harry intentó consolar al chico, pero Jader prácticamente voló hasta Dunkel…

La venganza intoxicaba a Jader, cada uno de los poros de su piel transpiraban odio y perdición… cerró los ojos, estiró los brazos hacia Dunkel, y deseando que terminara recitó algo en una lengua muerta… sin explicación aparente Dunkel se cubrió por una luz blanca que le quemó, que entró por sus poros y como aire corrosivo empezó a desgarrar su piel, los gritos que profería helaban la sangre de todos, los lacayos desaparecieron consumidos por un extraño humo negro, Dunkel se retorcía terriblemente dentro de su prisión, Jader reía, parecía haber perdido la razón, bajó los brazos con una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa diabólica, su mirada estaba nublada por el poder que seguía emanando y creciendo desorbitadamente, Dunkel continuaba gritando, Jader rió a carcajadas, Ziva intentó acercarse pero un campo de fuerza que crecía alrededor de su primo la quemó… una esfera negra crecía bajo Jader mientras éste se elevaba…

-- ¡MI PERDICIÓN SERÁ LA SUYA TAMBIÉN, PERO YO SEGUIRÉ VIVIENDO! --gritó Dunkel entre alaridos de dolor

La esfera bajo Jader atraía pequeñas piedras, ramas, cristales, cuerpos de los lacayos muertos y los succionaba…

--Un hoyo negro --murmuró Azariel atónito -- ¡Jader reacciona por favor! --gritó con algunas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas

Se empezaron a reunir junto a Harry, Helen seguía cerca del charco de sangre de Tamar… lloraba consciente de su misión… cerró los ojos, susurró en la lengua de los dioses, sus manos se iluminaron, la esfera bajo Jader seguía creciendo, empezaba a atraer autos, sillas, aves, un perro que ajeno a todo dormía en un callejón oscuro, el chillido del animal al ser succionado, hizo a Helen contraerse por el temor de lo que estaba por hacer, escuchó a Azariel gritarle de nuevo a Jader… pero él no le respondería… el Apocalipsis estaba por llegar, ya no era Jader, era solo el rehechicero

--Siempre te amaré Jader… --susurró con la voz quebrada --_ Ahmeté diefirit rehechicero diefirit --_Helen lloró después de decir esas palabras, un rayo cayó en sus manos en alto, una esfera blanca cubrió a Jader, la esfera se comprimió, la blanca prisión de Dunkel desapareció dejando solo la marca de su diámetro…

Helen cayó de rodillas al sentir que el aire del hoyo negro desaparecía, miró frente a ella… una varita de marfil con joyas… un medallón de plata con un dragón en su interior…

--------------------------------------fin flash back------------------------------------------

-- ¡La cena está lista! --gritó Lily desde la cocina, Harry se limpió algunas lágrimas y fue al comedor

Cuando contaban historias en la estancia, sentados en la alfombra frente a la chimenea, empezó a nevar, Harry sonrió al ver a los niños subiendo en los sillones para ver mejor por las ventanas, los más grandes corrieron por sus abrigos y salieron al patio frontal con sus padres detrás…

Harry se recargó en el umbral de la puerta con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro, dos generaciones de Potter jugaban guerras de nieve… dos generaciones de Potter a partir de él, de él que creía que no terminaría el colegio, que Voldemort lo mataría, soltó una carcajada cuando Jim era sepultado con bolas de nieve…

-- ¡Papá, ven a jugar! --gritó Nabil sonriéndole a su padre, Harry le regresó la sonrisa, cerró la puerta de la casa, corrió hacia su hijo y lanzándole una bola enorme de nieve a Jim, esquivando las de Rem y Sid, y entre risas y bromas se unió a la tradicional guerra de nieve Potter, …

* * *

**_Bueno, admitanlo, es un final feliz... no los acostumbro,pero después de lo que hice, se lo merecían ajajajaja, gracias por llegar hasta aquí... P.D, HERMLILS, lo suficientemente bueno????  
_**

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


End file.
